Draco Veritas
by G. Granger
Summary: CAP 9 ON! Continuação de Draco Sinister, e última parte da trilogia de Cassandra Claire. D/G H/Hr.
1. Através de prata e vidro

DRACO VERITAS - TRADUÇÃO

**Capítulo 1: Através de prata e vidro**

**NA: Primeiramente um Feliz Natal e ÓTIMO 2011 a todos! E é graças a diana gfg e ao blog dracobrasil2007 que eu trago os 4 primeiros capítulos de presente de natal! Até uma parte do primeiro capítulo eu já tinha traduzido, a outra e os outros 3 só foram possíveis pra hoje graças a eles! São no total 17 capítulos, então quanto mais pessoas eu tiver me ajudando mais rápido a tradução da fic sai! Então quem quiser ajudar, deixem uma review que eu entro em contato com vocês, e agora o meu e-mail está MESMO no perfil! hahaha, beijos e aproveitem! **

Era Dezembro e estava muito frio na masmorra de Poções, mas Snape não se importou. "Alguém pode me dizer o que é isso?" ele exigiu, segurando um frasco transparente de vapor líquido verde e observando a classe severamente. "Longbottom?"

Neville, que estava tentando em vão aquecer seus dedos, já azulados, sobre seu caldeirão, olhou aterrorizado. "Não sei professor."

"Você não terminou sua leitura ontem à noite, Longbottom? O dever eram dez páginas do livro de Lieber e Stoller."

"Eu sei professor, mas o meu sapo, Trevor, desapareceu, e eu -"

"10 pontos da Grifinória!" gritou Snape, que estava em boa forma. Ele nem parecia com frio, Draco pensou. Talvez ele tivesse preparado uma poção do Aquecimento para ele mesmo antes da aula.

Os olhos negros de Snape passaram pelos alunos. "Potter?" ele perguntou.

Pelo canto do olho, Draco viu Harry pálido e com o olhar assustado. Perto dele, Hermione ficou vermelha. Toda vez que ela sabia a resposta e Harry não, Draco tinha um pressentimento de que ela provavelmente ia implodir com o esforço da tentativa de mandar conhecimento na direção de Harry.

_É uma Poção de __Imperceptibilidade__, _Draco pensou preguiçosamente para Harry. _Deixa você invisível._ Harry se endireitou na cadeira. "Uma poção de Imperceptibilidade" ele falou. "Deixa quem bebe invisível." Snape parecia desapontado. "E os ingredientes?" ele estalou. _Mugwort (_**NA: não consegui achar o significado dessa palavra, me avisem, caso souberem**_)_, Draco pensou. _Osso de dragão esmagado, sangue de cobra em pó, flor de planta herbácea, menta... _"Mugwort, osso de dragão esmagado, sangue de cobra em pó, flor de planta herbácea, menta..."

_E um par de seus próprios shorts boxer, aquele com pequenos bufos sobre ela, _Draco adicionou.

"E um par de..." Harry começou, e sufocou. Ele ficou vermelho depois branco assim que ele sucumbiu a uma prolongada tosse. Hermione olhou pra ele em alarme. Draco parecia inocente com a sua pena, girando-a entre os dedos.

"Sim, Potter?" Snape tinha arqueado a sobrancelha. "Um par do que?"

Harry ainda estava tossindo. "Besouros?" ele sugeriu fracamente.

Snape parecia aborrecido. "Não, Potter," ele disse. "O sexto ingrediente não é um par de besouros. "No entanto," ele adicionou, "cinco de seis não é vergonhoso. "Eu não vou tirar pontos da Grifinória." Ele deixou o frasco em cima da mesa na sua frente com um ligeiro barulho. "Agora, temos um voluntário para vir aqui na frente e se tornar invisível?" ele perguntou.

Draco olhou para Harry e sorriu.

_Nunca_, e até telepaticamente voz de Harry soava aborrecida, _nunca mais, tente me ajudar novamente._

_Ei, a Grifinória não perdeu nenhum ponto._

_Não, mas eu acho que perdi dez anos da minha vida. Ah, cala a boca, Malfoy. Vai ficar invisível ou alguma coisa. Depois então, você provavelmente caia morto se você tiver que ficar dez minutos sem seu próprio reflexo._

Draco encolheu os ombros modestamente, então percebeu que Hermione olhava dele para Harry e de volta, novamente. Irritada, ela mordeu o lábio e voltou para seu caderno assim que Rony foi convocado para ir à frente da sala ficar invisível. Rony olhou com suspeita para o líquido verde fumegante e bebeu com o ar de alguém que ia ser assassinado.

O som do farfalhar do papel chamou a atenção de Draco. Quando ele virou, viu que Hermione segurava um bilhete, dobrado para que só ele pudesse lê-lo. _EU FALEI PRA VOCÊ NÃO FALAR COM HARRY DURANTE A AULA!_

Ele encolheu os ombros, desculpando-se, mas Hermione continuou a encará-lo até Rony distrair toda classe ficando brilhante por um momento, e desaparecendo.

"Weasley nunca pareceu melhor" falou uma voz sedosa no cotovelo de Draco. Era Blaise Zabini, olhando para ele de baixo de suas longas pestanas.

"Era o que eu ia dizer," Draco respondeu sinceramente.

Ela colocou dois dedos em sua luva e sorriu para ele, sua linda face se iluminando. Seus olhos eram grandes de cinza esverdeados. "Não é que você é inteligente?"

Draco sorriu para ela e sentou de volta em sua cadeira. Ele estava vagamente consciente, sem olhar para ela, que Hermione lhe atirou um olhar aborrecido. Ele estava acostumado com isso.

Rony estalou de volta para a visibilidade - "Que má sorte" Draco murmurou para Blaise, e ela e Pansy Parkinson riram. – e estava voltando para sua cadeira, parecendo verde. Hermione o puxou para baixo em seu assento pela manga e bateu em seu ombro.

"E agora nós temos outra poção," falou Snape. Ele indicou um frasco tampado de líquido vermelho na mesa. "Isso é chamado de Soporus, e isso faz...? Sim, Granger?"

Hermione abaixou a mão. "Se você beber, faz você lembrar seus sonhos."

Snape nem se incomodou em dizer à classe que estava correto. "Muito bem," ele limpou a garganta. "Draco Malfoy, venha até aqui."

Draco estava surpreso. O Mestre de Poções raramente o chamava para fazer alguma coisa, preferindo atormentar os grifinórios e não os sonserinos. Ele levantou, no entanto, e fez seu caminho até a frente da sala, onde ele parou e ficou olhou interrogativamente para Snape.

Snape destampou a rolha do líquido escarlate e entregou para Draco. Parecia sangue. "Isso vai fazer eu lembrar dos meus sonhos?" perguntou Draco, olhando suspeitamente para Snape.

"Só os mais recentes," Snape falou. Sua expressão estava vazia. "Vai em frente, então."

Draco deu a ele um último olhar suspeito, e bebeu a poção.

Por um momento, nada aconteceu. Draco olhou para classe, que o olhava de volta com expectativa. Hermione tinha a cabeça pro lado, parecendo curiosa, Rony estava olhando como se estivesse na esperança de que Draco explodisse, e Harry tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. Blaise e Pansy olhavam com os lábios entreabertos. Neville estava afundado em reflexões sombrias sobre o seu sapo. Draco estava a ponto de virar para o Mestre de Poções e dizer que nada estava acontecendo, quando ele notou que a parede ao fundo da sala parecia estar ondulando e correndo em sua direção como uma onda. A escuridão o atingiu e ele sentiu como se estivesse afundando.

O sonho cresceu como uma febre e tomou conta dele, o cegando. Isto o levou para frente. Paredes de pedra cresceram ao redor dele e um piso de mármore caiu abaixo do seu pé. Ele estava em algum lugar, e em lugar nenhum.

_Ele levantou sua cabeça e olhou ao redor. Era como se ele olhasse através de um vidro preto. O __mundo antes dele parecia fumaça, distante, tocado com a escuridão, como se a luz tinha sido sufocada sob um tecido pesado. Ele olhou de novo ao redor, e viu que estava em uma sala de pedra cilíndrica com estreitas janelas antigas, como se ele estivesse no topo de uma torre. Uma longa mesa de carvalho se estendia por toda uma parede. __Era coberta por garrafas e frascos de prata cravejado com o que pareciam ser pedras preciosas. Havia outros itens dispersos lá: uma chave feita de ossos, um punhal, a Mão da Glória. Uma tapeçaria cobria quase toda uma parede: __retratava um círculo, dividido por uma cruz, e em cada parte da cruz tinha um símbolo que Draco não conseguiu decifrar. Embaixo vinha um lema em Latim, que Draco não conseguia entender completamente, embora ele achasse ter reconhecido as palavras "digna" e "honrado"._

_No centro da sala havia uma mesa quadrada, esculpida em ônix. Em cada canto da mesa havia um disco de ouro. E perto da mesa estavam dois homens. _

_O da direita foi imediatamente familiar. Alto e dos cabelos platinados, com olhos cinza estreitos e frios, vestes esverdeadas, suas mãos, cobertas por luvas pretas, entrelaçadas em sua frente. Lúcio Malfoy, o pai dele. _

_O outro homem vestia uma casaco preto. O capuz escondia seu rosto, embora que no fundo Draco podia jurar ter visto o brilho de dois olhos negros como carvão. Sua mão direita estava despida, e Draco a reconheceu: a medonha pele branca e as unhas vermelhas. Uma vez aquela mão havia esmagado a sua até ele gritar de agonia. Quanto ele moveu a mão esquerda uma lantejoula maçante parecia brilhar lá, sugando a luz, e depois outra, e outra. Ele estava vestindo uma luva escamada, como pele de lagarto, e naquela mão havia algo que se contorcia e retorcia. Uma cobra. _

"_Eu sinto falta da minha Nagini," o Lorde das Trevas disse. "Não há mais nenhuma como ela."_

"_Não." disse Lúcio silenciosamente . "Mestre... o assunto que eu vim falar com você sobre... permanece não resolvido."_

_O Mestre das Trevas soltou uma respiração sibilante. "O garoto?"_

_Lúcio assentiu. "O menino é incerto, Mestre." _

"_Era sua tarefa, Lúcio," disse o Lorde das Trevas, "ver que ele não é."_

"_Nós perdemos terreno esse verão," disse Lúcio. "Foi inevitável, considerando o dissabor recente."_

"_Então recupere o terreno," disse o Lorde severamente. "Você não esteve em contato? Não contou para ele que estava vivo?"_

"_Sim. Quase contato constante. Ele sabe, embora, claro, eu não tenha contado tudo a ele."_

"_Faça o que tiver que fazer, Lúcio. Ele é sua responsabilidade." O Lorde das Trevas fez um movimento repentino, agarrando a cobra logo abaixo da cabeça e apertando firmemente. Quando ele a liberou, ela estava mole, aparentando estar morta. A expressão de Lúcio havia escurecido no momento que Voldemort levantou a cobra e a deixou cair no caldeirão. "Você sabe o que vai acontecer se você não for bem sucedido com isso." _

"_Ele é uma criança, e uma criança incerta," Lúcio disse. "Um risco de segurança. Eu te falei isso antes quando eu não queria ele involvido." _

_Houve um silêncio frio. Lúcio empalideceu ligeiramente. Por fim o Lorde das Trevas falou. "Não presuma que você sabe o que é melhor, Lúcio," ele disse suavemente. "Eu te ensinei tudo o que sabe. Mas eu não te ensinei tudo o que eu sei."_

_Lúcio lambeu seus lábios secos. "Sim Mestre, claro." _

_Houve um movimento tremeluzante e a cobra apareceu na boca do caldeirão. Ela não estava morta, aparentemente, depois de tudo. Voldemort estendeu sua mão enluvada e a cobra rastejou até ele, tocando seu pulso como um bracelete. "Rabicho mandou alguma coisa?"_

"_Ele ainda está recolhendo os materias, Mestre," disse Lúcio, falando de repente muito baixo, tanto que Draco teve que se esforçar para ouvir, "Ele ainda não retornou da _–_"_

Mas foi inútil. As palavras sumiram As palavras sumiram do nada, e a visão a seguiu. O aposento se fechou como uma flor. O caldeirão, os frascos de jóia e os dois homens em pé girando para longe dele em uma corrente de escuridã, e Draco começou na vertical, seu coração disparado e seus olhos voando, abrindo para ver –

A cara de Snape. O Mestre de Poções estava olhando para ele com pavor. "Malfoy! Qual é o problema com você?"

A sala lentamente gentrou em foco. Draco percebeu que ele devia ter cambaleado para trás, para a parede. Seu ombro doía como se ele tivesse sido duramente golpeado, e seus olhos queimavam. Ele podia ver toda sala olhando para ele em choque. Harry tinha meio que se levantado, e Rony e Hermione estava o puxando de volta para o seu assento. Hermione parecia estar morrendo de preocupação.

"Nada," Draco empurrou as mãos do professor para longe. "Estou bem."

"Alguma coisa aconteceu?" Snape falou baixo, então só Draco podia ouvir. "Você viu alguma coisa?"

_A cobra, o caldeirão, o Lorde das Trevas, a torre._

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu só fiquei tonto."

Os ombros de Snape de encolheram. "Você não viu nada?"

Muito tarde, Draco percebeu que ele devia ter incentado alguma coisa. _Eu devia ter falado que eu era um limão flutando em um gin ou tônico gigante. Qualquer coisa. _

Silenciosamente, ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Nada."

* * *

"Outra carta de Monique?" Hermione disse com uma voz provocadora, se debrunção sobre a mesa para Ron, que olhava para a coruja preta em seu ombro esquerdo, com expectativa. O nome dela era Nefertiti e ela foi um presente de seus pais quando eles descobriram que ele era um Adivinho. (Pigwidgeon havia sido dada a Gina). Agora, ela o bicou na orelha e deixou cair uma carta em suas mãos: foi impresso em pródigo de ouro-e-branco parado e fortemente pergumado com jasmin.

"O que eu posso dizer?" Ron desenrolou o papel e o examinou com um sorriso. "Monique simplesmente não se cansa de mim."

"Oh, você só está com ela por estar!" disse Gina com um sorriso, passando por Ron para pegar o suco de abóbora. "Você não está sério no relacionamento de vocês."

"Tem algum aspectos sobre esse relacionamento que eu estou sério!" disse Ron gravemente.

"E ela tem um bom Wonderbra (**NA: ****marca americana registrada de um sutiã que cria a aparência que os seios são grandes**) para suportar esses aspectos." Disse Hermione com um sorriso maldoso.

"Eu acho que ela está atrás de mim só por causa do meu dinheiro, de qualquer forma," disse Rony, dedicando-se à tarefa de transformar a carta infeliz de Monique em uma Firebolt de papel.

Gina ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ela sabe que não tem muito?" ela perguntou. Era verdade. Enquanto a descoberta de uma porção de tesouros medievais em baixo da Toca apareceu no Profeta Diário, os Weasleys não viram nenhum lucro financeiro nisso, uma vez que toda a coleção foi confiscada pelo Ministério para pesquisas e estudos. De todo o tesouro, só restaram o Galeão de Gryffindor que Gina havia dado a Harry e algumas bugigangas. E se eles esperavam uma enorme herança da nomeação do Sr. Weasley como Ministro da Magia, eles foram ficaram tão desapontados quanto: apenas poucos funcionários do Ministério conseguiam fazer uma boa quantidade de dinheiro. E o Ministro não era exceção, especialmente se tinha sete filhos. Os Weasleys permanecerem da mesma maneira desde que a loja de logros e brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge foi bem sucedida: agradavelmente bem, mas de maneira alguma ricos.

"Você viu isso?" interrompeu Hermione. Sua coruja tinha acabado de entregar o Profeta Diário, e sua cabeça estava inclinada sobre ele, sua boca contraída de preocupação. "O inquérito de morte de Lúcio Malfoy foi resolvido," ela leu em voz alta. "O Ministro decretou o caso como suicídio."

Ron parecia aborrecido. "Levou 6 meses para o Ministro descobrir que ele se matou? Genial."

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Ele não se matou. Sirius disse isso."

"Então ele convocou alguma coisa bem desagradável," disse Rony. "E que então comeu ele. Talvez ele tenha feito isso de propósito. Quem sabe? Eu sinto muito pela coisa desagradável. Almoçar o Malfoy faria qualquer um louco o suficiente para fazer as coisas explodirem pelo ar."

"Rony, seja legal," advertiu Hermione.

Rony parecia desconcertado. "Com Lúcio Malfoy?"

"Bem, penso como Draco deve se sentir."

"Ceeeerto," disse Rony devagar. "Porque ele parece tão triste."

Contra seu melhor julgamento, Gina olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Como sempre as ações em torno da mesa giravam em torno de Draco; ele era inevitavelmente o foco. Não mais flanqueado por Crabbe e Goyle (que haviam saído da escola após tirar apenas um N.O.M. cada) ele passou a ser acompanhado por Dex Flint, o goleiro da Sonserina, e Malcom Baddock, um moreno esbelto, que havia substituído Goyle como batedor. Ele estava inclinando-se sobre Blaise Zabini, seu queixo no cabelo dela. Em uma corrente em torno da garganta dela brilhava um amuleto em forma de uma serpente de prata, um presente de Draco. Seu brilhante cabelo vermelho-ouro derramava-se sobre seus ombros.

"_É o cabelo vermelho_," Ela lembrou Draco falando pra ela na festa de Harry. "_Eu não consigo resistir_."

Vagamente, Gina ouviu Hermione dizer defensivamente. "Bom, então, talvez ele esteja escondendo como ele está infeliz."

Rony ignorou-a e gentilmente puxou as mangas de Gina. "Não olhe para lá," ele disse. "Só vai magoar você."

"Eu não estou magoada." Ele tirou seus olhos de Draco e segurou seu garfo firmemente. "Eu estou bem." Ela espetou o garfo cegamente no prato em frente a ela, dificilmente vendo alguma coisa.

"Talvez por isso ele estivesse daquela forma na aula de Poções," Hermione adicionou.

"Não." Harry colocou o garfo na mesa. "Eu não acho que foi isso."

Ao mencionarem Poções, Gina olhou instintivamente para a mesa dos professores, mas Snape não estava lá. Nem Dumbledore. Seus olhos caíram imediatamente sobre seu irmão Carlinhos que estava engajado em uma conversa animada com o Professor Lupin, usando seu garfo para pontuar seus comentários. A visão de Carlinhos a fez sorrir. Ela estava feliz que ele havia aceitado o cargo de professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Como se sentisse olhares sobre ele, ele olhou e acenou.

"Você está comendo do meu prato, Gina?" disse uma vez a sua esquerda. Era Neville. Gina olhou pra baixo e percebeu que ela estava espetando seu garfo no peru assado de Neville, e não no seu.

"Oh querido – eu sinto muito –"

"Se você queria você podia apenas ter pedido," disse Neville parecendo ofendido.

"Não está triste, é?" disse Rony em seu ouvido.

Gina deixou seu garfo cair. "Não temos treino agora?" ela disse esperançosa, ma direção de Harry, muito envergonhada para olhar para Neville, e suspeitando, irracionalmente, que de alguma forma Draco estava assistindo ela cruzar o Salão.

Harry olhou pra ela e sorriu. "Sim, nós temos," ele disse, e Gina levantou, segurando sua vassoura, grata por ter uma desculpa para sair. "Vejo todos vocês lá embaixo," ela disse, e fugiu.

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram até onde o resto do time esperava na entrada do campo de Quadribol. Simas, que havia se tornado artilheiro este ano, já estava lá, esperando com Gina e o terceiro artilheiro, Elizabeth Thomas, irmã mais nova de Dino. Um pouco mais adiante estavam os irmãos Creevey, quem, Hermione suspeitava, eram batedores principalmente por serem irmãos, e havia certa superstição que dava sorte ter irmãos como batedores na equipe. Eles cumprimentaram Harry e os outros acenando com entusiasmo com suas vassouras.

Hermione foi se sentar nas arquibancadas para assistir o treino, uma cópia de _Quadribol Através dos Séculos _na mão, no caso de Harry precisar de algum material de referência. Não que ele fosse realmente precisar. Ele estava nervoso por ter sido escolhido Capitão, mas ele não precisava ter se preocupado; ele acabou se mostrando tão bom em formular estratégias quanto era voando.

Hermione suspeitava que ele mantinha um mapa elaborado de quadribol em sua cabeça e se submetia à vontade.

"Certo," ele estava dizendo agora, consultando algumas notas que ele tinha feito em um pergaminho. "Eu acho que é hora de trabalharmos melhor na coordenação, e telegrafar os movimentos menos. Simas, você precisava ser mais rápido nas curvas. Elizabeth, eu tive uma idéia –"

"Na verdade, eu tive uma idéia," interrompeu uma voz arrastada. "Porque vocês não dão o fora, já que vocês não tem nada pra fazer aqui, em primeiro lugar?"

Era Draco, claro, em suas vestes verdes de Quadribol, circundado pelo resto do time. Ele estava cercado por: Blaise Zabini, Malcom Baddock e Graham Pritchard. Atrás deles, parecendo ameaçadores, estavam os batedores: Tess Hammond e Millicent Bulstrode, as maiores e mais feias garotas da escola. Fechando o círculo, na parte traseira, estava Dex Flint. Rosto definido, mas bonito, um menino de 15 anos que ocupava o posto de Goleiro.

Draco estendeu a mão preguiçosa, tirou o pergaminho de aderência de Harry, olhou-a com um leve desinteresse, e deixou-o cair na neve. "Nós temos o campo de Quadribol agendado para praticar agora mesmo," ele disse, sua voz como xarope derramado sobre vidro quebrado. "Eu sei que grifinórios não são dos mais brilhantes, mas eu jurava que vcês podiam pelo menos contar as horas."

Harry não mudou de expressão. "Nós agendamos esse treino semana passada," ele disse planamente. "Vá e cheque no livro."

"Sim, eu vi isso," disse Draco girando preguiçosamente sua vassoura. Se ele tivesse bigode, Hermione jurava que ele o estaria girando também. "Quando Carlinhos me emprestou o livro. Olhe, Madame Hooch nunca confiaria em mim para eu mesmo escrever nele, mas o seu amigo Weasley, bem ele não está aqui por muito tempo, então ele não sabia. Ele nem sequer notou quando eu escrevi bem encima do seu nome. Sabe, você tem uma assinatura bem feminina Potter, você deveria trabalhar nisso."

"Você, seu rastajante desonesto," disse Elizabeth, suas duas tranças tremendo com a raiva.

"Eu sou um sonserino," disse Draco som um sorriso que derreteria até aço sólido, embora não sofresse muito efeito em Elizabeth. "Está na nossa descrição de trabalho."

"Essa brincadeira não vai acontecer mais de uma vez, Malfoy," disse Harry, seus olhos verders estreitados. "Carlinhos não vai confiar em você de novo."

"Só precisava acontecer uma vez." Draco balançou a cabeça. " Ás vezes eu me pergunto sobre você, Potter. Onde você estava quando estavam distribuindo cerébros?"

"Eu não sei," disse Harry, sua voz pingando ácido. "Estou com medo de que eu tenha entrado acidentalmente na fila de 'pingo de decência moral' em vez disso".

"Deve ter sido uma longa fila então," disse Draco. "Aparentemente, você também não teve tempo para as de 'boa aparência', 'senso de moda' e 'réplicas espirituosas'.

Rony começou a avançar. Harry o puxou de vollta pelo colarinho de suas vestes. "Eu acho que você tem passado muito tempo nas masmorras, Malfoy," Rony cuspiu, tentando se livrar do aperto de Harry. "A falta d eluz natural deve ter apodrecido seu cérebro."

"Ah, claro, porque muitos vivem em uma torre," disse Draco, dua voz cheia de sarcasmo. "Uma boa, grande, pontuda e estocada torre. Apenas um lugar certo para pequenos garotos que se sentem.. inadequados? Sobrecompensação, não é?"

Harry bateu nele. Draco cambaleou um pouco teatralmente de volta para os braços de seus companheiros de time. Depois endireitou-se e começou a avançar até Harry, enrolando as mangas até os cotovelos, enquanto ele ia.

Hermione fechou seu livro e suspirou, entediada e irritada. _Pelo amor de deus_, ela pensou. _Não isso de novo_.

* * *

A porta do escritório de Dumbledore estava fechada. Carlinhos suspirou. Ele correu com o almoço na tentativa de pegar o Diretor ainda lá, mas tudo dava a impressão de que ele tinha perdido seu tempo. Ele estava tentando encontrar Dumbledore há alguns dias na esperança de conseguir do Diretor um consentimento para a sua sugestão de que um pequeno grupo de estudantes, com permissão dos pais, é claro, tivesse permissão para estudar dragões. Além do mais, Charlie pensou irritado, qual era o objetivo de contratar alguém como professor, com uma especialidade em dragões, se vocês não o deixarão ensinar nada sobre dragões?

"Dragões são cruéis," Snape tinha dito na última reunião de professores. "Eles são volúveis. Eles gostam de colocar fogo nas coisas".

"Mas é isto justamente o que há de tão incrível neles," Charlie replicou animadamente.

"Eu não vejo nada de "incrível" em alunos pegando fogo," McGonagall disse, em um tom frio.

"Dependeria do estudante," intrometeu-se na conversa a Professora Sinistra, que ensinava Astronomia. Charlie, de maneira particular e especial, achava que a Professora Sinistra estava a fim dele. Ela andava ao lado dele nos corredores, admirando suas calças de couro de dragão.

Lupin estava do lado dele no debate,mas não ajudou muito. Eventualmente, McGonagall concordara em permitir que Charlie levasse o assunto ao Diretor. O que era mais fácil de falar do que fazer. Era muito difícil saber onde Dumbledore estava, exceto nas horas das refeições, quando ele, sem rodeios, recusava discutir qualquer coisa que tivesse haver com trabalho.

Charlie estava a ponto de se recolher e sair, quando escutou vozes emanando do corredor que levava ao escritório do Diretor. Instantaneamente, ele reconheceu o tom desagradável de Snape. "Eu estou lhe dizendo, ele teve uma reação comparada a nada que eu tivesse visto antes," ele estava dizendo. "Foi muito preocupante".

Dumbledore falou em seguida. "Mas ele se recuperou? E estava lúcido?".

"Sim, ele estava totalmente lúcido, e afirmou que ele tinha apenas tido uma vertigem, e não tinha visto nada. Talvez, ele não tenha visto nada".

"Talvez. Mas nós estamos falando sobre Draco Malfoy. Se ele vira alguma coisa, seria pouco provável que ele a anunciasse diante da classe".

Charlei deu um passo para traz, para dentro das sombras. Sete anos se esgueirando por Hogwarts, em volta dos escritórios dos professores instantaneamente se sobrepuseram há cinco meses como Professor de Hogwarts. Ele congelou onde estava, e escutou.

"Eu acho que devo chamá-lo ao meu escritório," Dumbledore disse.

"Ele não gostaria disto".

"Não. Mas a situação é grave. O risco de traição –".

"Nós não sabemos se este risco existe!".

"Ele existe, Severus. Você, de todas as pessoas -"

"Ao invés disto, talvez você devesse chamar Potter até o seu escritório".

"Nós temos que revisar isto". Dumbledore soou cansado. "Se nós lhe contarmos, corremos o riso de provocar uma tragédia sem precedentes, possivelmente sem necessidade, e eu-".

Dumbledore parou quando ele e Snape viraram a esquina do corredor, e deu um passo para que tivesse uma visão plena do ambiente. Seus olhos encontraram os de Charlie, e por um momento, houve um quase flash de preocupação neles. Então, ele sorriu. "Olá, Charlie," ele disse.

"Oh. Olá, Weasley". Snape deu a Charlie um olhar de muito desagrado. Charlie tinha a sensação de que Snape sabia que ele estivera ouvindo.

Dumbledore, entretanto, apenas sorriu de alegria para ele. "Eu posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?".

Charlie olhou para baixo, para o pergaminho em sua mão: sua proposta para a aula de dragões. Repentinamente, pareceu algo muito longínquo. Ele estendeu uma mão com o papel na direção do Diretor, murmurando alguma coisa como "dragões", "permissão", e "muito improvável alguém ser comido," e saiu com a sua cabeça ainda girando.

Risco. Traição. Tragédia. O que estava acontecendo?

* * *

"Isto está ficando ridículo," disse Hermione desaprovadamente. Ela estava segurando uma esponja úmida em uma mão e ia a aplicando no canto do olho esquerdo de Harry, que tinha parado de sangrar a alguns minutos atrás. "É realmente tão importante que vocês dois continuem fingindo se odiar?".

"Sim," ambos, Harry e Draco, disseram em unissonância. Então, em unissonância, eles riram, Draco um pouco dolorosamente devido à contusão preta-azulada em cima da maça do seu rosto.

"Eu quero dizer, isto chegará a um ponto no qual não apenas Madame Pomfrey não dará um jeito nas cicatrizes das lutas de vocês, mas ela até mesmo me proibirá de fazê-lo!" Hermione jogou suas mãos para cima em desespero. "Vocês não podem, pelo menos, não acertar uma ao outro tão forte?".

Harry tentou esconder seu divertimento. "Sim, Malfoy, você tem que se controlar".

"Eu? E quanto a você? Você me chutou na tíbia!".

"Eu escorreguei no gelo e meu pé acidentalmente foi em direção a sua tíbia".

"Duas vezes?".

Houve uma batida na porta, e então ela se abriu, permitindo a entrada da cabeça brilhante de Ron. Ele espreitou o armário de vassouras que eles estavam usando como enfermaria temporária. Ali não tinha ninguém vendo Hermione tratar os machucados de Harry e Draco. "Sucesso," ele disse, escorregando para dentro. "Todo mundo acreditou na luta, e todos eles estão falando nela em tons abafados. Isto tudo assinala, ao mesmo tempo, que a assunto prático foi bem trabalhado". Ele sacudiu seu queixo para Harry. "É melhor você voltar ao campo, de qualquer forma, eles estão esperando por você".

"Urgh," disse Harry, recuando e tocando o corte no seu olho ferido. "Você não quer ser o capitão, Ron, apenas desta vez?".

"Não," disse Ron firmemente. "Eu ano quero que eles pensem que Malfoy causou em você algum dano sério. Além do mais, todos os Slytherins estão lá, espreitando, parecendo querer um briga".

Draco parecia satisfeito. "Como eles devem".

"Blaise Zabini parece particularmente ameaçadora," Ron acrescentou.

Todos olharam para Draco, que ergueu seus olhos em direção ao teto, sua expressão neutra. "Bem, ela é minha namorada".

"Obrigado por nos lembrar," disse Harry. "Eu acho que talvez eu não tenha podido de qualquer forma perdido este detalhe quando ela se jogou em cima de mim gritando 'você acertou meu namorado! Eu odeio você!'".

"Sim," disse Draco de forma não comprometedora. Todo mundo continuou olhando para ele. Ele continuou com um olhar inexpressivo. Ninguém entendia como ele e Blaise tinham começado a namorar, quão sério eles estavam, ou na realidade, se ele até mesmo gostava dela. Falar com Draco quando ele não queria dizer alguma coisa, Hermione refletiu, era como tentar conversar com uma parede particularmente não comunicativa.

"Tudo bem," disse Harry finalmente, se colocando de pé. "Eu suponho que seja melhor eu voltar". Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a Draco. "Da próxima vez, você ganha. Nós temos que manter isto igual".

"Certo". Draco tocou a sua têmpora com as pontas de seus dedos em uma saudação ridícula, e Harry se dirigiu até a porta.

"Espere um segundo," disse Hermione, e ele parou. "Você não está se esquecendo de nada?" e ela levantou seu rosto para ser beijada.

"Oh, certo," disse Harry, e deu a volta em torno dela para agarrar com força a sua Firebolt de uma estaca presa na parede. "Obrigado".

Ele saiu, seguido por Ron. Hermione olhou para trás deles em descrença. "Eu-," ela começou, e então seu rosto se enrugou. "Argh!" ela exclamou, e jogou na parede a esponja ensangüentada que ela estava segurando. "Honestamente!".

Draco abaixou-se para pegar a espoja e veio andando parecendo simpático, ou pelo menos tão simpático quanto ele conseguia ser, o que significava que ele não estava dando um sorriso falso. "Ele continua fazendo isto?".

"Todo o tempo," disse Hermione, seu rosto uma máscara de infelicidade. "Ele simplesmente age como se eu não existisse. Eu nem ao menos consigo lembrar da última vez que ele veio até mim na aula, ou..." sua voz se consumiu. "E quando eu tento falar com ele sobre isto, ele simplesmente diz que eu estou imaginando coisas e que ele está ocupado. Eu sei que ele está ocupado...por causa do fato de ser capitão de Quadribol, e das aulas de Auror, e isto é porque ele foi recusado para se tornar Monitor, mas...".

"Mas você não está imaginando coisas?" Draco terminou para ela.

"Eu não acho que esteja," ela disse.

"Você não está," ele disse calmamente.

Ela olhou para ele, e mordeu o lábio dela. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ela não mentia. "O que é que é?" ela disse em voz baixa. "Existe outra pessoa?".

Draco disse, "Eu não sei. Eu duvido que exista".

"Então, o que é?" Sua voz emitiu um som agudo. "Você não pode perguntar a ele?".

Draco olhou para baixo, para suas mãos, e então para cima, para ela, e ela leu a resposta no rosto dele. O estranho pensamento e sensação de simpatia que os tinha envolvido no verão ainda permanecia com eles, ainda que fosse mais difícil traze-lo a tona. Ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo - desejava fazer isto por ela, o desejo de que ela não estivesse triste, o medo de que qualquer que fosse a resposta, pudesse machucá-la, e o conhecimento de que, de qualquer forma ela queria muito saber, e ele não podia mais extrair informações de um inocente Harry apenas para divulgar estas informações para ela, assim como ele não podia voa sem uma vassoura.

_Era mais complicado ser Draco_, ela refletiu, _do que com freqüência ele dava crédito a isto_.

"Me desculpe," ela disse. "Eu não devia ter perguntado".

"Ele ama você," disse Draco. O olhar nos olhos dele estava distante. O verde escuro das vestes de Quadribol devia ter feito o olhar dele perder a cor, mas não o fez. Ele salientou a palidez invernosa da pele dele, seus cílios tão escuros de encontro a ela, olhos tão claros e cinzas quanto cristal. Ele parecia um anjo, ela pensou, ainda que de um tipo celestial ou de um tipo caído, era difícil ter certeza.

Ela se lembrou dele na Mansão, alcançando em volta da garganta dela para amarrar o seu colar. _Eu esperei tanto para ouvir você dizer que...se as coisas fossem diferentes..._

Ela balançou sua cabeça para clareá-la. Ela estava pensando nestes pensamentos porque estava infeliz e porque Harry parecia tão frio e tão distante dela nestes últimos dias como uma geleira de Durmstrang. "Como você sabe?" ela perguntou.

"Eu acho que saberia se ele parasse," disse Draco simplesmente. "Ele sempre amou você...seria uma reversão de tudo o que ele é". Ele se inclinou para frente e então tocou a bochecha dela com as pontas dos dedos. "Você sabe tão bem quanto qualquer um o que ele pensa," ele disse. "Apenas tente falar com ele...". Ele suspirou e deixou cair sua mão. "Esqueça isto. Não é da minha natureza dar conselhos para apaixonados. Pergunte a alguém com mais sucesso na vida sentimental, está é a minha sugestão".

"Você tem uma namorada," Hermione pontuou.

"Certo". Draco se sentou de volta, sua boca se deformando em alguma coisa que talvez fosse um sorriso, ou não. "Então eu tenho".

* * *

O último raio de sol da tarde jorrou através da pequena janela do quarto de Hermione, projetando um quadrado de luz dourada escura na colcha da cama onde Ginny estava sentada, assistindo Hermione rearranjar seus livros. Sendo Monitora, Hermione tinha ganhado o seu próprio quarto este ano. Sendo Hermione, ela não tinha gastado muito tempo o decorando. Havia uma cama com uma colcha florida, três prateleiras cheias de livros, uma escrivaninha, e uma penteadeira com um espelho preso nela; fotos de Harry, Ron e os outros amigos estavam pregadas em um quadro. Havia uma outra foto de Harry e Hermione, juntos, em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Não havia fotos de Draco. Talvez, Ginny pensou sem dó, ele não aparecesse no filme.

"Bem, eu acho," disse Ginny, descansando o queixo dela na mão, "que talvez seja a hora para Medidas Desesperadas".

Hermione, que estava mexendo cansadamente nos livros na sua penteadeira, pareceu alarmada.

"Medidas Desesperadas?" ela gaguejou. Elas estavam discutindo o Problema Harry, e ela estava se tornando progressivamente mais tensa.

"Sim," disse Ginny, assumindo uma expressão séria. "Saia curta. Top justo. Este tipo de coisa".

Hermione parecia ainda mais alarmada. "Você acha que o problema é porque ele não me acha atraente?".

"Não!". Ginny protestou. "Não, é claro que não". Ela se levantou e caminhou, ficando parada, de pé, perto de sua amiga. "Eu só acho que ele está distraído e preocupado, e então seja mais duro prender a atenção dele agora, do que talvez geralmente seja. E você, você está ocupada também, você é Monitora, e tendo quem sabe quantas aulas extras, e quando foi a última vez que você e Harry fizeram alguma coisa juntos, só por diversão?".

Hermione fechou os olhos dela. As pálpebras estavam tingidas de azul. Ginny sentiu um golpe de preocupação; Hermione realmente devia estar infeliz com tudo isto. Os círculos embaixo dos olhos dela estavam escuros, também, e Ginny supunha que Hermione estava mais cansada do que ela aparentava estar. "Outubro," ela disse finalmente, hesitante. "Nós fomos ao museu em Stonehenge, juntos".

"Então, este foi o passatempo," disse Ginny calmamente. Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça, parecendo miserável. Ela estava vestida hoje como freqüentemente estava quando não vestia as suas vestes: um suéter casimira azul pálido, uma saia de pregas azul e cinza, com o cabelo dela penteado para cima, em um rabo de cavalo. Não obstante a modernidade de sua roupa, entretanto, alguma coisa nela lembrava Ginny dos retratos de Rowena Ravenclaw no livro dela, intitulado História dos Fundadores. Havia uma beleza translúcida em Hermione que nada tinha haver com a forma de seu rosto ou a regularidade de seus traços. Sua beleza era luz e inteligência que transpareciam em tudo o que ela fazia. Que Harry apreciava e a amava por causa dela, Ginny pensou, porque ela dizia coisas boas sobre ele. É claro, Draco tinha sido apaixonado por Hermione também.

Mas ela não queria pensar em Draco.

"Você realmente acha..." Hermione disse, olhando para baixo, para ela, consciente dos cadarços do sapato e das calças justas, "Eu deveria...me vestir melhor?".

Ginny deu de ombros. "Bem, ele é um garoto".

Hermione sorriu com cansaço. "É exatamente isto - bem - ele é Harry".

"Eu sei," disse Ginny, "e ele é o herói do mundo bruxo, e ele é seu melhor amigo, e blá, blá, mas ele é também um garoto, e eu acho que ele gostaria se você vestisse isto," e ela puxou alguma coisa da gaveta de cima e a atirou para ela.

Hermione quase caiu na cama. "Eu não vou usar isto!".

"Ele, por outro lado, provavelmente gostaria".

"É uma camisola!".

"Oh. Eu achei que era um vestido".

"Ginny! Seja útil!".

"Okay, okay".

No final das contas, Ginny encontrou uma blusa de gola rolé preta e uma saia secretária preta no baú de Hermione que passaram na inspeção dela, especialmente depois que ela usou alguns Encantamentos Encolhedores na saia.

"Eu me sinto uma tola," disse Hermione melancolicamente, inspecionando sua vestimenta. "Esta não sou eu".

"Você parece adorável". Ginny levantou-se da cama e deu em Hermione um abraço rápido. Do lado de fora da janela, a neve começava a cair em flocos brancos e densos. "Tudo ficará bem. Harry ama você".

"Eu sei," disse Hermione. Sua voz estava tranqüila. "Mas ultimamente parece que ele foi para algum lugar e eu não consigo seguí-lo. Ele consegue ser muito...distante, algumas vezes".

Ginny não disse nada. Ela sabia o que Hermione queria dizer. Algumas vezes, Harry era só Harry, e então, algumas vezes, ele parecia outra coisa de novo, alguma coisa distante e poderosa e assustadora. Ela se lembrava de acordar na Câmara Secreta para ver Harry parado sobre ela, molhado de sangue, segurando a espada prateada e cravejada de rubis com a sua mão direita, vermelha até o punho. E ele tinha apenas doze anos. É claro, Harry era um herói, e heróis não são como as outras pessoas.

"Ginny," Hermione disse suavemente. Ela estava inclinada de encontro a parede, próxima da janela; agora ela virou a cabeça dela para se examinar no espelho, e a luz cinza do inverno atingiu as pontas do cabelo dela. Sem olhar para Ginny, ela disse, "Você…ama Draco?".

Surpreendida, Ginny ficou em silêncio por um momento. Então, ela estendeu uma mão para a mochila dela, que estava apoiada de encontro ao baú. "Eu tenho que ir," ela disse. "Eu preciso me encontrar com a Elizabeth na biblioteca".

Hermione virou sua cabeça. Atrás dela, a neve continuava a cair, silenciosamente, cobrindo a vidraça da janela com um branco gelo. "Ginny -".

"Boa sorte," Ginny disse, colocando sua mochila sobre o seu ombro. "Ficará tudo bem, você verá".

Hermione acenou com a cabeça, e ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. "Eu apenas me sinto muito culpada," ela disse finalmente, tão baixinho que Ginny quase não captou as palavras. Quando ela captou, ela olhou para a amiga, sem compreender.

"Sobre o que você está falando?".

Hermione parecia cansada. "Nada. Não importa".

* * *

Não havia mais ninguém na sala comunal; todos estavam no jantar. Draco, que não sentia fome, tinha ficado para trás, ainda que a área comunal fosse dificilmente um de seus lugares favoritos. O longo, baixo e subterrâneo cômodo nunca ficava quente, nem mesmo quando havia fogo queimando na lareira ornada de mármore, como havia agora. A lâmpadas meio suspensas e esverdeadas lançavam um tipo de palidez doentia sobre tudo. Draco desmoronou profundamente em uma poltrona de veludo verde-floresta que ele arrastou para perto do fogo, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Ele ainda estava perturbado com a visão de seu pai, que ele tivera mais cedo, neste mesmo dia durante a aula de Poção. Ele estava quase inteiramente certo de que não tinha sido um sonho comum - ele se lembrou da dor que tinha passado através de sua mão quando ele estava acordado, e se lembrou de Harry lhe contando os sonhos proféticos dele, que ele tinha sonhado com o Voldemort, como Harry acordava com dores na sua cicatriz. E ele mesmo sonhando com partes da vida de Slytherin e às vezes ainda sonhava. Sonhos comuns eram uma coisa; isto agora era outra coisa. Parecia tão real, também. Ele tentava imaginar onde seu pai e o Lorde das Trevas talvez estivessem, mas não havia nada especificamente identificável naquele cômodo de pedra. Poderia ter sido em qualquer lugar.

E a voz de seu pai era tão familiar. A fala lenta, indiscreta que ele tinha herdado. O garoto não é confiável, Mestre. Draco inclinou sua cabeça para trás e olhou para o teto, que era esculpido, alternando, mármore nua e malaquita verde. _Mantenha o sangue frio, Draco, e deixe o Herdeiro de Slytherin continuar com isto, _seu pai tinha dito a ele durante seu segundo ano. _Esta escola de vocês precisa se livrar dos imundos Sangues-ruins dela. _

É claro que ele devia saber que eu era o Herdeiro de Slytherin, Draco pensou. Ele estava apenas usando esta história como um disfarce conveniente para aquilo que estava realmente acontecendo. Ele se esticou e olhou para baixo, para o livro de Transfiguração, para a sua capa. Eles estavam aprendendo como transformar vários elementos uns nos outros. _Aqua ad pulvis transmuta. Saxum ad viscerum. _Transformar água em pó, pedra em carne. Mas ele estava tão cansado para se concentrar que as palavras dançavam na página.

Então, ele escutou os som de passadas no corredor e a porta da masmorra abriu balançando enquanto estudantes começavam jorrar para dentro, retornando do jantar. Ele se retesou, antes de lembrar que Blaise tinha marcado um encontro de estudo com Pansy Parkinson na biblioteca. Ele não estava querendo lidar com ela neste momento.

"Hey, Malfoy". Era Malcolm Baddock, o Batetor de cabelo escuro que vagamente lembrava Draco de Harry com aquela idade. Se Harry tivesse sido tão perspicaz quanto furão e tão malévolo quanto uma cobra, é claro. "Chegou uma carta para você".

Ele atirou o pergaminho selado no colo de Draco. Ele se desenrolou ao tocar a mão de Draco e Draco rapidamente movimentou seu braço para bloqueá-lo da visão de Malcolm. "Obrigado, Baddock".

Malcolm acenou e se afastou e Draco teve o tempo livre para estudar a longa carta. Ele já tinha adivinhado do que se tratava, e não ficou desapontado: um mapa primorosamente desenhado, mostrando a porta da frente do castelo e a rota que ele deveria tomar a partir dela para o lugar designado do encontro. A parte de trás do mapa estava marcada com três palavras, escritas com tinta e de modo destemido. _Encontre-me aqui. _

Com um suspiro, Draco amassou o mapa até que ele se tornasse uma bola em sua mão cerrada e foi pegar sua capa.

* * *

Hermione olhou novamente para Harry, onde ele estava sentando em frente ao fogo no salão comunal da Gryffindor, uma cópia de A Defesa do Bruxo Grindelwald aberta e não lida em seu colo. Eles estavam sentados e estudando há duas horas e Harry ainda não tinha virado uma página. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e cegos, fixos no fogo, sua cabeça curvada, sua massa de cabelos escuros incontroláveis cainda, escondendo os seus olhos. Ele não tinha dito muita coisa para ela desde que ele desceu até o salão comunal para estudar com ele, e de nenhuma maneira parecia não perceber que ela estava com uma nova roupa. Tanto tempo perdido com a teoria de Ginny, ela pensou sobriamente. Eu poderia ter descido aqui vestindo um texugo vivo e ele nem teria notado.

"Harry," ela disse finalmente, quebrando o silêncio. "Você está realmente lendo este livro?".

"Não". Harry olhou para cima, impacientemente empurrando uma mecha dos seus cabelos escuros para tira-la dos seus olhos, enquanto ele dizia isto. A luz atingiu e fez o relógio dourado dele cintilar, o relógio que ela tinha dado a ele no seu aniversário – um relógio de bolso que tinha sido adaptado com uma corrente para que ele pudesse usá-lo ao redor do seu pulso como o pai dele tinha feito. "Eu não consigo me concentrar". Ele empurrou seu cabelo escuro de novo – que tinha crescido até o ponto de quase tocar o colarinho dele e caía para frente quando ele curvava a sua cabeça.

Isto deu a Hermione uma idéia. "Eu sei do que você precisa," ela anunciou.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Um corte de cabelo," ela disse.

Ele quase riu. "Um corte de cabelo?".

"Exatamente". Ela colocou-se de pé e cruzou o cômodo para onde ele estava sentado, colocando suas mãos no rosto dele e reclinando a cabeça dele para cima, para ela. Gentilmente, ela alisou as longas mechas do cabelo escuro que estavam sobre os olhos dele, deixando as pontas enroladas livres deslizarem através dos dedos dela. Seu cabelo era mais áspero do que o de Draco, tinha mais textura.

"Isto é apenas uma desculpa para brincar com o meu cabelo," ele disse. "Não é?". Ele estava de fato sorrindo agora. Ela pôde sentir a percepção dele de que ela repentinamente tinha entrado em foco, o lugar onde o suéter dela mergulhava em um V no peito dela, o quanto estavam tão próximas as pernas nuas dela debaixo da saia curta. Ele se mexeu na sua cadeira. "Hermione...estas são roupas novas?".

Foi a vez dela sorrir. "Talvez". Ela estendeu sua mão até sua varinha. "_Accio Scissors_," ela disse e num momento estava segurando a tesoura ornada que ela mantinha em seu baú. Ela apanhou o livro de Harry do seu colo e o colocou em cima da mesa, com sua varinha. "Você está pronto?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não -" Harry começou, mas a tesoura fez um corte e ele se afundou em um silêncio dócil. Hermione tentou cortar o cabelo de maneira igual, mas ela tinha que admitir, para si mesma, que não sabia nada sobre corte de cabelos, ela apenas esperava que não cortasse uma orelha ou deixasse alguma parte careca. Harry estava quieto de uma maneira não característica; fosse pelo divertimento advindo da atenção ou pelo estado de estupefação advindo do aborrecimento, ela não podia dizer. Ela certamente não estava entediada. Ela estava muito consciente de todos os lugares em que ela o estava tocando. A mão dela o firmava, segurando-o pelo queixo, sua outra mão no cabelo dele, a perna dele entre as dela, o joelho dela de encontro a coxa dele. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de uma fraca fragrância que vinha dele, o cheiro de garoto limpo, ensaboado que era Harry. Os olhos verdes dele olhavam para cima, para ela, emoldurados pelos cílios escuros que ela tanto inveja e amava. "Aqui," ele disse de repente, sua voz um pouco rouca, estendeu sua mão e a colocou na cintura dela, a puxando para mais perto. Agora, ela estava sentada de pernas abertas sobre as pernas dele e ele estava com os olhos exatamente no mesmo nível do peito dela. Ai meu Deus! Está funcionando? Eu acho que talvez esteja funcionando.

Harry se mexeu na sua cadeira de novo.

"Fique calmo," ela disse. Sua voz saiu com um grunhido.

Ele largou a cintura dela e pegou o pulso dela com sua mão direita. A tesoura caiu da mão dela e estalou de maneira inocente no tapete. "Hermione-" ele disse, e a puxou em direção a ele.

E então ela o estava beijando. Ela se entregou ao beijo com uma urgência que era quase dolorosa e para a surpresa dela, ele abriu sua boca sob a dela, receptivo ao beijo, receptivo ao toque dela. As mãos dela desceram dos cabelos dele para os seus ombros, e então deslizaram para a parte de trás do seu pescoço. Ela sentiu os joelhos dela se enfraquecerem e sentou no colo dele, enroscando as pernas dela em volta dele. Ela podia sentir a pressão do peito dela de encontro ao dele, seu batimento cardíaco através da fina camiseta de algodão que ele usava. "Hermione". A voz dele estava áspera de encontro a orelha dela, as mãos dele ásperas nas costas dela. Ele colocou sua boca na bochecha dela, na sua orelha, na macia linha de sua mandíbula, na pele sensível de sua garganta. Com as pontas dos dedos dele quase arranhando a pele dela, ele deslizou suas mãos para a sua cintura e então, de maneira rude, por debaixo da blusa dela, achando e seguindo a borda rendada do sutiã dela. Hermione estremeceu diante do toque, e também de surpresa - este não era Harry, assim tão agressivo. Mas ele estava aqui finalmente, realmente aqui, e enquanto as pontas dos dedos dele traçavam círculos de fogo sobre a pele dela, ela se perguntou o que estava acontecendo com ele, e ficou perturbada por um momento. Havia apenas Harry, os dedos dele sobre sua pele e sua boca na boca dela e ela –

Perdeu o equilíbrio. Com um pequeno som agudo, ela agarrou Harry com força e teve sucesso de puxá-lo para cima dela enquanto ela caía da cadeira sobre o chão. Eles aterrizaram no tapete com uma correnteza de arfadas e risos e foi alguns momentos de pernas se enrolando e braços antes que Hermione percebesse que a única que estava rindo era ela. Harry não estava rindo de jeito nenhum. Ele estava olhando para baixo, para ela com um olhar congelado de horror no seu rosto, e uma tal chama de dor em seus olhos que fez parar completamente as risadas dela "Harry?" ela arfou, lutando para se sentar. "Harry, o que há de errado?".

Ele balançou sua cabeça negativamente, se afastando dela. "O que nós estamos fazendo? O que você estava fazendo?".

"O que eu estava fazendo?" Hermione olhou para ele. "Eu estava beijando meu namorado".

Harry colocou suas mãos sobre o seu rosto.

"Meu namorado," ela disse de novo e desta vez havia raiva na voz dela. "Aquele que dificilmente fala comigo, aquele que não olha mais para mim-".

"Isto não é verdade," disse Harry com severidade, tirando as mãos de seus olhos. Ele tateou os seus óculos na mesa, e os colocou. "Eu estou apenas ocupado, é tudo".

"E eu não estou ocupada? Eu sou Monitora, Harry, e eu tenho aulas extras e grupos de estudo, e eu ainda tenho tempo para você. Eu não tenho nada mas tempo para você, mas você parece não querer passar qualquer tempo comigo".

"Hermione," Harry disse com força. Os olhos dele atrás dos óculos estavam frios e agitados, e sua mandíbula estava marcada por uma linha dura de raiva. Ele nunca tinha olhado para ela daquele jeito antes. Nós estamos tendo uma briga? Ela pensou de forma entorpecida. Isto era o que aparentava? Mas todos brigavam. Isto parecia com alguma outra coisa. "Hermione, deixe para lá".

"É quanto a este verão?" ela perguntou, sua voz falhada. "Eu sei que nós atravessamos o inferno, Harry, e eu sei o quão terrível foi-".

"Você não sabe," ele disse, e sua voz estava como o gelo que cintilava no parapeito da janela.

"Então me conte".

Harry pareceu hesitar por um momento. Ele estava sentando com suas costas contra a poltrona agora, reclinado para longe dela, os cabelos desordenados e desarranjados, corado pelo beijo e pela raiva. Seus olhos encontraram os dela, e permaneceram um sustentando o olhar do outro e por um momento, apenas por um momento, ela sentiu a antiga conexão entre eles ganhar vida, tão vibrante como uma coisa viva.

Então Harry olhou para longe, e o momento passou. "Apenas deixe isto para lá, Hermione," ele disse. "Por favor".

"Não," ela disse. "Eu não farei isto".

"Então nós não temos nada para dizer uma para o outro," ele disse e se colocou de pé. Hermione olhou para ele com descrença.

"Harry-".

"Apenas me deixe sozinho!" ele gritou e o soque de Harry gritando, de fato gritando com ela, a abalou, silenciando-a. Ela ficou sentada onde estava, sem se mover, enquanto Harry agarrava com força o sua capa vermelha que estava nas costas da cadeira e seguiu silenciosamente em direção ao buraco do retrato, atravessando-o.

Harry dificilmente registrou tudo que o cercava enquanto se lançava em direção as escadas, atravessando os corredores escuros e atravessou as portas da frente da escola. Ele estava tão cheio de uma raiva irracional, dando a luz a uma dor tão pouco clara e cega que talvez também fosse física. Suas mãos continuavam formigando com a sensação da pele de Hermione sobre elas, e sua boca ainda sentia o sabor da dela, e ele ainda via a expressão nos olhos dela quando ela olhou para ele no chão. Então me conte!

Mas eu não podia fazer isto.

* * *

O ar frio o atingiu como um Balaço assim que ele caminhou para o lado de fora. Ele puxou a sua capa com força ao redor dele, mas o frio ainda ferroava os seus olhos, sua boca. Ele desceu as escadas e suas botas afundaram ruidosamente na neve que tinha se acumulado ali. Ele não tinha idéia de para onde estava indo. A mundo estava bonito e frio e brilhante em prata e negro, o céu, um imperfeito diamante cravejado de ferro. A margem da Floresta Proibida se aproximava negra e irregular na distância. Harry queria desaparecer dentro dela, dentro do frio e da escuridão. Ele queria ficar sozinho e não ter de pensar ou falar com ninguém.

Ele nunca tinha se sentido desta maneira antes. Nunca tinha tido um problema que não fosse facilitado pela presença de Hermione ou Ron. Ele não sabia quando a sutil mudança tinha acontecido dentro dele, mas ela tinha, e no momento ele não podia ter a companhia de Ron, pois Ron não podia lhe fazer questões, sendo que Hermione lhe enchia de culpa e vergonha e dor.

Ele se colocou a cruzar a neve. Mais neve tinha caído depois do jantar e os terrenos da escola estavam brancos e sem pegadas e vazios, marcados somente por sombras. Ele talvez fosse a única pessoa viva ali, fazendo seu caminho na solidão, cruzando a superfície de um mundo deserto.

Ele alcançou a margem da Floresta, e se lembrou de ter estado ali ainda no primeiro ano, apavorado, arrastando um furioso Draco Malfoy no seu rastro. Eles tinham onze anos. Parecia há cem anos atrás. Ele levantou sua mão para empurrar um galho de árvore, e a luz da lua o atingiu e refletiu no relógio que estava amarrado no seu pulso.

Ele parou e olhou para ele. Sua superfície dourada, os números negros, o relógio que seu pai tinha usado até o dia em que ele morreu, e Sirius o tinha tirado do seu pulso morto, e então Hermione o tinha feito funcionar de novo, para ele. Ele sabia de cor o que estava gravado na base. Para Harry, de Hermione, sua melhor amiga.

Hermione. Uma flecha de horror o atravessou. O que eu fiz? Ele parou de chofre no seu trajeto e virou, voltando para o castelo, mas seu pé se enroscou em uma raiz de árvore torta, e ele caiu de cara na neve.

* * *

O mapa levou Draco para um antigo muro de pedras na fronteira com a Floresta Proibida, no centro de uma clareira deserta. Uma árvore crescia atravessando o meio do muro, separando as pedras com suas raízes. Draco se inclinou para trás de encontro ao seu tronco na sombra de seus galhos nus e sem folhas, e olhou para cima, para a paisagem congelada.

O céu tinha escurecido para um tom de cobalto, marcado aqui e ali como a cópia de um polegar por nuvens negras. Em todo lugar, a neve se espalhava branca e fria e brilhante, revistada por um brilho frio. O lago estava coberto por um diamante gelado, suavizado por um azul obscurecido pela penumbra que aumentava. E na distância, o castelo rosa, negro e sombrio e antigo, devendo ter a mesma aparência de mil anos atrás quando Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor viviam lá como crianças.

Às vezes, olhando para o castelo, memórias de outra vida o assolava, tão indubitavelmente como a memória de um sonho. Eles tinham estado presentes aqui, juntos, para a construção do castelo, os dois jovens homens, ainda quase crianças, montados em cavalos, lado a lado, através das águas azuis e dos áridos campos de centaurea no verão. Simplesmente tocando com suas mãos no antigo muro de pedra, ele conseguia escutar as vozes dos dois garotos ecoando na sua cabeça.

_Desça do muro, Salazar, para quê quebrar o seu pescoço?_

_Por quê não?_

_Você sabe porquê não._

_Você me ama tanto assim, Godric, até este ponto?_

_Eu amo você o suficiente._

Draco abriu seus olhos. Ele se perguntou se Rowena ainda estivesse viva, se ela choraria ao saber o que aconteceu com Slytherin, seu primeiro amor, para sempre pego numa armadilha no Inferno? Ele se perguntou brevemente como seria o Inferno. Um lugar queimando, como era usualmente descrito? Ou uma terra fria, de gelo e neve, aquecida por nenhum fogo, clareada por nenhuma luz,de jeito nenhum?

Enquanto ele estava considerando isto, houve um som de um barulho estalado por cima de sua cabeça, e uma garota caiu da árvore e aterrizou em cima dele.

Ele tentou tirar as suas mãos dos seus bolsos para pegá-la, mas o som do galho quebrando o assustou e devagar foi a sua resposta. Ele deu um passo para trás, mas não foi o suficiente. Ela caiu diretamente em cima dele e eles rolaram para o lado, para baixo em um leve declive na neve irregular. Quando eles conseguiram parar, ele percebeu que ela estava meio deitada sobre ele, os joelhos dela quase imobilizando os seus braços, um de cada lado do seu corpo, os olhos cinzas e familiares dela brilhando de divertimento.

"Olá Draco," ela disse, sentada. "Está tudo bem com você?".

Draco pestanejou para cima, para ela. Ela estava vestida, como sempre estava, com um traje um pouco demais para a estação. Hoje, ela estava usando um vestido rico de lã escura, sem colarinho, com mangas cortadas exatamente visível por debaixo da capa violeta dela. A capa estava presa pelos ombros dela com um alfinete dourado na forma de uma papoula. Haviam jóias prendendo o cabelo dela, esmeraldas e granadas, e quando ela se movia, elas capturavam a luz da lua e brilhavam como luzes de Natal, um efeito que era provavelmente intencional.

Ele suspirou. "Rhysenn. Sim. Felizmente, eu, com destreza, usei minha espinha para parar nossa queda".

"Você não está soando satisfeito em me ver".

"Eu estou surpreso que eu conseguindo fazer soar qualquer coisa. Eu não consigo respirar".

Isto era verdade. Ao invés de estar sentada no seu estômago, Rhysenn estava sentada diretamente em cima das costelas dele. Ela era leve, mas a respiração dele ainda estava cortada. Ao invés de se mexer, ela meramente mudou usas feições. Como sempre, ela o fazia lembrar de um hermético instrumento musical de madeira. Um violino, talvez. Ela tinha esta aparência delicada e vibrava nesta alta sintonia.

"Eu tinha um comentário realmente hábil que teria funcionado muito bem," disse Draco saudosamente. "E então você caiu na minha cabeça e eu esqueci o que era".

"Conte-me de qualquer maneira".

"Eu não consigo, o momento passou".

Rhysenn balançou sua cabeça negativamente e as gemas cintilaram no seu cabelo. "Você pensa demais," ela disse.

A neve estava começando a ensopar as costas da capa de Draco. Ele tremeu. "Tais homens é que são perigosos," ele disse.

Rhysenn não replicou. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, de um tom cinza vidrado e divertidos. "Você que a mensagem que eu tenho para você," ela disse finalmente, "ou não?".

Draco bocejou. Neve entrou dentro de sua boca. Ele tentou não cuspir. "Eu tenho alguma escolha?".

"Não realmente". Rhysenn estava dando um falso sorriso. Esta era a parte favorita dela, quando Draco tinha que brincar de esconde-esconde para encontrar o pergaminho escondido entre as volumosas roupas dela. Geralmente, Draco brincava por um longo tempo, mas nesta noite, ele estava se sentindo de forma inexplicável irritado. Ele colocou uma mão firmemente na cintura dela e deslizou a outra para dentro do vestido dela, ao longo da parte externa da coxa dela, e encontrou o pergaminho enrolado, enfiado de modo ordenado na parte de cima da meia calça dela. Ele o puxou, liberando e o segurou na frente a ela. "Peguei".

Ela parecia irritada. "Como você sabia...?".

"Você é uma mulher e por isto previsível".

"Oh!" Rhysenn emitiu um grunhido muito feminino de contrariedade e se levantou do peito de Draco. Ela ficou em cima dele, as mãos dela na sua coxa, uma posição que permitia a ele ter uma boa visão por debaixo da saia dela se ele levantasse sua cabeça. Ele decidiu ser um cavaleiro e não o fez. Ao invés disto, ele se levantou, com a neve escorrendo de sua capa enquanto ele fazia isto. Não existia nada de feminino no olhar dela - ele estava ríspido, frio, calculista, atemporal. Ele se perguntou de novo quantos anos ela tinha, algo que ela nunca se dispôs a contar para ele. "Você está horrível".

"Não," disse Draco, de pé, com o pergaminho em suas mãos, e tinha neve escorrendo por suas mangas, "faça de conta que você não se importa com o que eu faço".

Rhysenn forçou um sorriso então, mostrando os pontudos dentes brancos. "Você está bem. Eu não". Ela se lançou para frente então e pressionou os lábios dela de encontro à bochecha dele; foi como um roçar de uma cinza quente contra a sua pele. Ele estremeceu. "Feliz Natal," ela disse. "Eu verei você de novo antes do seu aniversário".

"Eu não duvido disto. Meu aniversário é em Julho".

"Isto é o que você pensa," ela disse e desapareceu. Draco olhou para lugar no qual ela tinha desaparecido. Ele a contou antes que era impossível Aparatar nos e fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

Ele olhou para baixo melancolicamente, para a carta em sua mão. Ele já estava se acostumando a olhar para estas cartas longas vindas de seu pai. Um belo véu de pergaminho, ordenadamente enrolado, amarrado com uma fita preta e selado com um selo em forma de uma cabeça morta. Seu pai não podia estampá-la com o selo dos Malfoys, depois de tudo - este anel de carimbo cintilante agora na mão esquerda de Draco, de encontro com o seu belo par de luvas negras de inverno feito de couro. Com um suspiro triste, ele se preparou para abrí-la, quando o som de gelo crepitado o fez olhar para cima, em alarme, seu olhar procurando através da clareira meio iluminada. E a iluminação estava sobre Harry, esparramado a poucos passos dele, de cara na neve.

"Olá, Potter". A voz emanada vinda de cima da cabeça de Harry jorrava divertimento. "Fazendo anjos de neve, nós estamos, ou simplesmente muito, muito cansados?".

"Cale a boca, Malfoy". Harry girou sobre suas costas. Ele estava olhando para cima, para Draco agora, que parecia uma silhueta negra de encontro ao céu noturno azul safira. Cristais de gelo branco estavam caídos sobre o cabelo prateado dele e seus olhos cinzas estavam da mesma cor do lago congelado. "Eu caí".

"Isto é um tanto," disse Draco, "evidente". Ele esticou uma mão fina, vestida com luvas negras de couro e acamurçadas. "Levante-se, então".

"Eu não quero," disse Harry, de modo rebelde.

"Você irá congelar," Draco pontuou.

"E daí?".

"Certo," disse Draco. "Excelente objetivo". Com isto, ele caiu pesadamente na neve próximo a Harry. Harry levantou seu pescoço para olhar para Draco com uma sensação de grande irritação. Por que Draco não podia simplesmente deixá-lo sozinho, não estava claro que ele queria ficar miseravelmente com ele mesmo?

"Você irá arruinar suas pomposas luvas," ele disse.

"Tenho mais seis como estas, em casa," disse Draco sem alteração. "Agora, o que está acontecendo com você? Você parece alguém que marcou um encontro com o Snape".

Harry riu amargamente.

"Ah, a risada amarga," notou Draco. "Isto significa problemas com garota".

Ele falou levemente. Sua voz era cuidadosa e regular. Harry levantou sua cabeça e se apoiou seu queixo na sua mão, seus olhos escaneando a expressão de Draco, que estava neutra. Até mesmo depois de tudo, desta vez, o assunto Hermione não era um que era inteiramente confortável entre eles. Draco estava cuidadoso e respeitoso e contido sobre o assunto. Isto, em si, era o suficiente para Harry saber que qualquer que fosse o assunto, Draco guardava no coração uma consideração por Hermione, ele ainda a guardava. Harry desconfiava que era isto o que emperrava o estratagema de Draco em relação a Ginny, mas não existiam meios de se ter certeza. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, Blaise aparentemente não se importava ou tinha se convencido de que isto não era importante.

"Sim," Harry se ouviu dizer, com alguma surpresa. "Você pode dizer isto".

As sobrancelhas de Draco se ergueram, mas ele não disse nada.

"Nós tivemos uma briga," Harry acrescentou.

Draco ficou em silêncio.

"Hermione e eu," Harry esclareceu.

"Certo, bem, eu não pensei que você estava se referindo a Hedwig".

Harry deu uma risada de desgosto para si mesmo. Isto pareceu consolidar alguma resolução em Draco. Ele se levantou e esticou a mão para Harry de novo. "Levante-se," ele disse. "Nós iremos sair para um passeio".

Desta vez, Harry pegou a mão oferecida. "Para onde?" ele perguntou enquanto ele se colocava de pé.

"Hogsmeade".

"Hogsmeade?". Harry tentou puxar sua mão da de Draco, mas Draco estava agora o puxando com força, de maneira determinada, em direção a Floresta Proibida. "Por quê?".

"Nós iremos nos embebedar".

"Mas - o Três Vassouras tem apenas cerveja amanteigada. Eu não sou um elfo doméstico!".

"Apenas cale a boca, Potter, e confie em mim".

* * *

O sol se arrastava para trás das montanhas que circundavam Hogsmeade, iluminando a pequena vila com uma luz quartzo rosa, a deixando com a aparência de uma bela pintura. A neve se amontoava e se acumulava como creme de açúcar sobre os telhados das casas, que estavam enfeitadas com luzes de Natal mágicas, brilhando esmeralda e granada através da atmosfera salpicada de neve. A fumaça se encaracolava como pena vinda das chaminés, deixando um rastro no céu escuro com uma fraca marca escura como listas do arco-íris.

"Bonito," disse Draco, fazendo uma pausa no lugar que conduzia à vila. O ornado dourado _Você está agora entrando em Hogsmeade _assinalava que as margens da vila estavam envolvidas, como o resto da cidade, em uma dança de luzes vermelhas e verdes. Draco olhou para elas. "Nenhum risco de esquecer que é quase Natal estando neste lugar".

"Natal," ecoou Harry. Seu tom era vazio. Era como se ele talvez estivesse também falando sobre alguma recente tragédia apavorante. "Eu não comprei nenhum presente para ninguém ainda".

Draco olhou para o lado, para ele. "Eu devo entender que não receberei o modelo de trem que eu pedi?".

"E o casamento," Harry continuou melancolicamente. "Está chegando o Ano Novo e eu não comprei nada para eles, tampouco".

Draco piscou os olhos para tirar a neve dos seus cílios. "Você tem tido notícias do Sirius?".

Harry balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Não muitas. Eu acho que ele está ocupado com os preparativos".

"Nenhuma palavra sobre a situação da gaita de fole?".

Um fraquíssimo sorriso perpassou o canto da boca de Harry. "Eu acho que isto ainda está empatado".

"Não por muito tempo, se eu conheço minha mãe," disse Draco, mas ele conseguiu perceber que Harry parou de escutar. Ele estava olhando em direção a cidade, seus olhos verdes escuros e distantes. A atmosfera combinava com ele - a neve branca como pano de fundo fazia o cabelo preto dele e a capa vermelha saltarem dramaticamente e o frio ruborizava a pálida pele dele com um saudável brilho. Mas sua boca estava marcada por uma linha tensa e infeliz que estragava o que, de outra maneira, poderia ter sido uma pintura cativante. "Oh, coragem, Potter," disse Draco. "Você parece sua coruja quase morta".

"Hermione me odeia," disse Harry. Suas mãos estavam se movimentando nervosamente sobre o cinto dele. Não um cinto real, mas um ornamento avermelhado circular, tão pequeno para ser um bracelete, que estava amarrado como uma fivela extra. Draco o tinha percebido antes, mas nunca perguntou a Harry o que ele era. Independente do que era, ele estava muito ligado a ele - Draco não conseguia se lembrar de vê-lo sem ele desde setembro.

"Odiar você?" Draco balançou sua cabeça negativamente, mas Harry não pareceu inclinado a analisar com cuidado. "Eu duvido disto".

"Quem se importa com o que você pensa," replicou Harry, sua voz sem mudar o tom.

"Outra excelente observação," Draco disse. "Certo. Este não é mais você". Ele veio até Harry e agarrou com força um punhado da parte de trás da capa de Harry. "Vamos".

Ele puxou e Harry o seguiu, sem muita resistência. Eles se dirigiram para baixo, para o lugar mais cheio de neve na vila, passando por janelas iluminadas e quentes que exalavam um cheiro de pão de gengibre e canela. Finalmente, eles entraram no pequeno distrito comercial de Hogsmeade, que incluía a loja de logros da Zonko's de um lado e o Três Vassouras do outro. A Zonko's estava fechada mas o Três Vassouras estava aberto e enquanto eles passavam através das suas portas e entravam, o barulho e o calor comprimiam o espaço lá dentro, Draco disse um feitiço abaixo de um sussurro que derreteu a neve de suas roupas sem deixar uma poça no chão. Sempre atento, este é meu lema.

Atrás do bar, a bonita Madame Rosmerta piscou os olhos e sorriu para os garotos. "Olá, Draco," ela disse. "Harry".

Draco acenou com a cabeça para ela. "Nos estava apenas de passagem," ele disse de forma importante.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, divirtam-se então".

Harry olhou para Draco em confusão. "Malfoy, o que -?".

"Apenas vamos". Draco transferiu a sua contenção da nuca de Harry para o pulso dele e o empurrou, fazendo com que ele seguisse o seu rastro. Eles cruzaram o cômodo, meio cheio por bruxas e bruxos sentados e bebendo em silencio, ao longo de mesas de carvalho, e então passaram por uma decoração gigantesca de árvore de Natal e por baixo de uma escadaria, até que eles chegaram em uma parede. Que era inteiramente branca exceto por uma pintura emoldurada de dourado com uma jovem garota muito atraente, sustentando uma não muito semelhança com Madame Rosmerta, empoleirada em um balanço. Quando ela distinguiu Harry e Draco, ela lhes deu um aprumado piscar de olhos. "Bem, vocês dois não estão legais," ela disse. "Vêm me visitar à uma hora desta?".

Draco balançou sua cabeça negativamente, sorrindo levemente. "Ranúnculo amarelo," ele disse.

"Oh, não outro," disse a garota no retrato, parecendo irritada, mas o retrato balançou para frente de qualquer jeito, revelando uma entrada vazia e escura através da parede. Draco começou a entrar e Harry, parecendo confuso, seguiu Draco, entrando na passagem.

Um espaço gigantesco se abriu diante deles. Era um elegante cômodo, todo revestido por madeira teça e carvalho escuro e latão polido. Um longo bar corria através de uma das paredes e atrás dele estavam alinhadas em estantes, lado a lado, garrafas de bebidas: gin de Sangue vermelho de Dragão, vinho negro de Gigante, cerveja verde viscosa de Troll. Uma garrafa de vidro exagerada de vodka, da altura de um homem de pé, estava de um lado do bar; dentro dela, uma vassoura muito pequena assobiava em círculos. As palavras QUADRIBOL ABSOLUTO girava no rótulo em direção ao topo.

Uma bruxa alta parada, de pé, atrás da bancada do bar, vestida com um brilhante tope prateado, derramava um jorro estreito de um liquido rosa em um copo segurado por um bruxo gordo, vestido com uma veste laranja que estava sentado, de pernas cruzadas, no bar. Enquanto os olhos de Harry se ajustavam ao obscurecimento, ele percebeu duas coisas. Uma: que o bar era, com exceção da barista e umas poucas garçonetes, habitado somente por bruxos; não havia bruxas para serem vistas. Segunda: que a garota atrás do bar não estava vestindo um tope brilhante prateado, tampouco; na realidade, ela não estava vestindo tope algum. Ela estava vestida somente com o seu longo cabelo brilhante e um par de calcinhas douradas picantes.

"Bem vindo ao Sleazy Weasel (nota da tradutora: a tradução do nome do bar seria algo do tipo, "Doninhas Vulgares")," disse Draco indicando o bar com uma varredura de seu braço.

"Gah," disse Harry, dando um passo para trás. "Eu - eu nunca - nunca tinha visto-".

"Agora você viu," disse Draco. Ele agarrou com força a parte de trás das vestes de Harry de novo e o dirigiu firmemente em direção ao bar. Encontrando um par de banquetas vazias próximas ao bruxo rechonchudo com o cocktail rosa, ele afundou Harry em um assento e se inclinou sobre a bancada. "Oi!" ele disse. "Drinks, aqui".

A garçonete de topless deu meia volta. "Draco!" ela disse, obviamente satisfeita em vê-lo. Ela apressou-se e deu nele um beijo na bochecha. "Eu não vejo você há tempos".

Harry fez um ruído gargarejado. "Você vem muito aqui?" ele disse a Draco.

"Acredite nisto ou não, meu pai costumava conduzir transações de negócios aqui," disse Draco, aceitando o beijo da garçonete com o ar de alguém para quem todo o respeito é obrigação. Seus olhos deram uma piscadela com habilidade para o bar. "Certo, então. Um Mai Tai," ele disse. "Com uma sombrinha. Verde. E um...". Ele espiou Harry. "Um Bloody Mary com uma dose dupla de Sangue de Dragão".

A bruxa barista deu um sorriso. "Sombrinha?".

"Claro. Uma vermelha".

Ela piscou os olhos para ele. "Qualquer coisa que você queira. E esperto você, você veio aqui antes do show, desta vez".

Draco apenas sorriu. O show? pensou Harry. Seus olhos lançaram-se para o lado e recaíram sobre um pequeno palco na direção do fim do cômodo escuro. Havia alguns altos postes colocados nele, e afastado, atrás deles, estava um pequeno grupo de bruxos músicos. Todos homens, também. O que estava com a clarineta parecia de modo perturbador com Snape.

Harry já tinha visto filmes depravados o suficiente para saber para que serviam os postes. Ele, lentamente, mal acreditando, virou sua cabeça em direção a Draco, que estava procurando com afinco alguma coisa nos seus bolsos da sua capa, com um ar de grande indiferença. "Malfoy," ele disse, um pouco com um rangido. "Você simplesmente me trouxe para um clube de striptease bruxo?".

"Sim," disse Draco e atirou um punhado de Galeões na bancada. "Isto deve ser o suficiente para algumas rodadas".

Harry balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu irei ver você torrar no fogo do inferno por isto, Malfoy".

"Você disse uma torrada?" a barista de cabelos prateados estava de volta (obviamente uma veela, Harry pensou) com um drink vermelho esfumasante em uma mao e um drink verde serpeante na outra. Ela os colocou na frente de Harry e Draco e sorriu. "o que vocês acham de umas torradas para os dois garotos de melhor aparência de Hogwarts?".

A despeito de si mesmo, Harry sentiu um rubor subindo, vindo do seu colarinho. Ele não era imune ao charme das veelas, nem mesmo agora. Draco, entretanto, simplesmente deu um sorriso. "Angelique," ele disse, "você nunca nem ao menos viu nenhum outro garoto de Hogwarts".

A garota veela riu de volta. "Eu simplesmente faço isto pelas gorjetas, amor," ela disse.

Draco entregou a ela um galeão. Ela o enfiou cuidadosamente em um lugar que quase fez Harry cair de sua banqueta. Quando ele se endireitou, ele agarrou com força o seu drink e o esvaziou com constância. Ele desceu tão facilmente quanto uma pintada de gasolina, mas enquanto ele até mesmo se engasgava e cuspia, ele podia sentir o líquido propagando seu alarme e incendiando energia através das veias dele.

Ele gesticulou fracamente com sua mão. "Outro," ele disse, entre tossidas. "Outro, do mesmo, por favor".

Cada um deles tinha derramado quatro drinks e o 'show' ainda não tinha começado. Não que Harry parecesse se importar. Ele estava sentando, arqueado sobre seus quatro cocktails de Sangue de Draco, olhando para baixo através dele, como se ele guardasse os segredos do universo.

Gentilmente, Draco o empurrou pelos ombros. "Coragem, Potter. A noite é uma criança e nós temos sombrinhas nos nossos drinks".

Harry virou seus olhos verdes dispersos para ele. "Qual é a sua relação com drinks de sombrinhas?".

"Bem, existe uma boa história com eles. Na verdade, não é uma boa história, é simplesmente uma longa história. Em vez disto, vamos falar de você. Como você acabou deitado, de cara na neve, do lado de fora da Floresta Proibida?".

"Eu te contei. Eu tive uma briga com Hermione".

"E ela bateu com uma pá na sua cabeça, arrastando você para fora do castelo até a Floresta Proibida e deixou você lá?".

Harry soprou um suspiro exasperado. "Não. Eu meio que saí correndo. As coisas estavam ficando tão intensas e - você e Blaise nunca brigaram?".

Draco bufou. "Não exatamente".

"O que isto quer dizer?".

Draco balançou sua cabeça negativamente, "eu não quero conversar sobre ela".

"Mas ela é sua namorada".

Draco foi incapaz de conter um calafrio. "Não me lembre".

Harry olhou para ele com sua boca aberta. "Você não gosta dela?".

"Ninguém gosta de Blaise," disse Draco, com determinação.

"Por quê não?".

"Há!". Draco se sentou para trás, seus olhos produzindo fagulhas. "Por onde eu começo? 'Me dê um presente'. 'Me leve até Hogsmeade'. 'Me compre este bracelete'. 'Faça amor comigo exatamente aqui, no chão'. 'Não, não assim, assim'. 'Pare de perder tempo e tire suas calças'".

"O que você quer que eu faça primeiro?" perguntou Harry, apalpando o seu quarto - quinto? - drink com a ponta da sombrinha vermelha.

Draco bufou. "Não, isto é o que ela é. Ela tem a pior personalidade de toda a Casa e como você pode imaginar, é esperado algum tipo de competição bela e dura".

Harry olhou para ele curioso. "Então por que você está namorando com ela?".

Draco bebeu de uma vez só o seu drink, tão rápido que Harry ficou preocupado por um momento que ele fosse cair de sua banqueta. Ele bateu o copo vazio na bancada. "Do que você está falando, Potter? Ela é fantástica".

"Er," Harry disse, confuso. "Tudo bem. Só que...não importa o que aconteceu com você e Ginny? Eu pensei que vocês fossem...você sabe. Namorar. Talvez".

"Nós fossemos o quê? Ok, Homem Sentimental, esta sessão de encontro não devia ser sobre mim. Ela devia ser sobre _você_".

Harry ajeitou-se ereto com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele levou um instante para focar seus olhos em Draco. Então, seu olhar verde se aguçou e se endureceu, e ele não mais parecia bêbado, de jeito nenhum. "Muito bem," ele disse. "Vamos conversar sobre mim".

Draco correu preguiçosamente o dedo ao redor da borda fria do copo. "Sobre o que você e a Hermione brigaram?" ele perguntou, tornando sua voz neutra.

"Por que você não me diz?" disse Harry.

Draco pestanejou. "Eh?".

"Ela conversa com você," disse Harry, com a voz fria. "Eu sei que ela conversa".

Draco encontrou o olhar de Harry com o seu próprio. "Você se importa?".

"Se isto a ajuda, eu suponho que não".

Draco abandonou a estratégia fechada. "Ela disse que você a tem ignorado," ela disse. "Ela disse que você raramente fala com ela".

Um lento rubor se espalhou pelo rosto de Harry, vindo de sua clavícula. "Isto não é verdade," ele disse.

Draco não disse nada.

"Isto não é uma maldita verdade," Harry disse de novo, a ponta da maça do seu rosto vermelha escura de raiva.

"Certo," disse Draco. "Diga-me, quais aulas ela está tendo?".

Harry pestanejou e abriu sua boca. "O quê?".

"Quais aulas Hermione está tendo este ano?".

A boca de Harry continuou aberta. "Poções," ele disse lentamente. "DaDA Avançada com Lupin...".

"E as aulas que ela não tem com você?".

Harry olhou para baixo, para a beirada da bancada. "Aritmancia," ele disse. Sua voz estava insegura. "Medicina Mágica. Guarda e Proteção...".

"Ela abandonou esta," disse Draco. Sua voz estava dura. "Em outubro. Ao invés disto, ela está tendo Estudos de Rúnica".

Harry olhou para longe dele. Ele comprimiu sua mandíbula com força. "Até onde você quer chegar?".

"Você a tem ignorado. Por quê?".

"Eu não tenho-".

"Oh, se dê por vencido, Harry," berrou Draco com irritação. "Existe alguém mais?".

Harry bateu seu punho tão duramente contra o bar que os copos bateram uns contra os outros. Draco ficou ciente do bruxo gordo a sua direita dando a eles um estranho olhar. Ele também estava ciente que sua última pergunta para Harry talvez fosse facilmente má-interpretada se ele tivesse ouvido cuidadosamente a conversa anterior. Oh, enfim.

"Não existe ninguém mais!" Harry gritou. "Nunca haverá ninguém mais, não para mim, em nenhum tempo!".

O bruxo gordo cutucou Draco nas costelas com sua varinha. "Eu acho que ele realmente tem em vista isto," ele assobiou na orelha de Draco. "Vamos, lhe dê outra chance".

"Oh, cale a boca," disse Draco, sem virar para o bruxo. Ele estava olhando para Harry. A cor vermelha escura tinha desaparecido da pele de Harry e agora ele estava muito branco.

"Desculpa," ele disse. "Não é sua culpa".

"Pro inferno que não é," disse Draco. "E não pense que eu gosto de estar entre você e Hermione tampouco, porque eu não gosto".

"Então por quê...?".

"Eu não gosto de vê-la infeliz," disse Draco, com determinação.

Neste ponto, Harry ficou em silêncio. Ele olhou para a linha de garrafas alinhadas de encontro à parede atrás do bar. As bebidas mágicas dentro delas serpeavam com cores diferentes: sombras azuladas, turquesas e douradas de limão. "Talvez, eu esteja sendo egoísta," ele disse finalmente. "Mas é porque eu a amo e não quero perdê-la mesmo se eu não...mesmo se eu não puder..." ele parou e Draco esperou, sabendo que não era o momento para interrupções. "Até mesmo se eu não puder lhe dar algo neste momento," Harry terminou.

"Você se afastará dela," disse Draco.

Harry estava olhando para baixo, para dentro do seu copo vazio agora. A tocha de luz adornava o cabelo preto dele com dourado e um tom flamejante, uma fagulha brilhante do fogo na garganta dele. O Encantamento_ Epicyclical_. "Talvez seja a melhor coisa para ela," ele disse.

"Besteira," disse Draco firmemente. "Ela ama você".

"Amor," disse Harry de maneira direta. Sua voz não sustentava nenhuma entonação. "Talvez".

"Não seja um pobre idiota. É claro que ela ama".

A barista colocou outro drink na frente de Harry, que olhou para ele do alto de seus olhos verdes escuros. Draco tentou lembrar o número de copos de álcool que Harry já tinha consumido. Ele tinha a sensação de que o número era superior a algumas unidades. "Voldemort está vindo atrás de mim," Harry disse. "Você sabe disto".

Draco se inclinou para trás. "Eu não sei nada sobre tal coisa," ele disse, ainda que na parte de trás de sua cabeça estava a memória de uma dor que queimava, incendiando através de sua palma, e a voz de um homem dizendo, O Garoto não é confiável, Mestre.

"É claro que ele está," disse Harry. "Ele tentará me pegar de novo. Por que ele pararia agora? Slytherin está fora do caminho e enquanto eu for jovem e com pouca experiência, é melhor para as chances dele".

"Potter..." Draco deixou sua voz se arrastar. "Você não sabe".

"Eu sei". A voz de Harry estava segura.

"Então...você está com medo?".

"Não. Eu estou alegre".

Draco pestanejou. "Diz de novo?".

"Eu estou alegre," disse Harry e sua voz continha alguma coisa, alguma coisa de selvagem e primário. Sua mão estava em volta da base do seu copo, o segurando com força. "Eu estou alegre. Eu tenho pensado nisto o tempo todo, Malfoy, sobre o confronto com ele, minha chance de vingança desta vez, minha chance de libertar meus pais...eu sonho com a morte dele. Eu acordo com escoriações nas minhas mãos e eu sei que fiquei acertando a parede com meus punhos enquanto dormia. Eu tinha raiva antes mas nunca soube odiar assim, desta maneira feroz e constante, desta maneira que nunca me deixa e como eu posso estar com Hermione quando eu me sinto assim? Se ela soubesse como eu realmente estou, o quanto estou totalmente envenenado e com ódio...ela pensa que eu estou acima destas coisas, que sou melhor do que elas, e eu desejava ser, mas -". Ele balançou sua cabeça negativamente como se isto fosse limpá-la de teias de aranha e seu cabelo negro voou em torno de seu rosto. Hermione estava certa. Isto precisava ter um fim. "Mas eu não sou".

Draco estava olhando para ele. "Eu não sei...".

A respiração de Harry estava áspera. "Eu continuo pensando em meus pais lá...naquele lugar...".

Draco falou com a garganta apertada. "Você usou a Penseira que eu te dei?".

"Não". Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu não consigo...". O álcool tinha tornado rude o usual tom macio de sua voz e lhe dado um tom desesperado e selvagem. "Eu não consigo usá-la, eu não consigo..." e ele se inclinou para frente e enterrou o seu rosto nas suas mãos.

Draco ficou estarrecido, seu coração batendo dolorosamente contra as suas costelas. Era sua culpa, sua culpa, ele era a pessoa que tinha contado a Harry sobre os pais dele, lá, no mundo dos mortos, lhe dando uma ferramenta com a qual aguçasse todos os sentimentos de perda e raiva e desespero, os transformando em algo insuportável. Ele tinha, através do presente da Penseira, tentado ajudar, mas não aconteceu isto, já que Harry não foi capaz de suportar usá-la. Ele foi um tolo em ter pensado nisto, em primeiro lugar.

Ele estendeu uma mão e gentilmente tocou o ombro agora seco de Harry, vestido com a capa preta. "Potter". Harry não se moveu. "Potter, me desculpe. Eu -".

Harry caiu da cadeira e deslizou sem atrito para o chão.

"Oh, inferno". Draco desceu de sua cadeira e se ajoelhou próximo a Harry, num instante. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry e o girou. Ele parecia são e salvo e pestanejou para Draco com os olhos esmeraldas sonolentos e semi-serrados. "Harry? Harry, está tudo bem com você?".

"Bem, obrigado, Professor," disse Harry, sorrindo e fechou os seus olhos.

"E um dia eu lembrarei do porque ter deixado você beber tanto". Draco suspirou e se sentou para trás sobre os seus calcanhares. Apenas então ele percebeu que todo o bar estava olhando para eles. Até mesmo a garçonete vestida de maneira pobre estava olhando para eles com curiosidade. "Vamos, Harry, se levante. Não, não caia de novo. Sim, eu sei, a gravidade é uma senhora rude. Mas nos temos que aprender a trabalhar com ela. Agora, vamos...".

* * *

"Olhe, ele voltará". Ginny segurou a mão de Hermione para confortá-la. As duas garotas estavam sentadas juntos exatamente do lado de fora das grandes portas da frente, de carvalho, de Hogwarts, que tinham na sua base uma passagem com degraus de pedras. Ambas estavam com calor, empacotadas com as capas de peles listradas: a de Hermione era azul escura, a de Ginny, um pálido dourado. Uns poucos flocos de neve prateada estavam enrolados nos cachos escarlates de Ginny e seus olhos escuros estavam arregalados e ansiosos enquanto eles estavam fixos na sua amiga. "Vocês dois raramente brigam".

"Eu sei," disse Hermione, com a garganta apertada. "Isto é o que torno tudo tão terrível".

"Brigar todo o tempo é de longe muito pior, acredite em mim," disse Ginny e revirou os olhos dela. "Draco e eu –" ela parou. A despeito do estado miserável dela, Hermione apurou seus ouvidos com um formigamento de interesse.

"Draco e você o quê?".

"Nada," disse Ginny com um elegante dar de ombros. Hermione estudou Ginny através do canto de seus olhos. O cabelo escarlate de Ginny e a capa dourada saltavam como faróis de encontro a neve. Quando os estudantes discutiam quem era a garota mais bonita da escola, isto freqüentemente terminava em uma escolha entre Blaise Zabini e Ginny. Ginny, na opinião de Hermione, era facilmente a mais bonita, mas ela não tentava com tanto esforço parecer bonita assim como fazia Blaise. Hermione se perguntou pela centésima vez o que tinha causado o rompimento dela com Draco. Eles tinham estado muito próximos quando todos retornaram para a escola em setembro, e então, muito de repente e sem nenhuma explicação, eles não estavam se falando mais. Na realidade, senão fosse nos jogos de Quadribol, eles pareciam tentar nunca estar dentro de cem jardas de distância um do outro.

Ron estava em êxtase. Hermione, ainda que tentasse esconder, também tinha ficado satisfeita. E Harry dificilmente tinha percebido que alguma coisa tinha acontecido, de qualquer forma.

Harry. O coração de Hermione deu uma reviravolta e ela levantou seus olhos em direção a linha de árvores escuras distantes, procurando por uma familiar cabeça escura e uma capa escarlate...

Ginny os viu primeiro. "Olhe," ela disse e se colocou de pé, sua capa dourada serpeando em torno dela. Hermione deu uma olhada para onde Ginny estava olhando, mas sua visão não era tão afiada quando a da outra garota: ela apenas viu uma forma se aproximando, turva e escura. Ginny fungou. "Eles voltaram...quem sabe ele tenha ido correr". Ela se virou. "Eu estou voltando lá para dentro".

Hermione pegou a mão dela. "Não. Espere".

Ginny esperou, relutante. A forma escura que se aproximava se tornou uma figura clara. Hermione podia agora ver que era Draco, sem capuz, seus cabelos prateados brilhando em contraste ao horizonte escuro. Mas ele não estava sozinho; ele estava carregando Harry, que tinha a capa escarlate se arrastando de encontro a neve como um respingo de sangue.

Hermione desceu as escadas em segundos. No frio silêncio da noite, o som de seus pés cruzando o gelo por cima da neve, foi como o som de vidro se quebrando. Ela chegou do lado de Draco e quase o derrubou em sua ânsia de chegar perto de Harry, "O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem com ele?".

"Ele está bem". Os olhos de Draco estavam sombreados, suas pálpebras tocadas pelo prateado da luz da lua. "Ele apenas bebeu demais, é isto".

"Oh". Hermione deixou suas mãos caírem do seu lado. Ela não conseguia olhara para o rosto adormecido de Harry, ele parecia tão vulnerável e tão inocente sob a luz gelada. Ela olhou para cima, para Draco, ao invés disto. "Então ele desmaiou?".

"Bem, ele acordou brevemente, mas me chamou de Professor, e então ele me pediu para levá-lo ao Palácio de Buckingham pois ele estava atraso para um alto chá com a Rainha. Quando eu não o deixei correr atrás do trem, ele se tornou violento, então eu bati nele e aqui estamos nós".

Hermione balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Com amigos como você, quem precisa de um grave ferimento na cabeça? Eu não posso acreditar que você o deixou beber tanto".

Draco olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados.

Ela suspirou. "Por outro lado, você o carregou todo o caminho até aqui".

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu não podia deixá-lo no chão do...ah...Três Vassouras. Eu fiz um feitiço de _Legerus _para torná-lo mais leve".

"Você fez agora?". Era Ginny, que tinha chegado e estava de pé atrás de Hermione. Ela apontou sua varinha para o inconsciente Harry. "_Finite incantatem_," ela disse.

Houve um breve flash de luz e Draco tropeçou para frente e quase perdeu seu equilíbrio enquanto sua carga assumia o seu peso normal. Hermione deu um passo para frente e pegou Harry e junto com Draco ela ajudou a abaixa-lo até o chão encoberto de neve, sobre o qual ele fez um fraco e sonolento barulho, se virou e colocou sua cabeça nos seus braços.

Draco se endireitou e olhou para Ginny. A luz de seus olhos estava relampejando de raiva. "Isto foi estúpido, Weasley," ele disse. "Eu podia ter o deixado cair".

"Como se você se importasse," disse Ginny, balançando seus grossos cachos vermelhos. "Você podia ter feito um feitiço _Mobilicorpus_ nele e tê-lo trago até aqui. Você não precisava carregá-lo. Você estava apenas se exibindo para impressionar Hermione".

Hermione endureceu de surpresa. O que estava acontecendo com Ginny? Ela olhou para Draco, quase com medo do que ela talvez fosse ver. Os olhos dele estavam estreitados enquanto ele olhava para Ginny, a boca dele era uma linha fina e dura. "Que rica e inventiva fantasia de vida você vive, Weasley," ele disse friamente. "Eu posso apenas supor que seja porque sua vida normal é tão sem colorido e entediante".

"Pelo menos eu tenho uma vida," falou entre os dentes Ginny.

"Certo e isto consiste em esperar do lado de fora da escola, as duas da madrugada pelos namorados de outras pessoas para mostrar que você não tem o seu próprio".

"Você não tem que me mostrar o quanto detestável você é," Ginny disse friamente. "Eu já sei disto". E ela se virou sobre os seus calcanhares e caminhou de volta para as escadas, puxando com força as portas da frente, a abrindo com uma força venenosa antes de desaparecer lá dentro.

Hermione se virou e olhou para Draco. O olhar de raiva tinha desaparecido de seu rosto e havia apenas uma luz estranha em seus olhos. Sem olhar para ela, ele disse, "se você começar a me perguntar o que aconteceu entre eu e Ginny e me dizer o quão grande casal nós éramos, eu enterrarei você até as orelhas na neve".

"Eu posso te perguntar como você consegue quiçá namorar Blaise Zabini, ao invés disto?".

"Eu já não te respondi isto quando você me perguntou?".

"Sim, mas eu pensei que nesta noite talvez fosse diferente".

"Talvez, na realidade, seja a noite de seu namorado congelar até a morte, a não ser que você o leve para dentro". Draco olhou sutilmente para baixo, para Harry, que continuava deitado no chão, fazendo seus braços de travesseiro para sua cabeça. Hermione duvidou que ele estivesse correndo algum perigo de congelar, já que estava deitando sobre sua capa, que ela tinha encantado com um Feitiço para Esquentar, em outubro passado.

"Ele parece tão fofinho," ela disse.

"Contestável," disse Draco e deu um passo para trás. "Mas ele é todo seu agora. Tenha uma boa noite e não o deixe vomitar em você".

"Você não vai me ajudar a levá-lo para dentro?" ela perguntou.

"Não," disse Draco. "Peça o Weasley para te ajudar". Ela sabia que ele estava se referindo a Ron; até mesmo quando ele chamava Ginny de "Weasley", havia um notável tom diferente quando ele estava se referindo a ela, de quando ele estava se referindo ao irmão dela.

"Eu não sei onde ele está," ela choramingou.

"Eu estou certo que você consegue encontrá-lo," disse Draco e caminhou, passando por ela, subindo as escadas em frente a porta de dois em dois, a luz da lua relampejando o emblema prateado em sua capa. Ela se perguntou se ele estava indo atrás de Ginny. Ginny não parecia querer ser seguida. Ainda, com estes dois, nunca se sabe.

* * *

Ginny estava a meio caminho das escadas para a Torre da Gryffindor quando ela escutou a voz dele atrás dela. "Weasley. Espere".

A despeito de si mesma, ela se virou. Draco estava de pé na base das escadas, empacotado com sua capa preta. A neve em seus cabelos tinha derretido e feito pequenos riachos em torno de seu rosto, escorrendo pelo seu colarinho. Atrás dele, através da janela, ela podia ver o céu noturno coalhado de estrelas prateadas da cor de seus olhos.

Ela disse, "o que você quer?".

"Eu penso que seria melhor que você não mencionasse esta noite a ninguém," ele disse. "Pelo menos, em respeito a Harry".

Ginny estreitou seus olhos. "Eu já prometi junto com todos os outros que não mencionaria que vocês dois são amigos".

"Eu sei," Draco disse. O acordo não dito travada entre eles: mas isto foi antes. "Eu estava me referindo ao fato dele ter bebido demais. Os professores não irão gostar disto e isto poderia afetar a decisão deles de o deixarem jogar. Ele já está tendo problemas com suas notas este ano. Você sabe disto".

"Você se preocupa com alguém que não seja Harry?" Ela ouviu o tom frio de sua própria voz e ficou surpresa. Onde eu aprendi a falar assim? A resposta foi imediata: com ele, é claro. "E Hermione, eu suponho. Mas então, nós concordamos em não conversar sobre isto".

"Eu não estou te pedindo para prometer nada para mim," Draco disse. "Mas Harry é o seu amigo também".

Ginny sentiu os músculos de seus ombros e de suas costas se contraírem. "Você não mantêm as suas promessas," ela disse, em voz baixa. "Por que eu deveria?".

"Eu nunca prometi nada a você," disse Draco. Sua voz estava calma. Ele empurrou o cabelo dele para trás, o tirando de sua testa e a luz das tochas atingiu o anel com o selo que ele estava usando, e cintilou.

"Você deixou implícito que -".

"Você escolheu ler algo implícito no meu comportamento," disse Draco. Seus olhos estavam estreitados, mostrando apenas uma luz prateada. "Isto não é minha culpa".

Ginny sentiu um baque dolorido de um frio estreitamento em torno do seu coração. Ela sabia que isto não era verdade. Draco não tinha fingido os seus sentimentos por ela. Mas eles já tinha tido esta conversa e não foi usada para tentar obter dele um dizer diferente ou novo. Mas quando ela pensava na festa de aniversário de Harry, a mão de Draco na sua mão enquanto eles desciam as escadas, e seus olhos quando ele olhou para ela, e todas as cartas que ele tinha escrito para ele durante o verão, a raiva fervia dentro dela, tão violentamente e tão tragicamente que era quase dolorosa.

"Você é um bastardo," ela falou, sem pensar. "Exatamente como seu pai".

Draco endureceu. Uma breve luz trêmula de emoção obscureceu seus olhos: podia ter sido de magoa ou de raiva, ou de simples surpresa. Então, ela se foi. "Realmente," ele disse, e sua voz estava amarga, "eu sou um bastardo de uma maneira que é inteiramente minha".

Ginny não disse nada diante disto. Ela se virou e subiu as escadas, e Draco não a seguiu.

* * *

Estava próximo de amanhecer, e o cômodo tinha começado a se encher de luz. "O sol está nascendo," ela disse, se virou na escuridão até que o ombro nu dela tocou o dele. "Nós deveríamos voltar".

"Não". Sua voz estava distante, sonolenta. "Vamos ficar aqui. Deixe que eles nos encontrem. Quem se importa?".

"Oh, Ron". Ela se apoiou sobre o seu cotovelo e olhou para baixo, para ele. Ele estava deitado com um lençol enrolado em torno dele, os cabelos vermelhos colados de encontro a sua testa devido ao suor. Este cômodo era um dos poucos em Hogwarts que não estava frio por causa do inverno. Sob a pálida luz cinza que jorrava através da janela alta, a marca na testa de Ron, onde Rowena Ravenclaw tinha beijado, se sobressaiu pálida e prateada. "Você sabe que nós não podemos fazer isto".

"Eu sei". Ele a puxou para baixo de forma que ela se deitou transversalmente sobre ele, e beijou sua boca.

"Ninguém precisa saber sobre isto," ela disse com urgência. "Sobre nós".

"Sim. Eu sei disto também". Seus lábios encontraram a garganta dela. "Eu não gosto de mentir, entretanto".

"É apenas por ora," ela disse, sua voz um pouco rouca. Sua determinação tinha começado enfraquecer e ela percebeu que estava se entregando aos beijos dele. Quando ele parou, ela fez um barulho de desapontamento e olhou para baixo, para ele, suplicando.

Os olhos azuis dele riram para os dela. "Eu pensei que nós tínhamos que voltar?" ele disse.

"Bem," ela murmurou, "talvez ainda não exatamente," e ela o deixou puxá-la para baixo, para os braços dele.

* * *

**Notas de Cassandra:** NB: Elizabeth Thomas foi nomeada em honra ao nosso amado Ebony. Malcolm Baddock, Milicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, and Graham Pritchard são todos Slytherins na história original e Dex Flint é obviamente o irmão mais novo de Marcus. O desagradável Tess Hammond é uma criatura de minha própria imaginação.

**Referências: **

"Eu não sei," disse Harry, sua voz pingando acidez. "Eu receio que ao invés disto, acidentalmente eu tenha entrado na fila para 'fragmentos de decência moral'". **Buffy.**

Ele suspirou. "Rhysenn. Sim. Felizmente, eu, com destreza, usei minha espinha para parar nossa queda". **Blackadder.**

A noite é uma criança e nós temos sombrinhas nos nossos drinks". **The Tick.**

""Por onde eu começo? 'Me dê um presente'. 'Me leve até Hogsmeade'. 'Me compre este bracelete'. 'Faça amor comigo exatamente aqui, no chão'. 'Não, não assim, assim'. 'Pare de perder tempo e tire suas calças'".

"O que você quer que eu faça primeiro?"" **Blackadder.**

"Você pensa demais, tais homens é que são perigosos". **Julius Caesar, Shakespeare.**


	2. Nova Roupa para Antiga Cerimônia

Capítulo 2

Nova Roupa para Antiga Cerimônia

Draco estava sentado no parapeito da janela em seu pequeno quarto, assistindo o sol nascer por detrás da Floresta Proibida. O céu estava lavado por um pálido madrepérola, chamuscado pelo fogo exatamente acima das copas das árvores; a cristalina atmosfera de inverno estava sem nenhuma nuvem. A luz da aurora fluía através da abóbada da janela, a sombra de sangue e rosas, tocando o seu rosto pálido com uma cor que de outra forma ele não parecia ter.

Havia luz suficiente agora para ler sem precisar ascender uma tocha ou vela. Na sua mão, estava o pergaminho que Rhysenn tinha lhe entregado na noite anterior. Era uma folha de um claro e branco pergaminho, com uma simples palavra escrita com um absoluto preto não familiar.

_Venio._

Devagar, ele deixou a carta cair de sua mão e enquanto ela caía se incendiando em chamas, apenas cinzas pousavam no chão de pedra nu e se acumulavam entre as lacunas das pedras. Em alguns instantes, a carta parecia nunca ter existido de fato.

* * *

Hermione acordou com um solavanco de susto. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e seus olhos estavam secos de exaustão. Ela se virou, cuidadosamente para não acordar Harry, que estava dormindo junto dela, por cima da colcha. Ele tinha caído no sono com sua capa vermelha em torno dele e ela tinha desistido de tentar pegá-lo para livrá-lo dela: ela esperava que se o cômodo não estivesse quente o suficiente, ele não congelaria.

Ela se virou assim que deitou do lado dele e olhou para ele. Ele estava dormindo, um tipo de sono pesado e drogado. Um braço estava totalmente esticado, a mão descansada sobre o travesseiro dela e meio-aberta, os dedos meio dobrados. Isto a fazia lembrar de um bebê dormindo: um tipo de gesto confiante e indefeso. Seu outro braço estava dobrado em cima de seu estômago, seu punho fechado, apertado sobre a cicatriz em forma de raio que cortava sua palma direita. Seus cabelos negros se contrastavam brilhantes de encontro ao travesseiro dela; as pálpebras fechadas dos olhos deles estavam azuladas de cansaço e sua mandíbula e seu queixo também estavam azulados, no lugar onde ele não tinha feito a barba.

Uma fagulha de dor atravessou Hermione enquanto ela olhava para ele: medo misturado com super proteção misturado com amor. Através da clara vidraça de seu rosto inconsciente, ela podia ver através da criança que ele tinha sido, o garotinho com roupas muito grandes e cabelos que não cooperavam, agressivo e teimoso e confiante e bravo. Ela se lembrou da primeira vez que tinha colocado seus braços em torno dele. _Harry, você é um grande bruxo, você sabe. _

Ele tinha balançado sua cabeça negativamente. _Eu não sou tão bom quanto você._

_Eu? Livros! E inteligência! Existem coisas mais importantes – amizade e coragem – e, oh Harry – tenha cuidado -_

Ela se lembrou de vê-lo depois disto, na enfermaria. Ela estivera completamente certa de que ele estava morto, e quando ela o viu com vida de novo, um tipo de terror se apossou dela e a fez abraçá-lo - um terror de que talvez ela não o tivesse perdido naquele momento, mas de que ela estava mais uma vez vulnerável de perdê-lo de novo. Ela se moveu cuidadosamente, se aproximando dele, indo em direção a onde ele estava deitado na cama, de forma que a mão dela descansou do lado dele e levantava e descia de acordo com o ritmo da respiração dele enquanto ele respirava. Ele parecia tenso sob o toque dela, e muito devagar suas pálpebras tremeram e se levantaram e ele abriu seus olhos. Sem os óculos, eles eram claras janelas de vidro verde, ladeados por cílios negros.

Ela prendeu sua respiração, esperando. Ele estaria com raiva – ele se lembraria da briga deles – ele se lembraria da noite passada, depois que ela o tinha trazido pelas escadas até o quarto dela? Ainda que tudo o que ele tinha feito era adormecer imediatamente, empurrando as mãos dela enquanto ela tentava ajudá-lo a tirar suas botas, sua jaqueta úmida.

Mas os olhos verdes dele ainda estavam enevoados de sono e ele sorriu para ela de modo cansado, mas sem surpresa, como se ele esperasse vê-la ali quando ele acordasse. Ele se virou de forma que ele pudesse esticar seus braços e ela foi até eles e o deixou abraçá-la com força, sentindo o restante de umidade de sua capa sob as mãos dela, o movimento da respiração suave dele nos cabelos da nuca do pescoço dela. Eles ficaram deitados assim por alguns minutos, sem se falar antes que ela sentisse o aperto dele se afrouxar, e ele a libertou, movendo sua mão direita para cima, para tocar o rosto dela.

Muito suavemente, ela disse, "Como você está se sentindo?".

Ele limpou a garganta dele e recuou. "Eu estou na cama com meus sapatos e estou me sentindo como alguém que tomou limão com dente de alho, carregou duas vezes o seu peso e o deixou cair na minha cabeça. A não ser isto, eu estou bem". Ele sorriu para ela. "E você está aqui, o que anula o efeito qualquer coisa de ruim". O sorriso se transformou em um olhar embaraçado. "Nós... fizemos alguma coisa na noite passada?".

Hermione sorriu para ele com doçura. "O que, você não se lembra da nossa primeira vez?".

Harry se sentou repentinamente e então segurou com força sua cabeça. "Owwwww," ele lamentou e olhou para ela de maneira suplicante. "Nós não fizemos! Diga-me que nós não fizemos".

Hermione cruzou seus braços e olhou para ele com os olhos estreitados. "Por que, seria uma coisa tão ruim?".

"Se eu não me lembro, seria uma coisa _muito _ruim," ele replicou.

Hermione jogou com rapidez seus cachos para trás e deu de ombros. "Você estava muito distante e fora de si para fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser desmoronar na cama depois de ter vomitado em todos e sobre alguns livros na sala comunal – eu acho que você deve desculpas ao Neville".

"Eu não vomitei em você, né?".

Hermione sorriu. "Quê romântico. Não, você não vomitou em mim. Você não vomitou em Draco tampouco, o que é decepcionante. Eu me pergunto como ele teria lidado com isto".

"Muito mal, eu suspeito". Harry levou sua mão até suas têmporas. "Eu me lembro muito pouco de alguma coisa da noite passada depois...". Ele ficou repentinamente muito pálido. "Depois...". Ela observou enquanto a consciência inundava a expressão dele, seguida pelo choque, seguida pelo horror. "Oh, Deus," ele disse, soando entorpecido. "Oh, Deus. A noite passada. O que você deve estar pensando de mim. Eu não sei o que deu em mim-".

"Mais ou menos depois da quarta vodka, as coisas mudam".

"Eu acho que foi gim," ele replicou de forma distraída. Ele olhou para ela, pálido e cheio de remorsos. "Hermione, eu -".

"Foi a um clube de strip. Eu sei".

Harry parecia como se tivesse caído da cama. "Você sabe? Como você sabe?".

"Você," ela disse e o empurrou com um dedo, "fala enquanto dorme".

"Oh". Harry parecia muito embaraçado, o que ela sempre achou ser algo muito fofo - as orelhas dele ficavam vermelhas e ele mordia o lábio dele. "Eu, uh -".

"Quem é Angelique?".

"Angelique?". Harry escamoteou. "Ela era, um, a barista".

"A barista de topless?".

"S-sim. Bem, ela tinha muito cabelo".

"Sério". A voz de Hermione estava cotejada de desdém. "E era realmente Snape que estava tocando o clarinete?".

"Hermione!". Harry deixou de lado o travesseiro que estava segurando em um gesto de desespero. "Eu não sei como eu acabei no _Sleazy Weasel, _simplesmente aconteceu, e eu irei conseguir para você, eu comprarei para você e para Ginny cópias do calendário da _Playwitch _em roupas de banho -".

"Eu ouvi dizer que Charlie estava no mês de fevereiro," disse Hermione, fascinada.

"- apenas me perdoe".

Hermione apenas soltou a respiração em um sinal exasperado. "Oh, Harry, pelo amor de Deus, eu não me importo com isto. Então, você foi tomar uns drinks, então foi ao - uh, _Sleazy Weasel, _o que é um nome ridículo, eu não me importo, eu sei exatamente onde reside a culpa disto tudo e ela está em Draco. Mas eu até mesmo não o culpo, ele estava simplesmente tentando levantar o seu animo e se funcionou, pelo amor de Deus, eu devo ser a primeira pessoa a agradecê-lo. Eu estava tão preocupada -".

"Eu não estava exatamente me desculpando por isto". Ele se levantou e a pegou pelos pulsos, a levantando para que ficasse de pé. Ela se levantou junto com ele, e ficou de pé, inclinando sua cabeça para trás, para olhar para ele. Ela se lembrava de quando era mais alta do que ele. Não mais. "Existe também o que aconteceu na sala comunal. Eu estou me desculpando por isto. Eu fui um total idiota, e - me perdoe, por favor,".

Hermione hesitou.

As mãos de Harry estavam apertadas. Ela podia sentir o seu aperto envolvendo os pulsos dela e olhou para cima, procurando seu rosto. Atrás dos olhos coloridos por um absoluto verde, havia preocupação e até mesmo um pânico crescente. Ele estava com medo de que ela não o perdoasse, e por quê? _Porque ele sabe que tudo o que estava ele escondeu de mim é alguma coisa séria e se eu soubesse o que era, ficaria com raiva. Com muita raiva._

"É claro que eu perdôo você," ela disse. Ela escutou sua própria voz como se ao longe: distante e um pouco fria. "Não existe quase nada que você possa fazer que eu não pudesse perdoar e você sabe disto".

Um pouco de medo se apagou da expressão dele, mas alguma ansiedade permanecia como a imagem atrasada do sol de encontro às pálpebras fechadas. Existia sempre esta escuridão lá, nos olhos dele. Hermione fez uma correspondência com a escuridão deste armário de vassouras debaixo das escadas, a sombra que nunca podia deixar totalmente o lugar. "Então o que...".

"Eu não sei o que está perturbando você, Harry," ela disse. "Mas alguma coisa está. Você acha que eu não posso perceber?". Ela puxou seus pulsos do aperto dele, pegou suas mãos e as girou. Junto com a lateral da mão direita dele, estava uma feia contusão e ambas as palmas eram impressas com uma meia lua sem cor, onde as unhas dele tinham escavado a pele. "Você está se martirizando com alguma coisa, literalmente, e também de modo figurado. E se você não me disser o que está dilacerando você, então você estará colocando um abismo entre nós. E se um dia eu não conseguir alcançá-lo através dele, então você não terá ninguém para culpar, a não ser você mesmo".

Ela levantou seus olhos para o rosto dele e por um momento viu a máscara deixar a sua expressão, expondo por um momento o Harry que ela conhecia – vulnerável, confuso, ferozmente amável. Então os olhos dele deslizaram se afastando do rosto dela. Ele disse, "apenas me dê um pouco mais de tempo".

Ela suspirou. Ela se sentia muito cansada, pois, de novo, ela quase não tinha descansado na noite anterior. "Faça o que você precisa fazer Harry".

"Eu te amo," ele disse. Seu tom era esperançoso, um pouco defensivo. Mas ela reagiu à declaração mesmo assim, como sempre ela reagia. Ela levantou seu rosto e ele a beijou gentilmente, a sombra dos pêlos eriçados ao longo da mandíbula e do queixo dele roçando a pele dela. Ela colocou sues braços em torno dele então, e ele a segurou, seu rosto se arqueando nos cabelos dela, suas mãos a abraçando, através das costas dela. Mas, mesmo que eles estivessem de pé, muito próximos, aparentemente tão próximos quanto duas pessoas podiam estar, Hermione sentia a distância entre eles e sabia que ela não iria se romper.

* * *

Café da manhã. Ginny empurrou de maneira mal-humorada o seu prato com ovos e torrada. Ela não estava certa do porque estava com um tamanho mau humor - talvez fosse o nervosismo por conta do jogo desta tarde, ou talvez fosse o fato de que não tinha dormido bem na noite passada. Ela tinha ficado na cama, acordada, lembrando do rosto de Draco enquanto ele dizia, "eu nunca prometi nada a você". A expressão dele tão vazia, aqueles olhos cinza tão ilegíveis. Ela pensou que o vazio era pior do que a frieza que ele algumas vezes mostrava. Pelo menos, a frieza era um sentimento. O vazio era apenas – nada. E era irritante. Às vezes, ela se perguntava se pessoas se apaixonavam por ele tão facilmente porque ele podia ser tão ilegível - como uma bela e vazia casa. Você podia sonhar imaginar haver qualquer coisa dentro dela.

Ela se perguntou se Blaise sabia como lê-lo ou e alguém sabia. Harry, talvez. Quando ele se esforçava.

Argh. Ginny comeu outra fatia de ovos e se privou de olhar para a mesa da Slytherin, o que ela fazia muito bem. Draco era impossível. Totalmente impossível. Existiam muitos outros garotos atraentes na escola. Seamus Finnegan por exemplo. Ali, ele estava de frente para ela, comendo mingau com um garfo. Com seus cabelos louro-escuros, olhos azuis e um sotaque Irlandês, Seamus era certamente interessante. Não era, tampouco, um ruim jogador de Quadribol. Então, porque ela não estava interessada _nele_?

"Ginny?". Seamus estava dando a ela um olhar estranho. "Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?".

Ginny percebeu que ela o estava encarando. "Oh. Uh. Não".

"Sim, você tem," disse Dean, olhando em volta. "Muitas malditas sardas".

"Eu não tenho," disse Seamus amigavelmente. Isto era verdade – Ginny, sendo uma Weasley, conhecia muito bem sardas quando as via. Seamus tinha apenas um pouco, em cima do nariz.

"Você tem".

"Não tenho".

Ginny deixou Seamus e Dean para lá, na disputa deles. Eles eram capazes de continuar com isto durante muito tempo. Ela olhou ao redor, esperançosa, a mesa mais uma vez, de novo, como se Harry, Hermione ou Ron talvez tivesse aparecido espontaneamente ali desde a última vez que ela olhou, mas não - todos eles continuavam atrasados para o café da manhã. Próximo dela, Lavender e Parvati explodiam em um novo dilúvio de risadas. Ginny era capaz de entender, entre as risadas, as palavras _Draco_, _tão_ e _fofo_. Ela jogou seu garfo no prato e olhou para cima, para ver que elas estavam de fato olhando para a mesa da Slytherin, na qual Draco estava ocupado em uma conversa com Malcolm Baddock.

Ginny suspirou. Desde que Hermione, provavelmente de maneira não inteligente, tinha contado a Lavender e Parvati que Draco Malfoy não era tão mal quando você o conhecia, elas se sentiram livres para expressar a atração que tinham por ele desde o começo. Apenas o assistir levantar-se e sentar-se na mesa da Slytherin, na hora das refeições, tornou-se algum tipo de esporte para elas.

"Você sabe, de certo modo, é propício que ele esteja na Slytherin," disse Parvati, um pouco nebulosa. "Verde, realmente, combina com ele".

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus". Ginny revirou os seus olhos. "Escutem vocês dois. 'Aqui vem Draco Malfoy, vamos todas arremessar as nossas calcinhas para ele, em um arroubo louco de paixão'. Eu quero dizer, realmente. Independente de qualquer coisa, orgulhem-se de Gryffindor e -".

"Não existe forma de arremessar nossas calcinhas para ele," interrompeu Lavender, severamente. "Ele está namorando a Blaise".

Ginny derrubou o seu leite do seu copo com uma pancada. "Sarcasmo é precisamente o que vocês carecem de ter, não é?". Ela se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, o que elas iriam dizer se ela lhes contasse que dividiu alguns beijos apaixonados com Draco, no verão passado e que ele não tinha nada de especial. Ela afastou a idéia: primeiro, porque elas podiam não acreditar nela, de qualquer forma, e segundo porque não era exatamente verdade. "De qualquer jeito, desde quando vocês duas estão intimidadas com Blaise?".

Parvati deu de ombros. "Você não pode infringir o território de outra garota, até mesmo se ela é uma Slytherin. É o Código de Conduta das Garotas".

Ginny levantou uma sobrancelha. "O Código de Conduta das Garotas".

"É como o Código de Conduta dos Bruxos," disse uma voz familiar na orelha dela, "apenas com mais espartilhos".

Ginny se virou em torno de si para ver seu irmão no processo de se sentar perto dela. "Ron!" ela disse surpresa. "Você parece horrível".

Ele parecia horrível, ou pelo menos como se não tivesse dormido toda a noite - seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e tinham círculos de exaustão, quase negros, debaixo dos seus olhos azuis. Mas o seu sorriso irradiava bom humor. "Obrigado, Gin. Eu sei que posso sempre contar com você para levantar o meu ego ferido". Ele estendeu uma mão. "Ovos," ele acrescentou.

Ginny lhe entregou o prato com ovos. "Você não pegou no sono, ou o quê?".

Revolvendo a comida na sua boca, Ron não respondeu. Um minuto depois, Harry e Hermione tinham se juntado a eles, à mesa. Nenhum deles parecia especialmente ter dormido também, ainda que isto pouco surpreendesse Ginny. Da última vez que ela viu Harry, ele estava inconsciente na neve e ela suponha que Hermione provavelmente tinha cuidado dele a noite toda. "Olá!", ela murmurou alegremente. Harry sobressaltou-se. Hermione, cuja pele parecia quase transparente de cansaço, sorriu para ela palidamente. "Eu estou _tão _contente por nós termos um jogo contra a Slytherin hoje," acrescentou Ginny com rapidez. "Harry e Ron parecem exatamente prontos para limpar o campo com eles. Eu tenho uma sugestão, Harry. Quando dê a impressão de que Draco está quase pegando o Pomo, por que você não vomita nele?".

"Eurgh," disse Harry, parecendo verde.

"Nós jogaremos bem," disse Ron, discretamente empurrando um jarro de água na direção de Harry. "Reidratar-se, Harry".

Enquanto Harry, obdientemente, bebia a água, Hermione olhava para ele ansiosa. "Oh, vá a Madame Pomfrey, sim?", ela disse finalmente. "Eu sei que ela deve ter poções para ressaca em algum lugar e eu não tenho tempo para fazer uma antes do jogo. Elas levam pelo menos um dia para ser preparada".

"Tudo bem". Harry fez um gesto com sua mão, com fraqueza. "Eu irei. Eu irei antes de História da Magia".

"Isto é bom," disse Ginny. "Porque, neste momento, você parece que não conseguiria voar nem se eles te atirassem com um canhão".

"Você está simplesmente irritada porque eu fui beber com Draco e você não gosta dele," disse Harry, irritavelmente sendo direto.

"_Shhh_," sibilou Ginny, quase derramando o copo com leite dela. "O fã clube dele escutará você".

"Draco tem um fã clube?" disse Harry com um sincero espanto.

Ginny jogou o seu queixo para baixo, em direção à mesa em que estavam Lavender e Parvati, que estavam agora rindo com algumas garotas do sexto ano. "Sim e elas estão tendo uma reunião neste momento".

Ron bufou. "Existe algum problema com a ponte em que elas normalmente estão?".

Hermione engasgou com o seu suco de abóbora e então riu. "Ron...".

"Sim?".

Hermione deu a ele um olhar inocente. "Nada". Ela colocou seu copo na mesa e sorriu. "Eu estava para dizer agora mesmo que eu tenho alguma Poção Pepperup no meu baú se você precisar. Você parece um pouco cansado".

"Eu não estou cansado," disse Ron e bocejou muito. "Eu estou bem".

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você está se lembrando que nós temos uma reunião de monitores às duas horas não é?".

"Bem lembrado," disse Ron. "Nenhuma Poção Pepperup para mim. Seria muito cruel me privar da oportunidade de dormir durante uma daquelas reuniões".

"E o mistério do por que você foi feito Monitor se aprofunda ainda mais," disse Hermione, sacudindo sua cabeça. "O que você teria feito - levou uma folha do livro de Fred e George e os chantageou?".

Harry estendeu uma mão e bateu nas costas de Ron. "O Ron aqui, por acaso, tem muitas e ótimas qualidades de liderança," ele disse.

"Sim," concordou Hermione. "Atualmente, ele encheu a Casa de, no mínimo, uma montante de deveres de casa feitos, uma montante de cervejas amanteigadas consumidas e mais um número de cartas recebidas de suspeitosas prostitutas Francesas de nomes idiotas".

"Certo," disse Ron. "Porque _Hermione _não é de maneira nenhuma um nome idiota".

"Isto não é sobre meu nome –", Hermione começou de forma indignada e então se levantou com um salto. "Ow! Ron!". Ela olhava para ele. "Eu não posso acreditar que você me chutou por debaixo da mesa. Isto é tão imaturo".

Ron sorriu para ele, de forma amigável. Ginny se lembrou do tempo em que alguém – Draco, ela secretamente suspeitava – tinha trocado as letras do crachá de Monitor, assim, no lugar de se ler "Ron Weasley, Monitor" se lia "Ron Weasley, Bastardo Convencido". Ron não tinha se divertido, apesar de que anos atrás, quando Fred e George fizeram exatamente a mesma coisa com Percy, ele achara engraçado.

Talvez, ela meditou Harry não fora, de maneira alguma, estúpido por recusar o serviço de Monitor, apesar de tudo.

* * *

O teto do Salão dos Monitores desaparecia a perder de vista na escuridão acima deles. A mesa redonda que estava no meio do cômodo, em volta da qual, gerações de monitores da escola se sentaram, estava marcada pelos sinais dos anos - os cortes das penas, talhando iniciais, manchas de tintas derramadas. No centro da mesa tinha um anel prateado, levemente em relevo, aproximadamente com dez polegadas de diâmetro.

A parede norte do cômodo tinha duas janelas com vidros coloridos, uma dourada, outra azul; a parede sul tinha janelas verdes e azuis. Ron estava de pé na cabeceira da mesa, suas costas para a parede oeste. Havia uma longa, branca e estreita janela clara atrás dele, embaçada por uma geada e através dela, mais brancura era visível – neve depositada nos ramos nus das árvores, as fagulhas de luz do sol, sem cor, sob a massa de neve. Na frente de toda a brancura, os cabelos brilhantes e vermelhos de Ron se destacavam como bandeiras em chamas.

"Este encontro acontecerá para colocar algumas coisas em ordem". Ele bateu na mesa com uma mão e forçou um sorriso. "Ok pessoal, sentem-se". Ele jogou o seu queixo em direção a Draco, que ainda estava parado, de pé, perto da porta. "Malfoy, venha aqui e se sente. Você está atrasado".

Os outros monitores – era permitido a cada casa ter dois monitores, neste ano, a partir do quinto ano, fazendo com que houvesse vinte e quatro no total – viraram e olharam para ele. Pansy Parkinson, a outra monitora da Slytherin, revirou os seus olhos e empurrou uma cadeira próxima dela de forma que ele pudesse se sentar.

As costas de cada cadeira dos monitores da Slytherin estavam incrustadas com uma cobra prateada enrolada. "Sente-se," ela disse.

Ele não o fez. Seus olhos escaneavam para cima e para baixo a mesa e veio a ficar do lado de Ron. "Onde está a Hermione?".

Ron parecia irritado. "Ela não conseguiria chegar a tempo. Este será um encontro curto e ela me autorizou a agir junto com os nossos pares".

"Ótimo". Draco deu a volta em torno da mesa, devagar, e caiu pesadamente na cadeira próxima a Pansy. Isto o colocou exatamente do lado esquerdo de Ron. Ele fez com que sua voz ficasse em tom baixo, "Você não sabe onde ela está não é?".

Ron, embaralhando os pergaminhos, teve a intenção de ignorá-lo.

"Ela simplesmente não perderia um encontro por nada no mundo. Ela ama os encontros mais do que me ama".

"Ela ama sífilis mais do que ama você, Malfoy," sibilou Ron.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, sentado mais afastado na mesa, levantou uma sobrancelha. "Alguém disse alguma coisa sobre sífilis?".

"Eu estava apenas dizendo a Ron que com um pouco de pomada, seus sintomas desapareceriam muito," disse Draco suavemente.

"Eu acho que dificilmente sífilis seja um tópico apropriado para um encontro de monitores," disse Pansy, balançando sua cabeça negativamente, de forma que seus brincos tilintaram.

"Isto é verdade," disse Draco. "Eu acho que nós devíamos discutir assuntos mais importantes, como esta conspiração silenciosa que finge que a Torre de Astronomia é de fato usada para astronomia, quando nós todos realmente sabemos que as pessoas apenas vão lá em cima para dar uns amassos, uns nos outros, sem sentido".

"_Eu _tenho usado a Torre de Astronomia para astronomia," disse Justin, irritado.

"Sim, bem, você é apenas um triste e sem esperança, não é, Finch-Fletchley?".

"Parabéns, Malfoy," disse Ron, em voz alta, falando acima do coro de murmúrios irritados que se seguiram a última observação de Draco. "Cinco minutos de encontro e você já perdeu o controle. E você se pergunta por que todos adquirem uma instantânea antipatia de você".

"Eu estava apenas representando para ganhar tempo," disse Draco, mas ele levantou sua mão, e deu de ombros, sorrindo tranqüilamente. Era um polido e brando sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos. "Eu estou pronto para falar de negócios".

"Não, você está pronto para calar a boca e escutar. Diga mais alguma coisa e vinte pontos serão tirados da Slytherin". Ron levantou sua varinha e a moveu em direção ao centro da mesa, onde o emblema de Hogwarts estava adornado dentro de círculo prateado entalhado. "_Ascensus orbis_," ele disse e o círculo prateado se descolou e se levantou no ar, girando indolentemente. Ron o observou até ele parar, girando, aproximadamente umas doze polegadas acima da mesa. Então, ele falou. "Ele encontro está agora em andamento. Tudo bem então, sucessão de negócios…

Moção de ter todos os monitores da escola engajados na procura pelo Trevor, o Sapo - votos unânimes de não. "Desculpe-me, Neville".

Neville, que não era um monitor, mas tinha sido autorizado a se sentar na reunião para ouvir o resultado de seu pedido, parecia resignado.

"Tudo bem, então, o Pub Crawl (uma festa) do Sétimo Ano," disse Ron, revolvendo mais papéis. "No último ano, foi um desastre, com, pelo menos seis alunos dos primeiros anos tomando Poções para Envelhecer para tentar enganar as barreiras de segurança e dois alunos do sexto ano bebendo uma garrafa inteira de vinho de Gigantes e enfeitiçando um ao outro. Um deles ainda tem vestígios de antenas pregadas na sua cabeça. Nós não podemos permitir que este tipo de coisa aconteça, de novo, este ano".

"Bem, o que nós podemos fazer quanto a isto?" perguntou Padma Patil. Enquanto ela falava, o círculo giratório se tornou azul para a casa de Ravenclaw.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos de algumas regras mais específicas," disse Justin e a esfera se tornou dourada. "Como esta, Bebidas Levemente Espumantes só podem ser consumidas _dentro_ da festa".

Todos deram risadas. Ninguém, na mesa, tinha estado na festa Pub Crawl, no ano passado, mas eles todos tinha ouvido falar de Eric Sorenson, o aluno do sétimo ano que tinha flutuado até o cume da torre espiralada de Hogsmeade e tinha sido resgatado pelos habitantes da cidade montados em vassouras.

"Bem, que estabelecimentos estão envolvidos este ano?" perguntou Padma.

"Fred e George estão transformando a "Logros para Bruxos dos Weasleys" em uma vinícola..." disse Ron.

"Vinícola de Bruxos dos Weasleys?" perguntou Draco enquanto a esfera se tornava verde.

"Uh-huh," disse Ron imediatamente. "O Três Vassouras, é claro, o Cabeça de Javali e o Lêmure Sagaz (Lêmure = tipo de macaco), mais o Forte Floreado que está trazendo seu sorvete de creme e a variação do sorvete de Cerveja Amanteigada, o Duque Adocicado estará fornecendo doces de graça, o Refúgio do Livro trará chá de ervas para aqueles que desejarem aproveitar o evento de uma maneira não intoxicante -".

"Idiota," comentou Draco, calmamente.

"- e a loja de frituras estará aberta também. Agora, é realmente um evento muito simples. Todos recebem um pergaminho quando eles saem, explicando quando cada estabelecimento estará oferecendo seus serviços e é claro que os eventos marcados em horas diferentes. Quem quer distribuir os pergaminhos?".

Todos pareceram incertos, mas, finalmente, Pansy se ofereceu, principalmente, Draco desconfiou, porque ela não teria um namorado para o evento.

"Tudo bem, agora a questão principal que é manter os alunos mais novos longe das tentativas de se enfiar na festa. Os alunos do Sexto Ano, especialmente, acham que estão muito velhos para o Yule Ball," ele acrescentou, lançando um olhara para os monitores do sexto ano, que resmungavam em voz baixa. "Agora, em termos de resolver este problema...".

A voz de Ron lentamente desapareceu da consciência de Draco enquanto a exaustão de não ter dormido muito na noite passada, começava a recair sobre ele. Ele estava tendo momentos difíceis para manter suas pálpebras abertas. Colocando as mãos sobre seus olhos, Draco olhou para baixo, para a mesa, tendo esperança de que isto parecesse como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos e fechou seus olhos. O som das outras vozes no cômodo retrocedeu como uma onda puxada para trás e a escuridão do sono o envolveu.

"_Onde está meu servo?"._

"_Ele está no outro cômodo, meu Lord. Ele está trazendo aquilo que nós exigimos dele e ele pede, de novo, o seu perdão"._

_Uma respiração aguda, assobiada e aspirada. "Faça-o entrar"._

_Era o mesmo cômodo da torre, ainda que as mobílias tivessem se multiplicado. No topo da longa mesa, de encontro a parede, estavam empilhadas, de maneira vertiginosa, uma série de objetos mágicos. Frascos e garrafinhas prateadas, almofariz de jade, alambiques transparentes. Caldeirões cujos conteúdos dourados produziam luz de um assustador verde azulado. Ele via o cômodo de um novo ângulo, encarando os dois homens que estavam de pé, lado a lado, olhando para baixo, para o pentagrama gravado no chão. Atrás disto, ele podia ver uma parede cheia de prateleiras enfileiradas. As prateleiras continham todo tipo de coisas: jarras de pergaminho mumificado, mapas do céu, caçarolas, braseiros em miniatura e urnas, algumas velas de pé e o que parecia ser um athanorum – um forno de alquimia. Uma tapeçaria pendia da parede sul, quase roçando a longa mesa: ele era pintado com um crânio, com flores saindo das chaminés dos seus olhos vazios e palavras bordadas embaixo dele:_

**Eu sou o assassino contra o qual nenhuma prisão pode me aprisionar. **

"_Talvez não seja o espelho certo, meu Lord," disse Lucius Malfoy ansiosamente, olhando para o lado, para seu mestre. Ele estava, hoje, usando vestes carmim escuro, amarradas com uma faixa negra. Ele freqüentemente usava vermelho nos bosques quando ele e Draco iam caçar juntos, anos atrás. "Assim, esconde o sangue," ele dizia._

"_Será," disse Voldemort, "o espelho certo"._

_Uma alta porta entalhada na parede se abriu, deslizando e Rabicho entrou, carregando em sua mão um espelho de tamanho médio. Era uma bonita peça: a superfície refletida feita de prata polida e o corpo e o cabo feito de bronze. O cabo era trançado como um cacho, a borda cheia de desenhos estampados, com motivos de redemoinhos de vento e pássaros. Lembrava Draco, vagamente, do trabalho artesanal feito na bainha da espada de Gryffindor, de Harry._

_Rabicho caiu ajoelhado na frente do Lorde das Trevas, sua cabeça arqueada. Voldemort esticou sua pálida, fina mão e pegou o espelho do seu servo. Do seu ponto de vista, atrás do Lorde das Trevas, Draco podia ver Voldemort levantar o espelho com sua mão e olhar, com ponderação, para sua própria expressão malévola. _

_Então, ele abriu sua mão. O espelho, lentamente, se ergueu alguns palmos no ar e pairou, flutuando, ali, diretamente, na frente do Lorde das Trevas, como se estivesse preso por um forte campo magnético._

_A voz do Lorde das Trevas soava divertida. "Encontre o Herdeiro," ele disse._

_O reflexo de seu rosto desapareceu enquanto a superfície do espelho se anuviava, como se uma tempestade de fumaça azul serpenteasse de suas profundezas. Quando as sombras azuis se aclararam, Draco viu, de repente, um corredor estreito e andando ao longo dele – ele mesmo. Era estranho se ver deste ângulo. O Draco-que-não-era-ele virou uma esquina e caminhou através de uma série de portas não familiares, em uma muralha árida, adornada com escultura que pareciam familiares mas que ele não conseguia discernir exatamente que lugar era aquele._

"_Meu Lorde," disse Lucius, finalmente, quebrando o silêncio, "O que você vê?"._

"_Eu vejo o seu filho". A voz de Voldemort soava fria e sinuosa como a de uma cobra. "Eu estou observando seu filho no espelho. Ele foi ajustado para encontrá-lo. Eu o vejo agora. Ele carrega a Arma da Morte Real. Você sabia disto?"._

"_Eu sabia disto, sim. Terminus Est. Ele a tem desde o verão"._

_Voldemort ergueu o espelho mais alto. "Ele é bonito, seu filho"._

_Lucius pareceu desconfortável. "Você pediu que ele fosse feito desta maneira, Mestre"._

"_Sim. Pessoas de grande beleza e carisma se tornam excelentes líderes. As pessoas desejam segui-los. Eu mesmo já fui bonito, em outro tempo"._

_Lucius parecia ainda mais desconfortável. "Sim, é claro"._

"_E Lúcifer, em si, era o mais bonito anjo de Deus"._

_Lucius ficou em silêncio. Rabicho parecia pálido e distraído. Seu olhar estava fixo no chão._

_Muito lentamente, Voldemort abaixou o espelho. "Você tem lido a Bíblia, Lucius?"._

_Lucius soltou suas mãos, que estavam fixas de encontro a sua veste negra. "Mestre, eu gostaria –"._

"_Talvez você não tenha. Era o artigo principal do orfanato Trouxa no qual eu cresci". O Lorde das Trevas colocou sua mão de encontro ao espelho no qual o rosto de Draco estava claramente refletido, seus dedos estendidos, tocando o rosto do garoto. "E Deus odiando tanto seu próprio filho," ele disse suavemente, "que ele lhe entregou ao mundo, que o mundo talvez o tenha"._

"_Amando," disse Rabicho, quebrando o silêncio, de modo inesperado._

"_O que é?"._

"_A citação," disse Rabicho. Sua voz soava nervosa e irregular. "E Deus amando o mundo -"._

"_Você ousa me corrigir, Rabicho?"._

"_N-não. Não, meu Lorde"._

"_Eu acredito que não"._

"Malfoy! Hey! _Malfoy_!".

Ao som do seu próprio nome, a consciência voltou a Draco como um banho de água fria no seu rosto. Com susto, ele focou seus olhos, vendo o cômodo em volta dele vacilar antes de ficar imóvel. A primeira coisa que entrou em foco foi o rosto de Ron: irritado e nervoso, seus olhos azuis faiscando como gás flamejante em pequenas chamas. "Malfoy, você não está _ouvindo_?".

"Você me disse que se eu dissesse qualquer coisa, estaria perdendo vinte pontos para a Slytherin," disse Draco mansamente.

"Sim, bem, obviamente não quando eu estou _me dirigindo diretamente a você_!". Ron parecia pronto para cruzar em disparada a mesa e sacudir Draco estupidamente. "Então, você está disposto ou não?".

"É claro que eu estou," disse Draco, sem a menor idéia sobre o que ele tinha acabado de concordar. O cômodo ainda estava levemente girando e sua cabeça estava cheia de ecos de vozes. Havia uma pontada de dor atrás de seus olhos.

Ron parecia surpreso. "Está resolvido, então". Ele largou os pergaminhos que estava segurando e forçou um sorriso. "Ok, certo, nós parecemos estar indo bem na nossa intenção de fazer a melhor Pub Crawl do Sétimo Ano já vista. E se o novo sistema de acompanhantes funcionar, nós talvez estaremos bem em nossa intenção de ser a primeira classe ao alcançar a imortalidade por não ter que arcar com um bando de alunos do quinto ano, bêbados, nos causando todo o tipo de confusão e problema". Ron sorriu. "Até mesmo o Malfoy não consegue argumentar contra isto".

"Bem, isto vai de encontro com o meu plano de alcançar a imortalidade por não ter, de fato, morrido," disse Draco, e então, pela expressão de Ron, acrescentou de pressa, "Mas...eu posso repensar isto".

"Alguma coisa mais?" Ron perguntou. Como todos ficaram em silêncio, ele agitou sua varinha de novo e murmurou, "_Orbus deceleratus_," e o círculo prateado e torvelinhante retornou para o seu lugar, no centro da mesa e ficou quieto. "Reunião suspensa," anunciou Ron e abaixou sua varinha.

Enquanto os monitores se enfileiravam para sair pela porta, Draco sentiu um tapa no seu ombro. Era Pansy Parkinson, seu nariz chato e arrebitado balançando de curiosidade. "Eu não posso acreditar que você concordou em ficar para trás, distante do Pub Crawl, para garantir que nenhum aluno mais novo fosse se esquivar para dentro de Hogsmeade," ela disse, balançando sua cabeça. "Alguma coisa possuiu você, Draco?".

Draco parou de pé. "Eu fiz _o que_ – eu quero dizer, eu não estou exatamente certo".

"Blaise achou que você iria com ela - ela ficará furiosa!". Pansy se mandou, balançando sua cabeça, uma fita brilhante e rosa tremendo em seu cabelo. Draco olhou em seguida para ela, com ponderação.

"Furiosa, é?" ele disse para si mesmo. "Ah, bem. Sempre existe uma fagulha de esperança, eu suponho".

"Hey, Weasley! Espere aí".

Ron se virou ao som da voz familiar, um sentimento estúpido de mau presságio se derramando sobre ele. Draco estava caminhando em direção a ele, ao longo do corredor, tendo abandonado os outros monitores a alguns metros para trás. Ron ficou parado de pé onde ele estava as sobrancelhas erguidas, enquanto o garoto da Slytherin se aproximava dele. Seja o que for que Draco quisesse, ele estava certo de que não seria nada de bom. Até mesmo, as pequenas conversas com Draco eram freqüentemente rallies de sarcasmo. Não importava o quanto suas histórias eram comuns, Ron simplesmente não conseguia parecer e nem ser cordial com Malfoy assim como Harry conseguia, nem mesmo uma sombra de uma confortável camaradagem que aqueles dois compartilhavam quando não estavam em público.

Ron aprumou sua cabeça, tentando definir o que em Malfoy o aborrecia tanto, até mesmo agora - talvez fosse a modo como ele vestia as vestes da escola, como se elas não fossem vestes da escola, pretas e comuns, mas alguma coisa mais fina.

Como sempre e contra as regras, as fivelas das vestes dele estavam desfeitas, exibindo as roupas caras debaixo delas – hoje, um suéter cinza escuro e calças pretas e uma grava onipresente, verde e prateada. Draco era mais baixo que Ron, mas sua magreza e alguma coisa em sua atitude o faziam parecer mais alto do que ele era.

"Você não está usando o seu distintivo de monitor," disse Ron cansadamente. "Tecnicamente, eu posso tirar pontos da Slytherin".

Draco sorriu com seu mais encantador sorriso e Ron resistiu ao impulso de chutá-lo. "O que você quer Malfoy? Eu não tenho o dia todo".

"Eu quero saber onde Hermione está," disse Draco com admirável objetividade.

"Eu não sei," disse Ron, firmemente. "Por que você não pergunta ao Harry? Ou você, tampouco, não sabe onde ele está?".

Os olhos de Draco se desfocaram por um momento. "Ele está na escadaria norte, no quinto andar, indo para cima".

Ron balançou negativamente sua cabeça. "Não faça isto, é horripilante". Ele observou enquanto os olhos do outro garoto se voltavam e entravam em foco e Draco olhou para ele, interrogativamente. "Certo, eu esqueci. Você não precisa encontrar Harry para falar com ele, então por que você simplesmente não lhe pergunta...".

"Porque ele também não sabe," disse Draco. "Atualmente, ele não sabe nem onde _ele _está na maior parte do tempo. De qualquer forma, ele não precisa de uma dose extra de preocupação".

"E por que eu preciso?".

"_Você _consegue lidar com isto," disse Draco, de novo mostrando sua espetacular habilidade em fazer um elogio soar como um insulto.

Ron suspirou. "Eu não sei onde Hermione está," ele disse, enunciando claramente. "Ela não me disse que não veria à reunião, ela simplesmente não apareceu e quando e se você a encontrar, você pode lhe dizer, por mim, que eu não apreciei ela ter me deixado colado em você tanto tempo, sozinho. Faz isto?".

"Eu tornarei um tanto mais forte as palavras do seu recado, a seu favor," Draco prometeu, solenemente.

Ron olhou para ele. "Você, alguma vez, disse alguma coisa que não fosse sarcástica?"

"Não," disse Draco, animadamente. "Realmente não".

"Enfim, por que você quer saber onde Hermione está?".

"Eu estou preocupado com ele". A voz de Draco soava sem inflexão, não deixando revelar nada. "Eu queria conversar com ela".

"Ela estará no jogo, esta tarde, ela vai a todos os jogos de Harry, você sabe disto".

"Eu não terei chance de conversar com ela então, eu estarei muito ocupado vencendo o jogo".

"Impossível, Malfoy," disse Ron, com alguma satisfação. "Você não pode ganhar de nós. Harry está desenvolvendo algumas novas estratégias que farão você cair de sua Firebolt".

"Sério?". Draco parecia educadamente interessado. "Bem, então você terá de me fazer uma respiração boca-a-boca, de novo, e nós saberemos o quanto você gosta disto".

"_Shhhh_!". Ron sibilou freneticamente, olhando rapidamente ao redor para ver se alguém tinha ouvido por acaso. "Ok, agora, em qual universo você estava quando eu disse para nunca falar sobre sito de novo?".

"Oh sim," disse Draco, com grande indiferença. "Oops".

Ron jogou suas mãos no ar. "Oh, vá embora, Malfoy. E se você quer tanto encontrar Hermione, procure onde nós sempre a vemos muito. Ela, provavelmente, está na biblioteca".

* * *

A biblioteca estava quase deserta: dos poucos estudantes que estavam sentados nas longas mesas, Ginny reconheceu apenas a Slytherin Chaser Malcolm Baddock, Hannah Abbott, escrevendo com letras grandes e legíveis no tomo intitulado _As Boas e Precisas Profecias de Agnes Nutter, a Bruxa, _e Parvati Patil, profundamente dormindo em um canto. Até mesmo a de aparência predadora, a Madame Pince, não estava em lugar nenhum que pudesse ser vista. Provavelmente, espreitando em um canto entre as estantes de livros, esperando para pegar estudantes inocentes que ousaram fazer orelhas de burros com as páginas dos livros textos deles. Ginny se inclinou para trás, seus olhos se movendo rapidamente em direção ao relógio na parede sul, em cima da porta. A superfície dele mudava diariamente, dependendo de quais eram as atividades escolares programadas.

Hoje, o ponteiro nas quatro horas, as palavras _Partida de Quadribol Slytherin_ _versos Gryffindor _brilhavam vermelho e verde, combinando com as decorações na árvore de Natal, em um canto. Ginny estava feliz em ver que ela tinha, pelo menos, uma hora e meia antes de precisar começar a se preparar para a partida: muito tempo para ler outro capítulo do último conto da série-novela-romântica chamada Coração de Dragão, que era publicado no _Semanário da Bruxa_. Ela se tornou viciada neles depois de encontrar um secreto estoque de novelas debaixo da coleção de toalhas de cozinha de sua mãe. Ela sabia que eles eram um lixo, mas não conseguiu evitar; o mais novo conto era um intitulado '_Calças Ardentes' _e, até agora, ela estava se divertindo muito mesmo.

_As ondas se arremessavam no vasto e negro oceano debaixo do castelo, produzindo uma salgada rajada de água que voavam sobre as rochas, liberando gotas de água que caíam sobre a pele nua e alabastrada da bruxa alta e de cabelos vermelhos que estava parada no elevado balcão. Suas lágrimas salgadas se misturavam com as rajadas do mar enquanto ela encarava Tristan de Malcourt, o bruxo que a amara de todas as maneiras que era possível uma mulher ser amada e então a abandonou a um destino cruel._

_Rhiannon riu sem felicidade enquanto ela o encarava agora. "Tristan," ela disse. "Eu suponho que você acreditava que eu não te encontraria"._

"_Ao contrário". Seus firmes olhos cinza brilharam. "Vossa Senhoria é uma bruxa muito determinada"._

_Ela levantou seu queixo. "Sim, eu sou"._

_Ele se virou para ir embora. "Isto não te ajuda, Rhiannon. Vossa Senhoria deve encontrar outra pessoa, eu não posso te amar"._

"_Não!". Ela se jogou na direção dele e quase se chocou contra o peito musculoso e largo dele, de tão largo e musculoso que era. "É você e apenas você com quem eu devo estar!"._

"_O que Vossa Senhoria está dizendo?". Ele se virou para encará-la, as vestes dele giraram em torno de sua panturrilha robusta e musculosa. "Vossa Senhoria sabe que eu preciso do meu espaço!"_

"_É muito tarde, Tristan! Pois – eu estou grávida!"._

_Ele arregalou os olhos para ela._

"_Sim," ela repetiu. "Grávida!"._

_As palavras ficaram suspensas no ar salgado como pêssegos maduros. Ela olhava para ele, seus olhos negros arregalados cheios de lágrimas – e então, ele se jogou na direção dela e a puxou para o seu peito largo e másculo, esparramando beijos ardentes nos seus lábios cheios e floridos. "Rhiannon!" ele gritou. "Isto muda tudo! Minha querida! Meu anjo! Minha luz! Minha vida!"._

_Descuidadosamente, ela se abandonou as suas caricias que seus longos, elegantes e másculos dedos distribuíam sobre os botões do espartilho dela, mais veloz do que um experiente Feitiço Convocatório. Ela se inclinou para trás de encontro a balaustrada e o deixou fazer com ela o que ele desejava sua respiração se tornando ofegante e faminta enquanto ele empurrava a saia dela para cima, em volta de suas coxas, as mãos dele acariciando sua pele suave e ela tentou expulsar os pensamentos atormentantes de que talvez ela devesse lhe contar que a criança que ela carregava, não era dele,apesar de tudo, mas o filho do malvado Bruxo das Trevas, Morgan, o inimigo mais odiado de Tristan..._

"Ela provavelmente devia contar a ele," disse uma voz atrás dela. "De outra forma, eu antevejo que as coisas ficarão muito difíceis entre eles mais à frente".

Ginny girou tão rapidamente que o volume de '_Calças Ardestes' _caiu batendo no chão, perto de seu pé. Ela se sentiu ficar vermelha. Ela nunca tinha inteiramente percebido antes o quão berrante era de fato a capa do conto – "Da série Coração de Dragão! Onde o coração, de fato, se eleva!" proclamava em letras brilhantes, exatamente acima da ilustração de uma bruxa desmaiada sendo reanimada com o que parecia ser CPR feita por um bruxo louro e sem camisa com calças de veludo alarmantes. Enquanto ela observava, o bruxo olhou para cima, tirando os seus olhos do que estava fazendo, piscou os olhos e soprou para ela um beijo. Isto teria sido embaraçoso de qualquer maneira, mas era duas vezes mais com Draco Malfoy parado, de pé, perto dela, parecendo alto, louro e imaculadamente controlado. Enquanto ela olhava do livro para ele, a boca dele estremeceu em um sorriso vagaroso, seus olhos cinza se iluminaram.

"Oh," ela disse sem jeito. "Você".

Ele se curvou e apanhou o exemplar de _Calças Ardentes_, se para olhá-lo ou para lhe entregar, ela não sabia ou não se importava. Ela esticou sua mão e puxou com força o livro da mão dele, o empurrando para debaixo do seu livro-texto de Astronomia.

"Eu estava me divertindo com isto," ele disse, parecendo magoado. "Especialmente a parte onde ela podia sentir a prova da paixão desenfreada dele de encontro a ela –".

"Porco," ela sibilou para ele, em voz baixa.

"Não, eu estou muito certo de que não é isto. Rhiannon não parece ser deste tipo de bruxa que teria um porco ou muito menos um diálogo com animais de curral de nenhum tipo".

"A menos que você esteja levando em consideração Tristan," disse Ginny irritada.

"Agora, eu particularmente gostei de Tristan," disse Draco. Ele jogou o livro que ele estava segurando, da mão direita para a sua esquerda e gesticulou expansivamente com ele. "Ele parece ser um bruxo com um tipo certo de idéias".

Ginny torceu o nariz. "Ele, cruelmente, abandonou Rhiannon e a deixou a mercê das garras do seu tio malvado, Rodrigo!".

"Bem," Draco pontuou, "ele não _sabia_ que Rodrigo era mau. Ele acreditou que estava fazendo o que era melhor para ela, já que ele não podia lhe contar que estava fugindo do Conselho dos Bruxos".

"Isto _não _era o melhor para ela!". Ginny disse calorosamente. Ela podia sentir o sangue subindo para seu rosto e sabia que estava provavelmente ficando vermelha de raiva. "Ela o amava e sem ele, sua vida era sem sentido".

"Melhor do que não ter vida," disse Draco, particularmente frio. "Melhor do que ter sua alma absorvida pelos servos do mal".

"E o que _você _sabe sobre isto, Draco Malfoy?".

"Escute Weasley-".

"Quanto tempo você ficou de pé, aí, lendo sobre o meu ombro, de qualquer forma?".

"Eu-".

Uma voz aguda os interrompeu. "Senhorita Weasley! Senhor Malfoy! O que é esta perturbação?". Era Madame Pince, parecendo venenosa. "Eu não posso acreditar que vocês estão gritando em minha biblioteca".

Ginny ruborizou-se. "Desculpe-me, Madame Pince".

"O que poderia ser de tal urgente importância que vocês têm que ficar gritando?".

"Era apenas uma discussão particular," disse Draco, arregalando seus olhos e parecendo angelical. Madame Pince ficou impassível. "Bem, tenha sua pequena discussão de amor para outro lugar, de agora em diante".

Ginny arfou. "Discussões de _amor_?".

Madame Pince ergueu seus olhos. "Sim, Senhorita Weasley?".

"Isto não era uma discussão de amor," Ginny protestou firmemente. "Era, completamente, uma discussão sobre amor livre".

Madame Pince balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

Draco parecia se divertir.

"Eu nem mesmo gosto dele," Ginny acrescentou, indicando Draco com um gesto.

"Eu realmente não me importo," disse Madame Pince. "Dez pontos a menos de Gryffindor, dez pontos a menos de Slytherin". Ela lançou um olhar para Draco. "E você, um monitor também," ela disse, torceu o nariz e foi embora.

"Blaise ficará _tão _desapontada com você," disse Ginny, com grande sarcasmo, dando as costas para Draco. Mas ele já tinha ido – já estava a meio caminho, cruzando a biblioteca, em direção a porta. Ela observou, com uma mistura de irritação e desapontamento enquanto ele desaparecia pela porta e foi apenas quando ele já tinha totalmente ido embora e ela se voltou para os seus livros, que percebeu que ele tinha levado consigo a cópia dela de _Calças Ardentes._

* * *

Entrando no pequeno cômodo que servia de sala de aula para a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, nível NEWT, Draco se surpreendeu ao ver que Hermione já estava lá, sentada à mesa, aparentemente absorvida no livro intitulado '_Um Alfabeto Rúnico'_. Visto que era uma sala pequena, ostentada apenas por sete estudantes (Harry, Hermione, Eloise Midgen, Terry Boot, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil e ele mesmo, Draco), era conduzida por uma mesa de madeira velha e gasta, com o Professor Lupin conversando com eles e os consultando como se fossem todos velhos amigos.

Draco deslizou até o assento próximo de Hermione e falou em voz baixa. "Eu não posso acreditar que você se esquivou da reunião dos monitores".

Ela não olhou para ele, mas suas bochechas se tornaram muito vermelhas. "Eu sei. Eu esqueci".

"Você esqueceu? Como você poderia ter esquecido? Você vive para este tipo de coisa".

"Eu apenas esqueci".

"Eu fiquei preocupado com você".

Agora, ela olhou para cima. "Preocupado? O que você achou que tinha acontecido comigo?".

Os olhos dela estavam muito escuros e curiosos. Ela tinha seu cabelo amarrado para trás em um desarrumado coque preso com uma pena que o segurava no lugar. Ele hesitou por um momento, incerto de como explicar que o que o tinha assolado era uma vaga e terrível sensação de apreensão, sem motivo e inexplicável. Ela pareceu ver a hesitação nos olhos dele ou, talvez, ela viu outra coisa lá, pois, quando ela falou, foi rápido e com algum nervosismo. "Por que você estava me procurando?".

"Porque você fala Latim," disse Draco.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. "Assim como todos os professores".

"Eu sei". Draco se inclinou para trás e colocou seus pés sobre a mesa. Ele podia dizer que Hermione estava lutando para se conter, querendo lhe dizer para não fazer isto, ainda que ele não conseguisse ver problema nisto - seus sapatos eram encantadores, botas de couro marrom escuras, de pele, tão macias que você podia tirar um cochilo em cima deles. Hermione simplesmente não apreciava as coisas agradáveis da vida. "Hermione, o que você iria dizer se eu lhe dissesse '_Venio_'?

"Eu perguntaria se você quer fazer a reserva de um quarto".

"O quê?".

Hermione sorriu. "Quer dizer 'eu venho' ou 'eu estou vindo' com o sentido sendo este, independente de quem seja, está para chegar logo".

"Oh". Draco examinava as pontas de suas botas. "Quer dizer isto tudo?".

"Sim".

"Quê pomposo".

Hermione pestanejou para ele. "Sobre o que você quer saber?".

Draco acenou uma mão indiferente. "Nada".

"Vamos, me conte".

"Não até você me dizer por que se esquivou da reunião".

Hermione pareceu culpada. "Ron ficou com _muita _raiva?".

"Raiva? Nem tanto, de fato. Mais... irritado e atrapalhado". Draco deu de ombros. "O Weasley tem agido estranho ultimamente, se você me permite dizer".

Hermione colocou seu livro na mesa. "Sim. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Às vezes, eu me pergunto se...".

"Se o quê?".

"Se ele tem se encontrado com uma garota".

"Apenas se ele fechou seus olhos e se concentrou, eu imaginaria," disse Draco.

Hermione olhou para ele irritada. "Eu sei que _você _acha isto, mas Ron é realmente...".

Uma voz falou atrás deles. "Ron é realmente o quê?".

Draco olhou para cima, já sabendo quem era; se ele não tivesse voltando tanto a sua atenção para Hermione, ele teria escutado Harry entrar no cômodo. Ele estava olhando para baixo, para Hermione e havia esta estranheza entre eles que tinha se tornado tão expressiva ultimamente. Draco sabia agora o que estava fazendo Harry se retrair com Hermione e suspeitou que pudesse imaginar que ela estaria se retraindo em resposta. Mas era uma coisa difícil observar isto tudo acontecer sem ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa a respeito.

Hermione desviou seus olhos. "Realmente ocupado," ela disse. "Ron está realmente ocupado".

"Oh". Harry se sentou próximo de Hermione, de forma que ele estava encarando Draco através da mesa. "Bem, ele é Monitor".

"Eu sei". Hermione olhou para Harry com mais atenção. "Você parece melhor. Você foi à enfermaria?".

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, mas foi impedido de falar qualquer coisa pela entrada do professor Lupin, seguido por Padma e Eloise. Um instante depois, Terry e Neville se juntaram a eles e a classe estava completa.

Lupin se sentou. "Chegou à hora de vocês falarem sobre os seus projetos de fim de ano," ele disse, remexendo rapidamente nos seus livros e selecionando uma pilha de pergaminhos. Um suave e pequeno gemido correu em torno da mesa e Lupin olhou para cima com um sorriso em seus olhos cinza escuros. "Não será tão ruim assim. Antes de tudo, eu dividirei vocês em equipes". Ele consultou um pergaminho, seus olhos perpassando rapidamente a lista, de cima para baixo. "Neville e Terry, Padma e Eloise. Harry e Draco. Hermione, você ficará por conta própria".

Hermione acenou em concordância e Draco se perguntou se ela tinha resolvido isto como Lupin antes da hora da aula. Ele estava ligeiramente surpreso que tenha sido colocado com Harry, mas suspeitou que era porque Lupin sabia que ele, pouco provavelmente, se entenderia com qualquer outra pessoa.

"Cada equipe terá o resto do ano para trabalhar nos seus projetos," Lupin continuou. "Agora, eu tentei fazer com que os projetos fossem flexíveis para permitir que vocês usem suas próprias criatividades – uma grande parte de ser um Auror de sucesso está em ter rapidez e adaptabilidade de pensamento. Isto também requer criatividade-".

"Eu planejo fazer um diorama (quadro que cria a impressão de três dimensões)," disse Draco solenemente.

"Não," disse Lupin, pacientemente, "não este tipo de criatividade".

"Mas será um diorama do mal. E então Harry poderá destruí-lo".

A voz de Lupin continha um tom de advertência. "_Draco_".

Draco afundou na cadeira, ainda que próximos dele, os ombros de Harry estavam balançando em um riso silencioso. Hermione revirou seus olhos.

"As tarefas," Lupin continuou, "serão divididas em três categorias: pesquisa pura, quebra de maldiçoes e criaturas das Trevas". Ele começou distribuindo pergaminhos, que os estudantes passavam adiante, uns para os outros. Draco pegou o seu e olhou para ele rapidamente. _Descreva um método que você possa usar para quebrar a Maldição da Medusa. Com êxito, treine a si mesmo para resistir a Maldição Imperius. (Não você, Harry). Pesquise a história de Azkaban. Descreva como você pode evitar uma Maldição de Rastreamento. Escreva uma história dos Fundadores de Hogwarts; por favor, inclua a Guerra dos Dez Anos e a fundação da Associação dos Aurores. _A próxima tarefa fez Draco sorrir. _Conceba um plano com o qual uma Manticore possa ser derrotada. (Não você, Harry ou Draco tampouco!)_

"São trinta no total," Lupin acrescentou. "Cada dupla de estudantes, por favor, selecione três projetos para fazer, um de cada categoria – Hermione, já que você está sozinha, você precisa fazer apenas dois. Em primeiro de maio, nós começaremos as apresentações dos projetos finais, dos quais suas notas finais dependerão. Alguma questão?".

Neville levantou sua mão, lentamente. "O que acontece se nós quisermos pesquisar uma maldição que não está nesta lista?".

Os olhos de Lupin se escureceram. "Então converse comigo depois da aula".

"Nós teremos a possibilidade de ter acesso aos livros da Sessão Restrita?" perguntou Padma.

Lupin acenou confirmando. "Apenas me dê uma lista do que vocês precisarão e eu a endossarei para vocês".

Draco estava apenas meio escutando isto, sua atenção tinha começado a se perder. Ele olhou para cima, por debaixo da extremidade dos seus cílios abaixados, primeiro para Harry, que tinha recuperado sua seriedade e estava ocupado estudando a lista de projetos. Ele parecia sério e nem um pouco cansado. O que, provavelmente, era bom, Draco pensou, já que, naquela tarde, ele estaria voando contra Harry, ambos teriam também que estar exaustos ou seria uma partida desigual. Harry, exausto, era ainda um Apanhador quase invencível. Nada quebrava sua concentração: nem a dor, nem o medo, nem a raiva, nem o cansaço. Nem qualquer coisa.

Draco moveu seu olhar para Hermione. Ela estava tomando notas. Típico. Ela tinha seu lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes como freqüentemente fazia quando ela estava pensando. Ele desviou seu olhar. Ele o deslizou para Padma (bonita o suficiente, mas não o seu tipo), para Neville (parecia muito tenso), para Terry (totalmente entediado; Draco nunca tinha falado com ele), para Eloise (ela tinha tido um breve encontro com Crabbe, no quinto ano, e todas as opiniões eram de ela o beijou, o que sempre assolou Draco como uma impossibilidade biológica), para Lupin, que para a sua surpresa estava olhando de volta para ele. "Draco," ele disse. "Você parece estar em outro lugar".

"Apenas excitado com o meu projeto que está por vir, Professor," disse Draco, inocentemente.

Lupin lhe deu um olhar de quem tenta ser agradável com uma criança. "Encontre-me depois da aula, Senhor Malfoy".

_Bem feito! _A voz de Harry soou alta dentro da cabeça de Draco. Ele lançou um olhar irritado para o seu mais novo irmão adotivo, mas a expressão de Harry era absolutamente inocente. Ele se lembrou de quando era quase impossível para Harry esconder qualquer coisa que estava sentindo. Não mais. Ele resolveu tentar impedir Harry de adquirir mais algum de seus maus hábitos no futuro.

A aula terminou cinco minutos mais cedo para permitir que os estudantes tivessem tempo para descer para a partida de Quadribol. Harry saiu com Hermione, seu braço em torno dela, o pergaminho com a tarefa deles enfiado na sua mochila. _Eu verei você na partida, _ele disse a meia volta da saída.

Draco concordou levemente com a cabeça em resposta. Quando ele se virou de volta para Lupin, ele encontrou o professor de DCAT dobrando seus pergaminhos, os colocando em uma pasta de couro com fivelas douradas que Draco não agradavam Draco - dourado era tão afetado. Por outro lado, eles não gostariam muito se fosse prateado, não é? "Foi muito reconfortante escutar que você está ansioso em executar sua tarefa, Draco, especialmente, visto que os esboços do projeto escolhido por vocês acontecerão depois das férias de Natal". Ele sorriu. "Isto foi o porquê eu coloquei você e Harry no mesmo time, visto que eu sei que vocês passarão o feriado de vocês, juntos, quebrando a cabeça".

"Ele ficará com Hermione também. Você não precisava colocá-lo comigo".

"Ela pode trabalhar sozinha. Você não".

"Eu posso -".

"Você trabalhará melhor com Harry," disse Lupin, com determinação. "Isto é um problema?".

"Não... uh, não". Draco ficou um pouco com o pé atrás diante do seu próprio comportamento. Ele _queria _trabalhar com Harry. Ele particularmente suspeitava que tinha acabado de pescar a informação sobre o projeto privado de Hermione. _Draco mau, _ele falou para si mesmo, de maneira experimental, mas nada aconteceu - autocrítica não era o seu forte. "Eu não me importo em trabalhar com Harry".

"Bom, pois Dumbledore e eu discutimos isto e nós queríamos que vocês trabalhassem juntos".

"Vocês conversam sobre nós?".

"Nós freqüentemente conversamos". Lupin sorriu e levantou sua maleta. "Surpreso?".

"Eu suponho que não". Draco segurou a porta, abrindo-a para Lupin sair da sala e eles começaram a descer o corredor juntos. "Eu imagino que não seja uma boa coisa perguntar o que vocês conversam?".

"De forma alguma," disse Lupin agradavelmente.

"Alguma razão para me manter depois do fim da aula?".

Lupin parou de andar e o encarou, seus olhos pensativos. "Simplesmente para lhe dizer que se você e Harry se depararem com algum problema, eu quero que você venha diretamente a mim. Eu também estarei na Mansão no Natal e disponível para vocês então também".

"Oh. Ok". Draco não sabia o que mais dizer - ele nunca tinha pedido, em sua vida, um auxílio extra e ele sabia exatamente como Harry se sentia a respeito de pedir aos professores qualquer coisa que fosse. Era um pouco uma mania de Harry, fazer as coisas do seu próprio jeito; por outro lado, Draco supunha que ele mesmo era do mesmo jeito. "Nós iremos".

"E você tem uma vaga idéia de qual tipo de materiais vocês podem precisar?".

Draco concordou com a cabeça. "Nós estamos selecionando, obrigado".

Lupin concordou com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Boa sorte no jogo, então," ele acrescentou e surpreendeu Draco com um aperto de mãos. "Que o melhor time vença".

"Eu pensei que você era um fã da Gryffindor, professor," disse Draco, curiosamente. "Eu pensei que vocês todos estavam na Gryffindor, você e o pai do Harry e Sirius e...".

"Isto é o que você pensou?" disse Lupin suavemente e se afastou. Draco olhou por um momento para ele com grande curiosidade - o que ele quis dizer com isto? - antes que ele virasse e escapulisse para o campo de Quadribol, preocupado em não se atrasar.

* * *

Ginny tentou reprimir um bocejo. Ela estava sentada entre Elizabeth e Seamus nos bancos de madeira desconfortáveis do vestiário da Gryffindor, escutando Harry fazer sua conversa estimulante pré-jogo. Todos pareciam estar prestando atenção profundamente, até mesmo Ron, que brincava com a armação de suas joelheiras. Harry era excelente em conversas estimulantes, que sempre surpreendia Ginny visto que ele era tão pouco entusiasmado, geralmente, em fazer discursos em público. Mas Quadribol, como Hermione, era um assunto que promovia a paixão nele - ele gesticulava com suas mãos enquanto falava, seus cabelos pretos dançavam, os olhos verdes emitiam fagulhas animadamente. Ele também, ela pensou, mostrava o melhor de si em seu uniforme de Quadribol - o suéter listrado de vinho e dourado, de um claro veludo e protetores de joelho, de couro, tudo isto combinava com ele. Harry tinha a tendência a não usar as cotoveleiras, de acordo com a regra, pois ele reclamava que elas reduziam a sua capacidade de pegar o pomo e o tornava menos eficaz, mas ele usava as luvas de couro pretas, sem os dedos, pelo menos, no inverno. Antes, quando ela era apaixonada por ele, o uniforme tinha a tendência de levá-la a mudez; até mesmo agora, fazia o estômago dela dar uma amistosa e pequena remexida. É claro, ele não era o único garoto que ela conhecia que ficava bem no uniforme de Quadribol. Não existia nenhum mal em sua apreciação silenciosa.

Ela pestanejou enquanto todo mundo ao seu redor começava a se levantar - aparentemente, a conversa estimulante tinha acabado e ela não escutou uma palavra dela. Seamus, Colin, Elizabeth e Dennis fizeram fila atrás dela; Ron meio em pé, então amaldiçoava em silencio quando o acessório de sua joelheira quebrou. Harry olhou para trás, mas Ron acenou para que ele fosse embora. "Continue," ele disse e agarrou com força sua varinha. Harry concordou com a cabeça e estendeu uma mão para a sua Firebolt; Ginny fez o mesmo e foi atrás dele, descendo o corredor que levava ao campo de Quadribol. Eles se juntaram ao resto do time que já estava ali e um instante depois, Ron os alcançou.

Era uma tarde clara e refrescante de inverno, um frio tão severo que os olhos de Ginny doeram. Ela levantou sua cabeça, sentindo o ar frio tacar a ponta do seu nariz, suas orelhas descobertas. Seu cabelo estava enrolado debaixo de uma touca de lã e as luvas sem dedos em suas mãos estavam banhadas com um mini Encantamento de Aquecimento, mas o frio ainda penetrava na sua pele.

Ela olhou em volta. O chão do campo abaixo estava limpo e capinado, como uma lisa e gelada pista de patinação. A luz do sol diminuindo listrava o campo com faixas douradas. Atrás do campo se erguia a Floresta Proibida, as arvores imensas e negras e invernosas. Desnudas de folhas e encobertas por neve, elas tinha uma simetria medieval e espinhosa.

O público gritava e torcia nas arquibancadas, muitos deles agarravam com força as Batatas Quentes laranja-brilhante, um novo produto da Loja de Logros dos Weasleys que explodia em cores depois do fim do jogo. Ginny viu Hermione sentada na frente das arquibancadas, um gorro branco e tricotado cobrindo seus cabelos encaracolados marrons. Ela estava ladeada por George, no seu lado esquerdo, e pela namorada dele, Jana, que tinham vindo de Hogsmeade para o jogo. Ambos os gêmeos gostavam de assistir sua irmãzinha e seu irmão voando e aproveitavam para comercializar produtos durante os jogos quando a loja de logros não estava muito cheia.

Ginny levantou sua cabeça e acenou e Hermione acenou de volta. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas com dourado, e juntas com o gorro branco e os cachos de seu cabelo escuro, a deixavam muito bonita. Próximo dela, George fez um rude gesto. Ginny ficou surpresa, até que ela percebeu que ele estava olhando para trás dela, para o time da Slytherin, que tinha acabado de sair, entrando no campo do lado oposto a eles.

Ela se sentiu ficar tensa. Os jogos entre Gryffindor e Slytherin eram sempre as piores, por uma multiplicidade de razões. Ela odiava o quão feroz e combatente eles sempre eram e o quão tenso eles faziam Harry ficar - ela soube desde que ele tinha lhe dito em setembro passado, que ele e Draco tinha feito um pacto de nunca usar sua telepatia durante o jogo, pois ambos podiam se distrair e isto poderia ser considerado trapaça. Ela sabia que Draco era o melhor piloto da escola, depois de Harry, e o único que podia realmente desafiar Harry em seu próprio terreno; ela também sabia que Harry não gostava de ter de voar contra ele, ainda que ele nunca deixasse isto afetar o jogo. Harry não era nada menos do que completamente profissional quando se tratava de Quadribol.

Como se ele soubesse que Ginny estivesse pensando nele, neste momento Harry bateu no ombro dela. "Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer; todos eles estavam sempre perguntando a ela se estava tudo bem quando Draco estava por perto. Ela examinou o não mencionado sujeito da questão, que estava de pé como ele sempre fazia ante do jogo, braços cruzados, a vassoura aos seus pés, seu time se estendendo atrás dele como se eles estivessem se colocando em posição no palco. Tudo era um drama para ele, ela pensou irritada. Tudo era encenação. Ele, provavelmente, calculava por horas quando ficar de pé para que a luz do sol o atingisse exatamente assim, iluminando seus cabelos claros, os tornando prateados e de novo os clareando e as tiras prateadas ao logo de seu suéter verde listrado brilhavam como um metal novo.

Sua capa verde-árvore de Quadribol estava amarada no seu pescoço, fazendo uma perfeita linha sobre seus ombros, caindo até suas botas bem polidas. Como Harry, ele se abstinha das cotoveleiras e usava luvas de couro sem os dedos, ainda que suas estivessem mais limpas e brilhantes como se fossem novas. Na realidade, todo o time de Quadribol da Slytherin brilhava como se eles tivessem sido exatamente polidos, começando pela nova vassoura Asteroid 2000 de Malcolm Baddock até o cabelo vermelho dourado de Blaise, que não estava como o cabelo de Ginny, enfiado debaixo de um boné de lã, mas, em vez disto, fluía como um rio de fogo pelas suas costas até sua cintura. Eles tinham feito algumas alterações não regulamentadas em seus uniformes – eles vestiam preto ao invés do usual tecido de veludo negro brilhante e todos eles estavam usando botas de couro amarradas ao invés de tênis. Fivelas de prata polida prendiam suas vestes esmeraldas em cima dos seus ombros. Todo este efeito lembrava Ginny do grupo de cavalos que puxavam a carruagem das Beauxbatons: polidos, adequados, de raça pura, maus como o inferno.

"Eu estou bem," Ginny disse para Harry, que acenou. Era quase inteiramente verdade.

Madame Hooch soprou o seu apito. _"Capitães, cumprimentem-se!"_ ela gritou e os dois capitães saíram de seu lugar, Draco primeiro e depois Harry. Eles se encontraram no meio do campo e cada um estendeu sua mão para ser apertada. As bochechas de Harry estavam vermelhas de frio, Draco parecia pálido e controlado e intocado pelo clima e Ginny foi golpeada, como sempre, pela similaridade do comportamento e constituição física de ambos, a despeito das superficiais diferenças da cor e do uniforme. Ambos eram altos e delgados sem ser magros, com a constituição física esguia, o que era perfeito para os Apanhadores. Cada um arqueou sua cabeça quando suas mãos se tocaram e enquanto a luz do sol poente brilhava e desbotava atrás deles, ela se maravilhou diante da incompatibilidade disto - Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy apertando as mãos. Um ano atrás, ela teria pesando que isto fosse impossível; agora, ela se perguntava como eles conseguiam se manter um com o outro deste jeito tão frio e reservado em público. Eles se encararam mortalmente, ombro a ombro e assim que eles quebraram o aperto de mãos, se viraram e voltaram para os seus respectivos times, eles talvez nem ao menos tivessem percebido um ao outro, de qualquer maneira.

Enquanto o público acima deles urrava e torcia, Blaise ficou de pé nas pontas dos pés e beijo Draco levemente na boca, como ela sempre fazia antes dos jogos, "para dar sorte". Ele se moveu muito pouco ou reconheceu o gesto, parecendo aceitá-lo como sendo sua obrigação, o que irritava Ginny a despeito do fato de que ela sabia que ele estava de certa forma, atuando. Mas, por outro lado, ele estava sempre, de certa forma, atuando. "Algumas pessoas fazem cena," harry disse para ela, uma vez. "Draco faz cena em três atos".

Madame Hooch soprou o apito, tirando Ginny de seus devaneios. Ela agarrou sua vassoura e se empurrou para cima junto com o resto do time. Catorze jogadores subiram em direção ao céu prateado e escurecido.

Harry imediatamente subiu mais alto, acima do resto do time, se jogando em direção ao Pomo. Draco se projetou como um raio também, um borrão de verde e prata no canto do olho de Ginny. Ela voltou sua atenção para longe dos garotos enquanto alguma coisa grande e negra era atirada em direção a ela- um Balaço, arremessado por Tess Hammond. Ginny abaixou a cabeça enquanto Colin voava na frente dela, batendo no balaço, o mandando na direção de Blaise com um forte golpe.

Blaise, elegantemente, desviou do Balaço, lançando a Colin um olhar cruel enquanto ela fazia isto. Colin parecia surpreso e levemente assustado – Blaise era uma especialista em olhares desagradáveis.

"Ginny! Aqui!" Era Elizabeth Thomas, a goles com sua perspicácia. Ela atirou a bola em direção a Ginny, que a agarrou, se virou e voou em direção ao outro fim do campo. O ar frio cortou o rosto dela, fazendo seus olhos doerem. Quando ela se aproximou das traves dos gols da Slytherin, três figuras negras entraram disparadas na frente dela - Blaise, Graham e Malcolm. Como artilheiros, eles não podiam tocá-la, mas eles podiam, certamente, bloquear o seu caminho. Colin os despistou com um bem-direcionado balaço, mas preciosos segundo se passaram e quando Ginny voltou a ir para frente, Tess e Milicent desceram, furiosamente, arremessando balaços na direção dela e ela foi forçada a atirar a goles para Seamus. Blaise interceptou o arremesso, passou para Malcolm e os Slytherins marcaram pontos com Malcolm arremessando a bola através das traves do gol, tão fortemente que quase arrancou do lugar a cabeça de Ron quando ele tentou bloqueá-la.

Houve um rugido descontente vindo da arquibancada. Ninguém gostava da vitória da Slytherin, exceto, é claro, os próprios Slytherins.

Ginny mordeu seu lábio e quando o balaço voltou para o jogo, desta vez, ela o agarrou ferozmente. Ela o tinha perdido para Blaise (o que não lhe deu nenhuma pequena soma de prazer) e se moveu rapidamente, cruzando o campo, arremessando a bola para Seamus. Ele a agarrou, levando-a consigo e, enquanto ela olhava para as costas dele, ela viu alguma coisa cintilar debaixo dela –

O Pomo.

Ele disparou debaixo dos pés dela e Harry e Draco passaram como foguetes atrás dele, lado a lado, dois borrões de verde e vermelho. Enquanto Ginny se virava para olhar para baixo, para a bola dourada voadora e seus perseguidores, alguma coisa relampejou atrás dela, cruzando o campo. Era um flash repentino de luz que penetrou nos seus olhos, mas não era luz, era escuridão - uma forte e agonizante e dolorosa escuridão, espetando em um ponto e se dirigindo exatamente por entre os olhos delas. Ela sentiu suas pernas e braços se endurecerem, rasgos frios nas laterais de seu corpo como facas. Seus dedos se tornaram gelados e sem vida, ela não podia mais segurar sua vassoura. O mundo ficou de cabeça para baixo, o céu sob os seus pés, o mundo brilhante, coberto de gelo corria de encontro a ela. Ela gritou uma vez, antes de tudo se tornar negro.

Correndo atrás de Harry e do Pomo, o mundo de Draco se reduzia a apenas ele e o seu objetivo – o pequeno objeto dourado há apenas alguns passos dele. Ele escutava o barulho do vento em suas orelhas, o pulsar do seu coração – e então, cortando através de tudo mais, um grito.

Um grito de Ginny.

Ele fez sua vassoura girar no meio do ar, quase deslocando seu ombro enquanto a Firebolt sacudia de lado. Vagamente em algum lugar a sua esquerda, ele ouviu Harry xingar ferozmente, mas ele não estava prestando atenção. Seus olhos estavam fixos na figura de vestes vermelhas se inclinando de maneira embriagada sobre a vassoura – ele viu Ginny lutar para controlar sua Nimbus 2000, perder o controle e cair de lado. Ela caiu sem outro grito, bateu no chão e ficou imóvel.

Gritos se ergueram vindos do público nas arquibancadas. Charlie e George ficaram de pé, abrindo caminho por entre a massa de pessoas comprimidas. Em algum lugar, a Professora McGonagall estava gritando. Os times da Gryffindor e da Slytherin estavam uma bagunça; Harry estava gritando e Draco supôs que ele devia reunir seu próprio time também, mas parecia uma coisa pequena e de qualquer jeito, já era muito tarde – ele estava apontando sua vassoura em direção ao chão, em um ângulo quase vertical, fazendo com que ele se movimentasse para baixo com uma velocidade que teria feito inveja até em Wronski.

O vento frio cantou nas suas orelhas como música. Ele imaginou que nunca tinha voado tão rápido ou tão violentamente. Ele atingiu o chão com suas mãos e joelhos, com força suficiente para quebrar os ossos e se colocou de pé. Todos ao redor dele, os outros jogadores de Quadribol, estavam voando para baixo, como uma chuva de estrelas cadentes, em vermelho e verde. Ele correu em direção a mancha vermelha de encontro a neve branca que era Ginny. Ele estava um pouco consciente do caos ao seu redor, do som das vozes gritando e então ele a alcançou e se ajoelhou próximo dela, na neve e pode ver que nem todo o vermelho que estava nela vinha das vestes de Quadribol. Havia _Sangue_.

Enquanto ele estendia uma mão em direção a ela, os olhos escuros dela se abriram, oscilando, e ela olhou para cima, para ele. Havia um tipo de admiração não confessável no olhar dela, como se ela estivesse, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa em vê-lo ali e tivesse aceitado isto como inevitável. "Draco?" ela disse, sua voz surpreendentemente firme.

"Sim". Sua voz saiu em um murmúrio. "Sou eu".

Ele esticou sua mão na direção dela e então alguma coisa o agarrou violentamente pelas costas de sua veste e o puxou, o colocando de pé e ele girou e viu que era Seamus Finnegan.

O Chaser da Gryffindor estava branco de fúria. "O que você acha que está fazendo, _Slytherin_?" ele cuspiu como se fosse o pior insulto que ele pudesse se lembrar. "Fique _longe _dela".

O reto do time da Gryffindor tinha aterrissado. Draco viu os irmãos Creevey se aproximando, apoiando Seamus, Elizabeth correndo em direção a eles, Ron, branco e parecendo chocado, empurrando os outros para chegar até a sua irmã. Tess e Dex estavam ainda no ar, mas os outros Slytherins estavam no chão, em pé, guardando certa distância, olhando surpresos. Ele podia sentir os olhos de Blaise nele, mas ele não se importava.

Ele se virou de volta para Seamus. "Saia," ele disse, enunciando cada palavra com clareza, "do meu caminho".

"Por quê? Para você poder olhar? Qual é o seu problema, Malfoy? Nós não queremos você aqui".

"Saia do meu caminho," Draco repetiu. Ele escutou sua própria voz como se ela viesse de um lugar muito distante. "Saia do meu caminho ou eu irei matar você. Eu quebrarei cada osso de seu maldito corpo, Finnegan. Não ache que eu não vou".

Seamus empalideceu consideravelmente, mas ficou no lugar. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Draco puxou seu braço para trás. Mais tarde, ele nunca tivera certeza do que queria fazer – acertar Seamus ou lançar um feitiço nele. Isto não importava. Enquanto seu braço foi para trás, uma firme mão agarrou seu pulso e o agarrou, com força.

Ele se virou já sabendo de quem era a mão que segurava seu pulso. Harry. Ele estava pálido, mas controlado, seus olhos verdes escuros e sérios.

_Eu não posso deixar você fazer isto, Malfoy._

Draco parecia como se Harry o tivesse acertado. _O quê?_

Harry aumentou a pressão do seu aperto no pulso de Draco até que ele sentisse o pulso batendo ali, rápido e regular. Ele sabia que isto devia estar doendo, mas o outro garoto não deu nenhum sinal de dor, nenhum sinal de que ele estivesse realmente sabendo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Vagamente, pelo canto de seu olho, Harry podia ver Seamus se afastando, parecendo perturbado, mas aliviado e foi se ajoelhar com o resto do time próximo de Ginny. Atrás do estreito nó de Gryffindors, Harry podia ver Madame Pomfrey se aproximando rapidamente, uma maca mágica do lado dela. Na beira do campo estavam de pé Charlie e George, sendo segurados por vários professores, incluindo Snape.

_Deixe-me, Potter_. Havia um tom de serenidade na voz de Draco que chegava a ser quase amedrontadora. _Você não tem o direito -_

_Eu tenho todo o direito. Este é o meu time, a minha colega de time. Cuide de sua própria equipe._

Alguma coisa brilhou atrás dos olhos de Draco por um momento, alguma coisa selvagem e furiosa. _Você não pode me dizer o que fazer, Potter._

_Ah sim, eu posso. Nós fizemos uma promessa, Malfoy. Cada segundo que nós permanecermos aqui é outro segundo que fará alguém suspeitar. E já que - você não pode fazer nada por ela –_

_Você não sabe disto!_

_Se você tentar chegar perto dela, o resto do meu time tentará matar você._

_Não se você os impedir._

_Se você não me escuta, eu não poderei te ajudar. Eu não os afastarei._

_Harry –_

_Não. Eu não posso ajudar você se você não se ajudar._

Draco empalideceu. _Deixe-me ir _- seu próximo pensamento veio com um golpe forte e agudo, açoitando como um chicote o lado da cabeça de Harry. _Deixe-me ir, Potter. Deixe-me ir!_

Com preocupação, Harry largou o pulso de Draco e o outro garoto deu um passo meio tropeçado para trás e então outro. Ele encarou Harry, seu peito levantando e descendo tão rápido como se ele tivesse corrido; seus olhos estavam quase negros de fúria e alguma coisa a mais. Harry já o tinha visto assim antes e isto o atingiu como uma flecha e o feriu como sempre fazia, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

_Eu te contarei o que aconteceu, _Harry pensou. _Simplesmente – vá. Por favor, vá._

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram em fenda e ele parecia como se estivesse a ponto de dizer alguma coisa; então, tão repentinamente quanto ele parou no meio do ar, ele girou nos calcanhares e correu para fora do campo, caminhando em direção ao pátio da escola coberto de neve, suas botas batendo contra o gelo com o som de ossos se quebrando.

Harry o assistiu ir, então se virou e por hábito procurou por Hermione nas arquibancadas. Ele a viu imediatamente - ela estava de pé, suas mãos sobre sua boca. Enquanto ele olhava para ela, ela deu um passo para trás, se virou e se lançou para longe do campo, indo em direção ao pátio da escola, atrás de Draco.

* * *

Os pés de Hermione escorregavam e deslizavam sobre o gelo enquanto ela corria, subindo as escadas de pedra da fachada de Hogwarts. Ela correu sem realmente olhar para onde estava indo e sem pensar no porque ela estava correndo. Ela tinha visto o olhar no rosto de Draco antes dele fugir do campo - feroz, furioso, desesperado - e isto a assustou. Ela correu atrás dele e em direção a ele, sem pensar no por que.

O hall de entrada estava frio e deserto. Ela dobrou a esquerda, desceu o corredor que levava a masmorra da Slytherin. Os tapetes naquelas paredes eram verdes, exatamente como os tapetes vermelhos que levavam às escadas da torre da Gryffindor. Eles eram bordados com dourado e prateados, desbotados pelos muitos anos de maus tratos dos estudantes. Fantasmas pareciam estender suas mãos, saindo das paredes e a tocavam enquanto ela corria. Ela passou por um tapete que sustentava o lema de Hogwarts e parou por um momento para olhá-lo, cravado com cores arrojadas e com símbolos. Quase parecia para ela que a cobra de Slytherin estava dando o bote no leão da Gryffindor, o corvo de Ravenclaw se aprumando para se colocar entre eles. Hermione parou – era esta uma voz? Estava vindo de mais longe, do fundo do corredor e era uma voz diferente e grave. Ela foi mais devagar e virou uma esquina. Um lance de escadas de pedra levava para baixo e as vozes estavam vindo lá debaixo. Ela estava na metade do caminho, descendo as escadas quando reconheceu uma das vozes: a de Draco. E a outra era de uma garota.

Ela se inclinou para frente sobre o corrimão esculpido em pedra. Abaixo, em um lugar sob a luz das tochas, ela podia ver Draco, de pé, e o encarando, parecendo furiosa, estava Blaise Zabini. "Não se afaste de mim, Draco Malfoy," ela estava dizendo isto com a voz fria. "Não pense nem por um minuto nisto". O luz ondulante brilhava sobre as jóias que ela usava – mais do que a maioria das garotas em Hogwarts. Ela tinha múltiplos brincos em suas orelhas e vários anéis em seus dedos delgados e grampos cravejados de pedras preciosos brilhavam nos seus cabelos cor de morango. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados sobre a luz fosca, tão verdes lustrosos e escuros quanto folhas sob a água. "Eu quero uma explicação".

"Uma explicação?" a voz de Draco estava em tom fino como o fio de aço de uma adaga. Hermione podia ver as manchas escuras nos joelhos do seu jeans, os cotovelos de sua veste de Quadribol, onde ele tinha aterrissado na neve. As mechas de seu cabelo, com neve derretida nelas, escorriam pálidas sobre seus olhos; ele as empurrou para trás com uma mão impaciente fazendo com que o anel com o selo dos Malfoys brilhasse como um olho malévolo. "Blaise, _querida_," ele cuspiu a palavra como se ela fosse um insulto. "Você veio correndo atrás de mim para me exigir uma explicação?". Ele colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela e a empurrou gentilmente de encontro a parede, a mantendo ali com seus braços. "Você devia me conhecer melhor".

Hermione tinha que dar crédito a Blaise, ela não voltou atrás. Ela ergueu seu queixo, se equilibrou e olhou furiosa. "Como se não fosse ruim o suficiente você estar sempre de olho na namorada de Harry Potter, agora _isto_," ela cuspiu. "O que existe entre você e as Gryffindors?".

"Você está com ciúmes," disse Draco. "Isto não é engraçadinho". Ele não parecia como se pensasse que fosse. Sua expressão estava calma, até mesmo desinteressada, mas seus olhos estavam atroadores. Suas mãos, onde elas estavam descansadas sobre a parede, estavam cerradas. Hermione se perguntou o quanto isto tinha a ver com Blaise e o quanto isto tinha a ver com sua expulsão sumária do campo de Quadribol.

"É meu direito estar com ciúmes," disse Blaise, friamente. "Eu sou sua namorada. Você não _ouse _tentar me dizer que eu não posso estar com ciúmes". Ela levantou uma mão e empurrou os braços dele para longe, o encarando de igual para igual. "O que está acontecendo com você, Draco?" sua voz estava fria como gelo. "Eu quero saber".

"Não há nada acontecendo comigo," Draco disse, sem rodeios.

"Então, _o que _você está fazendo?".

"O que pareceu que eu estava fazendo?".

"Pareceu que você estava tendo uma – uma explosão com algum Gryffindor, simplesmente porque uma idiotinha não conseguiu se segurar em cima de sua vassoura. E você deixou Harry Potter te tirar do campo. Desde quando nós o escutamos?".

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu só estava sendo correto. Nós não podemos continuar jogando quando o time oponente está caindo de suas vassouras".

"Draco, nós somos Slytherins. Nós continuamos jogando mesmo que os outros times sejam fulminados por relâmpagos e se tornem uma magnífica pilinha de cinzas".

"Sim, e quão bem funcionou esta estratégia de trabalho para nós no passado né? Blaise, nós perdemos os últimos cinco taças de Quadribol para a Gryffindor e você sabe disto. E metade da razão disto é que os professores e os outros times não conseguem torcer para nós. Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff perderão seus jogos _deliberadamente _para a Gryffindor apenas para assegurar que nós perdêssemos a taça-".

"**E você acha que se jogar todo simpaticuzinho, isto talvez mude?".**

Draco cruzou seus braços e se reclinou de encontro a parede, parecendo estar de saco cheio. "Sim, eu acho".

Blaise parou para ponderar por um momento. Havia um nítido rubor avermelhado sobre suas bochechas pálidas, mas Hermione podia sentir que a raiva dela estava se esvaindo. Ela era, apesar de tudo, uma Slytherin, sangue-frio correndo no seu âmago e guiada pela praticidade ao invés da paixão. "Você mudou," ela disse finalmente, levantando seus olhos verdes para Draco. "Eu não sei se gosto disto".

"Nós todos mudamos," ele disse. Ele descruzou os seus braços e ficou de pé, olhando para ela, sua cabeça tombada para o lado. Cada linha do seu corpo expressava a tensão e a raiva à flor da pele que ele havia contido, mas sua boca estava sorrindo. Era um sorriso tenso e frio, radiando a promessa de coisas que podiam ou não ser agradáveis, mas que uma não podia existir sem a outra, de qualquer forma. "Você mudou desde o dia em que nós jogamos juntos, quando nós estávamos em cinco. Não foi?".

"Talvez". A garota Slytherin arqueou sua cabeça para trás, um pequeno sorriso dançando em seus lábios. Suas mãos estavam nas suas coxas, seus ombros para trás, seu peito empurrado para frente. A pose provocativa podia ter sido copiada das páginas do _Semanário Teen Bruxa_, mas em Blaise, ela não parecia idiota. "Você gosta disto?".

"Isto depende". Draco esticou uma mão e gentilmente tocou o cabelo dela. "Você está com raiva de mim?".

Blaise abaixou seus cílios. "Eu não sei".

"Isto é realmente uma coisa bem simples," disse Draco e tocou seu rosto levemente, correndo as dobras dos dedos dele ao longo da curva da bochecha dela, sobre os seus lábios, para baixo na sua clavícula. "Ou você e,stá" ele disse e deixou sua mão cair em direção a cintura dela, a puxando para mais perto, "ou você não está".

Em resposta, ela levantou seu rosto, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos e ele a beijou. Foi um beijo preguiçoso, controlado e lento; ele a beijara exatamente assim antes. Exatamente como ela gostava; ela foi se tornando dócil sobre as mãos dele e os braços dela deslizaram ao redor da cintura dele.

Hermione se sentiu ruborizar, se tornando escarlate. Agora, ela sentia como se estivesse espionando alguma coisa que não era da sua conta; ou, até mesmo coisa pior, ela _se lembrou _de como foi ser beijada por Draco e era algo parecido com isto. Ela nunca tinha antes prestado muita atenção no relacionamento dele com Blaise, agora ela achava que estava prestando atenção, muita atenção, e se sentiu envergonhada por isto.

Ela comprimiu seus olhos fechados. Quando ela os abriu de novo, Blaise e Draco tinham se separado, ainda que não estivessem muito longe; Blaise estava sorrindo para cima, para ele, e na escuridão do corredor, o cabelo pálido dele e o escarlate dela brilhavam como faróis. Eles podiam ser Ginny e Draco. Mas Ginny nunca teria sorrido para ele assim.

"Eu suponho que você não esteja," Draco disse, com uma voz que fez até mesmo Hermione sentir uma pequena instabilidade ao redor dos seus joelhos. Ai _meu Deus!_ "Raiva não é mais, não é?".

"Não agora, mas se eu pegar você ao ponto de beijar uma outra garota, Draco Malfoy-" Blaise disse, sua voz abafada.

Draco a interrompeu com uma risada, curta e melancólica. "_Isto _não acontecerá".

Blaise olhou para ele languidamente. Sob os cílios negros dela, seus olhos se moviam verdes como os de um gato. De alguma forma, ela conseguiu fazer com que as vestes de Quadribol dela escorregassem por um dos ombros, revelando uma alça da camisola lavanda dela. Hermione não tinha idéia de como ela tinha conseguido fazer isto sem nem ao menos parecer se mover. Foi uma façanha arquitetada. "Às vezes, eu acho que não conheço você totalmente," ela disse.

"Às vezes, eu acho a mesma coisa".

Ele deixou Blaise ir e ela caminhou para longe dele, ajeitando suas roupas. "Eu acho que nós terminamos por aqui, Draco," ela disse e acrescentou: "eu estarei na sala comunal se você me quiser," conseguindo fazer com que este som parecesse um convite para uma rodada de insípida mas de agradáveis atividades. Maldita garota. Hermione a observou enquanto ela se afastava, o balanço de suas coxas hipnotizando debaixo das vestes verde escuras que ela usava. Como ela conseguia _caminhar _assim? Não era de forma alguma justo. Blaise desapareceu, descendo o corredor serpenteado de verde e vermelho, e enquanto ela fazia isto, Hermione olhou de novo para baixo e viu Draco olhando para cima, para ela.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ela se sentiu corar novamente. Ele estava de pé onde tinha estado, sem se mover, a luz da toca reluzindo e desbotando o cabelo claro dele. Sob os seus olhos dançavam sombras escuras e feridas e sua boca parecia machucada também, possivelmente pelo beijo. Ele tinha perdido a magreza que tinha adquirido no verão e ela pôde ver a musculatura delgada dos ombros e os braços delineados debaixo de suas roupas quando ele deu um passo para trás, inclinando sua cabeça para cima, para olhar para ela e a luz instável projetava suas sombras sobre o seu rosto e o seu cabelo. Por um momento, ela viu um rosto diferente se sobrepor sobre o dele.

"Draco," ela disse.

Ele sorriu. O sorriso não perpassava os seus olhos. Havia outra coisa neles, alguma coisa sombria e desesperada e primitiva. "O quê?".

"Você a ama?" ela perguntou. Não era, de maneira nenhuma, o que ela tinha a intenção de dizer.

"O que você acha?".

"Eu acho que você não sabe".

"Então, você está me dando muito crédito," ele disse. "Entretanto - se eu te der algo, você daria à Ginny por mim?".

Ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Dê a ela você mesmo".

"Você não precisa dizer que fui eu quem deu".

"_Draco_". A palavra saiu meio que como um lamento, meio que como uma acusação. "Por que você está representando deste modo?".

"Eu não estou representando," ele disse. "Este é o meu jeito de ser".

Ele levantou seu queixo para frente, tão arrogante e orgulhoso quanto ela já o tinha visto antes e a luz da tocha reluziu nos seus cabelos brilhantes e então desapareceu, como se uma sombra se interpusesse entre eles e a luz. Na meia escuridão, ela viu seus olhos frios como água em cima dela, seu peito ainda levantando e descendo rapidamente de raiva e talvez pelo beijo; e ela soube o que o tinha levado a este beijo: toda a ferocidade e a fúria e a paixão que ele sentia por alguém, alguém outro que não era Blaise.

"Você pode amar mais de uma pessoa de cada vez, você sabe," ela disse.

Os olhos dele brilharam. "Não me nutre com superficialidades, Hermione," ele disse. "Você acha que eu não sei disto?".

"Você não a ama," disse Hermione, agora com certeza disto. "Você a beijou como que para tentar obter vingança".

"Vingança contra quem?" Draco disse, sua voz estreita de irritação ou talvez fosse outra coisa.

Hermione balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu não sei".

"Bem," disse Draco e deu de ombros. "Me envie uma coruja quando você descobrir, ok? Talvez exista um livro na biblioteca sobre isto".

"Se você acha-".

"Apenas me deixe sozinho," Draco disse e se virou sobre seus calcanhares e foi embora. Hermione o assistiu ir, a tensão no seu peito quase insuportável. Tudo isto tornou todas as coisas piores. E não existe ninguém com que ela pudesse conversar a respeito. Nem Harry. Nem Draco. Nem Ron. Ninguém. Todos pareciam estar perdidos. E ela suspeitava de que Hermione Granger, a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts, era a mais perdida entre todos eles.

* * *

Exausto, Harry desceu devagar o longo corredor que leva ao armário abandonado. Uma vez por semana, ele fazia este caminho, sempre às seis da tarde, uma hora antes do jantar. No primeiro dia de escola, Dumbledore o mostrou o caminho. Para ele e Draco.

As paredes dali eram sujas e sem decorações ou tapeçarias. Os pés de Harry estavam ecoando no chão de pedra e o som o fazia se sentir estranhamente só. Ele tinha estado na enfermaria por meia hora antes que Madame Pomfrey o enxotasse de lá, ele e o resto do time da Gryffindor, pela porta a fora. Ele tinha feito uma busca apressada pelo castelo, mas não tinha sido capaz de encontrar Hermione e então já estava na hora do seu encontro com Draco e ele tinha que ir. Ele se sentia mal, um tipo de dor maçante, por não ter sido capaz de encontrá-la. Ele não queria ficar sem ela, especialmente não depois dos eventos traumáticos do jogo. Mas ele também saiba que não tinha o direito de requerer sua companhia, não depois do modo como ele vinha agindo ultimamente. Ele queria fazer alguma coisa para mostrar a ela o quanto ela significava para ele, mas ele não conseguia, não podia. Ele sentia que ela estava se afastando dele e não havia nada, ao que parece que ele pudesse ou não pudesse fazer quanto a isto. Uma sensação maçante de inevitável perda o imobilizou.

Ele tinha alcançado o fim do corredor. A porta, em frente a ele, era velha, arranhada, de madeira vermelha escura com lâminas de bronze. Ele empurrou a maçaneta para baixo e a porta se abriu com um solavanco. Ele entrou e a fechou cuidadosamente atrás dele.

Ele estava de pé em um cômodo grande e de forma oval com janelas altas, pelo menos 20 pés acima da cabeça de Harry, que estavam fechadas com grades de ferro. O cômodo estava vazio, sem móveis, salvo uma longa mesa que corria ao longo de uma das paredes; as paredes estavam sem ornamentações. Em vez disto, elas estavam cheias de prateleiras com recipientes de vidro transparente que outrora tinham guardado espadas e escudos, machados e flechas, armas enfeitiçadas de todos dos tipos. Agora, eles não eram mais usados. Partículas de poeira flutuava através do fraco raio do crepúsculo inverno que incendiava através das grades das janelas.

Em um dos raios azulados de luz, Draco estava sentado, suas costas de encontro a mesa, sua cabeça para baixo como se ele estivesse ou pensando muito seriamente ou apenas estivesse muito cansado. _Terminus Est _estava gravado no aço prateado da espada deixada em cima da mesa atrás dele, a não-luz alcançando os entalhes ao longo dela e os fazendo brilhar como letras em fogo. A fragilidade da luz também jorrava sobre o pálido cabelo, o deixando com um tipo de brilho sem cor, como madre-pérola. Ele ainda estava vestindo suas vestes de Quadribol cor de esmeralda, ainda que na escuridão, elas parecessem quase negras.

"Olá, Malfoy," disse Harry, com o objetivo de anunciar sua presença.

Draco levantou sua cabeça. Tinham sombras marcando as laterais de sua boca, seus olhos estavam tão escuros que pareciam polidos.

Harry deu outro passo para dentro do cômodo. "Ela está bem," ele disse, "já que era isto que você queria saber".

"Ela está acordada?".

"Não. Não ainda". Harry estava no centro do cômodo agora. "Olhe, sobre o que aconteceu no campo de Quadribol-".

"Sim," disse Draco com uma voz sem tom. "Me desculpe por aquilo".

Harry suspirou. "Malfoy..." ele esticou uma mão e as pontas de seus dedos roçaram o ombro do outro garoto. "Eu estivesse pensando que é melhor que nós paremos".

"O quê?" Harry sentiu os olhos de Draco se lançarem em direção a espada que estava sobre a mesa atrás dele. "Parar de praticar esgrima? Por quê?".

"Não, não isto". Harry deixou sua mão cair e a descansou por um momento no punho da espada que estava na sua cintura. Tinha, como sempre, um peso confortável. "Parar a rixa. Parar de fingir que nós nos odiamos. Se as coisas não tivessem acontecido como se deram hoje no campo, se eu tivesse mandado você embora e você tivesse se recusado a ir, eu não sei se eu conseguiria continuar fingindo esta farsa".

"Nós não podemos," disse Draco, "parar com a rixa - lembre-se do que Dumbledore disse".

"Eu sei, mas nós podemos ir e explicar para ele-".

"Explicar o quê? Que não está mais divertido?" a voz de Draco estava amarga. "Que não tem mais importância aquilo que nós devemos supostamente fazer. Ele disse: a_ aqueles que recebem mais, mais é esperado. _Ou qualquer coisa parecida com isto".

"Eu não sinto como se estivesse recebendo tanto assim," disse Harry, em um raro instante de amargura e Draco olhou para cima, para ele, pela primeira vez. Seus olhos pareciam muito escuros, feitos de vidro cor de aço cinza ladeados por cílios negros. Ele parecia quase com raiva.

Harry se conteve. "Eu sei, é verdade. Eu tenho recebido muito. Hermione e Ron e Sirius –".

"Eu estava pensando em riqueza, fama e glória".

"Estas são as suas aspirações".

Draco sorriu. Era um sorriso discreto, mas genuíno. "Oh, que bom, insultos. Você sempre sabe quando usá-los".

Harry deu de ombros. "Você não quer praticar ou quer fazer esta tarefa-dever-de-casa passada por Lupin? A escolha é sua".

"Eu quero praticar". Draco levantou uma mão para trás dele e pegou a espada da mesa. O brilho fraco irradiou passando pela lâmina até o punho dourado, cravejado com pedras negras como vidro. A luz bateu nas palavras entalhadas ao logo do punho: _Terminus Est. _

_Esta é a Linha de Divisão. _

Separando o que do que? Harry se perguntou, não pela primeira vez. Dividindo o bem do mal, a luz da escuridão, a escolha do destino? Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas exagerando na análise e meramente significava que a espada tinha um raro fio cortante e afiado. Um fio que brilhava na direção dele agora e ele levantou sua própria lâmina para bloquear o golpe, dando um passo para frente como Draco o ensinara. _Caminhe em direção ao golpe, não fuja dele; a vontade tolhe o alcance do oponente. _

As palavras ecoavam umas contra as outras e tocavam como sinos no silêncio do cômodo. Harry golpeou Draco; Draco retornou e eles se moveram em uma dança de esgrima lenta e não ensaiada ao redor do cômodo, nem apresando nem diminuindo seus movimentos. Harry gostava das horas de treino; permitia-o um espaço no qual ele não tinha que pensar em nada; ele meramente deixava seu corpo seguir os movimentos parecendo saber guiá-lo pelo instinto. Ele golpeava, desviava, respondia e retrocedia enquanto as lâminas eram projetadas uma contra a outra, produzindo fagulhas prateadas com o movimento. Ele deixava Draco guiá-lo de novo, seis passos, sete, até suas costas tocarem a parede. Ele deixava o próximo golpe vir e abaixava a cabeça, empurrando a parede para ganhar força extra. Sua lâmina retinia contra a lâmina dura de Draco, produzindo um nevoeiro de fagulhas que pairava e clareava o ar entre eles.

Draco retrocedeu. "Bom," ele disse. "Bom uso da parede".

Harry não respondeu, apenas balançou sua espada de novo, atacando. Draco desviou do golpe e respondeu; Harry fitou, se desviando do golpe e atacou de novo. Ele deu um longo passa para trás, se movendo para girar, então abaixou para poder ultrapassar a guarda de Draco e atacou. Sua espada cavalgou alto e conseguiu pegar o desvio de Draco, o golpeando, atacando o ombro do outro garoto. Houve um pequeno som de um tecido se rasgando e um rasgo se abriu na manga da camisa de Draco.

Harry parou imediatamente. "Me desculpe," ele disse rapidamente.

Draco, que também tinha parado, parecia surpreso. "Tudo bem".

Harry sentiu seus dedos embranquecerem enquanto ele segurava o punho da espada de Gryffindor. "Eu podia ter machucado você".

Draco balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Não ao menos que eu deixasse que você o fizesse. Foi um bom truque, mas você ainda está telegrafando seus movimentos. Qual é o problema, Potter?".

"Eu acho que minha mente está em outro lugar".

"Hermione?" Draco disse e Harry se percebeu acenando com a cabeça. "Olhe, por que você não pode simplesmente contar a ela o que você me disse na noite passada? Ela irá entender".

Harry olhou para baixo, para sua mão que, molhada com uma película de suor, segurava o punho da espada de Gryffindor. "Existe apenas um problema nisto".

"O quê?".

"Eu não me lembro o que eu te contei na noite passada".

A boca de Draco estremeceu. "Eu presumo que você não acredita que eu lembre a você o que você me contou, que você está de fato tendo um louco romance secreto com a Professora Sprout e você tem trocado fotografias com ela nas quais você está vestido como um gigante marmota?".

"Besteira," disse Harry.

"É claro que não".

"Eu nunca me vestiria como uma marmota".

"Naturalmente".

"Talvez, como um macaco. Ou, quem sabe, um mico. Mas uma marmota? Com estes dentes?".

"Agora você está me assustando".

Harry riu. Foi a primeira vez que ele ria alta por estes dias. "De qualquer jeito, isto é Hogwarts. Todo mundo sabe sobre os assuntos de todo mundo. Quem poderia ter um louco romance secreto aqui?".

* * *

"Eu acho que ouvi alguém se aproximar," ela disse. Ela girou no abraço de Ron e se levantou. Ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás e ela podia sentir os olhos azuis dele na suas costas enquanto ela cruzava o cômodo e parecia ansiosa em sair, através da alta janela com grades que servia de porta. Lá fora, ela podia ver a extensão do corredor vazio se esticando em duas direções. Não havia ninguém lá.

"Você se preocupa demais," disse Ron. Ele estava sentado no chão, sem camisa, de jeans e tênis. Suas vestes da Gryffindor de Quadribol estavam amontoadas em uma pilha atrás dele, onde os dois tinham estado deitados. Seus olhos estavam sombreados. "Talvez eu devesse ir," ele disse. "Ginny-".

"Você me disse que eles não permitiram nem mesmo você de entrar na enfermaria," ela disse. "Eu achei que ela estava bem?".

"Eu sei. Mas eu me sinto responsável".

"Bem, você não é". Ela voltou a cruzar o cômodo e se sentou perto dele, colocando seus braços em volta dele. "E você diz que eu me preocupo demais".

Ele girou em volta dela, a abraçou e olhou para ela. "Se nós fossemos pegos," ele disse com firmemente. "Se alguém nos achasse – o que você faria?".

"Ron, eu-".

"O que você escolheria?".

"Seria exatamente tão ruim para você se nós fossemos pegos," ela disse em um tom comedido, "quanto seria para mim".

"Pior," ele disse. Sua voz estava um pouco dura. Ela sentiu que ele estava provavelmente tentando feri-la, ferindo-se.

Ela levantou uma mão e virou seu rosto sob suas mãos. "Eu te amo," ela disse.

Ele pestanejou. Ela nunca tinha dito disto para ele antes. "Você me ama?".

Ela indicou com a cabeça. "Eu pensei que você soubesse".

Por um momento, ele ainda pareceu assustado; então seu rosto se iluminou e ele a alcançou, a puxando para mais perto. "Eu pensei que você nunca-".

"Shh". Ela o beijou.

"Eu-".

"Eu sei". Ela colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios dele. "Você não precisa me dizer. Eu sei que você me ama".

* * *

"Hmm," disse Draco. "Eu suponho que você esteja certo. A não ser que você esteja querendo ficar na fila na Torre de Astronomia todo noite de Sábado, realmente não existe outro lugar melhor para se dar uns amassos do que vir até aqui, neste lugar privativo".

"Do que você está se queixando, Malfoy? Você tem o seu próprio quarto, não tem? Você é um Monitor".

"E espaçosos também. Eu apenas chamo aquilo de quarto porque estou muito preguiçoso para chamá-lo de "um armário de vassouras com candeeiros"".

"Nós podíamos vender ingressos para _este _lugar," disse Harry, olhando ao redor do quarto quase vazio. Ele forçou um sorriso. "Especialmente considerando que as paredes fazem as vozes ficarem mais altas".

"Ótimo pensamento, Potter. Estou contente de ver que Hermione não tem sido todo o cérebro no relacionamento". Draco mexeu sua cabeça para o lado. "Diga-se de passagem, você parece mais alegre".

"Sim". Harry levantou sua espada e fez uma meia saudação em direção a Draco. "Obrigado pelo treino. Me ajudou".

"Quê bom". Draco parou e olhou para Harry seriamente. "Potter, eu nunca te perguntei isto antes, mas...".

"Mas o quê?".

Draco hesitou, e então perguntou a sua próxima questão como se estivesse dando um passo para dentro de um abismo: "Onde os seus pais estão enterrados?".

Harry ficou por um momento muito tranqüilo. Havia um estranho tipo de dor zunindo atrás de seus olhos. Finalmente, ele disse devagar. "Eu não tenho idéia".

Draco pestanejou, mas de qualquer forma não mostrou sua surpresa. Sua voz estava cautelosa. Isto era obviamente algo que ele deveria ter perguntado antes para Harry, mas não o fez. "Bem, alguém deve saber".

Harry acenou com a cabeça, distante. "Alguém deve...". _Por que ninguém mencionou isto para ele ante ou até mesmo se ofereceu para levá-lo lá? Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, eles nunca – e eu – por que eu não perguntei?_

"Potter". A voz de Draco estava aguda. "Fique firme. Está tudo bem com você?".

"Uh-huh". A visão de Harry voltou bruscamente a entrar em foco; ele viu Draco, de pé em frente a ele, parecendo preocupado. "Sirius deve saber".

"Ou Lupin," disse Draco.

"Eu prefiro perguntar ao Sirius. Eu devo falar com ele esta noite, de qualquer forma".

"Ok". Draco deu de ombros elegantemente. "Eu apenas pensei... que isto pudesse ajudar. Você sabe. Diminuir a distância. Talvez ajudasse você a se sentir, uh, um pouco mais próximo deles".

"Mais próximo?".

"Às vezes, você tem que ver as coisas," Draco disse calmamente. "Vê-las você mesmo – para saber que elas são reais".

"Eu sei que eles estão mortos," replicou Harry sem rodeios. "Eu sempre soube que eles estavam mortos".

"Eu sei," Draco disse. "Mas, ultimamente, às vezes, eu me pergunto se você sabe que você continua vivo".

Harry olhou para baixo. Ele se sentiu desconectado, como freqüentemente ele se sentia por estes dias; desconectado do cômodo ao seu redor, desconectado de Draco, desconectado de seu próprio eu, como se o corpo que ele olhava, magro e vestido com um jeans e um suéter azul, fosse o de outra pessoa e não o dele próprio. Um cadarço do seu sapato esquerdo estava desamarrado; ele não tinha lembranças de tê-lo amarrado. "Eu tinha a possibilidade de ir até o Espelho de Osejed para ver meus pais," ele disse. "Eu não posso mais fazer isto".

Uma leve linha de confusão apareceu entre os olhos de Draco. "Porque você não sabe onde ele está?".

"Porque eu não quero olhar para ele," disse Harry. "Eu tenho medo do que eu possa ver".

* * *

Os números rosa do relógio brilhavam junto da cama mostrando a Ginny que eram duas da manhã. Ela estava deitada onde tinha sido deixada, abrindo seus olhos e deixando que eles se ajustassem a meia escuridão do quarto. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido, mas seu braço, que ela tinha escutado Madame Pomfrey descrever como "quebrado no meio", parecia estar funcionando de novo e não estava particularmente doendo.

Tinham pessoas no quarto, mais cedo, muitas pessoas. Ela se lembrou de Madame Pomfrey enxotando o time da Gryffindor porta a fora, harry colocando os braços ao redor dos ombros de Ron enquanto eles saiam – Ron parecia totalmente destroçado, Ginny o teria reconfortado se não tivesse maus lençóis e sob o efeito de Encantamentos Ante-Dor. Ela se lembrou de Charlie entrando mais tarde, sentando na cama e segurando a mão dela, e alguns flocos de neve caíram dele e derreteram no seu pulso. Outras pessoas tinham estado no quarto junto com ele, mas ela se lembrou principalmente de Charlie. "O que aconteceu?" ele disse. "O que aconteceu com ela lá em cima?".

E outra voz respondeu:

"Nós não sabemos. Nós estamos investigando. Ninguém tinha tido um acidente assim com uma vassoura há anos, nem mesmo Harry Potter quando caiu da sua vassoura no seu terceiro ano-".

"Mas foi por causa dos Dementadores. Ginny é um bom piloto, ela sempre foi. Ela não perderia simplesmente o controle da vassoura dela, desta forma".

"A vassoura estava sendo controlada por maldições e bruxarias, Professor Weasley. Por favor, não se exalte".

"Ela é minha irmã," disse Charlie com força. Alguma coisa em sua voz lembrava Ginny da sua mais tenra infância, quando Charlie tinha sido, de longe, o seu irmão favorito. Ela se lembrou dele chegando em casa vindo de Hogwarts para o Natal, se apressando até ela enquanto ele corria entrando pela porta com suas vestes negras da escola, a erguendo no ar e a balançando de cabeça para baixo até ela gritar e gargalhar. Charlie tinha sido seu favorito então, ainda que mais recentemente ela percebera que sua lealdade tinha mudado um pouco e ela estava agora mais próxima de Ron. Ela supunha que não era possível passar pela experiência que ambos passaram durante o verão e não se tornarem mais próximos. "Minha _única _irmã," Charlie acrescentou, com ênfase.

"Sim, eu sei que ela é sua irmã. Nós todos gostamos dela, Charlie. Nós descobriremos o que aconteceu... e você, você deveria descansar".

Uma vertigem de dor mostrou que os Encantamentos para o alivio da dor estava acabando e Ginny deslizou para dentro de um estado confuso no qual o quarto parecia cheio de formas turvas. Ela voltou sua mente para os acontecimentos anteriores: ela pensara ter escutado George e Fred falando sobre ela e então ela pensara ter escutado Ron, ou talvez pudera ser Harry, e ela até mesmo escutou Snape e Dumbledore e ela definitivamente escutara Madame Pomfrey gritando com alguém, mas não antes que alguém se curvara sobre ela e a beijara na bochecha.

Ela esperava que não tivesse sido o Snape.

Ela girou na cama agora e olhou para o relógio de novo. O número caminhava sobre a sua superfície agora dizendo que eram duas e meia e ela sentia que não conseguiria dormir mais. Havia um número de livros empilhados em cima da mesa – Hermione os tinha indubitavelmente deixado de forma que ela não perdesse suas tarefas escolares. Ela se perguntou se tinha alguma coisa no _Uma pequena História da Maldição_ (Harry tinha ficado muito excitado com este livro no segundo ano, ela recordou, até ele descobrir que ele não continha nada mais do que bruxarias e coisas do tipo) que pudesse explicar o porque dela ter caído da sua vassoura. Ela estendeu a mão com o braço não ferido e percebeu o que tinha no meio da pilha dos livros, pulou de surpresa quando livro brochura meio leve caiu com a capa para cima. Era a sua cópia de _Calças Ardentes._

* * *

Hermione caminhava devagar, descendo o corredor, enrolada na Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry, tentando esconder seus passos, andando devagar. Ela estava bem consciente da ironia de toda situação – ela, Monitora, responsável em garantir que os estudantes não quebrariam as regras, se esgueirando pelos arredores da escola muito tempo depois do horário de recolher. Ela estava consciente disto, mas ela não se importava. Isto era página virada.

Ela encontrou a porta na parede onde a planta baixa lhe mostrara que estaria. Ela colocou sua mão na porta e a empurrou; ela girou totalmente e ela entrou.

O cômodo estava escuro. Tinha apenas uma janela colocada como uma jóia fria na parede norte, dando vista para os terrenos da escola. Ela podia ver a ponta das árvores da Floresta Proibida coberta de neve e uma meia lua tipo diamante derramando sua luz leitosa sobre o mundo inferior negro e gelado.

A parede na frente dela, do lado da que tinha a janela, tinha um tremular visível, como a luz do sol sobre a água. Ela se virou e caminhou em direção ao brilho, que se aglutinava enquanto ela se aproximava. Ela sabia realmente o que ele era: um espelho emoldurado com ouro.

_Eu mostro a você o desejo do seu coração. _

_O desejo do seu coração. _

_Eu suponho, _a voz de Harry disse no fundo de sua mente, _que o desejo do coração de uma pessoa possa mudar._

Ela se lembrou da sua voz quando ele lhe falou isto, o olhar no seu rosto – esperança e horror misturados.

_Não_, ela dissera de volta para ele, firmemente. _Eu nunca mudei. Eu sempre fui a mesma. Eu sempre amei você. Eu sempre quis você. Tudo o que eu tenha feito, ou dito, foi sempre e sempre será por você._

Com um só movimento, ela deixou a capa cair e levantou sua cabeça e olhou para o espelho. Um batimento cardíaco passou enquanto ela olhava e então, o segundo e o terceiro. Um quinto batimento e seus joelhos cederam. Ela se sentou muito repentinamente no meio do cômodo, no chão frio de mármore e colocou seu rosto entre suas mãos.

* * *

**Referências: **

"Existe algum problema com a ponte em que elas normalmente estão?" – **Frasier**

"Ela ama sífilis mais do que ama você, Malfoy," sibilou Ron. = "Eu amo a sífilis mais do que eu amo você" – **Buffy **


	3. Escuridão e Inundação

**Capítulo 3**

Escuridão e Inundação

_Muito cedo para o arco íris,_

_Muito cedo para o pombo._

_Estes são os dias finais,_

_Esta é a escuridão, esta é a inundação._

_-LC_

* * *

A pior coisa de se estar ferida em um hospital, Ginny logo determinou, era o dilúvio de pessoas que vinham com um "coragem e melhoras". Não era ruim ver Hermione, Harry e Ron, e ela não prestou a atenção nas visitas de Elizabeth, mas quando todo o time da Gryffindor caiu sobre ela, ao mesmo tempo, isto lhe deu dor de cabeça e Charlie preocupado que isto a deixasse nervosa. Ela se sentia perfeitamente bem e desejava que Madame Pomfrey a deixasse sair da enfermaria, mas ela insistia em manter Ginny ali "para observação" – sem dúvida, Ginny supôs, isto era porque ela estava preocupada que o ataque de desmaio que a fulminou enquanto ela voava pudesse acontecer de novo, de modo inesperado.

Lavender e Parvati vieram visitá-la no segundo dia em que ela estava no hospital, ferida. Ginny fingiu estar parcialmente dormindo enquanto elas sorriam fofocando (Eloise Midgen tinha rompido com Justin Finch-Fletchley, explicou a ele não "estar entusiasmada o suficiente com o relacionamento deles"), fofoca fashion (Pansy Parkinson aparecido na aula de História da Magia usando "um pregador de cabelos de aparência muito duvidosa") e a fofoca sobre o Pub Crawl (Parvati estava saindo com Dean Thomas, Lavender com Mark Nott).

"Mas Mark é um Slytherin," Ginny protestou, momentaneamente surpresa revelando que estava acordada.

Lavender parecia impassível. "E daí? Ser anti-Slytherin é muito ultrapassado, Ginny".

"A não ser que você fosse o Seamus," disse Parvati e deu um sorriso.

Ginny pestanejou. "O que você quer dizer?".

Parvati parecia muitíssimo feliz em explicar. "Quando você caiu de sua vassoura, Seamus praticamente _matou _Draco por ele se manter perto de qualquer lugar que fosse próximo a você. Isto foi muito fofo".

Chocada, Ginny fitou os olhos. "Malfoy parecia, ele estava – eu quero dizer, ele estava tentando - por que ele estaria...?".

Lavender balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu não sei. Nós não conseguimos escutar nada, você sabe. Nós apenas vimos todos meio que irem para cima de você e então Seamus se colocou na frente do Malfoy e o bloqueou tempo suficiente para fazer Harry chegar e o expulsar do campo".

"Harry expulsou Malfoy do campo?".

"Eu acho que sim," disse Parvati, parecendo pensativa, "ele simplesmente meio que o agarrou pelo pulso e então Draco olhou para ele por um minuto e saiu disparado como um animal selvagem. Foi um pouco difícil dizer o que estava realmente acontecendo, talvez Draco estivesse apenas fugindo porque Dumbledore estava se aproximando. E o seu irmão mais velho estava com Dumbledore - ele parecia com raiva suficiente para cuspir marimbondos, também".

"Eu queria que o Professor Weasley fosse ao Pub Crawl comigo," anunciou Lavender, parecendo desejosa.

"Lavender, isto é ridículo, ele é um professor e ele é horrivelmente velho," disse Parvati com severidade, enquanto Ginny tentava não rir. "De qualquer forma, nós estamos fugindo do assunto".

"Havia um assunto?" disse Ginny.

"O assunto era que nós achamos que Seamus está atraído por você," disse Parvati.

"Ele não está," protestou Ginny, surpresa.

"Ele está," disse Lavender, que tinha tido um breve encontro com Seamus durante o quinto ano, ainda que isto não inspirasse em Ginny nenhuma confiança de que Lavender sabia sobre o que ela estava falando. "Por que nós inventariamos isto?".

"Porque vocês são garotas desmioladas que gostam de causar problemas" estava na ponta da língua de Ginny, mas ela mordeu a língua e volto atrás. Qualquer coisa que Lavender e Parvati talvez fosse, elas não eram maliciosas e estar estranha e nervosa não era desculpa para ser asquerosa com elas. "Olhe, eu estou terrivelmente casada," ela começou, mas era muito tarde – Lavender e Parvati começado o seu jogo favorito, um exercício repelente chamado "O que mais gosta?" que envolvia eleger vários pares de garotos de Hogwarts e determinar com qual deles você gostaria de dormir.

"Terry Boot ou Ernie MacMillan?" Parvati perguntou a sua amiga.

"Terry," disse Lavender.

"Draco Malfoy ou Malcolm Baddock?".

Lavender pensou por um momento e então sorriu. "Draco Malfoy".

"Justin Finch-Fletchley ou Ron Weasley?".

"Ron".

"Harry ou Ron?".

"Um…ainda Ron, eu acho".

Ginny assistiu a isto com os olhos dando reviravoltas e ficou alarmada quando Lavender se virou para ela, anunciando que era a sua vez. "Justin Finch-Fletchley ou Ernie MacMillan?".

"Justin, eu acho," disse Ginny, que não estava interessada nem em um, nem em outro.

"Seamus ou Dean?".

"Seamus".

"Draco ou Malcolm?".

"Malcolm," Ginny mentiu.

"Harry ou Ron?".

Ginny olhou para Lavender com uma repulsa horrorizada. "Lavender, isto é simplesmente...doentio".

"O que?" disse Lavender inexpressivamente. Então, a compreensão amanheceu em seu rosto. "Oh, certo. Você tem que escolher…a coisa de Harry. Desculpe".

"Argh," disse Ginny, enquanto ela coloca um travesseiro sobre seu rosto, recusando a tirá-lo de lá até Lavender e Parvati finalmente irem embora.

* * *

A sala comunal da Gryffindor era a mesma, Sirius pensou, nunca mudava. Não mudara desde que ele era um estudante ali. Olhando ao redor de sua posição na lareira, ele lançou um olhar de fã sobre aos sofás pesadamente estofados e as cadeiras, cobertas com um veludo grosso desbotado pelos anos de uso, a pilha de almofadas com suas franjas douradas, as mesas baixas arranhadas, os retratos com molduras douradas nas paredes. Harry estava ali como ele disse que estaria, sentando no chão, perto do fogo, de pernas cruzadas. Ele estava vestindo calças pretas e um pulôver azul escuro, tênis e nenhuma meia. Ela parecia ter doze anos e estava muito magro e cansado – tão magro e cansado que Sirius deu uma exclamação de surpresa.

"Olá, Sirius," disse Harry calmamente. "Feliz que tenha vindo".

Fazia alguns meses que eles se falaram pela última vez, deste jeito. Sirius lembrou de ter pensando que Harry parecia um pouco mais magro na última vez que ele o tinha visto, mas ele tinha colocado a culpa no nervoso com o próximo jogo de Quadribol que estava por vir.

Sirius tentou manter a voz neutra. "Harry. Você parece...tão magro. E exausto".

"Está tarde," disse Harry de maneira direta. Ele se encostou de encontro à lateral de uma poltrona estofada. Ele tinha perdido bastante peso, Sirius notou que o colarinho de sua camisa estava frouxo, caindo livremente em forma de 'v' pela sua clavícula. As sombras debaixo de seus olhos estavam azuladas de encontro com sua pele pálida de inverno. Sirius lembrou de quando Harry subiu no trem para o primeiro dia de escola, bronzeado e saudável por ter passado duas semanas na Toca. O que teria acontecido? "Nós tivemos um jogo hoje. Eu estou exausto".

Sirius não se sentiu menos preocupado. "Eu sei. Lupin me contou o que aconteceu. Eu estou contente que Ginny esteja bem...Harry, você está comendo direito?".

Harry olhou como se ele tentasse se lembrar da última vez que comera. Então, ele deu de ombros. "Eu estou comendo direito, Sirius. Como estão os planos para o casamento?".

"Tudo ok. E a adoção já está quase acertada," Sirius acrescentou em tom de conversa. "Existe apenas um pouco mais de papelada para ser arrumada. No entanto, tudo estará pronto quando você chegar para o Natal. E Narcissa está ansiosa por ter vocês todos aqui. Ginny e Ron virão com você no trem?".

"Não, no próximo dia," disse Harry desatento. Sirus podia ver que ele estava pensando em outra coisa.

"Você já arrumou suas roupas?"

"Uh-huh".

"Você sabe que eu mudei de idéia quanto a me casar com Narcissa, né? Eu acho que, ao invés, me casarei com Remus".

"Quê legal".

"Harry," disse Sirius bravo. "_No que _você está pensando?"

"Em nada," disse Harry com pressa. Então, ele parecia ter se sacudido como se faz para remover teias de aranha. "De fato...existe algo que eu estava me perguntando".

"Isto é bem óbvio".

Harry fechou suas mãos em torno dos seus joelhos. "É sobre meus pais".

Sirius olhou para o seu afilhado, mas sua expressão estava escondida pelos cabelos negros que lhe cainham no rosto. "Sim?".

"Onde eles estão enterrados, Sirius?".

Sirius sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. "Por que você quer saber?".

"Não responda uma questão com outra".

"Me desculpe, Harry, mas eu preciso saber do por que você quer esta informação. O que você está planejando?".

Harry bufou. "Apenas alguma necromancia. Um pouco de "vamos levantar os mortos", algum sacrifico humano".

"Harry -".

"Olhe, foi sugestão do Draco. Ele achou que isto talvez pudesse me ajudar a dar um fim em toda esta situação".

"Isto não me soa muito como algo que Draco pudesse dizer".

"Bem, ele disse, ok?". O rosto de Harry ruborizou de aborrecimento. "O que, você não acredita em mim agora?".

A coisa mais chata nos adolescentes, Sirius pensou sem ser capaz de se ajudar, era que eles sempre levavam as coisas para o lado _pessoal_. "Eu acredito em você, Harry. Eu estou apenas preocupado com você".

"Eles são meus _pais_". Harry parecia ter trabalhado bem esta parte. "Eu tenho o direito de saber onde eles estão enterrados".

Sirius apertou os seus olhos, os fechando, então os abriu lentamente. "Nas colinas de Doon (rio localizado ao noroeste da Escócia)," ele disse e em sua mente ele viu a grama verde acinzentada se estendendo por toda parte da colina, um sopro de vento na encosta e várias lápides desbotadas pelos anos de chuvas. Ele via um grupo de figuras cobertas se aconchegando juntos a duas lapides, um bruxo de pé e murmurando palavras de uma reza. _"Venite, benedicti patris mei, percipite regnum, quod paratum est vobis ab origine mundi..."_. Ele disse tão claramente, ainda que ele soubesse que isto era um fantasia – ele não tinha, ele mesmo, obviamente, tido a oportunidade de estar presente no funeral de James e Lily. Mas ele tinha estado em outros funerais, ele tinha estado em tanto e muitos outros. "No cemitério dos bruxos".

"Você já esteve lá?" A voz de Harry estava calma e firme.

"Uma vez," disse Sirius.

"Como é?".

Sirius se perguntou o que deveria dizer. Era muito bonito? Era agradável? Eu nunca quis ir lá de novo? "É um cemitério, Harry".

"Onde ele está?".

"Perto de Godric's Hollow...se você quiser ir, eu te levo lá. Depois do seu N.E.W.T.s.".

"Mas isto será daqui a meses!".

"Harry...eu...entendo porque você quer ir e eu também entendo porque você está angustiado, mas encerrar uma situação não é simples, nem uma coisa fácil. E existe uma razão pela qual ninguém te levou até lá...".

"O quê?" Os olhos de Harry brilharam na sala escura, seus cabelos pretos caíram em torno dele como uma sombra. Seu rosto estava pálido, marcado por impressões fantasmagóricas em contraste com a escuridão.

"Porque não é seguro. Enquanto eu continuar preocupado contigo, só será seguro para você estar na escola e aqui em casa comigo e é isto. Eu nem mesmo sei se a Toca continua sendo segura. Eu amo muito você, Harry, mas eu não tenho uma relação sanguínea com você e a não ser que haja esta relação, a mágica de Dumbledore não pode protege-lo. Se nós formos, você terá que levar os Dursleys-".

"Não! _Não_!" Harry exclamou, saltando de pé. "Isto é como – eu não irei com eles. Como você pode até mesmo-".

"Mas, Harry -".

"Você não entende," disse Harry e a infelicidade em sua voz fez Sirius parar. Ele soava não apenas com raiva, mas como se tivesse feito uma descoberta sombria. "Você não entende e você não quer entender. Você não se importa – eu achei que as coisas seriam melhores se eu fosse viver com você, mas você não está sendo diferente dos Dursleys, você mente para mim sobre _tudo_".

"O que você está dizendo, Harry? Você quer voltar a viver com os Dursleys? É isto que você quer?".

Harry fez um pequeno som que transpareceu ser de uma respiração cansada e profunda, como se Sirius o tivesse golpeado. Imediatamente, Sirius se lembrou do que ele tinha dito – ele não pretendia que isto soasse como soou, mas antes que ele pudesse pedir desculpas ou até mesmo falar, Harry se virou e correu para fora da sala. Sirius escutou o som do tênis dele fazendo barulho nas escadas, a porta do dormitório dos garotos sendo aberta de uma vez só e então o silêncio. Ele esperou ali por alguns minutos, certo de que Harry iria voltar.

Mas ele não voltou.

* * *

_Seu coração se despedaçava quando ela lembrava de Tristan, que ela tinha visto pela última vez sendo levado, inconscientemente, para um outro lugar, colocado sobre a sela da bonita mas má Lady Stacia, prima do Bruxo das Trevas, Morgan, que corria o rumor de ter um armário inteiro cheio de espartilhos encantados com os quais ela fazia os desafortunados bruxos se curvarem a suas vontades malignas. Quando ela drenava deles a energia vital, Lady Stacia se desfazia de suas vítimas poço sem fundo que seus servos narigudos escavaram durante anos para ela._

_Rhiannon explodiu em lágrimas ruidosas de tristeza. O seu choro abafado atraiu a atenção do capitão dos piratas, um musculoso homem de cabelos negros que caminhava sobre a proa do HMS Intent sem camisa, a despeito do fato de que estava muito frio e gelo estava se formando sobre o pêlo de seu peito. Ela escutou os outros piratas se referirem a ele como "Sven", então Rhiannon estava bastante certa de que este era o seu nome. (Ela era muito bonita, Rhiannon, mas não muito brilhante)._

_Sven caminhou em direção a ela enquanto grossas ondas lavavam o grande convés e Rhiannon se esforçou inutilmente para desamarrar a corda que a mantinha presa, mas confundiu tudo e acabou desamarrando suas roupas no processo. Os olhos verdes dele queimaram olhando os dela. "Olhe para a sua terra natal pela última vez, minha adorável princesa," ele mumurou, seus olhos famintos acariciando o corpo quase nu dela com o seu olhar que hipnotizava..._

"Hery? Ginny? Você está acordada?" uma voz chamou atrás da cortina que estava dependura ao redor da cama.

"Sim," ela chiou, abaixando o "Calças Ardentes" apressadamente e o cobrindo com as suas cobertas. Era a voz de um garoto e abafada – possivelmente Ron? Era uma voz muito jovem para ser a de Charlie. "Você pode entrar".

A cortina foi puxada para o lado e Ginny viu, para a sua surpresa, que a visita para ela não era Ron, mas sim Seamus Finnegan. Ela pestanejou, mas era muito definitivamente Seamus e o olhou começando pela sua cabeça tom de louro e terminando nos seus tênis gastos. O que ele _estaria _fazendo ali?

Ele parou um pouco, hesitante, no meio do quarto. Ele tinha sua mochila sobre seu ombro e estava carregando uma pena; ele deve ter vindo diretamente da aula. Ele parou de pé perto da cama dela, parecendo desconfortável. Ginny olhou para ele ainda mais surpresa. Seamus dificilmente parecia desconfortável. Freqüentemente, ele estava muito ocupado contando piadas sujas.

"Hey, Seamus," ela disse gentilmente, esperando facilitar as coisas para ele. Não funcionou. Seamus parecia apenas mais desconfortável. Um pensamento a assolou. " Você está aqui porque está doente?".

Seamus entortou a pena que ele estava segurando entre os dedos. "Não. Não exatamente".

"Não exatamente?".

"De modo algum". Seamus colocou sua pena para baixo e disse, "eu esta me perguntando se você gostaria de ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo".

A surpresa fez com que Ginny ficasse momentaneamente sem fala. Ela olhava fixamente para o pobre Seamus até ele começar finalmente a ruborizar. Então, ela disse rapidamente, "mas – você está no Sétimo Ano! Você estava pensando na possibilidade de ir ao Pub Crawl! E eu não posso ir lá".

"Eu sei," disse Seamus pacientemente. "Por isto eu estou perguntando se você quer ir ao Baile de Inverno".

"Mas por que você quer passar a noite com um grupo de pessoas do sexto ano quando você poderia ir ao Pub Crawl?".

"Eu não quero passar a noite com um grupo de pessoas do sexto ano," disse Seamus, ainda mais paciente. "Eu quero passa a noite com você".

"Oh," disse Ginny. E então, de novo. "Oh. Certo".

Seamus apenas olhava para ela. O rubor que cobriu se rosto tinha desaparecido e sua expressão era cômica, até mesmo divertida, mas ela podia ver que ele estava ainda um pouco nervoso. Era cativante. Draco nunca ficava nervoso. Ela tentou imaginar Draco lhe convidando para o Baile de Inverno e falhou absolutamente na tentativa. Mesmo quando eles tinham tido um encontro, Draco nunca a convidou para o Baile de Inverno. Ele simplesmente pressupôs que eles iriam juntos e apareceu nas escadas da Torre da Gryffindor, parecendo fabuloso e nem um pouco preocupado que ela talvez não estivesse radiante em vê-lo. Insegurança não fazia parte do seu vocabulário e isto podia ser um pouco irritante. Mas então, é claro, ele podia fazer alguma coisa incrível e romântica para ela, como conjurar um par de sandálias frágeis de cristal a partir de um par de meias. E quando Draco fazia alguma coisa romântica, isto nunca parecia desajeitado ou encenado ou planejado, apenas crescia naturalmente com o que quer que seja que ele estivesse sentido e era feito com sinceridade e graça.

Ginny pestanejou. Não havia razão para pensar em Draco neste momento. Ele não a estava convidando para o Baile de Inverno e de qualquer maneira, ele tinha uma namorada. E Seamus era bonito e agradável e muito engraçado. Ele não tirava os olhos da roupa de cama; agora, ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou para ele. "Parvati me contou o que você fez no campo de Quadribol," ela disse. "Foi incrivelmente gentil de sua parte".

Seamus sorriu. Ele tinha sardas, não muitas mas algumas, na ponta do seu nariz. Ele disse, "Não foi nada. Foi apenas uma desculpa para irritar o Malfoy".

"Bem, você não precisava ter feito. Foi corajoso".

"Eu tenho feito coisas corajosas desde então," ele disse ligeiramente e Ginny se sentiu ruborecer. Estava sendo especialmente corajoso da parte dele entrar ali e pedir a ela algo assim, especialmente desde que eles não se conheciam tão bem. E ele estava sendo incrivelmente doce quanto a tudo isto.

Ela levantou o seu queixo e disse, "É claro que eu adoraria ir ao baile com você, Seamus".

Um sorriso como os raios do sol se irromperam do rosto de Seamus. "Isto é ótimo," ele disse. "E você pode dizer ao Ron que eu trarei você de volta à meia-noite. Você sabe, é um pouco assustador convidar a irmã mais nova do Monitor".

"Ron estará no Pub Crawl," disse Ginny. "Ele beberá um galão de cerveja amanteigada e estará completamente trocando as pernas à meia-noite. Ele não irá perceber se você estará devolvendo um gigante cor de abóbora à Torre da Gryffindor ao invés de mim".

"Ele irá saber na manhã seguinte, de qualquer forma. E este distintivo de Monitor é impetuoso. Eu quero manter minha pele intacta," Seamus forçou um sorriso, deu a volta pela lateral da cama e para a surpresa de Ginny, a beijou na bochecha. "Eu estou praticando – espero que eles liberem você deste maldito lugar logo".

"Eu também espero," disse Ginny com distração. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Aquele beijo na sua bochecha na noite anterior – "Seamus?" ela disse, de repente.

Ele parou no momento em que estava puxando a cortina para fechar o biombo. "Sim?".

"Você – você esteve aqui na noite passada?" ela perguntou, seu coração pulando. "Você veio me visitar?".

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecendo honestamente confuso com a questão. "Não, eu não estive, por quê?".

"Oh" disse Ginny, se afundando de encontro aos travesseiros enquanto uma inundação de alívio culpado a assolava, "Nada, nenhuma razão".

* * *

"Seamus convidou você para o Baile de Inverno? Isto é maravilhoso!" Hermione exclamou, sorrindo de alegria para Ginny, que, de maneira desanimada, estava mexendo com o garfo os ovos mexidos e as torradas do seu prato. Era o primeiro dia fora da enfermaria e quando ela se sentiu perfeitamente bem, um tipo estranho de obscuridade se apoderou dela; estava difícil se livrar disto.

"Shhh," Ginny assobiou, ainda que, felizmente, Seamus estivesse sentado longe, no fim da mesa da Gryffindor, do lado oposto e não podia possivelmente ouvir nada.

"Você disse sim?" perguntou Ron, que estava empurrando um pedaço de pão em volta do seu prato com uma colher. Aparentemente, ele não estava muito famito.

"É claro que ela disse sim," disse Hermione rapidamente. "Seamus é adorável e ele é bem apessoado e agradável e talentoso e _muito engraçado_".

Ron parecia surpreso. "Boa descrição, Hermione, talvez você devesse sair com ele".

Hermione ruboreceu. "Eu apenas quero dizer –".

"Eu disse sim," disse Ginny, abruptamente.

"Ótimo!". Um largo sorriso reluziu no rosto de Hermione. "Isto é tão amável de sua parte, Gin".

"Obrigada," disse Ginny, incapaz de se livrar da sensação de que Hermione estava exatamente um pouco _mais_ feliz do que ela.

"Oi para todos". Ginny olhou para cima e viu Harry, sentando em um lugar vazio entre Ron e Hermione que eles tinham guardado para ele. Ele parecia um pouco cansado, mas, no todo, melhor do que vinha parecendo recentemente.

"Seamus convidou Ginny para o Baile de Inverno," Hermione lhe contou alegremente enquanto ele se sentava e apanhava seu garfo.

"Legal". Harry levou seu garfo em direção a salsicha, de maneira desinteressada, então olhou para cima, para Hermione. "Isto é uma boa coisa, certo? Se você não está me contando isto é porque eu suponho que você não está indignada ou alguma coisa do tipo?

"Não". Hermione balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "É claro que é uma boa coisa".

"É claro, isto significa que Seamus não estará no Pub Crawl, o que é muito ruim," disse Ron, estendendo sua mão em direção ao jarro de creme e derramando uma generosa quantidade no seu mingau. Quando ele olhou para cima, sua expressão estava pensativa. "Hey, Harry você tem um período livre para estudo agora, não tem?".

Harry concordou.

"Você quer vir até Hogsmeade comigo?" disse Ron. "Eu tenho que ir até a fábrica, para ver George e Fred. A última prova dos convites para o Crawl". Ele bateu no seu bolso, que tinha um molho de pergaminhos saindo dele. "Eu tenho uma permissão" .

Harry deu de ombros. "Certo. Por quê não?".

"Você consegue voltar antes da hora da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas?" Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

"Se eu não conseguir, eu não consegui," disse Harry sem muito interesse.

"Mas – Charlie disse que tem algo especial para nós".

"Então, você pode me contar tudo mais tarde," disse Harry com objetividade.

Hermione pareceu como se ela estivesse a ponto de dizer alguma coisa. Ginny podia dizer que se ela fizesse, Harry explodiria como fogos de artifícios Filibuster. Havia muita tensão entre os dois nestes últimos dias, dava até para apostar um galeão nisto. "Todos ainda estão apaixonados por Charlie?" ela interrompeu apressadamente.

Hermione arrastou seus olhos para longe de Harry. "Ele é realmente um bom professor," ela disse. "Ele sabe tudo. Semana passada, ele falou sobre diricawls durante duas horas inteiras".

"Ninguém mais a não ser você poderia achar que isto foi sexy, Hermione," disse Ron.

"Eu não disse que foi sexy," disse Hermione indignada e então ela e Ron se afastaram correndo, brigando como era do hábito deles. Harry que estivera sentado em silêncio entre eles, olhou ao redor do cômodo. Uma sensação de algo familiar puxou a mente de Ginny para trás enquanto ela olhava para ele. Ele a lembrava de alguém: do mesmo modo sentando, a expressão fantasmagórica, os olhos contidos e encerrados que estavam iluminados por anos a mais do que os estampados no resto do seu jovem rosto. Foi quando ele esticou sua mão e empurrou seus cabelos negros para trás, então ela soube onde tinha visto esta aparência antes e tais olhos semelhantes.

Tom, é claro.

"Aprese-se, Harry. A primavera está se aproximando. Nós deveríamos ir, não? Eu falei com George que nós estaríamos lá antes do meio dia".

"Oh, tudo bem". Harry olhou para cima, tirando os olhos de sua aparente, fixa e compenetrada observação de uma massa de gelo em cima de um galho de árvore. Sua pele clara, em volta das suas bochechas, estava vermelha por conta do frio e então suas mãos também; ele não tinha perdido tempo em colocar suas luvas. Ele suspirou e recomeçou a andar. "Primavera se aproximando? Você soa como Malfoy".

"Deus me livre!". Ron esperou com paciência Harry alcançá-lo. Felizmente, era um bonito dia de dezembro, o céu profundamente azul está tracejado por débeis nuvens brancas. O caminho, através das árvores, que conduzia para Hogsmeade, estava traçado por um brilho opaco e os galhos das árvores desnudas pairavam sobre as cabeças deles como uma passamanaria negra de encontro ao céu. Dados o esplendor e beleza do tempo, o humor triste de Harry parecia até mesmo arruinar a paisagem. "_Realmente, _Potter," Ron falou lentamente em sua melhor imitação de Draco, "se eu soubesse que você ia se arrastar como uma tartaruga carregando uma carga pesada, eu não teria te _convidado_, antes de tudo".

"Ha, ha. Muito engraçado". Harry tinha agora alcançado Ron, que recomeçou a andar de novo, Harry atrás dele. "Ele nem sempre soa assim". Ron olhou para ele de maneira seca. "Oh, tudo bem, ele soa. Isto soa estranho vindo de você, de qualquer forma". Harry parou, pensando. "Repugnante".

"Você está apenas acostumado com a minha normal e radiante personalidade".

"Provavelmente," disse Harry e olhou de lado para o Ron. "Mudando de assunto, você já convidou alguém para o Pub Crawl?".

Ron quase tropeçou no galho de árvore caído no chão. "Oh. Não, de fato, não".

"Por quê não?" perguntou Harry curiosamente.

Ron engoliu a resposta que ele iria chocar Harry que em seu estado mental de lamentação não tinha conseguido perceber se Ron tinha ou não um encontro. "Será como trabalho para mim, você sabe, sendo um monitor e tudo mais. Ficar vigiando todos. Não será divertido para uma garota".

"Se você diz".

"Você já convidou Hermione?".

Harry pareceu surpreso. "Bem, não. Eu apenas presumi...por que você está me perguntando isto?". A preocupação impregnou a sua voz. "Ela não disse que queria ir com outra pessoa, disse?".

"Não, idiota. É simplesmente...bem, você não irá ganhar nenhum ponto se não a convidar. Ninguém gosta de aceitar como certo, especialmente Hermione".

A boca de Harry estremeceu. Ron se perguntou se ele estava se lembrando do quarto ano deles. _Da próxima vez, me convide antes que algum outro faça e não como a última opção! _Foi a primeira vez que Ron tinha visto Hermione realmente com raiva, sem contar a vez que ela esbofeteou Malfoy no rosto. A memória o fez sorrir agora – ambas as memórias, de fato. "Certo, então," disse Harry. "Eu a convidarei". Ele andou, arrastando os pés, de mau humor, pela neve com os dedos do pé enlaçados na bota. Era um sapato de pele de dragão preta, impermeabilizada. Uma das coisas que Ron percebeu: enquanto a boca de Harry parecia estar mais murcha, seu guarda roupa parecia ter melhorado. Desde o seu suéter com gola canoa, a camisa bem justa que chegava até os seus pulsos, os tênis bem surrados. Ron não tinha idéia se isto era influência de Draco ou se era apenas porque Harry agora tinha uma namorada que se interessava pelo o que ele vestia. "Ron...?".

"O quê?".

Harry abriu sua boca para falar, então parou, olhou adiante. Ron seguiu seu olhar e viu Pansy Parkinson vindo por uma pequena elevação que levava até Hogsmeade. Ela estava carregando um molho de pergaminhos na sua mão.

Ela deu um falso sorriso quando os viu. "Oi, Ron, Harry," ela disse. "Vocês não deveriam estar na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas?".

Ron olhou para ela irritado. Não era de se estranhar que Pansy não tivesse um encontro para o Pub Crawl, ela era ainda mais mandona do que Hermione mas sem a bem quista bondade e generosidade da Hermione. Também, desde que ele não sabia muito sobre a moda feminina, ele estava bastante certo de que não era o melhor dos gostos se vestir totalmente de laranja, azul claro, verde e amarelo. A combinação a fazia parecer ainda mais pálida do que ela freqüentemente parecia. Existiam, provavelmente, garotos que se sentiam atraídos pelo tipo de beleza dura de Pany; Ron não era um deles. "O que você estava fazendo lá, Pansy?".

"Eu recebi uma permissão para descer até Hogsmeade e distribuir os panfletos da Pub Crawl," ela disse em um tom superior. "Vocês receberam?".

"Não, nós saímos escondidos," disse Harry de mau-humor. "Volte correndo e conte a todos sobre isto".

"Nós estamos indo lá a negócios," Ron forneceu mais detalhes. "Indo para a fábrica Wheeze. Dumbledore nos deu permissão, então, sem nenhum alarme".

"Como se eu fosse fazer isto, de qualquer forma," disse Pansy, parecendo indignada.

"É claro que você faria, se você pensasse que isto pudesse fazer de você a rainha em terra de cego," disse Harry, em um tom que surpreendeu Ron com sua crueldade. "Adeus, Pansy".

E ele se virou e seguiu andando, de forma que Ron foi forçado a girar e o seguir. "Caramba, Hary," ele disse, o alcançando. "O que foi aquilo tudo afinal?".

"Eu não gosto dela," disse Harry e sua boca estava marcada por uma dura e reta linha. "Ela me tira do sério".

Ron bufou. "Você é aquele que está todo de bem com a Slytherin, não eu".

Harry continuou andando, chutando o cadarço do tênis fazendo espirrar jatos de neve com suas botas. "Sim, certo. Que seja. Eu não espero que você entenda".

"Harry-" Ron começou, exasperado, mas não podia lhe contar diante tensão colocada nas costas de Harry e não fazia sentido continuar com o assunto. Ao invés disto, ele parou e olhou por sobre o seu ombro. Pansy ainda estava parada, de pé no meu da trilha de neve, olhando para trás, para eles e por um momento ele viu um brilho do que parecia ser malicia cruzando seu rosto. Então, ela se virou e voltou a descer o caminho e logo tinha sumido por entre as árvores.

* * *

Depois de ter quase caído no sono na aula de História da Magia, Draco estava agora atrasado para a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Os outros estudantes já estavam lá, ainda que Charlie não tivesse chegado. Enquanto ele se aproximava do campo com neve, onde eles estavam reunidos, ele viu que uma pequena forma afastada do resto dos Gryffindors, olhando para a Floresta Proibida com uma expressão distraída, era Hermione, que parecia muito sozinha. Sem Harry ou Ron como bolsa a tira colo, ela parecia menos do que usualmente era e mais frágil. Era estranho que eles não estivessem lá – oficialmente, a aula já era para ter começado. Caminhando, passando por Hermione, em direção ao grupo dos membros de sua casa, Draco parou, xingou, ajoelhou-se na frente dela e prosseguiu com o fingimento de estar amarrando seu sapato. Pelo canto de sua boca, ele sibilou, "onde está Harry? E, falando nisto, o Weasley?".

Hermione se sobressaltou um pouco, então se ocupou em enfiar um cacho de cabelo do cabelo atrás de sua orelha. "Eles foram até Hogsmeade para fazer algum trabalho para Pub Crawl. Dumbledore deu a Ron uma permissão".

"Mas não para Harry?".

"Eu acho que não".

"Então, ele simplesmente saiu escondido".

Hermione parecia infeliz. "Talvez, é típico dele".

"Talvez". Draco abandonou o fingimento de amarrar o sapato, ficou de pé e foi se juntou ao resto dos Slytherins. Blaise pegou sua mão e deu nela um rápido aberto de boas vindas enquanto ele se juntava ao grupo.

"Você está atrasado," ela disse, sorrindo para cima, para ele".

"Eu parei no escritório da Madame Hooch para marcar uma nova data para a partida de ontem," Draco replicou.

"Nós a ganhamos," disse Malcolm Baddock de maneira revoltada, empurrando sua franja negra para longe de seu rosto pálido e rígido. "De maneira honesta e justa".

"Nós nunca ganhamos nada de maneira honesta e justa, Malcolm," disse Draco. "Nós somos Slytherins, deixe-me lembrá-lo. Nem dos Hufflepuffs. Nós ganhamos deles usando artifícios".

"E trapaças," acrescentou Blaise.

"Trapaças também," Draco concordou.

"Olhe," disse Blaise, seus olhos verdes estavam muito arregalados e vidrados. Draco se virou para ver o que ele estava olhando e viu Charlie descendo pela senda em direção a eles, envolvido por uma capa negra de inverno. Ele estava puxando alguma coisa atrás de si que parecia um grande carrinho de mão com rodas, que estava protegido por um tecido pesado e a prova d'água, cobrindo alguma coisa dentro do carrinho. Debaixo da capa de tecido, erguia-se o que parecia ser um grosso e branco vapor.

"Eu me pergunto o que ele tem ali," disse Malcolm, interessado.

"Eu acho que sei," disse Draco, com certeza. Apenas uma coisa fazia Charlie se iluminar daquela maneira. "Deve ser-".

"Dragões," disse Charlie em voz alta, parando entre os grupos de estudantes e largando o seu carrinho, que ficou no lugar e vaporizou junto dele, "são as criaturas mágicas mais fascinantes já existentes".

A classe toda concordou com a cabeça. Todos amavam Charlie. Até mesmo aos frios Slytherins se derretiam um pouco sob o implacável charme sociável dele e algumas garotas da Slytherin quase cainham em risadinhas quando ele estava por perto. Ele era jovem o suficiente para ser o tipo de professor que as estudantes pulavam em cima, e como manda o figurino, um bom número de garotas com dezessete anos, de todas as casas, gostava de Charlie. Se ele dissesse que os trolls eram fascinantemente sociáveis e as fadas de Cornwalls eram boas parceiras de estudo, elas teriam concordado com ele.

"Eu venho trabalhando com dragões há seis anos," Charlie continuou de modo constante, "e não há nenhum outro animal mais incompreendido no mundo mágico. O que eu tenho aqui, debaixo desta capa, tem apenas uma semana de vida. Agora..." ele olhou ao redor da classe e Draco viu suas sobrancelhas se juntarem quando ele registrou a ausência de Harry. "Certo," ele continuou, "quem aqui quer ver um real e bem vivo dragão bebe?".

A classe toda respondeu com ímpeto, até mesmo os normalmente reservados Slytherins conseguiram emitir um murmuro soando afirmativamente. Com um sorriso alegre, Charlie levantou dois objetos vindos do topo do carrinho – grossas luvas a prova de fogo – e despiu a capa pesada que ele estava usando, revelando debaixo dela sua jaqueta surrada e calças de couro preto de pele de dragão. Uma pequena arfada feliz de apreciação escapou de alguns membros femininos da classe, o que, aparentemente, Charlie não percebeu – ou se percebeu, estava fazendo um excelente trabalho fingindo ser distraído.

"Oooh," disse Blaise, em voz baixa, "esta está sendo a melhor aula".

Draco bufou com um riso.

Blaise deu a ele um olhar semi-cerrado. "Você não se importa se eu não tirar os olhos de Charlie, não é querido?".

"De maneira nenhuma". Draco estava indiferente. "Vá em frente".

Os olhos de Blaise se estreitaram, mas Draco quase não percebeu. Seu olhar estava voltado para Hermione, que ele instintivamente sabia que entendia o porque dele achar isto engraçado. Ela parecia como se tivesse tentando não rir também, o que era uma mudança agradável em vista do resto das garotas que pareciam como se estivessem decidindo se corriam ou não para Charlie em formação triangular.

"Esta aula pode, realmente, causar um pouco de acidentes," Charlie continuou, alegremente, colocando suas luvas de couro e desamarrando uma grande fivela que mantinha o tecido impermeável preso sobre o carrinho. "Eu fiquei supervisando um ovo de dragão neste ano; isto não quer dizer que eu fiquei chocando o ovo até nos feriados, mas que estas coisas são de maneira vergonhosa imprevisíveis. De qualquer forma, ele nasceu na última terça-feira, totalmente inesperado, e o filhote está apenas agora realmente pronto para encarar o mundo exterior". A última fivela se desfez, Charlie puxou o tecido impermeável para longe e a classe arfou de novo. Dentro do carrinho aberto tinha uma gaiola grande de ferro, e dentro da gaiola, enroscado como uma bola e quase adormecido, tinha um bebe dragão. Era da cor verde escuro, com profundos chifres dourados saindo de sua pequena cabeça. Charlie olhou para baixo, para ele com uma clara expressão de fã, então se voltou para a classe. "Alguém poderia me dizer a qual gênero de dragão este faz parte?".

A mão de Hermione subiu. "Romanian Longhorn," ela disse, com sue habitual tom de voz claro e certo, mas Draco podia dizer – sem ser capaz de explicar como ele podia fazer isto – que alguma coisa a estava incomodando. Ela parecia muito, quase triste quando ela deixou sua mão cair de volta para o lado dela.

"Certo," disse Charlie. "E o que ele come?".

A mão de Hermione subiu de novo, mas, desta vez, Charlie chamou por Neville, que se arriscou adivinhar que os Longhorns comem cabra e gado e acrescentou que seus chifres eram valiosos como ingrediente para poções. Charlie deu cinco pontos para Gryffindor, mais porque ele gostava de Neville do que por qualquer outra coisa, Draco suspeitou. Por que, Draco não sabia – no que diz respeito a ele, Neville era um completo inútil, ainda que, outrora, ele tivesse dividido deste tipo de pensamento com Harry e Harry tinha quase tirado sua cabeça fora em resposta.

"Oh, quê infortúnio," Charlie disse, sua voz tirando Draco de seu pensamento. Charlie estava ajoelhando próximo do carrinho agora, na neve, com uma expressão irritada no rosto. "Eu esqueci a comida do dragão. Eu posso ter dois estudantes voluntários para correr até o meu escritório e pegá-la para mim? É um balde azul sobre minha escrivaninha...certo, então. Granger, e...Malfoy?".

Draco ficou tenso de surpresa – ele nem ao menos tinha levantado sua mão. Próximo dele, Blaise ficou iluminada de fúria. Ela tinha um ciúme quase selvagem de Hermione e isto vinha acontecendo desde o último ano. Sem olhara para Blaise, ele se descolou do resto dos Slytherins, vagueando em direção a Charlie e aceitando uma grande chave dourada vinda dele. "Segunda porta antes da de Snape e se apressem," Charlie disse enquanto Hermione veio se arrastando, parecendo muito infeliz, de fato. Draco se sentiu vagamente insultado – ele sabia que ela estava fingindo estar descontente diante do pensamento de passar um tempo com ele, mas ela não precisa parecer tão miserável assim. "Eu espero que o dragão não acorde com fome – ele tende a começar a gritar".

Draco acenou concordando para Charlie, enfiou a chave no seu bolso e saiu caminhando em direção ao castelo. Ele podia sentir Hermione junto dele, sua pequenez, os pés calçados por botas pisando na neve dura. Logo que eles estavam fora do alcance de escuta da classe, ela anunciou sem preâmbulos: "Draco, eu quero conversar com você sobre um negócio".

"Ótimo, mas eu já tenho um encontro para o Pub Crawl".

"Ha," disse Hermione. "Muito engraçado. Ainda que não seja o que eu quero conversar com você".

"O que é, então?".

Hermione respirou fundo. "Ginny irá ao Baile de Inverno com Seamus," ela disse.

Draco parou de chofre sobre os dois pés. Por um momento, ele ficou muito consciente do ar frio em torno dele, a frieza da terra penetrando nas solas dos seus sapatos, o doloroso brilho do céu de inverno.

Então, ele deu de ombros. "Que legal para ela".

Hermione soltou o ar. "Certo. Mais uma vez, sem sentimentalismo".

"Eu quero dizer. É legal para ela". Draco recomeçou a caminhar e Hermione o seguiu de perto. Eles estavam quase na porta lateral do castelo agora. "Ginny e eu," ele disse. "Nós não temos nada. Nós nunca tivemos nada. Eu tenho uma namorada. E até mesmo se eu não tivesse...".

"E até mesmo se você não tivesse?".

"Eu não estaria com a Ginny," ele disse calmamente. "Por outras razões".

Hermione ficou em silêncio. Draco sabia que ela estava esperando para ver se ele iria acrescentar os detalhes das razões dele; ele não fez isto. Eles chegaram na porta do castelo e entraram, onde o ar era mais quente e que era sentido como um toque acolhedor.

Enquanto as portas se fechavam atrás deles, Hermione balançou sua cabeça. "Tudo bem, então. Aceite isto como destino se você prefere".

Draco riu, sem humor verdadeiro. "Meu pai costumava dizer que o destino é o que você chama quando não sabe o nome da pessoa com quem fez sexo".

"Ninguém está fazendo sexo aqui, Draco, exceto você, talvez".

"Como estão as coisas com Harry?" ele disse bruscamente.

Hermione ruborizou. Ele estava ciente de que a desconexão da questão era levemente cruel, mas não tinha interesse em continuar a conversa sobre Ginny e Seamus. Ele empurrou isto para o fundo de sua mente, para processá-la mais tarde. "Não muito bem," ela disse. "Eu ainda estou preocupada".

Draco percebeu de repente que ele não queria estar tendo _esta _conversa tampouco. "Preocupada?".

Hermione deu de ombros. Eles estavam caminhando por um logo corredor agora, passando por outros estudantes, alguns dos quais lançavam olhares curiosos. Hermione abaixou seu tom de voz. "Ele ainda parece infeliz, ele quase não presta atenção em nada mais. Na última noite, ele ficou acordado até tarde para conversar com Sirius e ele não me contou sobre o que eles conversaram. E agora, ele está matando aula, o que não é o fim do mundo, mas isto não faz o tipo dele, tampouco". Eles estavam na porta do escritório de Charlie agora e Hermione olhou para Draco de modo infeliz enquanto ele deslizava a chave para dentro da fechadura. "Você acha que ele está parecendo deprimido também, não é?".

"Bem, ele está vestindo mais preto ultimamente". Draco empurrou a porta, abrindo-a e entrou; Hermione o seguiu. "Ou é toda a coisa de ser "um guerreiro condenado a chegada do apocalipse" – algo que realmente causa depressão, - ou sua visão tem piorado e ele está apenas e realmente preocupado com isto".

"_Não_," disse Hermione com severidade. "Você sabe que eu não tenho nenhum senso de humor no que diz respeito a Harry. Ou apocalipses".

"Eu acho que isto apenas vem mostrar o tipo de vida que nós levamos e que nós podemos até mesmo considerar usando 'apocalipse' no plural".

Hermione sorriu, então. "A vida tem sido ruim ultimamente, não é? Desculpe-me Draco. Eu sei como isto tem sido para você, também".

Draco não respondeu; ele olhava em volta com curiosidade. Desde que Charlie tinha sido um membro Junior da faculdade, seu escritório era pequeno, mas era decorado com um quê de moda caseira, mas isto não era o interessante. Fotos do clã Weasley, se movendo e sorrindo, estavam dependuradas em todos os lugares disponíveis. As pequenas e surradas escrivaninhas estavam cobertas com pilhas de tecidos da Romênia e um bonito arco-íris de vários tons de pele de dragão decorava a parede próxima a porta. Numa parede mais afastada estava um espelho emoldurado com madeira que Draco reconheceu – estava dependurado na tenda de Charlie no acampamento de dragão. Na pequena mesa perto da escrivaninha estava empilhada um número de livros com as lombadas folheadas a ouro. _Fantásticas bestas_, é claro (tudo mundo tinha este), _O Manual do caçador de Dragão_, _Histórias sobre Dragões: um compêndio_, um livro pequeno ensinando como tratar as queimaduras sérias e um romance com uma capa toda colorida intitulado _Um sonho de Dragões_.

Draco se virou. Enquanto ele estivera escaneando a sala, Hermione tinha localizado o balde, grande, sobre a prateleira acima da escrivaninha de Charlie. Draco a assistia enquanto ela procurava por alguma coisa que pudesse usar para subir e pegar o objeto. "Hermione," ele disse, sua voz cuidadosa, "o que você saber sobre 'onieromantics'?".

"Romantic o quê?".

"Onieromantics," ele a corrigiu gentilmente.

"Oh". Ela ruborizou um pouco. "Bruxos que podem viajar pelos sonhos?".

"Certo".

"Bem, eu sei que isto exige muito estudo e preparação," disse Hermione, agarrou segurando um pequeno banco e o arrastou pelo cômodo. "Eu sei que existe um departamento na corporação dos Aurores que lida com isto. E eu sei que se você não fizer isto de maneira correta, você pode se explodir – não o seu físico em si, mas a sua mente".

"Isto soou nojento".

"Você nunca mais será o mesmo de antes," ela disse de modo assustador, escalando o banco e balançando de forma precária.

"Aqui – pegue minha mão," Draco disse, vindo a ficar em pé, junto dela, e ela a pegou com gratidão, alcançando o balde com a outra mão livre. Draco tentou não reparar que ele estava agora no mesmo nível da delgada panturrilha dela vestida com meias pretas. Até mesmo quando ele detestava Hermione, ele pensava que era um sinal da injustiça universal que o repelente Ron Weasley conseguira um encontro com alguém de pernas tão legais.

"Pegue isto," ela disse, alegremenete, e estendeu o balde para ele. Ele o colocou cuidadosamente na mesa. "Ugh," ela acrescentou, esfregando o nariz de desgosto quando olhou para dentro do balde, vendo o seu conteúdo. "Existe alguma coisa toda molhada e macia aí dentro".

"Bem, o que você acha que os dragões comem?" Draco replicou levemente. "Waffles?".

"Ração para Dragão?" sugeriu Hermione que continuava usando a mão dele para se equilibrar. "Eu estou certa de que Charlie disse alguma coisa sobre ração...".

"Nenhum Dragão se importa se o seu petisco quer ficar vivo na ração. Isto porque eles sempre devoram jovens virgens e bonitas nos contos de fada, não tigelas de salada. De fato, se eu fosse você, eu apenas ficava bem longe do dragão, não importando o que Charlie disser..." e Draco parou, percebendo que Hermione estava lhe dando um olhar muito peculiar. "Não," ele acrescentou com pressa, "que você seja uma virgem". Ela levantou suas sobrancelhas ainda mais alto. "E não que você não seja tampouco," ele disse, até ainda com pressa, percebendo que ele nunca tinha dado este aspecto ao relacionamento dela com Harry, que presumia este nível também, eles simplesmente não _podiam_...podiam?. "E não que eu soubesse. Eu quero dizer, como eu poderia saber? Porque Harry não teria dito nado sobre você para mim. Eu quero dizer, não que ele não converse sobre você – ele conversa sobre você todo o tempo-" Draco percebeu que ele estava delirando, e, com um esforço, parou com a enchente discursiva. Hermione estava olhando para ele que apenas podia interpretar isto como total fúria. "Eu não acredito," ele disse finalmente, "que se eu concordar em comer qualquer coisa que esteja no balde, você seja capaz de esquecer tudo o que acabei de dizer?".

Por um momento, Hermione ficou em silêncio. Então, para a surpresa dele, ela caiu em gargalhadas estrondosas. Ela colocou uma mão sobre sua boca e riu até que perdesse o equilíbrio, quase caindo do banco; ela tropeçou e deslizou para frente e ele a alcançou e a pegou pela cintura enquanto ela caia e a colocou no chão, de pé, ainda rindo. "Oh!" ela disse, seu rosto voltado para cima, para ele. "Oh, o olhar em seu rosto – você realmente deveria comer o que está no balde?".

"Eu não sei," Draco disse. Ele estava tendo algum problema para concentrar a sua atenção em outra coisa. Ele não estava certo se Hermione tinha percebido o quão próximo dele ela estava. Ele tinha a sensação de que se Harry entrasse ali neste momento, ele estaria pronto para um confronto de esgrima que não seria simplesmente para praticar. "Provavelmente, se você me quiser".

Agora, o que o teria possuído para dizer _isto_? Droga, ele pensou ferozmente, droga, droga, droga. Os olhos dela de repente se arregalaram e se iluminaram e sua boca se curvou em um sorriso e ela abriu sua boca para falar – e parou. De repente, a cor inundou o seu rosto, como se ela tivesse entrado em água fervente. Com pressa, ela deu um passo para trás, se afastando dele.

"Está tarde," ela disse rapidamente. Ela estendeu sua mão para o balde na escrivaninha com uma mão tremendo, o agarrou e quase se lançou em direção a porta. "É melhor nós irmos – Charlie deve estar se perguntando onde nós estamos," ela disse sem ar e se apressou entrando no corredor.

Draco ficou parado e olhou para ela, perplexo, até alguma coisa chamar sua atenção. Enfiada na moldura do espelho, perto da porta, estava uma foto de Ginny, com um vestido de verão branco, seu cabelo amarrado para trás, sorrindo e soprando beijos. Ele olhou para a foto e então apressadamente foi embora, passando pela entrada que Hermione tinha acabado de desaparecer.

Como a vida conseguia ficar tão complicada em tão pouco tempo? Ele se perguntou. E qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo, ele não podia dar conta mas sentia que tudo dava mostras de que não estava dando certo para ele.

* * *

"Hey, Ron. Você parece bem. Harry, você gosta de um fim de semana chuvoso. Qual o problema? Preocupado com o jogo de ontem? Falando nisto..." Fred abaixou o tom da sua voz. "Como está Ginny?".

"Ela está bem. De pé e dando suas voltas e petulante e atrevida," disse Ron, se afundando em uma das enormes cadeiras estofadas de verde limão na forma de sorvete e doces, que decoravam a fachada do escritório de George e Fred. "Mostrando nenhum respeito pelo irmão mais velho dela, como sempre".

Através das grandes janelas de vidro enfiadas na parede, eles podiam ver lá embaixo o chão da fábrica Wheezes. Com grandes caldeirões de ferro do tamanho industrial borbulhando e soltando fumaças com exóticas misturas, alambiques tão altos quanto um bruxo adulto podia beber e ingredientes de poções enfileirados e uma piscina furada no chão que armazenava um redemoinho de chocolate derretido – como cobertura para o pingüim de hortelã, Harry supôs. O teto, como o teto do Grande Salão, era encantado para parecer o céu, mas diferente do teto do Grande Salão, este refletia o céu diferentemente do clima que estava fazendo lá fora. Neste momento, podia se ver um céu limpo, vasto e azul, coalhado de nuvens dourado escuras. Harry suspeito que era provavelmente o céu do Egito, onde Bill estava. (Certamente não era o céu sobre Newcastle (cidade inglesa), onde Percy estava).

"Novo carregamento vindo de Slug e Jiggers," George anunciou alegremente, entrando no escritório balançando sob o peso de uma grande caixa. Ele a soltou no pé de Fred e esfregou o seu rosto suado com a sua camiseta. "Hey, crianças," ele disse, indicando com a cabeça em direção a Ron e Harry, que olharam com raiva para ele ao serem chamados de crianças. Os gêmeos tinham, apesar de tudo, apenas dezenove anos. "O que os traz aqui?".

"Papelada," disse Ron, atirando o seu rolo de pergaminho em direção a George, que o pegou e o colocou na beirada da mesa para ler os contratos.

"Parece bom," ele disse. "Eu posso assinar isto...por que você simplesmente não assinou você mesmo?".

"Eu queria ver o espaço da fábrica," disse Ron, dando um passo e indo ficar do lado de Harry perto da janela. "Nós achamos que podíamos fazer o Crawl aqui e eu simplesmente queria ter certeza de que o lugar era grande o suficiente...e suficientemente resistente".

Fred e George, tendo passado pela sua própria experiência de Pub Crawl, deram uma risada. "Olhe tudo em volta se você quiser," disse Fred, "de fato, eu estava agora mesmo descarregando a encomenda que fizemos do Benson e de Cigarros Explosivos Enfeitiçados – vocês dois querem ver?".

Ron concordou, mas Harry, se sentindo cansado, balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu ficarei aqui".

Fred olhou para ele. Seus olhos azuis estavam amáveis. "Você está se sentindo bem, Harry?".

Foi Ron quem respondeu para Harry. "Ele está simplesmente preocupado por causa de nossa lição de casa de História da Magia. Cada um de nós tem que entrevistar uma pessoa que esteve envolvida na queda de Voldemort e Harry sorteou o Snape".

Harry olhou para Ron, surpreso; a despeito disto ser verdadeiro, Ron sabia muito bem que isto não era o que o estava preocupando. Ou, talvez ele não soubesse. Harry supunha que Ron estava simplesmente tentando salvá-lo de uma sessão de questionamento; era difícil dizer já que Ron não estava olhando para ele.

Fred bufou. "Sinto muito por isto, Harry," ele disse. "Bem, deixe-me ver, talvez você descubra se a recusa dele em lavar o cabelo tem alguma coisa a ver com a luta contra o mal ou é simplesmente preguiça".

Fred e Ron saíram, carregando a caixa com eles. Isto deixou Harry sozinho com George, que estava sentando na mesa, balançando as suas pernas vestidas em calças azul jade. "Eu achei que você não se importasse mais tanto com Snape," disse George curioso. "Ainda mias porque ele esteve na sua festa de aniversário. E sua execução de _As Ruínas de Edmund Fitzgerald _foi magistral".

Harry deu de ombros: "Eu não me importo mais tanto com ele".

"Então, o que está incomodando você?".

"Nada," disse Harry e olhou para o seu pé.

"Se a mamãe visse você assim, ela ficaria hesitante," disse George. "Eu estou a meio passo de contar para ela, também".

"Eu tenho parentes agora," disse Harry, ácido. "Eu tenho Sirius".

"Sirius passou doze anos em Azkaban, ele talvez não seja rápido o bastante para ver o quão magro você está ou cansado assim como qualquer outra pessoa talvez visse –".

"_Sirius cuida muito bem de mim,_" Harry falou entre os dentes, deliberadamente não lembrando do fato de que na noite anterior, ele acusou Sirius de estar sendo negligente e um idiota egoísta.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem," disse George, surpreso. "Não importa. Você parece fabuloso. Florescente. Eu vejo que os círculos sob os seus olhos parecem primaveris".

"Obrigado". Harry estava de novo tendo problemas em prestar a atenção em George. Ele tinha ponderado o dia todo como chegaria ao túmulo dos seus pais, se Sirius não o quisesse levar lá. Em certa medida, mantinha as coisas que não eram importantes no fundo de sua mente.

"Oh, vamos, Harry, o que é? Problemas com a namorada?" George esbravejou exasperado, tendo conseguido permanecer em silêncio por menos de um minuto. "Hermione? Ela caiu de amores por outra pessoa? Você caiu de amares por outra pessoa e você não está certo de como terminar com ela? Você está apaixonado pela irmã dela?".

"Hermione é filha única," disse Harry de forma entediada.

"Bem, isto é bom, estas situações são sempre estranhas. Oh – olâ, Jana". George saltou da mesa nervosamente quando sua pequena e morena namorada colocou sua cabeça redonda na porta, com uma prancheta na sua mão.

"Que sorte eu tenho de ter apenas irmãos," Jana disse secamente. "Grandes e fortes irmãos. George, querido – chegou uma coruja para você e ela não irá embora a menos que eu a pague. Você tem aí algum Sickle?".

George acenou com a cabeça para Harry. "Volto já," ele disse, correndo pegando a prancheta na mão de Jana e saindo para o corredor, Jana atrás dele.

Harry olhou para eles, então se encostou contra a parede, feliz por ter sido deixado sozinho de novo. Ele não queria ser questionado sobre Hermione ou sobre "problemas com a namorada". Ele sabia que não tinha sido muito agradável com Fred ou George, ou tampouco com Ron, por falar nisto – não ultimamente. E em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ele sabia que o modo como estava se comportando com Hermione era, se não desprezível, certamente não era digno de admiração. Ele queria ser capaz de consertar isto, mas de alguma forma ele não podia. Mais e mais, ele se encontrava focado exatamente em uma coisa e, mais e mais, os enfeites e distrações da vida comum estavam se desfazendo, como camadas da pele sendo retiradas.

Se ele estava para fazer o que precisa fazer, ele não podia ser distraído ou desviar sua atenção com preocupações egoístas. Ele não podia se preocupar com outras pessoas, ele não podia temer as reações delas para com o que ele queria, para com o que ele tinha se tornado. Podia ser apenas ódio ou a necessidade de vingança, apenas necessidade nua e crua e ódio e dor e desespero e todas as outras terríveis emoções que existem neste ínterim, entre a escuridão e escuridão.

Ele se virou para olhar pela janela da fábrica e ficou parado ali, em silêncio, seu olhar detido no falso céu azul copiado de outro país. Na sua cabeça, estavam falando palavras de meses atrás, nas profundezas da fria masmorra de pedras, quando ele beijou Hermione pela primeira vez.

_Você o ama?_ Ele perguntou a ela. Queria dizer Draco, é claro.

_Eu poderia amá-lo_, ela respondeu.

Ele não quis ficar com ciúmes. Não era da sua natureza ficar com ciúmes. Mas, lentamente, do fundo de sua mente, a memória se ergueu e mexeu com ele – não que ela tivesse dito que poderia amar Draco especificamente, mas que ela podia amar qualquer um. Ele estava absolutamente certo que não podia. Para ele, não podia e não haveria nenhuma outra. Esta era a razão do porque ele não querer amá-la. Ele era muito perigoso, seu amor muito violento – tal amor, uma vez dado, não podia ser quebrado ou refeito.

Ele escutava a voz de Hermione na sua cabeça, uma vez mais. _Por seis anos, eu me perguntei se você era a pessoa certa para mim, _ela disse. _E agora eu sei que você não é._

Ela não quis dizer isto, ele estava dizendo para si mesmo. Ela estava com raiva e não quis dizer isto. Mas, o que acontece se qualquer dias destes, ela colocar a cabeça no lugar e o que ela disse realmente for o que ela quer dizer. Se ela soubesse o que ele realmente era, o que estava emanando de dentro dele agora, então ela diria com certeza que ele não era a pessoa certa para ela. E o que aconteceria então? Quando ele era uma criança, tudo o que ele mais amava ou tinha morrido ou o tinha deixado. Se ele fosse abandonado de novo, ele estava com medo de que isto talvez o matasse.

A menos que ele a deixasse primeiro.

* * *

Seamus Finnegan estava sentando em uma das longas mesas de carvalho na parte de trás da biblioteca, lendo uma cópia de Quadribol Ilustrado e pensando que no geral tudo estava indo bem no mundo. Ginny tinha concordado em sair com ele e o jogo de ontem tinha sido declarado empatado e fora remarcado, o que significava que os Gryffindors não estavam atrás na corrida pela Taça das Casas. Em geral, a vida estava indo bem. Ela estava exatamente no meio de uma virada de página quando uma sombra cruzou a mesa e ele olhou para cima e viu Draco Malfoy parado de pé perto dele.

Ele engoliu uma exclamação de surpresa e encarou o outro garoto cuidadosamente. Da última vez que ele vira Malfoy tinha sido no jogo de Quadribol e Draco, pálido e furioso, olhara para ele com cara de poucos amigos; agora, ele estava controlado e até mesmo sorria, seus braços cruzados sobre seu (de aparência cara) suéter de casimira com gola em 'v'. "Finnegan," ele disse. "Eu quero ter uma palavra com você".

Seamus inclinou sua cadeira para trás, tentando fazer um ar de casual desinteresse. Não era fácil. Havia alguma coisa de assustador na fria compostura do Malfoy e na linha de sua boca. Não que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa ali, mas o que Seamus faria se Malfoy o desafiasse para um duelo mais tarde? Ele não poderia bater nele, nem com mágica, ainda que suspeitasse que se acontecesse uma briga de murros, ele pudesse com total sucesso avariar as perfeitas feições do outro garoto, mesmo que temporariamente. "Sim?" ele disse. "O que é?".

"Eu ouvi dizer que você convidou Ginny Weasley para o Baile de Inverno," disse Malfoy calmamente.

Seamus ficou, momentaneamente, sem fala. "E daí se eu convidei?" ele disse finalmente. "O que isto tem a ver com você?".

"Por que," disse Malfoy e se inclinou para frente até que seu rosto estivesse algumas polegadas do de Seamus. "Se você a magoar, eu irei bater em você até a morte com uma pá. Entendeu?".

Seamus simplesmente ficou encarando.

"E se você contar a alguém o que eu acabei de dizer, eu ainda irei bater em você até a morte com uma pá. Eu espero ter sido bem claro quanto a isto, Finnegan. Você me entende?".

Seamus encontrou sua voz, ainda que estivesse mais fraca do que o habitual. "Uma pá?".

"Exatamente. Uma vaga recusa não é amiga de ninguém. Concentre-se nisto," disse Malfoy em poucas palavras, se inclinou para trás e se afastou de Seamus sem olhara para trás.

* * *

Hermione decidiu pular a janta em favor de estudar de noite e se escondeu em um canto da sala comunal, cercada por almofadas e livros. Harry lhe deixou sozinha quando desceu para o Grande Salão, o que causava nela a fantasia de jogar a sua cópia de _Sonhos: Fantasia ou Memória? Um guia de Onieromancer _para ele. Foi Ron que parou e veio se juntar a ela para ver o que ela estava fazendo. Estudando? Agora? Você não está com fome?".

Ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Não. Passe para mim este livro verde, sim?".

Ron lhe entregou a cópia dela de _Um Alfabeto Rúnico_ que ela tinha especialmente encomendado da Floreios e Borrões. "Você não acha que já está na hora de conversar com Harry?".

"Eu converso com Harry o tempo todo".

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Sobre – vocês dois".

Hermione suspirou. "Eu sei. Eu prometi que vou – me desculpe, tudo isto deve ser chato para você. Como foi o passeio de você até Hogsmeade?".

"Harry não lhe contou?".

Hermione deixou uma nota de amargura se arrastar pela sua voz. "Nós não conversamos hoje. Eu acho que ele acha que eu estou com raiva dele por ter perdido a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas".

Ron parecia ligeiramente surpreso. "Você está?".

"Não!" Hermione jogou suas mãos para cima e o livro _Um Alfabeto Rúnico_ deslizou fechando. "Eu quero dizer, eu senti saudade dele, eu senti saudade dos dois, Charlie tinha um bebê dragão e eu fiquei lembrando do Norbert e desejando que vocês estivessem lá. Mas isto não quer dizer que eu esteja com raiva".

Ron balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Vocês têm que resolver tudo isto. Eu não consigo mais agüentar a cara de Garoto Miserável dele. Melhor vocês simplesmente –".

"Eu não acho que ele esteja sendo miserável comigo," Hermione disse suavemente. "É outra coisa. É com isto que eu estou preocupada. É por isto que eu não disse nada".

"Bem, o que é então?" Ron se inclinou e pegou o livro de estudos de rúnica e o devolveu para ela, mas antes de espreitar o pergaminho que ela tinha dobrado entre as páginas. Estava coberto com símbolos estranhos e esquisitos. "Aqui, o que você está tramando?" ele riu.

"Apenas tentando traduzir algumas runas," disse Hermione, se sentindo desesperada. "Eu não consigo decifrar estas, de qualquer forma. Elas não estão em etrusco, elas não estão em egípcio –".

"Eu acho que elas estão em norueguês," disse Ron.

Hermione se sentou imediatamente. "É mesmo?".

"Sim," disse Ron tristemente. "Na realidade, eu estou bem certo de que isto se traduz como "Você está feliz em me ver ou tem alguma coisa no seu bolso?".

Hermione esmurrou o braço dele, o fazendo uivar. "Eu odeio você – me devolve o meu dever de casa-".

"Esqueça isto –" Ron segurou o pergaminho sobre sua cabeça e a desordem talvez tivesse continuado se Ginny não tivesse aparecido na sala comunal, olhado para eles e começado a rir.

"A monitora e o monitor poderiam de parar de brigar um com o outro o tempo suficiente para jantar?" ela disse finalmente, quando ela conseguiu parar de rir.

Hermione pegou o seu pergaminho de volta e apontou sua língua para Ron. "Vá," ela disse e ele ficou de pé, saltando, de maneira obediente e foi se juntar a sua irmã. Ela os observou um pouco saudosa enquanto eles se dirigiam para descer as escadas, juntos, mas a lembrança de uma outra longa refeição na qual Harry passaria não falando nada com ela era muito mais do que ela podia suportar. Ela de afundou de novo tristemente entre as almofadas e pegou seus livros. Ela tinha acabado de abrir rapidamente o seu Alfabeto Rúnico quando um som a fez parar. Um barulho abafado – o som de alguém chorando?

Ela se colocou de pé, puxando o coberto de lã em torno de si e foi investigar. O som vinha do dormitório dos garotos, para a sua surpresa e ela parou antes de entrar – mas ela era, antes de tudo, Monitora, e o bem-estar dos estudantes era da sua conta. Ela não estava sendo simplesmente intrometida – bem, tudo bem, ela estava sendo um pouco intrometida, mas ninguém precisa saber disto.

A porta girou totalmente e ela entrou. Ela pestanejou um momento sob a luz fosca antes que seus olhos se ajustasse e viu Neville, sentado no chão perto de sua cama, uma caixa de Sapos de Chocolate aberta. "Neville?" ela disse, sua voz preocupada. "Está tudo bem com você?".

Neville tirou suas mãos de seu rosto e olhou para cima, para ela. "Oh, Hermione". Sua voz estava calma. "Por que você não está no jantar?".

"Eu estava estudando. Neville, o que há de errado?".

Ele não disse nada. Ela cruzou o cômodo e se sentou junto dele. Ele estava olhando para baixo, para a caixa aberta de novo e quando ela seguiu seu olhar, seu coração se revolveu. "Oh...Neville".

Trevor, o sapo, estava colocado enroscado entre a serragem espalhada no fundo da caixa. Ele não estava tentando escapar. Ele nem ao mesmo se movia. Seus olhos estavam abertos. Hermione soube imediatamente que ele estava morto.

"Oh, Neville, eu estou tão sentida. Quando foi que ele morreu? Onde você irá enterrá-lo?".

"Enterrá-lo?" Neville sorriu imediatamente. "Esta caixa estava exatamente aos pés da minha cama quando eu voltei da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com ele" Ele olhou para cima, para Hermione. "Você acha que alguém pode ter matá-lo?".

"Oh, mas por que alguém iria querer fazer isto? Isto seria muito mau. Talvez alguém o encontrou e ficou muito tímido em dizer alguma coisa a você. Há quanto tempo ele estava perdido?".

"Quase duas semanas," disse Neville. Sua voz estava calma. "Trevor foi do meu pai quando ele estava na escola. Meu avó o capturou enquanto ele ainda era um girino. Era para ele supostamente viver uns cem anos".

Hermione levantou sua mão e deu um tapinha na mão de Neville. Era mais magra do que ela se lembrava, mas, por outro lado, Neville não tinha mais o rosto redondo de quando ele tinha onze anos. Ele cresceu em altura e se tornou um garoto magro. Mas a tristeza em seus olhos a lembrava da criança que outrora ele fora. "Venha, Neville," ela disse. "Vamos enterrá-lo na neve do lado de fora da cabana de Hagrid. E se Charlie voltar, talvez ele deixe você tomar alguns Whiskey de Fogo – eu acho que você está precisando disto".

"Você deve me achar estúpido, chorando sobre o corpo de um sapo morto," disse Neville em voz baixa. "Você não vai contar a ninguém, não é?".

"Não," ela disse. "Eu não te acho estúpido. E eu não contarei a ninguém".

* * *

Levou um bom tempo para Draco cair no sono esta noite. Sua breve conversa com Hermione ficou girando e girando em sua cabeça como uma notícia narrada na Rádio Bruxa e então de novo, ele viu a expressão magoada de Blaise durante a aula de Charlie e Ginny sentada com Seamus no Grande Salão. Ele teria gostado de ter conversado com Harry, mas Harry parecia distraído e não havia nenhum outro que ele realmente tivesse algum interesse para conversar. A vida estava terrível. Até mesmo a lembrança do olhar de fugaz terror que cruzou o rosto de Finnegan na biblioteca não o estava interessando tanto.

Ele tinha se arrastado mais cedo para um repouso agitado até que a porta do seu banheiro, fazendo um som abafado e insistente, o acordara de novo. Ele fez um grande esforço para se sentar, passando a mão pelos cabelos, afastando-os de seus olhos; estendendo sua mão, ele pegou a vela na mesinha de cabeceira para iluminar o ambiente. Ele balançou suas pernas, as movendo para o lado da cama e recuou ao tocar a frieza do chão de pedra.

O barulho insistente veio outra vez, mais alto do que antes. "Tudo bem, tudo bem, continue com isto, maldição!" ele murmurou para si e foi abrir a porta.

Não havia ninguém lá. Draco pestanejou olhando para o vazio por um momento, assustado, antes que ele começasse a entender. "Harry?".

Houve um leve murmuro e a cabeça de Harry apareceu, coroada com o seu tão habitual cabelo desarrumado, parecendo flutuar entre o teto e o chão. Draco se lembrou da primeira vez que ele tinha visto Harry fazer esta proeza com sua Capa de Invisibilidade, outrora, na Casa dos Gritos; tinha quase assustado os vivos em plena luz do dia. Agora, ele tirava isto de letra. "Desculpe," disse Harry com pesar. "Eu não queria que ninguém me visse aqui".

"Sim, nem mesmo eu, aparentemente," disse Draco, encostando-se contra o batente da porta. "Como você passou pela porta da sala comunal? Como você sabe a senha?".

"É 'orgulho Slytherin', não é?" disse Harry. "Exatamente o tipo de senha que você _inventaria_".

"Sim, muito esperto".

"Olhe, você vai me deixar entrar ou você simplesmente vai se vangloriar de seu pijama de seda como um grande, gordo e pretensioso idiota? Porque, neste caso, eu estou de saída".

Draco parecia ofendido. "Você acha que eu sou gordo?".

"Deixe-me entrar, Malfoy".

Draco descruzou os seus braços e Harry andou arrogantemente passando por ele, atirando sua Capa de Invisibilidade sobre a arca aos pés da cama de Draco. Debaixo dela, ele estava vestindo um pijama de algodão azul com um buraco na manga direita, salpicado de amarelo ao redor do colarinho e punho. O tipo de pijama que Draco talvez usasse quando tinha sete anos. Harry olhou ao redor pelo cômodo curiosamente. "Não é tão pequeno," ele disse. "Teto estranho, de qualquer forma".

Draco olhou também. O teto do seu quarto era estranhamente angular, inclinava-se tão severamente para baixo, em direção ao lado mais distante que ele tinha que se encurvar para subir no parapeito da janela. Pequenas janelas estavam enfiadas na parede sobre sua cama, mas elas tinham sido revestidas com tijolos e dava ao ambiente um ar claustrofóbico. Ele, entretanto, tinha uma lareira que funcionava, o que o deixava bem satisfeito.

Draco fechou a porta atrás dele e a traçou para evitar intrusos. "Sim," ele disse. "Eu chamo de estilo arquitetônico 'maníaco em breve'. Fora uma masmorra em funcionamento outrora, você sabe". Draco gesticulou em direção a lareira e um pequeno fogo brilhou vivo entre as brasas. "De qualquer forma, Potter – o que você está fazendo aqui? Alguma coisa está errada?".

"Eu precisava conversar com você sobre nosso dever de casa," Harry disse.

Draco o encarou. "Você o que?".

"O dever de casa para a DCAT," Harry aprimorou. "O projeto de fim de ano".

"Isto não poderia ter esperado até amanhã?".

Harry pareceu embaraçado por um momento, então envergonhado. "Eu acho que é melhor agora do que mais tarde," ele disse, olhando para baixo, para os seus pés descalços, que estavam cobertos com a poeira do corredor. "Eu conversei com Sirius a noite passada e eu tive uma idéia...".

Draco começou a perceber que havia mais aqui do que podia se perceber com os olhos. Ele puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama, a virou para trás e se sentou descansando os seus braços sobre o encosto. "Você conversou com Sirius? Você perguntou sobre os seus pais?".

Harry concordou com um aceno. "Sim. Ele me contou que eles estão enterrados em um lugar chamado Doon's Hill. Soa familiar?".

Draco balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Não, realmente não".

Harry levou sua mão até o bolso na sua blusa do pijama e tirou de lá um pergaminho dobrado. Draco o reconheceu como a tarefa, o dever de casa deles. Abrindo-o com uma sacudida, Harry o leu em voz alta, "Escolha um específico lugar desta lista: A Floresta Proibida, Ravyn Cael, Travessa do Tranco, Doon's Hill, Chipping Sodbury, Shepton Mallet'. Você percebe?".

Draco olhou para baixo e então de volta para cima. Harry estava olhando para ele com expectativa, seus olhos verdes estava penetrantes e atentos, seu lábio inferior estava entre os dentes. Draco sentiu um fraco mal-presságio se agitar dentro dele. Seja o que for que isto significasse para Harry, não era apenas alguma coisa significante, mas alguma coisa significante que ele esperava que Draco o apoiasse imediatamente. Draco estava muito tentado em dizer alguma coisa depreciativa, nociva, mas o pensamento de que isto era o mais animado, interessado e vivo que ele tinha visto Harry parecer em mais de um mês, fez com que ele pensasse duas vezes no que ia dizer. "Tudo bem," ele disse cuidadosamente. "Então este é o nosso dever de casa...".

"Eu quero ir," disse Harry. "Nós podemos obter permissão para ter uma Chave de Portal para Doon's Hill se nós escolhermos esse projeto para a aula e quando nós estivermos lá, nós podemos ir ao cemitério".

"Um," disse Draco. "Sirius não levaria você?".

"Eu não quero ir lá com Sirius, eu quero ir lá com você".

Draco sentiu suas sobrancelhas se erguerem. "Por quê?".

"Porque..." Harry arremessou suas mãos no ar. "Uma das coisas é que Sirius tem o casamento e então a lua de mel. Então, se ele me levar, não vai poder ser em meses. Ele disse que me levaria depois que eu me formasse e eu quero ir ao mais breve possível. De qualquer forma, ele tem passado todo este tempo me observando para ver se eu estou começando a endoidar e eu não preciso que...por que você está olhando para mim assim?".

"Por que eu estou tendo a sensação de que existe alguma coisa que você não está me contando?".

Harry suspirou. "Provavelmente porque existe alguma coisa que eu não estou te contando".

"O que?".

"Eu não posso te contar," Harry disse firmemente. "Você terá que confiar em mim".

Houve um curto silêncio. Harry continuava sentando onde ele estava, olhando para baixo, para as suas mãos. Seus cabelos negros escorriam para baixo, escondendo suas feições. Seus ombros estavam imóveis, rígidos debaixo da fina camisa do seu pijama de algodão. Quando ele levantou seu rosto, seus olhos estavam escuros, em um tom de verde ilegível. Draco se lembrava do garoto que passara a mão pelas barras de ferro da prisão que o mantinha preso e misturou o sangue deles, transformando ambos irrevogavelmente neste processo. Ele nunca conhecera outra pessoa como Harry; ele nunca conheceria.

"Tudo bem". Draco deu de ombros. "Eu confio em você".

Harry expirou o ar que ele tinha prendido. "Ok, então". Ele se colocou de pé, colocando o pergaminho de volta no seu bolso. "Desculpe-me por ter acordado você".

"Tudo bem. Dormir é só um detalhe". Draco colocou-se de pé e ficou sem jeito por um segundo. Ele se perguntou se era assim que Harry e Ron ficavam quando os dois estavam sozinhos. Ele duvidou disto. Ele teve uma vaga imagem mental deles sentando, discutindo Quadribol e garotas e um batendo nas costas dos outros da maneira como os amigos faziam. Ele e Harry nunca discutiam sobre Quadribol e garotas, a menos que eles tivessem bebido abusivamente. A maior parte de suas conversas girava em torno de esgrima e sobre o que estava para acontecer, sobre o perigo que lhes ameaçava a vida. Draco hesitou por um momento, se perguntando se ele deveria perguntar a Harry alguma coisa mais casual, amigável, sobre o que ele planejava fazer depois dos N.E.W.T.'s ou sobre o que ele iria dar a Sirius e Narcissa como presente de casamento, ou...

"Está tudo bem com você, Malfoy? Seus olhos estão quase fechando". Harry estava na porta agora, sua cabeça inclinada de lado enquanto ele olhava para trás, para Draco parado no canto. "Está dormindo em pé?".

"Alguma coisa parecida com isto". Draco se inclinou, pegou a capa de Harry e entregou para ele, um emaranhado meio que dobrado prateado. "Não se esqueça da sua capa," ele disse. "Se as pessoas virem você escapando do meu quarto às duas da manhã, talvez elas façam uma idéia errada".

"Obrigado," disse Harry e pegou a capa.

"Por outro lado, poderia apenas elevar a minha reputação como o maior garanhão," acrescentou Draco animadamente.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Este _era_ o meu tom sarcástico," disse Draco.

"Soou mais como a sua voz normal," disse Harry secamente.

"Sim. Eu percebi isto".

"Vejo você na aula amanhã," disse Harry, se virando para ir. Ele parou então, e se inclinou para pegar alguma coisa no chão. Quando ele se endireitou, Draco viu que ele tinha um pergaminho enrolado em sua mão, selado com um familiar selo prateado. "Parece que alguém empurrou um bilhete por baixo da sua porta, Malfoy".

"Certo. Obrigado". Draco pegou o bilhete. "Adeus, agora," ela acrescentou firmemente e abriu a porta para Harry, que continuava parado, olhando para ele com curiosidade.

Ele olhou para baixo, para o bilhete na sua mão, mal enrolado e viu que era o que ele esperava que fosse, um mapa. Nas fluentes e familiares letras de Rhysenn, as palavras _me encontre aqui_ apareceram no topo, depois de uma série de complicadas ilustrações mostrando caminhos e trilhas que ele acredita levar para fora do castelo.

Ele deixou seus ombros afundarem, em uma rara sensação de total exaustão e depressão que estava lhe sobrepujando. Isto simplesmente nunca teria fim - nunca, nunca teria fim. Quantos segredos uma pessoa podia esconder e não ficar completamente maluco? E agora que ele tinha mais um para esconder: o segredo de Harry sobre seus pais. Por outro lado, isto queria dizer que Harry confiava nele, confiava nele da maneira como ele não confiava em nenhum outro. Ele se lembrou dos demônios lhe contanto que todo ganho tinha igualmente um pagamento. Talvez, isto então resultava que todo pagamento deveria ter uma compensação. Se existira alguma coisa nestes últimos oitos meses que trouxera para ele outra coisa que não fosse dor e confusão, eram seus amigos. Ele nunca tinha tido amigos antes, não amigos como Harry e Hermione, Ginny e Sirius. Isto era o que valia a pena – era a coisa que mais valia a pena.

Ajeitando seus ombros, ele foi vestir suas roupas.

* * *

Ela estava deitada do lado dele em meio a uma piscina de vermelhas e douradas almofadas no chão perto de altas janelas de vidros coloridos. Eles estava deitados face a face, um do lado do outro, a mão direita dele descia vagarosamente pela bochecha dela em direção a blusa do seu pijama, deixando um rasto, seguindo a linha de botões de pérola, antes de começar a desabotoá-los um a um.

"Ron," ela disse suavemente.

Ele levantou seus olhos para os dela; até mesmo no escuro, eles eram muito azuis. "Sim?".

"Você pensa em mim quando nós não estávamos...aqui?".

Ele estava no meio do caminho para a carreira dos botões. "Eu penso em você todo o tempo".

Ela suspirou. "Você mente muito bem".

Ele estava ocupado com os botões; suas mãos deslizavam sobre a pele nua dela, gentil e cuidadosamente – ela se lembrou quão desajeitado ele fora, na primeira vez, mas era tudo diferente agora. "Então, você também," ele disse e se inclinou para beijá-la. Os lábios dele roçaram os dela, gentilmente, e então deslizaram para o canto de sua boca, sua garganta, sua bochecha. Ela deixou sua cabeça pender para trás e então a porta do quarto se abriu e ela escutou alguém arfar ruidosamente de surpresa.

Ela se libertou de Ron, suas mãos voaram para ela se cobrir. Malcolm Baddock, o Artilheiro da Slytherin, parado de pé na porta de entrada, uma mão na maçaneta, a outra dependurada do lado dele, olhando para eles com um absoluto e total ar de surpresa assombrada.

Estendendo a sua mão para puxar e assim fechar a parte de cima de seu pijama que estava aberta, ela tentou se esconder atrás de Ron, que pelo menos estava vestido com suas cuecas, mas isto não serviu de nada – Malcolm os tinha visto claramente. Ele parou, de pé, congelado na porta de entrada, os encarando em choque, com a boca aberta, com os olhos escuros quase impossivelmente arregalados. Houve um longo silêncio e então ele disse, com surpresa, mas também profunda admiração: "Maldição, Weasley. Quando você decide fazer alguma coisa, você _realmente _decide fazer alguma coisa".

Isto foi o fim da picada. Ron arrastou-se para as suas roupas e Malcolm, como se de repente sentisse a seriedade da situação, começou a se afastar em direção à porta.

"Malcolm – " disse Ron, com severidade.

"Eu não contarei para ninguém," Malcolm interrompeu rapidamente, seus olhos na varinha próxima da mão de Ron. "Realmente, eu guardarei isto para mim-".

Ele se virou e escapuliu então, e Ron, saltando para se colocar de pé e tateando o zíper de seu jeans, xingou em voz alta. "Espere aqui," ele disse para ela,e correu para a porta, abotoando a sua camisa enquanto corria, sem colocar seus sapatos ou sem parar para pegar sua varinha.

Ela hesitou por um instante, congelada, antes que o estado de choque que ela estava a permitisse colocar-se de pé. Ela parou para pegar a varinha de Ron e seus sapatos antes de começar a correr atrás dele, deixando a porta aberta atrás dela. Ela se lançou em direção ao corredor – viu uma luz trêmula se movimentar, vinda da esquerda dela e foi atrás dela – virou correndo uma esquina e então outra esquina, seguindo os seus instintos – degraus se erguiam na frente dela; ela os subiu correndo enquanto eles levavam para esquerda e quase bateu de encontro com Ron, que estava parado, completamente imóvel no meio do corredor, com suas mãos uma de cada lado.

"Ron," ela arfou, quase chorando, "Onde ele está – onde está Malcolm –".

"Exatamente ali," disse Ron, com um tom de voz extraordinariamente tenso, e apontou.

Ela olhou para onde ele indicou e então, a varinha e os sapatos deslizaram de sua mão e atingiram o chão. "O que – o que aconteceu? O que aconteceu com ele?".

"Eu não sei," disse Ron no mesmo tom de voz tenso, olhando para baixo, para onde Malcolm estava deitado, esparramado no chão do corredor, seus braços esticados rigidamente. Ele estava de costas, seus olhos estavam sem expressão, seu corpo rígido. "Eu simplesmente virei a esquina – e ele estava aqui, assim".

"Você – você fez alguma coisa com ele?".

"Não!" disse Ron com severidade, se virando para encará-la. "Eu nem ao menos estava com a minha varinha – o que eu poderia ter feito?".

"Eu sei...me desculpe. O que nós devemos fazer? Nós devemos chamar um professor?".

"E nos pegarem juntos?" ele perguntou e então parou. "Mas nós não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo...você vai. Continue andando, rápido. Tome cuidado para que ninguém veja você".

"O que você dirá quando eles chegarem?".

"Eu direi que eu o encontrei quando estava...eu não sei...eu direi alguma coisa, ok? Eu direi que estava indo verificar o banheiro dos monitores e o encontrei assim. Isto não importa. Eu pensarei em alguma coisa". Ela olhou para ele em meio a um pânico confuso, incapaz de se mover e ele tocou o seu rosto gentilmente, com tanto amor preocupado que a quase a fez começar a chorar de novo.

"Vá," ele disse de novo e ela foi.

* * *

O mapa conduzira Draco para um balcão do lado de fora, que levava para um lance de escadas e adiante um caminho de grandes pedras que ele nunca tinha notado antes, que corria ao logo da margem do castelo, acima dos terrenos. Enquanto ele caminhava junto às muralhas, o claro ar da noite caia sobre ele, expondo sua pele aos respingos da água fria. Tudo ao redor o deprimia, o mundo gelado se esticava em direção a Floresta, um mar contínuo e sem movimento de vidro leitoso. A frágil lua de inverno mostrava seu contorno de encontro ao céu negro aveludado, iluminando as pedras hexagonais da calçada debaixo dos seus pés. Alegrado pela noite e pela frieza do ar, Draco começou a se esquecer que não tinha querido sair esta noite.

A longa caminhada junto a muralha terminara em cima de uma torre circular, ornada com um colarinho de pedras fortificadas. Rhysenn estava lá, como ele esperava que ela estivesse, o seu cabelo todo negro e seus olhos negros e a capa negra balançando contra o vento, de encontro ao céu enluarado.

"Você está atrasado," ela disse enquanto ele se aproximava. Sob a capa, ela estava usando outro vestido de veludo; este era dourado e índigo e vermelho. Combinava com as pedras preciosas que cintilavam nos seus dedos: champanhe e tinta e sangue. "Eu quase não esperei por você".

"Não nem ao menos se preocupou em congelar até a morte?" ele perguntou, esperando obter uma resposta. "Por que você não pode simplesmente me encontrar lá dentro?".

Rhysenn apenas deu um falso sorriso. "O ar fresco é bom para você".

"Olhe -".

Ela agitou a mão enquadrada com jóias. "Eu não sou bem vinda dentro destas paredes".

"Por que não?".

"É uma longa história. E parte disto está relacionado com coisas que eu, particularmente, gostaria de deixar de lado". Seus olhos se fecharam; ele sabia que não conseguiria arrancar dela mais nenhuma informação. E isto já o estava incomodando. Tudo nela o incomodava. O que ela estava ganhando em ser usada como emissária pessoal de seu pai, se isto era o que ela realmente estava fazendo? Ela fazia isto por dinheiro? Por diversão? Ela não parecia ter mais de vinte anos, mas se comportava como se fosse muito mais velha. "Eu tenho uma carta para você, Draco".

"Sim, isto é algo chocante. E eu achando que você tinha me convidado para vir até aqui fora para me dar meu presente de Natal".

"Ainda faltam doze dias para o Natal," disse Rhysenn severamente. Ela não entendia nada que não fosse dito de maneira literal. Então, para a surpresa dele, ela enviou a mão em uma dobra de sua capa e puxou de lá um pedaço de pergaminho branco enrolado e o entregou para ele. Ele o pegou com surpresa. Nunca antes Rhysenn o entregara uma mensagem sem insistir que ele "procurasse" por ela primeiro. "Leia isto esta noite".

"Diga por favor".

"Você sabe," ela disse, "você provavelmente teria uma personalidade muito mais agradável se tivesse nascido feio".

"Mas, quão infeliz a vida seria para todos em torno de mim". Draco esticou sua mão e pegou o pergaminho das mãos dela, que o soltou com uma certa relutância. "Sem ter nada mais agradável para olhar durante aquelas longas e tediantes aulas de História da Magia".

Rhysenn deu um falso sorriso de novo. "Faria bem você focar sua atenção durante as aulas de história, Draco".

"Obrigado, Mamãe". O pergaminho estava frio de encontro a mão nua de Draco. Ele queria desenrolá-lo e lê-lo, mas não na frente de Rhysenn. Sua curiosidade fria o enervava.

"Aqueles que não fazem por onde entender a história," ela disse, se virando de forma que olhasse para cima, por sobre os terrenos congelados, "são condenados a repetí-la".

Draco respirou fundo. O ar frio queimou os seus pulmões. "O que você sabe, Rhysenn?".

Ela não se virou para ele. "Eu não sei o que você quer dizer".

"Você sabe de alguma coisa que não está me dizendo".

Agora ela se virou e ela correu parecendo um gato com um cacho do seu cabelo se desprendendo. "Eu sei de muitas coisas".

"Eu estou certo de que você sabe. No entanto, apenas algumas entre elas são relevantes para mim.

Quem manda você vir até mim? Meu pai, ou _ele_? Eles ordenam o que você tem que dizer e o que fazer? Todo este flerte e esta cara amarrada, tudo isto é apenas para me pegar desprevenido – eu não sou estúpido, eu conheço este tipo de coisa. Mas _por quê_?".

"Quem é você," ela disse e o tom de sua voz mudou, "para achar que eu deveria te responder?".

"Quem responderia então?" ele perguntou, mas ela se virou para se afastar com um gesto desprezível, e então para a própria surpresa dele, ele se percebeu esticando uma mão para frente e a pegando pela cintura e a fazendo girar em direção a ele, de maneira irritada. "Você é a melhor que eles têm?" ele resmungou. "Parece para mim que as forças das trevas não estão nem ao menos _tentando_".

"Deixe-me ir," ela disse friamente.

"Responda-me primeiro," ele replicou.

"Deixe-me ir ou eu farei você se arrepender," ela disse em um tom muito agudo de voz e seus olhos estavam negros e faiscantes de encontro ao seu rosto sempre branco, virando para ele. Os finos pelos ao algo da parte de trás do pescoço dele se ouriçaram, como se alguém tivesse caminhado sobre o túmulo dele. "Ou então a vontade do meu Mestre, que governa o mundo".

Ele a deixou ir. Ela se moveu, se afastando ele, sua capa negra caiu, se abrindo; ela era forrada com um tecido todo colorido que chegava a dar um certo tipo de vertigem. "Meu pai –" ele começou.

"Seu _pai_," ela começou, sua voz falhando com uma náusea cristalina. "Ele é cão de companhia do Voldemort. Este lugar de servidão não é onde deveria estar um Malfoy, mas sim, no lugar de _governar_-".

"Eu não percebi que você estava do nosso lado," disse Draco, de modo malicioso.

"Do seu lado?" Sua voz estava congelante. "Você não pode nem ao menos começar a compreender o que eu sou ou a quem eu sirvo. Você não pode me ajudar, não mais do que uma formiga ou uma lesma poderia ajudar. E você nada mais é para mim do que isto. Você, com suas pequenas mágicas e sua vida tão curta quanto um batimento cardíaco".

"E o seu não é...oh," disse Draco, se sentindo levemente imbecil. "Você não é..o que você é? Uma vampira?".

"Nada tão tosco," disse Rhysenn, parecendo superior. "Então, você pode tirar a mão de seu pescoço. Eu não estou interessada em morder você. Bem...eu não estou interessada em morder você de qualquer forma".

Draco deixou sua mão cair, com alguma relutância. "Então, você é imortal ou apenas tem uma vida muito longa?".

"Viver para sempre _é _a melhor vingança," disse Rhysenn, examinando suas longas unhas vermelhas.

"Eu já fui ofertado com a vida eterna antes," Draco disse sem rodeios. "Mas eu recusei".

"Então, você é um tolo," ela disse. "Assim como teimoso – e arrogante –".

"Alguma coisa mais?". Draco perguntou curioso. "Eu também tenho um gosto ruim para roupas e um estúpido cabelo?".

Ela olhou para longe, seu cabelo negro soprado, cruzando o seu rosto. Ele se perguntou de novo quantos anos ela tinha. "Eu poderia mostrar a você..." ela começou devagar e deu um passo para trás e enquanto ela se afastava, sua capa voava para o lado e ele viu os entalhes gravados na ameia atrás dela. Eles eram um padrão de símbolos que se repetiam. Um espelho, uma taça, uma adaga, uma espada. Eles eram familiares, como se ele os tivesse visto antes. E então, ele percebeu que já tinha visto. A visão que tivera no dia anterior, durante o encontro dos monitores. Ele tinha se visto, de pé perto de uma ameia e atrás dele uma parede de pedra gravada com entalhes que brilhavam prateado à luz da lua...

Ele girou em torno de si, a sensação de que estava sendo observado neste momento, em vários momentos, de repente o assolou. Ele lançou seu olhar sobre as ameias nas quais eles estavam e então para cima e mais longe e viu alguma coisa escura e arqueada, aconchegada de encontro o lado da torre que se erguia sobre eles. O terror que ele sentiu por esta visão o assolou de novo, ainda mais forte, e então alguma coisa brilhou e relampejou prateado de encontro a escuridão da figura aconchegada, e Draco se virou e empurrou Rhysenn, duramente, para o lado, a tirando do caminho.

Ela gritou ruidosamente e de maneira apavorante, e então ele escutou um barulho, um tipode assobio agudo, chegar aos seus ouvidos e soube o que era, um som familiar para ele, típico da caça, ainda que ele não pudesse imaginar o que isto estava fazendo ali, em Hogwarts. Já era muito tarde para ele se afastar; alguma coisa golpeou o seu ombro uma vez, duramente, e então de novo. Uma dor lacerante como fogo branco o engolfou; ele viu a lua se inclinar, o mundo cair se abrindo como uma flor desabrochando. Em algum lugar muito longínquo, ele podia ainda escutar Rhysenn gritando. E então, a escuridão se aproximou e não havia, de maneira nenhuma, mais dor.

* * *

Não tendo dormido bem, Ginny estava atrasada para o café da manhã. Como resultado disto, ela encontrou todos já em debates tempestuosos sobre o fato de que na noite passada, o aluno do quinto ano, Malcolm Baddock fora encontrado congelado em um tipo de imobilismo mágico por ninguém menos do que Ron, que estava indo para o banheiro dos monitores. Os rumores eram de que se tratava de um logro ou um duelo que tinha dado errado; os Slytherins pareciam sérios e irritados, todos, exceto Draco, que ainda não tinha descido para o café da manhã. Alguns do primeiro ano pareciam nervosos, e até mesmo alguns poucos estudantes que se lembravam dos ataques do basilisco, alguns anos atrás, pareciam desconfortáveis. "Eu fiquei em um tipo de imobilidade mágica," Colin Creevey estava anunciando alegremente para qualquer um que quisesse escutar. "Não foi tão ruim!".

Neville parecia apreensivo. "Você acha que foi outro basilisco?" ele perguntou.

"Não," disse Ron, que estava parecendo exaurido e irritado. Tinham sombras sob os seus olhos e o bem humorado ar que o estava rondando ultimamente foi embora. "Não tinha água em torno dele ou qualquer coisa para refletir. Se tivesse sido um basilisco, ele estaria morto. Como a Murta que Geme".

"Eu estou muito certo de que a Murta me espiona no banheiro," disse John Walton, um monitor do sexto ano.

"Besteira," disse Ron sem rodeios. "É claro que ela não espia".

Ginny estava contente pela mudança de assunto sobre basiliscos e imobilidade mágica. Seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts não fora exatamente algo que ela gostasse de enfatizar. Ela tentou focar sua atenção, ao invés disto, no que Harry e Hermione, sentados na frente dela, estavam conversando, mas isto se mostrou não ser, tampouco, uma boa idéia.

"Harry," Hermione estava dizendo, sua voz baixa, mas decidida, "eu tenho que conversar com você".

"Não neste momento," disse Harry, esticando sua mão para a jarra com suco de abóbora e derramando algum no seu copo. "Nós podemos conversar mais tarde?".

Hermione ruborizou. "Quando, então?" ela disse. "É importante. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso conversar com você – que eu preciso contar para você".

"Amanhã," disse Harry, enchendo seu copo. Ele colocou a jarra sobre a mesa com uma pancada exasperada. "Quando eu _não _tiver um encontro com o Snape".

"Você sempre tem alguma coisa –" Hermione começou.

"Não agora," disse Harry, terminando a conversa de modo ríspido. Ele continuava não olhando para ela.

Por um momento, Hermione parecia muito tranqüila. Ginny se perguntou se talvez ela fosse começar a chorar – na memória dela, Harry nunca tinha falado assim com Hermione. Tampouco, ele nunca tinha olhado para ela assim eles eram amigos, ele olhava para ela com um fundo de exasperação; quando ela se tornou sua namorada, ele olhara para ela como se ela fosse um pequeno mas inacreditável milagre. Agora, ele não olhava para ela de forma nenhuma.

Hermione levantou sua cabeça lentamente. Ainda mais devagar, ela se colocou de pé, seu copo de suco de abóbora na sua mão. E então, sem o menor aviso, ela atirou o copo duramente contra a mesa. Ele se quebrou com um som parecido com o da bomba de excremento, voando suco de abóbora e vidro partido em todas direções. Harry deu um solavanco para trás, abalado, enquanto toda a mesa ficava em silêncio e observava.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione gritou a plenos pulmões. "_Você irá conversar comigo AGORA MESMO!_".

No meio do seu torpor chocado, Harry continuava olhando com assombro. Perto dele, Ron estava abalado, todo respingado de suco de abóbora e sabidamente, permaneceu em silêncio. Hermione ficou onde estava, suas mãos sobre o seu quadril, suas bochechas ruborizadas, bem escarlates e seus olhos brilhavam de modo suspeitoso.

"Hermione –" Harry se virou no seu assento, a mão dele segurando a dela, sua expressão de supressa e fascinação, mas sem nenhuma frieza fechada que todos eles tinham visto crescer entre eles. "Hermione, nós podemos apenas –".

As portas do Grande Salão bateram se abrindo.

Todos se viraram para olhar enquanto uma estudante se precipitava entrando no Salão correndo – uma garota, ela não parecia ter mais do que quatorze anos e estava vestida com um cachecol dourado e preto da Hufflepuff – ou era vermelho da Gryffindor? Suas vestes estavam ensopadas de umidade agora, como também estavam os seus cabelos e ela estava em prantos. Um baixo sussurro de curiosidade e surpresa correu o salão; Ginny olhou rapidamente em volta, uma sensação aguda de mal pressagio subindo pelo seu estomago, enquanto a garota corria de forma distraída passando pelos estudantes, em direção a Grande Mesa. Charlie já estava de pé, descendo do palanque correndo e quando ele se aproximou da garota e a pegou, segurando-a, a mantendo em pé, Ginny viu que o vermelho que ela tinha notado no cachecol da garota era sangue.

Os outros professores já estavam de pé agora e Charlie tinha segurado a garota pelos ombros. Ela estava falando através das lágrimas, gesticulando desordenadamente com suas mãos e apontando. Enquanto todo a escola ficava em silencio e se inclinava para frente, tentando ouví-la, a voz da garota se tornou mais aguda e clara, modificada pela histeria. "...na neve," ela estava arfando, tropeçando nas palavras e ficando sem ar. "Perto da torre norte – existe sangue _por toda parte_. Eu acho - talvez ele esteja morto. Você _tem _que vir – Madame Pomfrey também -".

Mesmo na distância, Ginny podia ver o olhar de choque no rosto de Charlie. Quando ele falou, sua voz estava tensa.

"Você está _totalmente_ certa de que é Draco Malfoy?".

A garota concordou, sua expressão totalmente apavorada. "Sim," ela disse. "Existia muito sangue, mas – era ele". Ela caiu em um novo dilúvio de lágrimas. "Eu nunca tinha visto ninguém morto antes," ela chorou, mas Ginny já tinha parado de escutá-la. O mundo tinha se tornando um tipo de cor cinza nauseante e ela agarrou com força a mesa para se manter de pé. Ela escutou um ruído irromper sonoro do seu lado esquerdo e olhou para cima; era Harry, que tinha empurrado sua cadeira para trás com tal força que ela se inclinou e atingiu o chão forrado com ladrilhos.

Hermione olhou para ele com horror. Ele estava muito branco, sua mão no Encantamento Epicyclical em torno do seu pescoço. "Ele não está morto," Harry disse. "Ele não está – eu saberia".

"Harry," Hermione murmurou, mas Harry se virou, foi em direção as portas do Grande Salão, ainda totalmente abertas e as atravessou correndo. Hermione, tendo se tornado um cinza vela, olhou desordenadamente em volta, para os alunos silenciosos e abalados da Slytherin, hesitou – e correu atrás de Harry.

Um zunido de surpresa e choque correu através da mesa. Por instinto, Ginny se virou em direção ao seu irmão; Ron já estava ali, tendo dado a volta na mesa e se ajoelhou próximo dela. Ele pegou sua mão e a segurou fortemente e ela olhou para baixo, para ele. Ela estava consciente de tudo ao redor dela, de todo movimento – Charlie correndo em direção as portas, seguido por Madame Pomfrey, uma mágica maca já do seu lado. Os Diretores das Casas estavam se movendo rapidamente em direção as suas respectivas mesas com os estudantes. Em algum lugar, uma garota tinha se irrompido em lágrimas histéricas: Blaise Zabini, provavelmente. Ginny estava sentada onde ela estivera, a mão de Ron apertando em volta dos seus pulsos. "Você não pode," ele disse, tão baixinho que ninguém mais poderia ouvir. "Você não pode," e ela acenou com a cabeça, e soube que isto era verdade, até mesmo ao que se referia às lágrimas que ela estava lutando para manter longe de seu rosto.

* * *

**Referências: **

"O que?" disse Lavender inexpressivamente. Então, a compreensão amanheceu em seu rosto. "Oh, certo. Você tem que escolher…a coisa de Harry. Desculpe". – _**Friends.**_

"...uma tartaruga carregando uma carga pesada..." **– **_**Blackadder.**_

"...o destino é o que você chama quando não sabe o nome da pessoa com quem fez sexo". **– **_**Malcolm in the Middle.**_

"Eu acho que isto apenas vem mostrar o tipo de vida que nós levamos e que nós podemos até mesmo considerar usando 'apocalipse' no plural". **– **_**Buffy.**_

"Bater em você até a morte com uma pá... Uma vaga recusa não é amiga de ninguém". **– **_**Buffy.**_

"_Você está feliz em me ver ou tem alguma coisa no seu bolso?". __**– Blackadder.**_


	4. A Garota Na Gaiola

Capítulo 4

A Garota Na Gaiola

_O Baile de Inverno, o Pub Crawl, Oliver Wood e vários amassos completam este capítulo, o que irá parecer uma calmaria antes da tempestade._

_-Cassie_

_Apesar disso, me ame e me odeie também,_

_Então, esses extremos nunca vão trabalhar juntos;_

_Me ame, e eu poderei morrer do jeito gentil;_

_Me odeie, porque o amor é grande demais para mim._

_John Donne_

_

* * *

_

Harry e Hermione já estavam de pé na porta da enfermaria quando Ginny chegou lá. Ela teve que esperar muitos minutos agonizantes dentro do salão principal, até que, no meio do caos, ela pode cair fora sem ser percebida. Ao invés de se dirigir para fora do castelo, ela fez o caminho mais rápido e direto para a Ala Hospitalar, Ron andando relutantemente no encalço dela.

Não importavam quais fossem as condições de Draco, eles teriam que levá-lo para lá a qualquer momento. Mesmo se ele estivesse... - Bem, mas isso ela não conseguia nem sequer imaginar.

A porta da enfermaria estava completamente fechada, e do lado de fora no corredor estava Harry, com Hermione ao seu lado. Eles estavam absortos em uma conversa. Foi só quando Ginny chegou bem perto deles, que ela se deu conta de que as manchas escuras na roupa de Harry não eram neve derretida, mas sangue. Grandes quantidades de sangue.

O que está acontecendo? Ron perguntou, olhando de um rosto pálido para o outro. "Malfoy está bem?"

Hermione encolheu os ombros sem esperanças. "Nós não sabemos exatamente..."

"Eles não estão nos contando droga nenhuma," Harry disse, e - no que Ginny não pode deixar de achar ser um clássico exemplo de 'agressividade adolescente sem sentido' - ele chutou a parede, e depois sentou no chão, colocando os joelhos pra cima e descansando a cabeça nos braços. Ele não parecia estar afim de que ninguém chegasse perto dele, e Ginny realmente teria medo de tentar. Ao invés disso, ela olhou para Hermione. "Você chegou a vê-lo?" ela perguntou calmamente "O quão ruim você acha que é?"

Hermione sacudiu sua cabeça. "Muito ruim" ela disse. A voz dela estava baixa, como se ela não quisesse que Harry a escutasse. Ela colocou a sua mão no cotovelo de Ginny e a levou na direção de Ron. "Nós o vimos," ela disse, continuando a usar o mesmo tom de voz baixo. Ginny pode escutar a tensão implícita nas palavras dela. "Ele estava estirado na neve e tinha sangue por toda a volta dele. Muito sangue. Eu acho que estava saindo do ombro dele - a camisa estava rasgada ali, e era onde parecia estar saindo mais sangue. Harry foi para tentar parar o sangramento e... "Hermione mordeu o lábio". "Então Lupin e Charlie e o resto dos outros professores chegaram, e eles puxaram Harry para trás. Nós não podíamos ver o que estava acontecendo. Harry estava lutando para se soltar, mas Lupin o segurou e não o deixou ir - Lupin é muito forte. E Charlie levantou Draco e o colocou na maca, e madame Pomfrey foi guiando a maca até o castelo, e todos a seguiram. Nós também, mas eles fecharam a porta e nos deixaram aqui. "Eles falaram que nós só íamos atrapalhar."

Ron estendeu a mão e tocou gentilmente no ombro dela. "O que eles estão fazendo lá dentro?"

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não sei."

Ron pareceu como se fosse falar mais alguma coisa, mas parou assim que a porta da enfermaria se abriu e Charlie saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele parecia exausto. A frente da camisa dele e as mangas estavam empapadas de sangue onde ele deve ter carregado Draco. Suas vestes tinham sido retiradas. Ele olhou para os três que estavam de pé juntos, e depois para onde Harry estava no chão, e disse:

"Draco vai ficar bem."

Ginny expirou, sentindo como se ela estivesse deixando sair todo o ar que ela estava segurando por horas. "Você tem certeza?"

"Sim, tenho certeza. Ele vai ficar bem. Ele perdeu muito sangue; Eu sei que isso pareceu horrível, mas isso foi tudo o que aconteceu. O ferimento era no ombro dele, então nada vital foi atingido."

Hermione adiantou-se à frente. "Nós podemos vê-lo?"

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "Não, ainda não. Ele estava lá fora no frio de qualquer jeito. Ele quase congelou até a morte, junto com a perda de sangue. Parece como se ele provavelmente tenha ficado lá fora por muitas horas. "Ele tentou dar um sorriso a eles; e isso se transformou num bocejo. "Desculpe. Olha, todos vocês deviam ir pras aulas. Não há nada que vocês possam fazer aqui no momento."

"Só mais uma coisa," disse uma voz suave. Ginny virou. E era Harry. Ele tinha se levantado sem que nenhum deles tivesse notado, e estava de pé em silencio. Seus olhos estavam escuros com as luzes das tochas. "O que aconteceu com ele, exatamente?"

Charlie sacudiu sua cabeça. "Nós não temos idéia, Harry."

"Bem, o que isso _pareceu_ ser?" Harry exigiu. "Um acidente?"

"Não," Disse Charlie devagar. "Não um acidente."

O maxilar de Harry se enrijeceu. "Então porque você não esta nos contando? Isso foi um ataque de magia? Um feitiço? Algum tipo de... criatura?"

"Harry," respondeu Charlie sem rodeios. "Vá para as aulas."

"Não," disse Harry.

"Harry-" Charlie começou a dizer num tom apaziguador.

"Charlie," Harry revidou logo em seguida. "Eu quero saber _quem_ ou _o que_ foi responsável por isso, e eu quero saber agora."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Era o professor Lupin, que tinha aberto a porta da enfermaria atrás de Charlie. Ele olhou do rosto exasperado de Charlie para o rosto pálido e mal humorado de Harry. "Você contou a eles que Draco esta bem?"

"Não," disse Charlie irritado. "Eu tive vontade de manter isso só pra mim, assim eu poderia realmente fazer uma _tremenda_ surpresa."

Lupin fechou a porta atrás de si e então se virou para encarar Harry. "Então qual é o problema?"

"Eu quero saber o que aconteceu, disse Harry. "Eu quero saber quem é o responsável por... por isso," e ele fez um gesto amplo indicando a porta da enfermaria. "Eu sou da família. "Eu tenho o direito de saber."

"Sim, você tem," disse Lupin. "E assim que nós soubermos, nós vamos te contar."

"Me deixem vê-lo. Ele vai me contar o que aconteceu."

"Ele está inconsciente, Harry. Ele não pode te contar coisa alguma."

Harry olhou de relance para Hermione. Ela estava olhando pra ele com olhos arregalados e preocupados. Ao lado dela, Ron parecia surpreso com toda aquela fúria de Harry. "Harry," Hermione disse gentilmente. "Nós vamos para as aulas e podemos vir depois - talvez até lá eles vão saber um pouco mais."

"Não," disse Lupin. "Quando nós descobrirmos qualquer coisa, nós vamos te achar, Harry. Ficar postado aqui no corredor não vai fazer bem nenhum. Vá para as aulas, não há necessidade de voltar aqui."

Ron estendeu a mão para o ombro de Harry, mas Harry se desvencilhou. Ele estava olhando fixamente para Lupin. "Você esta escondendo alguma coisa de mim," ele disse atentamente. "Todos vocês estão - e qual a diferença? O que quer que isso seja, vai ser eu que vou ter que lidar com isso no final, somente eu, sempre sou eu."

"Nós não estamos escondendo nada de você," Lupin disse rispidamente. "Você sabe o que nós sabemos." Harry começou a falar, mas Lupin o interrompeu. "Draco vai ficar bem, mas ele continua muito fraco. E com dores. E nós precisamos cuidar dele, mas ao invés disso você esta gastando nosso tempo aqui fora. Pense sobre isso."

Hermione segurou Harry pelo braço. "Nós estamos indo," ela disse, e indicou com seu queixo para que Ron e Ginny os seguissem. Harry foi com Hermione involuntariamente, olhando por cima de seu ombro para Lupin e Charlie, até eles fazerem a curva no corredor e estarem novamente sozinhos entre eles, e nessa hora Hermione se virou para Harry, a mão dela ainda no braço dele. "Não há motivo para falar assim com o Charlie -" ela começou.

Harry puxou seu braço para longe de Hermione assim que eles pararam de andar, e olhou furiosamente para ela. "E _você _nãoprecisa me guiar por ai como se eu fosse algum tipo de criança deficiente mental," bradou ele.

Hermione abaixou sua mão, parecendo irritada. "Então pare de agir como uma" ela rebateu de volta.

Harry pareceu sinistramente satisfeito, como se seu objetivo de provocar uma reação de Hermione tivesse agora sido alcançado. "Eu vou, se você parar de agir como uma mandona-sabe-tudo," ele respondeu.

Ela pareceu chocada, e depois colocou as mãos nos quadris. "Harry Potter," ela disse em uma voz que ferveu de raiva, "seu egoísta, imprudente, _teimoso _-"

Ginny sentiu uma mão encostar no seu ombro. Era Ron. "Nós vamos indo agora," ele disse bem alto, mas mesmo assim nenhum dos seus dois amigos viraram para olhar pra ele. "Nós temos que... tem coisas que... nós temos que fazer agora... muito em breve. Tipo, agora."

"Isso mesmo," concordou Ginny fracamente. "Aquela coisa que temos que fazer," e ela se apressou atrás de Ron. Não, sem antes ter conseguido ver Harry e Hermione olhando ferozmente um pro outro. As mãos de Harry estavam com os punhos fechados dentro de seus bolsos, e Hermione estava pálida e com a boca rígida. Ela estava aliviada de não ter que ficar e assistir essa briga; Enquanto Ron e Hermione quase sempre brigavam e se estranhavam de forma exaustiva, Harry e Hermione brigavam muito raramente - mas quando brigavam, era com a força de muitos vulcões em erupção.

Ela alcançou seu irmão assim que eles viravam a próxima curva, e emergiam no corredor que conduzia a sua aula de História da Magia. Ron estava balançando a cabeça. "Inacreditável," ele disse.

"O que é inacreditável?"

Ron deu uma risada curta. "Esses dois," ele disse. "E o relacionamento deles. Também conhecido como _Circo do sofrimento"_

"Ah, vamos lá, não é assim tão ruim."

"Andar com eles ultimamente tem sido assim, é como bater várias vezes na cabeça com um martelo. A parte boa do martelo é que se você parar de bater, para de doer.

"Ron!" Ginny franziu a testa para o seu irmão. "Eles só estão tendo uma fase difícil."

Ron encolheu os ombros. "Pode ser."

Ginny olhou firme para o seu irmão. Ele parecia distraído, e estava corado, como se estivesse irritado. "Bem, talvez você devesse arrumar uma namorada antes de ficar fazendo especulações," disse ela severamente.

Ron mexeu os ombros novamente. "O que te faz pensar que eu não tenho uma?"

Ginny parou bruscamente. "Ron! Você não tem, tem? Você _tem_?

Ron parou, e olhou para ela como se estivesse surpreso. Depois ele riu meio sem graça. "Não, claro que não tenho."

Ela continuou a olhar para ele até que ele começou a corar devagar.

"Não que alguém fosse se importar se eu tivesse uma," disse ele abruptadamente.

"Isso não é verdade! Ron, O que diabos está acontecendo com você?"

Ron abriu sua boca para responder, e depois fechou com um estalo. Ele estava olhando acima do ombro dela. Ela se virou para seguir seu olhar e viu que alguém estava em pé no corredor bem à frente deles, perto da porta para a aula de História da Magia. Levou um segundo para ela perceber que era Seamus. Ele deve ter ficado esperando ali fora em frente da sala do Professor Binns - esperando por ela.

"Hey, Ginny," disse ele, se endireitando quando o olhar dela caiu sobre ele.

"Seamus... Você não devia estar na aula?" Perguntou Ron, parecendo surpreso.

Seamus concordou, mas quando ele falou de novo se dirigiu a Ginny. "Por favor," ele disse. "Posso falar com você por um segundo?" Ele olhou dela para Ron. "A sós," ele adicionou.

Ron concordou com os ombros. "Vá em frente. De qualquer forma eu tenho que ir pra aula de poções," e ele foi andando pelo corredor. Com os seus passos longos ele logo estava fora de vista, e Ginny se virou relutantemente de volta para Seamus.

"Certo," ela disse. "O que é tão importante pra você matar aulas pra me perguntar?"

Ele estava encostado contra a parede agora, olhando firmemente para ela. Seus olhos azuis estavam quase da cor índigo naquela luz fraca, "É sobre o Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione escutou seu próprio tom de voz aumentar como se isso tivesse fugido do seu controle. "Harry Potter," ela disse em uma voz que ferveu de raiva, "seu egoísta, imprudente, teimoso, egocêntrico - troglodita! -"

Harry parecia entediado. "Você já terminou?"

"Não," ela bradou. A raiva a fazendo ficar irracional. Em algum lugar vago de sua mente ela tinha consciência de que Ron e Ginny tinham ido embora, e estava grata. Agora ela podia ficar tão brava quanto quisesse. "Não, _nem perto disso_."

Harry olhou para ela sem se mexer. Seus olhos verdes tinham se tornado quase negros, mas tirando isso seu rosto estava inexpressivo. "Tá bom," ele disse. "Então me mande uma coruja quando você terminar esse ataque verbal sem sentido. E ele se virou, e saiu andando.

Antes mesmo de ela se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Hermione puxou a varinha para fora de sua manga. _"Petrificus partialitus!" _ela gritou, e Harry congelou onde estava, mais ou menos um metro de distancia dela, seus pés pareciam estar presos no chão de pedra.

Ele se virou e olhou furiosamente. "Oh, muito maduro, Hermione."

Hermione guardou a varinha de volta na sua manga e o encarou sarcasticamente. "Eu imatura? Isso é incrível, vindo de você."

"Não fale sobre coisas que você não entende," disse Harry num tom derrotado.

"Ah, eu entendo," disse ela. "Eu entendo mais do que você possa imaginar."

Harry cruzou os braços sobre seu tórax. "Me esclareça, então." O tom dele estava repleto de sarcasmo.

Hermione apontou seu dedo para ele e falou numa voz que oscilava de tensão. "Eu posso não saber o que esta te aborrecendo," ela disse. "Mas eu sei que é alguma coisa. E o que quer que seja, esta te envenenando completamente. Você esta se transformando em uma pessoa que eu não conheço, Harry. Talvez até mesmo em alguém que eu não gosto."

Ela levantou seus olhos para o rosto dele enquanto falava, e estava surpresa. Ele parecia que tinha levado um soco. Ela não tinha esperado por isso. Ela ficou parada por um momento, surpresa. Ela nunca tinha realmente notado o quão importante sua boa opinião era para Harry, o quanto a auto-imagem dele era formada pelo o que ele via refletido nos olhos dela. Ele abaixou sua cabeça imediatamente, seu maxilar firme, escondendo a mágoa em seus olhos - mas ela conseguiu vê-la. Quando ela falou novamente, foi com menos rancor. "Eu sempre te admirei, Harry. Tanto quanto eu te amo, eu te admiro, também. Não só porque você é corajoso, mas porque você é gentil, e porque você agüenta coisas realmente impressionantes. Coisas que ninguém mais nem sequer imagina que você agüente. E você nunca teve nenhuma auto piedade, nem mesmo quando você tem o direito de tê-la. Então quando eu vejo você usando quem você é pra tentar fazer alguém se sentir culpado, ou até pior, com pena de você, como você acabou de fazer com o Lupin - Isso não é você, Harry. Isso não é o que você é.

Harry não se moveu. Ele estava olhando para baixo, para o chão, seus ombros tensos. A raiva que Hermione havia sentido estava se dissipando rápido. Furiosa do jeito que ela estava, isso foi contra toda a fibra ou qualquer outra coisa que ela tenha sido nos últimos seis anos, para machucar Harry assim, deliberadamente. Ela já tinha gasto tempo demais se colocando entre ele e qualquer mau que o afetasse, para fazer isso. Ela começou a pegar sua varinha para desenfeitiçá-lo, mas antes que ela pudesse, ele disse, "Eu não devia ter dito aquilo pro Lupin. Mas você não entende."

"Então explique pra mim."

Harry fechou seus olhos. "Eu sempre soube que um dia Voldemort iria atacar aqueles que fossem próximos de mim. Eu sempre tentei me preparar. Mas você tem que fazer uma escolha, se você _sou eu_. Ou você escolhe que nunca vai amar alguém e se fecha completamente desse tipo particular de perigo... Ou você jura que vai proteger as pessoas que você ama, não importa o que aconteça. Eu escolhi a segunda opção... mais em parte por causa de você. "Ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para ela novamente, seu olhar verde e firme. "Você me deu uma escolha, te amar ou te perder... e eu não poderia agüentar te perder."

"E talvez você tenha ressentimento de mim por isso?" disse Hermione suavemente.

"Eu acho que tenho," disse Harry devagar. As mãos dele estavam entrelaçadas, como se ele estivesse nervoso. Ela queria ir até ele, mas se restringiu. Isso era o máximo que ele tinha dito à ela, o mais sincero que ele tinha sido, em meses. "Talvez eu te culpe por me ensinar a como ser vulnerável. Você me ensinou, você sabe. Anos atrás. Existem todas as formas com que Voldemort pode chegar até mim, através de você... Ron. Sirius. Draco. Mas se isso tivesse acontecido através de você..."

"O que te faz pensar que o que aconteceu com o Draco tem alguma coisa haver com você, em primeiro lugar?"

Harry piscou. "Bem, quem mais seria?"

"Eu absolutamente te garanto, que existem pessoas por ai que querem matar o Draco por razões que não tem nada haver com você," disse Hermione em um tom sincero. "Confie em mim."

Harry não pareceu disposto a aceitar isso. "Mas..."

"Egocêntrico você, não acha? Hermione perguntou gentilmente. "Nem tudo é sobre você, Harry."

Harry não sorriu. Ele estava olhando para baixo. "Olhe," ele disse, e levantou seu braço direito, a manga enrolada para cima. "Olhe pra todo esse sangue. Esta em minhas mãos, este sangue."

Hermione olhou mais de perto para o braço de Harry, e depois enrugou seu nariz. "Isso não é sangue," disse ela, com autoridade. "Isso é suco de abóbora."

"Não é não, é sangue."

"Isso é suco de abóbora. Da jarra que eu joguei em você esta manhã. Honestamente, Harry. Isso é cor _laranja."_

Harry pareceu ofendido. "Mas também tem sangue."

Hermione agarrou a mão de Harry, a levantou para examinar a mancha, e depois para a imensa surpresa dele, estendeu a língua e lambeu cuidadosamente a pele. "Suco de abóbora," ela disse.

Harry olhou para ela, a boca dele se contorcendo num sorriso. "Eu não acredito que você fez isso."

"Meio que faz toda aquela sua lamúria sobre _sangue em suas mãos _parecer um pouco perturbadora, não faz?

"Mmm," disse Harry. Ele estava parecendo pensativo. "Você sabe, parando pra pensar nisso, eu acho que você derramou um pouco de suco de abóbora aqui também," ele adicionou, e apontou para o seu pescoço.

"Verdade?" Hermione sorriu. "Bem, nesse caso," e ela deu um passo para perto dele, colocou seus lábios contra o pescoço dele, e muito delicadamente o beijou ali. Ele tinha gosto de sabonete e sal. "Definitivamente suco de abóbora," disse ela.

"E aqui," disse ele, e indicou seu rosto. Ela tocou a bochecha dele com sua boca - a pele ali era tão macia quanto da primeira vez que ela o tinha beijado, quando ele tinha quatorze anos. "E aqui," ele disse, e tocou sua boca, e ela ficou na ponta dos pés e colocou seus braços em volta dele e beijou sua boca.

Ele fechou seus braços em volta dela e a segurou apertado enquanto eles se beijavam; tão apertado que ela mal podia respirar; as mãos dele com os punhos fechados contra as costas dela. "Oh, Harry," disse ela, quando eles se soltaram. "Eu sinto muito mesmo por isso tudo."

"Não," disse ele, e se inclinou um pouco pra trás para que assim ele pudesse olhar para ela. "Não se desculpe, você não fez nada, você não tem do que se desculpar."

Ela respirou fundo. Os olhos dele estavam nos dela, cheios de preocupação, mas mais que isso, eles estavam animados e vívidos, e ele estava _presente. _Presente como ele não esteve em muito tempo. Ele estava realmente ali. Tocá-lo ultimamente era como tocar uma concha vazia, algo vivo, mas certamente não familiar, mas agora ela estava segurando o seu Harry de novo, o sentindo exatamente como ela sempre sentiu, sólido e maleável e um pouquinho desajeitado. Ele estava gelado, sua capa ainda estava com neve derretida, sua pele estava fria contra a dela, mas ele era _dela, _o seu Harry, quem ela adorava.

Ele a soltou. Ela continuou segurando os punhos dele enquanto se afastava. Ela pode sentir o sangue pulsando ali sob a pele. Ela sorriu para ele, e ele sorriu de volta. "Nós devíamos ir pra aula," ela disse, sua voz estava bem suave.

"Oh, verdade. Você vai à frente," ele disse.

Ela piscou. "Você não vem?"

"Bem, eu iria," ele respondeu pacientemente, "mas alguém prendeu meus pés no chão."

"Oh!" Hermione se sentiu ruborizar. "Oh - oh - Eu esqueci. Ah, _querido_,", mas ele estava dando risadas, e quanto ela pegou sua varinha e removeu o feitiço que estava nele, ela percebeu que estava rindo também.

* * *

Eles deram alguns passos para o outro lado do corredor, Seamus andando na frente dela. Ginny olhava fixamente para a parte de trás da cabeça dele, se sentindo inexplicavelmente culpada. _E pelo o que?_ Ela pensou. _Eu não fiz nada!_ Por volta da hora que Seamus parou de andar e se virou para encará-la, ela estava começando a se sentir rebelde.

"Eu queria falar com você sobre o Malfoy," ele disse, afastando os cabelos volumosos e cor de milho dos seus olhos com a mão esquerda. Ela nunca tinha notado antes que Seamus era canhoto. Então de novo, existiam muitas coisas sobre Seamus de que ela nunca tinha percebido antes.

"O que sobre o Malfoy?" Ginny perguntou, sua voz monótona e não-convidativa.

"Você sabe se ele tem uma pá?"

Ela piscou, confusa. "O que?"

"Ou uma pá pequena? Ou até mesmo uma pá de jardinagem."

"Porque eu tenho a sensação de que isso não tem nada haver com, digamos, Herbologia?"

Seamus sorriu para ela, mas seus olhos estavam sérios. "Eu não ia dizer nada, na maior parte porque o Malfoy ameaçou cortar meu fígado fora, mas ele não parece estar em nenhuma forma física de estripador-de-fígado no momento, então..."

"Então _o que?_"

"O que tem entre vocês dois?"

"Não há nada entre nós," disse Ginny. Isso era de alguma forma verdade. Sentimentos de um só lado não contam como "entre nós".

"Bem, o que esta acontecendo então?"

Essa era uma pergunta complicada. Ginny decidiu se esquivar dela sendo petulante. "Por quê? De repente decidiu que esta afim dele?

Seamus levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não acho que Malfoy goste de mim desse jeito, ou então no mínimo se ele gosta, ele esta demonstrando isso perto demais do meu fígado."

Ginny gargalhou. "Desculpe. Eu só estava te enrolando. É só que, bem, você não _o conhece_, Seamus."

"Na verdade eu conheço," disse Seamus. "Nós costumávamos jogar juntos, em times opostos de quadribol infantil na escola preparatória. Ele era um pequeno trapaceiro, uma daquelas crianças que faz qualquer coisa pra ganhar. A qualquer custo. Toda vez que ele jogava como batedor alguém acabava com um nariz sangrando ou um cotovelo quebrado."

"Bem," disse Ginny de forma cansada, "as coisas são diferentes agora."

"Olha, eu sei que a mãe dele vai se casar com o Sirius, e então talvez Harry sinta que eles têm que começar a andarem juntos, mas eu estou te dizendo - ele não é digno de confiança e ele não é agradável. Ele é uma daquelas pessoas que vão sorrir e apunhalar você pelas costas. Ginny..."

Ele tentou alcançar a mão dela, mas ela deu um passo para trás. "Eu continuo sem entender porque você esta me contando isso. O Draco... O Malfoy te contou que estava acontecendo alguma coisa com agente?"

"Não. Ele só ameaçou me bater até a morte com uma pá se eu te magoar algum dia."

"Ginny arfou, e depois procurou se lembrar de algo. "Oh. Isso é... "Muito estranho."

Seamus sacudiu sua cabeça. "Você deve achar que eu sou estúpido."

"Não! Não. Olha Seamus..." Ginny entrelaçou suas mãos uma na outra. "Se você acha que não estou sendo justa com você... Me desculpe, talvez eu não devia ter concordado em ir ao Baile de Inverno com você."

Seamus olhou para ela surpreso por um momento, e depois sorriu. Os olhos dele não eram precisamente azuis: eles tinham um traço de verde, como água azul em um vidro esverdeado. "Relaxa," ele disse. "Tudo que eu fiz foi te convidar para o Baile de inverno; Nós não estamos nos casando. Eu não estou zangado com você. Eu só queria..."

"Me prevenir?"

Seamus encolheu os ombros. "Tudo bem, talvez um pouquinho. Draco Malfoy não é uma boa pessoa. Ele foi uma criançinha bem nojenta e eu não tenho visto nenhuma evidencia de que ele tenha mudado."

"Isso não é justo. Ele mudou, muito, nesse último ano. Ele esta diferente."

"Diferente do que ele costumava ser? Isso não é um grande elogio. Olha..."ele adicionou rapidamente, vendo talvez alguma resistência na expressão dela. "Esta tudo bem. Eu só quero te levar ao Baile de Inverno. Eu não preciso escutar mais nada sobre você e Malfoy, se é que já existiu um _você e Malfoy._

"Bem, definitivamente não existe um _Malfoy e eu_ no momento," disse Ginny firmemente.

"Que bom," disse Seamus, e ajeitou a mochila sobre seus ombros. "Eu estou livre de História da magia - você quer caminhar comigo?"

"Claro."

Ele se moveu para pegar a mão dela enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor, e dessa vez ela o deixou segurar.

* * *

"Você tem certeza de que ele vai ficar bem?"

"Eu tenho certeza." Lupin tentou soar o mais calmo que pode - Sirius estava parecendo extremamente ansioso. Lupin estava certo de que parte da quentura que irradiava do fogo da lareira em que eles estavam conversando, vinha da ansiedade de Sirius, e não das chamas. "Ele já esta bem. Perfeitamente bem, só está cansado e o ombro dele precisa cicatrizar."

"E você tem certeza de que não precisamos ir pra escola?" Tinham marcas escuras de preocupação envolta dos olhos de Sirius. Ele parecia cansado, e desconfortável - ele estava usando roupas de trouxas, pelo menos dos ombros pra cima (que era tudo que estava visível na lareira da sala): uma blusa branca e uma gravata escura afrouxada no pescoço. Lupin tinha perguntado à ele o que ele estava fazendo, mas ele o tinha ignorado com a resposta de, "Negócios de Auror. Trabalho de rotina."

"Tenho certeza, Sirius. Não há necessidade. Draco esta bem e se você aparecer aqui, isso só vai assustar ele e todos os amigos dele, fazendo eles acharem que algo sério esta acontecendo - "

"Algo sério? Ele podia ter morrido!"

"Certo, eu sei. Mas nós também podíamos, dezenas de vezes. Quantas vezes você foi parar na ala hospitalar?"

"Porque nós estávamos sendo estúpidos. Se fosse o Harry - mas Draco, ele não faz coisas sem pensar. Ele é cuidadoso demais pra isso. O que quer que tenha acontecido, ele não estava esperando que acontecesse.

Lupin respirou fundo, e se sentou na cadeira que ele colocou em frente à lareira. "O machucado foi uma perfuração, uma perfuração comum - possivelmente feita por uma faca, ou uma flecha. O que quer que fosse, foi retirada. Existem um monte de feitiços que poderiam fazer esse mesmo efeito. Isso pode ter sido um duelo que acabou dando errado... ou até mesmo um feitiço que Draco estava tentando produzir e pode ter voltado pra ele mesmo. Nós só não sabemos."

"Isso é suposto a me fazer sentir melhor?"

"Se isso te consola, o próprio Draco não parece muito preocupado."

"Não, isso não me consola." Sirius passou uma mão entre seus cabelos pretos - ainda sem fios brancos, apesar de que Lupin tinha a impressão que se Harry e Draco continuassem com seus _quase-encontros_ com a morte, isso iria mudar. "Você tem certeza que nós não devemos ir?"

"Dumbledore explicitamente disse que não." Lupin deu uma pausa. "Como esta Narcisa?"

Os olhos de Sirius escureceram. "Não muito bem. Ela esta repousando - ela teve que tomar meio copo de poção tranqüilizadora."

Lupin suspirou. "Sinto muito. Isso deve ter sido difícil pra ela, não é? Quero dizer, você deve se lembrar daquela vez que você duelou com Snape?"

Sirius gargalhou.

"Ele jogou aquela maldição em você, que praticamente arrancou seu braço fora."

Sirius parecia ter se rebelado. "Eu estava a ponto de ganhar aquele duelo antes de você interferir."

"Sirius! Sua mão tinha caído!"

"Madame Pomfrey colocou ela de volta no lugar," Sirius mostrou a mão alegremente. "James sempre foi um auxiliar melhor do que você. Ele nunca interferiu no meu caminho." Ele franziu suas sobrancelhas. "O que me faz pensar... talvez você devesse perguntar ao Snape se isso parece ser algum tipo de machucado amaldiçoado?"

"Já perguntei," disse Lupin. "Ele esta verificando isso."

Sirius soltou seu fôlego. "E Draco não aparenta estar... de nenhuma forma assustado?"

"Não." Lupin sacudiu sua cabeça. "Harry parece estar cuidando dessa parte pra ele."

Ao invés de sorrir, a boca de Sirius se enrijeceu. "Harry. Ele não esta encarando tudo isso bem?"

Lupin balançou a cabeça. "Não. Ele teve um acesso de raiva. Me acusou de estar escondendo as coisas dele, não contar a ele oq ue estava acontecendo - basicamente, me acusou de estar mentindo."

Sirius concordou calmamente.

"Você não esta surpreso?"

"Não, disse Sirius com tristeza. "Eu tentei ter uma conversa com ele outro dia, porque eu estava preocupado. Ele parecia tão magro e pálido esses dias. Eu imaginei... Talvez problemas com Hermione? Talvez ele estava angustiado sobre o casamento, achou que eu não estaria mais tão por perto dele depois que me casar? Mas ele só me deixou falando sozinho. Também me acusou de ser um mentiroso, à propósito.

"Sirius... aconteceu algo com ele recentemente para distorcer a confiança dele? Porque é como isso esta parecendo pra mim. Como se ele quisesse confiar, mas tem medo, e como resultado ele acaba ressentido. E acima disso tudo, ele parece estar se sentindo - " e Lupin estava prestes a adicionar "abandonado" , quando bateram na porta de sua sala.

Ele se levantou e foi abri-la, mantendo seu corpo entre ele mesmo e a lareira, bloqueando Sirius de quem quer que pudesse estar na porta. Para a surpresa dele, era Harry.

"Olá, professor Lupin," ele disse. "Eu posso falar com você por um segundo?"

Lupin olhou para o rapaz parado à soleira da porta. Sirius estava certo. Harry realmente parecia mais magro, e pálido, e mais cansado do que antes. As olheiras embaixo dos seus olhos parecendo hematomas. Isso era estranho, mas na medida em que Harry envelhecia, e especialmente quando ele parecia cansado ou preocupado, a sua semelhança com seu pai desaparecia lentamente, e em seu rosto Lupin podia mais uma vez enxergar Lily. Ela também não tinha sido bonita no sentido convencional, mas existiam uma bravura e graciosidade em seu espírito que faziam com que valesse a pena olhar para ela. Harry também tinha isso, junto com os olhos cor-de-esmeralda que certa vez inspiraram um repórter particularmente malicioso do profeta diário a comentar que "aqueles olhos, encobertos por trás dos famosos óculos fora de moda, são a única beleza de um rosto diferentemente cotidiano."

"Professor," disse Harry educadamente. "Eu posso entrar?"

"Você precisa saber que eu não estou sozinho," Lupin respondeu, mas Harry já havia olhado acima dele e visto Sirius na lareira. As mãos dele ficaram rígidas ao lado do seu corpo, mas Lupin não notou nenhum outro sinal de nervosismo.

"Sirius," Harry disse calmamente. "Você esta bem?"

Sirius indicou que _sim _com a cabeça. "Estou bem, Harry." E seus olhos moveram-se para Lupin. "Você poderia nos dar um momento?"

Sem nem mesmo ter pensado sobre isso, Lupin concordou com a cabeça e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Só depois que ele se deu conta de que tinha acabado de se trancar fora de seu escritório enquanto fechava um estudante dentro. Isso geralmente não era considerado uma boa coisa. Apesar de que, Sirius estava lá para ficar de olho em Harry.

Ele se apoiou contra a parede e suspirou. O olhar no rosto de Sirius quando Harry apareceu na porta... Lupin tinha reconhecido esse poderoso coquetel de expectativa, amor, orgulho, preocupação e medo. Certamente esse foi o jeito que seu próprio pai tinha olhado para ele quando a carta de aceitação para Hogwarts havia chegado. Ele se lembrou das vozes que escutou de seus pais através da parede do quarto naquela noite... _Ele não pode ir, ele é pequeno demais pra idade dele, e o que os outros estudantes vão fazer, como vão tratá-lo? E se ele se machucar ou machucar outra pessoa? Mas como nós podemos mantê-lo afastado - Ele não pode ter uma vida normal?_

Se existe uma coisa que Lupin aprendeu desde então, é que não existiam coisas semelhantes a _uma vida normal, _não para certas pessoas. Não para ele próprio. E não para Harry. Ele havia sido marcado pela mordida de um lobo; Harry havia sido marcado por algo muito mais grave e muito mais sombrio. Isso se mostrava agora nos olhos dele, e no conhecimento que transpareciam; muito mais do que na cicatriz em sua testa.

A porta da sala se abriu, e Harry olhou ao redor. "Entre, professor," ele disse. Ele não estava exatamente sorrindo, mas parecia aliviado, como se um fardo que estava carregando tivesse se tornado mais leve. Lupin presumiu que ele e Sirius devem ter se reconciliado da briga que tiveram. "Desculpa, eu te expulsei da sua sala."

Lupin seguiu Harry de volta para a sala e se despediu de Sirius, que também estava parecendo um bocado mais alegre. "Então está certo Sirius... me mande uma coruja amanhã."

"Vou mandar," disse Sirius, e desapareceu em um turbilhão de faíscas azuis e verdes.

Lupin se virou para Harry. "Então, o que é que você queria falar comigo?

"Oh." Harry considerou por um momento. "Na verdade, era sobre o dever de casa da aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Lupin, ficou surpreso. Geralmente quando Harry aparecia em sua sala ou de qualquer outro professor, isso tinha muito pouco haver com dever de casa, e mais haver com emergências de ameaça de morte. "O que tem o dever, Harry?"

"Bem, eu sei que nós estamos supostos a escolher pelo menos nossa primeira tarefa hoje..."

"Sem dúvida, eu entendo se você e Draco precisam de mais algum tempo pra me dizer isso. Uma semana de acréscimo seria -"

"Não, é justamente isso, nós já escolhemos. "Harry pegou um pergaminho e entregou para Lupin, que o aceitou com surpresa. "Nós queremos fazer o trabalho de pesquisa relacionado a _lugares malignos_. Nós gostaríamos de ir para Shepton Mallet."

Lupin olhou para Harry com certa confusão. Harry devolveu o olhar, seus olhos verdes muito nítidos atrás dos seus óculos. Novamente, Lupin foi lembrado de Lily. Lily quando estava escondendo alguma coisa, ou pronta para fazer uma travessura. Talvez ele estivesse sendo excessivamente duvidoso, de qualquer forma. Certamente Harry e Draco não estariam dispostos a aprontar nada, levando em conta as condições em que Draco estava. "Tudo bem, então, Harry."

"Eu só queria que você soubesse, porque assim você pode começar a preparar a chave-portal para nós," disse Harry, com uma honestidade infantil. "Eu sei que leva um tempo pra fazer."

"Tá certo." Lupin olhou para Harry, perplexo. O que é que estava acontecendo com ele? Infelizmente, nada que ele pudesse se meter exatamente. "Eu vou deixar isso pronto pra você, Harry. Enquanto isso, no tempo em que Draco estiver na enfermaria, eu lhe sugiro que diga à ele para não se preocupar com deveres de casa. Ele precisa descansar."

Harry concordou. "Claro. Eu vou dizer à ele que nós podemos trabalhar nisso antes do natal, se você puder ter a chave portal pronta até lá. Nós teríamos feito isso durante as férias, mas você sabe, nada de mágica durante os feriados, e o casamento..."

Lupin concordou. "É claro. Você está ansioso para o casamento?"

Harry pareceu momentaneamente surpreso, depois encolheu os ombros. "Eu não estive pensando sobre isso, na verdade. Eu tenho estado tão ocupado com as aulas e me preparando para os N.I.E.M.S e... Eu ainda nem comprei nada de presente pro Sirius e a Narcisa.

"Bem, as lojas em Hogsmeade devem estar abertas amanhã à noite, não é?"

Harry piscou os olhos para ele. "Amanhã?"

"O Pub Crawl, Harry."

"Oh! Certo!" Harry concordou. "É claro. Eu vou procurar algo então." Ele olhou para baixo, para o relógio de bolso que brilhava no seu pulso. Como sempre, quando Lupin via aquele relógio, sua garganta apertava. Parado ali na luz fraca, com seu cabelo escuro e bagunçado curvado por cima daquele relógio tão familiar, Harry poderia se passar por James. James, que também, ficava com suas mãos inquietas quando estava nervoso. James, que também, se orgulhava do relógio que tinha sido dado pela garota que ele amava. James ansioso para o primeiro Pub Crawl da vida deles... "Eu tenho que ir professor," disse Harry. "Eu tenho aula agora."

"Claro." Lupin fez um movimento rápido com a varinha em direção a porta, e ela se abriu. Harry saiu, e parou por um momento na soleira da porta.

"Você vai estar no Pub Crawl, Professor?"

"Eu devo dar uma passada lá, Olha, Harry, Eu..."

Harry olhou para ele com olhos indagadores. "Sim?"

"Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu estava irritado com você. Eu fui rígido com você hoje cedo, e eu sinto muito. Você estava preocupado com seu amigo e isso te dá crédito. Você sempre foi exatamente como seu pai nesse quesito."

Os olhos de Harry se iluminaram e ele ruborizou. "Obrigado, Professor."

"Isso só é a verdade. "Lupin encolheu os ombros. "Eu tenho pensado muito a respeito do seu pai ultimamente. Queria que ele pudesse estar no casamento."

"Tá tudo bem," disse Harry. "Você vai estar lá comigo." Ele mexeu a sua mochila pro alto em seu ombro e se afastou da porta. "Obrigado por ter me deixado usar a sua sala pra falar com o Sirius, Professor."

Lupin concordou. Sua garganta continuava apertada e ele não queria falar. Ele olhou enquanto Harry andava para longe, virava o corredor, e sumia de vista. E depois ele voltou para dentro da sala, fechou a porta e sentou na sua escrivaninha, olhando para o fogo. Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, ele se sentiu repentinamente velho.

* * *

Draco acordou com uma dor de cabeça de rachar, e sentindo como se alguém estivesse sentado sobre sua barriga. Ele abriu com dificuldade suas pesadas pálpebras, e viu um teto de pedra arqueado acima dele, lençóis brancos nos lados da cama o cobrindo. _A enfermaria._

Ele se sentou devagar, e olhou para si mesmo. Alguém o havia vestido com pijamas listrados de azul e branco, e tinham cobertores empilhados em sua cama. Hum Ele se perguntava como tinha chegado aqui. Ele se perguntava quem o tinha trazido aqui, e quem o tinha vestido com o pijama. Obviamente alguém que não entendia que Malfoys não vestem flanela.

Ele fechou seus olhos, e voltou seus pensamentos de volta para a última coisa de que se lembrava. Ele se recordava de Rhysenn gritando, ele a empurrando fora do caminho, o mundo virando de ponta-cabeça, prata se invertendo em preto...

O que tinha acontecido? O que o tinha machucado? Ele desabotoou a parte de cima do seu pijama e o tirou fora, mas seu ombro estava fortemente enfaixado e não mostrava respostas às suas perguntas. O ombro continuava levemente dolorido, e ele recuou quando tocou as ataduras, mesmo que só de leve. Devagar, ele se inclinou de volta contra os travesseiros, sua mente perdida em recordações. Ele se lembrou de um som estranho, e a dor aguda em seu ombro. Um som como de... Um arco e flecha? Mas quem iria sair por ai atirando em estudantes com um arco e flecha? E porque fariam isso, quando uma maldição imperdoável era muito mais rápida? Ele sabia por que seu pai usava um arco e flecha: Pelo divertimento de caça que isso proporciona. Mas essa lembrança o fez tremer.

Ele cobriu seu rosto com as mãos, e descansou lá por um momento, na escuridão silenciosa. Sua mente flutuando com perguntas, e não a menor delas era há quanto tempo ele tinha sido retirado do frio para a enfermaria. Quem o tinha descoberto, e o que aconteceu com Rhysenn? Ele deixou suas mãos caírem, e fechou seus olhos, deixando seus pensamentos irem além, lentamente, tentando algo que ele tinha feito poucas vezes antes - esquadrinhando o castelo com sua mente, procurando uma presença familiar, um laço que mesmo durante o sono estava preso por uma corda inquebrável de magia e telepatia.

Ele o achou, como um pequeno e preciso ponto de luz no meio da escuridão. _Harry_. Ele não podia, é claro, sempre saber o que Harry estava pensando precisamente, mas a forma de seus pensamentos era tão familiar quanto a forma do seu rosto. _Harry_, ele sussurrou dentro da escuridão. _Harry, você esta acordado?_

Houve um momento de silencio, e depois Harry respondeu. _Eu estou. Você esta bem? Onde você esta? Ainda na enfermaria?_

_Sim._

_Tudo bem, Fique aonde esta, eu já chego ai._

_Acredite em mim quando eu digo que não vou a lugar nenhum._

Não houve resposta. Harry provavelmente estava distraído. Draco se ocupou em colocar de volta a parte de cima do pijama e abotoar, e fazer isso doeu mais do que ele gostaria que doesse. Ele não conseguia tranqüilizar um pequeno, medo insensato... Ele se lembrou de histórias que Lucius tinha contado à ele sobre venenos do mundo mágico... Mas não, ele certamente já estaria morto se tivesse sido envenenado.

Houve uma fraca agitação, e as cortinas ao redor dele foram puxadas. Ele se sentou reto quando Harry apareceu, a capa de invisibilidade caindo aos seus pés enquanto ele andava para frente. Ele tinha obviamente se vestido depressa: seu suéter verde estava colocado ao avesso e seu cabelo estava ainda mais _um desastre _do que de costume. "Malfoy..." disse Harry, seus olhos arregalados atrás dos óculos "Você parece realmente pálido."

Draco levantou a sobrancelha. "Obrigado por esse boletim vindo do departamento dos casos óbvios, Potter. Perda massiva de sangue geralmente resulta em palidez, você sabe. Agora você vai se sentar, ou só vai ficar ai em pé me olhando com esses olhos arregalados igual a uma truta em terra firme?

Harry se jogou em uma cadeira perto da cama, continuando a olhar fixamente para Draco. "Mas você esta bem? Você esta realmente... bem?"

Draco tentou afastar o pensamento de _veneno fatal _para fora de sua mente. "Eu estou bem... você achou que eu não estaria?

Harry puxou para fora a corrente que estava pendurada em sua garganta, e olhou para ela. Na meia-luz, o Feitiço Essencial dourado bruxuleava sem brilho. "Eu sabia que você ainda não estava morto," ele disse calmamente. "Mas eu não sabia se você não iria morrer." Ele deixou a corrente cair de volta para dentro de sua blusa. "Draco, o que aconteceu? Aliás, o que você estava fazendo vagueando na neve às 6 da manhã?

Draco notou o uso de seu primeiro nome e ficou, a despeito de si mesmo, satisfeito. "Eu vou te contar em um segundo. Alcance aquela cabeceira e pegue minhas roupas, faria isso?

Harry deu à ele um olhar estreito. "Por quê?"

"Porque eu quero uma coisa que esta dentro do bolso, Potter. Na verdade eu só quero a blusa... obrigado," ele disse, e pegou a blusa que Harry jogou para ele, que tinha sido perfeitamente dobrada. Draco a desdobrou, e piscou. Estava arruinada, de forma não surpreendente, o ombro direito com uma dura massa de sangue e tecido rasgado. A blusa também havia sido cortada na frente, onde eles a devem ter cortado para tirá-la do seu corpo.

Harry pareceu levemente nauseado. "Tem bastante sangue."

"Sim," disse Draco, continuando a encarar a blusa. "Foi bastante cara, também. Donna Karan coleção de outono..."

"Malfoy." Harry parecia impaciente. "_O que aconteceu?_"

"Eu fui lá fora pra me encontrar com uma pessoa," Draco disse lentamente. "E eu não estava lá fora na neve... Eu estava em cima em uma torre."

"A torre de astronomia?" Harry parecia interessado agora. "Você me disse que as pessoas só vão lá em cima pra fazer sexo. Seus olhos se arregalando. "Você estava fazendo _sexo_?"

"Eu tenho um quarto, Potter. Porque eu subiria para torre de astronomia pra fazer sexo?"

"Bem, quem você foi encontrar, então?"

"Rhysenn, minha prima."

Harry deu à Draco um olhar vazio e incompreensível.

"A garota de cabelos pretos que desceu as escadas com Charlie na sua festa de aniversário."

"Então você _estava _fazendo sexo! Harry olhou de relance para a camiseta destruída de Draco. "Ele deve ser completamente selvagem!"

"Potter, se você não calar a boca sobre sexo, eu vou degolar sua cabeça e usá-la como uma goles."

"Ok, ok." Harry cedeu, seus olhos brilhando com uma felicidade silenciosa. Draco estava completamente certo de que Harry estava sendo propositalmente insolente esse tempo todo. "Então me diga o que você _estava_ fazendo."

Draco suspirou, e explicou - sobre Rhysenn, sobre as cartas do seu pai, os mapas que levavam a pontos de encontro secretos, as mensagens subliminares, e finalmente o ataque a ambos. "Eu não tenho idéia de quem ela realmente seja," ele terminou. "Ou o que ela quer, ou se a pessoa que atirou em nós estava tentando me matar ou matá-la. E eu não sei como eu acabei indo parar aos pés da torre, tampouco. Eu devo ter caído. Eu só estou surpreso que a queda não tenha me matado."

Harry o estava encarando com os olhos do tamanho de pratos. "Seu pai está vivo?"

Draco concordou.

"Se pai está vivo e você não me contou?"

Draco olhou para suas mãos. "Dumbledore me fez jurar não contar pra você. Eu... sinto muito. Eu queria contar." Ele se mantinha muito tranqüilo. Harry era apenas uma sombra visível através da franja de luz prateada que era seu próprio cabelo caído nos olhos. "Quem mais eu poderia contar além de você?"

"Mas você não me contou."

"Eu jurei que não iria te contar." Draco fez uma pausa. "Até parece que não existem coisas que você não tem me contado."

Draco ouviu Harry suspirar. "É verdade." Ele hesitou. "Mas você esta me contando agora? Você esta quebrando sua promessa?"

"Eu poderia ter morrido," disse Draco. "E se eu tivesse morrido você mereceria saber o porquê e como."

Ele olhou para cima, e viu Harry o encarando com uma expressão tensa.

"Eu devo ao Dumbledore," Draco adicionou. "Mas eu te devo mais."

Harry hesitou, e depois seu rosto se relaxou em um sorriso. "Obrigado," ele disse, e Draco se sentiu gratificado. Essa era a coisa irritante sobre Harry - ele tinha aquela qualidade concedida a apenas muito poucos, que fazia com que mesmo os seus menores gestos parecessem sobrecarregados com importância. Não importava o que fosse, era isso que o fazia ser um líder nato - era isso que fazia as pessoas querer protegê-lo, o que as fazia se juntar para se manter entre ele e qualquer que fosse a escuridão que ele deveria um dia derrotar. Mas então, essa era a natureza de ser um herói.

Tudo isso é claro, quando ele não estava sendo um bundão.

"Malfoy," disse Harry. "O que as cartas dizem?"

"As cartas que Rhysenn me trás? Nada muito útil. Aqui, a última delas no bolso da minha blusa - Por isso eu queria a blusa." Draco puxou o pergaminho, notavelmente não danificado, tirando-o do bolso da camiseta onde ele havia sido enfiado, e o desenrolou. "_Draco,_" ele leu em voz alta. "_Veja só! esses muitos anos nos quais esperamos, você e eu, pela alvorada do seu verdadeiro dia de nascimento. Lembrasse disso: Alguns devem ser sacrificados para que outros possam ser salvos. Verdadeira obediência não requer ilusões. Em breve você saberá de tudo. _Draco encolheu os ombros. "É isso."

Harry ficou parado um momento, roendo seu lábio inferior. Depois ele esticou sua mão. "Me deixa ver a carta."

"Eu te disse o que ela diz."

"Eu quero ver de qualquer forma. Talvez possa haver pistas."

"Certo, porque os caras malvados adoram deixar pistas soltas por ai. Isso é realmente um pedido desesperado de ajuda."

"Me dá isso aqui, Malfoy," disse Harry.

Draco entregou a carta à ele e encolheu os ombros. "Se você insiste em brincar de aprendiz de auror, eu creio que não posso lhe impedir."

Harry o ignorou. "Essa carta foi escrita com tinta verde Veridiana," ele disse, sua voz estava atenta. "Somente os mais renomados funcionários do ministério podem usá-la, você sabe."

Draco estava impressionado. "Sério?"

"Não, na verdade, eu que inventei isso. Aqui, toma sua carta estúpida. "Harry jogou a carta de volta, parecendo desgostoso. "De qualquer jeito, quem diz 'Veja só!'

"Quem diz 'os mais renomados'?" Harry foi impedido de responder à isso quando a carta na mão de Draco pegou fogo. Draco soltou a carta com um palavrão, e ela se transformou em cinzas antes de encostar-se ao chão da enfermaria. "Elas sempre fazem isso," disse Draco com mau humor, colocando seu dedão queimado na sua boca. "Eu suponho que seja pra que eu não possa mantê-las como evidência."

"O que isso significa, seu 'verdadeiro dia de nascimento'?"

"Não tenho idéia."

"Nunca te ocorreu tentar descobrir o que um _verdadeiro dia de nascimento _possa ser?"

"E como descobrir?"

"Bem," disse Harry, como se isso fosse óbvio, "Pergunte à Hermione. Se ela não souber, ela pode descobrir isso pra você."

"Eu prefiro não envolver qualquer outra pessoa nisso."

"Hermione não é 'qualquer outra pessoa'," Harry ressaltou. "Ela é... Hermione. Você pode contar à ela qualquer coisa.

"Este é o porquê de você ter contado à ela sobre a nossa pequena excursão ao cemitério?"

Harry abriu sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, e depois a fechou repentinamente. "Isso é diferente."

"Por quê? Porque este é o _seu_ grande segredo?"

"Porque ninguém esta tentando _me_ matar."

"Ha!"

Harry olhou para ele severamente. "Você acabou de dizer 'Ha'?"

Draco considerou. "Embaraçoso, mas disse sim."

"E com isso você que dizer...?"

Draco deu um bocejo enorme. Ele estava ficando cada vez mais exausto. "Alguém sempre esta tentando te matar, Potter. Você não seria _você _se eles não estivessem. E na verdade, quem sabe se alguém estava tentando me matar, ou se estavam atrás da Rhysenn e erraram o alvo?"

Harry ficou em silêncio por um instante. Sua mão direita estava brincando com a presilha do seu cinto - na verdade, com o bracelete estranho que ele parecia nunca largar. "Eu não acho que você deva confiar nela," ele disse finalmente.

"Obrigado, eu não confio. "Draco bocejou de novo. "Potter, eu estava pensando..."

"O que?"

"Bem, se você pedir ao Lupin pra te dar uma chave portal que vai te levar para Doon's Hill, ele não vai deduzir o porquê de você ir pra lá? Eu estou surpreso que ele tenha posto esse lugar no dever de casa, na verdade."

"Certo. Por isso eu vou dizer à ele que nós queremos ir para Shepton Mallet ao invés de Doon's Hill."

"Mas nós não queremos ir pra lá... oh."

"Vamos lá, Malfoy. Planos engenhosos, lembra? O importante é cair fora dos terrenos da escola, considerando que nós não podemos aparatar ou voar pra longe e também não temos exatamente muito tempo pra caminhar."

"Então como nós pretendemos viajar de Shepton Mallet para Doon's Hill?"

"Deixa isso comigo." Harry sorriu, e depois mordeu seu lábio. "Mas você tem certeza... que você ainda quer vir?"

"Quero ficar um pouco melhor. Eu ainda estou disposto a ir. Eu vou ficar bem em um dia ou dois, tenho certeza absoluta."

"Nós podemos esperar o tempo que você quiser," disse Harry.

"Não, está bom." Draco se deitou contra os travesseiros e fechou seus olhos. "Você já percebeu," ele disse sonolento, "que isso significa que... nós vamos ter que fazer... um relatório completo sobre Shepton Mallet...por droga de razão nenhuma." Ele bocejou uma última vez. "Graças à você," ele adicionou.

Ele nunca escutou o que Harry disse em resposta; ele já tinha adormecido.

* * *

_Ele estava sonhando de novo. Ele estava no quarto da torre mais uma vez, e seu pai estava lá, assim como o Lord das trevas. Ele estava em pé de um ângulo diferente agora, e podia ver além das janelas altas e estreitas. Elas mostravam uma paisagem não familiar: um vale comprido se estendendo em árvores. O céu noturno estava elevado e escuro, as estrelas sorrindo abertamente para baixo como adagas descobertas. Na parede da janela estava suspenso o espelho que ele havia visto em seu sonho anterior. Dessa vez a superfície estava vazia._

_Lucius e o Lord das trevas estavam conversando juntos perto da porta, embora ele não pudesse ouvir o que eles diziam. Como um fantasma, ele se deixou levar em direção à eles enquanto eles passavam pelo quarto da torre para dentro de outro quarto. Esse era uma câmara de pedras em que as paredes eram adornadas com tapeçarias douradas e prateadas. Era um anexo enorme , as paredes se erguendo em um teto perdido além das chamas agitadas das tochas que queimavam lá. O chão era incrustado com ouro, cravado aqui e ali com jóias escuras e brilhantes. Este era o quarto mais berrante em termos de decoração que Draco já havia visto, e a ornamentação berrante continuava em sua decoração central - uma gigantesca e circular gaiola de ouro, do tipo que poderia ter guardado um leão ou um tigre. Mas ao invés disso, ela aprisionava uma mulher. Uma esbelta, mulher alta, coberta apenas pelos seus próprios longos cabelos negros, que serpeavam em volta dela como fumaça, escondendo seu corpo. Não até ela levantar seu rosto, que ele a reconheceu._

_Rhysenn._

_"Milorde," ela disse, enquanto o Lord das Trevas e Lucius se aproximavam dela. "Porque você me convocou de volta?"_

_Lucius deu um passo para o lado, e o Lord das trevas sozinho olhou de frente para a __garota dentro das barras__ aprisionada. "Porque eu lhe controlo, e posso te convocar," ele respondeu. "Você sabe que esta presa a mim?"_

_"Eu sei que estou."_

_"E que eu sou o seu mestre?"_

_Os olhos dela relampejaram. "Da carne na qual sou feita, mestre você pode ser. Mas do que eu sou, mestre você certamente não é."_

_"Meras palavras," ele disse. "Você deve me obedecer. Ou eu vou torturar a gaiola de sangue e pele e ossos da qual, até a morte, você deve agora habitar, e eu não vou lhe deixar sair. Você quer que isso aconteça?"_

_Ela mostrou os dentes para ele, mas não disse nada em resposta._

_"Onde esta o Herdeiro de Slytherin, e porque você o deixou?" o Lord das trevas exigiu._

_"Ele esta com Harry Potter," ela disse. "Você sabe que não posso chegar perto dele quando ele esta com o rapaz Potter. Nem posso entrar no castelo."_

_"Mas você falou com ele? E entregou ambas as mensagens?"_

_"Sim."_

_"E ele tem alguma resposta?"_

_A garota olhou para baixo. "Nós fomos interrompidos. Ele não pode me dar nenhuma resposta. Eu irei novamente, não esta noite, mas a próxima, e descobrirei a resposta dele."_

_"Interrompidos? Interrompidos como?" Dessa vez era Lucius falando, se virando de sua apreciação atenta pela janela para olhar finalmente em direção à garota na gaiola._

_"Alguém tentou nos atacar," disse Rhysenn. "Duas flechas foram atiradas em nós, lançadas da escuridão. Seu filho foi ferido no ombro, mas ele vive. Eu verifiquei isso."_

_Voldemort sorriu seu sorriso escarlate. "Um improvável anjo da misericórdia," ele disse. "Você estava sensibilizada pela situação difícil dele?"_

_"Misericórdia," disse Rhysenn, com um lampejo semelhante ao dos gatos em seus olhos, "não tem nada haver com isso. Eu protegi o que era valioso para você. Nada mais."_

_"Que admirável" Voldemort disse. "Você é de fato um modelo exemplar de perfeita falta de sentimentos. Embora me pareça que você ainda possa sentir divertimento."_

_"Como você também pode, Milorde."_

_"Eu nunca afirmei ser sem sentimentos," o Lord das trevas disse. "São somente as emoções benévolas que eu desprezo."_

_"Você odiou," ela disse. "Então já deve ter amado."_

_"Eu amo o poder," ele respondeu. "Como o instrumentista ama seu violino, eu amo isso. Para traçar os sons e cordas e harmonia. Isso é felicidade."_

_A garota na gaiola levantou seu rosto de repente, como se tivesse sentido algo no ar. "O sol esta nascendo, Milorde," ela anunciou. "Deixe-me ir. Você sabe que eu odeio o dia."_

_O Lord das trevas sorriu. "Eu sei. Vá, então. Retorne quando eu lhe chamar."_

_"Retornarei," disse a garota, e desapareceu, e quando ela desapareceu, um raio de luz do sol disparou pela janela, penetrando a escuridão do aposento com uma onda de dourado - iluminando o rosto do Lord das trevas, e o de Lucius que se encontrava de pé não muito longe dele - Foi Lucius que se virou então, e olhou através do quarto. Pareceu a Draco que seu pai estava olhando diretamente para ele. Lucius sorriu, e disse._

_"Eu deveria saber que te encontraria aqui," ele disse._

"Eu deveria saber que te encontraria aqui."

As pálpebras de Draco se abriram, seu coração dando pancadas violentas. Por um momento a escuridão da torre flutuou na frente dos seus olhos abertos, e ele se esforçou para se sentar, a vertigem se segurando nele como mãos de pessoas se afogando.

Já era manhã, e a enfermaria estava cheia de luz. Levou um momento para ele se dar conta de quem estava falando, e que ele não estava sonhando. Era Charlie Weasley, parado aos pés de sua cama. As mãos dele estavam nos quadris e ele parecia confuso. Draco suspeitava de que ele tinha vindo direto de onde alimentava seus bebês dragões, visto que seu rosto e as vestes de trabalho azul escuras estavam cobertas de fuligem.

Draco sentou-se cuidadosamente contra a pilha de travesseiros, e descobriu que podia se mover sem tanta dor. Havia uma dor maçante em seu ombro, mas nada mais. "Bem," ele disse de modo razoável, "Onde mais eu iria estar?"

"Não você," disse Charlie, e empurrou algo com o seu pé. Draco ficou de joelhos e espreitou por cima da beirada da cama. Harry estava lá, deitado encolhido no chão, adormecido em sua capa de invisibilidade dobrada. Suas bochechas apoiadas em suas mãos

"Vai 'bora," disse Harry e se enroscou todo em um formato de bola.

"Levanta, Harry," disse Charlie. "Dumbledore vai estar aqui a qualquer momento."

"Mamilos," disse Harry, seu rosto enterrado em seus braços. Solta isso. _Argh._"

"O que foi isso? Charlie parecia estar se segurando para não rir.

"Ele disse pra deixá-lo sozinho," Draco traduziu. "Ele esta tendo um sonho com a Professora Sinistra."

"Ele _esta_?" Charlie exigiu claramente fascinado. "Bem, ela é totalmente -"

"Eu não _estou_," protestou Harry, se sentando. Seu cabelo de pé e desordenado, como se ele tivesse sido eletrocutado, e seu rosto marcado com rugas onde ficou pressionado contra o material da capa enquanto ele dormia. "Malfoy, seu mentiroso sujo."

"Te levantou," indicou Draco, sem se incomodar. "Agora cai fora daqui, antes que Dumbledore chegue e você fique com problemas - ou não," ele acrescentou apressadamente, enquanto a cortina foi puxada e Professor Dumbledore entrou seguido por Madame Pomfrey e o diretor da casa de Draco, Professor Snape. Draco se sentou nos calcanhares e esfregou seu ombro com tristeza. "Eu só quero que todos se lembrem," ele advertiu, "que eu perdi uma grande quantidade de sangue. Eu talvez esteja delirante.

"Está tudo bem, Draco," disse Dumbledore, seu olhar gentil e sério enquanto focaram primeiro em Draco, depois em Harry. "Apesar de que nós devemos franzir as sobrancelhas para alunos que invadem enfermarias trancadas no meio da noite, desejando estar com um amigo em tempos difíceis, é tanto admirável quanto compreensível. Nem você ou Harry terão pontos descontados de suas casas. Agora levante-se, Harry. Só de olhar para você faz meus ossos doerem."

Harry se levantou depressa, e esfregou seus olhos em uma tentativa de parecer mais acordado. "Obrigado, Professor."

Dumbledore agitou uma mão, e quatro cadeiras com encostos altos apareceram ao redor da cama. Dumbledore se sentou, e Madame Pomfrey, Snape e Charlie fizeram o mesmo. Harry sentou-se aos pés da cama, tapando um bocejo; para a surpresa de Draco, ninguém se moveu para impedi-lo.

"Antes de você nos contar o que aconteceu, Senhor Malfoy," Dumbledore começou, "Porque nós não lhe contamos o que sabemos? Agora. Nós fomos à princípio alertados de seu apuro quando uma aluna do primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa entrou correndo no salão principal ontem pela manhã, anunciando que ela tinha achado Draco Malfoy deitado na neve, completamente morto. Como você pode imaginar, isso causou um certo tumulto."

"Suicídio em massa entre as alunas do quinto ano, eu imagino," disse Draco animadamente.

"Por sorte as lamentações não foram tão radicais," disse Dumbledore, "embora houvesse muita preocupação na mesa da Sonserina, e vários Grifinórios fizeram cenas extraordinárias." Nesse ponto, Harry ficou muito interessado em brincar com seu cadarço. "Como você pode imaginar, um esforço rápido foi feito para chegar até você. Você estava, como relatado, deitado em um monte de neve, inerte e banhado em sangue. É muito surpreendente, de fato, que a perda de sangue não tenha lhe matado. Junto disso, é ainda mais surpreendente de que o frio não tenha acabado completamente com você. Você estava quase congelado quando a garota da Lufa-Lufa te encontrou enquanto ela fazia seu caminho para as estufas. Ela pressionou o corpo dela contra o seu, antes de sair correndo pedindo por ajuda."

"Quem pode culpá-la?" Draco murmurou.

"Ela pressionou o corpo dela contra o seu para te aquecer Draco," Charlie esclareceu. "Ela teve treinamento de primeiros socorros dos trouxas. Felizmente pra você."

"Claro," disse Draco, se inclinando contra os travesseiros. "Essa é a história dela."

"Nós te trouxemos para cá, onde foi descoberto que a origem do seu ferimento era uma perfuração no seu ombro direito. O ferimento foi considerado de natureza não-mágica, e tanto sua hipotermia quanto a perda de sangue foram rapidamente tratados. Você deve agradecer o Professor Snape por fornecer à nós uma poção que é geralmente usada para tratar ataques de Vampiros, que devolveram à você o sangue que perdeu..."

"Ataques de Vampiros?" Draco ecoou, pensando novamente em Rhysenn, e sua pele branca e lábios vermelhos. Ela tinha dito que não era uma Vampira, mas...

"Você não foi mordido por um vampiro, Draco," disse Madame Pomfrey. "Você não tem marcas de mordida em você. Mas nós adorariamos saber como você acabou sendo ferido. Você sabe quem te atacou?"

Houve um longo silencio. Draco examinou Harry, que estava parecendo pálido e sério. Mas ele, de qualquer forma, parecia melhor do que antes. Seus olhos não estavam fundos em olheiras.

"Eu estava lá fora," Draco disse lentamente. "Eu estava indo pro campo de Quadribol para, uh, encontrar alguém -"

"Quem?" A pergunta de Snape foi súbita em direção à ele como uma cobra venenosa.

"Eu," disse Harry prontamente. "Porque nós íamos, uh.."

Draco estava atolado, depois então achou um fundamento. "...Trabalhar no nosso dever de casa para o nosso projeto de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e..."

"Ele tinha que ser feito à noite, por que..."

"Construir um Feitiço Localizador exige um mapa estrelar," Draco finalizou cansado.

"E você não poderia fazer isso na Torre de Astronomia?" Charlie exigiu.

"Abarrotada demais com pessoas dando amassos," disse Draco firmemente. "Condições de trabalho terríveis."

"Mas eu estava atrasado," Harry continuou, "porque eu, uh, dormi demais, e..."

"E eu estava praticando um pouco de mágica por conta própria," Draco disse, se entusiasmando com o enredo. "Para, uh, preparar pro nosso projeto e..."

"E ele jogou uma maldição que ricocheteou e atingiu ele no ombro," disse Harry com contentamento.

"Eu não joguei," disse Draco.

"Ah, sim você jogou," disse Harry.

"Eu acho que você esta se lembrando do que eu te contei de forma incorreta, _Potter_."

"Então porque você não nos conta como você arrumou esse buraco no seu ombro, _Malfoy_?"

Draco cerrou seus dentes. "Eu joguei uma maldição que ricocheteou e me atingiu no braço," ele resmungou.

"Descuidado da sua parte," disse Harry com óbvio prazer.

"Talvez um _Priori Incantatum _possa vir à calhar aqui. disse Snape suavemente.

"Draco não usou sua varinha," Harry disse rapidamente. "Eu... eu suponho."

"Draco levantou sua mão esquerda. "Sem varinha," ele disse.

"Feitiços de Magid," disse Snape sombriamente. "Ambos fora da cama esgueirando-se por ai depois de escurecer. Usando maldições. Filch iria pendurar vocês nas masmorras presos pelos seus dedos polegares, por conta disso."

Harry pareceu meio horrorizado.

"Talvez eu possa lembrá-lo," disse Draco, "que detenção é uma forma antiquada de punição"

"E detenção vocês terão," disse Dumbledore. "Vocês dois, começando quando voltarem das férias de natal. E também vinte pontos de cada uma de suas casas. Eu irei considerar o dano feito fisicamente a você, Draco, e mentalmente à você, Harry, por resultado dessa aventura como sendo o resto da punição de vocês."

Ambos os rapazes olharam para o chão. Draco foi o primeiro a falar. "Diretor..." ele começou devagar. "Os...o que os outros estudantes vão...eles não vão se perguntar..."

"Sobre mim?" Harry esclareceu.

"Os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram brevemente. "Eu confio em vocês dois para inventar uma história que eles vão acreditar," ele disse. "Eu tenho fé máxima em vocês."

"Obrigado, Professor," Draco disse, não exatamente certo do que ele estava agradecendo, mas se sentindo agradecido apesar de tudo. Pelo voto de confiança, quem sabe. "E... nós sentimos muito."

Tanto Snape quanto Charlie olharam para Dumbledore, que encolheu os ombros, e se ergueu com um rangido de pé. "Muito bem," ele disse. "Eu gostaria de vê-lo em meu escritório mais tarde, Senhor Malfoy, quando você estiver inteiramente recuperado."Ele olhou para Harry, e depois de volta para Draco. "Sozinho," ele esclareceu.

Draco se sentiu ruborizar. "É claro, Professor."

Snape e Charlie também se levantaram, e Charlie olhou com expectativa para Harry, que deu uma olhada para Dumbledore. "Eu gostaria de ficar," ele disse. "Se estiver tudo bem."

"Normalmente, fora dos horários de visita, somente a família..." Snape começou.

"Eu _sou _família," Harry disse.

Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça. "Sim, você é," ele disse. "E você pode ficar."

* * *

Quando Ginny deixou Herbologia à tarde, ela achou Ron e Hermione parados no caminho coberto de neve que se dirigia das estufas para a escola, esperando por ela. Eles estavam absortos na conversa, a cabeça vermelha escura de Ron inclinada na cabeça castanha de Hermione; e ela teve que pigarrear alto para chamar a atenção deles. Eles se viraram, parecendo surpresos.

"Hey, Ginny," disse Hermione. As bochechas dela coradas e ela agarrava com força um pedaço branco de pergaminho em sua mão fechada com luvas-vermelhas. "Eu vou pular o almoço e ir ver o Draco na ala hospitalar - Eu achei que talvez você fosse querer ir junto."

Ginny estava surpresa. "Ele pode ter visitas? Ele está acordado?"

"Ele esta acordado," disse Hermione. "E Harry esta com ele. "Ela abanou o pergaminho. "Ele mandou uma coruja e disse que nós deveríamos ir."

"Como o Harry chegou lá tão cedo?" Ginny perguntou, começando a andar pelo caminho.

"Passou a noite no chão," disse Hermione, soando divertida. "Você sabe como ele fica quando está preocupado. Se lembra quando aquele Balaço quebrou o braço do Ron ano passado, e Harry acampou do lado de fora da enfermaria e trouxe pra ele todo seu dever de casa?"

"Verdade," disse Ron. Ele estendeu uma mão para ajudar Hermione a subir dos passos que enfiavam na neve. "Mas eu não acho que ele passaria a noite no chão, alguma vez."

"Bem, Draco é um pouco diferente," disse Ginny, e estava prestes a adicionar que Draco era diferente porque havia de fato parecido que alguém tinha tentado matá-lo, o oposto à ele ter tido um acidente, mas Ron interrompeu.

"É, porque se Harry não ficar com ele constantemente, você sabe, Malfoy pode parar de respirar."

"Ron, nem mesmo diga isso," Hermione o advertiu gentilmente. "Harry só esta sendo um amigo - ele teria feito o mesmo por você. "Alcançando o topo das escadas, ela soltou da mão de Ron. "Na realidade, nós todos deveríamos ir visitá-lo. Você, também, Ron."

"Nãoooo," Ron lamentou, parecendo rebelde. "Eu não posso só limpar o banheiro dos monitores ao invés disso? Algo divertido?"

"Ele salvou sua vida uma vez," disse Hermione severamente.

"Eu salvei a vida dele duas. Eu continuo um ponto na frente dele."

"Você não pode só fingir que gosta dele? Como um favor pra mim?" Hermione pediu.

A oposição de Ron pareceu se esvaziar como a de um balão furado. "Oh, _tudo bem_."

Hermione sorriu com alegria. "Então vamos! Venham," e ela empurrou e abriu as portas do castelo, gesticulando para os outros dois a seguirem. "Você também, Ginny."

Ginny hesitou. "Ah, eu não sei..."

"Se eu tenho que ir, você tem que ir também," Ron disse, e agarrou o pulso dela. Ela o seguiu, seu coração golpeando com expectativa e nervoso. A grande felicidade dela de que Draco estava bem foi temperada com o nervosismo sobre vê-lo. Especialmente agora que ela estava quase certa de que foi ele quem a beijou quando ela estava dormindo. A menos que, é claro, tenha _sido_ Snape. Mas isso era tão... Eca.

Madame Pomfrey os deixou entrarem na enfermaria com apenas um olhar de registro superficial. A enfermaria estava quente e cheia de luz. Na extremidade mais distante do enorme aposento, Ginny pode ver uma pequena e imóvel figura deitada numa cama contra a parede - Malcolm Baddock, ela presumiu. Ginny olhou rapidamente para longe de lá, e fixou seus olhos na cama com cortinas brancas logo à frente. A cortina se prendia do teto sem meios visíveis de suspensão, e elas eram meio-transparentes. Ela podia ver as sombras por trás: alguém sentado reto na cama, e alguém em uma cadeira próxima. Ela reconheceu o contorno do cabelo bagunçado de Harry, e sorriu. Enquanto eles chegavam perto, ela começou a escutar a voz de Harry, e depois Draco em resposta. "A Finta de Wronski não é um lance melhor do que o Deslize Paralelo de Luhzkin! Que drogas você andou tomando, Potter?"

Hermione parou no pé da cama, e puxou as cortinas. "Vocês estão falando de Quadribol?" ela disse, parecendo divertida. "Eu não posso acreditar que vocês dois realmente estão falando de Quadribol."

Ginny e Ron se juntaram a ela no final da cama a tempo de ver Harry olhar para cima surpreso, e rir. "De onde vocês todos brotaram?"

Ginny olhou para ele em surpresa enquanto ele ficava de pé. Ele parecia estar com os olhos brilhando e bem acordado, quase - vigoroso. Era como se algo o tivesse abalado para fora do seu exilo por vontade própria do resto do mundo. Ele abraçou Hermione muito forte, e a deixou ir relutantemente. "Eu não suponho que você trouxe qualquer coisa pra comer..."

Hermione riu e entregou à ele algo embrulhado em um guardanapo. "Invadi a cozinha," ela disse, e depois se virou para Draco, que estava sentado apoiado na cama, suas costas contra uma pilha de travesseiros que pareciam como se tivessem sido roubados de outras camas vazias. Ginny deu graças à Deus de alívio por dentro. Ele parecia quase normal, talvez um pouco cansado, mas seu rosto estava corado com uma cor saudável e suas ataduras do ombro pareciam inteiras. Ele estava vestindo os pijamas padrões da enfermaria listrados de azul e branco que o faziam parecer seis anos mais jovem. "Você esta bem?" Hermione perguntou à ele, a voz dela repentinamente gentil. "Eu teria te trazido algo também, mas eu não sabia..."

"Tudo bem." A voz de Draco estava forte. Normal. Era difícil de acreditar que ele tinha estado tão completamente perto da morte não ha muito tempo. Ela baniu o pensamento da neve manchada de sangue. "Eu não estou com fome." Seus olhos moveram-se para Ron e Ginny. "Olá, Weasley." Ele fez uma pausa. "Ginny."

Ron acenou com a cabeça para ele. "Feliz que você esta bem."

"Também estou," Ginny acrescentou depressa.

Hermione se sentou nos pés da cama. "Eles te falaram quando você pode sair?"

"Amanhã, provavelmente," Draco disse.

"Você vai poder ir ao Pub Crawl?" ela perguntou.

Draco deu os ombros. "Eu não iria ir de qualquer jeito," ele disse. "O Weasley aqui me quer rondando e amolando os alunos do sexto ano, não é?

Ron, que ainda parecia estar como se desejasse estar em outro lugar, agora parecia desconfortável. "Bem, você se voluntariou," ele disse.

"Oh, mas isso não vai levar a noite toda!" disse Hermione, parecendo ansiosa. "Vai? Você ainda deve ir, Draco - você só tem um Pub Crawl. "Ela se contorceu e olhou para Ron. "Ele não tem que ficar na escola a noite toda, tem?"

Ron parecia ainda mais desconfortável. "Bem..."

Draco encolheu os ombros, parecendo lastimoso. "Eu vou ver como me sinto. Eu quero dizer, eu concordei em fazer isso... embora talvez se eu estiver me sentindo muito fraco e enfermo isso não parece ser a melhor coisa pra -"

"Malfoy," disse Ron, soando exasperado. "Se você esta bem o suficiente pra ser liberado, você esta bem o suficiente pra sentar no salão principal e vigiar a porta!"

Draco parecia ainda mais miserável. Ginny queria abraçá-lo, mas reprimiu o impulso. "Mas eu não quero," ele disse.

Ron sorriu para ele claramente. "Você nunca ouviu a expressão, 'Quando a vida te der limões, faça uma limonada? '"

"Não," disse Draco. "Eu já ouvi a expressão, 'Quando a vida te der limões, faça uma limonada, e depois jogue ela na cara da pessoa que te deu os limões até ele te dar as laranjas que você originalmente pediu."

Harry começou a rir, e Ron olhou furiosamente para ele. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, de qualquer forma, as cortinas foram puxadas para o lado, e Madame Pomfrey espreitou para dentro, sua expressão divertida. "Tem alguém aqui para ver você, Draco," ela disse.

Era Blaise. Ginny instintivamente andou para trás enquanto a namorada de Draco andava afetadamente dentro do quarto, seus olhos verdes em chamas e seu cabelo ruivo caindo em volta dos seus ombros. Hermione pulou de pé de onde ela estava sentada na cama e se recuou para longe enquanto Blaise avançava em Draco, que parecia alarmado.

"Blaise...?" ele começou.

"Querido!" Blaise se lançou em cima da cama e jogou seus braços em volta de Draco, o abraçando ferozmente. Draco gritou de dor. Harry saltou de pé para sair do caminho dos abraços de moer os ossos, e foi ficar de pé perto de Hermione, parecendo entretido. "Eu vim assim que eu soube! Eu estava absolutamente apavorada até a morte!"

Draco dava tapinhas nas costas dela sem jeito. "Não faz mal, não faz mal," ele disse, ou pelo menos isso era o que Ginny acreditava que ele tinha dito - a voz dele estava abafada contra o corpo Blaise "Eu estou bem. Não causou nenhum dano."

"Não causou nenhum dano? Você podia ter sido morto. Você estava duelando?" Blaise se soltou dele. "E se você estava, porque não me chamou para ser sua substituta? Você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu sou a melhor em Maldições Retalhadoras e Tormentos Paralisantes do que qualquer outra pessoa na escola!"

Ron coçou sua garganta. "Eu vou apenas fingir que eu não escutei isso."

Blaise se virou em volta dentro do círculo dos braços de Draco, e olhou para ele. Depois ela sorriu, um travesso e divertido sorriso, os olhos dela deslizando para o distintivo de Monitor de Ron. "Eu sinto muito, Ron," ela disse, "Eu não tinha reparado em você ai." Os olhos dela deslizando para Harry, e depois para Hermione, e escureceram. Ela não olhou para Ginny. "O que é isso, uma invasão da Grifinória? Vieram para ver se vocês podiam acabar de vez com ele?"

"Isso mesmo," disse Harry, com grande sarcasmo. "Nós pensamos que se nós aparecêssemos aqui em um grande grupo, nós poderíamos matá-lo sob o disfarce da plena luz do dia e ninguém iria notar."

"Soa como um típico plano de Grifinórios," fungou Blaise. "O que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui, de qualquer jeito?"

"Assuntos oficiais -" Ron começou, mas foi cortado por um enorme barulho, como se alguém tivesse deixado cair uma pilha de pratos. Ginny deu um salto, e se inclinou pela cortina que bloqueava a cama. Madame Pomfrey estava de pé a poucos metros, enchendo frascos de poção na pequena farmácia perto da parede. Ela se virou, também, e estava encarando em direção a cama mais distante onde Malcolm Baddock estava deitado inerte - só que ele não estava mais inerte. Ele estava se movendo, aparentemente se esforçando para se sentar. No chão junto a sua cama estava um copo de água quebrado, golpeado para fora da mesinha de cabeceira. Com uma exclamação de "Pelo Bom Deus!" Madame Pomfrey se virou e correu através do quarto.

Ginny colocou sua cabeça de volta para dentro e se virou. Os outros estavam olhando para ela curiosamente. "Malcolm Baddock - ele esta acordado," ele anunciou

A boca de Blaise se abriu. "Ele está? Ele acordou?"

Ginny concordou. "Parece ser isso."

Draco deu tapinhas gentilmente no ombro de Blaise. "Vá ver se ele está bem, ok?"

Blaise não precisou ser ordenada duas vezes. Com uma olhada distraída para Draco, ela escorregou para fora da cama, ficou de pé, e correu para fora da pequena área, encostando de leve em Ron enquanto saia. Ginny deu uma segunda olhada quando seus olhos caíram em seu irmão - Ron tinha ficado terrivelmente branco, e tinha agarrado com força o encosto de uma cadeira para se firmar como se ele tivesse medo de que pudesse cair. "Ron!" ela disse, chocada. "Você esta ok?"

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Eu - não me sinto bem," ele disse, sua voz apertada.

"Bem, você veio ao lugar certo," disse Draco.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy," disse Ron, e não tinha nenhum humor em sua voz e nem provocação. Draco pareceu surpreso.

Ginny olhou para o seu irmão, preocupada. "Posso te trazer um pouco d'água?" ela perguntou, e ele concordou. Ela convocou um copo vazio e foi enche-lo na pequena pia da enfermaria. A pia, contra a parede, era perto da cama de Malcolm. Malcolm estava sentado, completamente pálido e parecendo muito espantado, com Blaise e Madame Pomfrey pairando de forma solícita sobre ele. "O que aconteceu comigo?" ele estava perguntando. "Como eu cheguei aqui?"

"Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu à você, Malcolm," Madame Pomfrey estava dizendo. Ela estava no meio de convocar frascos de transfusões mágicas dos armários ao lado do quarto; eles voaram em volta dela como um pequeno enxame de pássaros. "Qual a última coisa que você se lembra?"

"Eu... eu estava no meu caminho pro banheiro dos monitores, e me lembrei que eu tinha deixado meus pergaminhos de História da Magia na sala de reunião, e então eu parei lá, e quando eu abri a porta, eu..." Malcolm fez uma pausa e franziu as sobrancelhas, uma linha de concentração marcando sua testa. "Eu..."

"Você o que?" Blaise exigiu, e foi recompensada com um olhar rígido de Madame Pomfrey.

"Eu não me lembro," Malcolm anunciou com desespero. "Eu não me lembro de nada depois disso..." Ele olhou suplicante para Madame Pomfrey. "Quanto tempo eu estou aqui? Eu perdi o Baile de Inverno? E a partida remarcada que nós teríamos com a Grifinória? Me diga que eles não ganharam, aqueles bastardos convencidos..."

Ginny pegou sua água e retornou para os outros em um passo rápido. Quando ela puxou as cortinas, ela viu que Harry e Hermione estavam paparicando Ron em excesso, que parecia estar tentando enxotar eles para longe. Draco estava sentado em silêncio em sua cama, dobrando o pergaminho que Ron tinha lhe dado em uma forma desigual, mas entretido. "É verdade, Malcolm acordou," ela disse, entregando o copo de água para o seu irmão, que estava agora completamente esverdeado. "Alguém deve ter colocado um Feitiço de estagnação temporário nele ou algo assim."

"Bem, quem?" perguntou Draco, parecendo interessado - Malcolm era, apesar de tudo, um de seus próprios Artilheiros. "Ele sabe?"

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele não se lembra de nada."

Ron esvaziou o copo que ela tinha dado a ele, e o colocou na estante ao lado da cama. "Isso é bem ruim," ele disse. Alguma cor estava começando a voltar para o seu rosto - a água deve ter ajudado. "Não se lembra de coisa alguma?"

"Isso foi o que ele disse," Ginny respondeu, se sentando no pé da cama. "Eu fico imaginando o que aconteceu com ele?"

"Coisas estranhas estão em ação na Escola de magia de Hogwarts," Harry recitou enfatizando sua voz.

Hermione estava sacudindo sua cabeça. "As coisas tem estado muito estranhas ultimamente. Eu estou aliviada de que o Natal esta chegando e todos nós podemos voltar pra Mansão."

"Certo," disse Ron, "porque nada de estranho nunca acontece _lá_."

Draco fez uma careta para ele, mas Ron não percebeu. Ele estava olhando para Harry. "Nós tínhamos a intenção de treinar agora," ele disse. "Você quer que eu comande o time?"

"Oh." Harry pareceu assustado. "Uh..."

"Na verdade, eu estou cansado," Draco disse. "Harry, você pode ir."

Harry pareceu como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas Draco olhou para ele, e ele fechou sua boca. Ginny estava totalmente certa de que eles estavam conversando daquele jeito que eles faziam às vezes, de forma que ninguém mais podia ouvir. Falando de mente para mente - ela se perguntava como isso seria, se era assustador e invasor ou confortável e normal. Isso não parecia aborrecer nem Draco ou muito menos Harry, que se virou para Ron e concordou. "Tudo bem. Você esta pronta, Ginny?"

"Claro." Ela deu uma última olhada em Draco, mas ele estava olhando para as próprias mãos. "Eu -"

"Querido!" Era Blaise, de novo, jogando as cortinas para o lado. "Malcolm esta bem - não é maravilhoso? É claro que ele não tem idéia do que aconteceu à ele, o que é muito assustador, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que ele vai recobrar a memória com o passar do tempo. Enquanto isso, ela disse que ele não pode jogar na partida remarcada no Sábado...e o que vocês todos continuam fazendo aqui?" Ela olhou furiosamente para os Grifinórios. "Em algum lugar, eu estou certa de que há um pequeno gatinho que está preso em uma árvore. Porque vocês não vão resgatá-lo? Levem o tempo que precisar."

"Nós já estamos indo, não que isso seja da sua conta," Ron começou irritado.

"Blaise, meu bem," interrompeu Draco, seu tom de voz agradável, e Ginny silenciosamente segurou um barulho de como se fosse vomitar - Draco chamando alguém de 'meu bem'? Hermione parecia igualmente horrorizada. "Você poderia me fazer um favor?"

Blaise se sentou na beira da cama. "É claro, qualquer coisa."

"Você poderia pedir a Mark Nott se ele concorda em jogar conosco no Sábado? Ele é um bom jogador e nós poderíamos realmente aproveitá-lo. Eu teria perguntado a ele por mim mesmo, mas... "Draco fez um gesto abrangente que mostrava a enfermaria.

"É claro que eu posso," ela disse, se inclinando para frente, e o beijando. "Eu vou agora mesmo," e ela saltou de pé, lançando um olhar mortal para os Grifinórios. "Honestamente," ela disse em voz alta. "Eu entendo que você tenha que checar o Draco pra mãe dele, Harry, mas você precisa trazer seus guarda-costas?"

Harry parecia cara-de-pau. "Eu não posso evitar," ele disse, olhando de Hermione, para Ginny, e para Ron. "Eles são simplesmente tão fofinhos, graças as suas pequenas meias de algodão."

"Vai andando agora, Blaise," disse Ron. "Ou você gostaria que eu tirasse pontos da Sonserina?"

"Os olhos da garota da Sonserina se estreitaram. "Você acha que esse distintivo de Monitor chefe te faz importante, não acha, Ron," Blaise disse, em uma espécie de voz ronronada, ela estendeu a mão, e acariciou seu dedo delicadamente sobre a frente prateada do distintivo dele. Ron parecia como um coelho preso em uma armadilha com refletores de luz por cima, não se moveu. "Isso não é... meigo."

Ela deixou sua mão cair, sorriu, e sem dizer mais nada andou para a saída, seus saltos produzindo um barulho no chão de pedra. A porta da enfermaria bateu atrás dela.

"Namorada legal que você arrumou, Malfoy," disse Ron ácido.

"Obrigado," disse Draco. "Eu a fiz eu mesmo."

"Até mais, Malfoy," disse Harry em tom de finalização, acenou para Draco, e pegou o braço de Ron. "Nós estamos indo treinar."

"E eu estou indo para as aulas," disse Hermione, se estendendo para pegar sua mochila do lado da cama.

"Na verdade," Draco disse depressa, "Você poderia ficar por um segundo? Tem uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar."

"Oh," disse Hermione, e se endireitou em pé. "Eu..." Ela deu uma olhada em direção à Harry, que concordou com a cabeça enfaticamente. "Claro," ela disse, e se sentou na cadeira perto da cama. "O que você quer me perguntar?"

Ginny apurou a sua audição, tentando escutar a resposta de Draco, mas Ron e Harry já tinham começado a andar lá pra fora, e ela não teve outra escolha a não ser segui-los. Dando uma espiada para trás, tudo que ela podia ver de Hermione e Draco eram suas sombras, projetadas contra as cortinas brancas.

* * *

"Certo," Draco disse sem preâmbulo, assim que Harry e os outros estavam fora do alcance de escuta. "Agora que eles todos ja se foram, porque você não me conta o que diabos está acontecendo com o Weasley?"

Hermione piscou os olhos para ele em surpresa. "Ron? O que tem ele?"

O lábio de Draco se curvou em um sorriso de descrença. "Você não pode honestamente dizer que não notou nada de estranho sobre o comportamento dele neste instante?"

Hermione sacudiu sua cabeça. Ela tentou pensar. Ela tinha estado preocupada sobre Draco, e se concentrando nele. E também em Harry, visto que ela também tinha estado preocupada sobre ele - ele tende a ficar aturdido quando pula as refeições.

E Ron...? "Não," ela disse. "Mas eu estou certa de que você vai me dizer."

"Te dizer o que? Que seu aliado cabeça-vermelha esta agindo de modo bizarro? E você deixou escapar? Eu suponho que você tenha tido tanta diversão jogando o excitante jogo _"O que Diabos Esta Acontecendo Com Harry"_ que você perdeu a seqüência ainda mais excitante, "Caramba, Algo Esta Acontecendo com o Ron Também!"

"Bem, _o que _esta errado com ele?" Hermione exigiu, exasperada.

Draco pareceu presumidamente indiferente. "Eu não saberia te dizer. Esse é o seu trabalho, não é? Ele é seu amigo."

"Como você _consegue_ dizer isso como se fosse um insulto?"

"Não é minha culpa se você escolheu ser totalmente amiguinha de um ruivo desajeitado que cresceu demais e perdeu em uma batalha de esperteza para uma iguana empalhada."

"Você pensa que eu não vou te bater só porque você esta no hospital, não é?" Hermione disse calmamente. "Pense novamente."

Ela ficou satisfeita de ver que Draco se arrastou vários centímetros para trás. "Eu não tenho idéia do que o maníaco do Weasley tem debaixo da *touca dele," Draco disse. "Mas eu sei que alguma coisa está perturbando ele. Não tão surpreendente que ele não tenha te contado, eu suponho."

**NT: Essa "Touca/Bonnet" que o Draco se refere, na verdade tem pontas para baixo, e não tenho idéia se existe um nome em português pra isso, mas é a touca que o Rupert usou no 3º filme, ou seja, é característica do Ron.**

"Ron me conta as coisas!" Hermione esbravejou.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram levemente. "Ele já te contou alguma vez que ele ressentia o Harry por ser famoso e ficar com toda a atenção?"

"Não, mas eu sei que ele ressentia. Eu não creio que ele sinta mais isso, a propósito."

"Ele já te contou alguma vez que ele te ressente por ter terminado com ele, e depois ter ido direto pra cima do Harry?"

Hermione olhou para Draco em espanto. "Não."

"Você não acha que ele ressente isso nem um pouquinho?"

"Não, eu não acho. E você sabe o por quê?"

Draco sacudiu sua cabeça.

"Eu não terminei com o Ron," Hermione disse. "Ele terminou comigo."

Draco se sentou para frente com tanta surpresa que Hermione sentiu a cama dar um solavanco. "Sem chance. Sem _chance _que o Weasley terminou com você."

"Sim, ele terminou," disse Hermione, jogando sua mente de volta para aquela noite de inverno do Quinto ano, Ron parado em frente à lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória. As sombras transformando seu cabelo vermelho, em preto. _Eu não acho que nós devemos continuar mais isso_, ele havia dito. _Eu acho que isso foi um erro. Eu pensei que nós nos sentíamos de um jeito sobre o outro, mas eu estava errado._

"Ele terminou - isso foi idéia dele."

"O que você fez?" Draco perguntou. Ele parecia transtornado, e seu cabelo claro estava de pé ao redor da sua cabeça como pequenas chamas prateadas. Ele parecia ter dez anos.

"Eu chorei," disse Hermione. "Eu acreditava que nós estávamos _supostos_ a ficar juntos. Todo mundo achava. Até mesmo Harry, eu acho. Parecia exatamente que agente se ajustava como um casal. Eu iria ficar com Ron, e Harry iria ficar com Ginny, e nós todos iríamos nos casar e passar o Natal juntos todo ano."

"Que revoltante," disse Draco.

"Bem, sim, e o grande problema ali era que Harry não amava Ginny, e eu não amava de verdade o Ron - e eu creio que ele também não me amava. Nós estávamos só tentando nos encaixar dentro desses moldes, que as pessoas fizeram para nós com as expectativas deles. Então eu chorei quando Ron terminou comigo - mas eu estava aliviada, de certa forma. Eu estava sempre aterrorizada de que nosso o namoro iria arruinar a nossa amizade de algum jeito, e então quando o namoro tinha acabado, e a amizade não estava destruída, eu senti como se um peso gigantesco fosse retirado de mim. Nós tentamos, e isso não deu certo, e agora não haveria mais pressão. Apesar de que a Senhora Weasley não estava nada feliz comigo naquele ano. Eu não acho que ela tenha acreditado no Ron de que ele tinha terminado comigo."

"Você se preocupava de que seu namoro com o Ron iria arruinar a amizade de vocês?" Draco perguntou, parecendo curioso. Hermione olhou para ele de lado - Draco havia se tornado uma completa improvável 'Tia Angustiante', e ele nunca antes pareceu remotamente interessado na história dela com Ron. Mas ele parecia bastante sincero. "Você não se preocupou assim com o Harry?"

"Não." Ela se sentiu corar. "Mas eu suponho que isso é o que 'estando desesperadamente apaixonada' faz com você." Por dentro de sua mente, ela estava vendo aquele dia em frente ao Espelho novamente, Harry parado lá, ensopado de água e dizendo todas aquelas coisas inacreditáveis para ela - e ela mal acreditava naquilo, até mesmo quando ele a beijou e ela sentiu o gosto da chuva na boca dele - aquela noite, sozinha na cama, ela chorou de novo, de forma intensa e terrível e como se ela nunca mais fosse parar. A dor de amar Harry como ela sempre o tinha amado, era algo puro e ignorado, e ter aquele amor repentinamente retribuído era como ter uma faca arrancada de sua própria carne. E ela tinha chorado com o choque de perder isso. A sua dor se tornou parte dela, e ela se perguntava como ela seria ela mesma sem essa dor.

E depois tiveram outras razões que ela teve para chorar, razões profundas que ela mesma não entendia completamente.

"Se ao menos você tivesse compreendido esse seu negócio de estar apaixonada pelo Harry um pouco mais cedo," Draco disse, sua voz denunciando nenhuma emoção. "Teria te poupado um monte de problemas com Ron."

_E comigo,_ os seus olhos disseram, embora sua boca não tenha dito.

"Eu não encaro isso como um problema," Hermione disse. "Isso era algo que eu tinha que fazer. Mas é claro, eu queria que tivéssemos compreendido isso mais cedo."

Draco sacudiu sua cabeça. "Difícil de imaginar duas pessoas que podem ser tão cegas," ele disse. "Eu teria imaginado que esse pequeno exercício de fracasso teria te ensinado alguma coisa, mas aparentemente não."

Hermione olhou para ele em surpresa, atormentada. "O que isso esta suposto a significar?"

"Só que algumas vezes eu não posso dizer se você é honestamente estúpida, ou se você só não enxerga as coisas que não quer ver."

Hermione olhou furiosamente para ele. "Bem, nós compreendemos tudo isso agora, muito obrigada."

"Claro que compreenderam."

"Isso vindo do cara que tem sua própria vida sentimental _totalmente _organizada," Hermione rebateu. "Você acha que a Blaise repara que você parece enjoado toda vez que ela te toca?"

"Não, mas aparentemente você repara," Draco rebateu logo em seguida.

"É um pouco difícil de não reparar!"

"Certo," ele disse. As bochechas dele estavam avermelhadas de aborrecimento, seus olhos cinza queimando. "Especialmente se você estiver vigiando."

"Eu _não_ estou -" Hermione começou, e se controlou enquanto Madame Pomfrey enfiou sua cabeça pelo lado de uma das cortinas, e olhou com raiva.

"_Não_ excite o paciente," ela disse rigorosamente, e andou para longe fungando aborrecida.

Draco disse alguma coisa incompreensível.

"O que?" Hermione exigiu de forma afiada.

Draco deu a ela um olhar irritado. "Eu _disse_," ele falou através dos dentes, "que esse não era o motivo pelo qual eu queria que você ficasse para que conversássemos."

"_Eu_ não trouxe isso à tona. E eu não estou certa de que eu queira mais escutar qual é o seu problema!" Ela esbravejou, e começou a se levantar.

"Espera," ele disse, e pegou o braço dela. O fogo havia sumido dos olhos dele; agora ele parecia assustado, como se tivesse percebido que disse mais do que queria. "Harry disse que eu deveria te perguntar se quisesse ajuda," ele disse rapidamente. "Ele estava certo. Eu deveria ter perguntado antes. Eu não perguntaria agora se não fosse importante."

Agora ela estava levemente alarmada. Ela se sentou de volta, e Draco soltou o braço dela. "O que é? É algo sobre o Harry?"

"Não esta vez, não. É sobre mim. "Draco achou um fio solto no punho da manga do seu pijama, e estava puxando e mexendo nele. Ela sabia que ele odiava pedir ajuda, detestava isso ainda mais do que Harry. "Eu tenho - tido sonhos."

"Não." Ela quase se desequilibrou e caiu em cima dele, mas se apoiou em um travesseiro. "Não - o tipo de sonhos que você costumava ter?"

"Não." Os olhos dele não tinham deixado de olhar para o punho de seu pijama. "Nada sobre nenhum tipo de vida passada, não esse tipo de coisa. Esses são em tempo real - esses são acontecimentos que estão realmente acontecendo enquanto eu estou vendo eles. Eu estou certo disso agora." Ele olhou para cima. "É como se eu tivesse aberto uma janela para um lugar que eu nunca estive, mas é um lugar real, Hermione."

Ela tremeu quando ele disse seu nome. Havia uma intensidade na voz dele que ela não tinha escutado há muito tempo. "Você reconheceu o lugar?"

Ele sacudiu sua cabeça. "Não, mas eu poderia descrever pra você em detalhes. "É um lugar mágico sombrio, eu sei disso. Talvez nós pudéssemos encontrar alguma referencia dele em 'Le Grand Grimoire' ou o 'Dicionário dos lugares desagradáveis. "Ou -"

Hermione sorriu para ele. "Eu conheço a seção proibida tão bem quanto você, Draco," ela disse. "Bem, talvez não tão bem. Mas bem o suficiente. Se você me der uma descrição boa o suficiente do que você viu, nós podemos partir desse ponto. Além disso," E ela começou a contar itens nos dedos da mão, notando pelo canto do seu olho que Draco estava observando ela com uma expressão divertida, "eu quero saber se você só adormeceu e se encontrou nesse lugar ou você teve que forçar sua mente para lá, e se há pessoas nos seus sonhos, se elas podem te ver ou não - eu quero saber se você é um sonâmbulo ou esta tendo visões reais."

Ele concordou. "Tudo bem," ele disse. "Você precisa de pena e pergaminho?"

"Eu vou pegar alguns," disse Hermione, e se levantou. Os olhos dele a seguiram enquanto ela moveu-se para puxar a cortina de lado.

"Tem mais uma coisa," ele disse. "Não me deixe esquecer de te contar - tem uma garota."

Hermione parou, a mão dela na perna da cama. "Uma garota?" ela perguntou de forma neutra. "Quem é ela?"

A luz fraca prateou os olhos de Draco enquanto ele olhava abaixo para as roupas de cama. "É isso que eu quero que você descubra. "O nome dela é Rhysenn. Rhysenn Malfoy. Mas eu não creio que ela seja realmente humana..."

* * *

"Ele esta mentindo para nós," disse Charlie. "Não está, Direitor?"

"Quem está mentindo, Charles?" Dumbledore deu uma olhada para cima de sua posição por trás da mesa para o jovem rapaz à frente dele. Os olhos dele, atrás dos óculos dourados, não estavam brilhando de forma alguma, mas estavam melancólicos e pensativos.

"Draco," disse Charlie. Ele se levantou de onde estava sentado transversalmente à Dumbledore, se sentindo inexplicavelmente inquieto, e atravessou para a parede Norte, onde havia uma janela com vista para o gramado. Bem, algumas vezes havia uma janela. O escritório de Dumbledore tende, como as escadarias, a mudar de um dia ao outro. "Não foi um duelo que saiu errado que deu à ele aquele ferimento," ele disse, descansando uma mão na vidraça da janela. Lá fora, o céu estava nublado e cinzento, o cinza perolado de uma vista marítima no inverno. Ele podia claramente ver o campo de Quadribol dali, os Aros do Gol se esticando para o céu como galhos de árvores sem folhas e descascados. Havia um amontoado de pequenas figuras agrupadas em baixo, na entrada do campo, embora eles estivessem longe demais para ele vê-los claramente.

"Sem a menor dúvida," disse Dumbledore. "Na realidade, eles dois estão mentindo."

"Harry, também? Eu imaginei que devesse estar."

"É claro que ele esta," disse Dumbledore, seus olhos ofuscados enquanto ele olhava acima para Charlie.

"Isso é o que eu quero lhe perguntar, Charles - você foi o primeiro professor a chegar ao lado de Draco, não foi?"

Charlie concordou.

"Você reparou quantos conjuntos de pegadas havia em volta dele?"

"Hum." Charlie concordou, recordando-se. "Eu estava justamente pensando isso, Professor. Me pareceu, pelas marcas na neve, como se ele não tivesse andado até onde estava. Haviam apenas dois conjuntos de pegadas: As de Harry, e daquela garota da Lufa-Lufa. Ele deve ter caído de algum lugar, e não caminhado até lá."

"Sim. Eu acredito que ele tenha. Aqui, pegue isto," disse o Diretor, e estendeu para Charlie um aparentemente bem gasto, par de Onióculos, que obviamente já havia tido muito uso. Sua mesa era de fato coberta com uma variedade de úteis objetos mágicos - um desiluminador de prata, um macroscópio, e o que era claramente um protótipo da nova geração dos Integradores-de-Sonhos parado perigosamente perto de um pote destampado de Mel.

Charlie pegou o Onióculos e o focalizou na paisagem fora da janela, observando do ponto onde ele tinha achado Draco aquela manhã, até em cima.

"É justamente abaixo da Torre Norte. Que é fora dos limites, certo?" ele disse.

"Você diz isso como se o termo 'fora dos limites' tivesse algum significado para a maioria dos alunos daqui. Especialmente Harry e Draco."

"Mas porque eles iriam se incomodar de ir lá em cima?"

"Porque, de fato?" Dumbledore encolheu os ombros. "Agora, se tivesse sido a Torre de Astronomia, eu poderia aventurar um educado palpite."

Charlie abafou uma risada. Isso era bom, ele supôs, saber que algumas coisas não mudaram desde de seus próprios dias de escola, incluindo a popularidade da Torre de Astronomia para propósitos não relacionados com Astronomia. "Eu vou lá em cima da Torre Norte dar uma olhada ao redor, é possível, Professor?"

"Certamente, Charlie. Isso seria útil."

"Enquanto isso..." Charlie inclinou o Onióculos para baixo, então ele estava olhando para o grupo parado no campo de Quadribol. Duas brilhantes cabeças vermelhas brotaram na visão dele imediatamente: Ron e Ginny. Seamus Finnegan e Elizabeth Thomas estavam lá também, como os irmãos Creevey. O time da Grifinória devia estar tendo treino. Os jogadores estavam todos olhando em direção a extremidade mais distante do campo, onde Harry estava de pé. Ele parecia estar apontando para os Aros e para trás: esclarecendo algum ponto tático para o jogo. Todos pareciam estar prestando atenção exceto Ron, que estava se divertindo em amarrar as longas tranças de Ginny juntas em um nó. "O que nós devemos fazer a respeito de Draco? Devemos investigar alguns feitiços protetores, ou mandá-lo pra casa, ou -"

"Não," disse Dumbledore. "Nós não faremos nada."

Charlie abaixou o Onióculos em surpresa. "Nada? Isso não é um pouco perigoso?"

"Eu não posso evitar sentir," disse Dumbledore lentamente, "que qualquer e todo esforço feito para proteger tanto Draco quanto Harry nesse caso - além de como eles já estão protegidos, por estarem aqui em Hogwarts - vai no final das contas, ser tanto desnecessário quanto improdutivo. Nenhum dos meninos vai aceitar ser protegido de bom grado. Você viu como Harry reagiu à sugestão de que você estava tentando protegê-lo do conhecimento que ele poderia não gostar, mesmo que, naquele caso, você não estivesse protegendo. Se tentarmos reprimi-los, eles vão se rebelar contra os repressores, e nós perderíamos eles inteiramente."

Charlie ficou calado um momento. Então ele levantou o Onióculos de volta para os seus olhos e olhou novamente para fora da janela, a tempo de ver Harry decolar em sua vassoura, e planar no ar acima das cabeças dos seus companheiros de time. Charlie não estava certo se Harry estava ilustrando outro ponto de estratégia de jogo, ou se ele tinha simplesmente decidido que não podia mais agüentar estar no chão. Charlie sempre amou observar Harry voar, porque Harry o lembrava dele mesmo nessa idade - o mesmo prazer devastador em voar, o mesmo comportamento que dizia que em deixar o chão, ele tinha deixado todas suas preocupações e problemas para trás. Ele voava como uma flecha, reto e preciso e inabalável, seu cabelo preto chicoteando ao lado do seu rosto. Ele nunca seria tão belo quanto Draco era, mas quando ele voava, ele era belo.

"Mas se eles chegarem a nos pedir para ajudar, nós devemos ajudá-los?" Charlie disse, ainda tentando fazer sentido do que Dumbledore tinha acabado de dizer.

"É claro. Se Draco chegar a me pedir por feitiços protetores, eu darei eles a ele."

"Mas eles não pediriam ajuda. Harry, especialmente, nunca vai pedir."

"É claro que não," Dumbledore disse. "Pense nos primeiros onze anos da vida dele. Ele cresceu sabendo que era ele que deveria lidar sozinho com os pesadelos, que ninguém iria vir para confortá-lo. Que se ele estivesse sentindo dor, ele não poderia esperar nenhum socorro ou simpatia. Que se ele estivesse perdido, ninguém iria se dar ao trabalho de ir achá-lo. Que se ele morresse, ninguém se lamentaria por ele. Uma educação dessas dificilmente gera uma criança que procura voluntariamente por assistência em tempos de dificuldade."

"Diretor, com todo respeito..."

"Sim?"

"O senhor escolheu essa infância pra ele."

"Sim," disse Dumbledore. "Sim, eu escolhi."

* * *

Passaram-se dois dias antes que deixassem Draco sair da enfermaria, e mesmo assim Madame Pomfrey estava de pé e torcia suas mãos enquanto ele saia, parecendo como se estivesse completamente certa de que ele iria retornar mais tarde em vários pedaços.

Ela também o perguntou se ele queria alguém para escoltá-lo de volta ao seu quarto, mas ele disse à ela que preferia ir sozinho. A medida que ele andava através dos corredores em seu caminho de volta as masmorras da Sonserina, ele notou que as novas decorações do Baile de inverno tinham sido prontas aquele dia, e percebeu com uma leve pontada que é claro, o Pub Crawl seria aquela noite. E é claro, ele não poderia ir.

Ele tinha estado um tanto interessado de que os Sonserinos iriam ser legais com ele quando ele voltasse, mas eles não foram. Rumores baseados na história que ele havia contado à Blaise em segredo (O que significa é claro, que agora a escola inteira sabia disso) diziam que Draco tinha sido ferido como resultado de se preparar para um duelo com Harry, e que Harry tinha corrido para fora do Salão Principal por culpa, preocupação familiar e medo de Narcisa. Variações dos rumores estavam voando densa e rapidamente, e enquanto Draco lamentava a dedução geral de que ele não podia lançar um feitiço propriamente sem isso ricochetear e quase arrancar seu braço fora, ele era merecedor de ter um pouquinho de paz de espírito.

Naquela noite antes do Pub Crawl, Draco permaneceu sozinho em seu quarto, se observando pensativamente no espelho sobre sua penteadeira. O espelho mostrava à ele o seu próprio reflexo, descoberto da cintura para cima. Ele estava pálido (algo não surpreendente, já que era inverno) e contra o seu ombro a cicatriz onde a flecha o tinha atingido estava curada, e se parecia como uma pequena estrela prateada contra a pele. Para alguém tão jovem, isso ocorreu à ele, ele tinha certamente feito uma notável quantidade de danos na carne desmarcada com que nasceu. Havia a linha esbranquiçada embaixo do seu olho direito, onde Harry acidentalmente o cortou com um fragmento pontiagudo de um frasco de tinta. Havia também a cicatriz prateada e reluzente na palma de sua mão, e se ele se inclinasse mais perto do espelho ele poderia ver a linha fina e branca no seu lábio inferior, onde ele mordeu através da pele quando o Lord das trevas o torturou. Ele gostava de suas cicatrizes. Elas eram como traços tênues de um mapa que marcávamos os grandes eventos de sua vida. Ele era, é claro, especialmente ligado à cicatriz em sua mão, a única que ele adquiriu voluntariamente.

Ele estendeu a mão para pegar suas roupas e se vestiu devagar, mesmo que fosse frio nas masmorras. Ele pode ter passado a tarde inteira sozinho, mas não havia razão para ele não se arrumar o melhor que pudesse. Ele escolheu calças pretas, feitas de um material pesado e caro, e um suéter verde escuro. Sua veste de baile era preta, cheia de um fino serpeado de prata e bordada com um enfeite de constelações separadas em lascas de cristal. A pesada fivela de prata na garganta que segurava a sua capa, era também esculpida em um formato de constelação: Draco, o dragão. Enquanto ele fechava a fivela, seu ombro doeu com uma breve e ardente dor aguda.

Quando ele deixou seu quarto, os corredores já estavam cheios de gente - garotas correndo para os banheiros com os seus cabelos feitos pela metade, garotos em suas vestimentas de festa dando à si mesmos uma última olhada nos espelhos. Draco avançou lentamente por eles passando para o Salão Comunal, onde uma enorme chama estava queimando na lareira. Em pé ao lado do fogo estava Malcolm Baddock, em vestes azul-marinho sobre um paletó escuro, e junto dele estava Blaise. Ela estava de pé perfeitamente posicionada, de forma que a luz do fogo fazia seu longo cabelo incandescente se tornar um enfeite esplendoroso, e o tênue contorno do corpo dela estava transparente através de sua capa cinza claro. Ela sorriu quando o avistou. "Draco," ela disse, e estendeu sua mão.

Ele foi em direção a ela. Uma parte dele estava contente de que ela não estava com raiva, embora como ela pudesse estar - todos sabiam que Dumbledore o tinha proibido de deixar os terrenos antes do Natal, e ela dificilmente poderia esperar que ele desobedecesse a essa ordem. Então ele nunca nem mesmo teve que dizer à ela que já havia concordado em não ir ao Pub Crawl, o que até era um belo brinde (se alguém pudesse considerar a conseqüência de quase sangrar até a morte um 'brinde'.) Ele odiava brigar com Blaise, provavelmente porque ela tinha uma afiada e esperta percepção quando colocava sua alma no assunto, e muitas vezes lhe disse coisas sobre ele mesmo, que ele teria preferido não ouvir. "Olhe pra você," ela disse. "Você esta deslumbrante."

"Assim como você também esta," ele disse, e era a mais pura verdade. Blaise parecia estonteante como sempre, desde o seu vestido de cetim acobreado, apertado e curto, até seus sapatos Designer Manolo Blahnik com uns 15 cm de salto agulha. O cabelo dela estava para cima, preso levemente na nuca e adornado com contas de luz reluzentes. Ele a beijou na bochecha e ela aceitou o beijo graciosamente. Malcolm observou, sorrindo com os olhos estreitos que combinavam com suas vestes azul e preta. Antes que ele pudesse cumprimentar Draco, Tess Hammond se juntou à eles, parecendo mais uma parede de tijolos em vestes escarlates, e Pansy Parkinson, em suas vestes normais, uma touca de lã de inverno, e calça jeans.

"Pansy," Falou Blaise com a voz arrastada. "Você não vai desse jeito, não é?"

"Eu não vou de jeito nenhum," disse Pansy friamente. "Eu vou ficar aqui e entregar folhetos. Eu concordei em fazer isso."

"Eu não consigo imaginar o porquê," disse Blaise, arqueando o nariz para o ar, e pegando o braço de Draco. "Que absolutamente entediante." E ela andou enfaticamente em direção a saída da masmorra, todos os outros sendo rebocados atrás dela. Draco deixou sua mente vazia enquanto Blaise o dirigia para cima das escadas e abaixo nos corredores que conduziam ao Salão principal. "Eu não sei _o que_ esta acontecendo com a Pansy," Blaise estava dizendo na orelha dele enquanto eles entraram no Salão de Entrada antes do Salão Principal, as portas do castelo completamente abertas. "Ela sempre leva horas para ficar pronta, tem cosméticos suficientes para estocar uma das menores lojas do pai dela - você deveria ver todas as loções e poções que ela tem - e então hoje, ela surge parecendo alguma coisa que o gato vomitou no tapete. Eu te pergunto."

"Fascinante," disse Draco com uma notável falta de sinceridade, mas felizmente Blaise ficou em silêncio enquanto eles pararam para olhar em volta a decoração. Hogwarts tinha se superado dessa vez. Gigantescos pendentes de gelo flutuavam no ar, envolvidos com enfeites prateados. As quatro imensas árvores de Natal em cada canto do aposento estavam decoradas com luzes brilhantes em formato de flores, e doces empacotados. As grandes mesas de canto que normalmente decoravam o salão tinham sido transfiguradas em Renas de aparência amigável, embora infelizmente elas continuassem a não ser mais inteligentes do que próprias mesas, e não paravam de esbarrar com força nas paredes. Draco soltou a mão de Blaise e pulou para o lado quando uma Rena por pouco não o acertou com seus chifres.

Blaise bufou. "Essas coisas imbecis não deviam ser permitidas," ela opinou e olhou furiosamente para a criatura ofendida. "Suma daqui!" ela ordenou, e, com um disparar de cascos, a Rena fugiu. Draco deu uma risada. Todos tinham medo de Blaise, até mesmo a mobília.

Blaise devolveu o sorriso dele com um olhar satisfeito, que se modificou em um bico preocupado. "Você vai ficar bem, não vai querido?" ela perguntou. "Eu ficaria aqui com você, mas..."

"Não, você não deve perder o seu Pub Crawl," Draco assegurou a ela firmemente. "Divirta-se." Ele olhou para Malcolm Baddock, que estava em pé com Tess (Pansy tinha desaparecido, presumidamente para distribuir folhetos), olhando arrogantemente em volta do aposento. "Tome conta dela, Malcolm," ele disse, e beijou Blaise delicadamente, perfume de jasmim exalava levemente. Ele a guiou até a porta, e a observou ser conduzida pelos degraus por Malcolm e Tess com uma mistura de sentimentos de arrependimento e alívio. Ele provavelmente poderia ter convencido Blaise em passar a noite com ele nas masmorras, fazendo o que ela chamava "coisas que eu não posso contar para o meu pai porque ele pensa que eu sou uma boa garota", o que era freqüentemente bom para matar pensamentos irritantes que de outra forma atormentariam ele - mas ele realmente não queria. Isso requeria muita energia dissimulada, e ele estava exausto.

_Malfoy. Como você anda?_

Ele escutou a voz de Harry em sua cabeça, nítida e forte, e sabia que ele devia estar perto. Ele se virou devagar e escaneou o salão. Ele viu Ron primeiro, porque ele era tão alto - sua cabeça vermelha brilhante era sempre visível por cima de uma multidão. Ele estava no meio de um grupo de Grifinórios que estavam rindo e conversando juntos. Agora que os Weasleys tinham um pouco mais de dinheiro, Ron estava sempre impecavelmente arrumado - Draco suspeitava que os anos de roupas puídas e usadas tivessem pesado muito em Ron quando ele era mais jovem. Ele vestia vestes azul-escura precisamente moldada sobre um paletó cor de grafite, e seu distintivo de Monitor cintilando sobre seu peito. Ele estava falando com um emburrado Neville Longbotton, que parecia triste em vestes laranjas. Próximo à ele estava Harry, com suas costas viradas para Draco, segurando Hermione pela mão.

_Eu estou bem, Potter. E você?_

_Bem. _Harry se virou, e Hermione se virou com ele. _Você parece muito elegante pra alguém que não vai ao Pub Crawl,_ Harry comentou, e sorriu.

_Você também não esta horrível,_ Draco respondeu. E era verdade. Harry tinha o tipo de aparência não chamativa que poderia mudar repentinamente de juvenil e rotineira, para interessante e sensacional. Agora mesmo ele parecia impressionante. Sua capa era preta, orlada com azul escuro, sobre uma camisa azul celeste e calças pretas, e ele conseguiu, de alguma forma, amansar temporariamente seu cabelo._ Como você domou isso?_

_Um pouco de ajuda da __Hermione__,_ disse Harry, e Draco o viu (provavelmente inconscientemente) apertar a mão de Hermione contra a dele. Ela olhou acima para Harry e sorriu, e Draco olhou para longe depressa, mas a imagem permaneceu em sua cabeça. Ele não podia ver o vestido que ela usava, ela estava embrulhada firmemente em uma leve capa branca, mas ele viu o jeito que o seu cabelo castanho escuro caia macio e brilhante sobre os seus ombros, presos com grampos em forma de flores brancas, e ele se lembrou da primeira vez que a tinha visto bem vestida desse jeito, quando ela tinha quatorze anos assim como ele. Ele nunca tinha pensado nela como uma garota antes disso, muito menos uma bela garota, muito menos uma linda garota. _Malfoy...você vai ficar bem?_

_Eu queria que as pessoas parassem de me perguntar isso_, Draco falou de mau humor, com mais força do que pretendia. _Isso é só um maldito Pub Crawl, Potter, Não a copa mundial de Quadribol._

Harry levantou as duas sobrancelhas (Draco tinha sempre se sentido superior enquanto ele podia levantar só uma, e Harry não conseguia) e parecia a ponto de responder, mas então a multidão de Grifinórios pareceu chegar a uma decisão em conjunto e começaram a se agitar em direção as escadas em um tumulto de garotos em capas escuras e garotas em vestidos multicoloridos. Hermione se sobressaia no meio deles, em sua capa branca, como uma flor pálida em um canteiro de rosas brilhantes. Ela deu a ele um breve olhar, o examinado, enquanto eles passavam, e sorriu. Ele não sorriu de volta. Apoiado contra o batente da porta, Draco observou eles todos marcharem os degraus em dois e três, berrando e dando risadas, Harry, Ron e Hermione na parte de trás, mantendo-se juntos e bem perto como eles sempre fizeram. Embora, nós últimos degraus, eles pararam, e Harry e Ron se viraram para Hermione, que estava gesticulando urgentemente.

Draco viu Harry concordar, e então Hermione beijou sua bochecha, virou, e correu de volta para cima dos degraus, seu capuz branco caindo para trás e seu cabelo escuro sendo pego pelo vento. A capa dela se abriu e ele viu que o vestido por baixo, assim como a própria capa, era todo branco. Por um momento ele ficou parado e somente apreciou esteticamente a imagem que ela produzia: Todo cabelo escuro e pele clara contra a notável palidez do vestido e da capa, como se ela tivesse envolvido sua beleza morena em um manto de neve. As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas, seus olhos muito brilhantes. Levou um momento antes que ele percebesse que ela estava correndo para ele - ele ficou rígido em surpresa quando ela alcançou o topo dos degraus e pegou em suas mãos. Ele sentiu a suave lã das luvas dela aquecer-se contra a pele dele. "Por favor, venha com agente para Hogsmeade," ela disse. "Nós queremos você conosco. Harry disse que você pode pegar a capa dele se você quiser, então ninguém vai saber." Ela fez uma pausa. "É o nosso primeiro Natal juntos... venha."

"Nós já tivemos outros seis, você sabe."

"Não," ela disse. "Nós não tivemos. Não _juntos_."

Draco olhou abaixo para as mãos deles entrelaçadas. A dela estava com luvas de lã branca, a dele com pretas, e juntas, os dedos deles envolvidos relembravam as teclas de um piano. Ele olhou para além dela, para baixo nos degraus do castelo, onde Harry e Ron estavam esperando. Harry estava olhando para eles, o vento soprando seu cabelo preto contra seus olhos. Atrás dele, Ron era uma mancha escura contra a neve branca, até mesmo seu cabelo intenso foi escurecido pela noite. Ele estava olhando em direção à Hogsmeade.

"Esta tudo bem," Draco disse. "Eu vou ficar aqui."

Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos escuros inquietos. Em suas orelhas cintilavam os pequenos brincos de diamantes parecidos com estrelas, que Harry deu à ela pelo seu aniversário em Setembro. "Você tem certeza? A capa está embaixo da cama do Harry, e a senha é..."

"Eu tenho certeza."

Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Certo."

"Feliz Natal Hermione," Draco disse, e soltou as mãos dela. Ela recuou para longe dele com um sorriso meio pesaroso, se virou e andou pela escada em direção a Harry. Ele pegou a mão dela com a dele, acenou um adeus para Draco, e depois eles três tinham ido, sob a brilhante luz da lua, desaparecendo pelo caminho enfeitado por entre as árvores.

* * *

_"Alas, my love, you do me wrong _

_To cast me off discourteously_

_For I have loved you for so long,_

_Delighting in your company."_

_"Ah! Meu amor, você me entendeu mau_

_Para me jogar fora de modo descortês_

_Apesar de eu ter lhe amado por tanto tempo_

_Me deleitando em sua companhia."_

"Bem, eu consegui as fazer cantar," disse Harry, olhando abaixo para o vociferante grupo de taças de vinho com hastes-verdes que estavam em cima da mesa na loja, Kelley & Pings's Casa das Curiosidades Encantadas. "Agora como é que eu faço pra elas calarem a boca?"

Hermione deu risada da expressão confusa no rosto dele. "Oh, elas cantam 'Greensleeves'," ela exclamou, vindo para ficar ao lado dele. "Harry, este é um presente adorável para Narcissa e Sirius."

"E são da época certa, não é?" Harry perguntou, colocando um braço em volta dela. Ela sentia-se aquecida e contente - a loja cheirava a canela e maças, e do lado de fora da janela ela podia ver a cidade de contos de fada que era Hogsmead, cada vitrine das lojas brilhando com velas douradas e prateadas. Estudantes em capas brilhantes e vestidos perambulavam para cima e para baixo pela Rua fria, entrando e saindo de iluminadas lojas aquecidas e Tavernas. Ela estava com Harry, e Ron estava sentado em uma mesa do lado, perto o suficiente para se alcançar, examinando um espelho enfeitiçado que ele estava considerando comprar para o aniversário de Ginny no começo de Fevereiro. Tudo estava perfeito - bem, quase tudo.

"Greensleeves não é uma canção de natal," Hermione disse alegremente. "É uma canção de amor."

E como se isso fosse uma dica, as taças encantadas se lançaram no segundo verso da música.

"_Now if you intend to show me disdain_

_Don't you know it all the more enraptures me,_

_For even so I still remain_

_Your lover in captivity."_

Hermione deu um tapinha na taça próxima com a sua varinha, e a música parou.

"Justamente quando eu estava começando a gostar," disse Harry, com um leve tom de protesto.

"É um bom presente, Harry," ela disse firmemente. "Compre elas."

"É, compre," disse Ron, olhando para cima e rindo, "Eu estou cheio de ver vitrines - Eu quero ir para a Adega e ver o que Fred e George prepararam."

Os olhos de Harry se acenderam. "Oh, certo - eu também quero." Ele olhou ponderadamente para as taças, e encolheu os ombros. "Eu vou levá-las - só é uma pena que elas não cantem 'I May Be A Tiny Chimney Sweep But I've Got An Enormous Broom...'" (Eu Posso Ser Um Pequeno Limpador de Chaminés Mas Eu Tenho Uma Vassoura Enorme)

Tendo arranjado para que as taças fossem mandadas via coruja para a Mansão na época apropriada, o trio se direcionou para a loja de Fred e George. Os gêmeos tinham realmente se superado com a sua decoração para o estabelecimento. Feitiços de ilusão tinham transformado a gigantesca entrada principal em uma paisagem de floresta, completa com Dedo-Duros, um Fiuum, um Gnomo da floresta e alegres Furanzãos. Havia um chafariz de vinho, lagos de chocolate, e videiras penduradas, que examinando mais de perto, se mostraram ser alcaçuz de maça-verde. As folhas das árvores eram de hortelã (e se fossem mordidas, transformavam o descuidado que a mastigava continuamente, em um grilo por cinco minutos. O aposento estava cheio de cricris). Bandejas de prata cobertas com doces flutuavam em intervalos - Hermione ignorou uma bandeja de Licor de Amasselha com a teoria de que provavelmente era melhor poupar os _amassos_ para o fim da noite. Terry Boot e Padma Patil estavam se alternando no Bungee-jumping que descia para um Poço sem Fundo, que havia sido alugado para a ocasião. Ron queria testar, mas Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Cair em um Poço sem Fundo uma vez já foi bom o bastante pra mim," ele declarou.

_N/T: Descrição dos benditos bichos:_

_*Jobberknoll__(Dedo-Duro)_ é encontrado no norte da Europa e nas Américas. É uma mistura de ave azul, toda sarapintada, que se alimenta de pequenos insetos. Não produz som nenhum até a hora de morrer quando deixa escapar um grito longo formado por todos os sons que ouviu durante a vida, regurgitados de trás pra frente. As penas do Dedo-Duro são usadas em soros da verdade e poções da memória.

_*Fwooper (Fiuum) _é uma ave africana com plumagem extremamente colorida; pode ser laranja, rosa, verde-clara ou amarela. Há muitos anos o Fiuum fornece penas para canetas de luxo bem como põe ovos com desenhos em cores vivas. A princípio prazeirosos, o canto desta ave acaba levando quem o escuta à loucura.

_*Jarvey (Furanzão) _é encontrado na Grã Bretanha, Irlanda e América do Norte. Assemelha-se a um furão de grande porte na maioria das espécies, exceto pelo fato de que é capaz de falar. Uma conversa propriamente dita, porém, ultrapassa a capacidade do Furanzão, que tende a se limitar a frases curtas e em geral grosseiras ditas num fluxo quase contínuo.

_Fonte: Animais Fantásticos e onde habitam._

A atração principal da noite, para à surpresa de todos, se mostrou ser Oliver Wood, de férias da sua estrelar posição como Goleiro para o União de Puddlemere. Oliver era um dos mais festejados jovens jogadores de Quadribol do país, notícia que não era surpresa pra ninguém que já o tinha visto jogar alguma vez. Não era tanto por ele ser talentoso - coisa que ele era - mas por ele ser implacavelmente determinado, e sempre foi.

Ron assobiou com a visão da multidão de garotas dando risadinhas e garotos fascinados com a fama, todos juntos em volta de Oliver, que estava sentado com Fred e George em uma cadeira dentro de uma tenda flutuante coberta com cortinas de fogo. Jana e Angelina estavam lá também, e dizer que elas pareciam inteiramente não afetadas pela presença de Oliver, teria sido um exagero. Ambas estavam corando e sorrindo. George e Fred, que estavam comendo um enorme Pirulito Troca-Cor, pareciam desconcertados.

"Quem teria imaginado que Oliver se tornaria um chamariz de mulheres?" disse Ron, sorrindo enquanto escolhia um copo de chocolate quente amanteigado de uma bandeja prateada flutuante. "Fred e George costumavam dizer que a única garota que iria ter uma chance com ele algum dia, seria uma com pernas realmente esguias e uma excelente audição - desse jeito ela poderia convencê-lo de que ela _era_ a Copa Mundial de Quadribol."

Harry jogou um olhar de relance para Hermione. "Você vai me deixar pelo Oliver, então?"

"Não," disse Hermione, "mas talvez eu te deixe por aquela mesa de chocolate bem ali." Ela se arqueou nas pontas dos pés e encarou as mesas de comida e doces que se estendiam ao longo das paredes. Havia Bolas de chocolate-branco, Licores de Amasselha, Puxadinhos de gelo feitos de açúcar, e Pingüins de menta adocicados. O estomago dela roncou levemente. "Você deveria ir dar um Oi para o Oliver, Harry - ele sempre gostou muito de você."

"Mas tem uma multidão em volta dele -" Harry começou a dizer com vergonha.

Hermione bufou. "Ele vai falar com _você_," ela disse firmemente, e deu à ele um leve empurrão. "Então, vai lá."

Harry foi, e Hermione se direcionou para cima da mesa para agarrar o último Picolé Nunca-Derrete de uma prataria de ouro antes que Lavender Brown (que já tinha comido três) pudesse surrupiar ele. Ron, indo atrás dela, se contentou com uma Sardinha Açucarada. Hermione olhou para ele e enrugou o nariz. "Como você _consegue_ comer essas coisas?"

"Prática," disse Ron, e mordeu a Sardinha ao meio com habilidade.

"Argh," disse Hermione, de maneira decidida.

"Mmm. Crocante." Ron riu em volta da Sardinha. "Eu te desafio a comer uma."

"Urgh. Sem chance."

"Vamos lá." Ele estendeu a Sardinha, e ela ria e afastava a mão dele para longe.

"Você nunca comeu aquele Pirulito de sangue que eu te desafiei à comer no terceiro ano," ela ressaltou orgulhosamente.

"De qualquer forma eu lambi ele." Ron estremeceu. "Eu estou completamente certo de que aquilo é o gosto que a _Maldade_ deve ter."

"Bem, eu não vou lamber sua Sardinha."

"Não," interrompeu Lavender, que esteve obviamente escutando. "Harry não iria gostar disso, não é?"

Ron engasgou com o seu doce.

"Lavender!" disse Hermione, mas Lavender já tinha se esgueirado para longe com um sorrisinho maléfico. Hermione suspirou e olhou para Ron. "Eu não acho que ela jamais tenha te perdoado por aquele seu comentário do Urano," ela disse.

Mas Ron estava olhando para além dela, em direção a tenda flutuante em cima do Lago de Xarope de hortelã. "Harry parece diferente," ele disse. "Melhor."

Hermione se virou e olhou para onde ele estava olhando, e viu Oliver Wood se levantando para dar à Harry um abraço amistoso. Ela notou com uma pontada que agora Harry estava mais alto que Oliver. "Ele esta um pouco melhor esses dias," ela disse. "Eu só espero que continue assim."

"Você sabe o por quê?" Os olhos de Ron estavam intensos. "Você disse alguma coisa pra ele?"

"Bem, eu disse um pouco, mas eu realmente não creio que tenha sido eu. Eu acho que tem algo haver com o Draco quase ter sido morto. Eu acho que o Harry esta tentando e tentando se focar em outras coisas além do que o esta perturbando, e isso deu à ele algo para se concentrar. Você sabe como ele é. Ele gosta de ter alguma coisa pra _fazer_, pra sentir que ele esta sendo eficiente. De outra forma..."

"Ele perde o controle," Ron terminou.

"Isso mesmo."

"Bem, é ótimo que ele tenha voltado ao controle. Eu só espero que isso permaneça desse jeito." disse Ron.

"Você não parece muito feliz."

"Eu estou," disse Ron lentamente, e ela podia perceber que ele estava medindo seu discurso cuidadosamente, "mas considerando que ele passou seis meses se recusando a me contar o que esta errado, e desconversando quando eu pergunto à ele, me deixa pessimista quando eu escuto que o problema se curou por si mesmo. Ele deve estar deixando isso de lado por enquanto, mas esse problema vai simplesmente retornar depois, o que quer que isso seja."

Hermione mordeu seu lábio e olhou de volta para a tenda. Harry já havia saído, e estava se movendo de volta em direção à eles através da multidão. Ela não teve problema em distinguir seu cabelo escuro e capa listrada de azul nem mesmo entre o grande grupo de pessoas. Mas por outro lado, ela sempre esteve certa de que ela e Harry seriam capazes de achar um ao outro em qualquer multidão, que até mesmo em um baile à fantasia eles iriam conhecer o outro instantaneamente, pelo toque, ou som ou instinto. Ela se virou de volta em direção à Ron.

"Isso não é justo," ela disse, sua voz baixa e feroz. "Não é justo."

Simpatia brotou em seus olhos azuis. "Eu sei," ele disse. "Mas você não pode deixar isso atrapalhar o curso da sua vida, Hermione. Harry não iria querer isso." _Não iria?_ Ela pensou, enquanto Harry veio para ficar de pé ao lado dela, e pegou sua mão com a dele. _Não iria, mesmo?_

* * *

Draco ficou de pé na porta de entrada do castelo e observou os alunos do sétimo-ano partirem, até que os jardins ficaram vazios e ele pode mais uma vez escutar o vento. Então ele se virou, e foi de volta para dentro. Apesar das decorações festivas, havia certa melancolia solitária no salão de entrada uma vez que todos os alunos já tinham partido. A única pessoa lá era Pansy Parkinson, segurando firme uma grande caixa de presente verde com laço vermelho. Ela olhou furiosa quando viu Draco, e desapareceu abaixo pelas escadas que conduziam para as Masmorras da Sonserina, sua sola da bota estalando por cima dos pedaços de enfeite descartados e confetes que se espalhavam pelo chão.

Draco olhou ela sair, deu os ombros, e se direcionou para as portas duplas na parede distante. Elas balançaram e abriram para deixá-lo passar, e ele finalmente caminhou para dentro do Grande Salão.

O Baile de Inverno começou antes do Pub Crawl, então pareceu à Draco como se o jantar já tivesse sido devorado, e a dança tivesse começado. A cada ano a decoração era bem semelhante ao ano anterior: luzes incandescentes, velas finas e brilhantes, fileiras de árvores de pêra em que nos galhos gorjeavam perdizes agitando suas pálidas asas. Brilhantes pacotes surpresas flutuavam por volta de um metro e noventa do chão (Weasley teria batido sua cabeça em um, Draco imaginou) e de vez em quando acontecia uma grande explosão abafada, quando um estudante escolhia um pacote no ar e o estourava, enchendo o ar com pétalas de flores, pequenos doces, ou uma chuva de brinquedos.

Draco deu uma olhada na pista de dança, procurando, de certa forma contra sua vontade, por flamejantes cabelos vermelhos. - e lá estava Charlie, dançando com a Professora Sinistra, que tinha um olhar completamente predatório em seu rosto. Lupin estava na mesa dos professores, tendo o que parecia ser uma desconfortável conversa com Snape. Dumbledore estava absorto em uma conversa com Madame Pomfrey. O olhar de Draco passava rápido pela multidão, na maioria composta por alunos mais jovens que ele não reconhecia, e então os dançarinos se separaram como água, e lá estavam eles.

Ele viu Ginny primeiro. Seu vestido de cetim verde a fazia parecer como um delicado caule de flor, coroado com pétalas de cabelo de fogo. Seus ombros delgados estavam expostos acima do vestido, sua pele muito branca, manchada com ouro onde as luzes das velas a tocavam. Seamus, loiro e bonito em vestes azul escura, segurava Ginny pelas mãos e a estava puxando em direção à pista de dança; Ginny estava rindo e sacudindo sua cabeça. Ela parecia feliz: tão descomplicada. Isso fez Draco ficar triste de um jeito que ele não esperava.

Eles dois começaram a dançar. Draco se lembrou de como é dançar com Ginny. Ela dançava do jeito que ela se parecia com seu cabelo brilhante flutuando ao seu redor: como fogo, resplandecente e ligeiro. Ele viu Seamus tropeçar, acompanhando ela na dança. Ele estava conciso e egocentricamente divertido. Não que ele estivesse surpreso que Seamus não pudesse manter os passos com ela. Teria sido difícil manter os passos com o fogo. Ela girou para longe de Seamus novamente, e dessa vez ele nem mesmo tentou segui-la; em vez disso, rindo, ele a puxou de volta na direção dele, e colocou seus braços em volta dela. As mãos dele se encontraram no dorso das costas dela, onde o vestido afundava em formato de V, os dedos dele brancos contra o cetim verde. Ginny se moveu sem reclamar para dentro do círculo do seu abraço, deslizando suas mãos acima para fechar em volta do pescoço dele.

Draco se virou. Ele se sentiu bisbilhoteiro, observando, e desesperadamente fora de lugar. Silenciosamente, ele se afastou do público dançarino e se encaminhou de volta para a entrada. Ele se recordou de Hermione pegando suas mãos com as dela, e suplicando para ele ir junto para Hogsmead. Ele não queria fazer isso também, de qualquer forma. Não era divertido estar com Hermione, Ron e Harry todos juntos. Eles criaram um círculo fechado que nenhum intruso podia penetrar. E nem ele pretendia tentar isso. Ele empurrou as portas duplas e passou através delas, inconsciente de que Ginny tinha girado dentro do círculo dos braços de Seamus para observá-lo ir.

Ele caminhou pelos degraus de entrada do castelo e se direcionou para o Leste, em direção ao jardim de rosas. Estava vazio e adorável sob as estrelas, o chão empoeirado com uma iluminação açucarada coberta de neve. Ele fez seu caminho pela passagem estreita entre dois arbustos decorados com luzes coloridas. Ainda era cedo, e nenhum casal apaixonado já tinha ocupado seu lugar nas moitas dos arbustos. Na realidade, ele estava sozinho. Sozinho em um jardim que cheirava fortemente à rosas e floresta, sob um céu coberto com brilhantes fragmentos de estrelas. E ele se sentiu... solitário. Isso não era comum para ele. Ele havia crescido de uma criança completamente independente para um rapaz completamente independente.

As outras pessoas tinham sempre aparentado não serem totalmente reais, fantoches sendo movimentados através de um palco escuro. Nunca tinha ocorrido à ele, até esse ano, que ele talvez precisasse de mais alguém, ou querer mais alguém. Que existiam outras pessoas no mundo tão reais e vivas quanto ele, ainda o surpreendia algumas vezes como algo chocante. Ainda mais estranho era que agora ele suspeitava que elas talvez fossem mais reais e vivas do que ele. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, eles pareciam irradiar um espírito brilhante em comum, do qual ele não fazia parte e não entendia verdadeiramente.

Ele viu Ginny novamente contra suas pálpebras fechadas, dançando através do salão de baile com Seamus. Ela parecia tão feliz. Ele nunca a havia feito feliz desse jeito. Talvez, depois de tudo, ele tivesse feito a coisa certa. Não até que seu sapato batesse contra alguma coisa dura, que ele se deu conta de que em seu estado distraído, ele tinha se desviado para fora do caminho e entrado no jardim ornamental de pedras. Ele se virou para voltar ao caminho, mas ele não estava mais sozinho. Havia alguém ali. Um alguém com ombros-desnudos e cetim verde cintilante, o seu rosto emoldurado em uma cascata de cabelos ardentes. Alguém que o estava observando tão intensamente quanto, mais cedo, ele a tinha observado.

"Ginny," ele disse.

* * *

Já passava da meia-noite, e o 'Três Vassouras' estava cheio de risadas e gritaria. Hermione, agradavelmente cansada e muito contente, se sentava em uma das longas mesas em frente ao fogo, suas luvas retiradas, um quente copo de cerveja amanteigada seguro em suas mãos. Parvati Patil e sua irmã Padma estavam sentadas no outro lado da mesa; Lavender já tinha desaparecido há um longo tempo atrás para se agarrar com Mark Nott, seu ficante sonserino-loiro-e-bonitão.

Com um bocejo, Hermione olhou para o lado mais distante do aposento, onde Harry estava perto de Ron. Eles estavam rindo de Neville, que, com Justin e Dean, estava jogando um jogo de Cabra-cega (Blindfold Spark), e tinha acabado de bater na parede. Ela viu Harry levantar suas mãos e virar Neville ao redor, de forma que agora ele estava encarando o caminho certo, e sorriu para si mesma. Neville foi ao caminho indicado, e Ron se inclinou para rir com Justin e Dean. Harry ficou onde estava, parecendo preocupado. Ela notou o jeito que o lugar pareceu se rearrumar em volta de Harry, assim ele se tornava seu ponto central. Mas talvez isso só acontecesse porque ele era o ponto central dela.

Levou um momento para que ela percebesse que mais alguém, alguém que tinha vindo se sentar perto dela, também estava olhando para ele.

Era Blaise Zabini. Ela tinha um leve sorriso em seu belo rosto, e seus olhos verdes - não tão claros quanto os de Harry, mas um escuro, verde florestal - estavam sombreados pelas suas grossas pestanas. Ela estava mordiscando muito ponderadamente uma Bomba de Licor de Cereja, comendo a cobertura vermelha açucarada da base do doce. "Você sabe," ela disse em um tom de conspiração, "Eu tenho que te cumprimentar pelo jeito com que você deixou o Harry apresentável. Eu costumava achar que ele tinha uma aparência terrivelmente engraçada, mas você realmente o aprimorou.

"Obrigada," disse Hermione cortês. "Obrigada, Blaise, por esse insulto encoberto."

"Oh, não pretendi ofender," disse Blaise com doçura. "Ele esta simplesmente deslumbrante agora. Eu poderia comê-lo inteiro com uma colher," e ela mordeu outro pedaço de seu doce, e sorriu.

"Se você vai olhar maliciosamente para o meu namorado, faça isso em outro lugar," disse Hermione friamente.

"Oh, eu não pensei que você fosse se importar," Blaise respondeu impertinente. " Afinal, eu ja te vi olhando para o meu," e então ela se foi, andando arrogantemente entre a multidão como se ela fosse dona deles. Hermione olhou para ela com repugnância, e com um pequeno sentimento frígido em seu coração. Ela se virou de volta para Parvati, que tinha as duas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Eu não sabia que você conhecia ela," Parvati disse.

"E não conheço," disse Hermione resumidamente.

"Bem, Harry e Ron certamente parecem conhecer," disse Parvati, a voz dela carregada com ironia.

"O que...?" Hermione se virou, e viu, em pânico, que Blaise estava agora de pé próxima a Ron e Harry. Ela estava jogando seu brilhante cabelo para as costas e sorrindo, e tanto Ron quanto Harry a estavam encarando com idênticas expressões de assombro. "O que ela esta dizendo pra eles?" Hermione exclamou, se erguendo pela metade do seu assento.

Parvati fungou alto. "Eu não saberia dizer. Eu não falo à língua das 'vadias idiotas'. Ela fez uma pausa. "Bem, você podia ir lá descobrir!"

Hermione, se levantando, viu Blaise fazer uma coisa que se parecia muito com colocar uma mão no ombro de Harry e se mover mais para perto dele... Ela chegou ao lado de Harry em alguns segundos, se colocando entre Blaise e ambos os rapazes. Harry piscou para ela, parecendo surpreso. "Hermione! Decidiu que quer jogar Cabra-Cega?"

"Não," disse Hermione, ignorando Blaise, que estava olhando para ela com divertimento. "Eu quero sair pra caminhar."

Harry piscou os olhos para ela. "Não sozinha?"

"Não. Não sozinha." Hermione pegou a mão dele. "Com você." Ela olhou para Ron, que estava espiando entre ela e Blaise com uma expressão curiosa. "Você pode guardar o forte a salvo sem ele por um instante?"

Ron retornou o olhar dela com uma expressão de fato muito peculiar. "Claro, se é importante."

"É importante," disse Hermione, e puxou Harry atrás dela tão de repente, que os óculos dele voaram de sua mão; ela viu Ron pegar os óculos no ar pelo canto de seus olhos. Ela estava vagamente ciente de Blaise gritando atrás deles, algo sobre os garotos lá de fora atirarem bolas de neve em casais descuidados que estavam dando amassos, mas Hermione não prestou atenção. Ela empurrou a porta da frente do 'Três Vassouras' aberta, arrastou Harry atrás dela, e não parou até que estava no pé das escadas.

"Ok," disse Harry, assim que ela parou. Ela se virou para olhá-lo; ele parecia confuso. "Essa foi uma perfeita imitação de um morcego fugindo do inferno. O que está errado?"

Hermione olhou para ele, percebendo que estava sem fôlego. O ar frio já estava avermelhando as bochechas dele, e na luz fosca que vinha do 'Três Vassouras', seus olhos estavam muito verdes. "Eu só... queria ficar a sós com você," disse ela de forma não convincente.

"Ok," disse Harry outra vez, bastante tolerável. "Por quê?"

Ela abriu a boca para responder, e depois parou enquanto um grupo de risonhas garotas da Corvinal passou perto deles subindo os degraus. Com um suspiro, Hermione olhou pra cima e pra baixo da rua buscando por um lugar onde eles pudessem ir. No ano anterior ela e Ron tinham sempre ido ao beco atrás do 'Três Vassouras' para conversar e ficar sozinhos... Ela espiou para à esquerda e viu que o pequeno portão de ferro que barrava o caminho ainda estava lá. Ela gesticulou para Harry segui-la, e o conduziu rapidamente em direção a entrada do beco. Ela abriu o portão com um rápido Alohomora, e então ela e Harry passaram o portão, e ele o estava fechando atrás deles. Era um estreito, beco sem-saída, iluminado apenas pelas luzes que vinham da janela do 'Três Vassouras'. Os paralelepípedos sob os pés estavam brilhantes com o resplandecer do gelo, e havia caixas vazias de cerveja amanteigada e 'Vodka Sangue de Dragão' empilhadas negligentemente contra a parede.

Harry olhou ao redor, confuso - para as paredes de pedras lisas, a sombria escuridão, a estreita faixa de céu estrelado no alto. "Sobre o que você quer falar?" ele perguntou, e se virou para olhá-la. O vento soprou seu cabelo preto através do seu rosto, e na intensa luz da lua ela pode se ver refletida nos olhos dele.

Por um momento, ela se manteve ali, insegura. Ela só quis sair daquela sala, para ficar a sós com Harry. Mas agora que eles estavam lá fora, no cortante ar frio da noite, o céu acima cheio de estrelas e elevado, e ela não tinha nada que pudesse dizer para ele. E a noite estava adorável. Tudo parecia salpicado com diamantes, até mesmo o estreito beco imundo e as caixas vazias empilhadas contra as paredes. A luz das estrelas tingia o cabelo de Harry com prata, envidraçava sua pele nua com platina onde o colarinho de sua camisa caia para fora de sua garganta, e estrelava cada um de seus cílios extremamente escuros com uma luz perolada. O corpo dela tremeu quando ela olhou para ele, como se soubesse coisas que ela não sabia.

Ele estava olhando abaixo para ela, meio indagador, meio divertido, e depois o que quer que ele tenha visto nos olhos dela compeliu o divertimento de sua expressão. Ele tomou fôlego, e ela viu a pulsação na base da garganta dele começar a golpear forte, o sangue dele se agitando igual ao dela.

"Hermione..." ele começou, e apesar de todas as suas preocupações, ela o puxou para perto, com força contra ela, e o beijou.

* * *

Draco olhou para ela sem se surpreender, como se ele tivesse esperado vê-la ali. "Olá, Ginny," ele disse. "Esgueirando-se para Hogsmeade, não é? Eu temo que tenha de denunciar você."

Ela sorriu. Ela não podia evitar. Ele estava bonito na luz das estrelas, até mais do que o de costume. Seu cabelo prateado e olhos refletiam a luz pálida como espelhos, e as sombras descreviam os perfeitos ossos do seu rosto. Seamus era bonito, mas... se dando conta de que ela não deveria estar pensando em Seamus, ela direcionou o copo que estava segurando em suas mãos na direção de Draco, meio sem jeito. "Eu te trouxe um pouco de chá quente," ela disse. "Eu achei que você pudesse estar com frio aqui fora."

Chegando perto, Draco pegou o copo dela educadamente. "Obrigado," ele disse. "Legal de sua parte pensar em mim, especialmente quando você esta ocupada com o seu encontro, e tudo o mais."

"Bem, eu..."

"Ou você estava entediada?" Seus olhos claros examinaram o rosto dela com divertimento. "Dançar com o Capitão papelão não é tão maneiro quanto achou que seria?"

"Não, Seamus é um rapaz maravilhoso e..."

"Você sabe, eu bati nele com uma chaleira uma vez, e ele chorou como um bebê."

"Draco, ele _era_ um bebê. Ele tinha quatro anos. Deixa isso pra lá."

"Eu deixei isso pra lá. Já foi. Olha, se você esta feliz eu estou feliz por você. Nós podemos... sair juntos pra encontros em duplas." Draco olhou para seu copo de chá quente, e então esvaziou em um só gole, como se ele estivesse esperançoso que tivesse álcool ali. (Não tinha álcool.) Ele amassou o copo vazio e atirou na direção das roseiras. O copo aterrissou entre os arbustos, e uma pequena Fada das Flores escalou o galho, olhando desaprovadamente para Draco, e desapareceu com o copo nas mãos.

"Bem, obrigada por estar feliz por mim," Ginny disse. "De verdade."

"Não de importância a isso."

"Agora que eu tenho Seamus, nós podemos ser amigos novamente sem Blaise se importar," ela adicionou colocando uma mecha de cabelo solta atrás de sua orelha. Ela estava ciente de que estava provocando ele, mas por alguma razão ela não sentiu que pudesse parar. "Isso não é maravilhoso?"

"Certo." Os olhos prateados dele estavam vagos e ilegíveis. "Amigos."

"Eu quero dizer, isso era parte do problema, não era? Blaise. Ela não gosta de mim."

"Eu não tenho certeza se ela gosta de alguém," ele disse, o que não era uma espécie de resposta.

"Ela deve gostar de você," Ginny disse.

"Eu não apostaria dinheiro nisso," disse Draco, fez uma careta, e sentou-se no banco de pedra mais próximo, se inclinando em suas mãos. Ele esticou suas longas pernas a sua frente, e olhou depressivamente para a ponta de suas botas, que cintilavam, pretas e polidas, na luz da lua. "Eu acho que metade da razão pela qual ela sai comigo, são os pais dela. "Eles são uma coisa e tanto." Ele suspirou. "Eu preferia não falar da Blaise, na verdade."

"Você não se importa de perder seu Pub Crawl?" Ginny perguntou à ele.

Draco encolheu os ombros. "Não muito. Eu realmente só queria ficar sozinho." Ele conteve-se com a expressão dela. "Esta tudo bem - eu estava começando a ficar solitário. Sente-se."

Ginny mordeu o lábio. Ela sabia que devia voltar para dentro - ela tinha dito a Seamus que estava indo lá em cima pegar outra capa, como se ela estivesse com frio, e ela não estava certa de até quando essa desculpa a iria segurar. "Tudo bem," ela disse. "Só por um minuto," e ela se sentou, tão longe dele quanto podia, no minúsculo banco que de forma alguma não era muito distante. "Eu estou feliz que você esta melhor," ela adicionou descontraída. Ela viu ele começar a sorrir, e acrescentou rapidamente, "Harry estava seriamente preocupado, e ele tem estado tão desanimado ultimamente..."

"Uh-Huh," disse Draco de forma neutra. "Ele parece melhor de qualquer forma, não parece?"

"Eu suponho... bem, você poderia ver dentro da cabeça dele se você realmente quisesse, não é? Você me responde isso então.

"Provavelmente eu poderia," ele disse. "Mas eu não faria."

"Porque não?"

Draco encolheu os ombros. "Eu respeito a privacidade dele." Ele inclinou sua cabeça pra cima para olhar o céu, seus olhos pensativos. Seu cabelo prateado jorrando luz das estrelas. "Ou talvez eu só não queira saber o que ele esta pensando."

"Você não confia nele?"

"Claro que eu confio. Mas você não pode controlar sempre o que pensa. Sobre o que você sonha, o que você quer. Se você pudesse, não haveria necessidade para tipos de coisas como auto-controle."

Ginny tremeu, e Draco se moveu para perto dela, como que em instinto. Ela se perguntou se ele tinha se dado conta do quão perto eles estavam sentados. "Harry tem bastante auto-controle," ela disse, em uma voz que pareceu fina aos seus próprios ouvidos.

Draco olhou para ela, quase como se estivesse surpreso. "Não, ele não tem," ele disse.

"Claro que ele tem! Pense nas coisas que ele fez. Quanto auto-controle ele deve ter tido pra trazer o corpo de Cedrico de volta para a escola - quando ele sabia o que estava enfrentando - e quando ele estava na Câmara Secreta, comigo-"

"Certo," Draco interrompeu um pouco irritado. "Obrigado, eu posso viver sem uma apresentação de _Os melhores sucessos de Harry Potter_."

Ginny olhou furiosamente para ele.

"Eu não estou minimizando nada do que ele tenha feito," disse Draco, sua voz levemente distante. "Não existe alguém tão corajoso, ou mais determinado - em um estilo descuidado Grifinório de ser. Mas isso não necessariamente representa o tipo de auto-controle que eu estou falando. Ele não esconde o que sente. Ele nunca foi capaz de esconder. Você não saberia - você nunca tentou manipular esse fácil acesso emocional dele. Eu já. Eu gastei anos tentando magoá-lo. Deixe-me te dizer, com o Harry você sempre sabe quando você marcou um ponto e realmente o machucou. O rosto inteiro dele se destrói. Tudo ao redor dele desmorona como se ele tivesse sido chutado em todos os lugares do corpo de uma só vez. É -"

"De cortar o coração," Ginny interrompeu.

Draco olhou para ela com olhos estreitos.

"Não, eu não continuo apaixonada pelo Harry," ela disse, respondendo a questão que não foi perguntada. "E eu não estou certa de que alguma vez eu estive - mas eu costumava gastar muito tempo observando ele. Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer."

Draco chutou um pedaço de cascalho com a ponta de sua bota. "Talvez você entenda," ele disse. "De qualquer jeito, é isso que eu quero dizer. Harry não pode esconder as coisas desse jeito. Ele é transparente como vidro. Fala sério, quando você percebeu que ele estava apaixonado pela Hermione?"

Ginny se sentiu corar. "Meu quarto ano," ela disse calmamente, "Talvez meu quinto - eu não estava aqui naquele ano, mas eu os vi todos no Natal na Toca. Eu me lembro que Hermione estava ensinando Harry como montar uma árvore de Natal dos bruxos, e eu o vi observando Hermione enquanto ela estava tecendo uma teia de luzes sobre um galho. Eu vi a expressão no rosto dele e eu só - soube." A garganta dela se fechou com a lembrança da dor desse momento. Não só a sua dor - ela também tinha sentido pelo seu irmão. Mais tarde eles tinham conversado sobre isso, e Ron havia dito que sempre soube, mas ela freqüentemente se perguntava se isso era verdade. Ele a havia chocado com o quão bem ele tinha encarado isso, quando isso aconteceu. Talvez um pouco bem demais. "E quanto - quanto a você?"

"Oh, no último ano," disse Draco, com um inesperado encolher de ombros. "Teria percebido mais cedo, mas eu estava um pouco cego por tudo aquilo dela-namorar-a-coisa-do-Weasley - oh, me desculpa. Seu irmão." Ele deu um sorriso, um relâmpago claro na escuridão. "Harry estava olhando pra ela na aula de Poções quando ele achou que ela não iria reparar. Olhando fixamente pra ela como se ela fosse água no deserto. Tão óbvio, realmente. Eu me lembro de capturar aquele olhar e pensar, "Aha. Ele esta enlouquecido com ela e é estúpido demais pra perceber isso. Me pergunto como eu posso usar isso?"

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça. "Isso é realmente grotesco, você sabe. E como você fez isso?"

"Como eu fiz o que?"

"Usou isso."

"Eu não usei. A coisa da Poção Polissuco aconteceu antes que eu tivesse chance."

"Justiça poética," disse Ginny, firmemente.

"O que?"

"Você me ouviu. Você estava prestes a usar o fato de Harry amar Hermione contra ele. E então..." A voz dela se esgotou antes que ela desviasse para dentro do território perigoso que eles tinham concordado em não discutir. "Que coisa horrível pra se fazer, que isso teria sido."

"Eu concordo," disse Draco, sua voz transparente e dura como vidro. "E tem outra coisa incômoda sobre isso."

"O que?"

"Bem, Eu não posso ter sido a única pessoa que teve essa idéia."

"Essa idéia?"

"De usá-la para atingi-lo. Vamos lá, Ginny. Todo mundo tem uma fraqueza. Ele é protegido em outros sentidos. Não onde ela esta envolvida."

"Bem, se deixar você mesmo amar alguém é uma fraqueza -" ela começou de forma rígida.

"É claro que é," disse Draco, como se ela tivesse dito alguma coisa muito estúpida.

"Eu acho que você esta falando igual ao seu pai," disse Ginny suavemente.

"Eu acho que eu estou falando demais," Draco respondeu, e se sentou ereto. "Não importa."

"Você esta subestimando o Harry," Ginny disse. "Ele nunca deixou danos acontecerem com ninguém que ele se importa. Se isso é uma fraqueza, então ele tem uma dúzia. Meu irmão. Sirius. Hagrid. Você." Ela estendeu a mão, e a colocou no ombro dele. O suave cabelo loiro prateado que caia por suas orelhas só tocou de leve o topo de seus dedos. "Ele não esta protegido em assuntos onde você esta envolvido, tampouco."

"Oh, não," disse Draco em um tipo de voz distante, "Eu acho que ele me sacrificaria junto com todo o resto."

"Draco -"

"Ele é um herói, não é? Isso é o que eles fazem. Sacrifícios por um bem maior."

"Ele precisa de você," Ginny disse.

Draco olhou para ela. Seus olhos claros e prata, intactos de nenhuma sombra de azul, verde ou cinza. "Harry não precisa de nenhum de nós nem um oitavo do que todos nós precisamos dele," Draco disse. É _o que_ ele é, muito mais do que _quem_ ele é. Ele é o herói, nós somos seus companheiros. Nós somos satélites. Nós giramos em volta do que ele faz."

"Você não acha que ele precisa de nós? Você disse que ele precisa da Hermione... não disse?"

"Ele esta apaixonado por ela," disse Draco. "E mais do que isso. Você sabe que ele quase foi selecionado pra Sonserina, não sabe? Isso, dentre outras coisas - ele sempre sente como se de alguma forma ele fosse uma fraude. Esse pensamento esta por trás da mente dele, a cada dia. É a razão de ele querer vencer, demonstrar sua capacidade o tempo todo, o porquê de ele nunca desistir, o porquê de ele não ter que ser só _bom o suficiente_, mas quase chegar perto da maldita perfeição. Ele tem medo do que ele pode ser capaz de ser, se ele não se segurar. Mas Hermione - ele me contou uma vez que ela o vê não do jeito que ele é, mas do jeito que ele queria ser. Que ela vê um mundo melhor do que o que nós vivemos um melhor Harry do que o Harry que realmente existe. Eu acho que ele vê Hermione como a custódia da sua melhor identidade. Ela o protege não só do mundo, mas também de si próprio - eu estou fazendo algum sentido?"

Ginny se deu conta de que ela estava olhando fixamente para ele. "Sim, de uma forma alarmante." ela disse.

"Mas isso é uma faca de dois gumes," disse Draco, os olhos dele no rosto dela agora, se encontrando com os seus próprios olhos, o olhar deles se engajando. "Porque quanto mais ele sente que talvez não seja a pessoa que ela acha que ele é, mais receoso ele fica de que ele pode nunca se tornar essa pessoa, com mais medo ele fica de que um dia ela vai perceber o que ele realmente é, e vai deixá-lo. E levar com ela não só ela mesma, o que já iria quase matá-lo, mas também a sua visão de um melhor Harry, do qual ele sempre quis ser. E isso é algo que pode fazer até mesmo o que Voldemort não pode."

"O que?"

"Destruí-lo." Ele estendeu a mão e tocou o cacho de cabelo que tinha caído em frente aos olhos dela, o colocando de volta atrás de sua orelha, de um jeito distraído. "Ele acha que ele tem que ser perfeito, e que se ele não for perfeito, ele não é ninguém. Ele não entende que todos nós temos que lutar com todos os nossos piores impulsos para sermos o que queremos, que nós temos que abrir mão de coisas, que nós desapontamos as pessoas que amamos, que mesmo que você ame muito alguém algumas vezes isso simplesmente não vai se concretizar, e você tem que entender que não é nada sem eles, e -"

"Nós ainda estamos falando sobre o Harry?" Ginny disse, sua voz muito suave.

Por um momento, Draco ficou imóvel, olhando para ela. A sensação do olhar dele no rosto dela era como uma carícia, se não uma das mais gentis. E depois seus olhos ficaram vazios, como se persianas tivessem sido colocadas sobre eles, e ele se sentou com os braços cruzados e longe dela. "Sinto muito," ele disse. "Eu estou sendo desconexo. Eu acho que foi a perda de sangue. Ou alguma coisa."

"Não," ela disse, e estendeu a mão para tocar nas dele, então pensou melhor nisso e deixou suas mãos caírem em seu próprio colo. "Você não estava sendo desconexo - você estava fazendo sentido e eu estou feliz, porque eu tenho estado tão preocupada sobre Hermione e Harry e -"

"Você não devia se preocupar," Draco respondeu, ainda distante. "É a noite do seu Baile de Inverno. Você devia se divertir."

Ela queria dizer a ele que estava se divertindo, que esses poucos minutos com ele lá fora no perfumado ar de rosas, e intensa noite fria, foram os melhores momentos que ela teve em meses; que ela amava o jeito que ele falava com ela, o jeito que ninguém mais falava, como se não houvesse uma pergunta que ela pudesse ser frágil demais pra lidar com a verdade; o jeito que ele abria sua mente para ela e não a persuadia ou bajulava ou a tratava com condescendência. E ele nunca tinha sido nada dessas coisas ruins, nem mesmo quando estava sendo asqueroso. "Você quer que eu volte?" ela perguntou.

"Não, mas você devia," ele disse, sem olhar para outro lugar. "Volte e seja linda pro Seamus. É desperdício ser pra mim."

Ela hesitou, olhando para ele. O momento parecia equilibrado em um ponto cristalino, afiado e como diamantes. "Você acha que eu sou linda?" ela perguntou.

Ele olhou abaixo, para as próprias mãos, e depois acima para ela. Quando ele falou, foi em uma voz sem tom, que fez tudo ainda mais sincero de certo modo pela falta de comoção. "Você é tão linda, que é difícil olhar pra você por muito tempo," ele disse.

Houve um longo silêncio. O momento estendido entre eles, afiado e tenso e prolongado. Ele estava olhando para ela, e em seus olhos ela podia ver o reflexo da luz da lua, e ela se recordou do prazer inebriante da boca dele sobre a sua, então ela fez uma coisa que ela nunca havia feito antes, e o beijou.

Ele estava sentado e não de pé; eles estavam quase da mesma altura. Ela não teve que se esticar para cima pra beijá-lo. Ela só teve que se inclinar pra frente para cobrir a boca dele com a sua. Ela nunca tinha iniciado um beijo. Os outros tinham sempre a beijado primeiro. Ela não podia acreditar que estava fazendo isso, e mesmo assim ela estava. A prova estava ali: a boca dele contra a sua própria, tensa e reprimida no início, e depois suavizando conforme ele rendia-se dentro do beijo, estendendo a mão à frente para puxá-la na direção dele. Seus braços moveram-se em volta dela e a pressionaram com força contra ele, tão apertado que o fecho da capa dele encravou de forma afiada e quase dolorosa na base da garganta dela. Ela podia sentir as mãos dele no veludo do seu vestido, deslizando acima para tocar sua pele nua. Os dedos dele queimavam, dez delgadas varinhas de fogo, e ela sentiu seu sangue cantar em suas veias.

E então tinha acabado. Tão rápido quanto ele a tinha puxado na direção dele, ele a tinha afastado. Suas mão estavam no ombro dela agora, a pressionando para longe tão determinadamente como no momento anterior ele a puxava para si. "Não," ele disse, sua voz um pouco irregular, e depois mais firme, "Não."

Ele a soltou. Ela ficou sentada onde estava, certa de que estava vermelha de humilhação. Levou um momento antes que ela percebesse que a queimação por trás dos seus olhos eram lágrimas. Quando ela falou, sua voz tremia. "Mais que droga, Draco," ela sussurou. "O que você está jogando?"

Ele levantou seu rosto. A escura luz da lua prateava as sombras sob os olhos e bochechas dele. "Você me perguntou," ele disse. "Eu disse que você era linda - isso é tudo."

"Você não pode dizer coisas assim pra mim," ela disse. "E não ser sincero quando as diz."

"Eu sou sincero em tudo o que digo. Esse é meu pecado mais importuno."

"Então _por quê_?" As palavras pareciam rasgadas fora da garganta dela. "Se você gosta de mim, se você acha que sou bonita, então por quê?"

Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer, é claro. Ele olhou para longe. "Harry gosta de você. Ele provavelmente também acha que você é bonita. Porque não perguntar isso a _ele_?"

"Porque não é desse jeito conosco; ele esta apaixonado por alguém," ela disse, e depois se interrompeu. "E - e você também esta, não é?"

Ele não disse nada. Ele estava olhando abaixo para suas mãos, com uma feroz e desesperada intensidade. Ele parecia estar se segurando, com tanta força como se ele estivesse tentando se prevenir de bater nela.

"Blaise," ela disse. "Como você pode? Ela é horrível."

Draco olhou para longe.

"Ou não é ela - oh, claro que não é ela," Ginny murmurou. Ela sentiu como se estivesse sendo despedaçada por dentro. "Você -"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso," ele disse. A voz dele machucava como a ponta de um diamante. Os olhos dele estavam indecifráveis novamente. Ele a tinha desejado. Ela sabia que ele a tinha desejado; ela não era estúpida, ou cega. Mas ele tinha empurrado ela para longe, e estava fazendo tão tranquilamente. "Não há propósito em falar nisso."

Ginny não tirou os olhos dele. Por alguma razão, ela estava escutando a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça. Isso tinha acontecido meses atrás, quando ela havia contado à Hermione que ela estava começando a ter sentimentos por Draco. E ela tinha se queixado que Draco não iria dizer à ela que ele retribuía esses sentimentos. O que Hermione tinha dito? "_Isso significa que ele gosta de você o suficiente pra não querer que você tenha falsas expectativas sobre ele. Você tem que entender - ele não mente. Não sobre como ele se sente. Ele sempre é dolorosamente honesto._"

Finalmente, Ginny entendeu exatamente porque Hermione havia caracterizado essa honestidade como dolorosa. Ela achou que tinha sentido toda a dor que ela poderia sentir aonde Draco estava envolvido. Mas aparentemente não. "Não há propósito - Há todo o propósito," ela disse, sua voz muito calma.

"Não," ele disse, firme. "Não há." Ele olhou para outro lugar, por sobre o jardim de rosas, banhado no luar e tão brilhante quanto sangue de Unicórnio. "Se nós continuarmos desse jeito, você vai começar a me odiar."

"Eu nunca poderia te odiar, Draco."

"Oh sim, você pode," ele disse, e sua voz possuía um desgastado conhecimento. "E você irá. Porque você é como eu. Você nunca poderia ser feliz com o segundo lugar, ou metade do que você quer. E você iria lutar com isso, assim como eu também iria, mas nós só íamos acabar lutando um com o outro. Quando se é como nós, você simplesmente não desiste quando as coisas dão errado. Nós iríamos destruir o outro em pedaços até que um de nós não pudesse conseguir o que quer. Nós não poderíamos simplesmente... esquecer."

Houve um longo silêncio. Ginny estava concentrando tanto da sua energia em não chorar, que isso exigiu a ela algum tempo antes que pudesse falar.

Finalmente, ela disse, "Você está errado."

"Estou?" A expressão de Draco não dizia nada. "Errado sobre o que?"

"Eu _posso_ esquecer você," ela disse. "E eu vou. Começando agora."

Ele olhou para ela. Ele tinha resistido a todo o resto que ela havia atirado nele, mas pareceu que até mesmo Draco tinha um ponto fraco. Os olhos dele cintilaram por um instante com a sua antiga malícia provocativa.

"Tente," ele disse.

Ela não tinha nada a dizer para isso. Ela se virou e andou pra longe, consciente até o momento que alcançou as portas do castelo, do olhar dele em suas costas.

* * *

_*** _

Hermione não sabia por quanto tempo eles permaneceram ali. Eles ainda estavam se beijando, se isso pudesse se chamar de beijo; ela sentia mais como se eles estivessem tentando vencer a distancia que havia brotado entre eles durante as semanas que passaram, e se fundirem em uma só pessoa.

Harry havia congelado no momento em que ela o beijou, e ela tinha por um segundo ficado receoso de que ele iria afastá-la para longe - mas depois as mãos dele foram para a cintura dela, e ele a tinha levantado - ela tinha estado vagamente ciente dele chutando as caixas vazias de cerveja amanteigada para fora do caminho, e então ela estava pressionada contra a parede do 'Três Vassouras', as pedras encravando nas costas dela, e ele a estava beijando como se a vida deles dependesse disso.

A repentina reação de paixão devastadora de Harry, no começo a assustou, e depois estimulou sua própria reação; ela sentiu grandes choques, como de frio ou calor, rasgando através do seus nervos, queimando todos os pensamentos racionais. Eles tinham tido beijos antes, beijos doces e gentis, beijos apaixonados também, mas nunca nada comparado à isso - havia algo confuso e descuidado sobre o jeito desesperado com que Harry se agarrava à ela, as mãos dele com força em volta de seus braços (no outro dia ela iria achar cinco manchas roxas na circunferência de cada braço, como uma flor desabrochada, onde os dedos dele haviam estado), como se ele nunca espera-se ver ou tocá-la novamente.

Ela sentiu como se estivesse caindo e não houvesse um fim para aterrissar. Ela se lembrou da primeira vez que o tinha beijado e isso havia sido como um estranho milagre, todo aquele país familiar e conhecido que ela tinha visto tão freqüentemente agora sendo descoberto pelo toque: a sensação da boca dele, a leve aspereza de sua pele, o seu gosto. Mas aquilo não tinha sido nada igual à isso, com essa desesperação: esse confronto de dentes e línguas e beijos como mordidas, ela freneticamente desabotoando o fecho que segurava a capa dele, e a capa dela caindo da mesma forma, Harry chutando ambas as roupas de lado, e pressionando ela contra a parede com a força do seu corpo, suas mãos ocupadas em outro lugar.

As mãos dela estavam na bainha do suéter dele, o puxando para cima de sua cabeça, e isso saiu junto com seus óculos, e ela o largou em cima de uma das caixas vazias. Ele tinha apenas uma fina blusa de algodão por debaixo - Harry era bem forte para alguém com uma estrutura tão fina, e enquanto ele se movia para segura-la mais apertado ela pode sentir os músculos nas costas dele se moverem sob suas mãos. Ele estava tremendo, as mãos dele tremendo quando tocaram o rosto dela, a sua garganta, quando envolveram os seus seios através do tecido do vestido. "Você esta com frio?" ela murmurou contra a boca dele, "Você esta bem?", mas ele não a respondeu.

"Harry," ela murmurou de novo, e dessa vez ele cobriu a sua boca com a dele novamente, a silenciando. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando não se preocupar - e então um repentino e penetrante frio golpeou a sua pele, e ela abriu os olhos em surpresa. De alguma forma Harry deu um jeito de desamarrar a parte da frente do corpete dela, e estava aberto até a cintura, o ar frio se chocando contra a sua pele como borrifos de champanhe gelado. "Harry," ela disse, mais urgentemente, um repentino nervosismo se apossando dela enquanto ele deslizada as mãos por baixo do tecido do vestido. A sensação estonteante de cair a estava abandonando, o beco e os arredores voltando ao foco - as janelas iluminadas, o portão para o Norte, a rua aberta do outro lado. "Harry, nós deveríamos parar - alguém pode vir, e nos ver-"

"E daí?" A sua boca estava contra a garganta dela, então foi se movendo para baixo, e ela estremeceu com o prazer que isso lhe dava, e também com a tensão - ela se sentiu a beira do pânico, e não estava certa do _por que_... Porque ela estaria com _medo_ de Harry?

"E daí que isso é particular Harry, isso que é. _Harry!_" Ele estava empurrando o vestido para baixo dos ombros. Ela percebeu que em um instante estaria simplesmente pelada. Enquanto ela admirava a destreza dele em desamarrar os cordões do seu corpete tão rapidamente - Havia levado para ela quase uma hora pra ajeitar isso propriamente, e ele tinha exterminado a coisa toda em menos de um minuto - ela estava mais consciente do medo crescente de que alguém iria aparecer - Ron provavelmente - e vê-los. "Harry," ela sussurrou. "Agora não."

Ele parecia não ter escutado. "Eu senti sua falta," ele sussurrou de volta. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta," e ela se sentiu tensa enquanto ele capturava a sua boca com a dele novamente. As suas mãos estavam na saia dela, franzindo o tecido com os seus dedos, deslizando o vestido para cima das coxas dela. O ar gelado golpeou a pele nua dos seus tornozelos, depois suas panturrilhas, e agora ela estava tremendo com mais do que somente frio. Ele a estava tocando de formas que ele nunca tinha feito antes, e repentinamente uma estranha sensação de inadequação disparou através de suas veias, assustadora com tamanha intensidade. Beijar Harry, tocá-lo, havia sempre sido como chegar em casa, em um lugar familiar e amado; agora ela sentia como se ela de repente tivesse aberto a porta de sua própria casa, e a tivesse achado habitada por estranhos. Sem nem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo, ela colocou suas mãos contra os ombros dele, e o empurrou para longe com força.

Harry pareceu chocado. Ele a encarou por um momento, a vertigem se extinguindo dos seus olhos. Isso à fez lembrar-se do jeito que ele ficava após vencer uma partida de Quadribol - levava um momento para ele voltar a realidade, mesmo depois de ter aterrissado. Ela supôs que de certo modo, ele tinha estado voando nesse momento - só que ela não tinha dessa vez, estado voando com ele. "Hermione," ele disse. "Qual o problema?"

Ele não sabia? Ele realmente não sabia? Ela percebeu que não podia dizer à ele. Ao invés disso, ela disse a primeira coisa razoável que lhe veio à cabeça. "Sentido minha falta?" ela sussurrou. "Como você pode ter sentido minha falta - Eu tenho estado bem aqui com você todo esse tempo."

"Você tem estado aqui." Harry estendeu a mão para o seu suéter, o pegou, e colocou de volta pela cabeça. Ela se perguntou se ele estava ocupando suas mãos então assim não precisaria olhar para ela. As bochechas dele estavam vermelhas, e ela suspeitava, que não só de frio. "Eu não tenho."

"E agora você esta?" ela respondeu. Ela havia cruzado os braços sobre o tórax se cobrindo, mas ela ainda estava com frio. "Ou você só esta bêbado?"

Harry se curvou e ergueu a capa branca dela, que havia caído em cima da sua capa preta. Ele estendeu a capa, e ela a pegou, envolvendo ao redor dos seus ombros. "Talvez eu esteja um pouco bêbado," ele disse, bastante calmamente. "Mas não é como se eu quisesse... quisesse estar com você porque estou bêbado. Eu sempre te amei. É só que, em geral - ultimamente, de qualquer jeito - eu não consigo dizer isso."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Suas mãos, amarrando o corpete do vestido, estavam tremendo. "Porque você não consegue dizer isso?" ela perguntou. "Você mudou de opinião? Se sente diferente agora? Você esta... envergonhado de mim?"

"Envergonhado de você?" Ele riu; era um som doloroso. "Eu, envergonhado de você. Isso é engraçado. Particularmente engraçado."

Ele se curvou novamente e retomou seus óculos, que estavam manchados com neve. Ele começou a limpa-los na manga de sua blusa. Ele parecia diferente sem eles. Mais velho. Isso enfatizava como o rosto dele tinha afinado se tornando mais bonito, menos suave e infantil. Mais severo. "Porque você iria dizer isso?"

"Você não me beija ou me toca em público, mas aqui atrás nesse beco, você esta todo em cima de mim. O que isso significa Harry? Eu sempre disse que queria esperar, então iria ser realmente especial quando nós finalmente ficássemos juntos, mas eu tenho a impressão de que você estaria perfeitamente feliz em simplesmente ficar bêbado e fazer isso apoiado em uma parede."

"Hey!" disse Harry com severidade, e deslizou os óculos no rosto. "_Você_ me _trouxe_ aqui. E depois você me beijou, e o que eu sou suposto a pensar? Você é minha namorada! É claro que eu quero - você sabe. E - e eu estou bem agora."

Ele ficou ligeiramente avermelhado. Hermione ficou brevemente divertida. Ela teve a impressão de que os Dursleys provavelmente tinham sido bem peculiares quando o assunto foi educação sexual. "Sim, mas isso não significa que..." Ela parou. Ela sabia o que queria dizer, podia escutar as palavras em sua cabeça. _Você esta 'bem' agora, porque você andou bebendo. E você está 'bem' quando esta voando. E se nós fizermos sexo, você provavelmente também vai estar 'bem' pra isso, porque iria ser apenas mais uma droga pra matar a dor do que quer que esteja te perturbando. Mas eu não quero nenhuma parte disso. Porque não iria durar. E então eu teria te entregado tudo, e isso continuaria a não ser o suficiente._

Mas é claro, ela não podia dizer _isso_.

"Bem, para o que você quis vir aqui atrás, então?" Harry exigiu, parecendo honestamente confuso.

Hermione tapou seu rosto com as mãos, embaraçada. "Bem, você estava flertando com a Blaise, e eu..."

"Flertando?" Harry pareceu espantado. "Eu não estava flertando!"

"Oh, você certamente estava."

"Com ela? Ela é uma Sonserina! E ela é a namorada do Draco, e de qualquer jeito, ela me despreza."

"Ela não te despreza, ela disse que você estava deslumbrante e que poderia te comer com uma colher e... Porque eu te contei isso? Já foi asqueroso da primeira vez que eu escutei."

Harry estava olhando para ela com sincero assombro. "Você inventou isso," ele disse.

"Eu não inventei."

"Aposto que inventou."

Hermione suspirou. "Harry, seu idiota - metade das garotas nessa escola estão apaixonadas por você."

Harry começou a rir. "Quê, só a metade?"

"Eu acho que você perdeu a outra metade para o Draco. Mas ei, elas são na maioria sonserinas de qualquer forma." Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não posso acreditar que você nunca reparou, mas por outro lado, isso é típico. Você não sabe o quão fofo você é, e essa é a coisa mais fofa sobre você. Garotas adoram isso - e agora eu acho que falei demais."

"Ah, então isso é super secreto, informação-que-não-deve-ser-compartilhada-com-o-sexo-maculino?"

"Sim. Agora eu tenho que te matar antes que você vá contar ao Ron, ou Deus me livre, Draco."

"Certo, eu suponho que eles também não saibam o quão fofo eles são."

"Bem, Ron possivelmente não, mas Draco? Eu detesto te dizer isso, mas Draco sabe exatamente o quão fofo ele é."

Harry deu um sorrisinho. "Sim... meio revoltante, não é?"

"Bem," ela disse. "_Revoltante_ não é exatamente a palavra."

Harry bufou. "Bem, se você quer dizer que - oww!"

Hermione deu um salto. "Harry, o que?"

Mas Harry já estava indo para trás, limpando neve dos ombros de sua capa. "Alguém jogou uma bola de neve em mim - Ron!" ele gritou, e caiu na gargalhada. Hermione seguiu o seu olhar e viu Ron de pé na entrada do beco, segurando as mãos para cima, como que dizendo, "Quem, eu?" Mas ele estava rindo. Atrás de Ron ela pode ver outras formas escuras, correndo pra cima e pra baixo: os garotos do sétimo-ano que Blaise esteve falando, que estavam atirando bolas de neve em casais que estavam se agarrando.

"Eu não tive escolha!" Ron gritou de volta. "Neville e Dean teriam feito isso se eu não fizesse!"

Mas Harry estava sacudindo sua cabeça. "Você... vai..._MORRER_," ele berrou, e depois saiu correndo atrás de Ron, que disparou correndo para longe, e rindo. Hermione ficou olhando para eles por um instante, pensando, _O que eles são, garotos de doze anos? _Ela andou na direção da entrada do beco bem devagar, chegando na rua principal bem à tempo de ver Harry pular em cima de Ron, derrubá-lo no chão, e começar a enfiar neve dentro da blusa dele. Ron gritou, e começou a engalfinhar os seus dedos na neve em uma tentativa de fazer outra bola.

Olhando para eles, ela de repente viu outra imagem se sobrepondo sobre essa: ela viu eles dois rolando e rolando com ela na neve, quando eles todos tinham quatorze anos e não importava que ela fosse uma garota, ela continuava a ser um alvo fácil para ter seus bolsos recheados com gelo, e ela repentinamente sentiu saudades disso - repentinamente e de forma aguda. Eles tinham sido tão felizes juntos, eles três, uma perfeita unidade. Sorrateiramente, ela se curvou e acumulou na mão um monte de neve, que queimou sua pele com toda aquela frieza. Ela engatinhou por trás de Harry, que parecia alegremente intencionado em enfiar neve nas orelhas de Ron, e muito cuidadosamente ela despejou toda a neve por dentro da blusa dele.

O grito que saudou essa investida foi instantâneo e gratificantemente alto. Harry caiu de lado na neve, uivando, enquanto Ron, se sentando com seu cabelo ruivo cheio de neve, estava sem fala com tantas gargalhadas.

Harry olhou para ela de forma repreendedora. "Hermione! Trapaceando!"

"Não seja um mau perdedor, Harry Potter," ela respondeu, levantou uma mão cheia de neve, e atirou em cima dele. Harry se esticou e agarrou a perna dela, e ela escorregou e caiu de lado em cima de Ron, que começou a enfiar neve dentro do corpete do vestido com uma total e aparente indiferença por delicadeza. Hermione guinchou e se contorceu, agarrando Harry à força com dedos congelados. Berrando de risadas, todos os três rolaram até a parte mais baixa da colina, completamente emaranhados, finalmente parando em frente à uma grande rocha.

Hermione se sentou primeiro, cuspindo neve de sua boca e segurando a barriga, que estava começando a doer de tanto rir. Seu vestido estava ensopado e seu cabelo pendia molhado em mechas como lágrimas por todo o seu rosto, mas ela não se importava. Ela observou enquanto Harry e Ron também se sentavam, ambos densamente cobertos de neve como se tivessem rolado em açúcar cristalizado. "Bem," disse Harry, tirando seus óculos, que estavam quase irreconhecíveis, e olhou com os olhos semicerrados para eles. "Isso foi -"

Ele foi interrompido a medida que Hermione saltou para frente e jogou os braços em volta deles dois, os abraçando bem apertado. Tanto Ron quanto Harry pareceram surpreendidos por essa repentina amostra de afeição; Ron deu tapinhas nas costa dela gentilmente. Finalmente ela se afastou e olhou para eles - cobertos de neve, ambos ensopados, suas vestes de baile banhadas em água e grudando em suas peles. Eles quase poderiam ser os dois meninos que desmoronaram no chão de um banheiro inundado depois de salva-la de um trasgo tantos anos atrás.

"Eu só quero que vocês saibam," ela disse de repente, se surpreendendo, "que eu amo vocês - Eu amo vocês dois, não importa o que jamais aconteça com a gente algum dia."

Ron olhou para Hermione, e depois para Harry, obviamente bastante envergonhado de fato. "Ela tem andado na base da bebida outra vez, não tem?" ele exigiu.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. "Isso ta se tornando um problema."

Hermione estendeu suas mãos. "Ah vamos lá!" ela disse, e sem serem ordenados sobre o que fazer, cada um deles pegou uma das mãos - Ron a da esquerda, e Harry a da direita. "Nós sempre vamos estar juntos," ela disse, sua voz firme. "Não vamos - não vamos?"

Harry e Ron pareceram mais envergonhados do que nunca. "Bem, não sempre," disse Ron. "Eu acho que vou precisar de um banho quente quando eu voltar pro castelo, e eu planejo fazer isso sozinho, obrigado."

Harry sorriu para ele. "Quê! Você não precisa de ninguém pra esfregar suas costas?"

Ron franziu a sobrancelha. "Esta se oferecendo?"

"Nahh," disse Harry. "Eu estava pensando na Murta."

"Oh quietos, vocês dois," Hermione interrompeu com desespero. "Olha - só me prometam que nós vamos ser sempre amigos, está bem? Porque é Natal, e porque se não prometerem eu vou pessoalmente contar à Murta que vocês dois a amam, e ela nunca vai deixá-los em paz de novo, Ok?"

"Ok," disse Harry, rindo. "Eu prometo."

"Eu também," disse Hermione. "Eu prometo."

Ela olhou para Ron; eles dois olharam, e aparentou para ela que ele parecia estranhamente comovido, como se de alguma forma o pronunciamento dela o tivesse feito ficar triste. "Eu prometo," ele disse. "Nós sempre vamos ser amigos."

* * *

_"Resistência é inútil," ronronou a voluptuosa e maléfica Lady Stacia, seus enormes seios subindo e descendo por cima do tecido de seu espartilho de couro, como um suflé temperamental. "Você é meu agora, Tristan. Esqueça Rhiannon. Eu, e somente eu, posso levá-lo aos picos nevados do êxtase."_

_Tristan endureceu seu maxilar. Ele também teria cruzado seus másculos braços, mas ele não podia porque Lady Stacia o tinha amarrado à um poste. "Rhiannon é meu único e verdadeiro amor, e eu nunca irei esquecê-la. Nunca!"_

_Lady Stacia encolheu os ombros, e de sua bota de couro que chegava até a coxa, ela retirou uma longa pena de Fênix, com a qual ela começou a fazer cócegas no atado Tristan, sobre seu tórax inteiramente nu. Tristan começou a suspeitar que ela não iria descansar até partilhar de seus másculos encantos. Bem, talvez Rhiannon não iria se importar se fosse só uma vez, não é? De qualquer jeito, ela tinha sido levada por piratas. Quem sabia quando ele iria ve-lá de novo?_

Ginny largou _Passionate Trousers_ (Calças ardentes) em seu colo, e olhou inconsolavelmente para a capa. Estava vazia no momento - a versão ilustrada de Rhiannon e Tristan tinha desaparecido, aparentemente para ter alguma privacidade. Bem, Ginny pensou sombriamente, pelo menos _alguém _estava tendo diversão esta noite. E é claro Tristan na história estava abandonando Rhiannon pela milésima vez - porque, ela concluiu, chutando o livro pra fora da cama, homens eram uns inúteis.

Ou não. Ela sentiu uma pontada, se lembrando - ela havia ido correndo para o Salão Principal depois de deixar Draco, todos os seus nervos pegando fogo e sua pele formigando, e ela tinha visto Seamus, parado e conversando de forma bastante agradável com Charlie perto da parede, e ela sentiu seu estomago cair. Seamus era tão carinhoso, e tão bem intencionado, e oque ela estava fazendo além de tratá-lo de forma totalmente horrível? Então, ele havia levantado os olhos e sorrido para ela, e ela precisou de cada pedacinho de sua força de vontade para não simplesmente correr para fora do salão. Ao invés disso, ela foi até ele e pediu para se retirar pelo resto da noite, alegando estar com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Ele a levou até a torre da Grifinória, infalivelmente gentil como sempre, e a última coisa que ela viu dele, foram os seus cabelos loiros desaparecendo na escuridão enquanto ela subia os degraus para o seu dormitório vazio.

Ela suspirou, e se deitou na cama, enterrando o rosto em seus braços. Ela se sentia terrivelmente culpada por Seamus, privado de ir ao seu Pub Crawl, e não podia evitar o pensamento de que ela havia aprontado pelas costas dele. É claro, ela não tinha mencionado ter beijado Draco.

Depois ela se virou, e encarou o teto. Quem ela estava enganando. Como se ela tivesse ido lá fora por alguma outra razão. Ela havia olhado para cima enquanto estava dançando com Seamus e viu Draco parado perto das portas do Salão Principal, observando ela. Daquela distancia ela não podia ver a expressão no rosto dele, só o seu cabelo prateado e pele clara imprimidos contra a escuridão atrás dele. Mas ela podia ver o ângulo dos seus ombros, o jeito como ele estava de pé, e sabia que ele a estava observando, e viu ele ir embora. E não havia força na terra nessa situação que poderia tê-la impedido de ir atrás dele.

_Por conseqüência_, ela pensou, _a culpa, e a latejante dor de cabeça._ Ela se sentou, se perguntando se deveria ir atrás de um Feitiço Alivia-Dor, quando ela se deu conta de que o som latejante que ela estava ouvindo não era, na realidade, da dor em sua própria cabeça. Era alguém batendo na porta do dormitório.

Ela se levantou devagar, se cobrindo com seus braços - ela estava vestindo seu jeans e um suéter marrom que tinha pertencido a Ron; as mangas eram tão longas que elas engolfavam suas mão completamente. Com um suspiro, ela passou pelo quarto e abriu a porta, se perguntando se era Elizabeth ou Ashley, cansadas demais para se lembrar de como a maçaneta funciona.

Mas era Seamus. Ele havia se trocado de suas vestes de baile, e estava de jeans e um suéter amarelo escuro com uma listra preta na frente. Seus pés estavam descalços, e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça, e ele parecia como se tivesse gasto pelo menos vinte minutos se obrigando a fazer alguma coisa desagradável. "Hey," ele disse, seus olhos vasculhando o quarto atrás dela para ver se tinha mais alguém ali. Satisfeito de que o quarto estava vazio, ele voltou seu olhar para Ginny. "Eu estava esperando que pudesse conversar com você."

Ginny se afundou contra o batente da porta. "Oh, Seamus. O que quer que seja, não diga. Eu não posso lidar com isso. Não agora."

Seamus balançou sua cabeça. "Isso é ridículo," ele disse.

"Eu sei. E eu sinto muito. Eu arruinei seu Baile de Inverno, e você podia ter ido ao Pub Crawl, e eu me sinto horrível. Eu me odeio. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo."

Seamus pareceu exasperado. "Isso não é o que eu quis dizer," ele disse. "Eu quero dizer que você... você esta se deixando ficar deprimida. Eu não me importo com o Baile de Inverno ou o Pub Crawl ou nada disso! Mas eu me importo com você, Ginny."

Ela olhou para ele em surpresa. "Seamus..."

"Eu me importo," ele disse depressa. "E tenho me importado há muito tempo. Quando você voltou esse ano, depois de ter estado fora, isso foi como... se você fosse uma pessoa inteiramente nova e eu não podia acreditar que eu não tinha reparado em você antes. Você é linda, você é esperta, você é uma fantástica jogadora de Quadribol, você é divertida, seus amigos obviamente te adoram..."

Ginny olhou para ele com sua boca aberta. "Eu não fazia idéia."

"Bem," disse Seamus. "Agora você faz."

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça. "Não... não seja todo doce e gentil. Eu não mereço isso." Ela se apoiou no batente da porta, se sentindo perdida. "Eu não posso fazer isso. Isso seria um erro, e - e eu não posso fazer isso de novo."

Seamus pareceu surpreso. "De novo? Você namorou comigo antes?"

Ginny riu a despeito de si mesma. "Não, eu quero dizer... olha, Seamus, eu gosto de você, eu realmente gosto, e você é encantador e gentil, mas eu descobri que é uma idéia muito, muito ruim ir contra os meus instintos. A última vez que eu fiz isso - bem, não deu muito certo pra mim."

Seamus concordou com a cabeça. Ele tinha colocado suas mãos nos bolsos. "Eu acabei de ver seu irmão voltar do Pub Crawl com o Harry e Hermione," ele disse. "Eles nem pareceram surpresos de me ver sentado sozinho no salão comunal. Isso me fez pensar o que eles sabem que eu não sei. Ginny..." ele fez uma pausa. "O que exatamente o Malfoy fez à você? Eu não direi nada - nem vou te julgar - eu só quero entender."

Ginny mordeu seu lábio. "Você não poderia possivelmente..."

"Eu poderia se você _explicar pra mim_ " disse Seamus, sua voz muito firme.

Ginny hesitou, olhando para ele. Ele tinha uma espécie de rosto honesto, que ficava mais infantil pelas poucas sardas acima do seu nariz. Ele parecia determinado e leal e valente e todas aquelas coisas que ela associava com seus irmãos, com todos os homens em sua vida na verdade - exceto por um. Ela não podia imaginar jogar toda a experiência e escuridão e sofrimento dos últimos seis meses, a confusão e a dor e a vitória e a decepção, em cima de Seamus, e esperar que ele fosse capaz de até mesmo começar a entender.

Mas talvez ela estivesse julgando ele ser incapacitado. Talvez ele pudesse entender. Além de mais nada, ele realmente parecia querer entender. Talvez ele pudesse.

E talvez ela só estivesse realmente precisando de alguém pra conversar.

Ela recuou para longe da porta, e gesticulou para que Seamus entrasse. Ele olhou para ela em surpresa, olhos discretos e hesitantes. "Entre," ela disse. "Entre e eu vou te contar qualquer coisa que você queira saber."

* * *

Ele havia esperado tanto tempo ali, no lugar de encontro deles, que ele estava a ponto de desistir quando ela finalmente apareceu.

Ela parecia pálida e cansada, e suas vestes estavam desarrumadas. "Ron," ela disse, e ele viu que ela tinha o pergaminho que ele havia mandado dobrado nas mãos. "Eu recebi sua mensagem." Ela não fez nenhum esforço para atravessar o aposento na direção dele, só se encostou contra a porta fechada. "Para que você queria me ver? Você sabe que não é uma boa hora."

Ele olhou para ela com uma leve incredulidade. "Já faz dias," ele disse. "Eu não posso agüentar tanto tempo -"

"Bem, você tem que agüentar," ela respondeu bruscamente. "Existem coisas mais importantes na vida do que sexo, Ron."

"Esse _não é_ o porquê de eu querer te ver!" Ele estava segurando tão forte a mesa que machucava. "Eu senti saudades."

Ela ruborizou por baixo de sua palidez. "Você me viu hoje. E ontem. E antes de ontem. E -"

"Mas não desse jeito," ele disse. "Não desse jeito," e ele andou pelo aposento e a pegou pelos braços, e a beijou. Ou tentou beijar. Ela virou o rosto para longe dele, e não olhou para ele. "Por quê?" ele disse. "Porque você esta fazendo isso?"

"Eu estou com medo," ela disse baixinho.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Uma estranha dor tinha começado abaixo de suas costelas. Estava difícil de respirar. "Eu não vou deixar você me largar - eu vou contar pra todo mundo -"

Ela se sacudiu dentro dos braços dele como se ele tivesse cravado uma faca na sua pele. "Não! Não, você prometeu!"

"E você disse que me amava! Ou você estava mentindo?"

Ela riu; foi um som delicado. "Eu minto pra todos os outros. Porque não pra você, também?"

"Tem uma solução simples pra isso," ele disse. "Conte a eles a verdade."

Ela parecia ter afundado dentro do abraço dele. "Eu ainda não estou preparada."

"Quando você vai estar preparada?" Ele examinou o rosto dela com seus olhos. Como sempre, na fraca e avermelhada luz do quarto de encontro, ela parecia espectral, suas feições escurecidas com estranheza. Ele podia quase acreditar que ela não era totalmente real, uma invenção conjurada pelos seus próprios desejos inoportunos.

"No Ano Novo," ela disse de repente, o surpreendendo. Mas por outro lado, ela sempre o surpreendia. Ele se recordava do quão surpreso ele havia ficado no dia que ela o chamou para este lugar pela primeira vez. Ele havia pensado que era uma piada. "No dia do Ano Novo, Ron, se é isso o que você quer."

"É o que eu quero," ele disse, e tocou a bochecha dela com a ponta dos seus dedos, muito levemente. Ela tinha deixado a cabeça cair para frente na direção dos ombros dele, o cabelo cobrindo seu rosto. Ele se relembrou de que ela o havia beijado, primeiro, atando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço e o puxando para baixo, para ela, e ele a deixou fazer isso, mais por espanto do que qualquer outra coisa. Agora ela parecia tímida, com as mãos cerradas contra o seu tórax. "Coloque seu cabelo pra trás," ele dizia para ela algumas vezes, quando eles deitavam juntos no chão. "Eu não consigo ver o seu rosto."

E ela ria. "Eu sempre posso ver o seu. Você não consegue esconder."

"Sim," ele dizia. "Eu sei."

* * *

"Cai fora, Potter," disse Draco. "Eu estou cansado. Eu estou muito, muito cansado. Eu não preciso disso agora. São quatro da manhã."

Harry, que esteve pulando pra cima e pra baixo com excitamento no corredor, parou e pareceu irritado. "Vamos lá, Malfoy! Você não ouviu o que eu disse?"

"Eu te ouvi," disse Draco, apoiando-se contra o batente da porta e observando Harry de uma maneira triste. Geralmente ele ficava feliz de ver Harry, mas no momento o que ele mais queria era ficar sozinho. Sua cabeça estava latejando desde que ele havia voltado do jardim de rosas. Ele continuava a ver o rosto de Ginny impresso por trás de suas pálpebras: o olhar de incredulidade no rosto dela se despedaçando em raiva, e ódio. Ela o odiava. _Certo_, ele disse à si mesmo, _e isso era o que você estava procurando. Então meus parabéns._

"Eu te ouvi," ele disse novamente, abaixando sua voz - era tarde, mas ainda haviam estudantes fazendo seus caminhos pra cima e pra baixo dos corredores, retornando do Pub Crawl. Ainda que Harry tenha vindo para as masmorras com a capa de invisibilidade, ele tinha retirado assim que Draco abriu a porta do quarto. Havia retirado a capa, e estendido sua mão para Draco. Uma mão segurando com força uma caixa cinza-prateada que continha uma Chave-Portal . "Você roubou a Chave-Portal do escritório do Lupin. Bom trabalho e tudo o mais, mas, você sabe, ele iria nos dar a Chave na próxima semana de qualquer jeito. Meio que é como invadir Gringotes e esvaziar o seu próprio cofre, em minha opinião."

"Mas eu quero ir _agora_," disse Harry, a voz dele queimando com a paixão que ele geralmente só demonstrava quando jogava Quadribol. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes com excitação antecipada. "Nós podemos usar a Chave-Portal e colocá-la de volta no escritório do Lupin por volta de amanhã cedo. Ninguém precisa nem mesmo saber."

"E quanto Hermione e Ron? Eles não vão notar que você partiu?"

"Eles estão dormindo. Eu deixei Hermione no quarto dela, e foi à séculos atrás. Se nós voltarmos por volta das nove horas amanhã, ninguém vai notar que nós partimos. Isso nos da quatro horas. Tempo mais que suficiente."

"Eu pensei que você gostasse do professor Lupin," disse Draco.

Harry pareceu surpreendido. "Eu gosto, é claro que eu gosto," ele disse. "Mas isso é importante." Ele fez uma pausa, e moveu rapidamente seus olhos para o lado. "Segure esse pensamento," ele acrescentou rapidamente. "Alguém esta vindo."

"O que? Ah que merda," disse Draco, esticou a mão, agarrou Harry pela frente da camisa, e arrastou ele para dentro. Ele empurrou a porta fechada depois que Harry entrou, e se apoiou contra ela, seus olhos em Harry. Ele havia raramente visto Harry desse jeito; cada linha de sua estrutura parecia quase vibrar com excitação reprimida. "Eu não sei Potter," ele disse. "Roubando, se esgueirando por ai - este não é o meu departamento?"

Harry deu risada. "Certo," ele disse. "Algumas vezes eu me esqueço de que você não me conhece há tanto tempo."

"Eu te conheço a seis anos."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Malfoy." Harry fez uma pausa, seus olhos sondando as roupas de Draco - ele ainda não havia se trocado de suas vestes de baile. "Você não pode vestir isso. Nós vamos ter que pegar transporte de Trouxas. Vista um jeans ou alguma coisa."

Draco olhou para Harry irritado. Ele não tinha reparado o que Harry estava vestindo antes, mas agora ele tinha: suas calças de Quadribol, um grosso suéter de lã escura e jaqueta preta, e botas com cadarço. Ele de fato parecia vestido para patrulha no território inimigo. Draco achou isso inexplicavelmente irritante. "Eu vou vestir a droga da roupa que eu quiser. Se eu escolher vestir um chapéu coberto de frutas, eu não vejo onde isso é assunto seu."

Harry olhou para ele severamente. "Me diga se eu fiquei maluco," ele disse, "Mas eu tenho a sensação de que você esta de certa forma ambivalente (ambivalente = incerto à o que fazer) sobre tudo isso."

Draco encolheu os ombros. E isso doeu. "Bem, eu estou, e não estou."

"Muito engraçado." Harry aumentou seus olhos. "Você não confia em mim?"

Draco suspirou. "Ultimamente eu tenho tido esse sonho," ele disse. "Aonde você vem ao meu quarto e me conta que você acabou de matar uma pessoa, e precisa de mim pra te ajudar a esconder o corpo. Então eu te ajudo. Mas eu acordo bastante perturbado."

"Qual é a sua questão?"

"Minha questão é não só que você continua a me pedir pra fazer coisas sem me explicar exatamente porque eu tenho que fazê-las, mas também que da última que eu me arrisquei e quebrei as regras, alguém tentou me matar."

"Oh, eu sei," disse Harry depressa, "e eu entendo completamente."

"Isso é bom, porque eu odiaria em nome da minha pequena preocupação de _morte horrível fora de hora_, ser ambivalente."

"Eu não vou _deixar_ que nada aconteça com você!" disse Harry, parecendo exasperado.

"Isso é emocionante," disse Draco. "Em um estúpido, tempestuoso, e super confiante jeito Grifinório de ser."

Harry soprou um fôlego irritado, que fez com que a franja de cabelos que caia sobre seus olhos voasse. "Malfoy..."

"Tudo bem," disse Draco. "Eu irei, e eu até mesmo vou ficar quieto sobre isso, também. Com uma condição."

"E qual é?"

"Amanhã, quando voltarmos, você contará à Hermione exatamente onde nós fomos. Eu não vou contar mentiras pra ela, nem mesmo pro seu benefício."

A cabeça de Harry se ergueu rapidamente, seus olhos examinando o rosto de Draco. Para alguém que tão freqüentemente esses dias parecia distraído ou distante, os olhos de Harry podiam cortar como facas quando ele queria que cortassem. Draco lutou para não desviar seu olhar para longe, e não desviou. "Esta bem," Harry disse calmamente, após um curto silêncio. "Eu vou contar à ela amanhã."

"Ok." Draco foi ao seu armário, e selecionou um longo casaco cor carvão de pele de dragão. Ele jogou o casaco por cima de suas roupas e se virou para Harry, que o estava observando com uma impaciência mal controlada. "Pronto," ele disse.

Harry estendeu sua mão esquerda, a caixa contendo a Chave-Portal dentro. Ela resplandeceu em uma prata brilhante na luz fosca que vinha da janela, e os olhos de Harry cintilaram, como se eles tivessem sido forjados de algum material verde incandescente. Sua boca estava dura e imóvel com determinação e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Draco se lembrou o motivo no qual pensar em Harry Potter o havia feito se sentir amedrontado antigamente.

Ele foi à direção de Harry, e parou ao lado dele. "Se segure em mim," Harry disse, e Draco pegou na manga de sua jaqueta, e segurou firme. Ele viu Harry despejar a Chave-Portal da caixa dentro de sua mão direita aberta, e então a familiar sensação de rebocamento o pegou, o arremessando dentro do cinzento esquecimento, Harry ao seu lado.

* * *

Nota da Autora Cassandra: Eu estou completamente ciente de que os versos de "Greensleeves" não estão certos, isso porque a canção é na verdade "Leaving Green Sleeves" de Leonard Cohen.

Sim, sim. Eu sei que todo mundo está maluco "Com quem Ron esta dormindo?" e tudo isso. Confiem em mim, quando vocês descobrirem (capítulo 6 pelo meu cronometro) vocês vão entender porque eu não contei antes. Como Alex disse "Wow 4 capítulos e ainda nem sinal de um enredo!" Bem, existe um na verdade e eu estou feliz em dizer que ele vai começar a aparecer no próximo capítulo em grande estilo, quando nós finalmente saímos dos terrenos da escola - coisa na qual eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer.

Sim, muita angústia dos shippers, e vai ficar pior antes que melhore (para citar a frase de Lori)... Não me pergunte o que esta havendo com o Harry, ele só ficou todo hormonal no beco por um segundo. Por enquanto, Draco parece estar desejando ter um futuro como monge. Pelo menos Ginny tem Seamus, e no próximo capítulo começa a conhecê-lo melhor enquanto Harry e Draco estão fora visitando cemitérios... Ron e a garota misteriosa tem mais um problema no relacionamento quando ele se recusa a me deixar contar à todo mundo com quem ele esta dormindo... Os Sonserinos e Grifinórios tem sua partida remarcada... E Draco fica parcialmente pelado para o benefício de Hermione.

Aviso para os próximos capítulos: A série vai ficar mais sombria que as primeiras duas partes que eu escrevi, porque esse é o final da história. Pessoas vão morrer, e não vão voltar, e haverá *tosse violentamente* sexo. E não só esse sexo fora de cena que Ron esta tendo, tampouco. Eu vou aumentar a classificação de censura de todos os próximos capítulos para "R". ( R = recomendado para maiores de 17 anos)

Eu estou tentando ser precisamente Britânica com as palavras, com uma exceção. Estou usando "Sweater/suéter" ao invés de "Jumper/malha" desde de que nos Estados Unidos Jumper é um vestido, e eu não me sinto disposta a botar em campo questões sobre o travestimento do Harry, ou do Draco aliás. E não, para aqueles que perguntaram, eu não sou Britânica. Nem mesmo perto disso. John Walton, o OCCB, faz o Bri-tânico pra mim.

Novamente, se você quiser estar na lista de envio para aviso de capítulos novos, me escreva. .

Obrigada à todo mundo que fez resenha do capítulo 3!

Frase do Draco "A vida te da limões" é uma citação do NewRadio, copyright NBC and A and E Entertainment.

Notas de curiosidades desse Capítulo:

01- _"A pesada fivela de prata na garganta que segurava a sua capa, era também esculpida em um formato de constelação: Draco, o dragão."_

Constelação: _Draco, O Dragão._ É uma constelação do hemisfério celestial norte próxima do pólo celeste norte.

*Curiosidade do HP da J.K Rowling: Os membros da família Black nomeiam seus filhos com nomes de constelações, e filhas com nome de flores, ja reparam? Mesmo a Narcisa tendo se tornado uma Malfoy, ela manteve a tradição... :D


	5. O Pomar de Ossos

Capítulo cinco - O Pomar de Ossos

_With one hand on the hexagram and one hand on the girl_

_I balance on this wishing well that all men call the world._

—_**Leonard Cohen**_

_Com uma mão no hexagrama e uma mão na garota_

_Eu equilibro neste poço dos desejos que todo homem chama de mundo._

_

* * *

_

"O que você quer dizer, não há trem?"

"O que eu disse. Não há trem antes das seis da manhã." Harry deu de ombros e esfregou suas mãos revestidas por luvas pretas. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas com o frio, e ele parecia meio constrangido, evitando o olhar de Draco. "Acho que teremos que esperar".

"Não mesmo!" Draco saltando do banco onde ele tinha estado sentado. Ele olhou ao redor em inquieto incômodo. "Eu deveria saber, quando você disse que tinha um plano, que você queria dizer um plano meio burro".

Harry não disse nada. Seus olhos estavam vagueando para cima e para baixo na parte externa da deserta estação de trem. Havia se mostrado que não havia nenhuma estação de trem conveniente em toda Shepton Mallet. Eles tiveram que andar até uma cidade vizinha onde haviam dito que tinha uma. E tinha uma estação — mas ela estava fechada, e trancada tão fortemente quanto o corredor proibido do terceiro andar de Hogwarts.

Harry tinha ido olhar ao redor enquanto Draco, infeliz, com tédio e frio, caiu pesadamente em um banco vazio e tentou ler um jornal trouxa que ele tinha encontrado voando perto dali. Confidencialmente, ele pensou um pouco, que devido aos anos de Harry em Hogwarts, o outro garoto tinha provavelmente esquecido mais sobre os trouxas do que ele se lembrava.

"Olha, Potter. Se nós vamos esperar até as seis da manhã, não há como nós estarmos de volta em tempo para as aulas, e eu pensei que este era o ponto nisto tudo".

Harry deu de ombros e olhou ao redor. Ele parecia estar com frio, pequeno e sem defesas, o que tornava difícil ficar com raiva dele.

"Bem, o que você sugere, então, Malfoy?"

"Nós podemos somente usar a Chave de Portal para voltar" Draco falou. "Onde ela nos levará? Ao escritório de Lupin? É bom o suficiente para mim. Eu poderia até mesmo conseguir uma hora de sono."

"Não!" Harry exclamou, e então mais calmamente, "Não. Deve existir outro jeito."

"Há," disse Draco, e Harry olhou para ele confuso. Draco levantou sua mão esquerda e estalou seus dedos, e enquanto ele fez isso ele viu a expressão confusa de Harry sumir, para ser substituída por uma que parecia com pânico.

"Não, Malfoy! Não o —" ele foi cortado por um alto guincho e ruído ensurdecedor enquanto o ônibus roxo, enorme, hediondo, de três andares com sua inscrição salpicada de dourado rugiu parando em frente a eles. O motorista buzinou, a buzina soando como um periquito estrangulado. Harry suspirou em derrota. "Não o Noitibus Andante!" ele disse cansadamente. "E se eles contarem a alguém que nos viram?"

"Ah, que inferno, Potter pare de pensar que você é a maior notícia desde... bem, desde você, mas eu não acho que 'Harry Potter Pega o Ônibus' vai vender muitas cópias do _Profeta Diário._"

Harry olhou de Draco para o hediondo ônibus roxo e suspirou. "Eu espero que você esteja certo."

"Eu estou certo. Eu sempre estou certo! Agora entre no ônibus, você está me dando uma dor de cabeça."

Draco estava tão exausto que ele mal notou a face espinhenta do jovem homem que pegou seu dinheiro, e estava muito frio para reclamar do fato dele ter cobrado ridículos dois galeões por uma garrafa de água e uma barra de chocolates. Draco pagou, e então foi para o fundo do ônibus, o qual estava deserto, e atirou-se em uma cama de dossel vazia. Então ele sentou-se, e olhou ao redor de si com ansiedade.

"O que foi, Malfoy?" Harry perguntou, pegando a cama ao lado da de Draco e deitando-se nela. "Você parece preocupado."

"Malfoys," disse Draco firmamente "não dormem em camas municipais. Quantas outras pessoas você acha que deitaram nesses lençóis? Faz minha pele formigar só de pensar nisso."

"Eu tenho visto você dormir em chão de concreto," Harry apontou. "Certamente, isto não pode ser menos confortável, não?"

"Não é questão de conforto" disse Draco irritado, tirou seu casaco e o lançou na cama, e deitou de volta em cima dele.

"Você é uma prima donna, Malfoy" * disse Harry, que estava enrolado, em sua posição de dormir favorita - de lado, com sua cabeça repousando em seu braço esquerdo. Seus olhos verdes observaram Draco com amigável divertimento. "Não acredito que você não trouxe seus próprios lençóis de percal** com 350 fios de algodão para esta pequena viagem."

[*prima donna = estrelismo, ** percal = tecido fino de algodão]

"Eu poderia convocá-los" disse Draco agradavelmente, mas Harry inclinou-se rapidamente no espaço entre eles e segurou seu pulso.

"Não," ele disse. "Nada mais de mágica - por favor. Especialmente mágica com as mãos. Eu realmente não quero ser notado."

"Eu estava só brincando," disse Draco, e Harry soltou seu braço devagar, e deitou-se de volta. "Eles são lençóis de cetim, de qualquer modo" disse Draco adicionou, calmamente, poucos minutos mais tarde, mas Harry não poderia ter ouvido; ele tinha rapidamente caído no sono.

* * *

"Então Harry é o herdeiro de Gryffindor?"

"Certo" disse Ginny.

Simas sentou quieto por um momento, digerindo a informação. "E você... você é a herdeira de Hufflepuff?"

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça. "Certo," ela disse novamente, empertigando sua cabeça preocupadamente. Simas, sentado na extremidade de sua cama, tinha pegado um pano de um de seus travesseiros jogados e estava puxando os fios dele em um rápido ritmo. Ela duvidava que ele tivesse percebido o que estava fazendo, mas estava começando a se preocupar que a história que ela estava contando era um pouco demais para ele. Ele parecia como se sua mente estivesse correndo em círculos.

"E Malfoy..." Simas parou, seus olhos azuis embaçados. "Malfoy morreu?"

"Apenas brevemente" Ginny replicou, tão prestativamente quanto podia. "Ele ficou bem logo depois."

Simas sacudiu sua cabeça, como para livrá-la de teias de aranha. "E... Harry e Malfoy podem conversar um com o outro telepaticamente? Eles gostam um do outro?"

"Sobre esta última parte há um debate" Ginny disse com um aceno, "mas basicamente sim."

Simas ficou de pé apressadamente, derrubando o travesseiro enquanto fazia isso, e começou a andar descalço para cima e para baixo no pé da cama. Ginny sentou contra os travesseiros e o observou com alguma ansiedade. Ela não tinha a intenção de contar tanto assim, mas uma vez que ela começou a falar tudo saiu em uma corrida precipitada. E ela não podia negar que tinha sido um intenso prazer finalmente contar a outra pessoa tudo o que ela tinha estado contendo dentro de si por tanto tempo.

"Simas" ela disse finalmente. "Fale comigo. Você está bem?"

Ele olhou para ela, quase como se estivesse surpreso dela estar ali ainda. "Eu não sei o que dizer. Sobre nada disto. Malfoy... salvou a vida do Harry?"

Ginny sorriu. "Sobre qual vez você está perguntando? Eles estão sempre salvando a vida um do outro. Olhe..." Ela sentou-se para frente na cama, fixando Simas com um olhar esperançoso. "Eles não são como as outras pessoas..." ela começou.

"E sobre Quadribol?" Simas disse de repente.

Ginny piscou para ele, pega desprevenida. "O quê?"

"Eles conversam... em suas mentes... durante os jogos? Porque eu tenho certeza de que isso é trapaça."

Ginny estava indignada. "Claro que não! Harry nunca faria isso! Nem Draco!"

Simas deu uma risada seca. "Sinto muito," ele disse "Eu não estou exatamente acostumado com a imagem de Malfoy como um modelo ideal de virtudes."

"Ele não é" Ginny disse pacientemente. "Ele só está mudado, isso é tudo. Ele ainda é arrogante, e teimoso, e mal às vezes, mas... ele não mentiria, ou trairia, ou faria nada dissimulado como isso. Ele tem um rígido código moral, de seu próprio jeito estranho. Olha, se você conhecê-lo..."

Simas deu outra risada seca. "Eu não acreditar nisso," ele disse. "Você está defendendo Malfoy. Pra mim."

"Mas Simas..." Ginny sentou-se de volta em seus calcanhares. "Você disse que queria saber o que aconteceu entre nós."

"Mas foi porque eu pensei que..." Simas passou a mão por seu emaranhado cabelo louro escuro em exasperação. "Eu pensei que ele tinha feito alguma coisa horrível com você! Seguido você por aí, seduzido você, enganado você, tentado forçar você..."

"Percebi." disse Ginny friamente.

Simas olhou como se soubesse que tinha dito algo estúpido.

"Eu não estava... —"

A voz de Ginny estava fria, como gelo. "Eu lamento se a realidade não é colorida o suficiente para você, Simas. Eu sinto muito se eu não fui abusada, ou abandonada, ou —"

"Não é isso." Simas interrompeu urgentemente. "Eu pensei que eu pudesse ajudar você —"

"Bem, eu não preciso da sua ajuda!" Ginny quase gritou. "Eu não preciso de você para correr para cima de seu grande cavalo branco e me resgatar, Simas Finningan. De fato, eu não preciso de você aqui para nada. Eu deixei você entrar aqui porque eu pensei que você poderia me fazer me sentir melhor. Mas tudo o que você está fazendo é fazendo eu me sentir pior!"

Um olhar magoado cruzou o rosto franco e gentil de Simas. Ele veio e sentou-se na cama do lado dela, e tentou pegar sua mão. Ela permitiu que ele levantasse sua mão, mas a deixou caída em seu aperto, como um peixe morto. Se ela tivesse realmente um peixe morto na mão, ela teria batido em toda a cabeça dele com isto. Ela não estava segura do porque estava tão chateada com Simas, mas ela estava. O gênio Weasley...

"Ginny," Simas disse depois de um longo silêncio. "Eu... eu realmente gosto de você. Gosto. Mas eu estou sentindo que você realmente não me quer por perto. Então..." Ele deitou a mão dela na cama. "Então eu já vou indo. A menos que..." Ele se levantou, suas mãos metidas em seus bolsos. Seus grandes olhos azuis suplicaram a ela para dizer alguma coisa — para pedir que ele ficasse. "A menos que você não queira."

Ginny respirou fundo. "Apenas vá, Simas," ela disse cansadamente, pegando o travesseiro com tecido danificado e o abraçando em seu peito. "Ashley e Elizabeth vão estar de volta a qualquer minuto e provavelmente seria melhor se você não estivesse aqui."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e mordeu o lábio. "Você vai ficar —"

"Eu vou ficar bem."

Ela observou ele caminhar para a porta com uma estranha dor no fundo da garganta. Se alguém tão gentil, doce e generoso como Simas não conseguiu ser compreensivo sobre isso, então talvez ela tivesse acertado - ninguém poderia. Ele abriu a porta e parou lá, olhando para ela, simpático em seu jeito de menino, com cabelo e cansado, sonolentos olhos azuis. "Eu não vou repetir nada do que você me contou," ele disse, sua voz muito séria. "Eu prometo."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, segurando seu travesseiro, não confiando em si mesma para falar enquanto ele saía e fechava a porta atrás dele.

* * *

"Potter! Potter, acorde!"

Harry debateu-se, grogue, para ficar sentado. "Onde nós estamos?" ele perguntou, alcançando seus bolsos e puxando seus óculos. Ele os colocou, piscando enquanto a mancha em frente a ele definiu-se mostrando Draco sentado na ponta de sua cama, parecendo agitado, e brandindo algo em sua mão... um jornal enrolado. "Vai me bater com isso?" Harry perguntou, arrastando-se para sentar-se. "Nesse caso, o que eu fiz, exatamente?"

"Eu quero que você veja uma coisa," Draco disse, levantando suas pernas para sentar de pernas cruzadas na cama, e espalhando o jornal aberto em seu colo. Ele espetou em um artigo com o dedo. "Estúpido jornal trouxa... as fotos não se movem... mas eu reconheci isto, de qualquer modo."

"Reconheceu o que?" Harry inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, examinando o artigo indicado, coroado por um título de destaque:

_**A Arte do Roubo de Arte**_

_Roubo de arte é não somente um crime elitista organizado por colecionadores sem escrúpulos, mas tem iniciado uma indústria bilionária ligada a cartéis do crime e negociando armas ilícitas. _

_Acredita-se que o roubo de uma coleção de inestimáveis e medievais antiguidades, incluindo um espelho, supostamente avaliado tanto quanto £500.000 (figura à esquerda) e acredita-se que pertencia a Louis X da França, que ocorreu no início desta semana nas redondezas de Sotheby foi um dos últimos incidentes deste comércio, agora vale mais de £3bilhões anualmente._

_Tem havido uma onda de ataques à coleção européia de arte no ano passado, com o valor total de arte e antiguidades roubadas estimado em 300 a 500 milhões. Os assaltos sempre têm sido violentos; no início do ano passado ladrões amarraram o vigia noturno na Galeria Schirn de Frankfurt antes de pegarem quadros com valores..._

("Ok", Draco lançou de súbito. "Eu estou pulando essa parte porque é chata...")

_... Em contrapartida, o roubo em Sotherby aparentemente levou menos de dez minutos para ser executado e foi inteiramente sem sangue. Dentro do período de dez minutos da limpeza de rotina dos guardas de segurança, os artefatos inestimáveis simplesmente desapareceram._

_A teoria que manteve-se prevalente é a que cada ladrões deve ter sido muito organizados ou que eles devem ter tido ajuda de dentro. Nós estaremos questionando nossa equipe de perto, afirma o chefe da segurança do Sotheby, Keith Fraser, visivelmente perturbado com os recentes eventos. É impossível que esses ladrões tenham invadido nosso sistema de segurança sem considerável assistência de alguém que possua conhecimentos de dentro._

_Quando perguntado se existia outra maneira da segurança ter falhado, Fraser ficou indignado, Bem, eu suponho que eles não podem ter usado mágica!_

Draco torceu seu nariz em confusão. "Espere, eu pensei que eles não conheciam mágica..."

"Ele está sendo sarcástico, seu idiota" disse Harry, esticando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Draco para ver melhor o jornal. "E eu ainda não entendi porque você queria que eu visse isso."

"Viu ali o espelho, Potter?" Draco perguntou, apontando o dedo para a fotografia colorida que parecia com um espelho de mão de prata, de aparência muito antiga. O punho e a parte de trás do espelho estavam esculpidos em toda sua extensão elaboradamente com pássaros, flores, e graciosas espirais de prata. Ele lembrou a Harry um pouco de sua bainha de Gryffindor, se fosse ligeiramente menos colorido.

"É?" Harry olhou para o lado, para Draco. "E o quê?"

"Bem, este é o espelho do meu sonho, é isto." Disse Draco, olhando para a foto. "Ele é único - eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar."

"Do seu sonho... oh. _Aquele_ sonho."

"Sim, aquele sonho. Tão preocupado quanto eu estou, isso encerra o questionamento de se os sonhos são reais. No sonho, Rabicho contou a Voldemort que ele tinha conseguido o espelho naquele dia... e este roubo foi poucos dias atrás. A questão vem a ser: qual a razão do Lorde das Trevas querer tanto esse espelho? Se ele está mandando capangas no mundo trouxa para conseguir isso, ele deve precisar disto para alguma coisa.

"Você não acha que ele só quer se admirar nele?" Harry perguntou.

Draco bufou. "Ele tem servos para isso 'Oh, Voldemort, sua pele está com um tom luminoso de verde hoje, e seus olhos estão vermelhos de modo radiante.' Potter, ele quer aquele espelho para alguma coisa, e conhecendo ele, provavelmente não é como presente para sua querida mãe."

"Bem," disse Harry, e bocejou, "se você quer saber sobre o que é isto, você sabe o que fazer."

"O quê?"

"Vá dormir e tenha outro sonho sobre isto."

Draco olhou ofendido. "Eu não posso somente comandar os sonhos, você sabe."

"Não? Não é um talento muito útil, então, é?"

"Você só quer cochilar. Desprezivelmente preguiçoso, isso que você é", disse Draco e virou para olhar para fora pela janela. "Está bem, nós podemos falar sobre isso quando você estiver acordado, então."

Harry seguiu o olhar de Draco por hábito, e viu o mundo do lado de fora passando como flash em uma velocidade vertiginosa, árvores e prédios desviando-se para sair do caminho do Noitibus Andante. Apenas o céu da noite parecia ainda permanecer, alto e frio e tão limpo e transparente quanto uma camada de vidro preto. Harry quase imaginou que ele podia olhar para ele e ver o infinito. Ele falou então, sem pensar.

"Você acredita em Deus, Malfoy?"

Draco começou, e virou-se para olhar para ele com descrença. "Se eu faço o quê?"

"Você me ouviu," disse Harry, desconfortável. "Você acredita em Deus - de qualquer modo?"

Draco parecia hesitante. "Eu acho que eu acredito em Deus," ele disse. "Ainda que algumas vezes eu ache que ele tem algumas restrições bem fortes para mim."

"E céu? E inferno?" Harry perguntou.

O outro menino sacudiu sua cabeça. "Sobre o que é isso? De qualquer modo, eu acredito no Inferno... nós vimos Slytherin ser arrastado por aqueles demônios. Onde você acha que eles o levaram? Um tour de balão em Ural com todas as despesas pagas?"

"E céu?"

Draco deu de ombros novamente. Harry sentiu que ele estava deixando o outro garoto muito desconfortável. "Pela lógica se existe um céu, existe um inferno."

"Bem," disse Harry, sentando-se em frente a ele, "como você acha que é?"

Draco inclinou-se de volta contra o poste de madeira da cama, sua boca como uma linha torta em estupefação. "Você está me perguntando como é o céu, Potter? Vamos lá, você tem seu nome na lista para entrar lá desde antes de tê-lo na lista para Hogwarts. Enquanto eu..."

"Enquanto você irá numa sacola para o inferno, eu sei." Harry interrompeu. "Entretanto, use sua feroz imaginação por um segundo, sim? Eu realmente quero saber o que você acha."

"Você quer?" Os olhos de Draco estavam da cor de quartzos de cristal, e quase legíveis. "Eu acho que o céu deve ser diferente para todo mundo que vai lá. Para você, provavelmente coelhinhos e Natal e otimismo e todos enfiando flores nas orelhas."

"E pra você?"

Draco ficou em silêncio por um momento, olhando para fora pela janela para o mundo escuro intermitente. "Um lugar para descansar, eu acho", ele disse finalmente.

"Você está cansado, Malfoy?"

Draco virou seus olhos cinza para Harry. "Sempre," ele disse, "você não?"

Harry deu de ombros. "Eu não acho que eu possa estar cansado."

"É," disse Draco, olhando de volta para a janela. "Talvez você não possa."

O quarto estava cheio com a pálida luz da madrugada. Ron sentou-se na janela e olhou para fora. Logo abaixo da linha oriental de árvores o nascer do sol estava desfiando-se como uma costura vermelha ao longo de um pálido tecido cinza. Ele tocava a Floresta Proibida com suas luzes e as árvores pareciam se queimar, como se elas estivessem pegando fogo. A neve sem marcas abaixo do campo de Quadribol brilhava como um cristal mergulhado em tinta escarlate. Era um bonito novo dia, porém Ron considerou isso com quase nenhum interesse. A profundidade do céu acima das copas das árvores o fez pensar em uma garganta cortada jorrando sangue, e sua cabeça doeu e martelou como se ela tivesse sido presa por uma morsa.

Ele estava cansado, fisicamente exausto por não ter dormido, e isto agravado pelo estresse e pela tensão. Mas ele estava acostumado com isso. O que o consumia era a ansiedade. Quando ele estava com ela ele ficava feliz; quando ele não estava com ela se preocupava se iria vê-la novamente e isso o deixava extremamente infeliz. Tinha sido ela que tinha vindo até ele primeiro, mas em algum lugar pelo caminho, o balanço de poder tinha mudado, e o que parecia um jogo tinha, ao invés disso, se transformado em alguma outra coisa.

Inicialmente, tudo tinha se parecido com uma desajeitada maneira para si próprio de conseguir uma vingança por desrespeitos verdadeiros ou apenas percebidos em suas ações, isto dificilmente importou. Mas agora não era assim - não para ele, de qualquer modo. Para ele, ele dificilmente poderia adivinhar. Ela estava arriscando um ótimo acordo, ele sabia. Talvez mais do que ele tenha imaginado. Ele tinha pensado em se manter seguro. Mas ela veio até ele sabendo a resposta à pergunta em seus olhos e propensa a dá-la. Ao pegar a resposta dela, ele percebeu de algum modo que ele tinha lhe dado tudo. As chaves de seus segredos trancados, as esperanças enterradas no fundo de sua mente. Os mais profundos e os mais desesperados desejos de seu coração. Ela sabia todos eles agora. Ele não poderia dizer sinceramente que sabia o mesmo dela. Algumas vezes ela parecia estar se escondendo de propósito, mantendo-o à distância, e em público, quando ela olhava para ele, seus olhos não diziam absolutamente nada; esta outra vida deles podia muito bem não existir. Isto o fazia querer gritar e jogar coisas; querer bater nela, somente para obter alguma reação. Assumindo que isto iria obter alguma reação. Harry tinha dito uma vez a ele que o pior sentimento imaginável era descobrir-se odiando a pessoa que você mais amou no mundo; ele se perguntou agora se Harry tinha dito isto somente porque ele nunca tinha conhecido como era amar alguém e descobrir que você não pode confia nesse alguém. Certamente isto era pior. Tinha que ser.

Quando o Noitibus Andante finalmente veio dando um cavalo de pau e parando, estava quase o amanhecendo. O céu tinha clareado o suficiente para revelar nuvens pesadas, e o ar tinha gosto de neve iminente. Draco estava bem feliz de desembarcar do ônibus, e ficou perto de Harry, o qual estava botando suas luvas e cachecol, enquanto o Noitibus Andante rugia à distância.

Eles estavam em uma estrada rural, uma delgada pista limpa da neve com pavimentação estendendo-se entre as linhas pretas de árvores descobertas. Ao longo do lado esquerdo da rua corria uma alta parede de pedra com pregos no topo. O cemitério, supôs Draco.

Harry terminou de colocar suas luvas, e começou a descer a estrada. Draco o seguiu, aproveitando o ar frio. Ele sempre tinha gostado de baixas temperaturas. A parede logo terminou em um portão de metal, acorrentado e com cadeado fechado.

Draco assistiu Harry enquanto ele tirava sua luva da mão direita, pensativo, e tocava sua mão na fechadura. "Alohomora", ele sussurrou, e o cadeado saltou avidamente desassociado para baixo de sua mão. Os dois garotos caminharam para trás enquanto o portão abria-se, com um rangido fraco. Quando eles passaram, Harry acorrentou o portão atrás deles.

Eles estavam mais ao sul do que Hogwarts, e nesse lugar tinha nevado bem menos. A neve estava polvilhada nos topos das lápides com uma camada fina de poeira, e salpicada nos caminhos escuros desnudos entre os túmulos. Draco nunca tinha estado em um cemitério antes; os Malfoys eram todos enterrados nos jardins da Mansão, com um mausoléu erguido sobre seus ossos. Alguma coisa no fundo de sua mente, seu velho eu, se revoltou com o pensamento de ser enterrado desse modo, no meio de desconhecidos sem seu próprio sangue.

Ele olhou para os lados, para Harry. "Você sabe onde estamos indo?"

Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Ainda estava muito escuro para Draco ver a face dele apropriadamente, embora o céu do Oeste estivesse começando a brilhar com umas poucas faixas cinza de luz. O amanhecer estava chegando. Harry levantou um braço, coberto com a jaqueta, e apontou: "Por ali."

Eles foram, as botas deles triturando a terra congelada, e então, enquanto Harry deixou o caminho e atravessou em direção ao lado mais distante do cemitério, por congeladas lâminas de grama. O único sinal de que este era um cemitério de bruxos eram as flores que floresciam, sem murchar nem congelar, em cada túmulo conforme eles passavam. Draco mal notou os nomes nas lápides enquanto eles caminhavam; ele estava olhando para Harry, que parecia tenso em exagero, com um tipo de expectativa nervosa. Suas mãos vestidas nas luvas estavam em punhos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta, seus ombros tensos e firmes.

Harry parou de andou. "Certo", ele disse, com voz calma. "Nós estamos aqui."

E Draco, seu coração pulando com adrenalina por alguma razão que ele não sabia dizer, parou com ele, e olhou.

Havia altos mausoléus no cemitério, esculpido com anjos ao redor; havia mausoléus com escritos em Latim ao redor e coroados com estátuas de Merlin e outros bruxos famosos. Mas eles ficaram em frente a um túmulo cinza claro decorado somente com nomes. _Lily Potter_ dizia o nome da direita; o da esquerda: _James Potter_. Abaixo dos nomes estava escavada uma legenda em Latim, _Amor Vincit Omnia_, e em baixo, a data da morte. 30 de Outubro de 1981.

Ele arriscou um olhar para Harry, que tinha ficado muito quieto. No azul claro da luz do amanhecer, seu rosto tinha finas sombras gravadas, sua boca em uma linha reta. Ele estava muito pálido, se uma luz brilhasse em algum lugar nele, sob sua pele. Seus olhos tinham mudado de novo. Existia um olhar distante neles, como se ele olhasse fixo alguma outra paisagem, outro mundo vagamente visto além deste, um olhar cego.

"Harry", Draco disse lentamente. Ele queria dizer alguma coisa profunda e interessante, algo que o confortasse, alguma coisa sobre a natureza da vida e da morte e a importância do encerramento. Porém, nada veio a sua mente. Ele hesitantemente tirou as mãos dos seus bolsos, vagamente pensando em tocar o ombro de Harry, se certificar de que ele está bem.

"Malfoy?" Harry disse interrompendo o silêncio. A voz dele estava muito calma, seus olhos fixos nas lápides agora.

Draco ficou mais reto. "Sim?"

"Se você não se importa" Harry disse, sua face ainda afastada, "Eu gostaria que você me deixasse sozinho aqui por um tempinho."

"Oh," Draco disse. "Oh. Certo." Ele botou as mãos de volta nos bolsos, se sentindo repentinamente muito inadequado. "Claro. Eu vou só... voltar depois."

O outro garoto não respondeu. Draco virou-se então, e deixou Harry lá, de pé junto aos túmulos de seus pais, na pálida luz do frio amanhecer.

Harry esperou até que o som dos passos de Draco triturando o gelo tivesse sumido no silêncio antes de ficar de joelhos ao lado do túmulo. Ele olhou para a lápide por um momento de sua posição ali no chão. O nome de seu pai e de sua mãe lado a lado, parecia como se eles tivessem sido marcados na pedra. Ele leu as palavras em Latim debaixo de seus nomes. _O amor conquista tudo_. Ele se perguntou quem o tinha escolhido. Alguém que devia pensar que isto era verdade, o que, é claro, não era.

Ele podia sentir seu próprio coração batendo, forte, contra suas costelas, e uma secura em sua boca. Mas, além disso, ele não sentia nada. Nada mesmo. Ele tinha se perguntado se ele poderia chorar, mas ele não se sentia vontade de chorar. Todos os pensamentos dele estavam focados em sua tarefa em mãos. Ele suspeitou que ele não tinha muito tempo antes de Draco voltar. Ele tirou suas luvas, colocou-as cuidadosamente no chão, e começou a raspar a camada de neve que cobria os túmulos.

Ele não tinha percebido que o chão abaixo da neve estaria tão fortemente congelada, mas estava. Ele arranhou isto com seus dedos, mas era como tentar cavar no ferro. Ele desejou que ele tivesse trazido com ele algo com o qual raspar a terra, ou que soubesse um feitiço que pudesse funcionar, mas então ele supôs novamente que não seria sensato usar mágica nesse lugar. Finalmente, ele desamarrou o cinto de sua cintura, removeu o encantamento vermelho que estava preso ali, e usou a borda disto, tão dura quanto diamante, para raspar no chão do túmulo. Quando ele tinha sujeira suficiente para encher suas palmas das mãos em concha, ele deixou cair a fita rúnica, tirou um pequeno frasco do bolso interno da jaqueta e o encheu com a terra meio congelada. Então, ele o tampou firmemente e o colocou de volta no bolso.

Ele levantou-se, repentinamente tonto. Ele não tinha certeza se era porque ele estava segurando a respiração, ou somente por uma reação de estar onde ele estava. Os nomes esculpidos nas lápides pareciam estar saltando para fora, para ele, estampados em preto contra o interior de seus olhos. Ele ouviu a voz de Draco em sua cabeça, falando com ele nos corredores do castelo de Slyntherin. _Não há nada que você possa fazer e não há jeito de vingá-los, e eles estarão lá para sempre e você nunca os verá de novo, nem mesmo se você morrer._

Ele percebeu que ele não queria estar olhando os túmulos, nem mesmo queria estar perto deles, e ele começou a recuar, se movendo rapidamente, até que ele virou a esquina de outro mausoléu e eles ficaram fora de vista.

Ele achou-se de pé em um quadrado de grama/uma praça gramada entre quatro imponentes pedras de mausoléus. Ele inclinou-se contra o lado de um, deixando seus batimentos diminuírem. O sol tinha continuado sua rápida e invariável subida ao leste e a grama com neve a toda volta e as pálidas pedras dos mausoléus estavam tingidas com uma decepcionante e bela luz rosada. As lápides estendiam-se na distância, uma linha imóvel e ininterrupta, até que ele percebeu que de fato havia um movimento ali - alguém que estava vindo em direção a ele ao longo do caminho entre as lápides. Alguém que não era Draco. Uma garota.

Rhysenn.

Harry endireitou-se e olhou fixo. Ele lembrou-se de ter visto Rhysenn descendo as escadas na Mansão com Charlie em seu braço, e pensado na hora que ela era bem bonita, muito mais velha, uma dessas mulheres tão elegantemente vestidas que se pareciam mais com bonecas do que com pessoas. Agora, entretanto, ela parecia... muito diferente. Ela vestia uma curta saia de pregas cinza e meias até os joelhos, pretas sandálias de couro envernizado e um suéter azul claro. _Ela deve estar congelando_, ele pensou, embora ela não desse sinais disto. O cabelo preto brilhante dela estava envolvido em longas tranças que caíam perto da cintura fina dela, amarradas nas pontas com impróprios laços azuis brilhantes. O rosto dela estava limpo, sem maquiagem, seus olhos muito brilhantes. Ela parecia ter quinze anos - pelo menos seu rosto parecia o de uma garota de quinze anos, mesmo que parecesse estar ligado ao corpo de uma mulher de vinte anos. "Eu suponho que você não iria acreditar se eu dissesse que eu estava apenas na vizinhança," ela disse, ainda caminhando em direção a ele, "você iria?"

"Não," ele disse, e deu outro passo para trás. Isto o deixou contra o lado do mausoléu, e ele foi forçado a parar de recuar. "Se você quer Draco, ele não está aqui. Ele foi dar uma caminhada."

"Então, felizmente eu não estava procurando por ele", ela disse. "Felizmente eu estava procurando por você."

"Por mim?" disse Harry. "Ela estava muito perto dele agora, e estava chegando ainda mais perto. Por que eu?"

Ela estava a apenas um passo dele agora, tão perto que seu rosto parecia encher toda sua visão: seus lábios vermelhos brilhantes e seus olhos cinza, profundos como um túnel infinito, atraíam o seu olhar. Ele queria desviar os olhos, mas não queria desviar os olhos. "Eu só queria conversar com você," ela disse, sua boca vermelha curvando-se. "Isso é tudo."

Seus olhos diziam a ele outra coisa.

"Sobre... o que?" Harry estava consciente de que sua voz soava uma oitava mais acima do que o usual.

Ela riu. "Como você reagiria se eu te contar que é porque eu não consegui parar de pensar em você desde a sua festa de aniversário, e que eu apenas tinha que te ver de novo?"

"Eu não sei," disse Harry, muito nervoso. "Por que, este é o tipo de coisa que você está propensa a dizer?"

Rhysenn soltou uma risada alta, alcançou-o e afagou sua bochecha. Ela deixou seus dedos demorarem ali, e ele sentiu-se arrepiar incontrolavelmente como se ele estivesse com frio, mas ele não estava. "Você é horrivelmente fofo", ela disse, o timbre baixo da voz dela mandando uma vibração pulsante aos seus ouvidos. "Você sabia disso?"

"Eu tenho ouvido que não sou", disse Harry e olhou ao redor de modo ainda mais nervoso. "Não é de muito mau gosto estar se escondendo de alguém num cemitério?"

"Bem," disse Rhysenn, e deu de ombros. "Veja deste modo. Você estava deprimido um minuto atrás, não estava? E agora você não está."

"Não," Harry concordou. "Agora eu estou com medo."

"Eu estou sentindo," ela disse melancolicamente, "que você não confia em mim."

"Eu não confio." Ele tentou dar um suspiro profundo, mas o forte perfume dela queimou a superfície de seus pulmões e garganta, e ele tossiu. "Por que eu deveria? E, chegando ao ponto, o que importa pra você o que eu acho? Eu pensei que seria Draco quem você deveria estar incomodando."

"Incomodando?" Ela fechou a cara e fez beicinho para ele. "Você chama isso de incomodar? Eu estou tentando ser útil."

"Você seria bastante útil você indo embora."

Ela levantou seus grandes olhos cinza para os dele. "Você não quis dizer isso de verdade", ela disse e Harry ficou desagradavelmente surpreso em descobrir que era verdade. Nenhuma parte de sua mente acreditava ou gostava dela, mas alguma parte reptiliana enterrada em seu cérebro estava insistindo que ele a deixasse ficar e continuar o tocando com aquelas mãos que pareciam lançar arrepios frios de prazer por sua pele. Ele pensou em Hermione, e no que ela iria pensar, e se sentiu terrivelmente mal e culpado imediatamente. "E por que você acredita no que Draco te conta?" ela sussurrou.

"Porque eu confio nele", Harry disse brevemente. Ele percebeu que ele estava bem preso na entrada do mausoléu nesse momento e não tinha como escapar sem afastá-la. E de algum modo a idéia de colocar as mãos no corpo dela, mesmo para empurrá-la para longe, parecia uma má idéia.

"Você tem certeza que isso é sensato?" A respiração dela arrepiou os cabelos dele. Ele tremeu, seus pensamentos voando para todos os lados, como pássaros assustados. Isto nunca tinha acontecido a ele antes — normalmente quando ele estava enfrentando algum perigo ou incerteza sua mente ficava aguçada, em alerta. Agora seus pensamentos estavam vagos e abafados.

"O que..." ele começou, grogue. "O que você está tentando dizer?"

"Eu te disse que todos os seus amigos iriam traí-lo", ela sussurrou. "Você não lembra?"

"Draco," ele disse um pouco grogue. "Ele não iria... ele não pode mentir para mim."

"Você tem certeza?" Sua mão estava acariciando suavemente a bochecha dele agora.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, o que não era um bom movimento porque isto deixou seu rosto em maior contato com a mão dela. "Eu tenho certeza."

"E o que te deixa tão certo? Que ele seja fiel? Você sabe de algo especial? Algo que as outras pessoas não sabem?"

Harry tentou responder, mas sua voz tinha secado em sua garganta.

"Você está se sentindo bem, Harry?" ela perguntou. Seus olhos, novamente, falavam com ele, dizendo palavras diferentes, as quais ele podia quase ouvir em sua cabeça. _Eu sei o que você realmente quer... nós poderíamos ir a algum lugar, algum lugar calmo, e se você quiser, nós podíamos fazer sexo._

Harry pulou para longe dela tão violentamente que ele bateu sua cabeça em um anjo ornamental esculpido. "Ouch", ele exclamou. "O que você disse?"

"Oh, sua pobre cabeça", ela disse, seus olhos dançando com suprimido contentamento. "Deixe-me ver", e ela se aproximou dele e tocou seus dedos na têmpora dele e acariciou sua pele ali. Harry estremeceu, e tentou não respirar, mas mesmo com a boca fechada bem apertado ele parecia estar inalar o cheiro do perfume de rosa dos cabelos dela — era como jarmim e sândalo misturados com algo mais forte. Ela não era bonita, não de verdade, mas isto não importava; ele percebeu que seu coração estava batendo como uma britadeira em seu peito, e sua garganta estava seca. Ele estava muito consciente do ombro dela roçando o dele, a dilatação dos seios dela debaixo do material apertado da blusa dela, o agradável dente no centro do lábio inferior dela...

"Eu..." ele começou esperançoso. "Eu não acho..."

"Shhh, Harry", ela sussurrou, chegando ainda mais perto, e ele a sentiu soltar o ar contra ele, a respiração dela agitando o cabelo dele. Se ela chegasse algum centímetro mais perto, ele pensou meio histérico, eles não teriam que ir a lugar nenhum para fazer sexo. Havia um aperto no seu peito que parecia estar crescendo e crescendo em intensidade, e uma escuridão irradiando por trás de seus olhos. Ele se sentiu doente e fraco e ao mesmo tempo consciente de uma dolorosa excitação. "Eu não vou machucá-lo, Harry. Você irá gostar disso..."

"Fique longe dele," disse uma voz cortante, fria e irritada, cortando através da névoa cinza do cérebro de Harry. "Agora."

Harry abriu seus olhos (ele nem mesmo tinha percebido que eles estavam fechados, mas eles estavam) em tempo de ver Rhysenn dar um passo para trás e se virar, suas tranças negras balançando. "Oh querido", ela exclamou, soando como uma garotinha privada de um mimo de aniversário. "Draco."

Harry arrastou seu olhar para cima e para longe de Rhysenn. Ele não ficou surpreso de modo algum de ver Draco de pé a poucos passos de distância com as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo muito irritado de fato. Seus olhos cinza claros estavam fixados em Rhysenn. "Honestamente," ele disse. "Você não tem vergonha?"

Ela sorriu. "Você está com ciúmes?"

"Não," ele disse brevemente. "Só com pouca paciência."

"Eu estava apenas me divertindo um pouco", Rhysenn disse alegremente, agitando-se em direção a Draco com sua saia balançando. Isto era um grande alívio para Harry, que achou a proximidade continuada com ela enervante ao extremo. "Eu estava te procurando. Eu queria te agradecer. Você salvou minha vida."

Draco deu a ela um olhar irritado. "Foi um reflexo", ele disse. "De qualquer modo, eu pensei que você era imortal."

"Eu sou, mas eu posso sangrar. Eu posso sentir dor. Eu posso sentir um monte de coisas."

_Eu aposto que ela pode_, Harry pensou irritado.

_É, e você estava realmente repelindo ela, Potter_, Draco murmurou de volta. _Cala a boca e deixa que eu lido com isso._

Os olhos escuros de Rhysenn se estreitaram. "Vocês dois estão... conversando em suas mentes? Eu ouvi que vocês podiam fazer isso, mas eu nunca pensei que —"

"Quem te contou isso?" Draco perguntou com raiva, parecendo repentinamente feroz.

"Não é verdade", Harry lançou de súbito — sua voz vindo como uma arfada, mas pelo menos a confusão em sua cabeça estava desaparecendo.

Draco lançou um olhar para ele, e então voltou seu olhar para Rhysenn. "Por que você nos seguiu até aqui, Rhysenn?" ele exigiu. "Você estava ficando entediada em sua pequena jaula? Voldemort não está empurrando bolinhas de comida suficientes por entre as barras?"

A cor brilhante das bochechas de Rhysenn sumiu. "O que você disse?"

"Você me ouviu." Draco começou a caminhar, e Rhysenn quase deu um passo para trás antes de ela parecer recuperar-se. "Me chame de louco, mas eu acho que se você tivesse uma pequena roda instalada, então você poderia correr por aí, e você não seria tão induzida a perseguir garotos adolescentes ao redor das Ilhas Britânicas. Você poderia trabalhar parte desse excesso de energia."

A cor tinha voltado, inundando o rosto dela. "Aquela prisão não me prende", ela sibilou, sua voz um sussurro sem interesse.

"Eu notei que você não negou que trabalha para Voldemort", disse Draco friamente. Seus olhos eram lascas de gelo cinza. Ele parecia, Harry pensou, muito com o pai dele. "Quer nos falar um pouco sobre isso?"

"Quem o contou essas coisas?" ela exigiu. "Onde você se informou sobre elas?"

Draco sacudiu sua cabeça. "Eu poderia te contar, veja bem, mas eu realmente não quero."

Os dedos de Rhysenn se curvaram em garras. "Seu garoto estúpido, ela disse irritada. O Lorde das Trevas irá destruí você, e qualquer criado que traí ele por você!"

"Nesse caso, eu irei apenas dizer a ele que foi você, eu devo?" Draco sugeriu invariavelmente. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e olhou para cima, para o céu clareando. "O Sol está chegando," ele adicionou, sua voz enganosamente macia. "Você não deveria..."

Com um grito de raiva e um redemoinho de cabelos pretos, Rhysenn desapareceu, sumindo sem nem mesmo o suave *pop* que normalmente acompanha a desaparatação.

Draco ficou de pé onde ele estava, olhando fixo o lugar onde ela tinha desaparecido. Não havia marcas na neve onde suas pegadas deveriam estar; era mais fácil ver isso agora, com a aglomeração da luz. O advento do nascer do Sol tinha listrado o horizonte com barras de rosa e dourado, reluzindo pelo granizo, pelo cabelo cor da gelo de Draco.

"Ei," Harry disse constrangido. A expressão fixa de Draco era perturbadora, no mínimo. "Malfoy... obrigado."

"Obrigado?" Draco empurrou sua cabeça para cima e olhou para Harry como se ele fosse a coisa mais deplorável que ele tivesse visto em uma vida inteira de coisas deploráveis. "O que foi aquilo? Eu nunca tomei você como o tipo facilmente-seduzido-por-mulheres-ardilosas."

"Eu não sou", Harry respondeu. Ele queria que ele pudesse ser um pouco mais expressivo, mas ele estava tendo problemas em tomar fôlego. Havia também uma sensação estranha e rodopiante na boca do seu estômago, como se ele tivesse acabado de ser derrubado de uma grande altura.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Se eu não tivesse voltado..."

O estômago de Harry deu um solavanco. "Eu tinha tudo sobre controle", ele ofegou.

"Oh, sim, foi o que pareceu. Ei, com alguma sorte, você poderia tê-la afogado com sua baba."

O estômago de Harry deu outro solavanco, desta vez como se ele estivesse tentando se virar do avesso. Ele deu uns poucos passos cambaleantes, quase colidiu com uma lápide, caiu em seus joelhos e ficou violenta e completamente doente na grama. Seu corpo tremeu. Ele só havia se sentido doente desse jeito uma vez, depois de beber muito. Ondas de náuseas cruzavam seu corpo, quase dolorosas em sua intensidade. Finalmente elas retrocederam, e ele recostou-se em seus calcanhares, ofegando ar.

"Ei". Era a voz de Draco, muito mais gentil agora. As mãos fechadas nos braços de Harry, o ajudando a se colocar de pé. "Harry... o que aconteceu?"

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça. "Acho... que preciso... de água."

Rapidamente, Draco tirou sua garrafa de água superfaturada de um bolso do casaco, e entregou a Harry. Harry bebeu quase toda a água, e então jogou o resto dela no seu rosto e mãos. Isso ajudou: sua mente estava começando a clarear, e o mundo estava voltando a entrar em foco.

"Você consegue ficar de pé sozinho?" Draco perguntou.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e esfregou uma manga em seu rosto úmido.

"Eu estou bem", ele disse. "Deve ter sido todo o movimento no Noitibus Andante."

Draco largou seu aperto no braço de Harry, parecendo pensativo. "Eu não acho. Eu acho que isso foi algo relacionado à Rhysenn."

Harry deu uma risada trêmula. "Eu não acho que ela ficaria feliz em ouvir isso."

"Bem, ela parece ter um efeito dos infernos sobre você. Eu pensei que você ia cair e desmaiar antes."

"Eu estava tentando afastá-la," Harry disse.

"É," disse Draco. "Talvez você estivesse."

"Eu tentei," Harry disse novamente. "Eu tentei, eu só não consegui. Eu queria, mas..."

"Ei, você sabe, isso acontece com todo cara," disse Draco com falsa simpatia.

Harry falou de modo abafado. "Ah, cala a boca, Malfoy."

Draco riu. "Nós temos que sair daqui, ele disse. O céu está clareando."

"Tudo bem," Harry disse, e deu um passo em direção a ele. Então ele parou. "Minhas luvas — e meu bracelete. Eu os deixei no — onde nós estávamos antes."

Draco agarrou as costas da jaqueta de Harry, o guiando enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para os túmulos dos Potters. Harry não notou a suave condução; ele ainda estava com os pés um pouco trêmulos. "Bracelete?" Draco repercutiu.

"Minha fita rúnica — Eu a uso no meu cinto. Para dar sorte."

"Oh, certo. Aquela fita vermelha. Por que você a tiraria?"

"Razão nenhuma," Harry disse brevemente, parando para pegar o bracelete e suas luvas. Draco não o pressionou, como Harry sabia que ele não faria. Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Harry deu às lápides uma última olhada. Então Harry pegou a caixa contendo a Chave de Portal do seu bolso, e a abriu. A chave de Portal reluziu prata na luz da manhã, pois agora já tinha amanhecido por completo. Ele virou-se para Draco.

"Segure-se em mim", ele disse, e virou a Chave de Portal para sua mão. O mundo virou de cabeça para baixo, e então ele estava rodopiando para longe, disparando através da névoa cinza, a mão de Draco enlaçada fortemente nas costas de sua jaqueta.

Draco aterrissou no duro chão de pedra com tanta força que ele cambaleou para frente na direção de Harry, cuja jaqueta ele ainda estava segurando. Ele a soltou e cambaleou ficando ereto novamente, olhando ao redor.

Eles estavam no escritório de Lupin. Partículas de poeira dançavam no eixo de luz que transbordava pelas janelas semi-abertas, iluminando a escrivaninha cheia de livros, a cadeira puxada para perto da lareira, que estava vazia e fria. Ele olhou para Harry, que parecia um pouco atordoado. "Ponha a Chave de Portal de volta no lugar e vamos embora," Draco sussurrou urgentemente.

Harry pôs a caixa na mesa, mas enquanto ele fazia isso, houve um barulho fraco — Draco virou-se e viu que a maçaneta da porta esta girando devagar, lentamente...

Harry tinha ficado branco, e estava encarando a porta. _Minha capa _—_ ficou no seu quarto!_

Draco agarrou as costas da jaqueta de Harry novamente, e o empurrou na direção da lareira. Ele apontou sua mão esquerda na grelha/ grade vazia e murmurou "_Incêndio!_". Chamas azul-claro instantaneamente rodearam os troncos ali; Harry, percebendo o que Draco estava tentando fazer, agarrou a caixa com pó de Flu que jazia na cornija da lareira, e jogou um punhado generoso na lareira. Ele lançou-se para dentro logo depois do pó justo quando a porta abriu, e Draco o seguiu, segurando a jaqueta de Harry novamente, assim eles não seriam separados. Ele ouviu Harry gritar um destino para eles enquanto o pó os girava para longe, ou pelo menos ele presumiu que tenha sido isto que Harry tenha gritado — ele não podia dizer. Grades de outras lareiras passavam em flashes rápidos, algumas claras, outras escuras, e então o redemoinho propulsionado pela magia do Flu os cuspiu para fora como objetos arremessados de uma catapulta. Eles rolaram dolorosamente por duro chão de pedra, finalmente alcançando algo duro. Draco ouviu um grito de dor de Harry, que jazia esparramado no chão, lamentavelmente tossindo muito. Draco levantou sua cabeça lentamente, piscando para afastar a vertigem, e viu Harry olhando de volta para ele; Harry estava coberto com fuligem, sua blusa e jeans com longos riscos enegrecidos, seu cabelo opaco com poeira.

"Você está bem?" Draco perguntou, sustentando-se dolorosamente em seus joelhos.

"Eu estou bem", Harry disse, ainda tossindo, "tira a merda da sua perna da minha — ow!"

"Pare de empurrar", Draco respondeu irritado. "E pare de agitar os braços — você está jogando fuligem nos meus olhos."

"Bem, bom dia," disse uma voz estupefata. "Legal vocês dois passarem por aqui."

Ambos viraram-se e encararam. Draco viu primeiro as calças jeans azuis, e então, enquanto ele arrastava seus olhos para cima, viu vestes de trabalho azuis escuras, também cobertas de fuligem, um par de luvas de couro até o antebraço, atravessando o peito largo, e alcançando um rosto estampado com grande desaprovação, finalizado com uma careta vermelha brilhante, um cabelo instantaneamente reconhecível...

"Charlie," disse Harry fracamente, e então sucumbiu a outro acesso de tosse.

Draco rolou para longe de Harry e subiu em seus joelhos, seus olhos agitando-se pelo ambiente ao redor. Eles estavam no escritório de Charlie — ele reconheceu os adornos da Romênia nas paredes, o balde de comida de dragão, e, em sua gaiola na escrivaninha, o próprio dragão, parecendo bem bravo de fato por sua refeição da manhã ter sido cruelmente interrompida. "Eu posso explicar..." Draco começou.

Charlie balançou sua cabeça. Draco podia ver refletido no espelho atrás dele exatamente o que Charlie estava vendo — ambos os garotos cobertos de fuligem, deixando o cabelo de Draco preto, seus rostos com listras cinza, suas botas lamacentas, os dois com roupas de trouxas, os dois parecendo muito culpados de fato. "Vocês querem saber?" Charlie comentou vagamente na direção do teto. "Eu não quero saber. Eu não quero nem mesmo saber."

* * *

"Ron, coma alguma coisa," Hermione disse irritada, "você está me dando dor de cabeça, enrolando desse jeito."

Ginny olhou de relance para seu irmão que estava realmente enrolando, comendo lenta e indiferentemente seus feijões frios sobre a torrada. Ele também parecia cansado e ligeiramente abatido, seus olhos tinham sombras escuras, sua boca estava virada para baixo. "Nervosismo pré-jogo?" ela perguntou curiosamente; Ron raramente ficava, se já tinha ficado alguma vez, significativamente nervoso antes de um jogo.

"Dor de estômago," ele disse brevemente, e olhou para cima. "Onde está Harry?"

"Ele não estava no quarto pela manhã," disse Simas prestativamente, e imediatamente todos os olhos se viraram para Hermione, cujas bochechas ficaram da cor do cabelo de Ron.

"Eu também não o vi," ela disse rapidamente, "ele deve ter alguma mensagem para mandar antes do café da manhã ou algo assim."

"Bem, se ele não aparecer para o jogo eu irei esfolá-lo vivo," disse Ron, parecendo moderadamente violento. "Não é como se qualquer um pudesse ser um apanhador reserva..."

"Eu aposto que Ginny poderia, ela é rápida o suficiente", disse Simas invariavelmente, "e então nós só precisaríamos de alguém como artilheiro — Parvati, você não jogou como artilheira no quinto ano?"

Parvati olhou para baixo na mesa, para Simas, e fungou. "Jean-Yves nunca me deixaria fazer isto agora," ela disse, referindo-se ao filho do Ministro da Magia Francês, que ela vinha namorando há quase dois anos. Em setembro, ele tinha dado a ela um anel de safira do tamanho de um ovo de pombo, gerando muita especulação entre as grifinórias. "Ele acha que Quadribol não é feminino."

"E nós achamos o sotaque dele inacreditavelmente igual ao de uma garota, mas nós dizemos isso?" perguntou Ron, girou os olhos, e voltou a mexer em seu bacon. "Honestamente, o que diabos aconteceu com..."

"Harry!" disse Hermione, deixando cair seu garfo com um som estridente. Ginny virou-se em seu assento para ver que Harry tinha realmente chegado, atrasado, para a mesa de café da manhã. Ele deixou-se cair no assento ao lado de Hermione, que o estava encarando com espanto. Ginny achou-se o encarando também: Harry estava imundo. Seus cabelos normalmente muito pretos estavam com pó e ainda mais pretos com a fuligem, e listras de fuligem decoravam seu nariz, bochechas e queixo. Suas roupas estavam um desastre, e quando ele alcançou o suco de abóbora Ginny viu que suas unhas estavam cinza de sujeira. "Harry," disse Hermione incrédula. "O que aconteceu com você?"

As sobrancelhas de Ron tinham subido para sua testa. "Deixe-me adivinhar," ele disse, olhando Harry de cima a baixo. "Você pode ser um minúsculo limpador de chaminés, mas você tem um enorme..."

"Apetite," disse Harry alegremente, agarrando um prato de ovos e empurrando-os para seu prato. "Estou morrendo de fome."

Eles todos o encararam espantados. Havia meses que Harry só fazia mexer na comida durante as refeições. "Harry querido," disse Hermione, fazendo esforço evidente para soar calma, "tem alguma razão específica para você estar tão..."

"Tão o quê?" Harry perguntou, olhando para cima e sorrindo. Seus dentes pareciam muito brancos contra toda a sujeira preta que manchava seu rosto.

"Sujo," disse Hermione, finalmente.

Ele olhou para ela por um segundo. Então ele inclinou-se na mesa e a beijou sonoramente na bochecha. Quando ele recuou, havia uma enorme marca de fuligem no lado do rosto dela, e seus olhos brilhavam de surpresa.

"Hermione," disse Harry firmemente, "só não se preocupe com isso, ok?" Ele caiu pesadamente de volta em seu assento, e atacou uma fatia de pão com manteiga com vigor. Hermione olhou para ele, balançou sua cabeça, e escondeu um sorriso.

"É bom ver você comendo, Harry," disse Ginny, olhando para O Menino Que Sobreviveu tão curiosamente quanto todos agora estavam, "especialmente com o jogo chegando."

"Contudo eu espero que você se lave antecipadamente," disse Ron, "olhando hesitantemente para a aparência imunda de Harry. Do jeito que você está no momento, os Slyntherins irão rir demais para jogar, e nós perderemos."

"Humm," disse Simas, "inclinando-se para alcançar o manteigueiro, você quer dizer que esse negócio de fuligem não significa uma esperta de camuflagem, Harry? Eu pensei que talvez esta fosse uma nova estratégia que nós estaríamos trabalhando.

"Ah, vocês todos são tão engraçados", disse Harry, "que tinha se passado para o bacon. Esse é o famoso humor grifinório do qual eu sempre ouvi falar... oh, espere, nunca ouvi falar."

"Casa dos corajosos, Harry," disse Simas, brandindo seu garfo. "Não dos espirituosos. É o que nós somos, a bucha de canhão*. 'Retardando o mal por ficar no caminho.'"

* = Em uma guerra o soldado vai à frente tomar tiro, na linha de trás fica os canhões atirando logo a frente da linha dos soldados para enfraquecer a linha inimiga.

A bucha do canhão, ou seja, a vedação que fica atrás do projétil para não permitir o escape dos gases propelentes, cai na linha dos soldados.

A linha de frente da batalha, onde cai a bucha do canhão, é onde mais morre soldado na guerra, pois ela é a frente. Eles são a bucha do canhão.

"Agora, temos aí uma atitude vitoriosa," comentou Ron. "Nota pessoal: não colocar Simas responsável pela conversa preparatória pré-jogo."

Gina riu, e Simas a examinou, depois desviou o olhar sem sorrir, e ela sentiu uma angústia inesperada. Ela olhou para baixo, tristemente, para sua torrada. Simas... ele era tão legal e tão doce e ela tinha o tratado tão horrivelmente mal. E ele nem ao menos sabia disso, não realmente.

Quando ela olhou para cima novamente, ela viu que, para sua surpresa, Harry tinha pausado seu garfo a meio caminho da boca, e estava examinando a mesa de Slytherin. Draco estava lá de pé, perto de Blaise, e enquanto ele não estava nem perto de quão sujo Harry estava, Ginny podia ver que suas vestes, também, estavam com listras de fuligem. Ele estava olhando para Harry, por cima da cabeça de Blaise, muito intensamente, como se ele estivesse tentando comunicar algo — o que era provavelmente o que ele estava fazendo.

Harry abaixou o garfo cuidadosamente no prato, e olhou para Hermione, que tinha apoiado um livro contra a jarra de suco estava virando páginas entre pedaços de torrada. Hermione, ele disse suavemente, eu podia falar com você por um minuto?

Ela não levantou o olhar. "Sim, claro."

"Não, eu quis dizer..." Ele abaixou a voz. "A sós. Lá fora?"

"Agora Hermione olhou para cima, com um olhar surpreso. "Claro," ela disse, colocando um cacho escuro atrás das orelhas, "nós podemos dar uma volta, eu suponho."

Ginny sabia o que isso significava; eles deviam descer para o lago, como eles sempre faziam. Ela não podia contar o tanto de vezes que ela tinha olhado pela janela da sala de aula durante seu terceiro ano, até mesmo no quarto, e visto Harry e Hermione andando juntos ao longo do estreito caminho que circundava o lago. Eles podiam andar muito perto juntos, ombros sem se tocarem, em perfeito alinhamento, sempre caminhando.

Harry empurrou sua cadeira para trás e se levantou. "Vamos."

Hermione, juntando seus livros na mochila, olhou para Ron. "Nós temos aquela reunião hoje, não temos?"

Ron assentiu com a cabeça. "É, logo depois do almoço. Você planeja ir desta vez?"

Hermione fez uma careta para ele, e alcançou a mão esticada de Harry. Então ela parou, balançou sua cabeça, tirou sua varinha do bolso e a apontou para seu namorado. "_Detergere_", ela disse, e a fuligem sumiu das mãos e roupas de Harry, restando somente uma linha de sujeira cruzando sua bochecha. Harry resmungou.

"Francamente," Hermione disse, guardando a varinha, "você pensaria que queria estar imundo."

"Eu pensei que parecia impetuoso," disse Harry, e pegou a mão dela. "Vamos — vamos indo". E enquanto eles saiam, Ginny percebeu que ela os estava encarando, e voltou apressadamente seus olhos para o prato — somente para perceber que todos os outros da mesa também estavam olhando fixo para eles.

"Eu acho que está realmente acontecendo algo entre Ginny e Simas," Hermione disse em tom de conversa, enquanto Harry a puxava ao longo do caminho. "Elizabeth disse que ela o viu saindo do quarto de Ginny às quatro da manhã. Isto é bom, não é? Quer dizer, Simas é um bom rapaz, certo?"

Harry não respondeu. Eles estavam no perímetro do lago agora, no estreito caminho que serpenteava entre os suportes de árvores desfolhadas. Negro e descoberto, ramos erguiam-se no céu, cobertos por flocos de neve congelada. Hermione perguntou-se brevemente aonde ia a lula gigante no inverno, quando montes de neve sopravam no gelo grosso transparente e tudo parecia tão frio e morto.

"Você me ouviu, Harry?"

Harry soltou a mão dela e virou-se para encará-la, de pé na margem do lago. A água mais do que congelada atrás dele estava reluzente com neve brilhante, o céu muito prata. Contra isto, o cabelo preto de Harry, o vermelho em suas bochechas pálidas, e o escuro cachecol bordô e dourado destacaram-se como respingos de tinta em uma tela em branco. Sua respiração saiu em lufadas brancas de frio quando ele falou. "Sim, eu te ouvi. E Simas é um ótimo rapaz. Espetacular. Eu mesmo sairia com ele. Seja como for. Só — tem uma coisa que eu queria conversar com você, e não era sobre Ginny ou Simas."

Hermione piscou surpresa com seu tom austero, então deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. Eu queria falar com você também, de qualquer modo."

"Você queria?" Seus olhos verdes estavam sérios. "Tudo bem, mas me deixe falar primeiro, você deixa?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo um pressentimento apertar fortemente seu estômago. "Tudo bem, Harry." Ela sentou-se cuidadosamente ao pé de um carvalho, a árvore mais próxima, envolvendo sua capa ao redor dos joelhos. "O que é?"

Harry encolheu os ombros dentro da capa e ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Hermione ficou sentada onde ela estava, o deixando pensar. Sempre valia a pena ficar calma e deixar Harry falar quando ele queria. "Eu estive pensando," ele disse finalmente, com voz calma. "E querendo falar com você, mas eu não estava certo sobre quando seria uma boa hora."

Hermione olhou cautelosamente para ele, um pouco surpresa. O rosto dele estava duro, inexpressivo. Ela já tinha o visto com o mesmo olhar antes. Ela lembrou-se do castelo de Slytherin, Harry acorrentado na parede, recusando-se a contar a ela o que Draco tinha dito a ele que era terrível o suficiente para destruir uma porta de adamantio. _Eu apenas vou te contar que foi algo realmente, realmente terrível. Algo que eu não vou me esquecer. Nunca. Uma coisa... imperdoável._

"Eu sei que eu tento estado... distante ultimamente," ele disse finalmente, em voz baixa, enfiando as mãos enroladas para dentro dos bolsos. Ela se perguntou de repente se ele tinha a trazido lá fora para terminar com ela, e esse pensamento fez seu estômago sacudir loucamente em protesto. _Eu sabia_, ela pensou, _eu sabia_. "Harry..." ela sussurrou.

Ele continuou como se ela não tivesse falado. "Eu queria que eu não estivesse, mas... eu não sei de que outro jeito ser nesse momento. Quando eu era..." Ele hesitou um momento, parecendo reunir a si mesmo, então ele continuou com o ar de alguém caindo em um escuro abismo sem fundo. "Quando eu vivia com os Dursleys, quando eu era uma criança, eu costumava imaginar como meus pais iriam se parecer se estivessem vivos."

Os lábios de Hermione se abriram de surpresa. Harry nunca falava sobre sua infância antes dele vir para a escola. Nunca. "Bem, é claro, qualquer um iria —"

"Não," ele disse, a cortando, embora não grosseiramente. "Eu realmente os imaginava. Eu não sabia como meus pais eram. Os Dursleys me disseram que eles tinham sido feios, de classe baixa, mas eu nunca acreditei nisso. Eu assumi que minha mãe tinha sido linda, que meu pai tinha sido bonito, e que, é claro, eles tinham me amado mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo."

Hermione sentiu o fundo de seus olhos arderem. "Tenho certeza que sim," ela disse suavemente.

"Eu não sabia qual era a cor dos cabelos da minha mãe. Eu pensei que talvez ela tivesse cabelos pretos, e eu os tivesse herdado... eu pensei que talvez meu pai fosse loiro; eu o imaginei alto e forte. Eu pensei sobre o acidente de carro no qual eles supostamente tinham morrido. Eu me perguntei de onde eles estavam vindo, aonde eles estavam indo. Eu disse a mim mesmo que eles tinham sido espiões, trabalhando para o governo, que eles não tinham realmente morrido, eles só tinham sido forçados a entrar na clandestinidade e me deixar porque o trabalho que eles estavam fazendo era muito perigoso. Eu disse a mim mesmo que eles iriam voltar para me pegar um dia. Eu sabia onde nós viveríamos juntos, como a casa iria ser — azul, com cada cômodo pintado de uma cor diferente, porque tudo na casa dos Dursley era no mesmo tom de cinza..." Sua voz estalou um pouco, e se modificou. "Eu mobiliei cara cômodo, na minha cabeça. Eu anotei tudo para não esquecer. Eu não vivi naquele closet escuro de baixo das escadas. Eu vivi naquela casa, com meus pais."

Hermione percebeu que ela estava chorando. Ela abaixou sua cabeça para Harry não ver. Ela queria que ele continuasse.

"Eu costumava anotar tudo em um caderno velho de Duda," disse Harry calmamente, olhando para os arredores do lago. "E um dia, é claro, eu fui descuidado, e meu tio o achou e leu. Ele me arrastou para fora do armário de vassouras e me empurrou contra a parede e eu ainda me lembro do que ele me disse. 'Seus pais estão mortos, garoto. Eles não são espiões, eles não estão trabalhando para o governo. Eles estão mortos. Eles nunca irão voltar para te levar para lugar nenhum. Eles tiveram uma morte estúpida e inútil, e eles tiveram vidas estúpidas e inúteis, e eu ficaria feliz que eles estão mortos se isso não tivesse acabado com você morando aqui conosco. E todos os seus sonhos não os trarão de volta. ' E foi isso". Ele deu uma pausa. "Isso foi quando eu tinha oito anos de idade."

"Seu caderno..." Hermione sussurrou.

"Eu o queimei," disse Harry francamente. "Eu sabia que meu tio estava certo. E não tinha como os trazer de volta."

"Você acreditou nele? Que eles estavam mortos?"

"Eu sabia que estavam. Eu podia ver nos olhos dele. Ele parecia triunfante. Ele não teria parecido assim se ele estivesse mentindo." A voz de Harry estava grossa com repugnância. "Ele estava realmente feliz que eles estavam mortos. Eu o desprezei. Mas eu nunca mais pensei naquela casa. Ela estava arruinada. E isso foi difícil. Como perder meus pais de novo." Suas palavras saíram recortadas e destacadas. "E quando eu vim para cá, eu tive outra casa — uma de verdade. E eu vi como meus pais realmente eram. E eu soube que eles tinham me amado. Teriam ficado orgulhosos de mim. Tinham orgulhoso de mim. Um mundo onde fantasmas caminham e conversam... eu simplesmente assumi que eles estavam em algum lugar, me observando. Que meu pai podia me ver voar. Que minha mãe sabia que eu tinha enfrentado um dragão. Que eles sabiam que tudo que eu fiz, todos os dias, era de algum modo um esforço para redimir o sacrifício que eles tinham feito para me manter vivo."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sussurrou. "Oh, querido, eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito mesmo." A neve estalou debaixo de seus pés quando ela se levantou, quase escorregando em sua pressa de chegar até ele. Ele se levantou e a observou, de algum modo muito sozinho, como se ele tivesse criado um espaço em torno de si mesmo particular e inviolável. Ela parou logo fora desse espaço, hesitante em tocá-lo, embora outra parte dela desejasse colocar seus braços em torno dele e o abraçar apertado. "Você não precisa fazer isso, ela disse. Eu sei que você está tentando me dizer por que você tem estado tão distante ultimamente — eu sei que você tem estado pensando em seus pais — e como você não estaria? Eu estive sendo tão egoísta, pensando sobre a formatura e avançar e como tudo me afetava, e eu nunca nem mesmo pensei sobre como deve ser para você, sabendo que eles não irão vê-lo se formar, ser recrutado para um time, ir para o casamento de Sirius... oh Harry, essa é a parte mais importante da sua vida de algum modo, e se você está sentindo mais falta deles agora..." Ela deixou sua voz ficou gradualmente silenciosa e depois parou. "É isso que você estava tentando dizer?"

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos verdes estavam assombrados por uma escuridão que ela não poderia nomear. "Alguma coisa assim," ele disse, e ela sentiu, pelo tom da voz dele, que ela não tinha compreendido bem a situação, mas errado completamente, e que ela não entendera nada do que ele estava tentando dizer. Ela se sentiu amargamente inadequada, incompetente até — e em algum lugar do fundo da sua mente um voz lhe disse que ela não poderia esperar curar a escuridão nele: ela era jovem demais, e a força da escuridão era muito grande. Certamente, se ela o amasse apropriadamente, se o amasse o suficiente, ela seria capaz de ajudar e de entender, ela disse a si mesma. Mas ela já o amava mais do que ela podia imaginar amar qualquer coisa, e isso não era o suficiente.

"Hermione," ele disse, e a voz dele estava estranhamente distante. "O que você está pensando?"

Ela deu um suspiro profundo. "Só isso... todos aqueles anos com os Dursley... não seria nenhuma surpresa se você se tornasse mesquinho, ou egoísta, ou egocêntrico. Ou terrivelmente raivoso, ou vingativo — e você não é. Você tem todo o direito de estar zangado e você raramente está; e todo o direito de se lamentar, mas você não se lamenta. Essa infância — ela poderia ter te transformado em uma pessoa horrível. Ao contrário disso ela te tornou a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Não — você se tornou essa pessoa. Eu quis mesmo dizer o que eu falei no primeiro ano. Você é um ótimo bruxo, e — e mais importante, você é igualmente um bom ser humano. Eu te admiro, Harry. Eu sempre te admirei."

Ele abaixou sua cabeça, e ela não viu a expressão que passou atravessando seu rosto. "Não," ele disse, com a voz ligeiramente rouca. "Eu não sou tão bom quanto você."

Ela riu. "Você se lembra." Ela deu um passo à frente, e ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela. Ela o alcançou e tocou seu rosto, como ela vinha querendo fazer — suavemente tocando a bochecha dele, e ele inclinou sua cabeça contra a mão aberta dela, como se ele estivesse cansado. "Eu estava tão preocupada com você que — eu não queria que você visse que eu estava chorando, mas eu estava."

"Eu sei", ele disse muito calmamente. "Você é a primeira pessoa na minha vida que já chorou por me amar."

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não, a primeira não, tenho certeza."

"A primeira que eu me lembre." Ele fechou sua mão em torno do pulso dela e o segurou fortemente. "Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você," ele disse. "O que eu faria?"

O tom da voz dele a deixou com medo. Ela tentou olhar para os olhos dele, mas ele curvou a cabeça em seu ombro como se estivesse cansado, e não a deixaria ver seu rosto. Ela beijou sua têmpora, a única parte do seu rosto que ela podia alcançar, e o cabelo preto que cobria seu rosto e espalhava-se nas mãos dela. Cabelo macio, como seda preta. "Harry," ela murmurou. "Você nunca terá de ficar sem mim... nunca."

Ela o sentiu tremer em suas mãos, e então ele levantou o rosto do ombro dela, e estava sorrindo para ela. Ela quase não acreditou no sorriso, embora ela não pudesse dizer por quê. "Eu sei," ele disse. "Mas... eu tenho que descer para praticar. Nós não estamos tão preparados para essa partida de hoje quanto eu gostaria e... eu tenho que ir."

"Tudo bem," ela disse e o deixou ir relutantemente. "Não há — nenhuma outra coisa?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. E você, você não disse que tinha algo para me contar?"

Ela engoliu o nó em sua garganta. "Não era nada. Só..."

"Sim?"

"Se eu não te ver antes do jogo", ela disse, odiando a si mesma, "então — boa sorte."

Ele olhou para ela, sabendo que ela estava escondendo algo — e ela retornou seu olhar sabendo que o mesmo era verdadeiro para ele. O abismo ainda estava entre eles: sem nenhuma ponte, intransponível. Ele inclinou-se para frente e beijou sua bochecha. "Te vejo depois, então," ele disse.

"Até depois", ela sussurrou, e fechou os olhos para não vê-lo ir embora.

* * *

"E eu acho que é isso." Ron disse, virando o pergaminho para onde ele estava olhando e limpando sua garganta. "A menos... que alguém tem alguma questão?"

A mão de Pansy Parkinson levantou-se. "E sobre nossos Amigos?" ela questionou, enquanto a esfera girava e tornava-se verde.

Ron piscou para ela, então voltou ao pergaminho na mesa. "Amigos...?"

"O Amigo Oculto, Ron," disse Hermione, resistindo ao impulso de bater ao de leve no braço dele. Ele parecia horrivelmente distraído, coitado, ela pensou. Ele parecia estar tendo dificuldade para se concentrar ultimamente, e quase tinha esquecido tudo sobre o jogo do Bruxo Secreto que eles iriam jogar no Natal, no qual cada estudante do sétimo ano tinha que comprar um presente para outro cujo nome tivesse tirado no sorteio.

Felizmente Pansy já tinha trazido uma caixa cheia de tiras de pergaminhos para o encontro, salvando assim a situação. "Nós temos que decidir o design do nosso Amigo Oculto. Eles são importantes, afinal de contas."

"Oh. Certo." Ron esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos. Obviamente, ele estava desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar. Os olhos de Hermione deslizaram por ele, por Justin Finch-Fletchley, que parecia entediado, e Padma Patil, que estava aplicadamente chupando uma pena de açúcar. Perto dela estava Draco, acomodando-se para trás em sua cadeira como sempre. Sentindo o olhar dela nele, ele levantou seus olhos, e seus olhares se cruzaram; depois de um momento ele piscou para ela. Hermione sorriu, só metade de seus pensamentos na reunião. "Nós precisamos de um lema para ser gravado na capa dos livros," Ron estava dizendo, "e tradicionalmente cada classe escolhe seu próprio lema. Agora, nós temos bastante tempo para pensar em um, mas se alguém tiver alguma sugestão..." Ron, parecendo interceptar o olhar entre Hermione e Draco, levantou uma sobrancelha. "Malfoy? Você pensou em algo?"

"Em quê?" Draco começou ligeiramente, então retrocedeu com um sorriso fraco. "Bem, nós temos muitos lemas na minha família, mas eu não acho que eles são algo pelo qual você se interesse."

"Experimente", disse Ron, desagradavelmente.

"Bem", disse Draco, inclinando-se para frente e pondo a mão no queixo, "existe um 'Sempre pilhar antes de se queimar', esse é um antigo, e tem um que era um dos favoritos do meu pai, que era 'dinheiro não pode te comprar amigos —'"

"Dinheiro não pode te comprar amigos?" Ron repetiu com uma risada, desacreditando.

"'Mas pode comprar-lhe inimigos da melhor classe'". Os olhos de Draco arrastaram-se insolentemente dos sapatos de Ron à ponta de seu nariz, que estava ligeiramente rosa de raiva. "Obviamente este último não é verdade em todos os casos..."

Ron bateu com sua varinha na mesa. "Você acha que é engraçado, não é Malfoy?"

Draco deu de ombros modestamente. "Bem, eu tento não ir contra a opinião pública."

Então Hermione fez a pior coisa que ela podia ter feito, e sorriu. Ron lançou a ela um olhar carregado de raiva, e ela esgueirou-se para baixo em seu assento. Não ajudava, ela pensou irritada, que logo em frente a ela Justin Finch-Fletchley e Padma Patil olhassem como se eles estivessem tentando igualmente não rir. De fato, por incrível que pareça, as únicas pessoas que pareciam estar sérias eram os Sonserinos - ambos, Pansy e Malcolm Baddock estavam com o rosto inflexível e olhando fixamente.

"Malfoy", disse Ron, e sua voz parecia um fragmento de gelo, "eu quero falar com você no corredor. AGORA!" ele adicionou, e todos pularam. Hermione olhou para ele surpresa: seus olhos azuis estavam queimando, e ele parecia profunda e verdadeiramente furioso.

"Ron..." ela começou incerta, mas ele nem mesmo olhou para ela, ele olhava fixo para Draco, que estava chegando aos pés dele com uma lenta insolência, a qual Hermione não podia deixar de pensar que era uma má idéia no momento. Ele vagueou em direção à porta e Ron seguiu atrás dele, fechando ruidosamente a porta atrás deles.

* * *

—

Ron bateu a por atrás dele e virou para encarar Draco, que estava encostado na parede oposta do corredor, parecendo calmo e sereno, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse começar a examinar suas unhas ou checar as manchas de poeira em seus punhos a cada minuto. Se ele tivesse um bigode, ele provavelmente o estaria girando com o dedo.

"Malfoy," Ron gritou, e Draco olhou para cima. Seu rosto estava aberto e curioso, seus olhos arregalados e inocentes. Ele sorriu para Ron educadamente, o que só servir para irritar Ron ainda mais. "De que diabos você pensa que está brincando?"

"Eu estava na verdade esperando ter uma chance de falar com você sozinho," disse Draco calmamente.

"E me envergonhar durante a reunião de monitores era sua idéia de como fazer isso, é?"

"Não, essa parte foi só por diversão."

"Talvez Harry ache que este tipo de coisa seja engraçado. Mas eu não. Eu acho que você é um estúpido, Malfoy. Um sorridente, duas caras, e insuportável estúpido.

"Duas caras?" Draco riu nada gentilmente. "Você deveria falar. Eu não nasci ontem, Weasley..."

"Mas é uma pena," estalou Ron "Nós poderíamos começar sua personalidade do zero."

Draco olhou para ele, um pequeno sorriso brincando em sua boca. "Eu vi o jeito que você olhou pra ela," ele disse, sem propósito. "Você acha que eu sou idiota? Você acha que todos nós somos?"

Por um momento, Ron só olhou pra ele. O sangue já começava a subir em suas orelhas, e sua boca cantarolava com descrença. Com certeza Draco não tinha acabado de dizer o que ele achava que tinha dito. "O que você disse, Malfoy?"

Draco foi se desencostando da parede lentamente e ficou olhando Ron com consideração. Seus olhos estavam quase cinza claro na luz fraca, a cor de um gume de faca, e tão cortante quanto. "Eu estava te observando esta manhã," Draco disse. "Eu tenho te observado a alguns dias agora. Honestamente, Weasley. Do que diabos você acha que está brincando?"

Ron sentiu como se seu sangue tivesse engrossado e fosse enorme, esforços convulsivos do coração e da respiração eram necessários para fazer corrê-lo por suas veias. Tudo parecia confuso, e distante e doloroso. Ele ouviu sua própria voz dizer, "Eu não tenho idéia sobre o que você está falando."

"Eu acho que você tem," disse Draco, ainda mais quietamente. Sua voz era como xarope de açúcar derramado sobre cacos de gelo. "Eu acho que você sabe exatamente sobre o que estamos falando."

"Eu não vejo," disse Ron, lutando contra o seu desejo de se afastar. "de onde você tirou essa idéia de saber algo sobre minha vida privada –"

"Você acha que pode fazer de idiota? Você acha que eu deixaria você fazer isso?" Draco interrompeu, lento e suave. "A sua vida _privada _dificilmente vai continuar privada do jeito que você vem se comportando. Felizmente pra você, eu sou mais observador que a maioria, mas até mesmo o lufa-lufa mais idiota ia acabar descobrindo eventualmente. Você mostra todo o seu coração no seu rosto, Weasley. O que, no seu caso, não é bom."

"Só porque você é um mentiroso, Malfoy, não significa que todo mundo é," Ron rosnou. A raiva estava começando a substituir o choque que o havia paralisado. Ele falou sem pensar ou considerar o fato de Malfoy estar certo.

"Eu não estou falando de todo mundo – Eu estou falando de você," Draco disse. "Você salvou minha vida – e eu te devo uma."

"Você tem um jeito engraçado de mostrar isso," Ron murmurou, perplexo com o rumo que a conversa havia tomado.

"Eu estou tentando te ajudar, Weasley," Draco disse. "Esse é o motivo de eu estar te falando que eu sei."

"Não tem nada para saber!" Ron praticamente gritou.

"Ainda não," disse Draco, e Ron sentiu uma lufada de alívio que era quase dolorosa. _Então ele não sabe, não realmente. _"Você sabe do que eu estou falando," Draco adicionou. "Deixa eu te oferecer uma orientação. Esqueça isso."

_Bastardo condescendente, _Ron pensou, encarando o loiro, o qual sua atitude havia sido liquidada por uma espécie presunçosa de curiosa calma. _Porque ele só não esquece sobre a minha irmã, já que, ele diz ser tão fácil?_

"Vá em frente e encare como se me odiasse," Draco adicionou com um encolher de ombros. "Não faz diferença pra mim, desde que você siga meu conselho."

"Porque você se importa?" Ron ouviu sua própria voz estalar, raiva fazendo sua pele formigar inteira. "Você não dá a mínima pra mim, Malfoy, você nunca deu. E você quer que eu acredite que esse show de preocupação é para meu benefício? Primeiro de tudo, você é um mentiroso, segundo, você está errado, e terceiro – terceiro, você não tem idéia sobre o que você está falando. Então... só cai fora, tá? Vá lamentar pra minha irmã, ou seja lá o que você faz pra se divertir."

Um olhar de surpresa cruzou o rosto de Draco – ele não tinha esperado que Ron fosse reagir daquela forma, e Ron sentiu uma sacudida viscosa de prazer por tê-lo surpreendido. A surpresa foi por um momento, e a boca de Draco formou uma linha ainda mais fina. "Tudo bem, Weasley," ele disse. "Eu suponho que é como eu suspeitava, e sua finalidade exclusiva na vida _é_ simplesmente servir de aviso aos outros."

Ron olhou pra ele. "20 pontos da Sonserina," ele disse.

A boca de Draco se abriu em surpresa. "Por causa de que?"

"Por interromper a reunião," disse Ron de forma selvagem, "e só por geralmente ser um série-A, completo babaca. Eu vou voltar pra lá agora, e você vai comigo, e eu juro por Merlin que se fosse disser uma só palavra, eu vou tirar 100 pontos da Sonserina. Veremos o quanto seus colegas de casa gostarão de você depois disso."

Draco abaixou suas pálpebras, escondendo sua expressão. "Eu acho que poder absoluto realmente faz a corrupção absolutamente," e havia uma subcorrente de alegria em seu tom que fez Ron ter vontade de socá-lo. Ao invés disso, ele falou baixo, mas firme.

"100 pontos," ele repetiu.

Draco não disse nada depois dessa, e seguiu Ron até a porta sem fazer som algum. Ron queria se sentir triunfante assim que eles entrassem novamente na sala de reuniões dos monitores, mas tudo que ele sentiu foi um estranho senso de... desapontamento. Por um momento insano ele pensou que Draco realmente sabia de tudo, mas ele não tinha, não realmente, e o fardo do segredo caiu ainda mais pesado do que antes. Ele quase preferiu isso se Draco na verdade o tivesse puxado pra fora com força e batido em sua cara, o que não teria sido inesperado. Com um suspiro, ele pegou sua varinha e começou a falar.

* * *

—

"Quem você tirou?" Hermione perguntou para Draco assim que eles saíram da sala de monitores. Os outros alunos estavam a celebrar pelo hall, satisfeitos com o que fizeram na reunião, conversando entre si assim que abriam os pergaminhos que diziam para quem eles deveriam dar um presente. Querendo esperar por Ron, que estavam arrumando suas coisas de Quadribol, ela parou na porta. Draco encostou-se contra parede ao lado dela, e olhou sobre o ombro dela enquanto ela desdobrava o seu próprio pedaço de pergaminho e olhava pra ele. "Oh, eu tirei o Ron. Isso vai ser fácil."

"Sim, um grande par de alicates para retirar o pau do seu –"

Ela o interrompeu apressadamente. "Quem você tirou?" repetiu.

Draco desdobrou seu pedaço de pergaminho, olhou pra ele sem expressão, dobrou de volta, e enfiou no bolso.

Hermione olhou pra ele curiosamente. "Oh, por favor, você não vai me falar?"

Draco balançou sua cabeça devagar. "A vida é uma loteria sem sentido do acaso," ele disse. "É o que eu continuo dizendo pra mim mesmo."

Hermione bufou. "Estou tendo um certo pressentimento de que você tirou Simas Finnigan."

"Bingo," disse Draco brevemente.

Hermione desatou a rir.

Draco olhou. "Não é engraçado."

"Uh-huh," ela respondeu agradavelmente. "O que é importante é que você acredita nisso."

Draco foi poupado de responder pela porta da sala de reuniões se abrindo – era Ron, parecendo eficiente com um maço de pergaminhos embaixo do braço, e Pansy, segurando a caixa vazia que antes continha o nome dos alunos. Ela parecia tão azeda como ela sempre foi. Ron assentiu pra ela brevemente, e ela seguiu pelo corredor. Ron olhou para Hermione e rolou os olhos.

"Se divertindo com a Pansy?" disse Hermione, sua boca se curvando em um sorriso simpático.

"Ela é uma lufada regular de ar vil, como de costume," disse Ron com um encolher de ombros. "Pelo menos ela concorda em comandar praticamente todas as comissões conhecidas pelo homem."

"Sim, graças a Deus ela concordou em aliviar sua carga esmagadora de responsabilidade," disse Draco sarcasticamente. "E mais uma vez, eu me pergunto porque eles deixaram você assumir essa posição em primeiro lugar. Era uma daquelas 'Colete doze pacotes de batata frita e se torne o chefe' remetente em negócios?"

Ron o ignorou, e falou com Hermione. "Estou indo, na verdade – eu tenho que ir a Hogsmeade. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Não." Ela sorriu. "Se não eu te ver antes do jogo, boa sorte e tudo isso."

"Obrigado." E Ron correu pelo corredor, desaparecendo entre um um nó de corvinais que se aproximavam. Hermione olhou pra ele pensativamente e depois virou de volta para Draco.

"Eu tenho feito a pesquisa sobre o que nós conversamos, e eu achei algumas coisas que você provavelmente quer saber," disse Hermione, abaixando o tom de sua voz. "Você quer uma coisa realmente estranha?"

"Eu sempre quero ouvir alguma coisa realmente estranha."

Hermione sorriu. "Você pode vir até a biblioteca comigo?"

Ele assentiu, e eles andaram até a biblioteca em silêncio, mantendo uma boa distância entre eles, então não era óbvio para algum observador casual que eles estivessem juntos. Só dentro da biblioteca Hermione relaxou. Ela sempre estava confortável lá, em seu seguro, conhecido lugar. Estava decorado para o Natal agora, assim como o resto do castelo, a longa mesa de madeira escura decorada com minúsculas árvores de natal frutíferas cantando anjos de açúcar. Minúsculas vermelhas, douradas e verdes luzes levitadas no ar como luzes bruxelantes, indo para trás e para frente acima de suas cabeças. Ela olhou para Draco, que observava as luzes com a típica concentração de um apanhador, o dourado, escarlarte, e esmeralda refletido em seus olhos. Ele olhou para os lados, como se ele sentisse os olhos dela sobre ele. "Então, o que você descobriu?"

"Olhe isto." Hermione alcançou sua mochila, retirou um pequeno volume dourado, e o estendeu aberto sobre a mesa. Ela folheou até uma página marcada e bateu nela excitante, com seu dedo. "Ela parece familiar?"

Draco inclinou-se mais perto e assobiou. A página mostrava uma xilogravura, muito detalhada e natural, de uma mulher em vestes bruxas pretas. O cabelo era preto também em cascata até perto de seu pé: sua oval face pálida parecia familiar, assim como seu olhar meio arrebitado e a boca sorridente. Hermione se lembrou dela como a garota que havia descido as escadas com Charlie, na festa de aniversário de Harry; Draco obviamente lembrava dela um pouco melhor. A garota segurava uma varinha em sua mão esquerda, e o que parecia uma jóia no final de uma corrente na outra. Ao longo da parte inferior da gravura estavam seis palavras escritas em letra de forma: _**Rhysenn Malfoy, no ano de 1357.**_

"Seiscentos anos," disse Draco, e colocou a mão na página. "Bem, ela disse que era velha." A Rhysenn da gravura se esticou e piscou pra ele, balançando a jóia em sua corrente. "Na verdade, ela disse que era imortal."

"Isso é um pouco estranho" disse Hermione, "porque aqui diz que ela morreu quando ela tinha 20 anos."

"Ela morreu?"

"Sim, de febre de trasgo. Antes disso, porém, ela estava comprometida a se casar..."

"Ha!"

"... com Nicholas Flamel."

Draco piscou, parecendo como se ele estivesse forçando sua memória. "E ele era...?"

"Um amigo de Dumbledore. Criou a Pedra Filosofal." Hermione balançou sua cabeça. "Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que se casaria com uma Malfoy."

Draco parecia ofendido. "Porque não um Malfoy? Nós somos realmente apresentáveis, você sabe. E tem o apelo sexual..."

"Estranhamente, a biografia dela não diz nada sobre apelo sexual."

"Eles devem ter dando um nome diferente na época," disse Draco serenamente.

Hermione bufou. "Como o que? Vosso velho apelo sexual?"

Draco ignorou isso. "Bem, eu suponho que ajuda saber quem ela era... mesmo que eu não ache que essa mulher que eu tenha falado seja realmente Rhysenn Malfoy. A menos, não essa garota. Talvez eles tenham trazido essa garota de volta da morte, eu me pergunto..."

"Shhh," assobiou Hermione, mesmo que a biblioteca estivesse deserta. "Ugh. Necromancia? É a pior mágica que tem. De qualquer forma, nunca funciona corretamente. Teria... pedaços caindo dela. Tem?"

"O que? Pedaços caindo dela? Não. Ela é... completa." Draco parecia pensativo. "Ela é muito ágil para um cadáver, na verdade. Mais bonita que muitas garotas vivas."

"Hmmph," disse Hermione, e fechou o livro. "Eu continuarei procurando por informações sobre ela. Agora que nós sabemos quando ela viveu, eu posso verificar se tem algo sobre ela nas biografias de Flamel."

"Obrigado," disse Draco, olhou ao redor, e com a rápida precisão de um apanhador, pegou a luz vermelha incandescente que estava zumbindo em sua mão agora em formato de concha. Ele segurou-a por um momento, o globo iluminado lançando uma sombra rosa em sua face, e depois a deixou ir. Ele alcançou seu bolso então, retirou uma retangular folha de jornal dobrada, e entregou a ela. "Olhe para isto," ele disse.

"Um jornal trouxa? Draco, onde você conseguiu isso?"

"Não importa. Dê uma olhada nessa foto." Draco veio parar ao seu lado, mirando o jornal. "Esse espelho, esse que foi roubado. Era o espelho que eu vi em meu sonho."

Ela levantou a cabeça, e olhou para ele. Ele ainda estava olhando para fotografia no jornal, seu perfil grave e sério. Seus olhos estavam abaixados, os longos cílios fazendo sombra sobre suas maças de rosto pronunciadas, como traços finos de caneta. "Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho," ele disse, e explicou rápida, mas completamente, os motivos pelos quais ele tinha certeza de que se tratava do mesmo espelho, e sua convicção de que Voldemort havia mandado Rabicho para roubá-lo. "A pergunta é, porque ele o quer? Obviamente ele pode ser usado para me ver, mas deve haver um pouco mais do que isso. Qualquer espelho pode ser sintonizado para me ver, se ele realmente quisesse fazer um esforço. Porque esse espelho?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei. O acabamento parece um pouco com o acabamento da bainha de Harry, não parece? Eu posso ver quem a fez, e ver se já criou algum outro objeto encantado. Esse espelho deve ser especial de alguma forma."

"E Voldemort realmente o queria," disse Draco, se endireitando, "então, nós devíamos saber por quê."

"Certo." Hermione pegou o pedaço de jornal e guardou em sua mochila. "Eu posso pegar alguns livros agora e trazê-los para a partida." Ela olhou ao redor. "Pelo menos, eu posso se Madame Pince um dia voltar."

Draco seguiu seu olhar pela biblioteca deserta, e um olhar pensativo apareceu em seus olhos. "Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria mostrar pra você," ele disse. "É um pouco estranha..."

"Tudo bem," ela disse, e olhou ao redor novamente. "Não tem ninguém aqui..."

"Não." Ele fechou a mão em torno do pulso dela. Seus dedos estavam quentes na pele dela. "Alguém pode entrar... aqui, venha comigo." Ele a puxou atrás dele, passou as prateleiras de livros, até uma alcova sombria forrada com pequenos volumes. As luzes flutuantes eram a iluminação principal ali, causando sombras distendidas de rubi, esmeralda e dourado contra a parede de pedra. Draco soltou o pulso dela, e ela puxou de volta, instintivamente unindo suas mãos. Ela não tinha certeza do motivo de estar inquieta: talvez fosse a expressão dura e tensa de Draco, ou o fato de que estava muito frio na biblioteca, ou alguma coisa totalmente diferente.

"Draco, o que é isso? Você está bem?"

Seu olhar acinzentado passou por ela, quase como se ele estivesse calculando, avaliando alguma coisa. Testando-a. Seja lá o que era, ele pareceu satisfeito. Ele deu um passo pra trás dela, abaixou, pegou sem seu suéter preto, e o tirou pela cabeça em um único rápido movimento. Ele não estava usando nada por baixo.

Hermione se ouviu suspirar, e afastou-se tão rapidamente que bateu a cabeça na parede de pedra. Estremecendo, ela exclamou, "Draco! O que está fazendo?"

Ele olhou pra ela com surpresa, e depois seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso divertido. "Eu disse que queria te mostrar uma coisa."

Ela olhou-o com profunda desconfiança, tentando no olhar para o jeito em que sua cintura fina se abria em um peito amplo, as superfícies planas de seu tronco, o traçado tênue de seus músculos sob sua pele. Harry tinha o mesmo corpo, ligeiro e magro, um corpo de apanhador. "Você não disse que ia ficar sem roupa," ela assobiou baixinho.

"Eu preciso de uma perícia em Magia Medicinal," ele disse diretamente. "Eu quero que você dê uma olhada no meu ombro."

"No seu ombro?"

"Aqui," ele disse, e indicou seu ombro esquerdo com a mão. "Você está vendo isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não vejo nada."

"Com essa distância, você não veria nada sem onióculos." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Alguma coisa errada?"

"Não," ela disse, corando. "Nada," e ela deu um passo relutante pra perto dele, e examinou seu ombro. Por um momento ela esqueceu seu desconforto, curiosa. "É onde a flecha entrou? No outro dia?" Ele assentiu, olhando para seu ombro. Havia uma cicatriz em forma de estrela bem a baixo e a direita de sua clavícula, completamente curada – quando Hermione a tocou levemente, ele não estremeceu. "Não dói?" ela perguntou.

"Não," ele disse. "Mas... você vê?"

Ela assentiu. "Está brilhando. Meio prateada. Vire-se." Ele se virou, e ela viu que a cicatriz em suas costas era onde a cabeça da flecha havia saído de seu corpo, ligeiramente menor do que a outra, mas brilhando com o mesmo tênue e fantasmagórico brilho. Ela colocou sua mão contra sua omoplata. A pele lá era muito branca e lisa ao toque, um tom mais leve do que a pele das mãos e da face. Ela podia sentir a ligeira rugosidade da cicatriz sob sua mão. "Você tem certeza que não dói?" ela perguntou ansiosamente.

Ele virou-se para encará-la, e para o alívio dela, pegou seu suéter e o vestiu de volta pela cabeça. A eletricidade estática resultante tranformou seu cabelo de prata em uma auréola crepitante. "Não dói," ele disse abaixando seu suéter. "Mas é terrivelmente estranho. Eu não estou satisfeito com isso."

"Eu nunca ouvi falar qualquer coisa sobre lesões que brilham, em Magia Medicinal," disse Hermione ansiosamente. "Você tem certeza que Madame Pomfrey –"

"Madame Pomfrey não," disse Draco de forma tão definitiva que ela sabia que seria indiscutível.

Hermione suspirou. "Tudo bem," ela disse. "Eu vou ver o que eu encontro, Draco. Mas se eu não encontrar nada..."

"Então eu continuarei lenso na cama usando somente o meu ombro como iluminação," ele disse suavemente. Ele olhou para o relógio na parede. "Eu tenho que descer para o campo," ele adicionou. "O jogo..."

"Eu sei," ela disse. "Eu te desajaria sorte, mas..."

"Mas eu não preciso?"

"Mas eu realmente quero que meu time ganhe," ela respondeu, fazendo uma careta para ele.

Seus olhos se iluminaram e ele riu: uma risada verdadeira, autêntica, não uma impregnada de sarcasmo. "Obrigado," ele disse. "Por me ajudar," e antes que ela pudesse dizer de nada, ele havia se afastado. Ela o assistiu sair da biblioteca, e um momento depois o seguiu, emergindo das prateleiras para a principal sala iluminada, e viu que Draco estava certo: alguém havia entrado na biblioteca depois deles.

Pansy Parkison estava sentada em uma das longas mesas, um livro aberto em seu colo, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Hermione. Era um olhar com tanto repugnância, que Hermione, sem palavras, só podia olhar fixamente. Pansy levantou, quase derrubando o seu livro, e caminhou duramente para fora do cômodo, suas costas rígidas de desdém. Hermione a obsvervou ir, seus joelhos fraquejando. Ela sempre soube que Pansy não gostava dele, mas o que ela havia feito para sonserina odia-lá tanto?

* * *

—

Draco não sabia, mas sua opinião sobre o escritório de Dumbledore ser possivelmente a sala mais interessante na escola, era uma das que compartilhava com Harry. Draco parou no centro da sala, e esperou. O direitor ainda não havia chegado então ele tinha um tempo livre para examinar os obejtos fascinantes que estavam em todo lugar. A antiga mesa com pés de garra também estava repleta de itens interessantes: uma pilha de figurinhas de Sapos de Chocolate (Draco notou que aparentemente Dumbledore se divertia desenhando bigodes verdes na maioria dos bruxos e bruxas famosos, incluindo ele mesmo), um bisbilhoscópio de bolso, uma Penseira vazia, uma coleção de canários mecânicos que cantavam, um Calibrador Trajetório para Vassouras, um pergaminho FiloParch em branco, e uma ratazana adormecida. Draco deu uma volta ao redor da mesa, sem tocar em nada, então seu olhar caiu em uma estante atrás da mesa, onde descansava um imediatamente familiar usado, remendado e pontudo chapéu. O Chapéu Seletor.

Ele parou e olhou para ele por um momento. Então, sem saber que anos atrás Harry fez uma vez a mesma coisa, estendeu a mão para ele com ansiedade, ergueu o chapéu, e o colocou na cabeça. A escuridão atingiu sua visão assim que o chapéu cobriu seus olhos. O chapéu tinha um mofado, conhecido cheiro, e ele imediatamente se lembrou do momento em que se sentou no alto banco frente a assembléia de alunos, sua mente toda concentrada em uma pequena bola de determinação com um único objetivo: _Sonserina, Sonserina, deixe ser Sonserina. _

O chapéu mexeu na sua cabeça agora, e uma voz falou em seu ouvido. _O que nós temos aqui..._ Parecia hesitar. _Você é mais velho_, saiu, _que meus indivíduos usuais, mas eu não posso dizer que conhece o perfil de sua mente_._ A gente se conheceu antes?_

_Sim, _Draco pensou, perplexo. _Você_ _me colocou... na Sonserina._

_Na Sonserina?_ O chapéu parecia divertido. _Você se importaria... se eu desse uma olhada um pouco mais profunda nos seus pensamentos?_

Draco hesitou. _Não, eu não me importo_, ele disse, e sentiu um arrepio percorrer a sua espinha como se um curioso sentimento tomasse conta dele e alguma coisa em sua cabeça estivesse esvoaçando.

A voz falou de novo. _Oh, você é um Malfoy!_ Parecia animado agora._Você é Draco Malfoy... me recordo bem de você. E contudo, como você mudou. Você é quase uma pessoa diferente agora, não é? Como se houvesse outra pessoa em sua cabeça._

_Algo assim, _Draco murmorou, pensando em Harry.

_Sim, outra personalidade, tão forte quanto a sua própria. Então o que temos aqui? Uma boa mente, afiada como uma pena e duas vezes mais ardilosamente esperta... Bastante arrogância e uma boa dose de insegurança para corresponder... bravura, oh eu vejo isso... você conheceu a perda, em seguida... desapontamento. E lealdade.. forte como aço. Você nunca abandonaria alguém que você ama, ainda que aqueles que você não se importa poderiam muito bem não existir pra você. __E você__não__está__acima de__usá-los para__obter o que deseja. Ha! _Draco pulou quando a risada soou em seu ouvido. _Você é um feixe de contradições, jovem Malfoy... e a mente mais interessente que eu vi em anos."_

"Obrigado," disse Draco, sem muita emoção. "Então você ainda, eu digo... você iria..."

_O que eu iria? _

"Me colocar na Sonserina?"

_Eu poderia. Você astuto o suficiente pra isso... ao mesmo tempo , inteligente o bastante para a Corvinal, leal o suficiente para Lufa-Lufa, e corajoso o bastante para a Grifinória. Então a pergunta é, meu menino... Você ainda gostaria de ser colocado na Sonserina? _

"Eu não sei," Draco sussurou, e adicionou com um lampejo de irritação, "É o seu trabalho, não é, não o meu!"

_O que é?_

"Saber a que casa eu pertenço"

_Quando você era criança, você precisava que alguém lhe dissese a que lugar você pertencia, talvez_, disse o Chapéu. _Na sua idade você deva saber isso sozinho._

"Bom, eu não," Draco rosnou, e arrancou de sua cabeça em um ataque aborrecido de desapontamento. "Eu suponho que eu devia saber melhor do que procurar ajuda de um pedaço idiota e falante de uma loja de miudezas" ele adicionou, chutando o chapéu para o outro lado da sala.

Ele aterrissou no pé de Dumbledore, que havia entrado muito silenciosamente enquanto Draco estava distraído. "Oh querido," disse Dumbledore suavemente. "Não adianta muito salientar coisas sobre o chapéu, na verdade. Ele não sente nenhuma dor."

Draco parecia culpado sob o olhar sereno do diretor. "Você queria me ver, Professor?"

"Sim. Porque você não vem sentar na minha mesa?" Dumbledore disse, e Draco fez o que ele pediu. Ele sentou, enquanto Dumbledore acomodou-se em uma cadeira de encosto alto azul escura atrás da mesa, apoiando as mãos em seu queixo. Draco fez seu melhor para retornar o olhar do diretor firmemente, mas descobriu que não podia – os olhos de Dumbledore eram muito penetrantes; o fazia se sentir como se toda sua cabeça fosse feita de vidro. "Jovem Senhor Malfoy," Dumbledore disse. "Eu sei melhor do que posso assumir que você irá me contar toda verdade sobre o motivo de você estar no topo da Torre de Astronomia, ou com quem você se encontrava lá. Não – ele ergueu uma mão quando Draco começou a falar. "Eu estou bem ciente que você não foi se encontrar com Harry. Eu compreendo tudo isso, e esse não é o motivo de eu ter te chamado aqui."

"Oh..." disse Draco devagar. Se havia uma pessoa no mundo que conseguia roubar sua habilidade em formular respostas rápidas, era Dumbledore. "Se você não vai me perguntar sobre isso... o que você quer perguntar, Professor?"

"Eu vou retornar uma coisa a você," disse Dumbledore. " Algo que você perdeu."

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. "Sim?"

Dumbledore esticou sua mão, e os olhos de Draco se arregalaram ainda mais. No centro de sua palma estendida algo brilhava negramente: um anel timbrado, esculpido em ônix, na forma de um grifo. (**NA: criatura lendária com cabeça e asas de águia e corpo de leão**) "Meu anel timbrado," e o alcançou. "Eu achei que havia deixado em algum lugar..."

"Você deixou," disse Dumbledore. "No topo da Torre de Astronomia."

A mão de Draco se fechou intermitentemente ao redor do anel que tinha acabado de recuperar. _Eu não devia ter admitido que era meu..._

"Eu sabia que era seu, Draco," disse Dumbledore, como se estivesse lendo sua mente. "No momento em que Carlinhos o trouxe para mim... Quantas vezes eu já não o vi na mão de seu pai quando ele estava na escola, e em seu avô Julius também? Seu pai sentia-se especialmente especial em usá-lo... Eu fico surpreso que ela o tenha tirado."

"Ele disse que era minha vez de usá-lo," disse Draco, escorregando o anel de volta em seu dedo. "Ele disse que eu havia se tornado um verdadeiro Malfoy, afinal."

Dumbledore se sentou ligeiramente para frente. Seus olhos estavam muito amáveis. "Há algo que você queria me contar, Draco... alguma coisa?"

Draco hesitou. E então, balançou a cabeça. "Não, diretor."

"Então eu suponho que recai sobre mim, fazer algumas perguntas a você," disse Dumbledore. Seus olhos azuis estavam solenes, amplos e gentis, mas penetrantes. "Eu tenho certeza que você notou certa... mudança em Harry?"

Draco olhou para suas mãos. Na luz fraca vinda da janela, os ossos pareciam se destacar através de sua pele. Ele pensou em como Harry parecia mais cedo no cemitério, como se uma luz brilhasse através dele. "Eu notei isso," ele disse, e sentiu um puxão interno, como se ele estivesse traindo Harry de alguma forma, admitindo isso em voz alta. "Mas provavelmente você vai querer falar outra pessoa sobre isso, como o Weasley e a Granger, alguém um pouco mais próximo."

"Não tem ninguém próximo a ele," disse Dumbledore. "Não do jeito que você é. Embora tenha certeza que eles o protegeriam se pudessem. Você protegeria?"

"Protegê-lo? Contra que?"

"Isso importa?"

Draco ergueu os olhos de suas mãos. "Eu suponho que não," ele disse. "Sim, claro, eu faria qualquer coisa que eu tivesse que fazer." Ele se deslocou um pouco em sua cadeira. "Mas eu tentei falar com ele e o que ele disse... bem, eu não sei o posso fazer. Se houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer, eu faria." Ele olhou diretamente para Dumbledore, que era único além de Sirius, que sabia o ele havia visto quando morreu, e Sirius não sabia os detalhes. "_Eu_ causei isso, não causei?"

"Você não causou a situação, apenas relevou. E, talvez, você pense que é capaz de consertar isso, mas não pode, e ele não gostaria que você tentasse. Você não pode entrar no meio dele e de seu sofrimento. É muito complicado e muito único para Harry. Uma felicidade é muita parecida com outra felicidade, mas cada grande tristeza é profundamente diferente. Você pode saber o que a perda de um pai, na verdade, como Harry; de uma forma você sabe como é não ter realmente pais, de qualquer modo. Mas você não sabe como é ter que adorar os pais perdidos, transformá-los na idealização de tudo que é bom desse mundo. E depois descobrir que eles, a quem você deve tanto, estão em tormento e resta aos seus ombros tirá-los daquele estado, e ainda não tem idéia de como tal coisa pode ser realizada."

"Não," disse Draco, angustiado, e levantou, derrubando sua cadeira. "Não – é minha culpa."

"Eu esperava que você pensasse isso," disse Dumbledore gentilmente. Ele moveu a varinha para cadeira, e a endireitou. "Eu suspeitava, e por isso talvez eu tenha evitado, por mais tempo que eu deveria, te contar algo que eu queria ter te contado a muito tempo."

Draco piscou. "Algo sobre mim? Ou Harry?"

"Algo sobre nenhum de vocês dois, e ao mesmo tempo algo intimamente conectado com ambos."

_Ok_, Draco pensou, você _poderia ser um pouco mais vago quanto a isso_? Mas... não disse em voz alta. "É importante?"

"Sim," disse Dumbledore. "É importante."

O coração de Draco começou a bater mais forte em seu peito. Ele tinha o pressentimento que 'importante' significava 'ruim', e o olhar no rosto de Dumbledore confirmava isso. "Isso vai machucar Harry?" ele perguntou rapidamente, "porque se vai, eu prefiro não saber, se você não se importa."

Dumbledore pareceu surpreso. "Você não gostaria de saber? Porque não?"

"Porque eu não ia querer decidir entre conter a ele e não." Ele parou por um momento com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando diretamente para Dumbledore, antes d'ele estourar, "Já não aconteceu o suficiente com ele? Tem que ter mais?"

Dumbledore permaneceu olhando para Draco silenciosamente. Finalmente, ele disse, "Harry é forte, e pode suportar mais. E se ele não puder suportar sozinho, ele tem você."

"E Rony e Hermione," disse Draco. "E Sirius..."

"Mas esse segredo particular não é legado deles. É de vocês." Dumbledore moveu sua mão em direção a cadeira, e Draco pausou. "Sente-se, por favor, Senhor Malfoy, e me escute," ele disse, e Draco sentou-se. "Agora," Dumbledore continuou. "Antes que você vá com Harry em busca de sua vingança pessoal, tem uma coisa que você devia saber..."

* * *

—

O time da Grifinória estava esperando nos vestiários por quase dez minutos depois da hora que o jogo devia começar, quando Harry saiu para falar com Madame Hooch. Ele voltou em um momento, parecendo ligeiramente irritado. Ele olhou os olhares agitados de sua equipe – eles estavam todos parados com neve até os tornozelos, fora do caminho limpo e raspado. Eles não conseguiam ver o campo dali, estava barrado pela grade que o circundava. Simas estava encostado contra a parede da cabana em que o vestiário estava localizado, paracendo entediado. Ron estava tirando seu protetor de pulsos. "Jogo em espera," Harry disse brevemente. "Um dos jogadores da Sonserina não está aqui ainda."

Colin bufou. "Eles não tem que perder, então?"

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Madame Hooch disse para esperar, então... esperaremos."

Gina contorceu-se irritada. Ele já havia sentido tensão o suficiente, esperando aqui com os outros jogadores, só alguns passos de Simas, que não estava olhando pra ela. Elizabeth, Dennis e Colin estavam juntos, discutindo Transfiguração. Ron estava ocupado tirando seu protetor de pulsos. "Eu não ia querer ganhar assim, de qualquer forma," ele disse. "Eu quero derrotá-los."

"Esse é o espírito," disse Harry, cansado.

"Ron está certo," disse Gina. "Especialmente depois da última vez." Ela escaneou o time e viu o quanto pareciam entediados. "Acho que precisamos de uma conversa estimulante," ela disse, e piscou para Harry.

Ele parecia constrangido. "Vocês não precisam de uma conversa estimulantes," ele disse. "Nós já somos um time imbatível. Nós só precisamos ir lá e jogar, e ganharemos. Não samos o significado da palavra _derrota._" Ron fez um ruído abafado e Harry sorriu pra ele. "Bem, nós sabemos o significado disso – não somos burros – só, você sabe, não no contexto." Os olhos de Harry passaram pelos jogadores. "Então, foi estimulante o suficiente?"

Elizabeth ergueu os olhos de sua conversa com Colin. "Desculpe, Harry, você disse alguma coisa?"

Dessa vez a risada de Ron não foi um ruído abafado. Harry virou-se para sorrir para ele, e pausou. "Hey, Ron..." ele disse, seus olhos verdes brilhando com uma curiosidade repentina, "o que é isso no seu pescoço?"

Gina se virou assim como Simas e Elizabeth, em tempo de ver Ron ficar assustado, e colocar a mão em seu pescoço. "O que...?"

"Você tem uma marca de mordida," disse Harry, imensamente animado, "bem aqui," e ele cutucou Ron em um lado de seu pescoço.

Ron corou, quase tão escarlarte quanto o pôr-do-sol, e colocou a mão em seu pescoço, mas era tarde demais.

"Ron tem um chupão," anunciou Simas deliciado. "Inacreditável!" Gina olhou para seu irmão com espanto. Como na Terra...? Bem, não que elas esperava que qualquer um de seus irmãos lhe contasse tudo, ou a maioria das coisas, de suas vidas amorosas, mas Ron... bem, Ron sempre apareceu ser bastante romântico para ela, um sonhador. Ficadas sem compromisso não faziam parte de sua natureza. Ele nunca teria uma namorada e não falaria nada a Harry, e estava bem evidente que Harry parecia tão supreso quantos os outros.

"Então, Ron," disse Simas, inclinando sua vassoura, "quem é a garota? Eu não reconheço as marcas de dente."

Ron ainda estava escarlate. "Não tem nenhuma garota," ele disse, olhando pro chão.

"Um garoto, então?" Simas estava sorrindo. "Não tinha idéia!"

"Não! Eu só – trombei em uma porta," disse Ron, desesperado.

"Com seu pescoço?" Harry demandou, suas sobrancelhas se erguendo.

"Sim," disse Ron firmemente.

Gina bufou. "Ronald Weasley," ele assumiu um tom superior. "Depois de morar com Gui, Carlinhos e os gêmeos, se eu não saber como um chupão se parecesse..."

"Gina..." Ron começou em um tom de aviso, dando uma volta em torno da irmã. Quando ele fez isso, ela deu uma boa olhada em seu pescoço. Céus, _era mesmo_ uma marca de mordida.

"Gui, Carlinhos e os gêmeos?" Simas ecoou. "O que, Percy nunca entrou em ação? Tanta influência para ser um afrodisíaco."

Parecia que Ron estava sofrendo um infarte. "Eu não tenho um chupão!"

Harry pegou Ron pelo braço. "Ok, então, se você quer assim," ele disse. "Enquanto esperamos a partida começar – vamos ter uma pequena conversa," e com isso, ele arrastou Ron para alguns metros de distância à sombra de um carvalho desfolhado. Gina os seguiu com os olhos, fascinada, quando Ron puxou seu braço do aperto de Harry e ficou parado, parecendo inflexível, enquanto Harry falava animadamente com – ou melhor, a – Ron.

"Bom," ela murmorou, meio para si mesma, "pelo menos eles estão conversando..."

"Então eles estão," disse uma voz atrás dela. Simas. Ela não se virou. "Talvez nós devêssemos também?"

Nessa, ela se virou, e olhou para Simas propriamente pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado no vestiário. Ele estava olhando para ela firmemente, sua expressão era séria, e seus olhos azuis duplamente. Azuis nebulosos, da cor do céu de inverno. Ela assentiu para ele. "Eu acho que devemos."

Ele pegou seu braço, e a puxou para um canto do vestiário, longe da vista de Ron e Harry. Ele a soltou imediatamente, e a encarou, parecendo determinado."Gina," ele disse. "Eu quero me desculpar."

Ela esperava que ele falasse muitas coisas, e essa não era umas delas. "Por _que_?" ela perguntou, assombrada.

"Por não ter sido compreensivo com você antes," ele disse. "Noite passada – esta manhã, eu acho que foi. O que você teve que me contar foi, bem, esmagador, e eu não tenho certeza de como reagir. E você estava certa. Eu achava que eu teria que resgatar você do Malfoy, de alguma forma, e quando eu percebi que não tinha, eu acho que fiquei... desapontado."

"Desapontado?" Gina ecoou, mas sem nenhuma raiva. Ela estava, mas do que qualquer coisa, impressionada com a honestidade de Simas. Não devia ser fácil dizer tudo o que estava dizendo. "Mas por que, Simas?"

"Porque..." Ele se desencostou e encostou de novo contra a parede da cabana. Suas bochechas estavam muito vermelhas, de frio e de, ela suspeitava, vergonha. Ele colocou as mãos dentro das mangas longas de seu suéter vermelho e dourado, e isso deu a ele um aspecto infantil. "Porque pelo menos nesse caso eu poderia imaginar que havia alguma coisa em que você precisasse de mim." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu gosto de você, Gina, mas você é um mistério. Eu sei que toda garota bonita tem meninos se inclinando para ela para lhe dizer que ela é um mistério, mas você realmente é. Eu acho que você deve ser –" Mas Simas nunca disse a Gina o que ela deveria ser, porque nesse momento ela quebrou a distância entre eles, ficou na ponta dos pés, e o beijou.

A primeira coisa que Draco faria, ela sabia, era beijá-la ferozmente; a primeira coisa que Simas fez foi foi pegá-la pelos cotovelos, firmando ela contra ele. Só depois, quando ele verificou que ela estava seguramente colocada, que ele submeteu-se a sua vontade de beijá-la de volta. Suas mãos escorregaram de seus cotovelos para a parte de trás de sua cabeça, seus dedos se emaranhando em seu cabelo, e seus lábios nos dela eram calmos, quase gelados, a explorando gentilmente. Ele tinha um sabor vago de chocolate quente. Ela percebeu que tremia muito em seu abraço, e tão logo ela percebeu que ele havia quebrado o beijo, se asfatando somente o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver seu rosto. "Gina," ele sussurrou, "você está bem?" Ela olhou para ele, vendo a atordoada, deslumbrads expressão em seus olhos; a expressão que ela havia no rosto de seus irmãos quando eles ganhavam o presente de Natal que eles queriam, a expressão que sua mãe às vezes usava quando recebia um filho a salvo em casa. O jeito que Harry olhava para Hermione, e o jeito que Draco nuna a olharia. Isso vez ela ter vontade de chorar.

"Eu estou bem," ela disse, e colocu seus braços ao redor dele. Ele era quente e sólido, o forte sobressalto o deixando desajeitado mesmo sob isso, ele era macio e quase fino. "Simas – nós podemos permanecer por um segundo? Assim como está." Como se ele entedesse, ele passou seu braços ao redor dela e a segurou, e ela descansou sua cabeça contra seu peito, ouvindo a batida densamente abafada de seu coração através de seu suéter de lã, regular como um tique-taque de relógio.

—

* * *

Draco saiu da sala de Dumbledore, e começou a fazer seu caminho para o hall. Se ele pudesse ver a si mesmo, ele ficaria surpresa com o quão lento ele estava se movendo e quão branco seu rosto estava. Como era, ele estava totalmente indiferente em como ele parecia, o que era incomum para ele. Ele não estava precisamente em choque, mas aturdido, sua mente girando. Tudo ao redor dele parecia assumir uma precisa e afiada claridade. Ele ainda podia ouvir a voz de Dumbledore em seus ouvidos. _Uma parte disso eu sei por fatos, e outra são boatos, mas sabemos o suficiente, nesse ponto, para estarmos razoalmente certos sobre os fatos básicos. Claro que isso foi anos atrás, muitos anos para você. Quase vinte anos..._

Ele estava nas escadas agora, descendo. Ele tinha sua vassoura na mão. Ele estava satisfeito por não ter esquecido. _Eu tenho que falar com Harry_. Se tinha uma coisa que ele havia aprendido, era que esconder coisas de Harry que poderiam potencialmente maogá-lo era, no final, uma terrível idéia. Por outro lado, era dificíl prever como Harry reagiria a essa informação. Ele também não poderia ajudar mas se perguntava porque Dumbledore havia contado a ele sozinho e não contado a Harry; então novamente, ele suspeitava que podia adivinhar.

Ele estava nos degraus da frente agora, e eles estavam frios e escorregadios com o gelo. Ele correu para baixo e tomou o atalho para o Campo de Quadribol, aquele que cortava ao longo do lago e passava pelo lado oeste do campo, onde se encontrava os vestiários da Grifinória. Conforme ele se aproximava do campo, ele viu que as arquibancadas acima dele estam lotadas; o terreno ao redor do campo pareciam desertos no entanto, mas assim que ele acelerou seu ritmo, seu olhar caiu sobre uma mancha de vermelho e dourado ao lado da cabana da Grifinória. Uma pessoa. Não, não uma pessoa, mas duas pessoas. Duas pessoas agarradas tão próximas como se estivessem contra um vento frio, dois pares de braços, em suas mangas vermelhas e douradas, embrulhados em torno um do outro, dois rostos cegamente pressionados um no outro. Uma despenteada e arenosa cabeça. E uma cascata de um cabelo escarlate familiar. Simas Finnigan e Gina Weasley.

_Bem, o que você esperava? _disse uma voz afiada em sua própria mente quando ele parou, e olhou, e depois se forçou a caminhar novamente. Ele evitou seu olhar tão firmemente quanto pode, dando uma volta pela borda com campo, e andou até o lado sonserino do campo, onde seus companheiros de time o esperavam. Ele não pode ipedir si mesmo da sensação de que Gina sabia que ele havia passado, havia olhado pra cima e o visto, mas é claro que ela não fez isso; ela estavam muito, muito ocupada. _Fique feliz_, ele falou para si mesmo, _era o que você queria_, e depois conforme ele se aproximava do seu time, eles o viram e deixaram sair gritos aliviados de boas vindas. Ele içou sua vassoura no ar e andou para frente para se juntar ao time.

* * *

—

"Ahem," disse uma voz; Gina soltou Simas e virou-se para ver Harry parado na porta do vestiário, sua vassoura na mão. Ele pisocu pra ela antes que Simas se virasse também. "Odeio interromper, mas o jogo está começando."

Gina virou a cabeça para esconder um sorriso, e sentiu Simas apertar sua mão. "Desculpe, Harry," ela disse, incerta sobre o motivo de ela estar se desculpando.

"Está tudo perfeitamente bem," disse Harry animadamente, e afastou-se para deixar Simas, levemente corado mas parecendo muito stisfeito, passar por ele para entrar no vestiário. Gina se moveu para segui-lo, mas fez uma pausa para falar com Harry, consumida de curiosidade.

"Ron te contou alguma coisa?" ela perguntou, resistindo ao desejo de cutucar Harry com o dedo. "Ele tem se encontrado com alguém em segredo?"

Harry deu a ela um sorriso torto. "Ele realmente não diria," ele disse, encolhendo. "Ele fica dizendo que foi uma garota que ele conheceu no Pub Crawl, e que eles ficaram. Primeiro ele disse que ela era da Lufa-Lufa, depois disse que era da Corvinal. Então ele disse que ela estava uma série superior, e quando eu disse que não havia mais nenhuma série superior, ele ficou um tanto quieto. Então disse que não podia falar e que eu teria que confiar nele."

Gina deu um pequeno pulo animado conforme eles entravam no vestiário. Ela procurava por seu protetor de pulsos e começou a colocá-los. Rone os outros já haviam saido em direção ao campo, parecia, porque o vestiário estava vazio. "Deus, será que foi alguém realmente terrível e agora ele está com vergonha?" ela disse, fascinada. "Talvez tenha sido Milicent Bulstrode ou alguém do tipo!"

Harry fez um careta desagradável. "Ela deixaria uma mordida muito maior em seu pescoço, eu aposto."

"Tess Hammond? Pansy Parkison?"

Harry rolou os olhos. "Nem mesmo se ele tivesse bebido sessenta cervejas amanteigadas."

"Alguém com namorado, então? Talvez ele esteja com medo de se meter em problemas."

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. "Poderia ser. Eu tenho medo de estar despreparado até para arriscar um palpite. Eu vou perguntar a Hermione depois do jogo. Ela tem passado mais tempo com ele do que eu ultimamente."

Gina deu uma risadinha. "Ron tem uma garota misteriosa!" ela disse animadamente. "Amei."

Harry sorriu pra ela. "Talvez Simas esteja certo e seja um garoto misterioso," ele disse. "Já pensou nisso?"

"Bem, eu não vejo porque ele se incomodaria em esconder isso," disse Gina, aconchegando sua vassoura abaixo de seu braço e seguindo com Harry até a porta que os levaria ao campo. "Eu digo, Mamãe e Papai acharam que Percy era gay por séculos, e eles estavam bem com isso. Continuaram cobrindo-o com folhetos e tentando fazê-lo se abrir sobre seus sentimentos."

Harry riu. "Percy? Sério?"

"Sim, claro. Eles estavam quase desapontados quando Penélope apareceu," ela disse, abaixando-se para passar debaixo das cordas que cercavam o campo. O resto do time estava lá, esperando, incluindo Ron, que havia puxado o colarinho de seu suéter o mais alto possível e agora parecia uma espécie de tartaruga. Ela piscou pra ele, e ele corou.

"Seus pais são realmente incríveis," disse Harry, e Gina se virou para lhe dar um sorriso afirmativo, mas foi detida pelo olhar na expressão de Harry. Sempre, antes do jogo, ele procurava Hermione nas arquibancadas, e pela sua expressão, ela podia dizer que ele a havia encontrado. Ela seguiu seu olhar e viu Hermione sentada entre Jana e Jorge, uma pilha de livros em seu colo, olhando para baixo no campo e acenando. Conforme Gina observava, Hermione fez um sinal para Harry com a mão – não era nada que Gina reconhecesse, mas era óbvio que era algum tipo de sinal entre eles, porque Harry sorriu, um sorriso brilhante como o nascer do sol.

Uma tristeza arrepiante invadiu os ossos de Gina. Sinais secretos, piadas compartilhadas. Sempre parecia que ela estava de fora – fora do grupo firmemente unido de Harry, Ron e Hermione; fora da relação de Draco com Harry e Hermione também, fora como a única garoto de uma família de garotos. Ela virou-se para longe de Harry e viu Simas olhando pra ela, e ele sorriu pra ela, o sorriso mais doce. Ela sorriu de volta pra ele, e se moveu para perto dele conforme o time montava em suas vassouras. Harry passou por ela então, caminhando até o meio do campo para apertar as mãos de Draco, que já havia caminho até lá. Talvez, ela pensou, sem olhar em direção ao campo e sim para Simas, talvez as coisas estivessem finalmente mudando pra ela, afinal.

* * *

—

A partida estava começando um tanto tarde; o rumor era que um dos jogadores da Sonserina estava atrasado. Hermione, espremida entre Jana e Jorge nas arquibancadas, Fred atrás deles (Angelina não tinha vindo, preferindo levar Olívio Wood para um tour a pé na fábrica. Quanto a isso, Fred não tinha nenhum comentário), estava quase certa que a reunião de Draco com Dumbledore havia passado da hora, e se pegou perguntando sobre o que exatamente eles estavam conversando. Ela daria tudo para ser uma mosca na parede da sala do diretor, ou até mesmo um besouro animago como Rita Skeeter.

Vagamente, ela estava ciente de Jana dizendo algo tranqüilizador a Jorge, que estava ficando mais e mais impaciente conforme o tempo passava. Hermione não estava entediada; ela havia trazido um pesado volume de _L'Histoire__ des Quatres Objects de Pouvoir _com ela, e estava lendo ativamente um capítulo importante, sua pena tradutora pronta para qualquer palavra que ela não entendesse. Um nó apertado de agouro estava crescendo em seu estomâgo conforme ela lia sobre _les quatres _– o Espelho, o Punhal, a Taça e a Bainha, conhecidos como Os Quatro Objetos Dignos. Ela tinha ouvido falar deles antes; na verdade, eles estavam no dever que Lupin os havia dado. Mesmo antes que ela sabia que eles existiam no mito, nunca soube o porque dele eles serem Dignos ou o que eles faziam. Quanto mais ela lia, menos ela gostava do que estava queria correr e procurar Harry, e contar o que ela havia descoberto até agora, mas é claro que ela não podia –

"Já era hora!" murmurou Jorge, quando as portas do vestiários se abriram e os times entraram em campo, o time da Grifinória se apressando e o time da Sonserina, mesmo que fossem os últimos, caminhando insolentemente. Os times pararam conforme Harry e Draco caminharam um em direção ao outro para apertarem suas mãos, segurando o aperto, parecia, apenas o tempo necessário. Hermione, que os conhecia melhor, viu através de seus Onióculos a forma como eles inclinaram-se institivamente um para outro, e viu o sorriso torto que Harry deu a Draco quando suas mãos se encontraram. Um raio de luz rompeu as nuvens e então, ela tirou os Óniculos da frente de seus olhos, cegou. Quando ela olhou novamente, eles estavam se afastando, cada um indo de encontro ao seu respectivo time.

Madame Hooch soprou o apito, e os times se lançaram ao céu. Jorge e Fred gritaram, e Jana, parecendo entediada, começou a trabalhar em uma malha – ela estava fazendo um cachecol laranja medonho que Hermione secretamente suspeitava que era um presente de Natal para Ron, que ficaria lamentável nessa cor. Escondendo um sorriso, Hemrione abaixou seus Oniocúlos e dividiu sua atenção entre ler seu livro e assistir ao jogo que se desdobrava no céu acima.

Ela já havia odiado a partida de Grifinória X Sonserina uma vez, mas agora gostava delas, ainda que não admitisse. Quadribol a entediava e sempre iria entediar, mas ela gostava de ver seus garotos voarem – Harry como uma flecha graciosa, Ron com sua simples determinação, e Draco com seu estilo vistoso que mascarava sua real habilidade. Ela observou eles se entrecruzarem no céu, e aplaudiu animadamente quando a Grifinória marcou um gol, principalmente porque todo mundo ao seu redor estava fazendo isso. Observar Draco e Harry acelerarem para e de um outro para o outro, era como observar duas faixas de luz vermelha e verde.

Os outros não eram ruins, claro. Ela ficou surpresa com o jeito que Gina jogou quando ela se juntou ao time pela primeira vez esse ano. Ela era rápida e sua pontaria era excelente. Ela observava agora como Gina se atirou em Malcom Baddock para capturar a goles, fez uma curva fechada, e corria em direção aos aros da Sonserina. Os batedores sonserinos giraram para segui-lá, mas antes que eles pudessem, se atirou no meio deles como uma flecha, apreendeu o bastão de Tess Hammond de sua mão, e bateu no balaço mais próximo o mais forte que pode na direção de Gina. Ele bateu nos ombros de Gina, e sua vassoura girou em um círculo, confome a multidão abaixo gritava e Jorge começou com um fluxo de xingamentos bem pitorescos. Gina endireitou sua vassoura, mas derrubou a goles, a qual Blaise mergulhou para capturar; a sonserina girou para arremessar a goles de volta em direção aos aros da Grifinória mas Simas Finnigan a estava bloquiando, parecendo irritado. Assim que sua vassoura cruzou a dele, Simas estendeu a mão, agarrou o fim da manga de Blaise, e a sacudiu, forte. Com um grito enfurecido, Blaise virou-se, sua mão livre arranhando o rosto dele, e assim que ele mergulhou fora do seu alcance, ela derrubou a goles –

O apito de Madame Hooch foi assoado furiosamente. "_Falta da Grifinória! Goles da Sonserina!_" ela disse firmemente.

Houve um forte lamento nas arquibancadas da Grifinória. "Que diabos Simas estava pensando?" Fred perguntou inclinando seus Onióculos para cima. Hemrione seguiu seu olhar, viu Blaise pegar a goles quando foram arremessadas para ela por Madame Hooch. Ela parou por um momento para cuspir em Simas, e depois decolou como um foguete na direção dos aros da Grininória.

"Eu sei o que ele estava pensando," disse Jorge, divertido, seu olhar na irmã, que estava perseguindo as goles com um olhar determinado. "Hee. Hee."

Fred atirou um olhar aborrecido ao irmão. "Você acabou de dizer 'hee hee'?"

"E se eu disse?" disse Jorge animadamente, "ao menos minha namorada não está fora passando tempo com Olívio Wood."

Jana ficou aborrecida. "Oh, tudo bem, isso soou como se Olívio Wood não me fosse me querer."

"Não, querida, não foi o que eu quis dizer," disse Jorge apressadamente. "Eu tenho certeza que ele ia querer."

"E eu suponho que você deixaria!" Jana fungou, as mãos nos seus quadris. "Jorge! Como você pôde?"

"Claro que não," Jorge protestou. "Querida.. Eu nunca..."

"Hee hee," disse Fred.

"Oh, calados os dois," disse Jana, e então rompeu quando ouviu um rugido da multidão – Sonserina tinha marcado, Blaise tendo arremessado a goles em direção aos aros da Grifinória tão forte que poderia nocautear um dos dentes de Ron. Jorge rosnou. Hermione teve o pressentimento que qualquer probabilidade de Blaise ser convidada para qualquer programa da família Weasley estava anulada. Fred e Jorge estavam resmungando novamente, e quando a goles voltou ao jogo. Gina a agarrou com um único pensamento feroz, cortar em frente de Blaise como ela havia feito, e se dirigindo aos aros da Sonserina com tanta determinação que Hermione encontrou seus olhos cravados em Gina, e mal notou os borrões idênticos de verde e vermelho no limite de sua visão.

Um rugido surdo subiu da multidão. Gina parou sua vassoura e girou; Hermione podia ver o olhar assombrado em sua expressão. Hermione olhou pra cima, tirando uma mecha de cabelo perdida em seus olhos, e viu que o céu nãoe stava mais cheio de movimento: os jogadores estavam ainda olhando em direção ao lado oeste do campo, onde Harry sentou-se sobre sua vassoura. Algumas coisa brilhou em sua mão. Era Pomo. O jogo tinha acabado.

A voz de Madame Hooch quebrou o silêncio. "_Vitória para Grifinória!_"

As arquibancadas ao redor de Hemrione irromperam em um feroz aplauso. Os estudantes estavam de pé, seus cachecóis vermelhos e dourados voando como bandeiras no vento. Hermione não se levantou; ela ainda estava olhando para o campo, para Harry, que olhava o Pomo DE Ouro em sua mão, e depois virou sua vassoura para olhar para Draco. Draco estava pelo menos a vinte pés de distância, sentado muito quieto em sua vassoura, e o olhar em seu rosto – não era uma expressão que Hermione já tivesse visto nele antes, metade raiva e metade espanto. Ele apontou sua vassoura violentamente para o chão, e pousou rigidamente na grama congelada. Harry o seguiu, pousando muito mais lentamente, e agora o resto do time da Grifinória e da Sonserina estava pousando também, bloquiando sua visão dos garotos.

Ela dobrou o foco dos Onióculos e olhou novamente para Harry; o resto do time estava pousando ao redor dele, se apinhando para se aproximar dele, mas eles pareciam estranhamente sombrios. Os abraços usuais, o grupo de pessoas pulando em uma pessoa e o tirando do chão e depois as outras pessoas pulando no topo, tudo isso estava faltando. Ele podia dizer o porque, também; era Harry. Ele não parecia satisfeito nem vistorioso, apenas surpreso e quase irritado enquanto olhava do pomo em sua mão para o time da Sonserina, que estava entrando rapidamente pela porta de seu vestiário. Draco já estava fora de vista. Hermione podia dizer que o time grifinório estava tendo um momento dificil em se alegrar normalmente, com o comportamento sombrio de seu capitão. Movendo-se juntos e incertos, eles recoheram suas vassouras, e seguiram para o campo, liderados por Harry.

Os espectadores grifinórios pareciam perceber o comportamento sombrio do time; em silêncio, eles começaram a recolher suas coisas, e quando Hermione moveu-se para fechar o livro que estava lendo, e colocá-lo em sua mochila, seu olhar caiu sobre uma página ilustrada. Ele ficou muito quieta por um momento, olhando, então ergueu o livro e olhou mais de perto. Alguns minutos depois, ela estava descendo as escadas em um ritmo louco, Jorge e Fred olhando para ela, indo o mais rápido que podia em direção aos vestiários e Harry.

* * *

—

Harry caminha de volta em direção aos vestiários, vagamente consciente do murmúrio excitado do resto do time subindo e descendo ao redor dele. De novo e de novo em sua mente, ele estava repetindo os últimos segundos da partida – perseguindo o Pomo, o vento em seu rosto, esperando Draco cortar na frente dele em sua vassoura, como ele sempre faz. Harry sabia como era voar contra Draco Malfoy, ele havia feito isso por seis anos. Ambos tinham seus truques, embora eles tivessem tentando variá-los. Ambos tinham seu estilo individual. Draco era elegante, quase preguiçoso, até ele realmente ver o pomo, e então ele iria persigui-lo como a ponta de uma lâmina da faca perfurando profundamente. Harry tinha aprendido a esperar suas respostas e antecipá-las; em algum lugar de seu coração ele estava cofiante que era um jogador melhor do que Draco, embora não tão melhor, a ponto de que não podia se dar ao luxo de ser preguiçoso. Eles perderam sua quota de partidas contra a sonserina no passado, algumas inesperadamente. Mas uma coisa que ele nunca esperaria era que Draco _deixasse_ ele pegar o pomo – e ele estava quase certo de que era o que Draco havia feito dessa vez. Draco nem sequer pareceu fazer um esforço, de qualquer forma; quando Harry saiu atrás do pomo, ele notou que Draco não estava o estimulando, e quando ele pegou o pomo e virou-se para o outro garoto, ele estava a muito 'pés' de distância. Isso _nunca_ tinha acontecido antes. Draco não fez nem mesmo o menor esforço, Harry pensou, batendo a porta do vestiário atrás dele (e quase batendo no nariz de Colin, embora não tenha percebido isso). Obviamente Draco o havia deixado ganhar, mas porque ele faria isso? Ele estava sentindo pena por Harry agora depois da visita deles ao cemitário mais cedo? Bom, pensou Harry, soltando sua vassoura e tirando o protetor de canelas de couro, foda-se, ele não precisava da pena de ninguém, muito menos de Draco.

Harry tinha nesse momento conseguido fazer funcionar nele mesmo um estado de ressentimento ofendido que, se ele tivesse se preocupado em pensar, estava fora de proporção para o caso, mas ele não se preocupou em pensar isso. Ao contrário, ele jogou seu protetor de pulsos em um canto e seguiu pra fora do vestiário, ignorando a tentativa de Ron de pará-lo.

Ele pegou o Feitiço Essencial ao redor de sua garganta, se concentrou por um momento, e então caminhou até o castelo, suas botas estalando no gelo de uma forma satisfatoriamente alta. Ele largou as portas duplas abertas, atravessou a porta de entrada, e virou em um corredor à esquerda, aquele que levava aos dormitórios da Sonserina. Ele contornou a primeira curva e lá estava Draco logo à frente, afastando-se dele, a meio caminho da porta de tapeçaria que levava às masmorras.

–

* * *

Ele estava andando rapidamente, tirando seu protetor de pulsos de couro do pulso direito com a outra mão; conforme Harry observava, Draco ficou livre do protetor, e em um gesto muito incomum dele, parou, e o jogou contra a parede oposta. Ele bateu na pedra pancada macia, e caiu aos pés de Draco.

"Malfoy," disse Harry.

Draco não se moveu, só ficou aonde estava, olhando para a parede. Havia uma estranha melancolia em seus ombros, como se ele tivesse percebido algo doloroso...

"Malfoy," Harry disse de novo, mais firmemente, e quando Draco ainda não se virou,, ele faz algo que tinha jurado não fazer, e enviou uma fecha de pensamentos na mente do outro garoto – os lançou como se estivesse lançando um dardo, afiado e forte e direto. _Malfoy, vire-se e fale comigo!_

Draco ficou tenso, como se tivesse sido golpeado, e virou-se. Harry fraquejou – Os olhos de Draco estavam quase preto, o que só acontecia quando ele estava realmente muito irritado. "Que diabos você quer, Potter?" ele disse terminantemente. Ele estava arrancando o outro protetor de pulsos agora; ele o tirou, e jogou no chão em seu pé. "Por que você está me seguindo?"

Harry deu um passo adiante. "O que aconteceu lá?" perguntou.

Draco estreitou os olhos. As tochas iluminaram seu rosto, lavando sua cor, tornando as linhas duras e angulares. "Você ganhou," ele disse redondamente. "Vá e comemore! Porque não vai?"

"Eu quis dizer o que aconteceu com você. Você desistiu nesse jogo, Malfoy – é a única explicação –"

"Eu não desisti!" As palavras saíram como um tiro. "Você ganhou!"

"Não ganhamos," disse Harry.

Draco parecia mesmo irritado. "Achei que os grifinórios estavam acima de alegrar-se com esse tipo de coisa –"

"Eu não estou me alegrando," disse Harry entre dentes. "Você acha que eu dou a mínima para um jogo que você me deixou ganhar?"

"Eu não deixei você ganhar!" Draco gritou. "Foi o melhor que eu pude fazer!"

"_Bem, foi patético!_" Harry estalou de volta, e imediatamente se arrependeu do que disse.

"Por isso, obrigado," Draco rosnou, sua voz monótona e fria. "Obrigado por sua avaliação, Potter, seu bastardo hipócrita, metido e insuportável!" Harry recuou um passo – Draco parecia quase selvagem em sua raiva, seus ombros rígidos, até o seu cabelo platinado parecia crepitar com a energia raivosa. Suas mãos estavam em punhos. "Você acha que pode vir aqui e me julgar –"

"Se você me deixou ganhou porque pensou que eu –" Harry começou, mas parou quando uma voz explodiu em sua cabeça, com a força de uma bomba – ele sentiu como se o seu crânio fosse romper quando ele cambaleou contra a parede.

_EU NÃO DEIXEI VOCÊ GANHAR! _

Harry suspirou alto, e colocou as mãos em sua cabeça, que estava agora como se ele tivesse sido golpeado com força na parte de trás de seu crânio. "Ouch," ele disse fracamente, e ergueu os olhos para Draco – que estava olhando pra ele em assombro total, suas mãos se afrouxando devagarzinho nas laterais de seu corpo. "Tudo bem, tudo bem – Eu acredito em você, Malfoy, você não precisava gritar desse jeito." Ele tirou suas mãos cautelosamente de suas têmporas, e olhou pra elas, quase esperando que estivessem ensangüentadas. "Você está tentando danificar o meu cérebro, ou o que?"

"Eu..." Draco começou desconfortavelmente, ainda parecendo surpreso. "Eu não sabia que isso seria... Eu nunca..."

"Bem, agora você sabe," Harry estalou, repetindo algo que Draco havia dito a ele não muito antes. E depois hesitou. "Eu sinto muito," ele disse devagar, seus olhos no rosto de Draco agora. "Pelo que eu disse... você não foi patético."

"Oh, não," disse Draco, com a voz arenosa, e o rosto muito pálido, "eu fui. Eu fui patético."

Harry subitamente se sentiu terrível, como se ele tivesse chutado um gatinho. Ele olhou para Draco. Ao passar dos meses, ele pode ser capaz de ler as expressões do outro garoto, embora fossem muito sutis. Ele ainda podia um pouco do que Draco estava sentindo, se ele estivesse sentindo intensamente. Ele sentia agora, e viu isso na expressão de Draco, espanto... e medo. _Medo?_

"Malfoy," ele começou –

"_Harry!_" era uma voz sem fôlego, que Harry reconheceu instantaneamente; e se virou e viu Hermione, parada com o rosto pálido no vão da porta. Ron estava trás dela, e também, ele viu, Gina. E atrás dela estava Simas Finnigan. Hermione segurava um livro em suas mãos, e ela estava o agarrando tão firmemente que seus dedos estavam brancos. "Harry..." ele disse de novo, e parou, e seus olhos caíram sobre Draco. Alívio tomou sua face, iluminando sua expressão. "Ah graças a Deus, os dois estão aqui. Eu preciso falar com vocês." Ele abaixou os olhos para o livro em sua mão, e então para Harry e Draco novamente. "É _importante_. Nós podemos ir à biblioteca e conversar?"

Harry olhou pra ela, tentando focalizar seus olhos. Mas foi Draco que falou. "Não se ele for," ele disse, e apontou através de Hermione para Simas, que estava parado ao lado de Gina agora.

"Tudo que eu posso ouvir, Simas pode ouvir," disse Gina, alto. "Eu já contei tudo pra ele."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha pra ela. "Tudo?" ele disse.

"Tudo," ela respondeu, erguendo o queixo.

Simas parecia querer muito estar em outro lugar que não fosse lá, mas permaneceu firme.

"Então você é uma boba," disse Draco friamente. "E desleal."

Ron lançou a ele um olhar mortal, assim como Simas. Hermione franziu o cenho. "Draco não seja difícil," ela disse. "Isso é importante."

Draco cruzou os braços. "Ou o garoto Leprechaun vai embora, ou eu vou."

Harry limpou sua garganta. "Olha, Simas..." ele começou.

"Tudo bem então," disse Simas. "Eu não quero causar nenhum problema. Estou indo." Ele inclinou-se e beijou deliberadamente Gina na bochecha. "Eu te vejo depois," ele disse, e foi embora.

Hermione rolou os olhos. "Se o concurso de imaturidade já acabou..."

"O concurso de imaturidade nunca acaba," disse Draco, dando um sorriso lateral pra ela. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem," ela disse. "Venham – vamos à biblioteca."

* * *

–

"São quatro Objetos Dignos," disse Hermione. "E eles são muito velhos. Tem um punhal. Uma bainha. Um espelho, aquele na fotografia que foi roubado. E uma taça." Ela suspirou e olhou para o pergaminho que estava lendo. "Draco viu todos eles na posse de Voldemort, em seus sonhos, exceto uma. A Taça."

Todos eles estavam na biblioteca, esparramados em uma mesa redonda: Gina e Rony, Hermione e Draco, e Harry do lado de Hermione. Hermione tinha livros e pergaminhos espelhados na mesa na frente dela, e seus óculos de armação prata estavam apoiados em seu nariz. Ela estava falando havia um tempo, e sua voz estava começando a ficar irregular.

"Cada um desses objetos é muito poderoso, magicamente," Hermione continuou. "É magia elementar, que dificilmente é praticada atualmente, mas era muito popular pela época de Nicolau Flamel. Cada objeto corresponde a um elemento – mas," Hermione adicionou apressadamente, vendo os olhos de todo mundo vidrados, "isso não é importante. O que é importante é que esses quatro Objetos são como quatro partes de um enigma. Eles têm que ser unidos para a magia funcionar. E quando eles estão juntos, um ritual pode ser realizado."

Harry limpou sua garganta. "Eu não gosto do som disso. Que tipo de ritual?"

Hermione reprimiu seu lábio. "É para isso que os Objetos foram criados, para facilitar o ritual. É chamado apenas disso, O Ritual, e... e precisa de cinco pessoas para realizar, quatro para manipular os Objetos e uma quinta..." Hermione enrugou o nariz, "para oferecer seu sangue. Não é totalmente claro como o ritual funciona; aparentemente as instruções estão num conjunto de quatro livros, os quais só há uma cópia existente de cada. De qualquer forma, o que é claro é o resultado do Ritual. Quando é realizado apropriadamente, uma imagem aparecerá na superfície do Espelho. A imagem do Tetragrammaton.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. Os outros permaneceram sem expressão. "Eu pensei que era um mito," Draco disse.

"Ooooh, Draco sabe sobre isso," disse Ron. "Eu aposto que uma desagradável nesse caso."

Draco bocejou. "Você esqueceu de me chamar de Malfoy," ele disse. "Você está cometendo deslizes, Wesley."

"O Tetragrammaton," disse Hermione firmemente, "é uma palavra. Uma palavra. Mas falar essa palavra em voz alta te dá poder sobre todas as coisas vivas, poder sobre os homens e animais, e poder sobre a vida e a morte. _Esse_ é o motivo de Voldemort querer o Espelho, e o motivo pelo qual eu tenho certeza que ele quer a Taça. É o único Objeto que Draco não viu se ele já tem, e de qualquer forma eu já o vi. A taça está no Museu do Eixo de Pedra, na sessão de Antiguidades. Se ele realmente quer realizar o Ritual, ele irá tentar pegá-la. Mas ele não pode... não pode ser permitido. Nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer."

**(NT: Curiosidade – O Museu referido na versão original é chamado de Stonehenge (do inglês arcaico "stan" = pedra, e "hencg" = eixo), que é na verdade um monumento da Idade do Bronze real, localizado na planície de Salisbury, no condado de Wiltshire, no sul da Inglaterra.)**

Ron parecia chocado, assim como Gina. Harry se perguntou se parecia chocado também. Ele não se sentia chocado. Ele sentiu um tipo cansado de 'O_h, isso de novo? O fim de mundo? Yippee!' _ao invés disso.

Draco não parecia chocado também. Ele parecia resignado. "E o que nos propomos a fazer sobre isso?"

"Eu não sei," disse Ron em dúvida. "Tudo isso parece fantasia pra mim. Quero dizer, alguns sonhos, algumas fotos, um mito... pode muito bem não ser nada."

"Pode," concordou Hermione. "Mas eu não tenho certeza se vale o risco. Agora a Taça está segura em um mostruário protegido no Museu. Mas até quando?"

Gina mexeu-se inquieta na cadeira. "Vocês acham que ir a Dumbledore possa ser a resposta?" ela perguntou.

"Só se a pergunta for 'Qual é a coisa mais estúpida que poderíamos fazer? '" disse Draco brevemente.

Gina lançou a ele um olhar penetrante. "Não vejo o motivo."

"Bom, primeiro, não temos nenhuma explicação sobre como viemos com toda essa informação," disse Draco brevemente. "Segundo, ele não gostaria de agir na evidência de que eu tive sonhos sobre alguma coisa, não é?"

"Bom, de onde vocês vieram com toda essa informação?" Gina estalou. "De onde você pegou um jornal trouxa de qualquer forma, Draco?"

Draco olhou para Hermione, mas ela parecia sem expressão. Harry ficou tenso quando Draco virou seus olhos acinzentados para ele, e os estreitou. _Você não contou a Hermione onde fomos, contou?_

_Não. Eu sei que disse que iria, mas... Eu não pude. _Harry estremeceu e escorregou em sua cadeira. _Não... Não agora. _

Os olhos de Draco voltaram para Gina, e ele sorriu. "Achei," ele disse. "Na enfermaria."

Gina não pareceu convencida. "Claro que achou."

Hermione limpou sua garganta. "Eu concordo com Draco," ela disse, algo inesperado. "Dumbledore compreende que algumas coisas temos que fazer sozinhos. Algumas vezes ele não pode agir, mas sabe que temos todas as ferramentas que precisamos para agir no lugar. Vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer?" ela adicionou, e olhou para Harry, os olhos dela arregalados e escuros.

Ele pensou no Vira-Tempo, no terceiro ano deles, sobre a fina corrente de ouro ao redor do pescoço deles. Lmebrou da determinação dela em seu segundo ano, solenemente entregando soces para ele e Ron e dizendo a eles para sair e mergulhar seus colegas na inconsciência._Você que que esse plano funcione, ou não? _"Eu sei," ele disse, e sorriu pra ela.

Ela sorriu de volta pra ele, aliviada, até seu sorriso vacilar e ela abaixar seu olhar para mesa. "Eu ahco que é bem óbvio o que devemos fazer," ela disse, e suspirou. "Eu não gosto da idéia, mas..."

Ron ondulou a mão. "Eu não estou seguindo," ele disse. "O que nós temos que fazer exatamente?"

"Nós temos que roubar a Taça antes que Voldemort o faça," disse Hermione, como se fosse óbvio. "Nós vamos roubar o Museu."

* * *

–

NT: E aí está o capítulo 5 (:

Demorou menos de um mês, e tá tem gente que acha que é muito tempo, mas cada capítulo tem no mínimo 60 páginas de A4, então vocês tipo, tão lendo um livro de umas 120 páginas a cada capítulo. E isso não saira em um menos de um mês NUNCA sem a ajuda da minha querida co-tradutora diana gfg :D

Mas e aí, o que acharam? Quem será a namorada misteirosa do Ron? E Draco/Gina/Simas, como fica? E o roubo ao museu? Nem eu sei as respostas ainda, mas espero que vocês continuem acompanhando essa trilogia maravilhosa de Cassandra, tão curiosas quanto eu!

Deixem suas reviews comentando o que vocês acham, e não se esqueçam de mandar um beijo e um grande obrigada pra diana no final! Vejo vocês no capítulo 6 (:

PS: Deixa eu fazer um propaganda aqui agora, hihihi. Escrevi uma fanfic quando eu tinha12/13 anos que costumava postar no Aliança 3V, e agora estou reformando e postando aqui! Vou confessar que os primeiros capítulos são bem chatinhos, mas espero que fiquem melhores e maiores conforme a história. Ela chama "E ainda não acabou..." e eu ficaria muito feliz se alguém ai acompanhasse. Obrigada, um beijo.

PS 2: Obrigada Tati Black por me ensinar como colocar os tracinhos, para separar as cenas, obrigada meeesmo! E a próposito, leaim a fic dela (e as outras tb hihi) "De Mãos Atadas", é D/G e muuuito boa :D


	6. Esse Mundo Perfeito

**Capítulo seis – Esse Mundo Perfeito**

Hermione o vinha chamando de 'O Plano'; Draco o chamava de 'Apenas A Execução De Uma Oficina Para Atolar O Plano Padrão De Assaltar Um Museu E Roubar Um Artefato de Valor Inestimável, O Quê?'. Harry não o chamava de nada; ele só revirava os olhos quando eles falavam sobre ele, e completava com um dar de ombros. Não que ele não estivesse nervoso, ou determinado – ele estava, Ginny pensou, tão nervoso e determinado quanto o resto deles. Ele só não estava ficando tanto tempo na biblioteca quanto o resto deles estava: Draco, Hermione e Ginny estavam lá todos os dias, e até mesmo Ron, que evidentemente não gostava de passar tanto tempo perto de Draco, estava colocando-se mais pacientemente com ele – Ginny estava orgulhosa dele. Havia duas semanas que eles haviam começado a montar 'O Plano', e ele não tinha reclamado nem uma vez.

Eles tinham dominado uma mesa na esquina da biblioteca, onde eles não seriam perturbados, e entre as aulas Ginny sabia que Hermione sempre poderia ser encontrada lá, normalmente com Draco sentado em frente a ela. A maioria dos livros que Hermione tinha desejado não estavam disponíveis na biblioteca de Hogwarts, nem mesmo na Seção Restrita. Livros sobre o desarmamento de proteções do Ministério, _Um Guia do Ladrão para Saques e Pilhagens_, livros sobre como ocultar vestígios de provas deixados para trás com feitiços de roubo – Hogwarts não tinha nenhum deles. Draco teve que Convocá-los para ela das estantes do fundo da Mansão, o que ele fez, trazendo junto para Hermione o que fez gritar de alegria: a planta do modelo da ala Malfoy do Museu Stonehenge. Divertia Ginny ver o modo como Hermione abordou esse projeto, com um prazer especial, o mesmo com que ela tinha atacado seus exames na semana anterior.

"Você devia ter visto ela no segundo ano," disse Ron, com a mão no queixo e o nariz pontudo dentro de um volume intitulado _Como Fugir Com Praticamente Nada_. "Eu me lembro dela estendendo para mim e para Harry dois bolos com sonífero e ordenando que nós saíssemos e escondêssemos Crabbe e Goyle por ela. Ela estava um terror." Ele olhou para cima e examinou "Hermione, não é mesmo?" ele perguntou, mas Hermione não estava prestando atenção. Ela tinha acabado de saltar da cadeira com um guincho. Com as mãos nos quadris, ela balançou a cabeça de raiva. "Draco! _Honestamente!_" Ela olhou para baixo para o loiro, que estava olhando de volta com um sorriso largo, olhos inocentes e segurando uma coisa bem nojenta de olhar suas mãos estendidas.

"Eu a convoquei da Mansão esta manhã," Draco disse, "acenando com o que parecia ser uma mão humana mumificada para Hermione. Eu quase me esqueci de te dar."

"Bem, eu queria que você estivesse esquecido", Hermione disse, enrugando o nariz. "O que é isso?"

"É uma Mão da Glória", disse Harry, aparecendo das sombras entre as estantes. "Melhor amiga de ladrões e saqueadores, certo Malfoy?"

Draco virou-se em seu assento e olhou para Harry. "Eu não esperaria que você soubesse isso, Potter."

Harry deu um sorriso fracamente. Suas bochechas estavam coradas como se ele tivesse estado lá fora no frio, e seu cachecol estava enrolado em seu pescoço. Ginny se perguntou onde ele tinha ido depois do café da manhã enquanto o resto deles tinha marchado para a biblioteca. As classes tinham acabado por um período, enquanto todos estudavam para os exames, mas nesses dias Harry sempre parecia ter todo tipo de lugares que tinha que ir sozinho. "Você ficaria surpreso com o que eu sei, Malfoy."

"Ficaria?" disse Draco, um pequeno sorriso brincando em sua boca. "Então isto é tudo sobre vocês suprimindo Crabbe e Goyle durante o segundo ano?"

Todos olharam horrorizados. Ginny, que vagamente recordou de ouvir esta estória de Ron durante seu terceiro ano, abafou uma risada.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha educadamente para Ron. "Gostaria de elaborar, Weasley?"

Ron tinha voltado a enfiar o nariz em seu livro, mas as pontas de suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Na verdade não.

Draco deu a ele um olhar avaliativo, então colocou a Mão da Glória na mesa. Ela arranhou cruzando a mesa como uma grande aranha e caiu colo de Ron. Com um berro como o de um gato escaldado, Ron pulou de pé, removendo freneticamente a mão que segurava seu cinto. Ela caiu no chão, e Ginny botou o pé nela. "Malfoy!" Ron falou com voz abafada, parecendo furioso.

Draco sorriu ironica e preguiçosamente. Oh, vamos lá Weasley. Como se isso não fosse o mais perto de uma vida sexual que você jamais fosse ter. Ron pegou sua cópia de _Como Fugir Com Praticamente Nada_ e a jogou em Draco. Draco esquivou-se, e o livro ricocheteou nas costas da cadeira dele.

Draco sentou-se de volta, espanando as mangas de sua camisa ostensivamente. "Você sabe, Weasley," ele comentou, com uma expressão atiçadora no rosto, "hostilidade violenta é apenas uma elevada atração sexual."

"Ah, bem," disse Ron amargamente, "eu suponho que isto explica o porquê de você sempre ter odiado Hagrid, então."

Draco, na verdade, corou, e mais uma vez Ginny abafou um sorriso. Harry clareou sua garganta com um ruído impaciente. "Isto," ele disse categoricamente, "não está dando em nada – nós teremos que nos dividir, e então nós poderemos trabalhar nisto?"

"Não," disse Hermione inesperadamente, levantando-se. "Nós terminamos por agora."

Todos piscaram para ela. "Terminamos por agora?" Ron repetiu, esquecendo-se de ficar furioso.

"Com a parte da pesquisa, sim," disse Hermione firmemente. "Eu só preciso de algo para Transfigurar, como eu disse ontem a noite. Harry?"

Harry encolheu ligeiramente. "Você disse que você não precisaria dele até esta tarde."

"Sim," disse Hermione, com a voz tensa. "E são três horas."

"Certo", Harry disse brevemente. "Eu vou pegá-lo. Ron, você pode vir comigo?"

"Com prazer," disse Ron, lançando um olhar desagradável a Draco e ficando de pé. Ele pegou seu cachecol nas costas da cadeira e parou ao lado de Harry – se Ginny fosse uma irmã menos bondosa, ela diria que ele estava esperneando.

Aparentemente Draco teve o mesmo pensamento. "O Rei do drama," ele comentou friamente enquanto a porta da biblioteca fechava atrás de Harry e Ron.

"_Não comece,_" disse Hermione, soando completamente exasperada. Ela se aproximou da mesa e começou a enfiar pergaminhos e mapas em sua bolsa infinitamente extensiva. "Fracamente, Draco, se vocês dois não tentarão andar juntos, vocês não poderiam simplesmente sair pela mata e acertarem um ao outro com lanças afiadas até descobrirem qual é o macho dominante?"

Draco mascou pensativamente na ponta de sua pena. "Mas isto seria muito menos divertido."

"Divertido? Esta é a sua idéia de diversão?" Hermione começou a enrolar seu cabelo preto em um coque apertado, e encravou sem pena um grampo para mantê-lo no lugar. "Por que você tem que provocar Ron? Seja um homem. Só o ignore."

"Eu não quero ser um homem," Draco disse, inclinando sua cabeça para trás e seus olhos fendendo preguiçosamente como os de um gato no sol. "Eu quero ser um adolescente depressivo, movido pela angústia e que não consegue enfrentar seus próprios demônios interiores, então os joga verbalmente em outras pessoas."

Hermione acentiu com a cabeça. "É uma pena você não ter nascido menina," ela disse. "Caso contrário tudo que você teria que se preocupar é se você era a mais bonita da escola."

"Ei," Draco disse. "Eu _sou_ o mais bonito da escola."

Hermione afundou novamente na cadeira ao lado de Draco e desconsoladamente examinou os papéis que ainda cobriam a mesa. "Isso é tão estressante," ela disse com voz cansada. Ginny resistiu à vontade de tranqüilizá-la; ela estava sentindo que ambos, Draco e Hermione, tinham se esquecido que ela estava lá há muitos minutos atrás. "Eu não posso fazer isto sozinha, e Harry _não vai_ ajudar, e você e Ron ficam brigando, e eu estou acordada a três dias seguidos. E meu cabelo está começando a encaracolar-se de novo, você sabia disso?"

"Em alguns dias é só no que eu consigo pensar," disse Draco sério.

"Ah, cala a boca," disse Hermione, mas ela sorriu.

"Vou fazer um acordo com você," Draco disse. "Eu vou analisar o resto do livro de feitiços anti-alarme se você me contar o que era aquele negócio de suprimir Crabbe e Goyle no segundo ano."

O sorriso de Hermione aumentou. "Feito," ela disse, soando aliviada.

Ginny limpou sua garganta sonoramente e levantou-se. Como ela havia esperado, ambos olharam para ela com idênticos pares de olhos surpresos: um par castanho escuro, o outro prata. "Eu tenho que ir," ela disse.

O sorriso de Hermione sumiu. "Ginny—" ela disse. "É, eu— eu quero dizer, obrigada por ajudar—"

"Sem problemas," disse Ginny secamente, pegou sua mochila, e caminhou para fora da biblioteca. Somente quando a porta tinha se fechado atrás dela, ela permitiu seus ombros caírem. Será que ela estava condenada a ser invisível para sempre? Será que era alguma maldição Weasley? Mas então, Gui e Carlinhos tinham sido tudo menos invisíveis, nem os gêmeos, e nem mesmo Percy em seu próprio jeito chato. Talvez apenas os dois Weasleys mais novos que fossem condenados a sempre sentirem-se ignorados.

Com um suspiro, ela partiu pelo corredor. Ela desceu ruidosamente as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar, virou vários cantos, e encontrou-se no que parecia ser um beco sem saída. Não era, como Simas tinha mostrado a ela uma semana antes. Se alguém andasse até o fim do caminho e, em seguida, virasse bruscamente para a esquerda, uma pequena abertura com arco de pedra se revelava.

Ela passou por ele abaixada. Além dele, havia uma sala oval, as paredes e o chão eram de blocos de pedra cor de mel. Não havia móveis. A parede Oeste era uma sacada chumbada com vidro, com borda larga o suficiente para ser apenas um assento na janela. Encolhido no banco, com as pernas dobradas debaixo dele e a cabeça inclinada sobre o livro no colo, estava Seamus. Suas mãos estavam puxadas para dentro das mangas de seu casaco vermelho escuro, e a fria luz do sol de inverno filtrada pela da janela tornava seu cabelo loiro escuro em uma franja de grama dourada. "Ei, Ginny," ele disse, sem levantar os olhos.

Ela sorriu. "Como você soube que era eu?"

"Conheço seus passos", ele disse. Ele abaixou o livro e sorriu para ela. "Vem aqui."

Ela foi e sentou perto dele na borda, sentindo-se levemente nervosa. Desde a semana em que tinha beijado Simas no campo de Quadribol, ele não tinha tentado beijá-la novamente, ou mostrado sinais de estar esperando a mesma performance. Ao invés disso, ele estava apenas presente em silêncio na maior parte do tempo, andando com ela quando eles tinham aulas perto um do outro, trazendo-lhe chá quente na sala comunal. Ela tinha começado a esperar vê-lo quando ela saía das aulas: ela se perguntou como ela nunca tinha notado realmente que ele estava por perto antes. Havia algo estranhamente atraente em Simas, algo em sua natureza generosa e sorrisos simples. Eles davam as mãos agora quando caminhavam pelos corredores. Parecia fácil, natural. Ela tentou não pensar no que ela estava fazendo. Não queria analisá-lo.

"Você vai para a visita ao Stonehenge?" ele perguntou.

"Mmm." Ela assentiu com a cabeça, brincando com a capa do livro que ele estava lendo, _Dream Country_ (_País Ideal_). Simas era obcecado por histórias em quadrinhos, sendo trouxas ou normais. "E você?"

"Sim, eu penso que sim. Eu não estou em História da Magia, mas Binns disse que seria ótimo. Há uma exposição sobre Quadribol arcaico que eu tenho vontade de ver." Simas colocou a mão sobre a capa do livro e limpou a garganta. "Eu estava pensando..." Ele parecia tão nervoso quanto nunca, o que deixou seus olhos azuis escuros em uma espécie de cor ardósia e sua boca apertada. "Sobre o feriado de Natal. Eu vou estar na Mansão para o casamento, é claro, e você também, mas depois disso nós temos duas semanas de férias antes do período escolar recomeçar, e eu estarei voltando para casa para Glyn Caryn..."

"Que legal, Simas," disse Ginny agradavelmente. "Eu ouvi falar que é adorável lá."

"Eu quero que você venha comigo," ele disse.

Ginny parou de brincar com a capa do livro e o encarou. "O quê?"

"Eu pensei que poderia ser divertido," disse Simas determinado. "Nós temos um castelo, você sabe, nem perto do tamanho deste, mas de bom tamanho, e você não teria que me ver todos os dias se não quisesse. Eu tenho ingressos para o jogo do Puddlemere x Cannons em Dublin, e nós poderíamos ir, e tem um tobogã e patinação no gelo no quintal," Ele suspirou e puxou distraidamente um cacho solto de seu cabelo. "Sabe, soava muito melhor quando eu estava ensaiando na minha cabeça do que 'Venha à minha casa, eu tenho um tobogã'."

Ginny, que tinha estado olhando para ele interrogativamente, riu. "Você ensaiou isso na sua cabeça?" ela perguntou. "Porquê?"

"Porque eu acho que você realmente precisa de um feriado," ele disse: "E você não vai conseguir um com os amigos que tem – eles são loucos."

"Eu pensei que você gostasse de Harry e Hermione," disse Gina.

"Eu gosto, mas eles são loucos e nestes dias tudo o que eles fazem é olhar fixamente – não me olhe assim, todo mundo percebeu. E seu irmão passa a maior parte do tempo emburrado também. Vá em frente e me diga que passar o tempo com eles é um louco turbilhão de diversão, mas eu não vou acreditar em você."

"E eu suponho que se eu for visitá-lo na Irlanda, seria um louco turbilhão de diversão?"

"Eu posso te prometer diversão," disse Simas. "Louco turbilhão pode ser forçar demais."

Ela sorriu. "Você vai me mostrar sua coleção de figuras em movimento?"

Simas olhou alegremente para o teto. "Eu poderia fazer isso."

"Você tem as que Harry e Draco fizeram durante o verão?"

Simas assentiu, os olhos brilhando. "Eu tenho duas do Malfoy – uma em sua embalagem original e uma para fins de decapitação"

"Simas isto é simplesmente errado."

"Eu vou colar a cabeça de volta sobre se você vier visitar," disse Simas arrependido.

Gina hesitou. "Eu não sei," disse ela lentamente. "Eu tenho que falar com meus pais, mas eu não consigo ver porque eles diriam que não. Eu – eu vou pensar nisso, Simas." Ela se conteve enquanto os olhos azuis escureciam. "Mas eu quero – e eu agradeço. Eu realmente agradeço." Ela se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dele, e depois colocou a cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos. Claro, ela pensou, se a grande travessura no museu não saísse como planejado, ela não poderia ir para a Irlanda de qualquer maneira – não sem uma viagem para Azkaban por alguns anos previamente.

* * *

"Você sabe, eu perdi isso," disse Ron em tom de conversa, enquanto Harry tentava abrir a porta da sala de troféus.

"Perdeu o quê?" Harry perguntou, sua mente apenas parcialmente no que Ron estava dizendo. A porta da Sala de Troféus tendia a ranger quando ela era aberta e, embora Harry tivesse a capa da invisibilidade em seu bolso, ele não tinha vontade de usá-la.

Ele empurrou lentamente a alça e a porta deslizou silenciosamente aberta. Harry deslizou para dentro, e virou-se para esperar Ron segui-lo.

Mas Rony tinha permanecido na porta. "Perdi isso," disse ele, e fez um gesto de si para Harry e de volta. "Perdi você e eu."

Harry levantou a cabeça para o lado. "Isso é..." Arriscou um sorriso cansado. "Eu não sabia que você se importava."

Mas Ron não retribuiu o sorriso. Ele parecia sério. "Talvez você não saiba o que quero dizer", disse ele. "Quero dizer nós se esgueirando, indo em missões, se metendo em confusão ... como nós costumávamos fazer."

"Nós não estamos em apuros", disse Harry. Ele não sabia por que estava se recusando a reconhecer o que Ron estava realmente dizendo, mas ele estava. "Embora se você continuar de pé na porta..."

A boca de Ron apertou-se. Ele entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás dele. "Tudo bem," disse ele. "Vamos buscar o que viemos buscar." Ele caminhou para o centro da sala e começou a estudar aplicadamente as vitrines, atrás das quais as linhas de troféus, escudos, e placas brilhavam ouro fosco e prata. Os cabelos de Ron brilharam também, uma cor de bronze escura na meia-luz.

A postura de seus ombros era tensa, e Harry sabia há tempos que isso significava que Ron estava magoado. Ele sabia porque ele não conseguia reconhecer o que Ron estava dizendo... ele não sentia falta da sua perda de aventura da mesma forma, porque ele realmente não a tinha perdido. Ele ainda arrastava-se em torno da escola sob a capa, ainda evitava os professores a esgueirar-se fora da escola. Ele apenas fazia as coisas sozinho agora. Sozinho, ou com Draco.

Ele suspirou. "Ron, disse ele lentamente. Sinto muito. Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu perdi isso também, eu só fui... ocupado com outras coisas."

Ron olhou para ele. A fraca luz desgastou o azul de seus olhos. "Eu percebi," disse ele. "Eu já ofereci antes, mas se você quiser falar sobre isso..."

Harry atravessou a sala, indo até a maior vitrine, e olhou para ela. Lá estava o escudo de ouro que levava o nome de seu pai, e sua casa e posição: Apanhador da Grifinória. "Se houvesse algo que eu pudesse te dizer," disse ele, vendo o rosto de Ron refletido na vitrine de vidro, "eu diria."

"É sobre Hermione?" Ron perguntou timidamente, olhando para seus pés.

Harry se virou para olhar para ele. "Sobre a Hermione?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que eu posso ver porque você está vestindo lenço dentro da camisa," disse Ron. "O clima entre vocês dois é um pouco como o Ártico."

"Sim," disse Harry. "Ela se sente negligenciada."

"É um dos efeitos colaterais engraçado da negligência," disse Ron. Ele levantou os olhos de seus sapatos. "Você não a ama mais?"

Harry começou, como se Ron tivesse o picado com um alfinete. "Se não eu o quê?"

"Você me ouviu." Ron estava olhando seus pés novamente. "Às vezes você, ahm, para de se sentir uma certa maneira de uma pessoa, e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. Mas você deve, você deve dizer a ela, porque não é justo fazê-la esperar e se perguntar o que está acontecendo com você, e não dizer a ela, e –"

"Será que esta frase vai acabar em algum momento em breve?" Harry disse bem fortemente.

Ron engoliu as palavras seguintes, parecendo rebelde. "Você deveria dizer a ela," disse ele novamente.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Se houvesse algo a dizer a ela," ele disse calmamente, "eu o faria. Mas eu a amo, e eu sempre vou amá-la e dizer-lhe qualquer outra coisa seria uma mentira."

Ron olhou surpreso, tão surpreso que Harry ficou admirado em contrapartida. "Mas muita gente só... só para de sentir coisas," disse ele. "Será que não?"

"Eu pareço que tenho a menor idéia do que muita gente faz?" Harry esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto. Sentia-se cansado de novo. Cansado e abatido. "Olha," ele disse, mais calmamente. "Eu agradeço você cuidar de Hermione, e de mim também. Eu sei como isso se parece pelo lado de fora. Tenho certeza que parece ruim. Mas é claro que eu ainda a amo. Na verdade às vezes eu me preocupo..."

"Se preocupa com o que?" Ron disse rapidamente.

"Que ela não me ame."

"Ah," disse Ron, e novamente: "Ah." Fez uma pausa. "Tenho certeza que ela ama."

"Eu sei." Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para Rony, realmente olhou para ele, pela primeira vez em dias. Para os olhos azul fixos, a boca firme, o rosto familiar.

"É só que eu não consigo falar com ela sobre meus pais," Harry ouviu-se dizer.

"Os seus pais?" Ron olhou espantado. "Alguma coisa aconteceu... com seus pais?"

_Não_, pensou Harry amargamente, _eles ainda estão mortos, obrigado por perguntar_. Mas ele não disse isso. "Não exatamente. Eu estive pensando muito neles, e eu acho que é isto o que está em minha mente. E eu sei que parece que eu deveria ser capaz de falar com ela sobre isso, mas eu não consigo... e eu não sou o único que esteve distante ultimamente," acrescentou com firmeza. "Ela parece distante também. Distante e meio que... estranha."

"Estranha?" Ron ecoou.

Mas Harry não quis entrar em detalhes. Seu olhar tinha acendido no que eles tinham vindo pegar na sala de troféus. "Ei, ali está ele."

"Ele o que — ah, bom," disse Ron, e ficou de joelhos, como Harry fez. Harry estendeu a mão e abriu a caixa de vidro na frente dele, e tirou um copo alto cor de bronze, à frente da qual estava afixada uma inscrição protegida e preenchida com o texto: _Por serviços especiais para a Escola: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger , e Ronald Weasley. No ano de 1992._ "Nós vamos usar isso?" Ron perguntou.

"Claro," disse Harry. "É nosso... nós podemos usar como quisermos. Hermione disse alguma coisa que fosse tão parecido com o copo na imagem quanto possível, e isto é".

Ron sorriu. "Eu estava esperando que pudéssemos usar prêmio de Tom Riddle por serviços especiais."

Harry riu. "Agora _esta_ é uma idéia brilhante. Mas... Hermione disse que tinha de ser uma taça."

"Por quê? Qual é a diferença? Vai ser transfigurada qualquer maneira."

"É," Harry disse, "mas tem que ser um feitiço de transfiguração de nível muito, muito baixo, porque um feitiço mais forte alertaria os detectores no museu. Então isso começará a se alterar com o tempo. Quanto mais se parecer com o que deveria ser, mais tempo passará sem que alguém perceba."

Ron sacudiu a cabeça. "Alguém sabe de todos os detalhes desse plano de roubo além de Hermione?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Não," ele disse. "Mas eu confio nela".

Uma estranha contração passou pelo rosto de Ron. Então ele sorriu, e alcançou e tocou na taça na mão de Harry. "Eu me lembro quando nós ganhamos isto," ele disse. "No segundo ano".

Harry estreitou os olhos para Ron; havia algo no tom de Ron que ele não gostava, como se seu melhor amigo estivesse de luto por uma perda, da melancólica Era de Ouro. "É. Eu me lembro." Ele soltou a taça. "Você quer levá-la?"

Mas Ron balançou sua cabeça, colocou as mãos nos bolsos. "Não. Tá tudo bem". Ele olhou em direção à porta. "Nós temos que ir," ele disse, e abaixou a cabeça enquanto Harry coloca a capa em ambos, e eles sumiam e vista.

* * *

Quando Ron e Harry voltaram para a biblioteca, Ginny tinha ido embora, e Draco e Hermione estavam sentados juntos na mesa Hermione tinha a cabeça nos braços e parecia estar adormecida; Draco estava lendo. Ele levantou um dedo aos lábios enquanto Harry e Ron se aproximavam.

Harry olhou para Draco, então abaixou a taça na mesa e agachou-se perto do assento de Hermione. Ela estava mesmo adormecida, sua cabeça descansando nos braços cruzados, seus olhos fechados. Ele podia ver como ela devia estar cansada: suas pálpebras tinham um pálido e perolado brilho, e havia sombras sob seus olhos. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos de maneira suave e o cabelo caído, que escapava de seu coque mexia-se com sua respiração. Ele esqueceu que Draco e Rony estavam lá enquanto ele e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, esqueceu-se de qualquer pessoa além deles dois, e aquele instante atemporal pendurado em algum espaço estava ocupado apenas por Hermione e ele mesmo. Ele nunca poderia esquecer-se do quanto a amava, mas agora ele tinha se lembrado novamente e vigorosamente, e ele sentiu isso como uma dor dentro de si mesmo, uma dura dor no fundo da sua alma. _Se ela soubesse..._

Ele não tinha falado, mas as pálpebras dela se abriram como se ela tivesse o ouvido. Ela sorriu lentamente, seus olhos escuros focando em seu rosto. "Harry..."

Ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela. "Eu não percebi que você estava tão cansada," disse ele gentilmente. "Eu trouxe a taça".

"Oh!" disse ela, e sentou-se, esfregando os olhos. "Obrigada." Ela bocejou, e tocou a taça com um sorriso. "É adorável, não é. Que pena que temos que usá-la para algo como isto."

"É uma boa causa," Draco disse, sem tirar os olhos do seu livro.

Ron estava mascando um de seus lábios, pensativo. "Lembre-me novamente como isso vai funcionar," disse ele.

Hermione parecia irritada. "Nós já repassamos isto várias vezes..."

"É só que, não vai estar rodeado por guardas e outras coisas?"

"A taça? Não mais do que qualquer um dos outros objetos no museu. Lembre-se, eles não sabem o que é – é apenas uma curiosidade histórica para eles, não faz parte de uma equação mágica imensamente poderosa."

"Você tem _certeza_?" Ron disse. "Quero dizer, talvez eles simplesmente não queiram deixar claro para todos que _sabem_ o quão poderosa ela é... talvez, eles estejam apenas tentando não atrair nenhuma atenção para ela."

Hermione piscou, e por um momento pareceu surpresa – Harry percebeu que isso não tinha, honestamente, lhe ocorrido. "Não," ela disse lentamente, e depois mais rapidamente, "Não, porque não há nenhuma razão para colocá-lo em exposição, eles podiam simplesmente escondê-lo em algum lugar. É só por acaso que nós chegamos mesmo descobrir isso. Se Draco não tivesse os sonhos que ele teve, se eu não os tivesse conectado a Nicholas Flamel, eu nunca teria percebido que a taça no museu era um dos Quatro Objetos Dignos."

"_Pode_ ser um dos Quatro Objetos Dignos," Ron corrigiu, baixando a voz.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar."

"Ah," disse Rony, balançando a cabeça. "Deve ser algum uso ultramoderno da palavra seguro que eu ainda não conheço."

Harry riu. "Eu pensei que você estava com saudade de todas nossas aventuras," disse ele. "Se roubar um museu não é uma aventura, não sei o que é."

Ron corou, depois sorriu torto. "Você tem um ponto," respondeu ele, em seguida, olhou para o relógio. "Mione, nós deveríamos estar no escritório de Flitwick repassando a lista de estudantes para a viagem agora..."

"Ah. Certo." Hermione levantou-se, sufocando outro bocejo, sorriu para Harry, e pegou seus livros e capa. "Vejo você no jantar, então?", disse.

Ele ficou de pé e acenou com a cabeça. "Divirtam-se sendo Monitor e Monitora Chefes."

Hermione fez uma careta. "Não reclame disso... nós não teríamos uma viagem ao museu caso contrário."

Rony bateu no relógio. "Hermione..."

Ela pegou a taça, colocou-a em sua bolsa, e beijou a bochecha de Harry. "Vejo vocês depois – oh, e Draco, lembre-se do que falamos." E com isso, ela saiu com Rony, os dois conversando animadamente.

Harry olhou para Draco. "'Lembre-se do que falamos?' "

Draco, que tinha as pernas compridas esticadas sobre a mesa, encolheu os ombros. "Nós estávamos tentando pensar em maneiras diferentes de criar uma distração no museu amanhã."

"Você propôs alguma coisa?"

"Algumas coisas. Provavelmente seria melhor se você estivessem surpresos."

Harry, aceitando isso, atirou-se na cadeira ao lado de Draco. "Estou esgotado," disse ele. "Eu não sei você."

"Bem, seis reuniões à meia-noite e intensivo planejamento de roubo faz isso com você. Felizmente, eu consigo manter o meu brilho radiante sem dormir."

"Sim, fascinante como você faz isso," disse Harry, pegando uma garrafa térmica de suco de abóbora que Hermione tinha deixado na mesa. "Então, Rhysenn não tem incomodado mais você no meio da noite?"

Draco lhe deu um olhar perspicaz. "Eu não tenho visto ela," disse ele. "Você?"

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, alarmado. "Não."

"Suspeito que ela não pode entrar no castelo," disse Draco. "Eu acho que você está seguro."

Harry desenroscou a tampa da garrafa térmica pensativo. "O que você acha que ela quer, afinal?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Enfim, isso ninguém sabe. Outros acham que ela quer entrar em suas calças aparentemente."

"Argh". Harry gemeu. "Não _diga_ isso."

"Só estou ofendido por ela não quer entrar nas _minhas_ calças."

"Talvez ela queira," Harry sugeriu apaziguador.

"Eu não acho que ela realmente já tentou comigo... não como ela fez com você". Draco fez uma pausa, pensativo. "Sorte a minha, eu suponho."

"Ela tem um grande... efeito," disse Harry, sentindo-se corar.

"Deve ser 600 anos de frustração reprimida," disse Draco.

Harry engasgou, e suco de abóbora cuspiu em todo o livro aberto na frente dele. Seiscentos anos, disse ele, e arregalou os olhos. "Essa é a idade dela?"

"Admiravelmente bem conservada, não é?" Draco observou. "E não cuspa sobre esse livro – é antigo."

"Assim como ela," disse Harry. Ele mordeu o lábio. "Não que isso ajude muito..." Ele olhou para Draco, com os olhos arregalados. "_O que_ ela é, Malfoy?"

"Eu acho que," Draco disse devagar, "ela é um tipo de demônio. Ou algo assim. Ela parece ter a capacidade de, ah... bem... o que exatamente ela parece ser para você?"

Harry sentiu-se ficar vermelho brilhante da Grifinória. "Eu acho que ela é algum tipo de, hum, demônio do sexo," disse ele.

Draco olhou como se ele estivesse se esforçando muito, muito para não rir. "Bem, poderia ser pior," disse ele. "Ela podia ser um demônio cravando as pessoas nas paredes com espinhos afiados."

"Eu não posso deixar de pensar que seria um pouco mais fácil de combater," disse Harry. "Ela simplesmente me faz sentir... _sem poderes_."

"Bem, meu pai sempre disse que quando isso acontecer você deveria tentar imaginar o inimigo em suas roupas íntimas," disse Draco, e acrescentou às pressas "mas dada a natureza do problema, no seu caso essa pode não ser uma boa jogada."

"Você não está ajudando, Malfoy..."

"Tudo bem, então, vamos falar de outra coisa. Como o que eu devo dar a Simas Finnigan no Natal."

Harry sorriu. "Sim, Hermione me disse que você tirou o nome dele."

"Quem você tirou?"

"Eloise Midgen."

"Ah. Nariz novo, então?"

"Cale a boca, Malfoy. Eloise é uma pessoa muito legal."

Draco sorriu. "Adivinha quem Blaise pegou."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu?"

Draco olhou como se estivesse se divertindo. "Hermione."

"Oh, não." Harry atirou um olhar desconfiado a Draco. "Não deixe-a dar nada a Hermione que seja afiado, ou explosivo..."

Draco colocou sua mão sobre o coração. "Juro solenemente," entoou.

"Obrigado." Os olhos de Harry foram para o relógio na parede, e ele sentou-se reto. "Hora de descer para o jantar", ele disse, e levantou-se, agarrando a sua mochila de uma cadeira próxima. Ele estava a meio caminho da porta quando ele parou e se virou. "Você não vem comigo?"

Draco, que ainda estava sentado na mesa, levantou a cabeça, surpreso. Na meia luz, Harry não conseguia distinguir sua expressão, apenas a forma vagamente definida de sua face: a superfície plana de suas maçãs do rosto, o queixo pontudo, os olhos sombreados. "Nós não podemos descer _juntos,_" disse ele.

"Ah," disse Harry. "Certo, não podemos – é claro que não podemos."

"Vai você – eu vou descer daqui a pouco." Draco deu a Harry um olhar curioso. "Você está bem? Parece que você está prestes a espirrar."

Harry suspirou. "Não é nada. Só..."

"O quê?"

"Não desça tão cedo depois de mim."

Draco acenou com a cabeça. "Bem lembrado. Eu não vou."

"Obrigado," disse Harry, e saiu se sentindo irritado, mas sem saber por quê.

* * *

_Ela não vem._

Ele já havia dito a si mesmo três vezes, mas não parecia estar fazendo diferença. Ron levantou-se, aliviando seus músculos apertados, e se encostou contra a parede, olhando para o vazio a meia distância. Eram três da manhã e ele deveria estar de pé dentro de algumas horas. Em seis horas, na verdade, ele deveria estar roubando um museu. Agora, isso tudo parecia distante e irreal: o que era real era o fato de que ela não estava aqui, e não parecia que ela chegaria tão cedo.

Ele tinha enviado-lhe uma mensagem... várias mensagens, dizendo-lhe para encontrá-lo no lugar habitual. E ele tinha esperado. Na noite anterior, e na noite antes dela. Mas ela não veio. Não era a primeira vez, houve outras noites que ela não tinha aparecido, mas nunca três seguidas.

Ele deu um passo adiante e apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. Os quatro quadrados de luz das janelas coloridas: azul, vermelho, verde e dourado – refletia sobre o centro da sala, pintando o chão. Eles brilhavam o tempo todo, mesmo durante a noite. Não havia necessidade de outra iluminação na sala dos monitores, outra razão para esse ser um lugar ideal de encontro. E só alguém com a senha poderia entrar. É claro, tinha havido aquele infeliz incidente com Malcolm...

Ron empurrou isso para o fundo da sua mente. Malcolm não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido – um golpe inesperado de sorte, isso sim. Não que ele se sentisse com muita sorte agora. Ele tinha se sentido sortudo, sempre, nestes últimos meses, sentia que era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Mas agora... Ele olhou para suas mãos, descansando sobre a mesa. As unhas estavam mordidos até sangrarem em semi-círculos.

Uma onda de raiva tomou conta dele. Ele ficou de pé, sentindo-se subitamente energizado pela fúria – ela não tinha direito de agir assim. O mínimo que ela podia fazer era mandar uma mensagem. Ele sabia que eles evitavam falar sobre isso entre si em público, mas ela poderia ter rabiscado uma nota. Ele agarrou na porta e puxou-a aberta, saiu para o corredor – e hesitou.

O corredor estava cheio com a luz fraca da manhã. Devia ser mais tarde do que ele pensava. Nesse caso... bem, não havia nenhum sentido, então, em ir para a cama, havia? E se ele esperasse... bem, talvez ela viesse. Eles já haviam se encontrado mais tarde do que isso antes.

Ele voltou para o quarto, e fechou a porta atrás dele.

* * *

Acordar foi como nadar pela água escura e fria em direção a uma luz distante. A cabeça de Draco rompeu a superfície do sono, os olhos abertos tremulando, e então o resto de seu corpo seguiu, trêmulo e desperto, com uma série de solavancos irregulares. Ele se sentou na cama, deixando sua respiração ainda lenta.

Ele estava congelando de frio. Sentou-se lentamente, o ar gelado batendo em sua pele e fazendo-o estremecer ainda mais. Ultimamente, que ele vinha acordando encharcado de suor, seu pijama molhado e aderindo a ele, então que ele tinha começado a dormir apenas com o pijama de algodão fino que ele normalmente usava durante o verão, as cobertas chutadas para baixo de seus pés. Agora, porém, isto era um tiro pela culatra e que ele estava congelando. Seus ossos pareciam gelo.

Ele se levantou e, levando o cobertor com ele, foi até a janela e sentou-se na borda. Ele enrolou o cobertor em torno de si e olhou para a noite fria do inverno para além do vidro embaçado.

O mundo do lado de fora estava branco e envolto por gelo prata. Parecia frágil, como se fosse soar como um sino de gelo se batido. O profundo céu negro parecia pintado com mil diamantes, embora não houvesse lua. A noite estava ofegantemente calma.

Draco olhou para suas mãos. Havia um fraco tom azulado em suas unhas, que podia ser do frio ou das sombras, ele curvou os dedos contra as palmas das mãos. As imagens do sonho que ele tinha tido movendo-se por trás da pele de suas pálpebras: _o castelo novamente, passando pelo negro ninho dos pinheiros, as janelas que pareciam de diamante, o eco de cômodos vazios. A torre, e na torre a plataforma em que estavam o espelho, o punhal e a espada. Nesta noite, uma mesa tinha sido puxada até a janela e nela tinha sentado seu pai, absorto em um solitário jogo de xadrez. O tabuleiro era de ouro e marfim, e as peças eram todas esculpidas em rubis e esmeraldas: um grupo vermelho como sangue, outro verde como veneno._

_Junto à janela estava Voldemort, olhando para a paisagem, as árvores deixando suas cores outonais caírem em um vale vazio. "Lucius," disse ele. __"Certamente, o tempo está quase à mão?"_

"_Sim, meu Senhor," disse Lúcio, movendo o bispo. "Em duas semanas, se não me engano"._

"_Essa é uma boa notícia. O tempo arrasta-se fortemente aqui. Eu estou ficando cada vez mais entediado." O Lord das Trevas se afastou da janela e olhou para o pai de Draco. "Acho que eu prefiro esses jogos de xadrez mais antiquados que capturam, em vez de destruir," disse ele, pensativo. "É verdadeiramente um romance."_

"_Eu pensei que você gostasse de matar," disse Lúcio, e moveu um peão vermelho._

"_Às vezes, a captura é uma tática melhor," disse o Lorde das Trevas. "Por que destruir o que você pode usar, ou fazer um exemplo?" Ele sorriu. Era uma visão desagradável como sempre. "Como está o menino?"._

"_Tão bem quanto se pode esperar," disse Lúcio, e moveu o cavaleiro. "É como eu lhe disse, meu Senhor. Agora é uma questão de esperar."_

Draco foi puxado para fora de suas memórias e de volta ao presente por um som batendo contra o vidro. Ele percebeu que estava tremendo violentamente, tanto que suas mãos estavam batendo contra a janela. Ele apertou mais o cobertor e murmurou um Feitiço de Aquecimento, o que ajudou um pouco – apenas se ele conseguisse dormir, ele pensou, mas ele estava bem acordado. Ele deixou a cabeça cair contra a parede, e seus olhos se arrastaram para o relógio ao lado da cama, cujos números flamejavam e desapareciam em cores diferentes a cada minuto. Agora os números violeta lhe diziam que eram cinco da manhã.

Em duas horas, ele se levantaria para tomar café e ir para o museu. Como monitor, ele teria que estar lá cedo, esperando com os professores. Harry, Hermione e Rony deveriam encontrar com ele no hall de entrada antes mesmo do café da manhã começar. Ele não esperava estar tão nervoso sobre o que eles planejaram fazer no dia seguinte, certamente não tão nervoso para ficar acordado. No entanto, ele estava temendo isto de várias maneiras. Certamente não foi a coisa mais perigosa que ele já tinha feito, mas não era de medo por sua própria segurança que sua ansiedade fervia.

Ele se perguntou preguiçosamente se Harry estava acordado ainda, o pensamento acendendo uma centelha de curiosidade em seu cérebro. Sem parar para analisar o que estava fazendo, ele enviou um cacho de pensamento para fora, buscando no escuro, no espaço fora de si, pela cor e forma familiar dos pensamentos de Harry. Ele não sentiu nada no início, o que quase o alarmou. Deixou-se chegar mais longe, como se estivesse pisando de uma ponte sobre águas profundas, a escuridão crescente e sem formas ao seu redor.

Então houve uma explosão de luz. Ele fez uma pausa, seus olhos fechados, e chegou à frente novamente. A luz refratada, salpicando de várias cores, que o cercavam com bolinhas em torno dele como uma chuva de estrelas cadentes. Ele parecia estar olhando para um corredor para outro mundo: ele sentiu um calor, viu o ar cintilante e o céu azul.

Alarmado, Draco tentou recuar, mas era como se alguém tivesse estendido a mão e apertado a sua, sentiu-se puxado para frente, e então o espaço vazio acima dele próprio tornou-se um céu azul pálido, e o ar disforme abaixo dele tornou-se uma faixa de areia dourada. Ele sabia que não era real: tudo em torno dele teve fusão suave como em um sonho, mesmo a casa que se erguia no horizonte, empena e fecharam de azul e branco, parecia uma casa de sonho: fraca, uma meia recordação. _É__ isso,_ ele pensou, _eu estou em um sonho, o sonho de Harry,_ e então ele deu um passo e algo apareceu na areia em frente a ele. Ele quase gritou em voz alta.

_Era um menino, com talvez oito anos, talvez sete, ajoelhado na areia, um balde de plástico aos seus pés. Muito magro, com madeixas de cabelos negros desarrumados, envolto em roupas largas a partir das quais os pulsos e tornozelos finos se projetavam como feixes de galhos. Harry. Um Harry criança, um Harry poucos anos antes do que Draco tinha o encontrado. E não só Harry, mas a maneira como Harry via a si mesmo._

_O Harry do sonho levantou a cabeça e olhou para Draco. Ele tinha uma aparência que Draco nunca teria imaginado que Harry teria naquela idade, mas a cicatriz em sua testa queimava ali como uma marca lívida de fogo. Havia um olhar perdido em seus olhos verdes, como se ele não soubesse nem onde estava, nem como tinha chegado lá._

"_Você tem que me ajudar," disse Harry criança, sua voz vacilante, como uma voz ouvida debaixo d'água._

_Draco abriu a boca, e depois se conteve. Poderia sua voz ser ouvida em um sonho, um sonho que não era mesmo o seu próprio? "Ajudá-lo?" Ele perguntou, e para seu alívio, sua voz era audível, com estranha sonoridade. "Ajudá-lo com o quê?"._

"_Minha mãe me construiu um castelo," disse o garoto que foi Harry, olhando em volta para a areia. "Para me proteger. Mas eu o derrubei, e agora não consigo encontrar os pedaços. Você pode me ajudar a construir-lo de volta?"._

_Draco caiu de joelhos na areia. Não era nem quente nem granulado, como areia de verdade, mas quase da textura de nuvens, e macia como areia. Uma areia do sonho da imaginação de alguém que nunca tinha estado perto do mar. "Vou fazer o que puder," disse ele, e estendeu a mão para o balde de plástico com a pá dentro, mas antes que pudesse segurá-lo, o Harry do sonho o tinha movido. Draco olhou para ele. Ele parecia ainda mais jovem, de perto, mais jovem e com medo, a marca de queimadura em sua testa era quase demasiado brilhante para se olhar. "Você não quer minha ajuda?"_

_O Harry do sonho deixou cair a pá de plástico, que sacudiram contra a lateral da caçamba. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu esperei e esperei por você chegar aqui," disse ele. "Mas agora eu acho que você deve estar muito atrasado"._

"_Atrasado?" Draco perguntou, e então ele ouviu alguma coisa – um barulho alto, como o badalar de um sino – era um sino – uma espécie de alarme? Um despertador? Harry estava acordando _– e antes mesmo que pudesse completar o pensamento, a areia desapareceu sob seus pés, o céu azul girou se afastando, e ele caiu novamente em si mesmo, em seu próprio corpo trêmulo de frio, repleto pela luz leitosa das estrelas derramada da borda da janela de seu quarto.

Ele agarrou o cobertor, seu coração golpeando. A leve tontura de sonhar agarrado a ele como teias de aranha. Ele sentia-se estranhamente culpado – certamente era uma violação de algum tipo adentrar o subconsciente de alguém, mesmo se ele tivesse sido puxado contra sua vontade. Ele se perguntou se Harry iria lembrar-se do sonho pela manhã, e como ele devia parecer para ele. Era quase como se eles conexão entre eles estivesse cada vez mais forte nestes dias; Ele podia encontrar Harry tão simplesmente quanto respirar, e falar em silêncio tão facilmente como podia falar em voz alta. Talvez tenha sido a facilidade que veio com a prática, mas isto estava quase começando a ser assustador. Ele se perguntou se chegaria o dia em que ele não poderia dizer quais eram os pensamentos e sonhos de Harry e quais eram seus próprios.

* * *

_O Museu Stonehenge é um dos maiores museus do mundo bruxo. Foi fundado por um Decreto do Ministério em 1653 e é agora regido sob a Lei do Museu Stonehenge de 1793. A Gestão e controle geral são atribuídos a uma Assembléia de 25 curadores (um nomeado pelo Ministro, quinze pela Câmara do Ministério, quatro nomeados por Sociedades científicas e cinco eleitos pelos próprios curadores.)_

_O Museu agora contém coleções de antiguidades nacionais: instrumentos de alquímica, encantamentos curiosos de todo o mundo, raros objetos amaldiçoados, um acervo bibliotecário (Livros Impressos, Manuscritos, mapas, Música e Selos) e itens de interesse histórico para o mundo dos bruxos. As suas coleções de história natural foram transferidas para South Kensington, nos anos 1880, tornando-se o J. Museu de História Natural._

_Os principais prédios do Museu são impossíveis de mapear. A parte central é composta de edifícios de uma área de aproximadamente 600.000 metros quadrados, desenhada por Sir Sidney Smirke e construída durante uma longa noite em 1650, após Smirke ter consumido uma garrafa de cerveja de gigante; Alguns dizem que é por isso que o telhado se inclina para o leste. As principais adições subseqüentes totalizam cerca de 340.000 metros quadrados, consistem na Galeria Whisp da Hisória do Quadribol (1850, 1870), a Exposição Cantwell J. Muckenfuss de Implementos de Indeterminado Objetivo (1884), e a Galeria L. N. Malfoy de Artefatos Amaldiçoados e Abomináveis. Há também o Hall de Esculturas Brilhantes (1979-1980)._

**Comentários Informativos:**_ O museu foi construído em um círculo, oco no meio, onde um pequeno jardim foi plantado. No centro do jardim fica a plataforma elevada onde os visitantes do museu encontram-se depois de chegarem por Chave de Portal, mas também serve como Chave de Portal para sair. Uma quantidade limitada de Chaves de Portal é produzida pelo Museu, e por isso, os curadores do Museu de sempre saber quantos visitantes estão no museu, e quem são eles. Isto é para a segurança dos visitantes do museu, bem como a segurança do museu; Seguranças trolls patrulham os corredores, então o melhor é ficar com o grupo guiado de visitantes... Varinhas não são permitidas dentro do museu, e são coletadas por protetores na entrada._

"Então," disse Ron, Hermione, quando fez uma pausa em sua leitura em voz alta, "você está testando se é possível ser ao mesmo tempo em apavorante e entediante até a morte, ao mesmo tempo, ou o quê?"

Harry estava coçando a orelha de um modo pensativo. "Hermione, querida, não você já sabe tudo isso?"

Hermione olhou por cima do panfleto que ela vinha lendo enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores do museu. Ela dependia de Ron e Harry para mantê-la dirigindo-se ao longo de um caminho reto, para não topar com os outros estudantes enquanto caminhava. Até agora, eles pareciam estar fazendo um trabalho decente, apesar de ela suspeitar ter pisado no pé de Pansy Parkinson. Não que ela lamentasse esta inteiramente - Pansy estava quase sempre nos pés deles.

"Eu sei," Hermione respondeu, "mas não há nenhum mal em estar _extra_ preparado, não é?"

Nem Ron nem Harry responderam, e ela arrumou o panfleto na bolsa enquanto o grupo de estudantes de Hogwarts (que tinha acabado sendo cerca de 25 estudantes no total) foi instruído pelo Professor Flitwick a parar em uma sala de pé-direito alto, cuja placa de ouro reconhecia como Sala de Artefatos do Mundo Natural Manfred Scamander. Ela mal conseguia se forçar a prestar atenção, no entanto, enquanto Flitwick salientava itens de interesse – uma faca feita de sangue de dragão seco, uma cesta de ovos ashwinder, uma espécie de calda de um basilisco, um frasco contendo lágrimas Phoenix. No canto da sala havia um troll de segurança de pele cinza, usando com botas de trabalho azul escuras do tamanho de pequenos barcos, e com uma expressão sombria. Hermione olhou para ele e estremeceu, quando ela afastou o olhar, viu Draco olhando para ela do outro lado da sala. Ele sorriu levemente, e voltou a falar com Pansy e Baddock Malcolm, ambos os quais tinham vindo porque eram monitores, e, portanto, obrigados.

Ela lançou outro olhar para Draco enquanto eles deixavam o quarto Scamander, porque eles estavam passando um sinal de que denotava que a Exposição de Artefatos da Idade das Trevas estava à esquerda deles. Ela sabia o que havia no quarto: as outras três chaves dos Fundadores. Seu Licanto, a Bainha de Harry e o Vira-Tempo de Ginny. Eles todos tinham estado lá na cerimônia de dedicação durante o verão: os quatro herdeiros, e Ron também. Mas Draco não olhou para ela, ele estava absorto na conversa com Malcolm, então Hermione se virou para olhar para Gina. Ela teve melhor sorte, Gina, de mãos dadas com Simas, voltou sua vista com um olhar triste e um sorriso. Hermione piscou de volta, e, portanto, quase perdeu quando passaram sob um arco, que declarou onde eles estavam entrando:

**A ****Exposição Cantwell J. Muckenfuss de Implementos de Indeterminado Objetivo**

"Ooh," sussurrou Hermione, "É ISTO," e em sua animação, ela socou Harry no braço.

"Algumas mulheres se animam com brincos," ele murmurou, estremecendo, "Outras com um furto em grande escala."

"Hmph," disse Hermione, e calou-se quando eles entraram no aposento.

Os displays de vidro mostrados em especial nesta exibição estavam cheios com todos os objetos mágicos nos quais os curadores nunca tinham sido capazes de identificar uma finalidade expressa. Havia relógios encantados que sempre diziam a hora errada (mas por quê?), tábuas de pedra gravadas com runas mágicas que não puderam ser traduzidas, sinos encantados que provavelmente fazia alguma coisa quando tocado, mas ninguém jamais teve coragem de tocar eles, e uma caneta giratória que Hermione sabia que ficaria assim girando porque havia um imã nele, e não porque era mágico – alguns bruxos, obviamente, não entendiam muito bem de artefatos trouxas. Isto a animou, pois significava que os curadores do museu eram dificilmente infalíveis. E ali – ali estava ela, a taça, menor do que ela tinha imaginado a partir das ilustrações, brilhando prata por trás da caixa de vidro. Ela se destacou do resto dos alunos e passou a olhar para ela, desenhada como num sonho. Repousava entre uma faca com um osso longo no cabo e um tipo de pilão de pedra. A placa foi afixada na base do display:

**Taça / Cálice, Fabricação incerta, aproximadamente 1100 dC** . _Acredita-se que este cálice pertenceu a Gareth Slytherin, e__mbora tudo demonstre que essa conclusão é em grande parte apócrifa. A taça é avaliada com surpreendente 8,7 na escala IMP, embora sua finalidade seja totalmente desconhecido. O interior da taça é esculpido com um padrão de ondas e escalas. Ele talvez tenha servido como uma ferramenta para uso em diversas preparações alquímicas._

"Vamos lá," disse uma voz, e depois a mão de Harry estava na dela, puxando-a para longe. Os alunos já tinham começado a sair da sala após Flitwick, que ainda estava falando com sua voz pouco clara. Ela lançou um último olhar para a taça, que repousava calmamente por trás de sua grossa camada de vidro, e seu coração fraquejou. Ela apertou sua mão na de Harry, e seguiu-o para fora da sala.

* * *

_Beba desta  
E ter preencha a tua  
Para que a água caia  
Por vontade dos bruxos._

A inscrição foi esculpida na base de uma fonte de pedra contendo a estátua de um homem barbudo cuspindo água. Quando Harry olhou para ele, ele balançou uma sobrancelha de pedra. Harry desviou o olhar rapidamente, e examinou a placa na parte inferior da tela, que proclamou ser a Fonte de Brisingamen, cujas águas tinham propriedades mágicas de cura – e, o cartaz acrescentou amavelmente, há boatos de que faziam as sardas desaparecerem.

"Melhor não enfiar a cabeça," ele disse para Ron, que estava ao seu lado. "Nós podemos nunca mais vê-lo".

"Bah," disse Ron, como resposta, e olhou ao redor da sala. Eles estavam na Sala do Estatuário Encantado, que tinha teto alto e era muito mais bonita do que o nome soava. Havia estátuas de sereias cantando e tocando harpas que realmente fazendo isso, embora não particularmente bem, e uma escultura de um centauro dormindo que roncava alto, e algumas estátuas do que Ron havia descrito como "caras de fraldas, altos e de aparência grega," no canto, que tinham virado suas togas para cima para Lilá Brown e a feito gritar. "Aquelas pessoas ainda estão olhando para você, Harry?"

"Sim", disse Harry desanimado, olhando para o lado. Eles todos tinham achado que o museu estaria fechado para os alunos no dia da viagem, devido à quantidade limitada de Chaves de Portal normalmente empregada pelos curadores. Mas ele não estava vazio. Um contingente de visita de bruxas e bruxos canadenses estava lá, e muitos deles tinham recuado de sua própria turnê para olhar para Harry com olhos curiosos. "Como é que vamos fugir?" ele murmurou baixinho para Rony, à beira do desespero. "Estão todos _olhando_ para mim"

Ron deu de ombros. "Eu sei," disse ele. "Talvez Hermione e eu devêssemos tentar fugir por conta própria, você poderia nos dar a capa..."

"Não." Foi Hermione, vindo para o lado da fonte, um olhar determinado em seu rosto. Ela se juntou a eles e continuou num sussurro: "Precisamos de Harry, porque ele pode estar falando com Draco aqui fora – você _sabe_ que nós precisamos dele."

"Bem," Ron disse lentamente, "e eu não posso acreditar que vou sugerir isso: nós poderíamos trazer conosco Malfoy, e Harry poderia ficar aqui. Ele poderia até mesmo criar uma distração. Talvez ele pudesse começar a distribuir autógrafos."

"Não," Hermione sussurrou, "no segundo que Draco saísse, Pansy e Malcolm notariam".

"E ninguém vai perceber que estamos fora?" Ron perguntou.

Hermione deu-lhe um olhar sombrio. "É por isso que precisamos de Draco para distraí-los." Olhou para Harry. "Você pode falar com ele por um momento para nós?"

"Com Malfoy?" Harry olhou para além dela, no final da sala, os olhos buscando uma forma familiar delgada e elegante, coroada com cabelos de fios prateados. Ele imediatamente encontrou onde Draco estava, entre Pansy e Baddock Malcolm, olhando para uma fileira de unicórnios esculpidos em mármore. "Sim," disse ele. "Eu posso falar com ele".

Ele fechou os olhos e o alcançou, porque Draco estava tão perto fisicamente, o contato foi instantânea. _Malfoy?_

_Uh-huh._

_Eu acho que é hora de distração._

_Que angustiante. Eu estava gostando muito desta exposição._

_Oh. _Harry se conteve. _Bem, nós poderíamos esperar..._

Algo borbulhou como água com gás na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Tardiamente, ele percebeu que era Draco rindo.

_Você deve estar nervoso, Potter. Normalmente, você não seria tão idiota._

_Claro que estou nervoso. Estamos prestes a roubar o museu, você sabe._

_Pfft. _Draco realmente encolheu os ombros, sem se virar. _E você se chama de herói do mundo bruxo._

_Eu nunca me chamo assim! _Harry começou, indignado, em seguida, interrompeu-se como se algo tivesse cutucado suas costelas. Ele olhou e viu que era a pena de Hermione.

"Harry," ela disse como um aviso. "_N__ão _seja absorvido para uma discussão, por favor."

Harry fez uma careta para ela, e ela sorriu angelicamente. "Foi o que eu quis dizer," acrescentou.

_Assim, Malfoy. Sobre aquela distração –_ Harry começou, mas foi interrompido pelo professor Flitwick, alto chamando os alunos na direção da porta da sala que continha a exibição dos Artefatos Amaldiçoados. Os alunos começaram a se mover rapidamente em direção a ele, o que soou como coisas interessantes. Pansy e Malcolm se soltaram das grades onde tinham estado apoiados e Draco os seguiu, as mãos nos bolsos, sem olhar para o lado.

Hermione olhou para Harry. "O que ele...?"

_Dê-me cinco minutos depois entramos naquela sala,_ Draco disse. _Em seguida, coloquem a capa e corram._

Harry olhou para Hermione e Ron, e, inexplicavelmente, sentiu-se começar a sorrir. "Vai dar certo," ele disse.

* * *

Ansiosos para ver a exibição dos Artefatos Amaldiçoados, os alunos se amontoaram através das portas, rindo nervosamente e colidindo uns contra os outros enquanto se empurravam para chegar primeiro. Draco insinuou-se para o centro do nó apertado na entrada da porta, roçando em Lilá e em Justin, se deslocando em direção à menina de cabeça vermelha na frente do bando. Enquanto ele roçou em Ginny, ele sussurrou baixinho, tão baixinho que ele quase teve medo que de ela não o ouvisse: "Quando você chegar lá, vá e olhe o display do livro".

Os olhos escuros arregalados dela agitaram-se na direção dele, surpresos. "O que –"

"Só faça isso."

Ele deixou-se para trás no meio da multidão, e viu-se em pé ao lado de Malcolm Baddock, que lhe deu um olhar curioso. Draco o ignorou. Em algum lugar no meio da multidão atrás deles estavam Harry, Hermione e Rony. Ele sabia que eles estavam olhando para ele sem ter que se virar e olhar. _Deus, eu odeio trabalho em equipe,_ ele pensou, enquanto ele aparecia na Exposição Permanente Malfoy L. N.

A sala que abrigava a coleção de Artefatos Amaldiçoados era diferente das outras salas do museu que eles tinham estado. Isso, Draco pensou, era provavelmente de se esperar. O centro da sala estava vazia: todos os artefatos eram exibidos ao longo das paredes, e cada uma estava dentro de uma caixa de vidro. Ele reconheceu um punhado deles. Havia comuns jóias amaldiçoadas e utensílios domésticos: espelhos que torciam o rosto de quem olhasse para eles, jóias que carregava sangue amaldiçoado. Um deles podia amaldiçoar qualquer coisa que tivesse uma mente. A maioria da turma estava conversando e cantarolando perto de uma exposição de itens medievais amaldiçoados: taças que transformavam qualquer coisa derramada dentro em ácido, jóias que envenenavam lentamente que as usava. As vozes dos alunos foram se acalmando, ecoando vagamente fora dos limites de mármore alto e paredes de pedra.

Draco, já tendo visto todas essas coisas antes, recuou, assistindo. Gina e Simas estavam de pé do outro lado da exposição, de mãos dadas, e enquanto ele olhava, Simas se curvou e disse alguma coisa para ela e ela riu. Em seguida, para alívio de Draco, ela soltou a mão de Simas, e conforme as instruções, passou a examinar os livros, na fachada de vidro que se alinhavam na parede leste da sala.

Draco sabia o que estava naquelas estantes também. Uma coleção de livros de Magia das Trevas que mesmo a secção restrita de Hogwarts não levaria: o _Necromancia__, _fragmentos de _O Livro dos Eibon_, o _Kulten Unaussprechlichen_ por von Junzt, os _Manuscritos Pnakotician_, os _Fragmentos de Sussex_, e os _Rituais de Goule_ pelo Conde de Erlette – todos os livros que seu pai tinha possuído. Os títulos entraram em foco mais claramente para ele enquanto ele andava até ficar ao lado de Gina e olhar através do vidro, mas ele não os leu. Ele estava muito consciente dela de pé ao lado dele, do grupo de estudantes atrás deles, da atmosfera calma e reverente do museu.

"Ginny?" Disse ele, e ela se virou e olhou para ele.

Era agora ou nunca. Draco respirou fundo, estendeu a mão e pegou o pulso de Gina. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpreso, abrindo a boca para falar, e ele a puxou com força contra ele e beijou-a.

Por um momento, ela ficou absolutamente rígida em seus braços. Seus lábios se separaram sob os seus com uma espécie de aquiescência chocada, e por uma fração de um segundo foi quase um beijo. Mas apenas um segundo. Qualquer ilusão que ele poderia ter tido que ela iria derreter em seus braços evaporou como ela arrancou sua boca longe de sua com um som ofegante. Um momento depois suas mãos estavam nitidamente em seus ombros, empurrando-o para longe. "Deixe-me ir – deixe-me _ir_ –"

Ele a deixou ir. Não fazia parte de seu plano, mas ele não podia suportar a segurá-la lá enquanto ela tentava lutar para longe dele. Seus olhos escuros encontraram os seus por uma fração de segundos, cheios de choque doloroso e, em seguida, as mãos prenderam-se em torno dos braços de Draco, arrastando-o para trás. "Saia de cima dela!" gritou a voz de Seamus em seu ouvido. Com um sentimento negro de alegria Draco libertou-se do aperto do outro rapaz e girou para ver Simas olhando para ele, absolutamente lívido de raiva. "Malfoy, você – o que você acha que está fazendo?" Simas gritou, de modo tão incoerente com raiva, ele soou quase choroso. Draco quase sentiu pena dele por um momento. "Você – seu Sonserino imundo!"

"Com ciúmes, Finnigan?" Draco disse em voz baixa, tão suave Seamus só podia ouvi-lo. "Ela não deixa você beijá-la assim?"—e ele poderia ter ido naquela veia, mas foi impedido de fazê-lo pelo fato de que Simas escolheu aquele momento para socá-lo duro na boca.

A força do golpe impeliu a cabeça de Draco para trás por um momento. Sua visão ficou turva e depois clareou, e ele viu Simas olhando para ele, parecendo chocado. Ele sorriu, e viu o olhar de choque de Simas se intensificar. Então ele atirou-se no outro rapaz, derrubando-o no chão. A respiração de Simas saiu como um suspiro assustado, e ele virou-se para ficar longe de Draco, acotovelando-lhe com força nas costelas. Draco deu-lhe um soco com força no rosto, e depois outro, Simas arranhou a camisa de Draco, empurrando-o para trás, e colocou o punho no estômago de Draco. Ele estava xingando baixinho, variando muito os nomes, com seu sotaque irlandês tornando as palavras quase irreconhecíveis. Draco lembrou-se repentinamente de bater em Simas quando eles tinham seis anos, e esmurrado-o com a ponta de um cabo de vassoura quebrado. Algumas coisas não mudam, mudam?, Draco pensou enquanto se jogava para o lado para evitar outro soco e Simas foi com ele; Eles rolaram pelo chão juntos em um emaranhado de braços se esmurrando e pernas se chutando. Draco estava levemente consciente de que todos ao seu redor estavam gritando. Excelente.

Uma voz falou-lhe então, dentro de sua cabeça: Harry, parecendo ansioso. _Você causou uma distração, Malfoy?_

_Ah, sim_, Draco respondeu com alguma satisfação, e esquivou-se de outro murro de Simas. _Ah, sim, eu causei_.

_O alarme_, disse Harry. Eu _preciso que você acione o alarme_.

Sem problemas, Draco respondeu e agarrou a frente da camisa de Simas, e atirou-o para trás fortemente contra a lateral da caixa de vidro contendo livros sobre as Artes das Trevas. Simas prendeu a respiração e engasgou, e Draco aproveitou esta oportunidade para mover a mão esquerda para trás apenas o suficiente, e apontá-la para Simas. Os olhos do outro menino se arregalaram de medo, e então Draco sussurrou "Estupefaça!". Um jato branco de luz lançou-se de seus dedos; Seamus abaixou-se e o raio passou por cima de sua cabeça atingindo diretamente a caixa de vidro atrás dele, que se espatifou em mil pedaços, mandando vidro por toda parte. E sobre o som do vidro quebrando, e grito de surpresa de Seamus, e os gritos de seus colegas de classe, Draco ouviu o som do alarme do museu. Era, provavelmente de forma adequada, o grito de uma banshee (alma penada) - insuportavelmente alto e horrível. Todo mundo se encolheu e colocou as mãos nos ouvidos. Draco estava prestes a fazer o mesmo quando sentiu um aperto forte e agudo na parte traseira de sua camisa, e ele foi arrastado para uma posição de pé. Com o canto do olho, viu Seamus receber tratamento semelhante nas mãos de um corpulento troll segurança do museu. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto ele foi arrastado para seus pés, e em sua cabeça ouviu Harry dizer: "_Obrigado, Malfoy"._

_Claro_, pensou Draco de volta. _Qualquer hora._

* * *

"Harry, dê uma mão ao Ron," disse Hermione, olhando ao redor da deserta Exposição Cantwell J. Muckenfuss de Implementos de Indeterminado Objetivo ansiosamente. Todos os três tiveram que encolher os ombros sob a capa, não que isso importasse, visto que a sala estava completamente deserta. Os sons de gritos podiam ser ouvidos vindos vagamente à distância, e todos os trolls de segurança haviam fugido, o que Draco havia feito para causar uma distração tinha certamente funcionado.

"Bem, pelo menos você pode contar com o Malfoy para iniciar um problema no momento apropriado," disse Ron, pisando nas mãos em concha de Harry e o permitindo lhe ajudar. Um segundo depois, as mãos de Ron estavam pressionadas contra o vidro que protegia a valiosa taça. Ele recuou a mão.

"Espere," disse Harry com urgência. "Aguarde o alarme." Fez uma pausa, um olhar de intensa concentração em seu rosto. "Draco disse que ele pode fazer isso," acrescentou, e um momento depois, um guincho de perfurar os tímpanos reverberou por toda a sala: um som uivante, triste e terrível. O gemido de um Banshee, Hermione pensou. Ela mesma quase gritou, Ron quase caiu para o lado, pegando na parte lateral do vidro para se firmar. Só Harry parecia imperturbável. "Agora", ele disse para a Ron. "Agora!" – E Rony recuou sua mão, embrulhada em uma dobra da capa, em seguida, bateu com ela na direção da frente da vitrine.

O som do vidro quebrando foi completamente oculto sob os lamentos ecoando pela sala. Ron alcançou o display, afastando os outros objetos – a garrafa de vidro, a faca de osso, que brilhou brevemente azul quando ele a tocou – que dividiam a prateleira com a taça. "Não, não toque em nada!" Hermione gritou alto, mas o Ron não podia ouvi-la, sua voz estava abafada pelo som do alarme. Ele empurrou a faca de lado e pegou a taça, jogando-a de volta para Hermione, que apanhou com uma só mão e empurrou-a em sua mochila. Ela tirou a taça transfigurada, e atirou-a para Harry, que a entregou para Rony. Ron a colocou cuidadosamente na prateleira, então saltou para o chão. Harry levantou a mão direita, e apontou para o display. Hermione viu seus lábios formarem a palavra Reparo e os vidros voaram para cima e reorganizaram-se assim bem quando o som do alarme foi misericordiosamente cortado.

Os três se entreolharam, sem fôlego, com aparência idêntica de espanto. "Funcionou," disse Ron, e gritou em voz alta. "Nós conseguimos!".

"Eu sei," Hermione sussurrou em descrença, olhando para a taça em sua mão. Ela era muito bonita de perto, e estranhamente leve, mesmo a linha de esmeraldas que revestia o punho não parecia torná-lo pesado. Muito, muito cuidadosamente, ela a colocou dentro da mochila, e fechou a mochila.

"É melhor a gente sair daqui," disse Harry, praticamente, e chamou Ron e Hermione para seu lado. "Vamos voltar," acrescentou ele, jogando a capa de invisibilidade nos três. Eles correram da sala, segurando nos braços do outro, sob a capa e movendo-se nas pontas dos pés. Quase correndo, eles entraram novamente na exposição de Artefatos Amaldiçoados, juntos...

E então pararam atônitos. Ron deixou cair a ponta da capa, e Harry a agarrou. Felizmente ninguém na sala notou o reaparecimento breve da cabeça de Rony – eles estavam ocupados demais olhando a cena que estava acontecendo no centro da sala. Dois trolls de segurança de pele cinza, enormes e robustos como Hermione só havia visto em ilustrações de livros, estavam parados sobre as cabeças dos alunos assustados. Cada um estava segurando firmemente os braços de uma figura humana que lutava em suas enormes mãos como punhos feitos de pernil: o da esquerda segurava Draco, e o da direita parecia estar a tendo dificuldades em controlar um Simas Finnigan chutando e se contorcendo.

"Eu não sabia que Simas sabia sobre o plano," disse Ron.

"Ele não sabe," disse Harry amargamente. "Ai que inferno".

"Eu não acho que nós precisamos desta capa," disse Hermione, sem sequer se preocupar em sussurrar, "ninguém está olhando para nós, de qualquer maneira."

Ela puxou a capa sobre eles, e adiantou-se, a Taça em sua mochila batendo contra sua perna como um lembrete culpado. Ela estava certa, ninguém os notou. Já havia muita agitação acontecendo: Professor Flitwick estava correndo para lá e para cá como um gnomo de jardim que havia sido submetido à Maldição Tarantallegra, o pessoal do museu estava instigando os alunos a ficar longe do vidro quebrado que cobria o chão de modo que os encantos Reparo pudessem ser realizados, os turistas canadenses estavam gritando, e os alunos estavam curiosos, impressionados em ver todo o caos. Enquanto isso, Simas parecia estar tentando tirar o troll de seu caminho a fim de chegar a Draco, que não estava fazendo nenhum esforço, e estava olhando fixamente para Simas com entediado divertimento. Ele poderia estar polindo as unhas com a expressão que mostrava, com exceção de que ele estava coberto de sangue e arranhões – e, a propósito, Simas também.

Harry disparou um olhar a Hermione. "Você sabia que ele ia fazer isso?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Eu nem sei o que aconteceu..."

"Ele me beijou," disse a voz de Ginny no ouvido dela.

Hermione virou-se e viu Ginny em pé atrás dela, parecendo muito pálida e assustada. Ela parou por um momento se perguntando em como Ginny tinha chegado atrás deles sem que ela percebesse, em seguida, descartou isso. "Quem beijou você?" Hermione perguntou, surpresa.

"Draco," disse Gina pesarosamente. Ela não parecia satisfeita.

"Oh," disse Ron, compreendendo. "Eu entendo. Então, Simas deu-lhe um murro, então?"

"Na verdade, acho que ele bateu em Simas primeiro... possivelmente. É meio difícil de dizer," disse Gina mal-humorada. "Eu me sinto terrível sobre tudo isso."

Hermione estava prestes a dizer-lhe para não ser ridícula, quando foi interrompida pela voz chilreante do Professor Flitwick alta, ordenando que todos os alunos entrassem em uma linha ordenada e seguisse para fora da sala após os trolls de segurança, indo em direção à plataforma de Chave de Portal no centro do museu. Hermione quase teve um colapso de alívio. Quanto mais cedo eles estivessem de volta à escola, menor seria a probabilidade de alguém notar sua trapaça com a Taça.

Ela pegou a manga de Harry e puxou-o; todos os quatro seguiram em sintonia com os outros alunos. Rony e Gina estavam conversando calmamente atrás dela e Harry parecia distraído. "Harry... eles estão bem?"

Uma pequena linha de concentração tinha aparecido entre as sobrancelhas de Harry. "Draco disse que ele está bem," relatou ele depois de uma pausa, "e ele diz Simas está bem também, que eles parecem piores do que estão."

"Eu não tinha idéia quando lhe pedimos para causar uma distração de que ele iria tão longe."

Harry riu mais baixo quanto sua respiração. "É o Draco. Nunca faz nada pela metade."

Eles estavam passando pela sala Objetos Encantados agora. Hermione estreitou o aperto na manga de Harry. A sala parecia perfeita, intocada, como se eles nunca tivessem ido lá de modo algum. Ela resistiu a olhar para a taça transfigurada atrás de sua camada de vidro. "Quando nós voltarmos para a escola", ela sussurrou baixinho, "eu tenho que ir direto esconder a taça".

Harry assentiu. "Você pode pegar a capa emprestada, então," ele disse. "Draco disse que ele irá direto para o escritório de Dumbledore, e depois disso, eu devo encontrá-lo na sala de armas para prática de esgrima de qualquer maneira. Quero dizer, é segunda-feira. Eu acho que irei esperar por ele lá."

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Certifique-se de que ele está bem." Eles estavam no centro do museu, agora, no pequeno jardim. Grupos de cinco estudantes estavam sendo levados para a plataforma, recebiam suas varinhas de volta pelo pessoal do museu, e apressadamente eram transportados pela plataforma de Chave de Portal de volta à escola. Draco e Simas deviam ter ido primeiro; eles estavam fora da vista. "Eu sinto que nós devemos ..."

"Celebrar?" disse Ron, por trás dela. "Bastante bebida alcoólica após as travessuras?"

"Ron, shh," disse ela, mas sorriu. "Sim, exatamente. Comemorar." Fez uma pausa. "Antes de descobrirmos o que nós iremos fazer a seguir..."

"Eu encontro vocês na sala comunal, antes do jantar," disse Harry. "Aí nós podemos celebrar." Eles estavam em cima da plataforma elevada agora, prestes a subir na plataforma que era a Chave de Portal para fora do museu. Harry olhou para Hermione e notou sua expressão hesitante. "Hermione...?"

"Harry," ela disse, muito calma, e olhou novamente em direção ao museu. "Você não acha que talvez..."

"Talvez o que?"

"Talvez tenha sido um pouco fácil demais?"

"Você deve ter uma definição de 'fácil' diferente da minha," disse Harry, caminhando para frente, pegou a mão dela enquanto a Chave de Portal os rodopiava.

* * *

Muito orgulho ferido deveria provocar uma queda na postura direita de qualquer um, Draco pensou, mas isso não parecia acontecer no caso: Simas olhava pra ele do outro do escritório de Dumbledore, rígido e direito contra a parede mais afastada. Seu rosto era um mapa colorido e relevado de contusões: olhos roxo, nariz sangrando, queixo ferido e lábio inferior inchado.

Draco sorriu pra ele agradavelmente. Eles haviam sido trazidos até ali pelos Professores McGonagall e Snape que pediram que aguardassem a chegada de Dumbledore. Desde então, Simas o estava encarando, e ainda não havia parado. Sorrir para Simas fazia o lábio rasgado de Draco doer, mas valia a pena de ao ver as mãos de Simas se fecharem em punhos ao lado de seu corpo, em uma fúria impotente. Ele suponha que era interessante notar que ele não havia perdido seu prazer na malícia através de sua associação com Harry. Ele não tinha certeza se era uma boa coisa, mas pelo menos era interessante.

Surpreendentemente, foi Simas que quebrou o silêncio primeiro. "Ela nunca te beijaria de volta," ele disse, "Nunca. Nunca. _Nunca_."

Draco pegou um pesinho para papel de cristal na mesa e o segurou em frente a luz que fluía da janela. "Nunca, nunca, nunca?" ele ecoou. "Tudo bem, Finnigan. Porque dizer isso três vezes, _fará_ disso uma verdade."

"O que você _quer_, Malfoy?" Simas perguntou, sua voz carregada de desgosto.

"O que eu _quero_?" Draco repetiu com uma risada. "Vamos ver... eu sempre quis ter o meu próprio time de Quabribol. Talvez o Appleby Archers. E eu quero ser velho suficiente para fazer uma tatuagem. E eu gostaria de um casaco de camurça que não ficasse arruinado na chuva –"

"Não," Simas interrompeu. "O que você quer com a _Gina_? Por que ela?" Os olhos dele se afastaram de Draco, e se fixaram no chão. "Você já tem tudo. Não tem? Por que você a quer também? Só para mostrar... que você poderia tê-la se você quisesse?"

O pesinho para papel de cristal ficou pesado na mão de Draco. Tinha a forma de algo, ele não podia dizer bem o que, parecia se mover fluidamente debaixo do toque de seus dedos. "Você está apaixonado por ela," ele disse um pouco surpreso, embora pensasse que provavelmente já sabia disso. "Não está?"

Simas ergueu os olhos do chão. Eles eram atenciosamente azuis, a beleza do que por outro lado seria o rosto comum. "Se você tirar ela de mim só para mostrar que pode," ele disse, "e então machucá-la de novo, eu juro que mato você, não sei como ainda, mas eu acharei um jeito e matarei você. Você pode morrer, sabe – mesmo que você seja um Malfoy."

Draco apenas olhou para ele. Atrás deles, a porta do escritório se abriu em um clique, e Dumbledore entrou na sala. Ele olhou com atenção para ambos os garotos silenciosamente antes de falar. A voz dele era grave e calma. "Sentem-se," ele disse. "Os dois, por favor."

Draco olhou para baixo, em direção ao pesinho para papel em sua mão. Era uma rosa, ele viu, com um coração esculpido em um pedaço de esmeralda. Ele se perguntou como não tinha visto isso antes. Colocando a flor de cristal na mesa, ele se sentou, e Simas se sentou ao seu lado, inclinando-se o mais longe possível de Draco.

Dumbledore olhou de um para outro. Sua expressão era uma cansada resignação. "Então," ele disse. "Eu sei o que aconteceu no museu. Eu suponho que seria banalidade dizer que fiquei surpreso com os dois. Nenhum de vocês parece do tipo que emprega violência física."

"Eles recolheram nossas varinhas," Draco disse. Ele ouviu sua própria voz com surpresa. Não era o que ele pretendia dizer, de qualquer modo. "Senhor," ele adicionou, fracamente.

Simas atirou um olhar de desgosto em sua direção. "Foi uma briga, Professor," ele disse. "E saiu um pouco do controle."

"Eu comecei," disse Draco, e bateu suas pestanas para Simas.

"É verdade, senhor," Simas disse, ignorando Draco firmemente. "Ele começou."

"Sim," disse Dumbledore. "Sim, eu tenho certeza que começou." Ele olhou para Draco, e o coração de Draco foi parar nos seus sapatos. "Vocês envergonharam a escola," ele disse, "e mais importante, vocês envergonharam a si mesmos. Os dois." Ele olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas, e então de volta para os garotos envergonhados que haviam afundado em suas cadeiras. "Vinte pontos da Grifinória," ele disse, "e trinta da Sonserina. E os dois sofreram detenção. Um mês para você, Sr. Finnigan. E para você, Sr. Malfoy – um mês." Ele viu as expressões horrorizadas, e por um momento parecia que ele ia poderia sorrir. "Vocês cumpriram detenção juntos," ele adicionou. "Ao final disso, eu espero que vocês sejam capazes de escrever a história de vida um do outro."

"Eu já poderia escrever sobre a história de vida de Finnigan," disse Draco irritado. "Nasceu, comeu uma batata, foi uma porcaria no Quadribol, quase transou, mas não completamente, comeu outra batata, morreu."

"Obrigado, Senhor Malfoy," disse Dumbledore friamente. "Serão _dois_ meses de detenção pra você."

"Bom," disse Simas subitamente, e olhou para Draco. "E você tem que pagar o prejuízo, seu idiota presunçoso, Malfoy."

Draco olhou para Simas. E então sorriu educadamente. "Era a ala Malfoy do museu," ele disse. "Eu dificilmente teria que pagar minha própria Fundação, não é?"

Simas ficou com uma tonalidade inconveniente de escarlate, e ficou em silêncio. Dumbledore limpou a garganta. "Obrigado, Sr. Finnigan," ele disse. "Eu acredito que é tudo que eu preciso com o Senhor."

Simas ficou de pé, ainda corado, e saiu do escritório. Draco podia sentir Seamus resistir à vontade de bater a porta quando ele saiu, e sorriu para si mesmo. Quando ele se virou para Dumbledore, no entanto, o seu sorriso derreteu como neve em abril. O diretor estava olhando para ele com um olhar tão penetrante Draco sentiu como se Dumbledore perfurasse sua cabeça.

"Sr. Malfoy," disse ele. "Estou bastante seguro que você teve suas razões para fazer o que você fez. E Merlim sabe que elas são sombrias para todos, mas você mesmo. No entanto, não há desculpa para o uso cruel de emoções sinceras de outras pessoas. Não importa para que seus fins devam ser destinados."

Draco engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão. Em seu lugar, Harry teria provavelmente se sentido muito mal. Draco apenas se sentia terrivelmente confuso. Certamente, se Dumbledore soubesse o que eles estavam tentando fazer... "Entendo, senhor," disse ele. "Eu sinto muito –"

"Não me peça desculpas," disse Dumbledore numa voz entrecortada. "Você vai pedir desculpas ao senhor Finnigan. Em público. E além disso... " A voz do diretor, então, sumiu. Draco arriscou um olhar para cima e ficou assustado com o que viu: Dumbledore estava olhando para ele com uma expressão de cansaço indescritível. Ele parecia velho, naquele momento, quase frágil, com o rosto muito alinhado. "Draco," disse ele finalmente. "Eu entendo que eu pus você e Harry em uma posição terrível. Eu sei disso. E eu lamento por isso. Eu gostaria que houvesse algo mais que eu pudesse fazer, mas temo que eu não possa. "

"Diretor ..." Draco disse em uma súbita explosão. "O que você me disse na semana passada – sobre meu pai e os pais de Harry – você acha que eu deveria contar a ele?"

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Temo que seja uma decisão que você tem que fazer," disse ele. "Mas eu diria que sim, você deve. Nunca é aconselhável esconder as coisas." Ele suspirou, e balançou a cabeça novamente. "Isso é tudo, eu acho," disse ele. "E você não irá para Madame Pomfrey para cuidar de suas feridas – eu quero que você suporte sua contusões. E, quando você tiver um tempo, pensar no que elas significam. "

Draco assentiu em silêncio, incerto sobre o que Dumbledore quis dizer, e o diretor sorriu para ele. Parecia um sorriso sincero, mesmo que fosse cansado.

"Muito bem," disse Dumbledore. "É tarde, e eu sei que você tem um compromisso na armaria **(NT: A ****Armaria ****é um ****corredor ****ao lado ****da ****Sala de Troféus****, onde h****á um ****monte ****de ****armaduras ****em ****exposição. Aparece no primeiro ou segundo livro, não lembro ao certo agora, onde nosso trio favorito teve que escapar de Filche após nosso loiro favorito não aparecer para o 'duelo' como o combinado.****)** Vá em frente, e dê a Harry os meus cumprimentos."

* * *

Fora da porta do escritório de Dumbledore, o único som era o tique-taque do relógio de pêndulo de bronze no canto do corredor. Gina tentou ignorar o barulho insistente conforme ela esperava, nervosamente, a porta do escritório se abrir. No momento em que eles todos voltaram para a escola, todos se dispersaram - de volta para suas respectivas salas comunais para fofocar, ela não tinha dúvida. Hermione havia fugido para algum lugar, Capa na mão, Harry tinha ido esperar por Draco e Ron - bem, ela não sabia onde Ron tinha ido, mas ele tinha escapaso muito rapidamente logo que eles voltaram a Hogwarts . Não que ela estivesse prestando atenção, mas ela ouviu Harry dizer a Hermione que Draco e Simas tinham sido levados ao escritório de Dumbledore, e ela rumou pra lá sem pensar.

Um quarto de hora depois e ela ainda estava esperando. Uma vaga sensação de culpa a assaltou. Provavelmente porque tinha sido seu catalisador, mesmo que de má vontade. A pior parte, ela pensou miseravelmente, foi que uma parte dela, auma parte pequena, tinha _gostado_ da briga... ela nunca tinha pensado que Simas tinha isso nele, de ficar irritado com tanta paixão, e quanto a Draco –

Ela parou e olhou para cima quando a porta do escritório de Dumbledore abriu, se perguntando qual deles seria, ou se seria os dois. Era Simas. Ela sentiu a boca se abrir um pouco - ela não fazia idéia do quão ruim ele estaria. Ela não tinha visto a maior parte da briga, e de alguma forma assumiu que era, tinha sido, na maior parte encenada e não sincera. Mas as lesões Simas pareciam muito sinceramente impostas. A pele ao redor de seu olho esquerdo estava roxo brilhante, e seu lábio inferior estava inchado até duas vezes o seu tamanho normal. "Oh," ela engasgou, involuntariamente. "_Simas_..."

Ele olhou para si mesmo. Sua camisa branca e o suéter cinza estavam manchados de sangue. "Sim," disse ele."Não está muito bonito, né. Eu deveria ir para a enfermaria."

"Você está ótimo," disse ela com firmeza.

Simas bufou, e depois fez uma careta, como se isso tivesse sido doloroso. "Não," disse ele. "Parece que eu estava jogando hóquei com uma trituradora de papel."

Gina riu. "Bem, você ainda está fazendo piadas," disse ela. "Então eu não estou mais tão preocupada com você."

Ele olhou para ela. "Você estava preocupada comigo?"

"Bem, sim," ela disse. "Eu quero dizer – olhe para você".

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que eu estava ótimo."

"Eu menti," disse ela. "Você está horrível."

Ele olhou como se fosse sorrir, se ele fosse capaz de fazer isso. Algo a puxou. Ele parecia tão diferente assim. Machucado, é claro, e ensangüentado, e isso deu a ele um ar um pouco perigoso, e que ele certamente nunca teve antes. Até a sua voz soou diferente... "Lembre-me o porquê de eu ficar com você novamente," disse ele.

"Por causa," Gina disse, e foi até ele e colocando as mãos em seus ombros. "Disso," e ela beijou seu queixo, "e disso", e beijou sua bochecha onde a contusão não parecia tão ruim, "e isto," e ela muito delicadamente beijou sua boca.

Ele olhou para ela de olhos arregalados, e tocou o seu rosto levemente com as pontas dos dedos. "Eu pensei –" disse ele. "Pensei que você estaria com raiva."

"Eu não estou. Foi culpa de Draco."

"Sim, mas tudo o que você disse antes –"

"Olha, Simas –"

"Sobre não me querer protegendo você –"

"Eu sei, mas –"

"E eu não quero que você pense que eu não respeito isso, porque –"

"SIMAS!" ela gritou, e ele parou, assustado, e olhou para ela.

Ela respirou fundo antes de falar, mas quando o fez, sua voz era firme.

"Eu quero ir para a Irlanda com você," disse ela.

* * *

Harry olhou para cima quando a porta da sala de esgrima foi aberta, e Draco entrou. Harry pulou para fora da mesa e veio em direção a outro garoto, sorrindo. "Eu não tinha certeza de que você ia fazer isso," disse ele. "Você está muito atrasado."

"Desculpe", disse Draco, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ele ainda estava de pé na sombra e Harry podia ver apenas o contorno dele, e o brilho fraco do cabelo prateado na escuridão. "Eu estava de detenção. E eu tive uma conversa rápida... e alguns beijos."

"Dumbledore fez você beijá-lo?" Harry bufou. "Malfoy, que _t_ipo de detenção você _pegou_?"

"Não Dumbledore," Draco esclareceu. "Ele foi realmente bem compreensivo. Blaise, no entanto... não foi."

"Blaise?" Harry mordeu o lábio. "Você sabe, eu esqueci tudo sobre ela."

"Sim," disse Draco. "Aparentemente, eu também," ele suspirou. "Ela estava esperando por mim quando eu voltei para as masmorras. Assim como todo resto, na verdade. Eu tive que ter uma breve conversa."

"Ela te perdoou?"

"Não exatamente," Draco disse vagamente. "Eu prometi conversar com ela sobre isso logo que voltasse da detenção."

"Eu sou detenção agora?" Harry sugeriu, uma risada por trás de sua voz. "Você sabe, você não me disse que você ia dar um soco na cara Simas."

"Você não teria deixado," disse Draco, finalmente indo à frente, na luz. Enquanto o fazia, Harry viu que tinha o início de um olho roxo impressionante, assim como um corte em uma bochecha. Estranhamente, lhe convinha. Só Draco, Harry pensou ironicamente, conseguia dar a impressão de que ele havia se levantado de manhã, decidido que um olho roxo poderia acrescentar algo a seu conjunto, e socou-se no rosto. Sua camisa estava rasgada também, aonde ele tinha derrapado sobre o chão em vidro quebrado, e mesmo isso parecia intencional. "De qualquer forma, não foi como se eu tivesse planejado isso", Draco acrescentou. "Veio a mim em um lampejo de inspiração, você poderia dizer."

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

Draco sorriu. "Você me disse para criar uma distração."

"Você," disse Harry, "estava querendo bater na cara de Simas há semanas. Você acha que eu não sei?"

"Ah, vamos lá," disse Draco. " Você nunca quis bater na cara de Simas? Ele é tão bajulador."

"Não," disse Harry. "Acontece que eu gosto do Simas."

"Não vou julgar seus gostos," disse Draco. "Você quer praticar, ou não?"

Harry assentiu. "Claro que sim. Espere um momento." Ele voltou para a mesa e pegou sua espada, e quando ele se virou para Draco, Draco já tinha Terminus Est na mão e olhava para ele quase zombeteiro. Seu rosto estava estranhamente vazio, inexpressivo, seus olhos brilhando com uma luz estranha. "Malfoy...?" Harry disse.

Draco olhou para cima rapidamente, seus olhos cinzentos se iluminando. "Ahn, certo. Desculpe," disse ele, e veio para a frente, encontrando Harry no centro da sala. Eles se cumprimentaram e se separaram, e depois voltaram, Draco avançando, Harry se afastando e defendendo conforme ele fezia. Ele se perguntava se algum dia haveria uma vez que ele não iria ouvir a voz de Draco na parte de trás da cabeça, enquanto ele tinha uma espada na mão. Ele tinha sido muito paciente no início, explicando ataque e recuperação, desvios e estocadas. Mas Harry sabia perfeitamente bem que ele nunca se tornou tão bom quanto ele, tão rápido quanto ele, e se alguma medida do próprio conhecimento e habilidade de Draco não tivesse sangrado até ele através da Poção Polissuco.

Ele apertou seus olhos agora, conforme Draco avançava rapidamente em uma finta. Harry replicou rapidamente, em seguida, começou a recuar, puxando Draco para fora. Draco sabia o que ele estava fazendo, Harry poderia dizer pelo seu sorriso, mas eles estavam apenas praticando e isso pouco importava. Muitas vezes, eles simplesmente continuaram e assim por diante, até que ambos ou um deles estivesse cansado, sem ninguém ganhar. Agora, Draco se abaixou e tentou passar pela guarda de Harry, a linha de baixo, e Harry sorriu para a passagem antecipada e respondeu com uma parada de impulso que o outro rapaz deveria estar esperando - mas Draco não se moveu com tudo para bloquear o impulso e Harry, percebendo isso quase uma fração de segundo demasiado tarde, arrancou seu braço para o lado. A lâmina fez um som como um sussurro, uma vez que abriu um corte na lateral da manga de Draco. Harry, quase cambaleando, colidiu contra Draco, que o pegou e empurrou, equilibrando-o.

Harry pulou para trás como se o toque de Draco queimasse. Ele percebeu que estava tremendo e a mão que segurava o punho da espada estava escorregadia de suor. "Draco," disse ele. "O que – por que você fez – eu poderia ter te _matado_, porque você não me bloquiou?"

Expressão de Draco foi quase completamente em branco. Ele olhou para o ombro, onde o rasgo na camisa dele já estava avermelhada com o sangue. Então, ele olhou para Harry, e Harry percebeu com um leve sobressalto que ele estava muito pálido, e que seu cabelo loiro branco, sua camisa, sua roupa, estava encharcado de suor, como se ele fosse correr uma maratona. "Eu não sei ", Draco disse com uma voz invulgarmente calma. Ele atravessou a sala, e colocou Terminus Est baixo na longa mesa de madeira lá. Então ele colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, e fez uma espécie de arquejo, puxando o ruído, como se estivesse tendo problemas para respirar e apenas apoiado sobre a mesa estava segurando ele. "Eu não sei", disse ele, novamente, sua voz quase demasiado fraco para ser audível.

Seriamente alarmado agora, Harry aproximou-se e deixou sua espada cairr sobre a mesa. "Draco," ele disse, "você está bem?"

Draco não disse nada. Harry ficou parado onde estava, e esperou, e finalmente Draco ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Harry. Seus olhos eram túneis cinza, indo e indo sem terminar, e Harry podia ver dentro e através dele - podia ver perplexidade Draco e pânico crescente. E a sua dor, não a dor emocional, mas a dor física. Como se uma luz tivesse sido ligada ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo, o conhecimento passando de Draco a si mesmo como a luz que passa através de um cristal. "Você está doente", disse Harry. "Não está?"

"Há algo errado comigo," disse ele. "Meus reflexos – eles estão fora. Eu estou mais lento do que eu costumava ser. E eu tenho me sentido muito tonto."

"Bem, você foi atingido por uma flecha no ombro há duas semanas Você perdeu muito sangue Poderia ser – quero dizer, não faria sentido se –"

Draco não parecia convencido. "Talvez," disse ele. "Eu estava esperando que ele ficasse melhor. Mas ele foi ficando pior. "

"Por quanto tempo?" Harry disse. "Há quanto tempo está doente?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Duas semanas. Desde o acidente."

"Então deve ser a lesão – não devem ter corrigido isso direito – ou talvez você deveria descansar, e você não tem descansado adequadamente –" Harry percebeu que ele estava começando a soar histérico, e parou com esforço. "É por isso que você perdeu o jogo de sábado," disse ele. "Não é?"

Draco assentiu. "Uh-huh."

"Você tem que ir para a enfermaria," disse Harry. "Agora mesmo."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Então eu vou bater na sua cabeça e arrastá-lo," disse Harry, de forma decidida. "Eu não estava perguntando. Eu estava lhe dizendo."

Um leve piscar diversão acendeu os olhos de Draco. "É tocante," disse ele. "Mas eu não vou. Eu não estou tão lento a ponto de não poder impedir qualquer golpe seu, Potter." Ele ergueu a mão para a expressão furiosa de Harry. "Olha," disse ele. "Eu já disse a Hermione e ela está procurando por isto, no caso de haver algum tipo de – bem, alguma coisa sobre o eixo da seta que me atingiu."

Harry sentiu como se alguém tivesse andado por cima dele e chutado a parte de trás de seus joelhos. "Como _veneno_?"

Draco hesitou por uma fração de segundo, então balançou a cabeça. "Isso é impossível. Eu já estaria morto. Não há veneno que leve tanto tempo para trabalhar. Poderia ser uma Poção Retardadora ou um Feitiço Enervante – chatos, mas solucionáveis. E olhe – nós estamos indo para casa em quatro dias de qualquer forma. Se eu não melhorar, eu posso chamar os melhores medibruxos do país para vir até a Mansão e dar uma olhada para mim. Vou enviar uma coruja a Simon Branford em pessoa, se for preciso. Então não torça suas cuecas quanto a isso."

"Por que você não me contou?" Harry disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Draco olhou para cima e para baixo, então, um pouco de má vontade, sorriu. "Achei que você provavelmente fosse pirar," disse ele.

"Eu não pirei," disse Harry.

"Certo," disse Draco. "E eu sou a Deusa Balinesa da Abundância."

"Acho que havia uma estátua dela no museu," disse Harry pensativo. "Ela não tem seis peitos?"

Draco se engasgou em um ruído que um inconfundível de risada. "Vá embora, Potter".

Harry abaixou a cabeça, e quando ele olhou para cima novamente, ele ficou aliviado ao ver que Draco parecia quase de volta ao normal, e não mais pálido e tenso. "Eu suponho que se houvesse motivo para preocupação, Hermione teria me dito," disse ele. "Então eu não vou, realmente, surtar." Isto foi algo parecido com uma mentira. "Mas eu espero que você veja os medibruxos quando chegar em casa."

Ele viu Draco piscar, e sentiu o ligeiro choque de surpresa com satisfação que vieram dele – era ainda um pouco estranho perceber que casa era agora, para ambos, o mesmo lugar. "Tudo bem," Draco disse, e se endireitou. "Eu disse que vou. Então eu vou."

E Harry percebeu que teria que se contentar com isso.

* * *

Ela estava esperando em seu quarto quando ele voltou da armaria. Sentada no pé da cama, em uma blazer esmeralda e saia preta curta, duas pernas longas cruzadas cuidadosamente uma sobre a outra. Como de costume, desde o topo de sua cabeça vermelha-ouro perfeitamente arrumada até a ponta de seu salto agulha Jimmy Floo, ela estava perfeita.

"Blaise," Draco disse, sentindo a exaustão que o perseguia infiltrar como uma dor fria em seus ossos. Sentiu-se sujo, precisando de um banho, e o sangue que secou em seu ombro coçava. "Agora, realmente não é..."

Ela se lançou para fora da cama, e saiu em direção a ele, os olhos verdes brilhando. Antes que ele pudesse se mover ou reagir, a palma aberta de sua mão atingiu seu rosto em um tapa doloroso. "Bastardo," ela assobiou.

Draco lutou para não estremecer. Não tinha sido um dia bom até agora - um soco no rosto por Simas, uma facada no ombro por Harry, e agora um tapa na bochecha por Blaise. Ele questionou o que mais os deuses tinham nas mangas, na medida do dano a sua pessoa. "Faça isso de novo." disse ele, "e eu vou te bater de volta."

Ela olhou para ele. "Draco Malfoy," retrucou ela. "Eu não vou deixar você me fazer de idiota."

"Você parecer idiota?" ele disse. "Impossível."

Ela lhe lançou um olhar duro. "Por quê?" disse. "Por que você fez isso?"

"Porque eu beijei Gina Weasley? É isso que você quer dizer?"

Ela assentiu com firmeza. "Você tem..." Ela parecia enjoada. "Sentimentos por ela?"

Draco considerou. "Definina 'sentimentos'."

"Você está apaixonado por ela?"

"Não," ele disse.

"Então por que –"

"Eu queria provocar Simas Finnigan," ele disse. "Me pareceu o jeito mais fácil."

"E porque você queria provocar Simas Finnigan?"

"Porque ele é um bajulador bastardo," disse Draco. "Porque ele agarrou sua vassoura jogo passado, e eu –"

Ela parecia aborrecida. "Você espera que eu acredite nisso? Boa tentativa."

"Ele me irrita," Draco disse com um encolher de ombros. "Faça disso o que quiser."

Blaise mordeu o lábio. Sua luta interna era visível em seu rosto. Ela queria acreditar nele, e ainda assim seu cinismo interior não a deixava. Quando ela finalmente falou, sua voz era cuidadosamente lenta. "Você está me usando," disse ela. "Eu só não sei para quê, nem por que."

Draco fez um movimento brusco. "Não –"

Ela o cortou. "Me dê uma boa razão para ficar com você, Draco Malfoy," disse ela. "Uma."

Ele olhou para baixo, e foi saudado pela visão de seus pés em sapatos prateados amarrados, as unhas dos pés pintadas de prata para combinar. Seus dedos estavam se curvando para baixo, o que sempre acontecia quando ele estava nervoso – todos, pensou, pareciam ter uma mania que sempre os traía – Hermione mordendo o lábio, Harry, torcendo as mãos. "Eu vou comprar uma coisa bonita para você," disse ele.

Ela riu. Não era uma risada divertida. "Como o que?"

"O que você quiser." Ele olhou para cima, e a viu olhando para ele, o rosto corado. Ele deu um passo a frente e colocou as mãos em sua cintura; quando eles eram crianças, ele quase era capaz de fechar sua cintura fina, com as mãos. "Tem aquela pulseira que você gostou no Beco Diagonal..."

"Eu não quero nenhuma jóia, Draco," disse ela, interrompendo-o.

"Então o que você quer, querida?" disse ele, arriscando um carinho.

Funcionou; ela quase sorriu. "Quando eu era pequena," ela disse, "Eu sempre quis ter um pônei para passear."

Ele colocou sua mão contra a bochecha dela. Sua pele era macia sob seu toque, seus olhos enormes e suavemente verdes. Ela era linda – provavelmente a garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto – e não sentia nada por ela além de um desejo distante e desfocado. "Eu aposto que eu poderia ajudá-la a se virar sem um," Draco disse baixinho no ouvido dela.

Suas pestanas se abaixaram, seus longos cílios sombreando seu olhar, e por um momento ela repousou sua bochecha contra a mão dele. Então os olhos dela voltaram ao rosto de Draco, e ela recuou para longe dele, empurrando suas mãos. "Eu acho que não," disse ela. "Você não pode me tocar ainda."

Draco não tinha certeza se ele se sentia desprezado ou aliviado. "Blaise..."

"Me faça de boba de novo e eu vou arrancar seus rins e usá-los como brincos," disse ela. "E isso é uma promessa."

"Eu pensei que você dissesse sonserinos não cumpram as suas promessas," disse Draco.

"Eu vou manter essa," respondeu ela, e girou nos calcanhares. "Você pode contar com isso," e ela saiu da sala, batendo a porta atrás dela.

* * *

A noite já tinha caído quando Harry saiu da armaria e se arrastou para o andar de cima até a Torre da Grifinória. Ele estava atrasado para o jantar, e estava suado, cansado e precisava de um chuveiro. Ele falou a senha ("Ashwinder!") e entrou na sala comunal, que era iluminada através do fogo bruxuleante. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu que a sala estava vazia, exceto por Rony, que estava deitado em uma das poltronas perto do fogo.

Ron olhou para cima conforme Harry entrava na sala, e acenou para ele. Harry veio e se deixou cair na poltrona ao lado de Rony, e por um momento sentaram e ficaram olhando para as chamas alaranjadas que saltavam em um silêncio amigável. Foi Harry que falou primeiro. "Desculpe o atraso," disse ele. "Eu estava –"

"Com Malfoy," disse Rony. "Eu sei. Você tinha que praticar esgrima." Ele estava olhando para a lareira; as chamas vivas pintavam a uma sombra dourada escura em seu cabelo já brilhante. "Edwiges trouxe algo para você, enquanto você não estava aqui," disse ele, como se lembrasse de algo, e começou a vasculhar o lado da poltrona. "Eu guardei em algum lugar por aqui..."

"Obrigado... cadê a Hermione?"

"Ela saiu para esconder aquela Taça. Disse que ela tinha um esconderijo perfeito para ele." Ron se endireitou, um pequeno pacote em sua mão, endereçado a Harry. "Aqui está."

Harry endireitou-se e pegou o pacote. "Eu tinha quase esquecido que tinha comprado isto," disse ele, abrindo com entusiasmo.

Rony parecia curioso. "O que é isso, então?"

Harry sorriu. "Você quer ver?" Ele conseguiu abrir o pacote agora, e tombou algo em sua mão. Ele segurou a mão de Ron, abrindo os dedos para revelar algo que brilhava azul, no centro da palma de sua mão.

Ron olhou para ele. "Um anel?" disse. "Eu não sabia que você queria."

"Não é para você, idiota," disse Harry facilmente. "É para Hermione, é claro."

Ron sentou-se onde ele estava, olhando para a mão de Harry. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para tocar o anel. "É uma safira?"

Harry olhou para o círculo azul delicadamente trabalhado em sua mão. "Não, é Veneziano gl–"

"É um presente de Natal?" Ron interrompeu.

Harry piscou os olhos, parecendo um pouco desconcertado por esta linha dura de questionamento. "Bem, é, mas também é..." ele hesitou. "Acho que é um presente de 'desculpe'. Desculpe por ser distante, por ser difícil – você sabe. O que falamos antes." Ele mordeu o lábio. "Eu só quero que ela entenda que o meu comportamento recente não tem nada a ver com se eu a amo." Ele olhou para a jóia azul claro. "Eu acho que eu não consigo pensar no jeito certo para dizer isso, então..."

"Não." Ron estava balançando a cabeça. "Não. Harry. Isso é estúpido."

"Estúpido?" Harry piscou para o amigo, então, muito lentamente fechou os dedos sobre a pequena caixa, e retirou sua mão. "Por que é estúpido?"

"Porque," Ron disse asperamente. "Porque você deveria dar à uma menina um anel de compromisso quando as coisas estão indo bem no relacionamento, Harry, e não quando vão mal."

"Não é um –"

"É manipulador," disse Ron, e em seguida corou até as raízes de seu cabelo ruivo.

'Manipulador?"Harry repetiu, incrédulo. "Porque eu quero dar Hermione algo que eu acho que ela gostaria, isso é manipulador?"

"Me fala que você não está tentando amarrá-la a você," disse Ron. "Vá em frente, fale. Mas eu não vou acreditar."

"Ela é minha namorada," disse Harry. "Nós já estamos amarrados. E, francamente, eu acho que você está sendo meio imbecil quanto a isso."

"Estou?" Ron começou a bater a ponta de sua pena contra o seu joelho. Enquanto falava, ele batia mais rapidamente e com maior vigor. "Quando você vai fazer isso, Harry?" perguntou ele.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu estava pensando no dia de Natal," disse ele. "Você sabe. Quando as pessoas costumam dar presentes de Natal."

"Não é apenas um presente comum de Natal," disse Ron. "Eu acho que você deveria esperar."

"Oh, sério." A voz de Harry estava irritada. "Por quê?"

"Olha, Harry – é um anel. E não importa o quê, você dá um anel de uma menina, ela vai pensar que você quer se casar com ela –"

"Bem, talvez eu queira casar com ela," disse Harry, em seguida, viu a expressão espantada no rosto de Ron. "Bem, não exatamente agora, eu tenho dezessete, seria ridículo. Mas isso não significa que eu –"

"Casar com ela?" Ron ecoou, e havia uma estranha tensão em sua voz. "Você não pode."

"O que você quer dizer com não posso?"

"Ela não tem falado com você ultimamente? Você não a ouviu? Seu relacionamento está desmoronando!"

Harry olhou para Rony. Sua mandíbula estava definido, os ombros rígidos. "E eu suponho que você acha que sabe mais sobre o meu relacionamento com a Hermione do que eu?"

"Qualquer um poderia," disse Rony, irritado, "com o tanto que você têm prestado atenção!"

"Você sabe que eu acho?" estourou Harry, furioso. "Eu acho que você está com ciúmes."

Ron ficou branco. "O quê?"

"Ciumento. E você está sendo ignorado porque eu não tenho estado por perto ultimamente. E sim, eu sinto muito. Mas essa não é exatamente a maneira de me mostrar os erros do meu caminho, você sabe. Porque tudo isso está me fazendo perceber o porquê de eu não querer passar mais tempo com você em primeiro lugar," acrescentou Harry furiosamente. "Então talvez você possa querer ter um segundo e ser um pouco mais compreensivo, em vez de agir como se soubesse o que Hermione quer melhor do que eu!"

"Você acha que sabe tudo?" Rony jogou de volta para ele, e havia um engate estranho em sua voz. "Quanto tempo você passou com ela nestes últimos meses? Eu aposto que você não poderia me dizer que aulas ela está tendo. Você tem estado tão envolto em seu pequeno mundo, sem deixar ninguém entrar, exceto que o idiota do Malfoy, e se você não vê a forma como ele olha para ela então você é estúpido do que parece."

Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva. "Boa tentativa. Eu sei que você odeia Draco e, francamente, eu não poderia me importar menos. Eu não sei que diabos deu em você, Ron. Eu vou subir agora, e ir dormir, e no dia de Natal eu vou dar este anel para Hermione, e se você quiser sentar no canto e observar, muito bem, mas –"

"Você é tão idiota," disse Ron, e sua voz saiu irregular, em um suspiro meio choroso. "Você é tão idiota –"

"Só cale a boca, Ron."

"Você acha que você poderia simplesmente ignorá-la e ela ficaria lá sentada esperando você acordar e começar a prestar atenção de novo? Você acha que ela estaria disposta a deixar você tratá-la como se ela não importasse –"

"Você quer dizer, Hermione? O que você está falando? De quem está falando?"

Ron se sentou rígido. "_Eu estou falando de Hermione,_" ele gritou, tão alto que Harry recuou. "_Eu estou apaixonado por Hermione, e ela está apaixonada por mim!_"

Um silêncio mortal se seguiu. Harry ficou olhando fixamente para Rony, Rony olhou fixamente de volta também. A expressão em seu rosto era de incompreensão e atordoamento, como se ele não pudesse acreditar nas palavras que tinha acabado de emitir. "Meu Deus," murmurou ele. "Eu acabei de..."

"Dizer isso?" Os olhos de Harry estavam gelados. "Sim, acabou. E não é nada engraçado. Se você quiser fazer piadas –"

"Eu não estou brincando." Olhos de Ron ainda estavam atordoados, mas sua voz era firme, e assim como seu queixo definido. Ele levantou o rosto para Harry. "Eu não teria escolhido esta forma para você descobrir. Mas tinha que ser em algum momento. "

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, e seus cabelos negros voaram em torno dele como uma cascata de sombra. "Certo. Muito divertido. Você consegue realmente ser um idiota às vezes."

"Eu não estou brincando," disse Ron novamente. Ele levantou os olhos para Harry. Por um momento, os dois olhares, azul e verde, se encontraram. E, finalmente, estranhamente, Ron sorriu, um sorriso estranhamente luminoso. "Eu queria dizer a você," ele sussurrou. "Pensei em te dizer. Toda noite eu pensei sobre isso. Devo ter te dito mil vezes, de maneiras diferentes, na minha cabeça. E agora... e agora você sabe." Ele deu um suspiro profundo e trêmulo, e semicerrou os olhos. "E agora você sabe," ele repetiu novamente.

Havia algo na simplicidade das palavras que ele falou, na expressão de alívio misturada com terror em seu rosto, que era indiscutível. Outro silêncio se seguiu, quebrado pelo som de um objeto colidindo com o chão de pedra. Era o pacote que Harry estava segurando que tinha caído da sua mão.

"Isso é loucura," disse Harry. Sua voz também era firme, mas em branco e incolor, sem música alguma. A voz de um robô. "Não faz nenhum sentido."

Os lábios de Ron se separaram, ele olhou como se ele estivesse prestes a falar. Em seguida, o buraco do retrato se abriu, e ambos congelaram, e se viraram para olhar. Era, como se fosse inevitável, Hermione. Ela estava sorrindo, corada do frio lá fora, os braços cheios de livros e a gola de pele de seu manto azul puxado para cima em torno de seu pescoço. "Ei, vocês dois," disse ela, alegremente. "O que são todos esses gritos?"

"Hermione," Ron interrompida, sua voz forte e miserável, "_ele sabe_."

Hermione parou e piscou para ele. "O quê?"

Ron ficou de pé. Ele estava de pé ao lado de Harry agora. Harry estava muito quieto, sem se mover. Seus olhos iam de Hermione para Rony, e depois de volta. "Harry sabe," disse Ron. "Sinto muito. Eu sei que íamos esperar até Ano Novo."

O sorriso tinha começado, muito lentamente, a desaparecer do rosto de Hermione. Ela olhou da cara pálida de Harry para determinada de Ron. "Isso é algum tipo de piada?" disse ela, hesitante. "Eu não entendo."

"Bem-vindo ao clube," disse Harry, falando pela primeira vez desde que ela tinha entrado na sala. "Eu também não entendo."

"Hermione!" Ron disse ferozmente. "Você não entendeu – não há por que fingir! Harry sabe! Eu disse a ele!"

Hermione olhou para ele com admiração. "Disse a ele o que, Ron?"

"Eu disse a ele," disse Rony, falando muito lentamente, "sobre _nós_."

A boca de Hermione abriu um pouco, e ela olhou para Rony. Então ela olhou para Harry. Seu olhar se voltou para frente e para trás entre eles e ela parecia nada mais do que uma pequena criatura presa entre dois predadores muito maiores. "Eu não..." ela disse suavemente, e então a voz dela sumiu. "Vocês dois..." Seu olhar, finalmente, parou em Harry. "Harry..." ela começou.

"Ron diz que está apaixonado por você," disse Harry numa voz monótona, e Rony se encolheu. "E ele diz que está apaixonada por ele."

Hermione parecia atordoada. "Ele disse o quê?" ela sussurrou, ainda olhando para Harry. "Não, ele não diria isso – não é verdade. Isso não pode ser o que ele quis dizer." Seus olhos, enormes em seu rosto pálido, passaram para Rony. "Isso não é o que você quis dizer, né? Harry apenas entendeu errado."

Ron olhou como se Hermione tivesse batido na cara dele. O sangue parecia escorrer para fora de sua pele. Ele fez um som estranho, baixo em sua garganta, e se levantou, olhando para Hermione. "Você não pode fazer isso," disse ele. "Eu sei que você está com medo, mas você não pode fazer isso."

"Medo?" Hermione ecoou. "Medo do que?"

Ron virou-se, e olhou para Harry. Seus olhos eram enormes, quase preto com a intensidade. "Eu a amo," disse ele. Sua voz era fina, mas desafiadora. "Eu a amo e ela me ama. Nós nos amamos. E nós não temos nos impedido, tampouco. Estamos juntos quase todas as noites. Juntos em todos os sentidos."

"Ron!" disse Hermione, sua voz explodindo para fora em um meio grito. "O que você está fazendo?"

Harry olhou como se fosse vomitar. "Isto foi além de uma piada," disse ele. "Além de qualquer tipo de jogo – É melhor um de vocês dizer a verdade, e logo."

Ron virou a cabeça e olhou para Hermione. "Pelo amor de Deus, é hora, Hermione," ele disse. "Diga a ele que me ama."

As mãos de Hermione lentamente se fecharam em seus lados. Sua voz, quando ela falou, estava tão feroz e fria como uma tempestade de gelo. "Eu não te amo," disse ela, e sua voz levantou-se e levantou-se, indo a beira da histeria. "Eu não te amo, e, além disso, eu não tenho idéia do que está falando. Eu nunca estive com você. Eu nunca –"

"Você está _mentindo_," Ron disse, sua voz tão surpresa quanto ele estava irritado. "Como você pode –"

"Como _você_ pode?" Hermione gritou de volta. "Como você pode ficar aí e dizer mentiras tão horríveis?"

"É a verdade!"

"Eu nunca faria isso! Nunca!"

Ron falou novamente, seus olhos nunca deixando Hermione, embora suas palavras fossem para Harry. "Onde você acha que ela vai, Harry, quando você não consegue encontrá-la? O que você acha que ela está escondendo? Por que ela sempre parece tão cansada? Você já teve essa sensação de que ela não o ama mais? _Agora você sabe por quê_."

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" A voz de Hermione parecia abalada, uma redoma de vidro frágil sob a pressão. "Por quê? Por que você está fazendo isso, Rony?"

"Porque eu estou cansado de _mentir_," ele disparou de volta.

"Você está mentindo agora!"

"Eu estou dizendo a verdade!" a voz de Rony foi estrondosa. Ele se virou para Harry, que estava muito quieto, imóvel, com o rosto totalmente em branco. "Você acredita em mim, não é?" disse em um sussurro meio duro. "Você sabe que é verdade."

Harry não disse nada. Ele olhou para baixo e depois para Rony de volta, inexpressivo, como se estivesse olhando para um estranho.

Então ele olhou para Hermione, que começou a ir na direção dele involuntariamente. Ele estendeu a mão, detendo seu progresso. "Não," disse ele.

Ela parou onde estava. "Harry –" Havia uma nota articulada em sua voz. "Você sabe que eu nunca iria – você sabe que eu te amo." Ela se virou e olhou para Rony. "Fala que você está mentindo," ela sussurrou. "Não é tarde demais – diga a ele –"

Ron não olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam em Harry, as linhas de tensão em torno deles, bem escuras. "É verdade," disse ele. "Eu sei o que você quer fazer. Faça."

Harry levantou a mão direita e apontou para Rony. "_Veritas_," disse ele.

Hermione gritou alto, quando o jato de luz negra saiu da mão de Harry e acertou Ron no peito. Ron dobrou, ofegante, depois deslizou lentamente pela parede, segurando seus braços firmemente através de seu corpo, suas pernas abertas na frente dele.

Harry olhou para ele, ainda com essa distância estranha em seu rosto, como se fosse algo que estava acontecendo muito longe.

"Ron," disse ele, e Rony levantou a cabeça. Seu rosto estava cheio de rugas de dor. "O que você me disse – é verdade?"

A respiração de Ron estava funda e tremendo. A dor que sentia era como garras nele, e quando falou sua voz falhou. Mas era forte, e havia resolução nela, e garantia.

"Sim," disse ele.

Hermione ficou branca, e balançou em seus pés. Estendeu a mão e firmou-se contra a parede, ela parecia estar além do discurso.

Harry, entretanto, não estava. "Você está apaixonado por Hermione? Vocês... estão juntos?" perguntou ele, sua voz dura e nítida.

A pele do rosto de Harry parecia estar se apertando, se pressionando de volta contra os ossos. Mas sua voz estava firme. "Quantas vezes?"

Ron corou. "Eu não sei. Um monte... Eu não posso contar... quase todas as noites."

"Onde?"

Rony abaixou a cabeça, lutou, e disse: "A sala de reuniões dos monitores."

A respiração de Harry estava rápida agora, mas sua voz ainda era inexpressiva. "E ela ama você?"

Hermione encontrou sua voz. "Harry –"

"Cale a boca," disse Harry, seu tom frio e liso. Ele ainda estava olhando para Rony. "Ela ama você?"

"Ela disse que sim," disse Ron. Ele estava olhando para baixo, para suas mãos agora. "Ela disse que sim."

"Ela disse que me amava também," disse Harry e não havia nada em sua voz: não havia raiva, nem dor, nem amor e nem ódio. Apenas um vazio terrível. Ele ergueu a mão e a apontou novamente para Ron, "_Finite Incantatum_."

Ron pulou. A dor desapareceu de seus olhos, embora a tensão tivesse ficado evidente em cada linha de seu corpo. Muito lentamente começou a levantar-se, as mãos para trás, contra a parede. "Sinto muito." disse ele, e olhou para seus pés. "Sinto muito."

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para Rony. Em algum lugar dentro de seus olhos era o menino de onze anos de idade que ele tinha sido, implorando ao seu melhor amigo para dizer que ele havia mentido. Atrás dessa criança, o homem que Harry havia se tornado sabia que ele não havia.

"Como você pôde," disse ele, sua voz monótona e totalmente inexpressiva. "Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?"

Rony não disse nada. Ele não conseguia encontrar os olhos de Harry com os seus. Todas as cores em seu rosto tinha ido embora, e ele permanecia de pé, com as costas pressionadas contra a parede. Sua pulsação, na base da sua garganta, era rápida, forte e visível sob a pele.

"Harry." Foi Hermione, sua voz uma fina casca de si mesma. "Por favor. Não é verdade."

Harry se virou para ela. "Não fale comigo." Sua voz era feroz, os olhos como lascas de gelo. "Não fale comigo, não olhe para mim. Nunca mais chegue perto de mim outra vez."

A face de Hermione se enrugou. "_Por favor_, ouça—"

"Eu disse não fale comigo!" Harry gritou, sua compostura finalmente se rachando. "Ele está dizendo a verdade, como ele pode mentir estando sob a maldição Veritas? Me diga, uma vez que você é assim tão inteligente! Como é possível que ele esteja mentindo?"

"Harry," disse Hermione, sua voz um meio grito, e depois a mão de Harry foi ao seu pulso e arrancou o relógio que ela lhe tinha dado, e ele atirou nela, tanto que ela gritou quando ele bateu no braço que ela tinha levantado para proteger o rosto.

"Fique longe de mim," disse ele, e sua voz estalou, através e através do vidro como ruptura. "Se afaste de mim antes que eu te machuque, porque eu vou, se você chegar perto de mim, eu juro por Deus que vou."

Muito lentamente, Hermione se abaixou e pegou o relógio. Quando ela se endireitou, havia lágrimas no rosto, embora ela não se mexesse para exterminá-las ou limpá-las. Ela não olhou para Harry, mas para Rony, e seu rosto estava muito pálido. "Eu te odeio," disse ela, "eu sempre vou te odiar por isso," e então a voz dela quebrou e ela se virou e correu para o buraco do retrato, que abriu e a deixou passar.

* * *

Foi uma caminhada fria do banheiro dos monitores de volta ao seu quarto nas masmorras, mas Draco não estava com humor para se apressar. Ele limpou o suor de prática de esgrima, e estava banhando-se na banheira quando notou que o sangue que pingava do seu braço ferido, que era levado pelo ralo, era ligeiramente fosforescente – estava brilhando.

Isto matou todo o prazer de seu banho. Ele saiu e enxugou-se, e deixou o banheiro sem se preocupar em secar o cabelo. Ele tremeu com ar frio das masmorras sem aquecimento, e virou a última esquina a caminho do seu quarto com uma sensação de alívio – alívio que se desvaneceu rapidamente quando viu que o corredor em frente ao seu quarto não estava deserto. Uma figura encapuzada estava lá, capô levantado, quase, mas não completamente, fundida nas sombras. A figura era esbelta, e, obviamente, do sexo feminino. Ela endireitou-se quando ele se aproximou.

Draco fez uma pausa e suspirou. "Blaise?" disse ele. "Olha, foi um longo dia –"

Ele parou quando a figura levantou as duas mãos finas e empurrou o capuz para trás: uma cascata de cachos castanhos caiu para fora, enquadrando um rosto branco.

Hermione.

Draco abriu a boca, todos os comentários inteligentes voando pela janela. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Alguém pode ver você."

Ela olhou para ele fixamente, como se ele estivesse falando outra língua. "Malcolm Baddock já me viu," disse ela. Sua voz era distante, e muito calma. "Ele me deixou entrar e eu disse que o mataria se ele dissesse alguma coisa." Fez uma pausa. "Eu acho que você deveria me deixar entrar no quarto agora."

Ele olhou para ela mais de perto. "Harry sabe que você está aqui?"

Sua reação a essa pergunta foi algo sem precedentes: ela se encolheu violentamente, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Chocado, ele estendeu a mão para ela, então pensou melhor, e abriu a porta no lugar. Ele empurrou a porta aberta, e a introduziu para o quarto; com um último olhar para cima e para baixo no corredor, ele a seguiu e fechou a porta atrás deles.

Ele jogou a toalha sobre as costas de uma cadeira, e a estudou. Ela tinha dado alguns passos para frente e agora estava muito quieta no centro da sala, entre a cama e a lareira, com as mãos na cintura. Ele se sentiu vagamente aliviado que ele fosse geralmente uma pessoa limpa – o quarto estava extremamente arrumado: sua roupa de esgrima, jogada nas costas de uma poltrona, era o único sinal de bagunça. Então, novamente, ela não parecia como se fosse perceber se tivesse sido a coleta de lixo no chão desde o início do prazo. Ela olhou ao seu redor como alguém em um sonho distraído.

Draco olhou para seus pés, imaginando o que dizer, o que raramente acontecia. Ele estava também cada vez mais consciente de que ele estava vestindo um pijama úmido que estava grudando nele. "Hermione," disse ele lentamente. "Você se importaria de me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Ela virou-se devagar e olhou para ele. Seu rosto, por cima do branco forrado da gola do seu manto azul, estava muito pálido, seus olhos grandes eram como moedas pretas. "Seu quarto é muito bom," disse ela. "Você nunca disse que tinha um quarto tão bonito..."

"Hermione," disse ele, de forma mais acentuada.

"Você tem uma lareira... Eu não teria pensado que você teria uma janela... oh, os quartos são construídos no penhasco, não são? Isso é muito –"

"Hermione." Sem pensar nisso, Draco cruzou o quarto para ela e pegou em seu pulso. Ela olhava para longe, os olhos arregalados e sem expressão. Um pensamento súbito e terrível o assaltou, e ele apertou seu aperto no pulso dela involuntariamente. "Aconteceu alguma coisa com Harry? Ele está bem?"

"Eu não sei," disse ela, encontrando seus olhos finalmente. "Draco, eu estou parecendo... louca pra você?"

"Você parece o quê?"

"Parece como se eu tivesse enlouquecido?" Sua respiração estava rápida agora, seus suspiros irregulares. A mão dele onde ele segurava o pulso dela estava escorregadia, e de repente ele ficou ainda mais consciente de seu pijama meio úmido. "Perdido a cabeça?"

Ele abriu a boca para dizer o nome dela, então percebeu que estava se tornando repetitivo. Em vez disso, ele a pegou pelos ombros e a empurrou para a cama. Ela sentou-se obedientemente na beira da cama e cruzou as mãos no colo. Ele olhou para ela e ela olhou para trás.

"Eu preciso mudar minhas roupas," disse ele. "Sente-se bem aqui e não, uh, não vire."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça estupidamente. Qualquer medo que ele possa ter tido que ela seria tentada a virar e dar uma espiada foram aliviados pela sua expressão. Ela parecia tão interessada como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer a ela que ele estava prestes a fazer um trabalho muito maçante de Aritmancia em japonês.

Sentindo-se como se ele estivesse em um sonho muito estranho, Draco foi até seu guarda-roupa, tirou um par de calças pretas e uma camisa verde escura Knarl Lagerfeld, atravessou para o outro lado da sala, e mudou às pressas, olhando Hermione enquanto o fazia. Ela não se mexeu de seu lugar na cama, apenas sentou-se onde estava, olhando para suas mãos. Ele colocou sua camisa, a abotoou, voltou para a cama e sentou-se ao lado dela. "Ok," ele disse calmamente. "Por que você não me conta o que aconteceu?"

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou através ele, para um ponto além de seu ombro esquerdo. Ele estendeu a mão, e pegou seus ombros, os segurando firmemente. "Hermione," ele disse com firmeza. "Eu suponho que você veio aqui porque queria a minha ajuda. Mas se você não me disser nada, eu não posso te ajudar."

"Eu sei," disse ela, baixinho, sem levantar os olhos. "Eu sei, mas como eu posso te dizer o que aconteceu quando eu mesma não entendo?" Seu aperto nos ombros dela se firmou, e ela estremeceu. "Eu enlouqueci," disse ela. "É a única explicação."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. Quando ele falou, estava muito constante. "Você," disse ele, "sempre foi a pessoa mais sã pessoa que eu conheço. Se você está louca, todos nós estamos. Eu estou. Harry está. Weasley está –" Os ombros dela estremeceram violentamente sob as mãos dele, e ele abaixou a cabeça para tentar ver rosto dela. "Ron? Isto tem algo a ver com Ron?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, um aceno minúsculo. "Sim."

"Me conta," ele disse. "Não é o que você acha que aconteceu, ou o que você acha que pode estar errado com você. Me conte os fatos."

Ela respirou fundo e esfarrapadamente, e ergueu os olhos devagar. Eles eram tão escuros, a pupila parecia ter desaparecido na íris; pareciam túneis negros, indo e indo eternamente. "Você não vai acreditar em mim," disse ela, sua voz rachada com dor. "Harry não acreditava em mim, e você não vai também, e Gina vai acreditar Ron, porque ele é irmão dela, e o que vou fazer, eu não vou ser capaz de agüentar se você não acreditar em mim, eu não vou ser capaz de suportar isso –"

"Eu acreditarei em você," disse ele bruscamente, cortando-a. "Eu já acredito que você. Apenas me diga o que aconteceu."

"Tudo bem." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou novamente para suas mãos, curvadas em punhos em cima dos joelhos. "Tudo bem," disse ela novamente, e então ela começou a falar, hesitante no início, e depois em uma corrida de palavras, como um rio sem barragens, lhe dizendo o que tinha acontecido na sala comunal da Grifinória, o que Harry havia dito, o que Ron havia dito, o que ambos tinham feito. E conforme ela falava, sua voz pequena constante continuando e continuando, Draco se viu primeiramente incapaz de acreditar no que estava ouvindo – e depois, estranhamente capaz. Sabia que havia algo errado. Sabia que havia alguma coisa.

"E então," ela terminou, com a voz vacilante, "e, e-em seguida, Harry disse que nunca queria me ver ou falar comigo, e que eu nunca devo chegar perto dele. Eu corri para fora – eu vi McGonagall e Lupin correndo, mas eu corri além eles. Acho que corriam para a sala comunal – a maldição Veritas deve ter desencadeado as defesas, eles tem defesas, você sabe, as Artes das Trevas, e –"

"Eu sei sobre as defesas," Draco interrompeu delicadamente. "Que se danem as defesas."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Claro. Sinto muito." Sua voz estava vazia e plana, e quando ela olhou para as mãos de novo ele viu que ela tinha algo enrolado firmemente em seu punho direito. Ele deixou suas mãos caírem de seus ombros e, lentamente, pegou a mão dela. Ela deixou, não oferecendo nenhuma resistência quando ele abriu os dedos dela, e ele piscou ao ver brilho familiar de ouro que foi revelado. Era o relógio de ouro que Harry sempre usava em seu pulso direito, o seu relógio de ouro com pulseira de couro escuro. "Ele jogou em mim," disse ela, explicando, e fechou os dedos novamente. "Ele disse que eu nunca mais devo chegar perto dele novamente."

"Eu sei," disse Draco. "Você me disse."

"Ele está certo," disse ela. "Há algo de errado comigo. Eu não me lembro – não me lembro de ter feito nada com Rony, mas devo ter feito, não devo?"

Draco respirou fundo. Ele sabia que suas palavras seguintes deviam ser escolhidas com muito cuidado. "Hermione," disse ele. "Não há nada de errado com você. Eu sabia que Weasley estava desenvolvendo algum tipo de – sentimentos por você. Eu só não sabia que ele estava tão delirante sobre isso."

A cabeça dela se ergueu e ela olhou para ele quase acusadora. "Como você sabe que ele estava delirante? Como você sabe que não sou eu que está delirando?"

"Porque ele é o único a contar a história bizarra, Hermione, não você."

"Você não o viu," disse ela, erguendo a voz, "ele estava tão certo, Draco, ele tinha tanta certeza, e do jeito que ele olhou para mim – e ele estava sob a maldição Veritas, _como ele poderia estar mentindo_?"

"Porque," Draco disse com firmeza. "A maldição Veritas faz você dizer a verdade, mas não presenteia você com o conhecimento que não possui. Em outras palavras, só porque ele acredita que é verdade, não torna isso verdadeiro. Ele pode estar sob uma maldição Confundus – ou teve a memória encantada – ou apenas ér um maluco completo, pelo que sei, embora eu duvido. O que eu não duvido é que a maldição Veritas, neste caso, não prova nada. _Nada_."

Ele parou, porque Hermione estava olhando para ele. Seus olhos eram enormes. "Você acredita em mim," disse ela. "Você realmente acredita em mim, não é?"

"Sim," respondeu ele, porque ele acreditava. "Eu absolutamente acredito em você."

"Oh, graças a Deus," disse ela e começou a chorar. Ele olhou para ela em alarme, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela havia lançado os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro. Ela estava soluçando de uma maneira que ele não teria pensado que fosse possível, cada pedacinho da reserva de controlo que a mantinha tão calma ao longo desta hora e meia foi varrido como por uma inundação. Muito devagar, ele colocou seus próprios braços em torno dela, e a abraçou enquanto ela chorava. Ele tinha certeza que havia Coisas Que Deve Fazer nestas situações, palavras confortadoras para dizer, cabeças para levar tapinhas, mas ele não tinha experiência com confortar as pessoas, muito menos em confortar alguém que ele se importava. Ele não podia fazer nada além de se sentar e segurá-la até que o tumulto de sua dor passasse.

"Eu sinto como se não conseguisse respirar," ele finalmente ouviu seu sussurro, sua voz abafada contra o seu ombro. "Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo." Ela ainda tinha os braços ao redor dele, seus punhos cerrados nas costas de sua camisa. Toda a suavidade dela estava pressionada contra ele, e ele quase podia saborear o sal das lágrimas dela em sua boca. Contra sua vontade, ele sentiu seu corpo reagir à sua proximidade, afinal, ele tinha dezessete anos, e algumas coisas estavam além de seu controle imediato. Rapidamente, ele ergueu a mão e com firmeza tirou os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço.

Ele suspirou, sua mente arremessando-se para trás e para frente entre as várias opções. Segurá-la em seu colo novamente não seria viável. Nem, aparentemente, ela estava disposta a se deitar em sua própria. Ele saiu da cama e se ajoelhou na frente de sua mesa de cabeceira pequena, ele deslizou a gaveta aberta, e tirou uma garrafa. O rótulo da garrafa proclamava um vinho das vinhas Arquelândia, engarrafado em 1867. Ele olhou para ela por um momento – o que era para ser um presente para Sirius e Narcisa, e valia mais do que ele podia se lembrar. Mas, eles não podiam ser ajudados. "Apierto," ele murmurou, e a rolha estalou para fora da garrafa com um som fraco.

"Uau," disse Draco, saltando em seus pés. "Você deveria... oh, inferno, sei lá," ele terminou de uma forma resignada quandoe Hermione foi para trás em uma boa golada – então ficou sem fôlego e sufocada.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos lacrimejando. "Draco, o que é isso?"

Delicadamente, ele estendeu a mão e levou a garrafa para longe dela, colocando-a em cima da mesa de cabeceira. "Vinho da Arquelândia," disse ele. "Você deveria misturar com água, tecnicamente... é muito forte."

Ela fez uma careta. "Tem gosto de limpador de forno," disse ela, suas palavras muito suavemente arrastadas. Draco não estava surpreso. Geralmente o vinho Arquelândia era consumido com uma colher de chá. Um copo inteiro poderia derrubar um troll da montanha. As suas pálpebras já estavam começando a se agitar para baixo. "Draco," disse ela suavemente, e estendeu a mão. "Poderia, por favor..."

Com muito cuidado, ele pegou sua mão estendida. Ela era suave e quente em suas mãos, uma pequena coisa viva que ele segurava tão frouxamente como podia e, no fundo de sua mente, como sempre, vinha o pensamento cuidadoso que ele não devia ser desleal com Harry, e ainda ao mesmo tempo a sua dor o feriu de uma maneira que não podia explicar. Como sempre, o estreito espaço entre as duas pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo era um lugar precário para ficar.

"Poderia, por favor," disse ela novamente, e agora ela foi definitivamente firme em suas palavras, "encontrá-lo para mim?"

Ele sabia que ela queria dizer Harry. "Você quer que eu tente encontrá-lo?" ele repetiu. "Certificar-se que ele está bem?"

"Sim –" Sua boca tremia. "Eu só quero saber se ele está bem."

"Eu sei," disse Draco. "Eu também", e ele fechou os olhos, e tentou se concentrar. Foi muito difícil por um momento, como se sua mente estivesse girando. Ele se forçou a pensar em Harry, sua mente tateando o espaço negro que os separava, buscando a forma familiar de pensamentos de Harry, os contornos conhecidos de sua mente. Ele encontrou, finalmente, um brilho vago de luz na escuridão. _Harry_, disse ele. _Harry, você pode me ouvir?_

Houve um longo silêncio. Então, uma resposta muito fraca, quase imperceptível. _Eu posso ouvir você._

_Você está bem?_

Outra pausa. Não. _Eu sou um tiro longe de tudo certo, Draco. Eu talvez nunca mais possa estar bem novamente._

_Você quer que eu vá até ai e pegue você?_ Draco perguntou, sabendo que ele teria de deixar Hermione para fazê-lo; sabendo que ele iria, se Harry quisesse.

Desta vez, a resposta foi imediata. _Não. Eu estou na sala de Lupin. Eles me trouxeram aqui. Estou com problemas, eu acho. Eu não me importo, no entanto._

_Harry –_

_Eles estão vindo. Está tudo bem, Malfoy. Não há nada que você possa fazer por mim. Não a nada que alguém possa fazer._

E a mente de Harry se fechou como uma porta. A força disso pareceu bater Draco atrás de deu corpo, e seus olhos se abriram. Por um momento, ele piscou para a luz, os olhos se ajustando – ele tinha estado em escuridão profunda. Ele machucou, mas não era uma dor física – ele não tinha certeza do que era a sua dor. Foi Harry, mas então Harry foi quase o seu próprio eu. Foi a primeira vez em sua vida que ele tinha pensado que se pudesse levar alguém a dor de alguém e suportar ele mesmo, ele o faria.

"Hermione..." ele começou, em um meio sussurro – e fez uma pausa.

Ela estava dormindo, sua bochecha em sua mão, seu corpo enrolado entre as almofadas. Seus longos cílios escuros pareciam traços de tinta contra o seu rosto pálido, e seu peito subia e descia constantemente em sua respiração. Ele começou a se levantar, mas percebeu que não podia – a mão dela estava fortemente compactada em sua manga, e ele não podia se afastar sem acordá-la.

Com um suspiro, ele se aproximou dela e puxou a ponta do cobertor para que ele pudesse cobrir os ombros dela. Depois se deitou ao lado dela na cama, e olhou para a escuridão.

* * *

A sala de reuniões dos monitores estava muito fria. Ele estava muito frio. Ron tinha certeza de que seus dedos estavam ficando azuis, mas quando ele olhou para eles, eles estavam da mesma cor que sempre tinha sido. Era difícil de acreditar. Se ele tivesse sido capaz de levar-se a um médico ou médibruxo, eles poderiam ter dito a ele que o choque cai a temperatura corporal, mas ele não podia, e não teria se pudesse. Ele não queria ver ninguém. Ele queria ficar nesta sala para sempre. Ele queria morrer.

Mais e mais em sua mente, ele continuou repetindo a cena na sala comunal. O que ele tinha dito. O que Harry havia dito. O olhar no rosto de Harry. Ele sabia que seria ruim, mas não tão ruim assim. Hermione lhe tinha dito tantas vezes, aqui nesta sala, que era certa de que Harry não a amava mais, que ela suspeitava que ele soubesse que ela não o amava tanto. E ele acreditou. Por que ele não acreditaria nela? Hermione nunca havia mentido para ele.

Só que, aparentemente, ela tinha.

Um espasmo de náusea torcia seu estômago quando se recordava das palavras dela na sala comunal. Eu não te amo, ela disse. Eu não te amo, e, além disso, eu não tenho idéia do que está falando. Então, ela havia mentido. Aparentemente, ela nunca teve qualquer intenção de dizer a Harry: Não no Ano Novo, nem nunca. Olhando para trás agora, ele podia ver como ela o colocou fora e fora. Ele tinha sido cego demais para ver isso na época.

A doença voltou em uma onda. Desta vez, ele foi capaz de respirar através dela. Foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu através da concentração. Na verdade, ele estava concentrado com tanta força que ele não ouviu a porta da sala de reunião abrir em silêncio. Foi só quando ele olhou para cima mais uma vez que ele viu que ela tinha entrado na sala, e estava olhando para ele com uma expressão de alarme.

"Rony," ela disse suavemente. "O que há de errado? Você parece doente."

Ele se levantou e olhou para ela e Hermione de volta. Ela parecia a mesma – a mesma – a fraca luz vermelha na janela de vidro provocava reflexos vermelho-ouro em seu cabelo solto. Ela o usava assim porque ele gostava. Ele disse isso a ela. E ela estava vestindo suas vestes negras da escola, e sob elas o pijama azul que ele havia lhe dado há dois anos. "O que," disse ele, e sua voz saiu rangente e desconhecida, "você está fazendo aqui?"

Seus lábios se separaram e ela olhou para ele com surpresa. "Eu sei que não tenho aparecido ultimamente," disse ela. "Mas, por favor, não fique zangado – você sabe que não é fácil para eu ficar longe." Ela deu um passo em direção a ele, e quando ele não se afastou, ela tomou outro. Ela colocou seus braços ao redor dele, e ele deixou, sem resistir. "Eu tenho que sair logo," disse ela. "Não vamos perder nosso tempo ficando com raiva."

Ele olhou para seu rosto. Seu rosto familiar, bonito. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ela lhe pediu para se encontrar com ele. E ela chorou em seu ombro. Harry não falava mais nela. Ele não a amava. Ela não tinha certeza se ela o amava tanto. Ela não tinha certeza se já havia. Ela cometeu erros, erros terríveis. Será que ele nunca iria perdoá-la. Será que ele ainda se preocupava com ela. E ela beijou-o. Ele havia caído sobre a mesa em estado de choque. Já havia semanas que ela tinha tentado isso de novo. E ele tinha se maravilhado. Como ela tinha sido tão capaz de se comportar em público como se nada estivesse errado, ou estranho ou diferente. Ela lhe disse que tinha medo de machucar Harry. Harry tinha tantos problemas estes dias, que ele estava meio louco. Ele não era o mesmo Harry. Ele podia até ser perigoso. "Me ajuda," disse ela. "Você é o único que pode." Seus pensamentos, suas memórias, se dividiram em fragmentos que giravam e giravam em torno da cabeça como pássaros assustados. Ele se agarrou a ela. Ele ouviu a própria voz como se viesse de longe. "Por que você," disse ele. "Por que você mentiu para ele?"

Sua voz soava aguda de repente, assustada. "Mentiu para quem?"

"Para Harry," ele disse. "Por que você mentiu para Harry?"

Quando ela respondeu, sua voz soou defensiva. "Nós dois estamos mentindo para Harry," disse ela. "O tempo todo. Temos que. Mas, eu lhe disse. No Ano Novo –"

"_Ano Novo?_" Sem qualquer tipo de reconhecimento consciente de que ele estava fazendo isso, ele agarrou os ombros dela e a sacudiu com força. Ele ouviu seu suspiro. "_Qual_ _é o sentido de Ano Novo quando Harry já sabe?_"

Ela congelou em suas mãos. "Harry sabe?" ela repetiu, a voz chocada. "Ele sabe?"

Ele olhou para ela. Todos os pensamentos que giravam em sua cabeça vieram juntos como fragmentos de vidro sob o feitiço Reparo. Tudo parecia repentinamente muito óbvio e muito claro. Ele aumentou a pressão do aperto nos ombros dela, e ela engasgou com dor, mas ele mal percebeu. Quando ele falou, ele ficou maravilhado com a regularidade de sua própria voz: firmeza e deliberação. "Me diga," ele disse. "Quem é você?"

Ela tentou se afastar. "Ron, me deixe _ir_."

"Quem é você?" disse ele novamente. "Quem é você, e por isso você tem que fingido ser Hermione?"

* * *

**NT (diana gfg): **queria só agradecer as reviews pq elas REALMENTE ajudam a gente a continuar, valeu meeeesmo por elas =)

**NT (G. Granger):** Muitas emoções nesse capítulo, não? Draco beijando Gina, Simas socando (e sendo ainda mais socado) Draco, Gina aceitando ir pra Irlanda com Simas, Ron apaixonado pela suposta Hermione, Harry decepcionado, e um roubo ao museu! Comentem aí o que vocês mais gostaram, e quais são suas apostas para os próximos capítulos! O capítulo 7 já está em andamento, e será colocado o mais rápido possível, já que com o início das aulas as coisas ficam corridas! eu vou viajar daqui menos de duas semanas, e vou ficar um tempo fora, mas vou fazer o possível para não atrasar muito, e além disso graças a deus eu tenho a diana pra me ajudar! :D

PS: Segunda passada, dia 7, eu fiz 16 aninhos! Parabéns pra mim, hihi! E se vocês quiserem me dar um presente, eu gostaria muito que todos os amantes de Rony/Hermione lessem uma shortfic que eu escrevi, chama "Nunca é tarde demais" e fala sobre um baile onde Rony tenta não errar e ser tão covarde como a última vez, no quarto ano. Deixem uma review lá se vocês gostaram, leram, odiaram.. o que for! hahaha

PS 2: Não se esqueçam nunca de agradecer a minha co-tradutora Diana gfg, tanto eu quanto vocês devemos muito a ela! hahahaha

PS 3: MIL OBRIGADAS PRA **Lika Slytherin**! ela enviou arquivos onde é possível copiar e colar, o que facilita muito o trabalho, já que pelo o Adobe Reader era impossível manegar o documento! SÉRIO, OBRIGADA MEEEEESMO QUERIDA!

Obrigada por todas reviews maravilhosas, se vocês verificarem seus inbox, eu acho que respondi todas elas! **Fabianne P. Xavier **(ela traduziu a segunda parte de "Nós sempre teremos Paris", de Melissa D., que também é pra mim uma daquelas 'fics que devemos ler antes de morrer', é Draco/Hermione, e é maravilhosa, super recomendo) **Yela, megalves00 **(não consegui responder a sua, mas me emocionou muito, é muito importante ouvir isso, já que era exatamente a intenção! continue acompanhando, e obrigada mesmo!), **Lika Slytherin **(obrigada de novo!), **MSC2, Iza Amai, 'Denise Malfoy'**!

Beijinhos, e até o cap 7 (:


	7. Queimando os Barcos

**Capítulo 7**

Queimando os Barcos

_É uma sensação curiosa: o tipo de dor que vai misericordiosamente além de nossas forças de sentimento. Quando seu coração está quebrado, seus barcos são queimados: nada importa mais. É o fim da felicidade e o início da paz._

–GBS

* * *

"Ele vai morrer por isso?" perguntou o Lorde das Trevas.

Ele ficou ao lado de uma mesa de jacarandá polida onda estava um tabuleiro de xadrez esculpido em vidro canelado. O jogo de xadrez era familiar para Draco. Ele tinha visto isso em algum lugar antes. Isso o incomodava, mas como todas as coisas vistas em sonhos, ele não conseguia identificar o seu lugar em vida. O quarto do Lorde das Trevas permanecia cheio de sombras: Draco conhecia essa sala, e a gaiola dourada que ficava em uma das extremidades dela. No momento, a gaiola estava vazia.

Lúcio, que estava um pouco longe, pareceu hesitar. "Isso é um resultado possível, milorde."

Voldemort assentiu. Em sua mão de dedos longos ele estava segurando uma peça de xadrez: um cavaleiro verde. "E esse risco é sensato para você?"

Lúcio concordou. "A estratégia envolve riscos."

Voldemort começou a girar e girar a peça de xadrez. "Talvez ele morra de um coração partido primeiro."

Lúcio piscou. "Eu nunca soube que você se preocupava tanto assim com o coração, milorde."

"Para tudo há um tempo, meu querido Lúcio," disse o Lorde das Trevas, e fixou o cavaleiro na superfície polida da mesa de jacarandá.

"Sim, milorde. Um tempo para nascer, e um tempo para morrer."

"Não há necessidade de citar as Escrituras para mim, Lúcio," disse o Lorde das Trevas, soando divertido. "Temos a Taça agora, ou pelo menos não está mais onde não possamos alcançá-la. Quando o ritual for realizado, vou subir, e a velha Ordem vai morrer, como os deuses antigos. Serei o único governante de não apenas o mundo dos bruxos, mas todos os mundos. Meu nome será legião. Vou lhes mostrar a verdadeira natureza dos deuses."

"Qual é?" Lúcio perguntou. Draco podia ouvir uma nota em sua voz que o surpreendeu: ele parecia tenso, talvez irritado. Voldemort não parece notar.

"Indiferente e cruel. E não amar a humanidade."

Lúcio olhou como se ele estivesse prestes a falar, quando a porta se abriu. Rabicho entrou, carregando uma bandeja. Ele atravessou a sala, e colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa, ao lado do jogo de xadrez. Draco viu que a bandeja trazia uma garrafa de conhaque: ele suspeitou que fosse re'em Martin, o favorito de seu pai.

"Obrigado, Pedro," disse Lúcio, sem olhar para ele. Para surpresa de Draco, Rabicho, em seguida, sentou-se à mesa, e verteu um copo de conhaque. Ele ergueu-a aos lábios, e o Lorde das Trevas franziu o cenho para ele.

"Ela voltará hoje à noite?" Rabicho perguntou, sacudindo o queixo em direção à gaiola vazia ao longo da parede distante.

A carranca do Lorde das Trevas se aprofundou. Sem outra palavra, recolheu as vestes em torno dele e saiu da sala. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, Lúcio girou para seu infeliz companheiro.

"Eu pensei que eu tivesse dito para não se dirigir a ele diretamente, seu idiota –"

"Eu estava apenas fazendo uma pergunta," disse Rabicho beligerante, e esvaziou o copo em sua mão. Quando ele colocou o copo sobre a mesa, sua mão estava tremendo. "Uma pergunta inocente."

"Nada sobre você é inocente," Lúcio estalou.

Rabicho serviu-se de um copo de conhaque. "Ele sabe onde a Taça está?"

Os olhos de Lúcio se estreitaram. "Sim, Pedro."

"Será que ele realmente sabe?"

"Ele sabe quem a tem – por que você pergunta? Alguma informação que você tem estado retendo?"

"Eu pensei que minha opinião não fosse de nenhum interesse para você," disse Rabicho, com um flash ímpar de seus olhos.

"Não é de nenhum interesse para mim."

Rabicho arreganhou os dentes de rato, pouco acima da borda do copo. "Ele está louco. Louco, e você sabe disso."

"Silêncio!" Lúcio berrou tão alto que o tecido do sonho começou a rasgar e dividir-se, e Draco sentiu seus olhos abertos esvoaçarem. "Ele pode te ouvir..."

* * *

O sonho se foi. Draco abriu os olhos e o quarto entrou em foco em torno dele. Ele tentou se sentar, mas algo estava segurando seu braço como um torno. Ele se virou e a viu deitada ao lado dele, afogada em um sono profundo, sua face repousada em seus cabelos – _Hermione? O que ela está fazendo aqui, na cama comigo? Bom Deus, o que eu fiz?_ – E então ele se lembrou, e se sentou tão depressa que quase bateu seu crânio na cabeceira da cama.

"Hermione, acorde." Ele sacudiu o ombro dela. "Vamos."

Ela voltou à consciência se estivesse nadando através de águas profundas, as pálpebras tremulando ao se abrir lentamente. Seus olhos escuros focados nele, e ele viu a confusão neles por um momento. Então, ela pareceu lembrar-se, e se sentou, esfregando os olhos. "Eu estava sonhando," disse ela. "Você estava nele."

"Eu estava?" Se sentou contra os travesseiros, e tentou não pensar sobre o quanto ele queria ficar lá e descansar. "O que eu estava fazendo?"

"Você estava nele, assim como Harry. Você estava... diferente. Estávamos todos em Londres. Eu acho que você era... Eu não sei, gângster ou algo assim. Você tinha armas. Foi muito peculiar."

Draco piscou para ela. "O que é um gângster?"

"Não se preocupe." Um sorriso nasceu no rosto de Hermione. "Você era mais velho. Você era..."

"Eu era o quê?"

"Nada." O sorriso alargou-se, e em seguida, desapareceu. Ela sentou-se reta, tencionando ombros dela. "Que horas são?"

"Já passou da meia noite," disse ele.

Ela mordeu o lábio, parecendo tensa e infeliz. Seu cabelo caia em torno de sua cabeça em cachos rebeldes que tinham começado a frisar nas pontas. "Eu tenho que voltar para a Torre da Grifinória," disse ela.

Ele se inclinou para frente, ignorando o cansaço que o arrastou para baixo como um peso de chumbo. "Você tem certeza que é uma boa –"

"Eu tenho que ver Harry." Sua voz era tensa e desesperada.

"Ok." Ele hesitou. "E mais uma vez, tenho que perguntar. Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia?"

"Eu quero pedir a ele para lançar a maldição Veritas em mim." Suas mãos curvadas em punhos apertados ao seu lado. "Então ele vai ter que acreditar em mim."

"E se ele não fizer isso?"

"Então eu quero que você faça."

Draco olhou. "O quê?"

"Então eu quero que você faça isso. Na frente a ele."

"Hermione –"

"Não há outra maneira!"

Ele estendeu a mão para ela, mas ela pulou da cama e começou a andar para cima e para baixo da sala. O fogo atrás dela tinha queimado até a brasa vermelho-alaranjada, e à luz esfumaçada delineava o corpo dela através de suas roupas, tingindo seu cabelo de um vermelho escuro. Ela girou e o encarou, parecendo determinada.

"Ele confia em você," disse ela. "Vem comigo conversar com ele. Se você colocar a maldição Veritas em mim sem contar a ele que você vai –"

"Eu não quero colocar a maldição Veritas em você sem contar a ele que vou."

"Mas você tem que –"

"Eu não," disse friamente, "tenho que fazer nada." Ele balançou as pernas para o lado da cama, e olhou atentamente para ela. "Eu faria muito por você," disse ele. "Eu iria tão longe a ponto de dizer que eu faria quase qualquer coisa para você. Mas eu não vou enganar Harry. Talvez ele confie em mim agora, mas ele confiaria depois?"

Ela olhou chocada por um momento. Em seguida, seus ombros caíram. "Você está certo," disse ela. "Sinto muito". Ela olhou para o fogo. "Vem comigo," disse ela novamente. "Só para conversar com ele, então."

Draco lutou contra seus receios. "Tudo bem." Ele saiu da cama, pousou suavemente em seus pés – e quase desmaiou. O sangue rugia em seus ouvidos tão alto como um trovão, e diamantes negros das trevas dançavam na frente de seus olhos. Ele se agarrou na cabeceira da cama para firmar-se.

"Draco?" Hermione estava ao seu lado em um instante, sua mão em seu braço. "Você está bem?"

Ele assentiu como se a sua visão estivesse se clareando lentamente. "Eu estou bem."

"Sinto muito," disse ela baixinho. Seus olhos escuros estavam fixos em seu rosto, cheios de preocupação. "Eu não me esqueci do que você me perguntou outro dia – sobre seu ombro. Eu tenho procurado na biblioteca..."

"Eu disse que estava tudo bem." Ele sacudiu a mão dela, não olhando em sua direção. Curvou-se novamente, desta vez com cuidado, e agarrou as botas, que estavam sob a cama. Ela observou enquanto ele as colocava, mordendo o lábio e olhando ansiosa. Era exatamente do jeito que ela normalmente olhava para Harry, ele pensou – preocupada e... protetora. Ele não gostava disso – não queria se sentir preocupado com isso. Ele se levantou e agarrou sua capa, que havia sido arremessada em uma cadeira mais a trás. "Vamos."

O corredor estava deserto, felizmente, assim como a sala comunal. As tochas nos corredores tinha se esmorecido até quase a inexistência. Draco murmurou _Lumus_ com sua varinha, e sorriu severamente para si mesmo em como eles deviam parecer – o monitor da Sonserina e a Garota Sabe-Tudo esgueirando-se pelos corredores como um casal culpado em seu caminho de volta da Torre de Astronomia. Embora, nesse caso, ele imaginou, Hermione provavelmente estaria agarrada em seu braço. Em vez disso, ela andava um pouco distante, perdida em pensamentos.

Quando eles viraram a esquina, ela parou. "Draco, espere."

Ele parou e se virou. "O que é?"

Hermione estava mordendo o lábio. "A sala de reunião dos monitores..." Ela se virou e apontou. "Acabamos de passar por ela."

Draco foi pego de surpresa. "Você não acha que...?"

"Eu pensei ter ouvido um barulho," disse ela, ainda olhando para fora no corredor.

Draco abaixou sua varinha. "Tudo bem. Vamos dar uma olhada." Quando ele passou por Hermione, ela segurou em sua manga, e eles andaram o resto do caminho até a porta da sala de reuniões assim. Agora nós parecemos um casal culpado, Draco pensou, e empurrou o pensamento de volta.

A porta da sala estava fechada, mas uma barra de luz estava fraca na parte inferior. Isso em si não significava nada, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Draco se voltar para Hermione. Ela estava olhando para ele com olhos enormes. Ela empurrou o queixo em direção à porta.

Ele suspirou, e colocou a mão na maçaneta. "_Ireneu Filaleto_," ele disse, e virou a maçaneta sob seus dedos. Ele empurrou, e a porta se abriu.

A luz era fraca no interior da sala, e levou um momento para Draco focar os olhos na cena diante dele. Quando eles focaram, ele olhou.

Ele viu Rony ao lado da mesa. Ele tinha tirado suas vestes de escola, e estava com uma camisa e jeans. Seu cabelo vermelho estava descontroladamente amarrotado na cabeça, e ele estava inclinado para a frente, as mãos sobre os ombros de uma menina sentada em uma cadeira na frente dele. Levou um momento para Draco, observando a postura de Ron, perceber que ele não estava tocando-a carinhosamente, mas em vez disso, segurando-a firmemente no lugar. Ela estava vestindo um pijama branco, com flores, e seu cabelo escuro, estava puxado para trás. Mesmo sem ver seu rosto, Draco soube imediatamente quem ela era. Ele não se surpreendeu quando ela ergueu sua cabeça ao som da porta se abrindo, e ele viu seus grandes olhos escuros, a linha familiar de seu nariz, a boca curvada em arco.

Era Hermione.

* * *

"Você realmente não vai fazer nada?"

"E o que," Dumbledore perguntou, "você sugere que eu faça?"

"Eu não sei," disse Charlie, que andava inquieto da pequena mesa perto até a janela do escritório. Lá fora, a lua estava mais redonda e branca debaixo da neve. "Algo obviamente acontecendo."

"As coisas freqüentemente estão acontecendo, como você colocou," disse Dumbledore, olhando calmamente para ele. "Isso não significa que necessariamente eu deva intervir."

Charlie colocou as mãos nos bolsos, estava muito frio, apesar do fogo que rugia na lareira atrás do poleiro de Fawkes. Parecia que havia passado um ano desde que ele havia subido as escadas da torre da Grifinória, respondendo as defesas e alarmes que tinham sido desencadeados pela maldição Veritas que Harry tinha realizado, embora soubesse que tinha sido a apenas algumas horas. "A última vez que vi meu irmãozinho chorar foi quando ele tinha seis anos," disse ele. "E então, novamente esta noite."

"Eu entendo, e eu sinto muito."

"O que é sentir muito sobre isso? Ron não faria algo assim –" Charlie parou, e se afastou de seu antigo diretor. "Ele ama Harry, eles eram como irmãos."

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio por um momento. No silêncio, Carlinhos podia ouvir Fawkes sussurrando em seu poleiro. Parecia que a Fênix estava fazendo um zumbido baixo, quase uma música. "Eu sei," disse Dumbledore finalmente, seus olhos perturbados. "Mas talvez você esteja muito próximo desta situação, Carlinhos, para ser objetivo. Eu só posso dizer que, no momento, não é problema meu, me intrometer."

"Objetivo sobre o que?" Carlinhos exigiu. "Este quebra-cabeça não acrescenta nada, senhor. Se Ron está dizendo a verdade, então ele e Hermione estavam agindo estranhamente fora do personagem. E aparentemente Hermione negou tudo. Assim, ou ela está mentindo, ou o meu irmão, ou uma deles está completamente louco – o que, penso eu, seria um motivo de preocupação para a escola."

"Eu falei com seu irmão durante um tempo," Dumbledore disse. "Ele não é louco. Ele é muito lúcido."

"O que Remo disse?" Carlinhos perguntou abruptamente. "Ele tem se comunicado com Sirius? Talvez Harry pudesse ir para casa mais cedo. As aulas estão acabando, afinal de contas."

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Harry solicitou que não entrássemos em contato com Sirius. Ele estava com medo de que o casamento seja estragado."

Carlinhos sentiu um puxão de raiva frustrada nele – de si mesmo por não ver que algo estava errado antes, por Harry que está teimosamente recusando qualquer tipo de conforto, por seu irmão por ser tão deliberadamente cego. Suas simpatias eram rasgadas – ele só podia imaginar como seria para Gina, quando ela descobrisse o que tinha acontecido. Ron era o seu irmão e eles o amavam incondicionalmente, mas Harry sempre tinha sido um membro honorário da família também, e ele estava obviamente muito abalado com o que tinha acontecido. O coração de Carlinhos quebrou por ele, não era apenas pelo adolescente que havia perdido seus dois melhores amigos em uma noite, mas o rapaz pouco frágil que nunca teve uma família. Durante anos, Ron e Hermione tinha sido toda a família que Harry já havia conhecido.

Quando ele falou, sua voz era áspera do que pretendia. "Pensei que você poderia ver que há alguma coisa mais acontecendo aqui. Eu achei que você quisesse proteger Harry."

"Essa sempre foi," disse Dumbledore gravemente, "minha principal preocupação. Eu sempre procurei proteger Harry de qualquer dano que possa vir a ele, fisicamente ou magicamente. Mas eu não posso protegê-lo das decepções comuns da vida, nem iria, se pudesse."

"Mas é isso que estou falando," disse Carlinhos em voz baixa. "Não há nada de comum com esse. Esse comportamento não é feitio de meu irmão, e certamente não é de Hermione também. Obviamente, há alguma manipulação de fora acontecendo. Pode parecer um irrelevante emaranhado romântico adolescente, mas..."

"Manipulação de fora? Manipulação de fora por quem?"

Carlinhos abriu a boca, e depois a fechou novamente. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que não havia nenhuma razão para não dizer o nome, mas estava relutante do mesmo modo. "Bem," disse ele, "o óbvio".

"Voldemort?" perguntou Dumbledore, e Carlinhos se encolheu. "Improvável."

"Improvável por quê?" Carlinhos exigiu. "Rony e Hermione foram sempre as maiores proteções de Harry, e eles foram levados –"

"Se Voldemort quisesse afastá-los, ele iria matá-los," disse Dumbledore sem rodeios, e Carlinhos estremeceu. "Tal artifício como este nunca lhe ocorreria. Ele não é como um homem humano. Não há pensamentos como os nossos pensamentos em sua cabeça, não há sentimentos como os nossos sentimentos em seu coração."

"Mas ele deve ter sentido alguma vez," disse Carlinhos. "Ele nasceu um homem humano, como o resto de nós."

Dumbledore estendeu a mão e afagou a cabeça de Fawkes, e a Fênix cantarolou novamente. "Você quer dizer quando ele era Tom Riddle," disse ele. "Sim, talvez então, ele conhecia o sentimento humano. Se não o amor, então ele sabia o que era o ciúme e a saudade e raiva. Não apenas este apego cego ao poder. Não essa paixão por matar."

Charlie sentiu uma surpresa fraca agitar em seu coração. "Você tem medo dele?"

"Eu seria um tolo se não tomasse cuidado," disse Dumbledore. "E ainda assim, eu não acho que ele esteve por trás dessa situação... atual."

"Então, quem?" Carlinhos perguntou.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei, Carlinhos... Eu não sei."

* * *

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido depois disso.

A menina-que-parecia-Hermione-mas-não-era, engasgou uma vez, e Ron girou. Seus olhos se arregalaram em sua face branca, e ele olhou para a Hermione real, que olhou de volta para ele. O momento ficou suspenso entre eles, como um avião com os motores de corte prestes a despencar.

Liberto das garras das mãos de Rony, a garota fugiu. Ron girou de volta e estendeu a mão para ela, mas ela foi rápida demais para ele – ela arrancou sua manga do aperto dele e correu para a porta. Ela desviou de Draco, mas bateu direto em Hermione, derrubando-a. Isto mal retardou o avanço arremessado da menina – ela tropeçou, se endireitou, e voou pelo corredor, desaparecendo ao virar da esquina tão rapidamente que quase derrapou e caiu.

Ron imediatamente atirou-se atrás dela, mas Draco foi rápido demais para ele. Ele agarrou Rony pelo braço, e gritou para Hermione, "Vá! Vá!" Não era precisa ser dito duas vezes, ela saltou a seus pés e fugiu atrás da menina, puxando sua varinha para fora da manga, enquanto corria. Ron tentou se afastar, mas Draco virou-o contra a parede com tanta força que a respiração foi retirada para fora dele. Ele engasgou e seus joelhos dobraram; Draco o pegou com um aperto de ferro em seus braços, e segurou-o rápido. "Quem é ela?" ele assobiou, e balançou Ron com força. "Quem ela realmente é?"

Ron lançou um olhar desafiador para Draco. "Eu não tenho idéia."

"Tolice," disse Draco, e bateu as costas dele contra a parede novamente. Ron olhou para ele às cegas, como se ele não estivesse lá; como se o aperto em seus braços não doesse. "Quem _é _ela?"

"Eu não sei," Ron disse, rigidamente. "Isso é o que eu estava tentando descobrir."

"Você está mentindo, Weasley."

"Pense o que quiser," disse Ron, olhando para longe de Draco, "eu estou dizendo a verdade."

Draco olhou para ele, a expressão em branco, atordoada no rosto de Rony. "Então você não sabe mesmo com quem você está transando, é? Isso deve ser bom para você. Podia ter sido qualquer um. Qualquer _coisa_."

"Não," Ron disse, mas seu tom estava sem esperança, como se ele não esperasse misericórdia, e não pensasse que ele merecia caso fosse oferecido.

Draco inclinou seu rosto para perto de Ron, e falou em seu ouvido. Seu tom era de conversação. "Você sabe, há duas regras básicas de amizade, Weasley, e você já quebrou ambas. A primeira é: não pegue a namorada do seu melhor amigo. Dois: não pegue a namorada do seu melhor amigo." Draco sorriu, sem diversão. "Eu reconheço que é apenas uma regra, mas já que você aparentemente não conseguiu entendê-la na primeira rodada, achei que valia a pena reafirmar."

Ron arrastou seus olhos de volta ao rosto de Draco, e olhou para ele com um nojo maçante. "Eu não vejo o que isso tem a ver com você, Malfoy."

"Tem tudo a ver comigo."

"Por quê? Você me odiou antes. Agora você começou a me odiar com Harry em sua companhia. Qual é a diferença? Você não está feliz que acabou que eu sou por ser apenas o que você sempre pensou que eu era?"

"Se você está esperando por mim para te agradecer por atender minhas expectativas em relação a você, você vai esperar um longo tempo," disse Draco brevemente. "Mesmo que eu esperasse mais do que isso de você."

"Você teria feito isso," disse Ron, sua voz plana.

Os músculos de Draco se enrijeceram. "Eu teria feito o quê?"

"A mesma coisa," disse Rony. "Se ela quisesse _você_."

Houve um momento antes de Draco conseguir falar. Quando o fez, seu tom de voz era cortante e frio como um pingente. "Talvez eu deva apontar," disse ele, "que ela não queria _você_ também. Pare de sonhar, Weasley. Ela nunca quis você."

Rony riu. Parecia menos com um riso do que com um suspiro de dor. "Mas você não está negando isso," disse ele. "Está?"

Draco bateu as costas de Ron com força contra a parede. "Uma palavra inteligente a mais de fora de você," ele rosnou, "e confie em mim, Weasley, a eternidade com Satanás e todos os seus seguidores infernais não serão nada comparado a cinco minutos comigo e com o fim pontudo de minha varinha."

"Deixe-o ir." Era você de Hermione. Draco virou e a viu parada na porta. Ela estava muito pálida, mas parecia composta. Ela tinha cruzado seu robe muito apertado ao redor dela, como se ela estivesse com frio. Draco imediatamente se perguntou por quanto tempo ela estava parada lá. "Ele não sabe de nada."

"Como você sabe disso?" Draco perguntou, e lançou a ela um olhar duro – mas parecia ser a Hermione real, e não a impostora de pijama. Ela tinha as mesmas marcas de lágrimas em seus olhos, o mesmo cabelo emaranhado, as mesmas roupas.

"Porque eu sei," disse ela, cansada. Seus olhos foram até Rony, que olhou rapidamente para longe. "Precisamos ir falar com Harry agora – isso é que é importante."

"E a menina...?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Ela fugiu. Passou rápido demais para eu pegá-la, e então ela virou uma esquina e simplesmente desapareceu... Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu acharia que ela tem uma capa de invisibilidade."

"Então ela se foi. Ótimo," disse Draco, e acrescentou, em voz baixa, "assumindo, é claro, que ela era _mesmo_ ela." Rony se encolheu, mas não olhou para ele. Com um gesto de desgosto, Draco soltou Ron e se afastou. Ele olhou para o outro rapaz de cima a baixo uma vez, como se o estivesse medindo. Então, ele sorriu. "Você salvou minha vida," disse ele. "E por causa disso, eu não vou te machucar. Agora não. Mas se você chegar perto de mim outra vez... se você chegar perto de Harry de novo..."

"Isso é para o Harry dizer!" Rony explodiu de repente, e tão rapidamente diminuiu, como se ele estivesse arrependido do que tinha falado.

"Eu não posso falar por Harry," Draco disse. "Na verdade, eu posso. Posso falar por Harry. Um desses lados divertidos de mentir para alguém e esfaqueá-los nas costas, é que, geralmente, mais tarde, eles não estão muito ansiosos para a sua companhia. Mas se você quiser experimentá-lo, por todos os meios –"

"_Draco_," disse Hermione da porta. "Por favor, não." Ela segurava o robe ainda mais firmemente em torno de si. "Nós precisamos ir."

Pelo canto dos olhos Draco viu Ron estremecer. Como se ele tivesse enfim sentido verdadeiramente o modo como ela estava olhando para ele, ou não olhando para ele - mas talvez tivesse sido só seu uso daquela uma palavra, _nós_. Nós, que obviamente não o incluía. Draco sentiu uma selvagem satisfação. Bom, ele pensou. "Mais tarde, Weasley," disse ele, e lhe deu seu sorriso mais arrogante, o encanto de que, ele se sentiu bastante certo, seria desperdiçado em tal solo pedregoso. Rony, inclinando-se contra a parede, manteve os olhos em seus sapatos enquanto Hermione e Draco saiam da sala.

Uma vez no corredor, Draco apressou o passo até ficar ao lado de Hermione, que estava andando rapidamente e propositadamente, com os braços cruzados. E então, ele lhe lançou um outro olhar duro. "É realmente você, não é?"

Ela olhou para ele com olhos sombrios. "Claro que sou eu."

"Prove."

"Eu poderia falar mais sobre o meu sonho," disse ela. "Você estava usando vinil nele."

"Vinil?" Draco repetiu, um pouco chocado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Calças de vinil."

"Isso soa como um pesadelo."

Eles estavam na escada que levava à Torre da Grifinória agora. Hermione abriu caminho. "Não exatamente," disse ela sobre o seu ombro enquanto eles subiam.

"Bem, não foi você que teve de sofrer o toque pegajoso do vinil contra a sua pele, foi?"

"Eu acho que você poderia estar de maquiagem com glitter também," acrescentou ela, pensativa.

"Diga-me mais sobre esse sonho, Granger, e vou deixar você aqui para se defender sozinha."

Hermione fez uma careta. Eles estavam no retrato da Mulher Gorda agora. Draco se escondeu atrás de Hermione, esperando não ser flagrado, mas a senhora gorda parecia estar dormindo de qualquer jeito. Hermione respirou fundo. "_Mundungus_," disse ela, e o retrato abriu em sua largura. Draco olhou para ela, mas ela fez um gesto de que ele deveria ir primeiro; com uma respiração profunda, ele entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

* * *

_"Como você ousa?" Rhiannon engasgou, cambaleando para trás contra a parede, segurando os restos esfarrapados de suas vestes sobre ela com as mãos trêmulas. As tiras de pano úmido esfarrapadas não fizeram nada para obscurecer a agitação, as curvas femininas de seu peito. Tristan festejou seus olhos sobre as esferas úmidas comforme ele avançava, a varinha rigidamente estendida diante dele. Era, pensou sombriamente, não a única coisa que estava rígida no quarto. Ele arrastou a sua mente de volta ao assunto em questão. "Como você ousa aproximar-me assim?" gritou ela._

_"Você não quis falar comigo de outra forma," ele rosnou. "Mas eu vou forçá-la a ouvir!"__–__ eu tenho nojo de você!"_

_"Você me abandonou anos atrás," ela reclamou, seus olhos brilhando como esmeraldas, furioso. "Eu nunca pensei que iria retornar."_

_"Mas agora eu retornei!" ele gritou._

_"E agora eu sou casado com Montague!" ela respondeu, com um suspiro de seus seios cor de mel. "E ele é um homem bom, um bom homem."_

_"Mas você não ama ele," Tristan resmungou, avançando sobre ela, e pressionando as costas com firmeza contra a parede de pedra com seus braços musculosos. Ela se contorcia dentro de seu aperto, mas não conseguiu escapar. "Não como você me amou."_

_"Eu não te amo mais," cuspiu ela. "Eu te odeio, te desprezo, ou melhor __–__ eu tenho nojo de você!"_

_"E ainda assim você não pode conter seu desejo por mim," ele respirou, e mergulhou os lábios contra os dela. Ela lutou, mas isso só trouxe desejo, o corpo maduro feminino em maior e insistente contato erótico com a masculinidade de rock pesado dele. Sua varinha caiu no chão entre eles, despercebida, mas ele não precisava mais dela para mantê-la na baía. Ela tinha começado a corresponder seus beijos insistentes, arfando desesperadamente contra o seu pescoço grosso: "Oh, Tristan! Ah, Tristan! Oh! Oh! Oh!"_

_"Minha flor," ele sussurrou em seu cabelo. "Meu anjo, minha megera de cabelos de fogo...!"_

Gina olhou por cima de Calças Apaixonadas e franziu a testa. O fogo na lareira tinha morrido de novo, e não havia mais nenhuma luz suficiente para continuar a leitura. Ela estava relutante em acender as velas dos castiçais da parede, não querendo atrair mais ninguém lá embaixo. Ela preferiu a sala comunal vazia a esta hora tardia da noite, ela só tinha descido por ter sido incapaz de dormir, e tinha medo de que a leitura no dormitório acordasse Elizabeth ou Ashley.

Com um suspiro, ela se levantou, pegou sua varinha da pequena mesa ao lado do sofá, e atiçou o final do fogo na lareira. "_Incendio_," ela sussurrou, e o fogo rugiu na lareira com um alto estalo que quase ocultou o som da porta retrato balançando aberta. Quase, mas não completamente.

Gina olhou com surpresa. Quem poderia estar entrando na torre a esta hora tardia da noite? Ela não se levantou de onde estava sentada sabendo que o sofá em frente a ela a esconderia de vista _–_ nem mesmo quando ela viu quem estava entrando pelo buraco do retrato, e então teve que cobrir a boca com a mão para sufocar um grito de surpresa.

Era Draco Malfoy. Ele abaixou-se para entrar na sala comunal, endireitou-se e olhou em volta. Com a chama brilhante elevada do fogo parecia delineado em ouro, seus cabelos empalidecendo à luz das velas. Ele parecia cansado, e menos imaculado que que o habitual - o seu cabelo era muito fino para ficar muito bagunçado, mas estava amarrotado em sua cabeça, e parecia que havia dormido naquelas roupas. Ele hesitou por um momento, olhando em volta, mesmo agora ele parecia estar olhando por baixo de seu nariz elegante, como se mentalmente assinalando de todas as maneiras como a sala comunal da Grifinória era inferior ao seu homólogo da Sonserina. Então ele se virou e estendeu a mão, e Hermione entrou na sala ao lado dele.

Gina piscou os olhos de espanto. Hermione? E Draco? O que eles estavam fazendo? A resposta óbvia se apresentou, mas ela a rejeitou, um pouco firme. Hermione não faria isso com Harry, e além disso, não seria com Draco. Com isso, Gina foi positiva apesar de todas as outras dúvidas. Ele fatiria sua própria mão esquerda, quase alegremente, antes de deixar alguém tocar um dedo sequer em Harry, ele dificilmente seria o próprio a ferir Harry e ele saberia se estivesse fazendo exatamente isso. Lembrou de Draco no jardim das rosas, na noite do Pub Crawl, dizendo-lhe: "Todo mundo tem uma fraqueza. Ele é protegido em outro lugar. Não onde ela está em causa."

Hermione se endireitou ao lado de Draco, e não estava olhando ao redor da sala, mas para ele, como se em busca de orientação. Gina nunca havia visto Hermione parecer assim - como se ela estivesse totalmente perdida. Ela era sempre tão confiante. Ela também parecia amarrotada, e seu rosto estava marcado com os vestígios de lágrimas recentes. "Draco," disse ela muito baixinho, e ele se virou para olhar para ela. "Tem certeza de que eu deveria ir com você?"

A expressão de Draco, já grave, não se alterou. "Sim."

"Mas ele disse que não queria que eu me aproximasse dele."

_Quem?_ Ginny pensou. _Quem disse isso?_

Draco olhou para o teto, exasperado. Ele parecia estar contando até dez em sua cabeça. "Hermione," disse ele. "Você precisa dizer a ele o que acabamos de ver."

"Você poderia fazer isso," disse Hermione em voz baixa.

"Acho que eu poderia," Draco reconheceu. "Mas eu não vou."

"Draco..."

"Ou você vem de boa vontade, ou eu vou derrubá-la e arrastá-la."

Hermione olhava quase como se ela pudesse sorrir. Gina não podia culpá-la. Havia algo de divertido no olhar de determinação total de Draco. "Você bateria em uma menina?"

"O cavalheirismo está morto," Draco disse brevemente. "Eu sou a prova."

Agora Hermione sorriu. Não era muito bem um sorriso - era vacilante e choroso. Mas era um sorriso. "Tudo bem," disse ela. Ela estendeu a mão, e Draco a tomou, quase ausente. Ela começou a caminhar em direção a escada que levava ao dormitório dos meninos, e Draco a seguiu. Quando eles começaram a subir os degraus, ele se virou e olhou para a sala comunal. Por um momento, Gina pensou que ele a havia visto _–_ um olhar quase de reconhecimento cruzou seu rosto. Então sua expressão escureceu, como se uma sombra tivesse vindo entre ele e a luz do fogo. Ele se voltou para as escadas, e seguiu Hermione para a escuridão.

* * *

Harry estava deitado de costas, olhando para as sombras. Ele não tinha certeza de como ele havia chegado de volta em sua cama, colocado seu pijama, e deitado, mas lá estava ele. Os eventos da noite estavam confusos em sua mente desde o ponto onde Hermione saiu correndo da sala comunal, segurando o relógio que ele havia atirado contra ela. Suas lembranças foram de volta para Rony, que parecia branco, doente e à beira de vomitar. Nenhum deles tinha dito nada, e um momento depois, os professores tinham começado a verter através do buraco do retrato. Carlinhos estava lá, Lupin, Minerva... Harry lembrava ter sido levado para o escritório de Lupin, Carlinhos andando com Ron em outra direção, um braço sobre o ombro dele, lançando olhares preocupados de volta para Harry quando ele o fez.

Não tinha havido muita discussão sobre a punição, não pelo o que Harry se lembrava. Ele tinha quase certeza que ele disse a Lupin o que aconteceu, e que houve um monte de silêncio chocado, e alguma discussão de recorrer a Sirius, a que Harry tinha vetado. Ele não queria falar com ninguém agora, e isso incluia Sirius. Ele se perguntou se Lupin tinha o levado de volta à Torre. Ele realmente não lembrava. Grande parte da noite foi como um uivo longo da estática, pontuado por curtos e lúcidos do som. Você está bem, Harry? Precisa de alguma coisa? Eu estou bem, eu só quero ir dormir.

E ali estava ele. Na cama, de pijama. Cortinas fechadas, olhando para a escuridão plana. O sono era um país distante, que ele não podia tocar. Ele ouviu a sua própria respiração, sentiu a batida do seu coração, e quis saber como o seu corpo continuava funcionando mesmo que todos os seus sentimentos parecessem ter parado. Dentro dele havia um leão em uma jaula, e se ele o deixasse livre iria trazer o castelo abaixo em seus ouvidos. Uma parte interna e feroz dele teve prazer na imagem _–_ seus poderes de Magid ficaram quase selvagens, estilhaçando o vidro da janela adentro, as paredes tremendo distante. Mas a maior parte dele era grato em relação ao controle de gelo que parecia ter-se estabelecido por ele como as garras de uma armadilha se fechando. Ele não sabia de onde isso tinha vindo. Draco, ele suspeitou. Mas ele era grato por isso.

Um barulho suave o fez saltar. Ele rolou para o lado e viu com espanto que as cortinas de sua cama estavam sendo puxados para trás. Ele piscou os olhos quando a luz tênue inundou a escuridão, e ele viu a turva forma de um braço, puxando as cortinas, um ombro, o brilho da luz sobre os cabelos louros.

Draco.

"Malfoy?" Harry murmurou, protegendo os olhos contra a luz súbita. "O que –?"

"Eu preciso falar com você," disse Draco, soando terrivelmente determinado.

Harry procurou por seus óculos sobre o criado-mudo, e os colocou. Imediatamente, o mundo ganhou foco, e viu Draco situando-se acima dele, segurando as cortinas da cama com uma mão, sua expressão determinada e sombria. E atrás dele – por trás dele, era Hermione. Ela tinha os braços ao redor dela como se ela estivesse com frio, e seu cabelo tinha caído para a frente, quase escondendo sua expressão.

Harry ouviu sua própria voz como se viesse de longe. "Eu não vou falar com você com ela aqui," disse ele, e sacudiu seu queixo em direção à Hermione.

Draco olhou exasperado. "Potter..."

Mas Hermione parecia meramente ferida. Ela olhou para Harry como se ele tivesse dado um tapa nela, depois olhou rapidamente para longe. Harry sentiu uma sensação amarga de triunfo horrível, que foi embora tão rapidamente quanto chegou, deixando-o sentir-se doente e mal. Algo o cutucou na parte traseira de sua mente, então, e ele sabia que era Draco, tentando pensar para ele como havia tentado fazer durante toda a noite. Harry ignorou. Ele não queria ninguém em sua cabeça agora.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse," ele murmurou.

Draco abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Hermione interrompeu. "Tudo bem," disse ela, e sua voz estava um pouco estridente de tensão. "Se esse é o jeito que tem que ser para você ouvir, Harry – Eu vou."

"Hermione –" Draco começou, mas ela tinha ido embora, virando-se rapidamente, e Harry ouviu o suave som dos passos dela enquanto ela caminhava silenciosamente. A porta do dormitório abriu e fechou, e quando ela fechou Harry estremeceu, sentindo como se algo afiado tivesse sido retirado de seu coração.

"Idiota," disse Draco, exasperado. "Para que você teve que fazer isso?"

"Você não entenderia," disse Harry num sussurro feroz. Ele olhou para as formas aglomeradas em outras camas – parecia que Neville, Dino e Simas estavam conseguindo dormir apesar de tudo isso. "Ninguém nunca te traiu."

"Ah, besteira," disse Draco sucintamente. "Meu pai tentou me matar – lembre-se? Se você realmente quiser jogar no Whinging Sweepstakes, aí está."

"Não é a mesma coisa," Harry disse com uma voz amarga, sabendo muito bem que ele estava sendo um completo babaca sobre isso. "Enfim, eu não quero falar sobre isso."

"É muito ruim." A voz de Draco era plana. "Porque há algo que você precisa ouvir."

"Apenas me deixe em paz."

"Não. Eu não vou fazer isso." Draco estendeu a mão e pegou o braço de Harry. "Você vem comigo –"

_"Eu disse para me deixar em paz!"_ Harry puxou seu braço fora do alcance de Draco, e quando ele o fez, o copo de água na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama tremia, tremia, e voou para fora da mesa, batendo no muro de pedra. Ele quebrou, espalhando vidro e água em todas as direções. Harry olhou para Draco. "Olha o que você me fez fazer," acrescentou ele, com uma fúria ilógica.

"Harry?" Era a voz irlandesa suave de Simas, falando de outra cama. Harry virou a cabeça e viu que os três outros meninos da sala estavam agora acordados, sentados e olhando. "Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem," disse Harry amargamente.

Simas interrompeu, parecendo atordoado. "Será que é o Malfoy ali?"

"Não, Finnigan," disse Draco, com a voz caindo em sarcasmo. "É o Papai Noel e suas doze renas minúsculas. Vocês todos foram tão bons meninos, eu decidi trazer-lhe os seus presentes mais cedo."

"Eu não acredito nisso," disse Dino Thomas, sua voz embargada de sono. "Como, diabos, ele entrou em nosso dormitório?"

"Aparentemente, ele desceu pela chaminé," disse Simas sombriamente. "O que você acha de o colarmos para subir de volta por ela?"

"Experimente e eu vou quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo," disse Draco com uma voz suave e mortal. Ele ainda não tinha se virado para olhar Simas, mas Harry podia dizer pela súbita mudança na sua postura de que ele era muito atento aos movimentos dos três rapazes atrás dele. "Potter... venha comigo. Precisamos conversar."

Harry olhou para a mão estendida de Draco, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

Draco olhou profundamente exasperado. "Ok, tudo bem." Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Você pediu por isso... Ron," disse ele, com a voz muito firme "não está agora, e nunca esteve, dormindo com Hermione."

Um silêncio atordoado. Dino. Neville e Simas olharam com a boca aberta, congelando em uma expressão que em outras circunstâncias, teria sida muito engraçada. Harry ficou onde estava, sentado na cama, congelado. Estranhamente, Neville, falando das profundezas de sua cama, foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

"Eu não estou dormindo com Hermione também. Isso é notícia?"

"Ah, foda-se o inferno, Longbottom," disse Draco, mas o lado de sua boca se contraiu. Ele abaixou a voz, e falou novamente: "Potter...?"

Harry estremeceu uma vez, violentamente, ao som de seu nome, sem ser capaz de impedir isso. As próximas palavras que ele falou saíram de sua boca sem que ele sequer pensasse sobre elas. "Eu não acredito em você," disse ele.

"_O quê?_" Draco parecia atordoado – Harry teve uma sensação de que ele havia estado preparado para uma série de reações, mas não esta. "Como você pode –"

"Você disse o que você veio para dizer," Harry disse. "E eu não acredito em você. Agora vá embora."

Draco ficou branco, depois duas manchas vermelhas apareceram nas maçãs de seu rosto. Seus olhos brilharam. "Não até você ouvir."

"Eu não estou interessado."

Draco se moveu tão rapidamente que Harry não teve tempo de se afastar: a mão de Draco disparou e fechou em torno do braço de Harry, empurrando-o para fora da cama sem nenhuma cerimônia, girando em torno dele, e arremessando-o ao chão. Harry bateu no chão alastrado, a respiração arfou para fora dele. "Você," disse Draco, respirando com dificuldade e olhando para Harry como se ele nunca o tivesse visto antes "você é um total – um total – eu não acho que uma palavra sequer já foi inventada para descrever o que você é, mas você é isso. E um total, um total isso. Você não está me _ouvindo_? Você não ouviu o que eu disse? Não te interessa o que você está fazendo – a ela, a todos?"

Harry não teve a chance de responder. De repente, Simas estava entre eles, tendo mudado tão rapidamente de lugar que era como se tivesse aparatado até lá. Ele encarou Draco, parecendo furioso. "Como você ousa estourar aqui desse jeito, Malfoy," disse ele. "Você está tentando ser engraçado?"

Os olhos de Draco arrastão lentamente sobre Simas, indo de cima a baixo com um olhar de descrença divertida. "Pelo menos eu _posso_ ser engraçado quando eu tento, seu pequeno verme tedioso," disse ele. "Agora, se você não se importa, isso não lhe diz respeito."

"Isso me diz sim," disse Simas. "Este é o _nosso_ dormitório, a nossa casa, e Harry é meu amigo e eu acredito que ele lhe disse para ir embora. Traduzido para a Sonserina que significa: 'Vá tomar no c*, estúpido bastardo." Ele deu um passo ameaçador para a frente. "Entendeu?"

"Finnigan, você perde uma combate de inteligência para um recheado de iguana," disse Draco, parecendo cansado. "Se você quiser me bater, me bata. Mas partir para tentativas de réplica. É doloroso."

A boca de Simas contraiu-se. Então, ele arregaçou as mangas – um gesto quase singular – e começou a caminhar em direção a Draco. Draco manteve os braços em seus lados, seus olhos ainda em Harry. Ele usava uma expressão de desapego divertido. Ele não ia bater em Simas de volta, obviamente. Mesmo sem ser capaz de ler a mente de Draco, Harry poderia dizer o que Draco estava pensando – este era o dormitório de Harry, o lugar dele, a responsabilidade dele de fazer algo. Draco não planejava fazer qualquer coisa.

Harry suspirou. Sentia-se subitamente esgotado, cansaço brotando dentro dele como sangue jorrando de um corte aberto. "Deixe ele em paz, Simas," disse ele calmamente, e se sentou.

Simas, olhando espantado, meio que virou para olhar para ele. "O quê?"

"Eu disse que deixá-lo em paz," disse Harry em um tom morto de cansaço. Ele olhou para Simas e Simas fez uma tomada dupla, como se o que ele visse na expressão de Harry o chocasse. "Ele tem o direito de estar aqui."

"Então você quer falar com ele?" Seamus perguntou, baixinho.

Harry assentiu. "Sim. Eu acho que eu quero."

Draco sorriu: um arrogante e grande sorriso. "Nesse caso..."

Harry começou a ficar de pé. "Nós podemos ir para a sala comunal _–_"

"Não." Era Neville. "Haverá pessoas lá." Ele olhou para Dino, e então em Simas. "Nós vamos."

Dino olhou irritado. " Nós vamos?"

"Sim," disse Neville, e lançou um aguçado olhar de esguelha para Harry. "Admito que não sei o que está acontecendo, mas é obviamente importante. Então vamos, e nós voltaremos mais tarde."

"Nós vamos?" disse Dino novamente, agora soando melancólico.

"Sim, nós iremos," disse Neville com firmeza, e se apoderou de Dino pela parte traseira de seu pijama, e o levou até a porta. Depois de um momento, Simas, tendo estado observando como se considerasse Draco e Harry, seguiu-os. Os três saíram, e a porta se fechou atrás deles.

"Típico," disse Draco, virando-se para Harry. "Nenhum sonserino iria desistir de uma noite de sono apenas para seu companheiro de dormitório poder resolver seus problemas pessoais."

"Não importa," disse Harry, ainda sentindo-se muito cansado, "só me diga o que diabos você veio aqui para me dizer, e vá embora."

"Eu já lhe disse," disse Draco, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, "e você não acreditou em mim."

"Porque eu –"

"O que," Draco continuou como se Harry não tivesse falado, "considerando que eu sou a única pessoa no mundo que não poderia mentir para você, é uma irônica maldição."

Harry fez uma pausa. Havia um tom de amargura na voz aguda de Draco que Harry raramente tinha ouvido lá. "Como," começou ele, e parou de novo – algo parecia ter travado na garganta dele – "como você sabe que eles não – que não é verdade?"

Draco suspirou, e olhou para Harry. Se Harry estivesse em outro estado de espírito, ele teria percebido o quão cansado e deformado o outro garoto parecia: seus olhos estavam nadando em ocos de azul e havia linhas escuras de tensão em sua boca. "Eu posso te dizer então você vai ter que acreditar em mim –"

"Não. Não. Eu não quero ninguém na minha cabeça."

"Tudo bem, então." Draco sentou-se no baú, ao pé da cama de Harry. "Eu sei porque eu vi por mim mesmo, certo? Vi Ron com a garota que ele pensava que era Hermione. Claro, não era Hermione. Sabe como eu sei? Porque a Hermione real estava em pé ao meu lado na hora." Draco deu um latido curto de riso e olhou para o teto. "Você honestamente achou que ela faria isso com você?" perguntou ele. "Você honestamente achou que ela iria querer fazer isso?"

Harry olhou para ele, mas ele estava ouvindo a voz de Ron em sua cabeça. _Eu estou apaixonado por Hermione, e ela está apaixonada por mim_. "E você tem tanta certeza..."

"Claro que eu tenho certeza. Eu te disse porque eu tenho certeza. Estou absolutamente, totalmente certo. Rony foi transar com alguém, mas não é e nunca foi Hermione. Alguém está jogando truques sangrentos contra todos vocês, isso eu posso te prometer. Agora você acredita em mim?"

Harry olhou para suas mãos, e não disse nada. Ele se perguntou quando tinha começado a roer as unhas novamente. Mordidas certamente estavam, as cutículas até estavam sangrentas. Ele curvou os dedos em proteção contra as palmas das mãos.

A voz de Draco estava apertada. "Potter? Por que eu iria mentir?"

"Você talvez iria," disse Harry. "Se ela lhe pediu para fazer isso."

O estrondo da chicotada de raiva do outro garoto atingiu Harry como um golpe, mesmo que ele houvesse fechado sua mente da melhor forma que pôde. Ele recuou a medida que a voz interior de Draco cortou seus pensamentos. _E eu mentiria se você me pedisse? É isso o que eu faço – mentir a mando de outros? Tenho tão pouca vontade própria?_

"Não." Harry ficou de pé, com as mãos em punhos ao seu lado.

_Eu estou lhe dizendo o que eu vi! A garota que ele pensava que era Hermione, não era Hermione. Eu não sei quem era –_

"Pare com isso!"

Draco quase foi derrubado para fora do baú, exasperado. "Eu estou te dizendo! Eu vi por mim mesmo! Por que você não pode ouvir? Não é isso que você quer ouvir?"

"É exatamente o que eu quero ouvir!" Harry gritou de volta. "É por isso que eu não posso ouvir!" Ele girou para longe de Draco, e encarou a parede. Houve um aperto no peito, como se algo estivesse comprimindo sua respiração. Um grito de raiva foi pressionando de encontro ao interior de sua caixa torácica, sufocando-o, lutando para sair. "Eu não acredito nisso," disse ele. "Eu não posso acreditar nisto. Eu não acredito em mais nada."

"Ela nunca mentiria para você –"

"Ele o fez, então." Harry ficou onde estava, olhando para a parede. "E quanto a Ron?"

Houve um longo silêncio. Quando Draco falou, finalmente, foi em voz baixa. "Eu sinto muito por isso, Harry."

Harry observou, vagamente, o uso de seu nome. Ele supunha que deveria fazê-lo sentir-se mais amável com Draco. Isso não aconteceu. A raiva estava começando a se chocar contra o interior de sua cabeça, em ondas rítmicas como o oceano batendo contra a costa. "Você realmente não pensou sobre isso, não é," Harry disse em um meio sussurro sibilante. "Você nunca sequer tentou gostar dele, ou tratá-lo gentilmente, nem mesmo por minha causa. Aposto que tudo isso faz você _feliz_." Ele virou-se então, e olhou para Draco, que tinha adquirido uma cor parecida com fiz e olhava horrorizado. "Como é que eu vou acreditar no que você diz, quando você nunca deixe-se acreditar que ela faria isso – nem por um segundo. Porque você poderia suportar vê-la comigo, mas você nunca poderia suportar vê-la com Ron. Talvez você até goste dela estar comigo, porque é o mais próximo que você vai estar com ela. Mas Ron, você sempre o odiou, você sempre achou que ele estava abaixo de você – você sempre achou que - ela ficaria suja, se ela deixasse Ron tocá-la – admita! Admita que você se sentiu dessa maneira! – e quem sabe se você não tivesse, talvez se eu não tivesse te deixado tratá-lo assim, ele não teria se sentido como se eu não fosse mais amigo dele! Como se eu tivesse escolhido você ao invés dele. E eu nunca escolhi você, Malfoy – eu nunca escolhi! Seja lá o que for que exista entre nós, ele foi forçado em mim – eu nunca quis isso!"

Sua voz quebrou no meio da mensagem, e rachou, embora ele não estivesse chorando. Ele sentiu um triunfo desolador. Ele havia sido ferido, e terrivelmente. Ele queria machucar alguém de volta. E a julgar pela forma como Draco recuou longe dele, ele estava conseguindo fazer isso. "Eu nunca tive uma escolha," disse ele, novamente, duramente – e então parou, olhando para o outro menino. Os olhos de Draco eram enormes em seu rosto branco, enormes e assustados. Ele parecia muito com uma criança que havia alcançado a mão de um pai, apenas para ser golpeado para fora sem nenhuma explicação. E Harry ficou em silêncio, percebendo de repente que tinha ferido Draco quase tanto como ele havia sido ferido a si mesmo. Mais até, talvez. O sentimento de satisfação desapareceu instantaneamente. "Malfoy, eu –"

Mas Draco estava de pé, afastando a mão estendida de Harry. "Foda-se você, então, Potter," ele disse, sua voz uma adaga serrilhada de gelo. "Você queria que eu te deixasse em paz? Considere-se deixado. Fique aqui e apodreça, por tudo que me importa. Arruine a vida de todos. Arruine a sua própria –" Ele parou, como se ele não pudesse olhar para Harry mais – girou sobre seus calcanhares, foi até a porta e saiu, batendo-a com força atrás dele.

* * *

"Gina, eu tenho que falar com você."

Ela olhou por cima do Calças Apaixonadas, e para sua surpresa viu Simas, descendo escadaria dos meninos. Ele estava vestindo um casaco escuro, jogado sobre um par vermelho e branco de pijama listrado. Seus pés estavam descalços.

Ela colocou seu livro sobre a mesa ao lado dela. "Simas... o que está fazendo acordado?"

"Ei." Ele sentou ao lado dela, e num gesto muito incomum, pôs uma mão em seu pulso. Ela olhou para ele com surpresa. Seus olhos azuis escuros perceberam um olhar, perturbado e ansioso. A luz do fogo atrás dele transformou as pontas de seus cabelos claros em uma franja de ouro amarelo: uma fraca auréola. "Eu entrei no seu quarto, você sabe e... acordei Elizabeth e Ashley. Elas disseram que você estava aqui, lendo."

"E aqui estou," disse ela. "O que está acontecendo, Simas? Você está me assustando."

Ele disse a ela.

Em algum lugar no meio da explicação, o Calças Aáixonadas caiu de seu colo e bateu no chão com um estrondo. Ginny ficou onde estava, presa ao chão, olhando para Simas com um espanto horrível. "Como..." murmurou finalmente. "Como você sabe?"

"Esbarrei com Hermione no corredor quando saí," disse ele. "Ela explicou... ela me pediu para explicar isso para você." Ele mordeu o lábio. "Ginny..."

Ela arrancou-lhe o pulso para fora do seu alcance. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Não posso acreditar! É – é – é tão injusto!"

Simas olhou para ela com surpresa. "Injusto?"

"Todo mundo se apaixona por Hermione! Todo mundo!" Gina pulou da cadeira, pegou o atiçador que ela estava usando para agitar o fogo, e arremessou-o na lareira. Ele bateu no metal com um som estridente, e saltou para fora. Simas estremeceu. "Primeiro Harry, Draco, então, agora o meu próprio irmão..." Ela girou sobre Simas, que foi afundado na poltrona, olhando para ela. "Quem é o próximo? Você?"

Simas olhou justificadamente assustado. "Eu não estou apaixonado por Hermione."

Gina colocou as mãos nos quadris. Ela percebeu que estava sendo ridícula, mas não parecia capaz de evitar. "Por que não?"

"Por que não?" Simas parecia ainda mais assustado. "Porque eu não estou!"

"Isso não é uma resposta!" ela retrucou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Simas olhou exasperado. "Eu não sei, Gina... ela é a namorada de Harry, não é?"

"Bem, ela não é bonita?" Gina exigiu.

"É claro que ela é bonita. "

"Ela não é legal?"

"Ela é, nisto," Seamus respondeu, com um lampejo de um sorriso.

"E ela não é inteligente?"

"É claro que ela é inteligente... é um pouco intimidante, na verdade."

"Ah, então é por isso que você gosta de mim? Porque eu não sou tão inteligente?" Gina se enfureceu. "Porque eu não o intimido?"

Simas olhou aterrorizado. "Não, não em todos –"

"Bem, então o quê? Há algo de errado com ela?"

Simas lançou um olhar em direção as escadas. "Acho que vou voltar para o dormitório," disse ele. "Pode haver vidro voando ao redor, mas é um pouco mais tranquilo lá em cima."

Gina bateu o pé. "Então, qual é o problema com ela, então? Não é boa o suficiente para você?"

"Que? Não há nada há de errado com ela, Gina –"

"Por que você não está apaixonado por ela, então? "

Simas, finalmente, perdeu a paciência. "Porque não!" ele gritou. "Eu estou apaixonado por você!"

Gina olhou para ele. Ele olhou para trás, olhando espantado, como se ele não pudesse acreditar no que tinha acabado de dizer. Nem Gina poderia acreditar. Ela sonhava em ter um menino que lhe dissesse isso. Que menina da idade dela não sonhava? Mas nunca tinha sido assim em sua mente – as palavras nunca tinha sido gritadas – os olhos fitando os dela nunca tinham sido azuis. O azul é a cor dos olhos de seus irmãos: a cor da firmeza, confiança e carinho, não de paixão, amor ou romantismo. Ela pensou de repente e irrelevantemente em Tom. Ela não conseguia mais lembrar a cor de seus olhos, embora soubessem que não tinham sido azuis. Eles tinham sido verdes... ou então eles haviam sido cinza, e é por isso que ela amava olhos cinzentos, a cor amarga e fria que diz tão pouco e escondeu-se tanto?

"Ah," disse ela em meio ao silêncio. "Simas, eu..."

A voz dela sumiu. Ele estava sentado, olhando para ela muito firmemente, com as mãos em seu colo. A luz do fogo jogou sombras sobre a sua recém remendada, pele pálida e ferida, o nariz forte em linha reta, o arco levemente sardento das maçãs de seu rosto. Ele era bonito como os heróis de livros de figuras eram – ele parecia como se devesse estar matando um dragão com uma mão, e carregando uma donzela desmaiada na outra. E, no entanto a sua beleza não a tocava – não da forma como o olhar de príncipe-melancólico de Harry a havia tocado uma vez, ou a beleza de anjo caído do céu de Draco, ou Tom...

Ela sacudiu os pensamentos sobre Tom. "Oh," ela disse de novo, suavemente, e então, para sua própria e grande surpresa, ela acrescentou, "eu tenho que ir encontrá-lo."

Os olhos de Simas se arregalaram. "Encontrar quem? Harry?"

"Não – meu irmão."

"Gina –"

"Eu não posso agora, Simas," ela interrompeu. "Eu preciso encontrar Ron."

Simas assentiu com a cabeça sem olhar para ela. "Eu o vi subir as escadas de volta e ir para o seu quarto."

"Como é que ele parecia? Ele estava bem?"

"Bem? – não," disse ele, e então sua expressão alterou-se. "Ele parecia bastante devastado. Mas, fisicamente, sim, ele parecia bem."

Ela suspirou – em relevo, com medo, em desespero, ela não sabia. Ela foi até Simas então, e beijou a bochecha dele, e ele deixou. Mas ele não olhou para ela. "Obrigada," disse ela.

Ele não respondeu, e Gina não ficou para lhe perguntar porque. Ela foi direto para a escadaria dos meninos, todos os seus pensamentos agora focados em seu irmão.

* * *

Draco desceu os degraus da frente do castelo e saiu pelo caminho de neve, sem olhar para onde estava indo. Ele tremia, mas não parou de andar – era uma noite gelada, e ele não havia trazido sua capa. Jogando a cabeça para trás, ele olhou para o céu – este se arqueava em preto e prata acima, o luar um grito cor de aço chovendo fragmentos de luz sobre a neve. Pela primeira vez no dia, havia nuvens: pesados blocos, que pareciam prestes a colidir uns com os outros. Ele se perguntou se isso significava que ia nevar novamente em breve.

Ele tinha chegado ao fim do caminho, onde o campo de quadribol ficava, e desviou-se bruscamente para a direita, ao lado da Floresta Proibida. Uma parte dele sabia que ele estava seguindo uma rota que Rhysenn tinha definido para ele, que muitas vezes tinha seguido para encontrá-la. Ele não pensou sobre o porque ele ia da seguinte forma: ele queria ficar sozinho, ele queria estar longe do castelo, e ele queria... o que ele queria?

Ele estava no muro baixo, agora, que corria perpendicular à margem da floresta. Ele saltou sobre ele e caiu do outro lado, silencioso como um gato na neve profunda. Ali era onde ele havia a encontrado todas aquelas semanas atrás, naquela noite ele havia colidido em Harry e eles já tinham ido ficar bêbados em Hogsmeade. Suas botas afundaram até os tornozelos na neve quando ele deu alguns passos em frente na clareira, e fez uma pausa. Ele ficou lá por um momento, ofegante em lufadas de ar gelado, tentando acalmar as batidas de seu coração. Não havia havia forma de ele saber, mas os mesmos pensamentos que tinha passado na mente de Harry mais cedo, no escuro, estavam passando na de Draco agora. Dentro dele, também, havia o mesmo leão em uma corrente, e seu rugido era alto em seus ouvidos. O controle de ferro havia sido ensinado desde que ele era uma criança – horas gastas trancadas em lugares escuros, esperando por seu pai, horas gastas em silêncio forçado, sem falar. Sobre suas emoções, ele tinha colocado sua própria vontade, como barras de aço pesado, mantendo tudo contido. E ainda... ele visualizou por um momento as barras de aço arrebentarem, a raiva e tristeza dentro dele se libertar, como se ele pudesse derrubar as árvores com a força de sua raiva, quebrar o mundo ao meio.

Mas é claro que ele não poderia fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, não na realidade. Em vez disso, como uma criança petulante, ele atirou-se de face para baixo na neve, e enterrou a cabeça nos braços.

O frio o perfurou instantaneamente; a neve congelou seu corpo, suas mãos. Ignorou-o, ouvindo sua própria voz em seus ouvidos. Fique aqui e apodreça, eu não me importo. Arruine a vida de todos. Arruine a sua própria!

Era melhor, ainda, do que ouvir as coisas que Harry lhe tinha dito. Coisas horríveis. Não que ninguém nunca tivesse arremessado insultos nele antes, mas era pior, vindo de Harry. Especialmente depois de que ele suspeitou de que Harry estava certo sobre a maior parte do que ele tinha dito.

"Draco?" disse uma voz em seu ouvido. "O que você está fazendo? Você caiu de uma árvore?"

Ele conhecia aquela voz. Ele supunha que ele não deveria ser surpresa que ela estivesse aqui, mas ele enterrou a cabeça mais ainda nos braços de qualquer maneira, querendo que ela fosse embora.

Ela não foi. "Pobre menino," ela disse, com a voz alegre, divertida. Sua respiração fez cócegas nas costas de seu pescoço, e quando ela voltou a falar seu tom era teatral. "Como caíste do céu, ó Lúcifer, filho da manhã?"

Draco suspirou e virou de costas. Rhysenn estava ajoelhada em cima dele, seu cabelo caído em cascatas, uma tenda de seda preta ao redor dos dois. Ela estava sem capa, seus ombros nus e brancos sob o luar. Draco cuspiu a neve fora de sua boca, e se sentou. "Estou longe de ser um anjo," disse ele.

"Talvez uma caído do céu," disse ela, e sorriu. "Agora levante-se."

Ela ficou parada, em um farfalhar de seda, e ele ficou de pé também, principalmente porque ele não queria que ela parada sobre ele. Ele tinha razão, ela não usava casaco, ou qualquer cobertura contra o frio. Ela estava vestida de preto, com cabelos negros soltos pelas costas. Seus pés, onde o vestido preto terminou, estavam descalços na neve, e onde ela andou, eles não deixaram marcas por trás deles. O corpete de seu vestido era rigidamente espartilhado e acima dele os seios e os ombros eram muito brancos.

"Vai nevar," disse ela. "Por que você me chamou aqui, quando vai nevar?"

Ele olhou para ela, respirando com dificuldade, como se ele tivesse sido executado – ele estava exausto. "Eu não me chamei você aqui," disse ele.

"Eu ouvi você chorando por mim." Ela fez uma pirueta, saia voando para fora, e de repente sua roupa tinha mudado - agora ela estava vestindo uma roupa de empregada francesa, com meia arrastão, um espanador e um boné. "Eu vim assim que pude."

Draco piscou para ela, e deu um passo para trás. "Então você veio aqui para me ajudar?"

Ela baixou os olhos. "Claro que eu vim."

"Ótimo. Eu sei exatamente o que você pode fazer para me ajudar, então." Ela olhou interrogativamente. "Você pega as mensagens do meu pai, para mim," disse ele. "Eu sei que você faz. Agora eu quero que você leve uma mensagem de volta."

"De volta?" ela riu. "Eu não levo as mensagens de volta."

"Você vai levar essa," disse ele, e havia algo em sua voz que a fez olhar para ele bruscamente. "Diga a ele," Draco disse, "diga ao Lorde das Trevas, e meu pai também, que eu sei que eles têm algo a ver com o que aconteceu esta noite. Eles fizeram isso. E eu vou descobrir o porquê, e como, e eles vão lamentar o que fizeram. Eles vão lamentar o que fizeram com os meus amigos." Ele fez uma pausa. "Vou fazê-los pagar por isso."

Rhysenn sorriu friamente. "Mais alguma coisa para o discurso?" perguntou ela. "Você pode adicionar um pouco sobre afogá-los em seu próprio sangue, ou algumas coisas sobre a vingança fria – até você, é claro."

A voz de Draco foi cortante. "Não, eu acho que está bom como está, obrigado."

"É apenas uma longa lista de ameaças não especificadas," disse Rhysenn, parecendo desapontado. "Honestamente, se você pudesse acrescentar algo sobre arrancar suas colunas vertebrais, ou assá-los sobre um fogo eterno, alto e com lava derretida..."

"Não," disse Draco com frieza.

"Ah, tudo bem." Rhysenn parecia aborrecida. "Mas é uma mensagem muito chata, se você quer minha opinião."

"A única coisa que eu quero menos do que eu quero sua opinião, é a sífilis", disse Draco agradavelmente.

"Bem, seu pai não vai gostar."

"Tudo bem. Eu não gosto dele."

"Mas ele é seu pai."

"Sim, ele é," observou Draco. "É como eu sempre digo. De todas as minhas relações, a que eu mais gosto é o sexo, e a que menos gosto é meu pai."

Rhysenn amuou. "Você está muito desagradável hoje," disse ela.

"O que, você não achou que foi engraçado? Eu pensei que fosse um pouco engraçado. Tudo bem, a entrega foi um pouco fora, mas marque isso até a temperatura de congelamento."

"Foi uma criancice," ela estalou. "Por que você está em um humor tão ruim?"

"Eu tive um dia difícil," Draco disse com firmeza. "E você, com sua ridícula –" ele fez um gesto vago e irritado em sua direção – "_roupa_, quero dizer para que diabos você precisa de um espanador, está dez graus abaixo de zero aqui fora e _não há nada para tirar a poeira_!"

Ela parecia irritada. "Eu suponho que você gostaria mais se eu usava um saco de batatas?"

"Conhecendo você, seria um saco de batatas que fosse possível olhar através."

Ela revirou os olhos. "Bem, então. Há sempre a roupa que eu usaria para encantar seu amigo grifinório. Prefere tranças e meias joelho elevado?"

Draco deu um latido curto do riso. "Como você sabe o que Harry prefere?"

Seus lábios enrolaram. "Basta olhar para a namorada dele," disse ela suavemente. "sapatos de selim, blusas de lã, saias curtas de lã. Uma pequena menina. Então eu espero que seja o que ele quer."

O coração de Draco bateu duro e repugnante contra a gaiola de suas costelas. Nunca lhe ocorreu que ela teria visto Hermione, ou notado. Mas, claro, ela notou. "E quanto a mim?" ele perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto. "O que eu quero?"

Ela sorriu. "Só o que você não pode ter."

"Isso explica porque eu não quero que você, então."

"Oh, muito engraçado." Ela riu e sacudiu os cabelos para trás. "Você sofre," disse ela, "eu sinto isso. Talvez você seja um tolo em rejeitar o conforto que eu poderia lhe oferecer."

Ele olhou para ela, então, tão calculadamente quanto pôde, e ela olhou de volta através de seus olhos de forma estranha, e cinzentos, como eram os seus próprios. Era estranho como ela poderia parecer bastante comum em alguns ângulos, mesmo feia, e de outros, tão bonita que, apesar de sua aversão a ela pôde sentir sua própria consciência de sua greve de beleza através dele como uma nota musical soava através das profundezas do sono. "Você não me oferece nada," disse ele. "Você nunca tentou comigo, não como tentou com Harry. Porque não?"

Ela se afastou dele. "Você está insultado?"

"Não." Era verdade. "Só por curiosidade."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Por que você acha?"

"Acho que meu pai lhe disse para ficar longe de mim," disse ele. "Aparentemente, Harry é outro assunto."

"O que eu escolhi fazer com Harry, ou ele comigo, dificilmente é da sua conta," disse ela suavemente.

"Eu não acho que ele está escolhendo nada," Draco disse sem rodeios. "Se ele estivesse, ele não iria para perto de você. E o que você quer dele?"

"Talvez eu só goste dele," disse ela com outro sorriso.

"O virgem de dezessete anos, com pernas de frango magro? Duvido."

Rhysenn deu uma gargalhada, e sentou-se, ainda graciosamente, na neve. Como ela se sentou, a saia curta caiu longe das coxas, permitindo que Draco visse, distraidamente, que ela estava usando uma quente calcinha rosa. Por outro lado, ele acreditava que isto poderia ter sido pior, ela poderia ter vindo vestindo sem calcinha. "Harry é virgem?" disse ela. "Ah, isso é impagável."

Draco de repente se perguntou se isso supostamente seria uma espécie de segredo. Então ele perguntou se era mesmo verdade. Ele sempre assumiu, mas... "Eu realmente não sei," disse ele, um pouco tenso, sentindo de alguma forma que ele havia perdido terreno aqui. "Eu estava adivinhando."

"Essa namoradinha de seu uso não deve ser muito mais," disse Rhysenn, e houve um desprezo na voz dela que era como se tirassem um parafuso de gelo de sua espinha.

"Deixe-a fora dessa", disse ele, num tom cortante. "Na verdade, deixe ambos fora disso. Fique longe de Harry a partir de agora."

"Mas eu gosto dele."

"Não, você não gosta. Você só quer uma coisa dele. Bem, muito ruim. Ele já sofreu bastante."

"Oh, eu não sei," disse ela, inclinando a cabeça para trás como se ela fosse tomar banho à luz da lua. "Eu acho que você o subestima. Todo o poder que é inexplorado, é atrativo. E empiricamente, é claro – aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo. Ele é muito atraente por seus próprios méritos."

"Isso é ótimo," disse Draco. "Eu queria dizer o que eu disse. Fique longe dele."

"Não me diga que você não pode vê-lo," disse Rhysenn, traçando linhas na neve com um dedo do pé nu. "Eu gostei muito de assistir vocês dois brigando agora... toda aquela deliciosa tensão. Diga-me que você não gostou de ser rude com ele um pouco."

Draco olhou para ela como se tivesse brotado um sexto dedo nela. "Você é uma mulher muito estranha."

Ela encolheu os ombros voluptuosamente. "Você gosta dele," disse ela, "então por que não?"

"Eu –" Draco gaguejou, depois parou. "Você realmente não entende as pessoas, não é?" ele disse, parecendo cansado. "Você nunca teve uma emoção humana, ou foi apenas há tanto tempo que você esqueceu?"

Uma cintilação estranha entrou e saiu atrás de seus olhos, e por um momento ela olhou quase com raiva. Então, sua expressão suavizou-se em um meio sorriso zombeteiro. "Eu diria que Lúcio teria lhe dito que dificilmente é educado mencionar a idade de uma senhora dessa forma," disse ela.

"Ele disse que eu não deveria mencionar a idade de uma senhora, com certeza," disse Draco, finalmente farto. "Eu não me lembrar dele dizendo nada sobre cadelas demônio do inferno."

Ela saltou a seus pés, seus olhos piscando. "Como você ousa," ela disse, e encolheu - de repente, ela parecia uma torre em cima dele, seus olhos piscando, seu cabelo batido por um vento invisível. Ela veio em sua direção e foi necessário todo o seu auto-controle para não se afastar. "Criança estúpida," disse ela, e seu rosto tinha assumido o olhar estreito de uma predatória veela. "Estúpido, impaciente e pequeno garoto."

"Eu não sou uma criança," disse ele com veemência.

"Oh, você é," disse ela. "Tão dolorosamente jovem, e é por isso que é tão triste," e ela tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos longas e estreitas, não parecendo triste de qualquer modo. Ele não se afastou – não poderia afastar-se. "Você está com frio?" ela sussurrou, e sua respiração agitava o cabelo nas têmporas. "Não agora, mas sempre? Você acorda congelando de pesadelos que você não se lembra? A sua respiração sai a curto, seu coração dói quando você respira? A sua visão começa a diluir-se?" Sua mão deslizou para a ponta do queixo dele, e ela soltou seu rosto, até que ele encontrou seu olhar cinzento com o seu próprio. "Meu doente e lindo menino anjo," disse ela, e sua voz era como prata líquida. "Bonito demais para ficar louco ou cego, e morrer por isso... mas isto está longe de parar, agora."Ouvir

"Morrer de quê?" Draco disse, e ele ouviu a nota de pânico cego em sua própria voz. "O que está longe de parar?"

Ela tirou as mãos do rosto dele e se afastou. "Se você não consegue imaginar, você irá saber em breve," disse ela, sorrindo como um anjo diabólico.

_O que há de errado comigo? queria perguntar-lhe: Estou doente? E quão doente estou?_ – mas ele sabia que se ele fizesse, ela iria responder provocadoramente, com mais perguntas, por isso ao invés disso ele virou-se e deu alguns passos para longe dela. Parecia-lhe que o horizonte tinha clareado, uma fita azul pálido estanho apareceu entre a terra preta e as nuvens mais negras em cima. "Por favor, deixe-o em paz," disse ele, finalmente, sem olhar para ela. "Deixem-nos em paz."

Ele esperou, mas ela não respondeu. Quando ele finalmente virou, ela – como ele havia imaginado – tinha ido embora; sob seus pés não havia nenhuma marca na neve pelo local onde ela havia andado.

* * *

"_Mundungus_," disse ele, e abriu a porta retrato. Draco fez uma pausa para admirar a ironia do fato de que agora ele sabia a senha da Grifinória. Anos atrás, ele teria pago galeões para saber isso. Agora, parecia trivial.

Ele entrou na sala comunal e o retrato se fechou atrás dele. O quarto não estava vazio: alguém estava de pé ao longo de uma das poltronas estofadas, aparentemente colocando algo no bolso. Ele soube imediatamente que era Gina, antes mesmo de ela virar, sabia desde o cabelo vermelho flamejante que estava agora enrolado em um coque na parte de trás da cabeça dela. Mechas onduladas escaparam e caíram ao redor de seu rosto como laberadas de fogo. Ela parecia aflita. "Draco, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Encantado em vê-la também," respondeu ele. "Pijama legal."

Ela olhou para seu pijama de flanela de gatinho, e puxou seu robe ao redor dela. "Onde está o Harry?" disse ela.

"Não tenho a menor idéia," disse Draco. "Não me importo também."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, então?"

"Vim para ver Hermione," disse Draco, simplesmente. "A menos que você tenha um problema com isso."

Ginny lhe lançou um olhar extremamente superior, como se ele fosse uma criança problemática. "Eu não," disse ela. "Mas talvez Hermione tenha."

Draco olhou para ela de forma restritiva. "Visto que...?"

"Visto que Harry foi falar com ela cerca de meia hora atrás, e ela bateu a porta na cara dele," disse Gina. "Então ele pegou a capa e saiu, e eu não o vi desde então."

"Bom para ela," disse Draco em breve. "A melhor coisa para ele."

Ginny pareceu muito surpresa. "O que diabos você quer dizer com isso?"

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas e caminhou até a lareira. Havia um atiçador de fogo ao lado da lareira; ele se inclinou e pegou, e cutucou tristemente a brasa incandescente com a ponta. "Harry precisa crescer," disse ele. "Ele agiu como um completo idiota, e ele sabe muito bem disso. A única coisa que poderia fazê-lo um pouco cegamente bem neste momento seria se ela o chutasse na escada da frente e ele quicasse em cada degrau."

"Isso soa possivelmente fatal," disse Gina.

"Ah, bem," disse Draco, e empurrou violentamente um carvão. "Você ganha alguns, você perde outros."

Houve um curto silêncio. Draco levantou os olhos para Gina, esperando que ela estivesse com raiva, ou chocada ou sentindo nojo dele. Ao contrário, ela parecia apenas triste. "Acho que ele ficou com raiva de você," disse ela.

"Você poderia dizer que," Draco disse, ouvindo o ácido em sua própria voz. "Ele me acusou de mentir para ele, desprezar o melhor amigo dele, e basicamente causar tudo isso, o que aparentemente fiz por ser um egoísta, arrogante, bastardo e desprezível, sem qualidades que me redimam. Perguntei a ele se havia algo que eu poderia fazer para ajudar, e ele disse que talvez se sinta um pouco melhor se engolisse três quilos de chumbo e me jogasse no lago. Então eu fui embora."

"Ah," disse Gina, pensativa. "O lago está congelado, você sabe."

"Obrigado, eu sempre posso contar em você para cortar o cerne da questão."

Gina empurrou uma mecha do cabelo ruivo que estava em seus olhos, e suspirou. "Eu pensei que você não pudesse mentir para ele," disse ela. "Não... mentalmente."

"Sim, bom," disse Draco, com uma voz plana, "ele me bloqueou. Eu não podia alcançá-lo completamente."

"Ninguém poderia," disse ela com delicadeza, e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. O contato era estranhamente reconfortante, talvez porque ele estivesse tão frio e a mão fosse tão quente. "Você tem que ir encontrá-lo."

"Eu não preciso fazer nada," disse Draco. "Exceto, talvez, voltar para o meu quarto, ficar incrivelmente bêbado com vinho da Arquelândia, e dormir até o meio da próxima semana. Talvez quando eu acordar, o menino que sobreviveu terá resolvido sua vida amorosa diabolicamente complexa sem a minha ajuda."

"Sem a sua ajuda," Gina disse com uma voz calma, "ele estaria morto."

Um sonho apenas meio lembrado tomou conta da cabeça de Draco, e ele riu, mas não era uma risada feliz. "Ele não vai morrer disso. É apenas um coração quebrado."

"Eu não quis dizer isso. Quis dizer todas as outras vezes que salvou a vida dele."

"Bem, eu estou feliz que você as lembre," disse Draco, e sua voz estava mais fria do que a formação de gelo nos vidros. "Porque eu não acho que ele lembre."

"Não seja ridículo."Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

"O que você sabe sobre isso?" Draco disse, e imediatamente se arrependeu de ter dito isso. Ela olhou assustada, depois magoada e, em seguida irritada. Ele não a culpava.

"O que você vai fazer, então?" ela exigiu rispidamente. "Voltar para a cama e ver se você consegue dormir? Eu aposto que você não consegue. Não sabendo que ele está em algum lugar, precisando de você, e você não vai ajudá-lo."

"Ele não precisa de mim," disse Draco. "Eu acho que ele deixou isso muito claro."

Ginny fungou. "Você está com medo," disse ela em um tom superior.

"O que você quer dizer, com medo?"

"Assustado."

"Obrigado. Isso deixa muito claro. Assustado com quê?"

"De sentir alguma coisa," ela retrucou. "Preocupar-se com as pessoas o torna vulnerável, e você odeia isso. Você _precisa_ de Harry, e seja lá o que você pense, ele precisa de você. E ele está sozinho agora, e ele está mais miserável do que jamais esteve em toda a sua vida, e então e daí que ele gritou com você? E daí? Como ele não o tivesse perdoado por algo pior. Quando você foi ferido, quando a flecha te atingiu, eu nunca vi ninguém tão chateado quanto ele. E então ele dormia no chão da enfermaria a noite toda, lembra? Ou não? Então seja lá de onde este mau humor massivo e pretensioso de diva tenha sido inspirado, deixe-o ir. Não importa. Castigue sua criança interior, firme seus lábios, feche os olhos e pense em seu país – não me importo com o que você tem que fazer. Apenas _faça_ isso, e vá lá encontrar Harry, porque eu estou preocupada com ele e você deveria estar também."

Draco olhou para ela de forma restritiva. Ela estava um pouco sem ar agora, e corada, as bochechas rosa brilhante. "Você acabou?" ele perguntou.

Ela ergueu o queixo. "Não parece que eu acabei?"

"É difícil dizer com você. Às vezes você tira um segundo para tomar fôlego".

"Não desta vez," disse ela severamente. "Então você está indo?"

Draco se inclinou para o atiçador contra a lareira, e parou por um momento. "Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Por que você não vai, se você está tão preocupada com ele estar sozinho?"

Gina suspirou. "Porque eu tenho que ficar aqui," disse ela. "Eu na verdade só vim aqui para pegar o meu livro, e depois eu ia voltar e sentar-se com Ron. Eu tenho que cuidar do meu irmão," acrescentou ela, olhando para o livro em suas mãos, e depois se voltou para ele. "E você deveria ir cuidar do seu."

Draco olhou para ela – ela ainda estava com bochechas rosadas e olhos brilhantes, e em seu pijama de gatinho parecia uma menina, apesar de ela ter manifestado que não era. "Eu nem sei onde procurar," disse ele em voz baixa. "Eu não posso... encontrá-lo."

Gina balançou a cabeça, sem olhar para ele – ela parecia estar olhando ao redor da sala para ver se ela não havia esquecido nada. "Claro que você pode encontrá-lo," disse ela. "Nem todo mundo tem a telepatia para confiar, você sabe. Às vezes, tudo que você é conhecer bem a outra pessoa, e você o conhece melhor que ninguém. Aonde ele iria?"

Ele sentiu algo afrouxar em seu peito com as palavras dela – ela estava certa. Por uma questão de fato, ele tinha uma idéia razoavelmente boa de onde exatamente Harry teria ido. "Eu não sei o que dizer a ele."

"Você vai pensar em alguma coisa," disse Gina, extinguindo a última vela acesa com um toque de seus dedos. Agora só havia o fogo iluminando a sala. Isso transformou as bordas de seu cabelo em chamas. "Eu tenho fé em você."

Ele quase riu. "Bem, isso a distingue das massas, não é," disse ele.

"Talvez," disse ela. "Não conte a ninguém."

"Qualquer outro segredo obscuro que eu deveria saber?"

Ela olhou pensativa. "Bem, eu posso tomar um sundae sem usar as mãos."

"Sério?" Draco perguntou.

O lado de sua boca encurvou-se. "Sério. Agora, vá em frente – eu tenho que voltar lá pra cima."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem... E obrigado."

"É pra isso que os amigos servem," disse ela levemente.

"Eu não iria saber," disse Draco. "Eu acho que é por isso que talvez eu..." Ele parou, incapaz de formular uma declaração corretamente.

Gina sorriu para ele, um pouco triste. "Você quer saber o que eu acho? Eu acho que você não sabe uma coisa boa quando você a tem," disse ela, "é isso o que eu penso," e ela desapareceu novamente nas escadas.

* * *

Quando Draco encontrou a sala novamente, depois de uma certa quantidade de tentativas e erros, já era manhã completa. A noite já tinha passado como uma roda girando, e em seu cansaço, as paredes do corredor, e até mesmo o chão sob seus pés, pareciam brilhar na luz cinza pálida.

Ele sabia onde estava indo. Uma sala escura, não muito longe da escadaria principal, uma sala cheia de móveis velhos e empoeirados, e livros não utilizados. E na parede, um espelho emoldurado em ouro manchado, um espelho que ele nunca havia se olhado. Ele não mostrava seu rosto, mas o desejo de seu coração.

Ele tinha estado lá uma vez, e havia saído – não era um lugar que lhe trazia memórias felizes. Mas, para Harry, seria diferente. Ele sabia disso. Em pé ao lado do lago, encharcado de chuva, naquela tarde, ele pôde sentir o que Harry estava sentindo, era como se estivessem derramando água por meio de um limite que não poderia ser fechado. A felicidade de Harry tinha mergulhado sobre a sua própria dor de tal forma que ele já não tinha certeza mais do que exatamente ele estava sentindo, suas emoções, oscilavam em luz e escuridão como um feitiço oscilante: feliz/ triste feliz/triste feliz/triste. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos e deslizou por baixo do tronco da árvore, esperando para ser terminado. Ele não estava acostumado a sentir com tanta intensidade: nem tanta felicidade, nem tanta miséria. Era como sangrar até a morte.

_E eu estava aqui_.

Lembrou-se da porta agora, o corredor de fora. Ela havia estado aberta naquele dia, agora apenas uma fresta estava aberta. Ele colocou a mão sobre ela, a abriu, e entrou na sala.

A luz pálida do amanhecer afogou as paredes da sala em prata. Os móveis, envoltos em panos brancos, pareciam icebergs elevando-se para fora da escuridão acinzentada conforme Draco foi avançando pelo quarto. Através da janela da parede leste, ele podia ver o exterior: céu branco, neve, branca, as delgadas árvores de inverno em formas de lápis. E no parapeito da janela estava Harry.

Ele estava com as pernas dobradas para cima, as mãos cruzadas sobre os joelhos levemente. Ele estava olhando pela janela, e a luz tênue perseguira os planos de seu rosto com prata. Conforme Draco se aproximou, Harry se virou e olhou para ele. Ele parecia não estar surpreso em vê-lo ali, ou se ele estava, Draco não sabia dizer. O rosto de Harry era uma máscara.

Os dois rapazes entreolharam-se através do espaço escuro que os separava, como se eles estivessem se enfrentando em um campo de quadribol. Se o espelho contra a parede fosse um espelho de verdade, teria lançado de volta um reflexo curioso: dois rapazes ambos da mesma altura, a mesma magreza, um tão claro e outro tão sombrio, um em preto e outro em branco. Um estranho quadro de opostos perfeitos parecia estar ordenado. Nenhuma alma viva poderia ter deixado de notá-lo, mas não havia outras almas na sala, e Harry e Draco não podia se ver.

"Eu achei que você viria," disse Harry.

Draco hesitou. Uma voz falou amarga na parte de trás da cabeça, querendo arrebentar a cara de Harry, _por que você achou que eu viria? Porque eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer, porque eu te sigo, pateticamente, acreditando em nossa amizade, quando você me chama de mentiroso na minha cara_?

Mas outra voz abafou essa. Estranhamente, foram as palavras de Sirius, palavras que ele tinha falado meses atrás... _Eu te perdoaria, se meu perdão fosse necessário... As coisas que fazemos por amor, essas perduram._

"Bem," disse Draco. "Estou aqui."

"Eu estou vendo," Harry disse. "Como você me encontrou?"

Draco olhou ao redor da sala envolta em sombra, e de volta para Harry. "Eu achei que você viria aqui."

"Por quê?"

"É o que eu faria."

Harry olhou para suas mãos. Quando falou, sua voz estava rápida. "Sinto muito."

Sentindo-se subitamente exausto, Draco encostou-se em uma das peças com pano branco do mobiliário. Ele suspeitava pela sua forma de que era um divã. "Sente muito pelo quê?"

"Pelo que eu disse." A voz de Harry estava quieta e mortal. "Tudo isso."

"Mesmo a parte que você disse, 'Ei, Malfoy, que está fazendo aqui?" Draco perguntou, mas Harry continuou inexpressivo, sem dar nem mesmo um leve sorriso. A fraqueza da luz suavizava as linhas de tensão de seu rosto, fazendo-o parecer mais jovem, uma criança séria.

"Eu odeio todo mundo agora," disse Harry. Sua voz ainda era a mesma. "Eu olhei para você, lá em cima no dormitório, e eu odiei você também."

"Eu sei," disse Draco. "Está tudo bem."

"Não está tudo bem." Harry respirou irregular. "Eu não tenho motivos para odiar você. Você só estava tentando ajudar."

"Não," Draco disse, e se endireitou. Ele começou a atravessar a sala em direção a Harry, que ainda estava olhando para as mãos com a mesma aparência que tinha usado no cemitério: era como a cegueira, como se estivesse vendo através deste mundo para outro lugar terrível e além.

"Eu queria te machucar," disse Harry. "Eu tive que manter minha mente bloqueada para que não te machucar."

Ocorreu a Draco a observação de que Harry conseguiu feri-lo muito bem de qualquer maneira, mas pareceu uma coisa infantil e mesquinha para se dizer. A maior parte de sua raiva se foi, agora que ele havia visto Harry, ele se sentia apenas terrivelmente exausto e triste. "Você se desculpou," disse ele, "isso significa que você acredite em mim agora?"

Harry assentiu, levemente. _Acredito em você agora_, ele disse, e Draco quase pulou com contato inesperado. _Uma parte de mim acreditou, nessa altura, mas eu não queria admitir isso._

_Por que não? Não torna as coisas mais fáceis? Ela ainda... ama você._

_Só que ela me odeia. _Harry soltou as mãos em torno de seus joelhos e se virou para olhar para Draco, balançando as pernas para o lado do peitoril da janela. _E não sem razão. Eu fui horrível com ela. Eu não iria me perdoar também._

_Ela vai te perdoar_, Draco respondeu. _Ela vai entender._

_Como ela pode entender quando eu não entendo? Eu não entendo o que aconteceu, e eu não entendo por que eu nunca percebi nada, e eu não entendo por que Ron..._ Harry ergueu os olhos para Draco, na meia-luz, eles estavam negros. _Você entende?_

_Se eu entendo o que aconteceu? Não, mas tenho meus palpites, _Draco respondeu_. Se eu entendo o porque do Weasley fazer o que fez? Sim. Eu acho que eu entendo. Eu também acho que eu não sou a melhor pessoa para explicar isso para você._

A boca de Harry tencionou. _Por que não?_

_Porque eu o odeio pelo o que ele fez_, Draco disse categoricamente. _E uma grande parte de mim quer que você odeie também, mas minhas razões para isso são egoístas, e eu sei disso._

Houve um breve silêncio e, em seguida, Harry, parece ter decidido que pressionar Draco sobre este ponto seria uma má idéia, então assentiu com a cabeça novamente, e saiu de perto do peitoril da janela. Draco aceitou o convite tácito e fui sentar-se ao lado de Harry. Sentaram-se por um tempo sem falar, nem em um silêncio companheiro nem em um constrangedor - Draco sentiu que era de algum modo um silêncio atento, como se estivesse à espera de Harry para alcançar algum tipo de conclusão. Sentou-se onde o céu do lado de fora da janela se iluminava e iluminava, as nuvens se separando para revelar bandas de um céu cinza-prateado.

A luz começou a se derramar pelo cômodo, transformando o espelho na parede do fundo em pontinhos reluzentes como lantejoulas, e enfeitando os cabelos cor breu de Harry com a luz de jóias. A luz mostrou, assim, as linhas ao lado de sua boca, os semi-círculos de madre-pérola sob seus olhos. Ele estendeu a mão, e por um momento Draco apenas olhou para ele, sem saber o que Harry queria. Era a sua mão direita, e ao longo da palma aberta havia a cicatriz fina que brilhou em ziguezague como um fio de prata. Ele virou a própria mão e viu a cicatriz em contraparte ali, e se encolheu em choque quando Harry pegou a mão que ele tinha estendido, e a segurou firmemente.

Draco olhou para Harry com surpresa. Ele sempre viu Harry e Rony, com admiração e alguma inveja de sua camaradagem física – os tapinhas nas costas, os abraços quando vencem uma partida de Quadribol, como Ron iria segurar Harry se ele estivesse rindo tanto que não conseguisse se suportar, ou casualmente empurrá-lo enquanto eles estivessem caminhando, e pegá-lo quando ele caísse. Ele e Harry não tinham nada disso: eles se tocavam apenas em circunstâncias extremas, e então era uma leve roçada no ombro, um toque no pulso. Mesmo quando ele tinha pensado que Harry estava morrendo, ele não havia o tocado.

A pressão em sua mão aumentou, e ele se encolheu, porque agora estava machucando. Harry estava mais esmagando sua mão do que a segurando, seu aperto tão forte que Draco podia sentir os ossos dos dedos dele se chocando. Ele estremeceu, mas não se mexeu. O aperto de Harry cresceu mais e mais até Draco pensar que poderia não deixar de gritar de dor, e então Harry deixou ir.

Draco puxou sua mão para trás, e olhou para ele com ansiedade. Ele meio que esperava encontrar uma mancha disforme de carne triturada, mas sua mão parecia a mesma. Ele mexeu os dedos. Elas estavam trabalhando normalmente. "Ai," comentou informalmente. "Você decidiu culpar a minha mão, então?"

Harry piscou os olhos por um instante, como se estivesse acordando de uma espécie de sonho. "Sinto muito. Aquilo doeu?"

"A Professor Sinistra quer entrar nas calças de Charlie?"

Harry piscou os olhos novamente. "Eu não sei, quer?"

"Você não presta atenção em nada na escola, não é, Potter?"

"Eu não sigo cada entediante fofoca, se é isso que você quer dizer."

"Não há nada de entediante sobre a fofoca."

"Oh, blá, blá, Eloise namorou Dino, Parvati se casou com o filho de um Comensal da Morte, Blaise está saindo com Malcolm pelas suas costas..."

Draco quase caiu da janela. "Blaise está saindo com Malcolm pelas minhas costas?"

Harry parecia preocupado. "Eu achei que você soubesse. Todo mundo sabe."

Draco ficou sem fala.

"Oh, querido," disse Harry, parecendo, se possível, ainda mais miserável.

Draco se recuperou, e bufou. "Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não me importo."

"Eu sei que você não," disse Harry. "Eu gostaria..."

"Você gostaria do quê?"

"Que eu pudesse ser um pouco mais parecido com você," disse Harry. "Quero dizer, não na maioria dos aspectos. Mas seria bom não se importar."

"Não se importar é supervalorizado," Draco disse. A idéia de Harry, de que não se importava era estranha e um tanto incômoda para ele. "De qualquer forma, nesse tópico, você já decidiu o que fazer com Hermione?"

"Acho melhor eu falar com ela," disse Harry. "Só não sei o que dizer."

"Longe de mim dizer a alguém para pedir desculpas," disse Draco. "porque, eu mesmo, prefiro ser mastigado por doninhas raivosas. Então novamente, eu nunca fui um babaca como você foi noite passada."

"Isso é mentira," Harry começou, indignado, depois fez uma pausa. "Certo, você está apenas me enrolando. Ok, então eu fui um babaca."

"Sim, você foi. Você foi um babaca de proporções épicas. Você foi tão babaca, que eles deviam nomear uma cidade por causa de você. Dorksville (NT: no português algo como Babacalândia) vem instantaneamente à mente. Ou, talvez, Little Wankerton (NT: a mesma coisa, ele cita os dois exemplos por serem sufixos/prefixos comuns em cidades americanas). Eu suspeito que ainda não exista."

"Argh," disse Harry. "Me deixe em paz. Esmagado, ego frágil, lembra?"

"Eu decidi que uma abordagem de amor resistente pode fazer maravilhas aqui," Draco respondeu. "Porque, francamente toda essa coisa de depressão intensiva e 'morte, morte, oh morte, boas-vindas' está começando a me dar nos nervos."

"Então qual é o seu conselho?"

"Bem," Draco disse, pensativo. "Se eu fosse você, o que, felizmente, eu não sou, eu recomendaria que você reconhecesse o fato de que Hermione é cerca de seis vezes mais esperta que você, ou do que eu nesse assunto e, portanto, você deve ser honesto com ela. Porque se você não for, ela vai ver através de você de qualquer forma."

"Ser honesto? Esse é o seu conselho?"

"Bem, tente isto. Se isso não funcionar, bajular é um bom plano B. Então, novamente, porque você está me perguntando? Eu não sou o com namorada daqui."

"Você tem uma namorada," disse Harry.

"Não mais," disse Draco, e pulou do peitoril da janela. "Olha, tente novamente falar com Hermione hoje, e se ela ainda bater a porta em você, eu vou falar com ela."

"Obrigado," disse Harry, um pouco duro. Draco poderia dizer que ele detestava a idéia de que Draco pudesse falar com Hermione e ele não. Por outro lado, ele engolindo isso, o que Draco apreciou.

"Eu tenho que dormir um pouco," disse Draco. Era verdade. O cansaço parecia estar chuviscando através de sua medula óssea, como água fria. Harry estava começando a parecer muito embaçado na verdade e ele podia ouvir o seu próprio pulso batendo em seus ouvidos. "Você vai ficar bem?"

"Eu ficarei bem," disse Harry. Ele olhou a expressão de Draco, e quase sorriu. "Eu vou ficar bem. Você parece exausto, Malfoy. Vá para a cama."

Draco estava a meio caminho da porta quando Harry falou novamente, e Draco se virou imediatamente, se perguntando se Harry estava o chamando de volta. Ele não estava: ele estava de pé agora, obviamente, se preparando para sair também, mas ele fez uma pausa, uma mão no peitoril da janela. "Malfoy?"

"Sim?"

"Quem você acha que é?"

Draco soube imediatamente o que ele quis dizer. "Eu não sei," disse ele honestamente. "Ela parecia Hermione. Era um bom disfarce."

"Mas você tem palpites? Eu sei que você tem."

Draco acenou com a cabeça, levemente. O sol tinha levantado do lado de fora da janela, mas ainda não havia cor no rosto de Harry. Ele parecia pálido e fantasmagórico, e Draco subitamente se lembrou da maneira como ele tinha estado no segundo ano, quando ele caiu de sua vassoura durante uma partida, e o osso de seu braço tinha quebrado com um estalo enjoativo. Draco não tinha se sentido muito por aquilo, mas certo sentimento primordial de empatia o fez estremecer do mesmo jeito. Ele se lembrou de Harry doente, sua expressão de dor, face pálida, e depois – ele parecia igual agora. "Quem me odeia tanto?" Harry disse, e sua voz estava um pouco melancólica. "Para planejar algo assim?"

"Se serve de consolo, Potter," disse Draco, tão suavemente como ele poderia, "pelos meus cálculos, não tem nada a ver com odiá-lo."

* * *

O céu do lado de fora da janela do escritório de Dumbledore era cinza pálido, com listras escuras de nuvens cinzentas. Hermione manteve os olhos fixos nele apaticamente, enquanto ela esperava o diretor chegar. Ela estava esgotada, não tendo dormido a noite toda, e ela se sentia um pouco tonta. Ela estava absolutamente temendo o café da manhã, mas para seu alívio, McGonagall tinha sido a primeira pessoa a bater em sua porta pela manhã, e pediu que ela viesse direto para o escritório de Dumbledore. Bem, isso não era exatamente verdade. Harry bateu em sua porta tarde da noite, e ela abriu a porta, olhou para ele, e fechou a porta em sua cara.

_Eu sei que ele veio pedir desculpas_, ela pensou. Ela tinha visto isso na cara dele. Mas ela não queria ouvi-lo então. Ela não queria ouvi-lo agora. Ela se perguntava se ela iria.

A porta se abriu atrás dela, e ela ouviu alguém entrar na sala. Alguém limpou a garganta, e uma voz falou: era Dumbledore, como ela sabia que seria. "Eu temo que preciso falar com você, senhorita Granger."

Hermione virou-se e olhou com indiferença para diretor. "Eu sei, senhor."

Mudou-se para ficar atrás de sua mesa, olhando muito gravemente. "Por favor, venha e sente-se, senhorita Granger."

Hermione assentiu. Ela não tinha idéia de quanto os professores sabiam sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Um grande negócio, ela imaginava – ela tinha visto isso na cara de McGonagall, e via agora em Dumbledore. Em outra ocasião, isso teria a secado com a humilhação, mas agora ela estava além do ponto de importar-se. Ela foi até a cadeira que Dumbledore havia indicado, na frente de sua mesa, e sentou-se, apertando as mãos no colo. "Sobre o que você quer falar comigo, professor?" perguntou ela.

Dumbledore tomou o lugar atrás de sua mesa, e considerou-a gravemente por cima de seus óculos de aros dourados. "Uma questão muito séria, eu estou com medo," disse ele gentilmente. "Normalmente eu não iria chamá-la para discutir os negócios privados de outro aluno, até mesmo um amigo íntimo de sua..."

"Eu sei," ela interrompeu, sua voz soando um pouco desesperada em seus ouvidos. Ela manteve os olhos fixos em sua mesa: "Você quer falar comigo sobre Harry."

Houve um curto silêncio. Hermione manteve os olhos fixos na mesa de Dumbledore: Finalmente, ele falou, ainda de forma suave: "Não, senhorita Granger eu queria falar com você sobre o Sr. Weasley."

Ela levantou os olhos lentamente, e a bondade compassiva que ela viu em sua expressão quase a desfez. "Sobre o Ron?" ela sussurrou.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sr. Weasley nos deixou," disse ele.

Por um breve e bizarro momento, Hermione achou que ele quis dizer que Ron estava morto. O cômodo pareceu inclinar-se loucamente ao redor dela, e ela agarrou-se firmemente aos braços da cadeira. "Ele o quê?"

"Ele renunciou ao cargo de monitor," disse Dumbledore. Ele olhou para baixo, e ela seguiu seu olhar. Só então ela percebeu que o quadrado brilhante que ela tinha notado anteriormente era um emblema... o emblema de monitor de Ron, para ser precisa. Estava de cabeça para baixo, e ela podia ver as letras inscritas, onde seu nome foi impresso, de trás para frente. "Ele deixou Hogwarts."

"Deixou a escola? Mas como ele poderia..."

"As aulas já acabaram nesse trimestre," Dumbledore disse. "Eu poderia obrigá-lo a ficar, se eu quisesse. Mas eu não vi nenhum pormenor nisso. Espero que ele queira voltar, uma vez que as férias acabaram..."

"Não," Hermione sussurrou, olhando para o emblema de prata na mesa. "Ele não pode ter saído, ele não pode –"

"Eu esperava que pudéssemos discutir o fato de que, uma vez que não há mais um monitor em Hogwarts –"

"Não," Hermione disse novamente, e levantou-se tão rapidamente que sua cadeira caiu no chão. "Diretor, eu – há alguma chance de ele ainda estar aqui, você sabe, de ele não ter ido ainda?"

Dumbledore a considerou com um alarme cauteloso, levantando de sua cadeira. "Ele foi limpar seu quarto e recolher seus pertences," começou ele, e poderia ter acrescentado algo mais, mas Hermione não esperou para ouvir. Ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu correndo da sala, deixando Dumbledore olhando em direção a ela.

* * *

A porta do quarto de Rony estava fechada, mas não trancada. Hermione a escancarou e entrou. Seu coração afundou.

A sala estava vazia. Os pôsteres Chudley Cannons tinham sido tirados das paredes, a mala tinha desaparecido do pé da cama e os livros escolares das prateleiras perto da porta. A coberta, o edredom de retalhos que a Sra. Weasley tinha feito para Ron no quinto ano também tinha sumido e a cama parecia tão vazia e impessoal como uma cama hospitalar. O único sinal de que Ron Weasley já havia vivido aqui era um pequeno objeto escondido na moldura do espelho que estava pendurado na parede perto da janela. Movendo-se lentamente, Hermione atravessou a sala e gentilmente retirou o objeto do quadro.

Era uma fotografia. Não uma foto bruxa, mas uma que havia sido tirada com sua própria câmera trouxa muito comum, em uma época tardia. Ela mostrava ela mesma em suas vestes de escola, de pé entre Ron e Harry, uma mão em cada um de seus ombros. Eles todos pareciam bem, felizes e sorridentes. Olhando para a foto, ela sentiu um punho apertando seu coração. Lentamente, ela pôs a fotografia sobre o peitoril da janela, e se afastou.

A porta atrás dela se abriu. Ela virou-se. Ela viu uma pequena mão branca na maçaneta da porta, em seguida, uma cabeça vermelha brilhante. Era Ginny, e ela estava conversando com alguém atrás dela. "Se você quer olhar mais uma vez para ter certeza de que não se esqueceu de nada," ela dizia, "então nós podemos..."

_Ron,_ Hermione pensou atordoada. Ela ficou congelada no lugar, e o resto das palavras de Ginny se perderam, enquanto Rony entrou no quarto depois de sua irmã. Ao contrário de Ginny, ele a viu de imediato – os olhos dele foram direto nos dela do outro lado da sala, e por um longo momento, eles se encararam em silêncio.

"...ou você poderia esperar lá em baixo com o cocheiro, e eu poderia ver –"

"Gina," disse Ron, muito calmamente.

Gina parou e virou-se para seguir o seu olhar. Quando ela viu Hermione, ela empalideceu, mas manteve sua posição. "Oi," ela sussurrou.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Sentia-se incapaz de forçar um som por sua garganta apertada.

"Eu estava... Ron e eu estávamos descendo," disse Gina. Ela olhou em volta rapidamente, e depois de volta para seu irmão. "Não parece que você deixou nada para trás, devemos provavelmente apenas –"

O nó na garganta de Hermione se soltou. "Você deixou isso," disse ela, e pegou a foto da janela. Ela estendeu-a para Rony, que olhou, e embranqueceu. "Você não a quer mais?"

Foi Gina que se moveu para pegar a foto, mas Hermione retraiu sua mão. Ginny olhou para seu irmão, seus olhos brilhando, com preocupação. "Vamos – É melhor se nós simplesmente sairmos."

Hermione mordeu o lábio. "Por favor," disse ela suplicante para Rony. "Só fale comigo por seis minutos, e você pode ir, não vou perguntar novamente. Eu prometo." Sua voz tremeu. "Você me deve seis minutos, pelo menos."

Gina olhou vagamente perplexa. "Seis minutos?"

Mas Ron entendia, como Hermione esperava que ele fizesse. "Seis anos," disse ele com voz distante. "Um minuto para cada ano que temos sido amigos."

Gina parecia ainda mais miserável. "Rony..."

Mas Rony estava olhando além de sua irmã. "Tudo bem," disse ele. "Tudo bem. Vou falar com você."

O rosto de Ginny caiu e ela olhou para o irmão, mas sua boca estava definida com uma linha de teimosia. Com um encolher de ombros resignado, ela foi até a porta. "Eu te encontro nos degraus," ela disse a Rony, e saiu.

A porta se fechou atrás dela, e Ron e Hermione estavam a sós na sala vazia, silenciosa. Rony cruzou os braços sobre o peito, abraçando os cotovelos como se estivesse com frio. Ele estava olhando para um ponto perto do ouvido esquerdo de Hermione, como se ele não pudesse olhar diretamente para ela.

"Você não pode ir," disse ela para ele. Não era de modo algum o que ela queria dizer, mas foi o que ela disse. "Você não pode."

Ele ainda não olhou para ela. "Eu estou indo," disse ele. "Está feito. E não me diga que eu não tinha que ter me demitido –"

"Estou feliz que você se demitiu," interrompeu ela friamente. "Não é isso que eu quero dizer. Você não pode sair sem falar com Harry."

Agora ele olhou para ela, seus olhos azuis arregalados de espanto. "Falar com Harry?"

"Você lhe deve um pedido de desculpas, pelo menos, –"

"Um _pedido de desculpas_?" a voz de Ron foi uma bofetada. "Você acha que isto é como a pequena discordância que tivemos no quarto ano? Você acha que isso é algo que pode ser resolvido com um pedido de desculpas? Hermione, ele me odeia agora, depois que eu fiz."

"Mas você realmente não o fez –"

"Sim, eu fiz." Ele estava abraçando-se novamente, os nós dos dedos brancos. "De todas as maneiras que importam, eu fiz."

"Por quê?" A pergunta que ela tinha prometido a si mesma que não iria perguntar irrompeu dela. "_Por__ que_ você fez isso?"

Ele ficou em silêncio. Após alguns minutos se passaram, ele deixou cair as mãos de seus cotovelos e se endireitou. E seus olhos se encontraram. "Eu pensei que você me amava," disse ele. "Eu pensei..."

Sua voz foi sumindo até silenciar. Ela olhou para ele, como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse vendo como ele estava e quão branco ele estava. Seu cabelo vermelho estava caído em um emaranhado úmido sobre sua testa, os olhos estavam sombreados com um violeta escuro como as horríveis sombras de Pansy. Suas roupas estavam amassadas, como se tivesse dormido nelas. Ele parecia alguém que estava doente há dias. Ela queria odiá-lo e alcançou sua raiva, a raiva que ela sabia que estava lá, mas esta tornou-se dormência em seus pensamentos. Em vez disso, ela viu uma série de imagens impressas como sombras nas paredes de sua mente.

Ron aos onze anos, no trem da escola, em vestes surradas. Sentado na sala de aula, mascando uma pena, um olhar de intensa concentração em seu rosto. Desgnomizando o jardim da Toca com determinada alegria. Enfrentando Snape, enfrentando Sirius Black, cambaleando em sua perna quebrada, estremecendo de dor. Completamente molhado, quando Harry o arrastou para fora do lago. A primeira vez que ele a beijou. O jeito que ele estava quando ele tinha trazido Harry para fora do Abismo, e Rony empurrou Harry na direção dela e depois se afastou enquanto os dois se abraçaram. Seu rosto na cela de prisão no Castelo de Slytherin, e ela se perguntou novamente o que ele estivera prestes a dizer-lhe. Seus olhos foram para a mão esquerda dele onde o punho da espada tinha queimado o marcando em forma de cruz. _Quero odiá-lo,_ ela pensou, _mas não posso, não mais do que Gina pode. Ele é parte de mim, de meus próprios sangue e ossos. Minha infância._

"Claro que eu te amo," disse ela. "E você me ama. E você ama Harry, e ele... ele te ama."

Ron estremeceu. "Não," disse ele.

Hermione o ignorou. "E você jogou tudo fora_._ E para quê?"

"Eu não sei." Sua voz era feroz. "Eu te disse que não sei. Eu não posso explicar. É como se eu tivesse ficado louco por um tempo. É como se eu estivesse olhando para baixo de algum lugar alto, e me vendo fazer essas coisas, e isso parecia certo e justificado. E eu te amava..." Ele desviou o olhar novamente. "Eu nunca amei mais ninguém."

"Você não ama a mim. Quem quer que fosse... é quem você amou."

"Ela nunca existiu," disse Ron. Sua voz era amarga. "É isso é o que eu penso. Nunca existiu a garota que eu amei... apenas algo mau que tomou a forma que eu queria."

"Como um demônio?" Hermione perguntou, sua mente, de repente revirando as páginas de seu livro de DCAT. "Como um súcubo?"

Ron parecia ligeiramente exasperado. "Eu te disse que não tenho nenhuma idéia."

"Você gastou todo esse tempo com ela e você nunca –"

"Eu pensei que ela fosse você!" ele explodiu. "Talvez eu seja um tolo, e eu só vi o que eu queria ver, mas ela mostrou uma noção muito boa de você, Hermione. Ela tinha seus trejeitos – o jeito como você enrola o cabelo em torno do seu dedo quando você está pensando. A maneira como você rói as unhas. Ela tinha suas roupas –"

"Eu sei. Eu vi. Meu pijama." Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Seis anos de amizade," disse ela com a voz gelada "e tudo que levou para convencê-lo foi um pouco de roer de unhas e um par de pijamas roubados."

Rony fez um som um pouco ofegante, como se ela tivesse o espancado no peito. "Talvez eu acreditasse porque eu queria acreditar."

"Você _queria_ acreditar que eu faria isso com Harry?"

"Nem tudo," disse ele com uma voz mortalmente fria, "é sobre _Harry_."

"Besteira", ela atirou de volta. "Isso é tudo sobre Harry".

Ron colocou uma mão para cima, como se para afastar a raiva dela. "Isto – _isto_ é por quê eu tenho que sair."

"Por quê? Porque eu quero que você enfrente o que você fez? Por que eu quero saber _por quê_?"

"Sim, porque você quer saber o por quê. E não há por quê." Sua voz era plana de exaustão. "Eu não tenho nenhuma resposta."

"Você deve saber por que você fez isso..."

"Eu não sei. Parece um sonho febril." Ele encurvou seus ombros, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, tremendo. "Eu fecho meus olhos, vejo o rosto dela. O seu rosto. Eu fiquei mal durante toda a noite, pensando no que eu fiz. Estive mal durante toda a manhã. Eu fiquei vomitando até não haver mais nada para vomitar, e depois vomitando de novo." Seus olhos estavam sem vida. "Eu a tocava, eu passava noites com ela, horas e horas conversando. Não era apenas sexo, você sabe. Conversamos, comemos juntos, fizemos a nossa lição de casa de Poções. E eu nem sei quem ela era. Ela poderia ter sido qualquer um – qualquer coisa." Ele balançou a cabeça e recostou-se contra a parede. "Então não me pergunte por que fiz isso – porque é que eu venho me perguntando, e eu ainda não sei."

"Não tente me dizer o quanto você está sofrendo." Ela ouviu sua própria voz em seus ouvidos, e ficou chocada com o seu tom cruel. "Eu duvido que seja o suficiente."

A boca dele endureceu. "Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, Hermione. Se eu sou tão horrível, se eu sou tão terrível... então por que você quer que eu fique?"

"Porque – porque eu não posso fazer isso sozinha." Pronto, ela tinha dito. "Eu não posso."

"O que você não pode fazer sozinha?"

"Pôr Harry de volta. Eu..." Ron olhou para ela fixamente, e ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu o vi hoje... ainda agora, e ele..."

Um músculo perto da boca de Rony teve um espasmo. "Como... como é que ele está parecendo?"

Hermione olhou para longe. "Partido," disse ela.

Os olhos azuis de Ron escureceram, mas quando ele falou sua voz estava firme. "Ele está quebrado há algum tempo já, Hermione," ele disse. "Você nunca viu porque não quis. A outra Hermione... que estava fingindo ser você... _ela_ viu isso." Olhou, então, pra a foto em sua mão. De repente, ele empurrou-a para o bolso do peito. "Ela viu isso melhor do que nós".

Ela olhou para ele, em seguida, virou-se rapidamente e foi até a janela. Ela colocou a palma de sua mão contra o vidro frio, e olhou para fora. O céu estava pesado como chumbo cinzento, as nuvens pesadas com sua carga de neve incipiente. A única cor na vastidão branca do chão antes que a floresta era um aglomerado de pontos pretos em movimento, onde alguns alunos estavam tendo uma briga de bola de neve. Hermione fechou os olhos, lembrando-se da mão fria de Ron na dela, a outra mão dela segurando a de Harry. _Prometam-me... que nós seremos sempre amigos_.

"Ele não pode estar partido," disse ela, sem abrir os olhos. "Eu não o deixarei estar."

"E o que você vai fazer se ele não deixar você consertá-lo?"

"Isso não importa," disse ela, com a mesma voz distante. "Eu faria qualquer coisa por Harry... Qualquer coisa, mesmo que isso o fizesse me odiar."

"Você o deixaria?"

Isso fez com que os olhos dela se abrissem. Ela olhou para Rony, que a olhava tristemente de volta, os olhos de um azul constante. "Quer dizer, se ele quisesse que eu o deixasse? Se ele – me desprezasse agora?"

"Não," disse Ron. "Não exatamente." Ele deu alguns passos em direção a ela e, em seguida, aparentemente inseguro de que ela não batesse nele e lhe desse um tapa, foi para ao lado dela. A luz cinza da janela lançou uma palidez doentia sobre a pele dele, já pálida. Hermione desejou ter uma Poção Apimentada para lhe dar. Depois, ela tentou não desejar isso. Ela ainda estava, afinal, com raiva. "Hermione..." Ele respirou profundamente. "Eu sei que você não vai acreditar nisso, porque você está muito irritada, e você – você tem todo o direito de estar com raiva. Mas quando eu disse que não sei por que fiz isso, eu realmente quis dizer isso. Era como se eu enlouquecesse durante aquelas poucas horas todas as noites. Pedaços de minhas memórias estão voltando para mim agora, e elas parecem alucinações – não como sonhos, tão real e viva para isso, mas como pesadelos acordando. E ainda memórias de momentos felizes. Pelo menos, eu achava que era feliz."

"Ron... o que você está tentando dizer?"

"Que talvez eu não saiba por que fiz isso porque... porque eu não estava no controle do que eu estava fazendo. Eu sei que soa como uma desculpa, mas eu não estou dando desculpas. Eu me culpo, de verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo – ao mesmo tempo, talvez você tenha razão, e tudo isso é realmente sobre Harry. Afinal, que maneira de alcançá-lo é melhor do que através de você e de mim?"

"Não." Suas unhas enfiadas em suas mãos. "Não diga isso."

"É verdade. Você sabe que é verdade. Eles usaram_-nos_ para alcançá-lo."

"Quem são 'eles'?"

Ron girou para longe dela e olhou para a parede. "Eu não sei. Mas eu sei que estou certo."

"É por isso que você está indo?" ela perguntou, em um pequeno fio de voz. "Para mantê-lo seguro?"

"Talvez. Um pouquinho." Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Eu não sei. Eu gostaria de pensar que sim. Mas... Eu passei todos esses meses sentindo falta dele, me perguntando onde ele tinha ido, onde nós tínhamos ido. Nós, a nossa amizade. Culpei Malfoy por tudo o que tinha se perdido. Mas agora eu me pergunto." Ele tirou as mãos do rosto. A vermelhidão das pálpebras (ele _tinha_ estado chorando então) tornava seus olhos mais azuis, seu rosto, por conseguinte ainda mais jovem. "Eu não acho que é o Malfoy. Eu acho que é algo dentro de Harry. Há algo que ele está temendo, mas ele está obcecado com isso, também. Eu só não sei o que é." Ele olhou sério para ela. "E você?"

Depois de um longo momento, ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. E eu ainda não vejo como você pode justificar deixá-lo."

"Deixá-lo?" Rony deu um latido curto de quase-riso. Era o som mais infeliz que ela nunca tinha ouvido. "Como posso deixá-lo? Ele já partiu."

"Você acha que... você realmente acha que... que eu estou o colocando em perigo?" Hermione perguntou. "Eu tento... eu tento protegê-lo, do jeito que eu posso."

Ron disse, sem rodeios: "Você não pode fazer bem nenhum se ele não a deixar."

Hermione olhou para ele. "Por que," ela sussurrou "as coisas têm que ficar tão ruins até nós falarmos sobre isso? Você nunca disse nenhuma dessas coisas..."

"Sim, eu disse," disse Ron. "Apenas... não, aparentemente, para você."

Ela olhou para ele, uma questão aparecendo em sua mente. "Como é que eu nunca soube?" ela sussurrou. "Como é que você nunca disse nada a _mim_, qualquer coisa que o teria entregado..."

Ron olhou para ela com os olhos assombrados. "Você... havia um feitiço..." ele começou, mas a porta se abriu, então, interrompendo-o, e Gina entrou. Ela tinha seu casaco castanho escuro puxado ao seu redor, e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas por causa do frio.

"O carro está aqui para levá-lo até a delegacia," disse ela suavemente. "Nós temos que ir."

"Você vai embora também, Ginny?" Hermione perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Rony.

"Não," disse Gina. "Eu vou ficar."

"Ok," disse Hermione lentamente. "Ok," e em seguida, olhando para Rony, ela disse: "Você está realmente indo?"

"Eu tenho que ir," ele respondeu, sem olhar para ela. "Eu tenho," e ele parecia tão infeliz que ela deu um passo em direção a ele – era seu instinto colocar os braços ao redor dele, mas ele se afastou violentamente, quase esbarrando em sua irmã. "Eu não posso," disse ele. "Eu olho para você – eu vejo _ela._"

"Ron," disse Hermione miseravelmente, mas Ginny já tinha pegado o braço do irmão sacudindo a cabeça. Ela lançou um olhar de desesperado para Hermione, que empalideceu e recuou. Ela manteve os olhos fixos no chão, e esperou até ouvir o som da sendo porta fechada antes de levantar os olhos.

Eles tinham ido embora.

* * *

Ele tinha jurado que não faria isso, a menos que fosse uma emergência, mas ele tinha começado a pensar que tudo isso era exatamente isso. Sentado à sua mesa, Lupin alcançou a caixa de bronze que estava no lado esquerdo de sua mesa com um suspiro, e puxou-a para ele. Ele abriu-a e tirou um pergaminho, que ele desenrolou contra a mesa.

Ele lembrou-se de Sirius pedindo-lhe para fazer um novo mapa, no início do semestre, entregando-lhe o último de Lápis da Realidade da Zonko's. Ele hesitou – isso era dificilmente algo que um professor de Hogwarts desejava ter descoberto escondido em seu escritório. Mas Sirius era muito convincente quando queria ser. "Basta fazer um mapa rudimentar," ele disse. "Um que mostre os garotos, pelo menos."

E assim se fez: Lupin, com os olhos examinando o pergaminho, viu os dois pontos azuis que eram Draco e Harry – Harry parecia estar sentado na Torre da Grifinória, e Draco estava fazendo o seu caminho a partir da masmorra da Sonserina. Lupin sentou e observou a evolução do segundo ponto azul, sua mente girando com pensamentos confusos, até que ele se aproximou o suficiente para o corredor onde ficava seu gabinete. Então ele se levantou e foi até a porta, deslizando o mapa no bolso.

O corredor estava vazio, e por um momento Lupin quase reverificou no mapa. Então Draco veio virando a esquina logo à frente. Ele estava andando com as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta, a cabeça prata inclinada, mas ele pareceu sentir a presença de Lupin, e olhou para cima ao virar a esquina. "Ei," ele disse, desacelerando ligeiramente "Professor Lupin. Oi."

"Olá, Draco," disse Lupin. "Tem um momento para falar comigo?"

Draco olhou para o relógio de prata preso em seu pulso fino. Lupin usou o momento para desejar que os Malfoys não fosse tão fortemente predispostos a este metal em particular. "Eu deveria estar me reunindo a Harry e Gina..."

"Isto," disse Lupin firmemente, "é importante."

Draco abaixou o braço e deu de ombros. Foi um elegante um encolher de ombros. Tudo o que ele fazia era elegante. Sirius, na idade dele, tinha a graça de uma pantera, do mesmo modo. "Tudo bem."

Lupin voltou a seu gabinete, e Draco o seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si sem nem ser pedido. Ele encostou-se na porta e olhou para Lupin, com os olhos arregalados, vestidos de inocência. À luz fraca do inverno, seus olhos estavam azulados, como as sombras embaixo deles. "O que foi, professor?"

"O casamento," disse Lupin, sentindo que seria prudente começar com algo seguro. "É em menos de uma semana, e já que tudo tem estado... caótico, eu queria ter certeza de que você tem tudo que precisa –"

"Harry e eu tivemos as nossas roupas feitas há meses atrás," disse Draco friamente. "E enviadas à Mansão. Nós estamos bem."

"E Harry, ele está –"

"Apenas diga o que você quer dizer, professor," disse Draco, esfregando as costas de uma mão sobre os olhos cansados. A cicatriz em sua mão brilhou uma vez: brilhantemente e vividamente prata. "Eu sei que você sabe. Harry me disse. Você está preocupado com ele."

"Estou preocupado com você."

Draco pareceu momentaneamente surpreso. "Comigo? Por que se preocupar comigo?"

"Porque você não está, obviamente, bem," Lupin disse sem rodeios. "Você perdeu uma partida de Quadribol, as notas de suas aulas estão baixas, você parece distraído e chateado, você não tem escrito para sua mãe em um mês..."

"Eu também me esqueci de mandar um bolo de caramelo para minha avó em seu aniversário," Draco fornecido prestativo.

"E você parece..."

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram. "Eu pareço como?"

"Mal," disse Lupin, e Draco imediatamente pareceu tão ofendido que estava quase divertido. "Doente, eu devo dizer," ele emendou-se gentilmente. "Você está pálido, você perdeu peso de novo..."

"É inverno e eu não venho sentindo fome," disse Draco. Lupin apenas olhou para ele: para os espessos cabelos loiros que precisavam ser cortados (e não parecia com Draco negligenciar seus cabelos), Draco sempre foi esguio, mas agora ele parecia magro. Mais do que isso, havia uma translucidez nele, um tipo fraco de luz prateada que parecia estar brilhando através de seus olhos e pele. Era alarmante. "O quanto Sirius sabe?" perguntou ele abruptamente.

"Eu não disse nada que Harry me pediu para não contar a ele," disse Lupin fortemente, "embora eu gostaria que pudesse. Eu acredito que ele poderia ser de grande ajuda para Harry."

"Mmm," disse Draco, evasivamente.

"Gostaria também de acrescentar que fiquei bastante preocupado com a sua disputa com o senhor Finnigan no museu," Lupin acrescentou. "Me faz querer saber exatamente qual foi a sua motivação. É como se você tivesse recorrido à luta com os punhos. Eu só posso imaginar que você estava tentando criar algum tipo de distração. Mas para quê?"

Draco olhou para o relógio. "Eu deveria ir. Eu..."

"Eu sei. Você vai se encontrar com Harry."

Draco deu um sorriso torto. "Hermione concordou em falar com ele. Eu vou prestar apoio moral."

"Será que isso não irá confundir outros grifinórios?" Perguntou Lupin, um pouco divertido.

Draco levantou um ombro e o deixou cair. "Harry não parece mais se preocupar tanto," disse ele, pensativo. "E como eu sou _persona non grata_ para os sonserinos..."

"Você é? Por quê?"

"A fachada está bem rachada neste momento," disse Draco. "Harry e eu somos amigos. As pessoas sabem disso, circulando de boca em boca. Os alunos da Sonserina não vão tolerar isso. Eu não os culpo, realmente. E quando eu terminar tudo com a Blaise, será o último prego no caixão."

"Você vai terminar tudo com a Blaise?" Lupin perguntou surpreso.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça. "Assim que a encontrar."

"É porque ela estava te enganando com o Malcolm?"

Draco pareceu ofendido. "Será que todo mundo sabia disse menos eu?"

Lupin deu de ombros lamentavelmente. "Sinto muito," ele disse. "E sinto muito pelos sonserinos também."

"É," Draco disse. "Agora, simplesmente não parece toda aquela insistência."

Lupin assentiu e se levantou. Draco olhou para ele apreensivamente enquanto ele se aproximava, e quando ele colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz, Draco parecia todo tão ligeiramente em pânico, como se ele não tivesse certeza do que fazer. "Eu sei que há coisas que você não está me dizendo," ele disse suavemente. "E eu sei que não deve ser fácil... mas você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, eu espero que você saiba disso, e isto permanecerá na minha mais estrita confiança."

Draco levantou o rosto, o brilho da janela atingida através de seu cabelo louro, disparando para fios individuais de luz branca. Ele tinha as cores de seu pai, e toda a beleza de sua mãe, mas de alguma forma, Lupin pensou, ele não se parecia com nenhum dos dois: inteiramente, de algum modo, apenas sua própria pessoa. "Há uma coisa," disse ele.

"O que é?"

"Algo que Dumbledore me disse," disse Draco. "Mas é sobre os pais de Harry, então você pode não querer ouvi-lo."

"Sobre James e Lily?" Lupin perguntou, recuando a mão.

"Uh-huh." O rosto de Draco estava impassível, mas seus olhos cinzentos pediam compreensão. "O quão... o quão bem você conhecia meu pai, nos anos setenta?"

"Bem, de modo algum," disse Lupin, perguntando-se aonde isso terminaria. "Eu sabia dele. Todos sabiam de Lúcio Malfoy."

"Você sabe que ele participou do Profeta Diário," Draco disse, e Lupin assentiu. "Ele também era inteiramente responsável pela gestão de algumas das revistas menores... a _Malfoy Park Banner_, é claro, e o _Diário de Hogsmeade_..."

Lupin simplesmente olhou para ele, curioso. "Sim, e?"

"E muito pouca gente sabia que ele corria o _Diário de Hogsmeade_. Depois de Pedro Pettigrew se formar em Hogwarts, foi um dos poucos lugares que ofereceu-lhe um emprego..."

"Certo," disse Lupin lentamente. "Certo, ele era um repórter..."

"E isto o punha no bolso do meu pai, embora ele não soubesse no início, aparentemente. Eu confundo os detalhes exatos, mas em algum momento, no início, meu pai conseguiu que certos documentos confidenciais fossem descobertos na mesa de Pettigrew," Draco disse. "Papéis que ligavam Pettigrew à exportação ilegal de sangue de dragão. Você sabe a pena para isto, especialmente nesses tempos: ele teria ido para Azkaban para toda a vida sem julgamento, ou tido a Beijo do Dementador imediatamente."

"Sim," disse Lupin. "Eu sei. E eu acho que vi onde isso vai dar."

"Meu pai chantageou Pettigrew a tornar-se informante contra seus amigos. Chamou-o para os Comensais da Morte... meu pai foi o responsável pela conspiração contra os Potters... a idéia do Fiel do Segredo... ele ligou os pais de Harry ao Lorde das Trevas... e foi com ele naquela noite em Godric Hollow. Ele estava lá quando eles morreram," Draco terminou, e caiu ligeiramente para trás contra a parede, como se contar isto o tivesse deixado exausto.

Lupin manteve-se em silêncio por um longo momento, pensando. Nada disto, realmente, era surpreendente: certamente não havia nada que ele teria colocado passado Lucius Malfoy, que sempre pareceu a ele estar sentado à direita do Lorde das Trevas. No entanto, no contexto da nova relação de Harry com Draco e todas as coisas dos Malfoys, era realmente inquietante. "E você não disse a Harry?"

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Não. Dumbledore só me disse há algumas semanas, e desde então... não tem havido oportunidade, realmente," que Lupin sabia que era apenas uma meia-verdade.

"Você está com medo de que ele vai reagir mal."

"Você não reagiria mal?"

"Harry sabe que seus pais estão mortos," Lupin disse sem rodeios. "Uma criança crescer sabendo que seus pais não apenas estão mortos, mas foram assassinados... ele já teve o pior de tudo, você não acha?"

Draco pareceu considerar isso. "Ele está muito bravo," disse ele. "Especialmente agora... e é um tipo de raiva incontrolável. Eu não sei como explicar, mas eu posso senti-la. Quando ele era mais novo, Voldemort sempre vinha atrás dele, procurava por ele, mas agora, se ele pudesse, eu acho que ele próprio iria atrás do Lord das Trevas... é esse tipo de raiva."

"E você não quer deixá-lo mais irritado? Ou você está preocupado que ele vai concentrar sua raiva em você? Porque ele não vai, Draco – Harry sabe você não é responsável pelas coisas que seu pai fez."

"Talvez não, mas parece um pouco duro pedi-lo para vir morar em uma casa pertencente ao assassino de seus pais," disse Draco com uma nitidez sombria, e Lupin o encarou.

"Mas seu pai está morto," disse ele. "Essa casa passou para você, pertence a você e quando você tiver dezoito anos, se você preferir, você pode dilacerá-la tijolo por tijolo."

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Draco. "Certo," ele disse. "Porque meu pai está morto."

Lupin não sabia bem como responder a isso. Draco parecia ter fechado a si mesmo, sua breve disposição de fazer confidências parecia ter passado. "Se houver alguma coisa que eu puder fazer..."

"Está tudo certo," disse Draco. "Não há nada que você possa fazer."

* * *

Quando Hermione recebeu a coruja de Draco perguntando se ela poderia ver Harry naquele dia, ela tinha pensado por um longo tempo. Ela tinha acabado de chegar da conversa com Rony, e sentiu-se pressionada... mas ela tinha que ver Harry. Ela precisava. Ela concordou em encontrá-lo mais tarde, em território neutro – o quarto vazio de Rony. Ela enviou a coruja de volta para Draco. Então ela olhou em volta de seu quarto. Então ela começou a empacotar.

Ela estava quase terminando quando o relógio marcou meio-dia, e ela endireitou-se de suas empacotações. Ela não tinha comido em quase um dia, e sentiu-se tonta quando se levantou rápido demais. Ela reparou em seu reflexo abatido no espelho com um sentimento de desânimo distante. Uma tentativa de aplicar a Vermelhidão de Lábios Charmosos só os fez parecerem mais desbotados, então, com um suspiro, ela ajeitou o casaco e saiu pela porta.

Gina e Draco estavam esperando fora do quarto de Rony quando ela chegou lá. Draco estava encostado na parede, Gina sentada no chão a seus pés. Ela tinha um livro no colo, mas ela não o estava lendo. Ambos olharam para ela e Ginny sorriu vacilante; Hermione sorriu de volta o melhor que pôde, não querendo que Ginny pensasse que ela estava de alguma forma com raiva dela por causa da situação com Ron.

Então ela abriu a porta e entrou. A porta se fechou atrás dela, e ela estava sozinha no quarto com Harry.

Ele estava de pé ao lado da cama, com a sua colcha colorida, segurando em uma das colunas das camas. Ele olhou para cima quando ela entrou, e por um momento seus olhos se iluminaram com alívio. Então eles se escureceram, e ele olhou para o alto das suas botas.

Hermione virou-se e fechou a porta sobre Draco e Gina, que estavam esperando no corredor. Ela virou o rosto para Harry, e respirou fundo. "Olá, Harry," disse ela.

O som da sua voz parecia estimular alguma resposta elétrica dentro dele. Sua cabeça subiu, e ele atravessou o quarto até ela. Ela não se mexeu. Ele estendeu a mão para tocar seu ombro, e ela se enrijeceu. Lentamente ele abaixou o braço. "Hermione..."

A voz dela era a exaustão crua. "O quê?"

"Eu sinto muito," disse ele.

Ela apenas olhou para ele. Ela poderia dizer que ele realmente sentia. Ele parecia meio desesperado para fazê-la entender: ele estava muito pálido e os olhos por trás dos óculos estavam intensamente verdes. Ela percebeu, vagamente, o que ele estava usando: um suéter preto que tinha no mínimo três anos, desgastado, com punhos demasiado curtos, que mostrava seus pulsos finos. Era um suéter Ron lhe tinha dado, ela se perguntava o que significava.

Ele parecia nervoso com seu silêncio. "Eu sei agora. Eu sei que não era você –"

"Draco me disse", ela interrompeu brevemente. "Estou feliz que você o ouviu. Deus sabe, você não me ouviria."

"Não – não foi bem assim."

"Foi exatamente assim."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. Então ele disse: "Você está certa."

O tom da sua voz a fez olhar para ele novamente, e ela se assustou com o que viu. Ele parecia pálido, tenso, triste, mas ele estava lá – presente de uma maneira que ele não tinha estado presente nos últimos meses.

"Estou certa?" ela repetiu.

"Você está certa," disse ele de novo, pesadamente. "Eu não a ouvi. Eu não me deixei ouvi-la. E não há pedido de desculpas que eu possa fazer que me faria fazer as pazes com você por isso. Eu não confiei em você, mesmo quando você nunca deu me uma razão para não confiar em você. E eu te machuquei, e eu –"

"Você me machucou," ela interrompeu. "Se você passasse anos pensando sobre isso, e planejando, eu não acho que você poderia ter achado algo que me machucar mais."

Ele fez uma careta. "Eu sei," disse ele. "Diga-me o que fazer. Deve haver algo que eu posso fazer... para corrigir isso."

"Eu acho," disse ela friamente, "você já fez o suficiente."

"Não –" Ele estendeu a mão para ela novamente, e desta vez ela o deixou. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros e olhou para seu rosto. Ela tinha ficado assim com ele tantas vezes – era familiar, e ainda assim ela se sentiu como se estivesse olhando para um estranho. Apesar de sua proximidade física, ela nunca tinha sentido ainda mais longe dele em sua vida. "Eu vou fazer tudo," disse ele. "Tudo o que você quiser que eu faça."

"Faça a noite passada nunca ter acontecido, então," disse ela.

Suas mãos apertaram os ombros dela. "Algo que eu possa fazer," disse ele. "Hermione – me ajude."

"É tudo que eu faço," disse ela. "Ajudá-lo. Mas eu não posso se você não me deixar."

"Deixá-la? Eu estou te pedindo. Hermione, eu vou pedir desculpas a você todos os dias para o resto de sua vida, se é isso que você quer, porque você merece. Vou ficar de joelhos e implorar-lhe perdoe-me –"

"Eu te perdôo," disse ela.

"Eu –" ele interrompeu. "Você o quê?"

"Eu te perdôo," disse ela.

Um olhar de alívio tão grande que quase desfez todos os planos dela passou por seu rosto. Ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a. Ela estava esperando isto, e o permitiu. Ela tentou se perder nisto, sabendo enquanto fazia isto que esta poderia ser a última vez, mas não podia. Essas palavras, _a última vez, a última vez_, ecoou na parte de trás da cabeça dela. Ela fechou os olhos e colocou os braços ao redor dele. Segurá-lo foi bem mais satisfatório do que o beijo em si, que parecia como se estivesse acontecendo em algum lugar distante. Mas a sensação dele debaixo de suas mãos, a leveza de seu corpo, os ossos frágeis, as lâminas afiadas de seus ombros, a fez querer protegê-lo de novo. Mas isso era uma algo do qual ela não podia protegê-lo.

Ela se afastou. "Eu te perdôo," disse ela novamente. "Mas isso não significa que as coisas vão ser como eram."

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntou ele, a expressão de alívio começando a desaparecer a partir de sua expressão.

"Você realmente não achou que as coisas poderiam ser as mesmas, não é?" ela perguntou, sua voz melancólica. "Não depois do que aconteceu."

"Nada aconteceu," disse ele ferozmente. "Não aconteceu nada - eu fui um babaca, isso é tudo. Nada aconteceu conosco."

"Isso não é verdade, Harry. Você me mostrou algo importante na noite passada. Você me mostrou que você não confia em mim."

"Isso não é verdade –"

"É verdade," disse ela, inexoravelmente. "Você não confia em mim. Você não confia em ninguém. E eu sei porquê."

Ele apenas olhou para ela. A partir do olhar em seus olhos verdes, ela poderia dizer que ele temia suas palavras ao lado, e ela desejava, de alguma forma ela poderia poupá-lo, mesmo que ela sabia que isso era necessário.

"Você não confia em mim porque você sabe que não se pode confiar," ela disse, com voz muito lisa. "Você mentiu para mim, para você imaginar que eu poderia mentir para você. Você esconde coisas de mim, por isso faz sentido para você que eu poderia esconder algo tão grande, tão horrível, de você, e fingir como se tudo estava certo. Isto me faz pensar... o quão ruim é, Harry? O que você não está me dizendo?"

Ele ficou muito branco, e olhou para ela como se ela tivesse se transformado em algo monstruoso. "Não é a mesma coisa," disse ele.

"Como? Como não é a mesma coisa?"

"Porque o que eu não digo para você – não tem nada a ver com a gente não tem nada a ver com você e eu, ou como me sinto sobre você..."

"É aí que você está errado," disse ela, de repente, furiosa. "Eu sou sua amiga, sua melhor amiga, e eu sou sua namorada. E eu estou cansada de perguntar e receber respostas evasivas, ou nenhuma resposta, ou meias-respostas condescendentes. Alguma coisa está te devorando, alguma coisa está te devorando, te mastigando até de dentro para fora. Eu te amo e me mata vê-lo sofrendo, Harry, mas é dez mil vezes pior quando você não vai mesmo me dizer do que se trata. Você não pode manter um segredo enorme e esperar que ele seja separado do resto de sua vida. Não é assim que funciona. Nós não trabalhamos dessa maneira. Eu não sou Draco, eu não posso ler sua mente, mas eu posso ver que você está sentindo. Está em seu rosto. Exceto ultimamente... Não posso nem olhar para você." A voz dela caiu, miseravelmente. "Eu não sei o que fazer."

Ela esperou, preparada para ele dizer qualquer coisa – para dizer alguma coisa com raiva, ou amargo, ou defensiva. Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela, finalmente, e ela ficou chocada com o olhar em seus olhos – a desolação neles, o desespero. "Então você vai me deixar?" disse ele. "Por causa disso... você vai realmente me deixar?"

"Harry," ela sussurrou. Ela queria ir e jogar os braços ao redor dele, queria muito, mas ela segurou-se bem onde estava. Foi a coisa mais difícil que ela já tinha feito. "Eu não vou deixar você – Eu nunca poderia deixá-lo."

"Então o que você está fazendo?" perguntou ele, uma pequena parte sua amaldiçoando os Dursley amargamente, e pela milésima vez desde o começo de tudo isso. "Eu não entendo."

"Eu ainda estarei com você, Harry, não apenas a maneira que estávamos –"

"Em outras palavras," Harry interrompeu, com sua voz aguda, de repente, "nós devemos 'ser apenas amigos'."

Ela olhou para ele. "Você diz isso como se não fosse nada."

"Você me ama, e você ainda é minha amiga, mas as coisas não podem ser do jeito que eram. Bem, me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas antes, éramos amigos e nos amávamos, então o que exatamente é diferente agora?"

"Eu não posso ser sua namorada," disse Hermione, sua voz remota e fixa. "Isso é que é diferente."

Ele mal parecia ouvi-la. Ele estava muito branco e a pele do seu rosto parecia estar pressionada contra os ossos. Ela queria dizer-lhe para não olhar como aquele, mas não podia. "Não pode? Não pode ou não vai?"

"Eu não sei, Harry," respondeu ela, desesperada, "quando você diz que não pode me dizer o que está incomodando você, quer dizer que você não pode me dizer, ou que você não vai?"

Ele olhou como se ela tivesse o esbofeteado. "Isso não é justo."

"É justo! É completamente justo!" Ela abraçou-se com força, querendo não chorar. "Você está mentindo para mim e eu odeio isso. Eu odeio e muito em breve, eu vou odiar você."

"Me odeie, então," ele atirou de volta para ela. Ele estava segurando a cabeceira da cama de novo, tão fortemente que os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Seu rosto estava branco também, o verde a única cor em seus olhos. "Se você pudesse me odiar por algo assim, então talvez você nunca tenha me amado em primeiro lugar."

Ela pensou que ela estava além de ser machucada de novo, mas aparentemente não. O comentário dele foi para ela como uma flecha em seu coração. Por um momento, era difícil respirar. "Eu não posso fazer isso," ela sussurrou. "Eu não posso."

Ela virou-se automaticamente para a porta, mas a voz dele a deteve, como uma mão em seu ombro. Ela nunca tinha o ouvido soar daquele jeito. "Eu te amo", disse ele. "Por favor, não vá."

"Então me diga," disse ela, sem se virar para olhar para ele. "Diga-me o que você está escondendo. Diga-me, Harry. Por favor."

O silêncio dele era a única resposta de que ela precisava. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que sua a sua voz ficasse uniforme. Quando ela falou, ela ficou assustada com a tranqüilidade de seu tom.

"Estou deixando a escola, Harry," disse ela. "Eu já fiz as malas, e eu vou tomar o trem para fora de Hogsmeade hoje à noite em Londres. Se você quer me dizer adeus, eu vou esperar por você na plataforma. Eu espero que você venha. Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amarei. Acredite nisso, se você não acreditar em mais nada."

Ele ainda estava em silêncio, embora ela pudesse ouvir sua respiração irregular, e ela queria muito voltar atrás. Mas ela não fez. Cegamente, ela caminhou em direção à porta, e cegamente girou a maçaneta, e cegamente saiu para o corredor. Draco e Gina ainda estavam lá, olhando para ela em silêncio, mas agora sua visão era tão turva de lágrimas que pareciam versões distorcidas, um parque de diversões de si mesmo. Ela viu Draco estender uma mão para ela, e uma voz muito longe perguntou-lhe: "O que aconteceu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Vá lá", disse ela, "vá tomar conta dele," e, em seguida, ela fugiu para o corredor sem olhar para trás.

* * *

Gina olhou para Draco. Não surpreendentemente, ele estava olhando para longe dela, para o corredor onde Hermione havia fugido. "Ela não deveria ficar sozinha," disse ele.

"Eu sei," disse Gina. "Você quer ir atrás dela?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, e trouxe seus olhos de volta para os dela. "Você deveria. Eu não sou particularmente bom em conversa de menina."

Gina suspirou. "Eu não tenho certeza se eu sou. Com todos irmãos..." Ela parou. "Ainda assim. É melhor você falar com Harry. O que aconteceu, ele vai lhe dizer."

"Mmm." Draco parecia pensativa. "E sobre o Finnegan?"

Gina foi apanhada de surpresa. "Simas?"

"Você se lembra dele? Calmo, companheiro, queixo quadrado, estilo irlandês até o rabo? Tem provavelmente corante no cabelo?"

Gina franziu o cenho. "O que tem ele?"

"Bem, ele não deveria estar ao redor em tudo isso? Oferecendo-lhe um enorme e disforme ombro para se apoiar?"

Gina suspirou. "Eu acho que Simas está chateado comigo."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sério, por quê?"

"É complicado," disse ela, mas ela teve a sensação perturbadora de que seus claros olhos cinzentos viam através dela. Por um momento, ele quase pareceu simpático.

"Bem, não parta o coração dele," disse ele. "Nós temos corações partidos suficientes por aqui já," e com isso, ele abriu a porta do antigo quarto de Rony e entrou. Gina pegou um breve vislumbre de Harry sentado na beira da cama vazia antes da porta ser fechada, bloqueando sua visão.

Com um suspiro, ela seguiu pelo corredor. Passou por um pequeno lance de escadas e deu a volta para chegar ao quarto de Hermione, a porta estava fechada quando ela chegou lá. Ela levantou a mão para bater, então hesitou, tentando pensar no que ela deveria dizer. Ela não tinha idéia, nenhuma idéia do que Hermione pudesse estar sentindo, e não fazia idéia se ela odiaria ver Gina neste momento. Afinal, ela era irmã de Rony. Ela abaixou a mão, e por impulso, colocou o ouvido na porta.

Hermione estava chorando. Gina a podia ouvir claramente através da porta. Era um tipo desesperado de choro confuso, terrível e triste, do modo como uma criança choraria – da maneira como sua mãe tinha chorado todos esses anos atrás, por Andrew, noite após noite durante meses. Era o choro de alguém que sabe que perdeu algo para sempre, e que nunca a terá de volta.

Gina hesitou, com uma mão na maçaneta da porta. Então ela se afastou lentamente, e se encostou à parede. Ela deslizou lentamente para baixo até que ela estava sentada no chão, então ela colocou a cabeça sobre os joelhos, e não se moveu por um longo tempo.

* * *

Hermione estivera tremendo de pé na plataforma por quase uma hora, quando ela finalmente entendeu: ele não iria. Era quase meia-noite, e estava muito frio, tão gelado que o frio parecia ter encharcado os ossos de Hermione. A estação de trem de Hogsmeade estava completamente deserta, ela era a única pessoa na plataforma vazia, e de leve, tinha começado a cair neve polvilhada.

Com um suspiro de resignação, ela olhou para o relógio em sua mão. Ele era o relógio de Harry, que ele havia jogado nela. Ela não tinha sido capaz de forçar-se a devolvê-lo para ele. Eram, aparentemente, cinco minutos para meia-noite e não havia sentido em esperar por mais tempo na plataforma. Ele não ia vir.

Ela se virou, subiu cansadamente no trem e entrou no compartimento mais próximo. Ela sentou-se perto da janela, e apoiou o queixo na mão. Dali, ela podia ver as luzes do castelo, fracas ao longe, brilhando sobre o penhasco. As montanhas por trás estavam envoltos em névoa, e havia um manto de vapor ao redor da lua. Ela sentiu a dor de lágrimas ferozes na parte de trás de seus olhos. _Eu não posso deixá-lo aqui, sozinho... ele só tem a mim... como eu posso?_

E então ela ouviu: o som de passos correndo sobre a plataforma. Ela levantou-se tão rápido que quase bateu com a cabeça na bagageira superior; rapidamente ela agarrou a janela, e puxou-a com força, inclinando-se o mais longe que podia. Alguém estava correndo ao longo da plataforma em direção a ela: uma delgada e sombria figura, transformada em uma silhueta pela neblina: ela viu uma capa preta, reconheceu a roupa escura da escola, e então enquanto ele emergiu das sombras ela viu, à luz dos archotes, que a borda no pulso de sua capa era verde e prata, e ela percebeu com uma pontada estranha em seu coração que não era Harry depois de tudo, mas Draco.

"Eu estou aqui!" ela gritou. Ele tinha estado olhando para cima e para baixo na plataforma vazia; agora ele virou-se e piscou para ela. "Estou aqui! Draco –"

Ele veio rapidamente ficar abaixo da janela do trem. Ele jogou a capuz de sua capa preta para trás, eles estavam quase em um nível, mas ele teve em inclinar a cabeça em olhar para cima para ela. Ele estava corado do esforço, seu cabelo um halo branco crepitando em torno de sua cabeça. Flocos de neve derretida se agarravam às lâminas prata escuras de seus cílios. Ela respirou fundo: às vezes ele era quase demasiado bonito para se olhar – quase femininamente bonito, mas não, havia muito de aço em sua expressão para isso. "Eu sei que não sou quem você estava esperando", disse ele, em voz baixa. "Ele me disse que você estaria aqui. Eu vim o mais depressa que pude."

Sua voz tremeu. "Mas ele não iria...?"

Draco balançou a cabeça, uma firme negativa. "Ele não viria."

"Oh." Ela piscou para conter as lágrimas. "Ele o mandou?"

"Não exatamente." Draco deu de ombros, com elegância. "Eu odiei a idéia de você indo embora assim, sem ninguém para lhe dizer adeus."

"Obrigado," ela sussurrou. Ela estendeu a mão então e tocou gentilmente seu ombro, ele olhou para ela com surpresa. "Eu preciso de você," ela começou, "eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa."

Ele não se moveu, só seus olhos estreitaram-se ligeiramente. Harry teria dito: "Sim, qualquer coisa," e Ron teria dito: "Se eu disser que vou fazer isso, eu vou fazê-lo. Você não precisa me fazer prometer." Mas Draco apenas olhou para ela de seus olhos diamantes-cinza, e disse: "Depende do que for."

"É sobre Harry," ela disse. "Ele não entende."

"Por que você o deixou, você quer dizer?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu não tenho certeza se eu entendo também."

"Porque," ela disse, e fez uma pausa – mas parecia certo explicar, na verdade, ela não podia imaginar qualquer outra pessoa que poderia compreender. "Eles me usaram para chegar até ele, Draco." ela sussurrou. "Eles _usaram-me_ – e a Ron – eles sabem como machucá-lo do pior modo, e eu não posso ser parte disso. Eu não vou ser."

"Mas você não disse isso a ele."

"Não". Ela balançou a cabeça. "Ele não iria entender."

"Experimente," disse Draco, com firmeza.

Ela suspirou. "As coisas que eu disse a ele – elas eram verdade do mesmo modo. Nada que eu diga mudaria nada. Ele ainda não quis me dizer o que está o atormentando, e eu –" Ela suspirou e inclinou a cabeça para baixo. "Eu não creio que você sabe, sabe você?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu não sei."

"E você não iria me dizer se você soubesse. Iria?"

Ele não disse nada, apenas olhou para cima e a para baixo da plataforma, e então de volta para ela. O ar gelado arrepiou o cabelo dele, o transformando em lantejoulas de prata fundida. Não havia leitura de sua expressão, ou em seus olhos cinzentos, ele não tinha nada da transparência de Harry. Mas não havia mais ninguém. E ela confiava nele, porque ela tinha que fazer isso. "Eu ainda acho que você deveria falar com o Harry de novo," disse teimosamente. "Você não deveria ir. Não assim."

O apito do trem soou então: um longo, penetrante guincho alto que a fez saltar. Draco deu um passo para longe do trem.

"Eu não tenho mais tempo para falar sobre isso," Hermione gritou, perto do desespero, "Eu preciso que você faça isso por mim, quero que você prometa, jure que – jure em nome da sua família, Draco Malfoy. Jure em seu próprio nome."

Ele estava devidamente alarmado agora. "Fazer o _quê_?"

"Fique com ele," disse ela. Draco olhou espantado. Hermione continuou, meio sem saber o que estava dizendo, apenas deixando que as palavras saírem. "Fique sempre com ele – e o observe – e se certifique de que está tudo certo. Não o deixe e não o deixe sair sozinho – e se ele o fizer, você tem que segui-lo, porque eu não posso agora. Eu quero cuidar dele, mas ele não me permite. Ele não vai deixar nenhum de nós perto dele. Até eu saber como consertar isso, você terá a fazê-lo. Mande-me uma coruja todos os dias – me diga como ele está, o que ele está fazendo, se está bem."

"Ele não está," Draco disse, um pouco distante "bem."

"Oh, você sabe o que eu quero dizer!" Hermione gritou. "Mantenha-o seguro. Fique com ele – me prometa, por favor!"

Houve um longo silêncio. Ele estendeu-se entre eles como o comprimento de um cordão de prata se desenrolando. Hermione olhou para ele, a mão ainda no ombro dele, embora ela mal sentisse como que estivesse tocando-o – ele parecia tão distante, como se ele tivesse ido para além das montanhas, em algum lugar muito gelado que ela não poderia imaginar. Seu rosto estava imóvel, sem expressão, a pele pálida queimando prata ao luar, olhos opacos como o espelho de vidro. Quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz estava tão lenta quanto estável. "Muito bem," disse ele. "Eu prometo."

Ela reforçou seu aperto em seu ombro. "Jure."

"Eu juro," disse ele, numa voz monótona.

Ela poderia ter imaginado, mas ela pensou que ela sentiu algo saltar entre eles, então, como uma faísca elétrica. Ela lentamente afrouxou o aperto dela em seu ombro. "Oh, graças a Deus," ela sussurrou. "Graças a Deus."

"Eu teria feito de qualquer jeito," disse ele, olhando para o ombro, onde descansava a mão dela. Sua voz estava remota.

"Eu sei," disse ela, "mas agora que você tem que fazer."

O apito do trem soou outra vez, como um grito estridente. Os momentos seguintes foram um borrão. Ela tirou a mão dela de seu ombro, perguntando-se o que ela acabara de fazer, o que ela tinha feito ele fazer. Ele ergueu o rosto para o dela, seus lábios moldando palavras que eram abafadas pelo som dos freios de liberação do trem. De repente, algo estalou dentro dela. Ela não podia suportar a deixá-lo aqui deste modo, sozinho e com um fardo pesado colocado sobre ele. Ela se inclinou para frente, e fez algo que nunca tinha feito antes: ela o beijou na testa, e enquanto ela o fez, ele fechou os olhos.

Ela recuou. "Draco..." ela começou.

Ele abriu os olhos, mas não havia chance para ele responder, pois com um solavanco, o trem começou a mover-se. Hermione agarrou na borda da janela para se equilibrar, e inclinou-se tanto para fora quanto ela poderia seguramente, o frio picando-lhe as pálpebras, olhando para trás para a plataforma iluminada e a figura solitária de pé ali – as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para ela. Ele não acenou adeus, e nem ela, ela só ficou observando enquanto a plataforma e a estação, e o próprio Draco ficavam menores e menores a distância e finalmente desapareceram por completo, engolidos pela escuridão invasora.

* * *

A uma da manhã, a sala comunal da Sonserina estava deserta. As botas de Draco deixaram escuras marcas de molhado na pedra enquanto ele atravessava, ele não se preocupou em limpar as botas. Estava gostando de fazer bagunça. Algo em seu peito estava torcendo-se violentamente – ele sentia-se zangado, com ninguém em particular,mas com a vida em geral. Tudo parecia estar desmoronando ao seu redor em enormes pedaços estilhaçados, e para variar, a destruição em massa não era devido a nada ele tivesse feito.

"Maldito Weasley," ele murmurou enquanto ele alcançou sua porta – e fez uma pausa. "Certo," ele disse a próprio. "É melhor fazer isso agora," e ele virou-se e voltou ao longo do corredor para o outro lado da masmorra, onde eram os quartos das meninas.

A porta do quarto que Blaise compartilhava com Pansy estava fechada – não surpreendentemente, uma vez que era muito depois da meia noite. Draco levantou a mão e bateu forte na porta: uma, duas, três pancadas fortes.

Ele ouviu o som de pés velozes, e a porta se abriu. Era Blaise. Seu cabelo vermelho estava para baixo, caída sobre os ombros, o rosto nu de maquiagem, mas suas presilhas brilhantes no lugar. Ela usava um longo vestido de seda verde-claro, impresso com um dragão bordado de azul enrolado em seus ombro, que descansava a cabeça em seu peito. Ela arregalou os olhos quando o viu. "Draco?"

"Olá, querida," disse ele, encostado no batente da porta. "Toda arrumada para o Malcolm?"

Ela olhou rapidamente surpreso então presunçosa. "Então você ouvir falar sobre isso."

"Aparentemente, eu ouvi sobre isso atrasado. Posso entrar?"

Ela se afastou da porta. "Se você quiser."

Draco deslocou-se do batente da porta e passeou para a sala. Era um quarto grande, separado ao meio por uma enorme tela chinesa toda impressa com lírios d'água azuis e verdes. Esse lado era de Blaise: decorado com uma elegância discreta e simplista, tudo que ela possuía era, no entanto, obviamente caro. Ele se virou para olhar para ela. Ela ficou com as mãos nos quadris, seu vestido de seda puxado firmemente sobre o peito. Ela não estava muito obviamente usando nada por baixo.

"É grosseiro apontar," Draco disse, seu tom gentil.

Blaise corou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "É um pouco rico você vir aqui e me questionar sobre Malcolm, retrucou ela. "Ele me contou que viu Hermione Granger saindo de seu quarto esta manhã. Explique _isso_, por que não me explica."

"Eu gostaria de saber o que estava fazendo Malcolm rondando meu quarto esta manhã," disse Draco.

Blaise sacudiu a cabeça. "Você é inacreditável."

"Você deve falar."

Ela ergueu as mãos. "Eu nunca tive nada com Malcolm," disse ela. "Eu apenas comecei esse boato para ver se você se importava. Mas, evidentemente, não."

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você começou um boato de que você estava de amasso com aquele cara de doninha só para me irritar? Estou tocado."

"Mas não irritado."

"Não particularmente," disse ele.

Blaise sacudiu a cabeça. "Saia," disse ela. "Eu nunca mais quero ver você de novo."

"Oh, não," Draco disse, numa entediada e inexpressiva voz. "Por favor, reconsidere."

Agarrando um castiçal de vidro na mesa de cabeceira, Blaise atirou-o em sua cabeça. Draco se abaixou, e ele bateu na parede e quebrou. "Eu disse para sair!"

"Você vai acordar Pansy," disse ele.

"Ela não... está... aqui," Blaise rosnou.

"Bom," disse Draco. "Então ela não vai me impedir de fazer isso," e ele acenou com a mão para ela. Cordões de prata saltaram do ar e a agarraram em torno de seus pulsos e tornozelos. Ela gritou de surpresa, e sentou-se com força no chão, lutando contra as cordas. "Qual é o seu problema?" ela sibilou para ele, seus olhos verdes cheios de raiva.

"Eu não sei," Draco disse, pensativo. "Eu acho que eu apenas não sou uma pessoa muito legal."

"Eu te odeio," Blaise rosnou, mas ele se pôs a ignorá-la. Andando rapidamente, ele atravessou a sala e atirou o tronco aberto ao pé da cama dela. Ele o chutou, e ele caiu de lado, derramando roupas, livros e papéis espalhados pelo chão.

Blaise gritou em voz alta. "O que você está _fazendo_? Você – deixe as minhas coisas _em paz_! Deixe-as!" Sua voz elevou-se um grito lancinante. "Eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy, seu mentiroso, enganador, ladrão, de cara pontuda, _bastardo_! _Eu odeio você!"_

Draco olhou para ela e sorriu. "Grite se quiser," disse ele em tom agradável. "Não vai fazer nenhuma diferença. Vou ficar aqui até eu encontrar o que estou procurando."

* * *

NT: ooi gente, eu sei que eu demorei um pouco mais que o normal, mas as coisas estão bem corridas, então fica difícil! Mas ai está o cap.7, espero que tenham amado como eu e estejam ansiosos para o próximo capítulo :D

O cap. 8 é um pouco maior, mas vem o mais rápido possível, prometo! Não esqueçam o beijo e o "obrigada" pra minha co-tradutora **diana gfg** no final!

Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo 6: **Iza Amai, Sett**, **megalves00** (como não dá pra responder por pv, estou respondendo por aqui: obrigada de verdade pela sua review, você é uma fofa, só espero que não tenha assustado seu chefe quando viu o cap. 7 também! haha pode deixar, não vamos desistir, sou suficientemente teimosa pra ir até o fim! e não se preocupe D/G vai ter sua vez :D obrigada novamente, continue acompanhando e deixando reviews! beijinhos)

depois vou verificar se respondi todas, mas vocês todos são uma graça! E obrigada Lika, mais uma vez, por oferecer os arquivos! Beijinhos, e até o próximo capítulo.

ps: não sei se todos sabem mas o ff tá com problemas para atualizar as fics a mais de 5 dias, aparece "error type 2"! felizmente, achei em um fórum americano a solução! então se você está tendo esse mesmo problema, apenas troque a palavra 'property' por 'content' no link que dá certo! espero ter ajudado alguém :)

* * *

quem quiser votar para Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows no MTV Movie Awards, os links estão aqui (tirem os espaços entre o mtv e o .com) :D

**Best Movie:** mtv.com/ontv/movieawards/2011/best-movie/

**Best Male Performance:** Rupert Grint e Daniel Radcliffe mtv. com/ontv/movieawards/2011/best-male-performance/

**Best Female Performance:** Emma Watson mtv. com/ontv/movieawards/2011/best-female-performance/

**Best Villain:** Tom Felton mtv. com/ontv/movieawards/2011/best-villain/

**Best Fight:** Daniel Radcliffe & Rupert Grint vs. Helena Bonham Carter mtv. com/ontv/movieawards/2011/best-fight/

**Best Kiss:** Daniel Radcliffe & Emma Watson mtv. com/ontv/movieawards/2011/best-kiss/

e aqui uma fotinha do nosso sonserino loiro preferido: vocês podem ver no tumblr **gabrielamiloch****. com/post/3281829656** ou então copiar o URL da imagem **http:/ media. tumblr. com/ tumblr_ lgkxjcSJgQ1qg3jbj .jpg** (tirem os espaços e depois tentem não babar tanto!)


	8. O Mestre da Mansão Malfoy

**Capítulo Oito: O Mestre da Mansão Malfoy**

_Nenhum exorcisor te prejudicará,_

_E nenhuma bruxaria te encantará._

_Fantasma liberto te evitará,_

_Nenhum mal chegará a ti._

_-Cymbeline_

* * *

Quando Draco tinha seis anos de idade, seu pai tinha lhe dado um pássaro para levar sua correspondência. Draco sabia que as outras crianças tinham corujas amigáveis, ou ocasionais pássaros azuis, mas o pai de Draco lhe deu um falcão, com brilhantes olhos negros e um bico curvo como uma foice.

O falcão não gostava Draco, e Draco não gostava dele tampouco. Seu bico afiado o deixava nervoso, e seus olhos brilhantes pareciam estar sempre observando-o. Ele o golpeara-o com o bico e as garras quando ele chegou perto: durante semanas, seus pulsos e as mãos estavam sempre sangrando. Ele não sabia, mas seu pai havia selecionado um falcão que tinha vivido na selva por mais de um ano, e, portanto, era quase impossível de domar. Mas Draco tentou, porque seu pai lhe tinha dito para tornar o falcão obediente, e ele queria agradar seu pai.

Ele ficava com o falcão constantemente, mantendo-o acordado, conversando com ele e até mesmo tocando música para ele, porque um pássaro cansado era para ser mais fácil de domar. Ele sabia qual era o equipamento: a peia para falcão, a venda dos olhos, o brail, a coleira que prendia a ave ao seu pulso. O equipamento servia para manter o falcão cego, mas Draco não poderia fazê-lo – ao invés disso ele tentou se sentar onde o pássaro podia vê-lo ao tocar e acariciar suas asas, desejando que este confiasse nele. Ele alimentou-o de sua mão, e no início ele não comia: mais tarde ele comia com tanta selvageria que seu bico cortava a pele da palma da mão. Mas ele estava feliz, porque era um avanço, e porque ele queria que o pássaro o conhecesse, mesmo que tivesse que consumir o seu sangue para que isso acontecesse.

Ele começou a ver que o falcão era bonito, que suas finas asas foram construídas para a velocidade de vôo, que ele era firme e veloz, feroz e suave. Quando ele mergulhava para o chão, se movia como um relâmpago bifurcado. Quando aprendeu a dar a volta e chegar a seu pulso, Draco quase chorou de alegria. Às vezes o pássaro pulava em seu ombro e colocava o bico em seu cabelo. Ele sabia que seu falcão o amava, e quando ele estava certo de que não estava apenas domesticado, mas perfeitamente domesticado, ele foi até seu pai e mostrou-lhe o que tinha feito, esperando que ele se orgulhasse.

Em vez disso, seu pai pegou o pássaro, agora manso e de confiança, em suas mãos, e quebrou seu pescoço. "Eu lhe disse para torná-lo obediente", disse o pai, e deixou cair o corpo sem vida do falcão no chão. "Em vez disso, você ensinou-o a amá-lo. Falcões não devem ser animais de estimação amorosos: eles são ferozes e selvagens, bárbaros e cruéis. Este pássaro não estava domesticado, estava arruinado..."

Mais tarde, quando seu pai lhe deixou, Draco chorou sobre o seu animal de estimação, até que finalmente o seu pai enviou um elfo doméstico para levar o corpo do pássaro e enterrá-lo. Draco nunca chorou novamente, e ele nunca esqueceu o que aprendeu: que ser amado era destruir e que amar era ser destruído.

* * *

O baú de Blaise estava derrubado; o conteúdo derramado no chão aos pés de Draco. Ele os vasculhou com uma mão despreocupada – livros, maquiagem, jóias, pergaminhos, pilhas de fotografias. Nada muito interessante. Ele puxou as gavetas de seu gabinete para fora também, e suas roupas foram atiradas a esmo na cama em um monte de blusas, saias, camisolas, e roupas de baixo de seda cara. Seu diário, um livro verde claro com um cadeado em forma de borboleta, também tinha caído sobre a cama, mas algum cavalheirismo obscuramente motivado impediu-o de abri-lo.

"Já acabou?" Blaise perguntou, quebrando a valiosa meia hora de silêncio. Seu tom era frio e afiado. Ela sentou-se onde ele a tinha colocado: encostada à parede, com as mãos ainda presas às costas. O olhar em seu rosto era de desprezo fulminante de tal forma que até mesmo Draco que não cansava de agir assim sarcasticamente, ficou receoso.

"A maior parte," ele respondeu.

"E você achou o que estava procurando?" Sua voz detinha tanto desprezo gélido que poderia ter evitado o derretimento de um suprimento de Mousse Gelado por um ano.

Draco suspirou. Se sutiãs verde limão fossem o que ele estava procurando, ele tinha fechado negócio. Infelizmente, não eram. "Como é que você nunca usou qualquer uma dessas coisas quando estávamos namorando?" ele perguntou, levantando uma coisa preta transparente para fora da cama com um dedo torto.

"Talvez eu tenha usado. Você nunca foi longe o suficiente em minhas roupas para descobrir."

"Você está desapontada é?" Draco deixou cair o objeto de rendas transparentes e olhou estreitamente para ela.

"Nem um pouco," ela cuspiu. "Você é nojento."

Draco decidiu deixar essa passar. Ele se levantou e foi se agachar ao lado dela, para que seus rostos estivessem no mesmo nível. Seus olhos verde-escuros, com menos brilho que o habitual, olhavam nos seus com desprezo. "Em resposta à sua pergunta", disse ele, "não. Eu não encontrei o que eu estava procurando. O que me leva a outra pergunta."

Seus lábios apertados. "O que era?"

"Onde estão os chinelos que eu lhe dei no seu aniversário? Outubro passado?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram com descrença. "Por quê? Você quer de volta? Seu filho da puta mesquinho, Draco Malfoy – Só porque eu terminei com você –"

"Você romper _comigo_? Acredito que fui _eu_ que terminou com você."

Ela o chamou um nome muito rude. Draco ficou impressionado. "Legal", disse ele. "Mas este não é, no entanto, o assunto em questão..."

"O que importa, eu nem sei do que você está falando – ? "

"Os chinelos. Onde estão? Lembra deles? Eram muito caros, bordados, dourados, seda pura – "

"Eles não eram de seda pura," Blaise rebateu, olhando altivamente de novo. "Eles tinham algum material barato misturado que irritava minha pele. Eu não conseguia usá-los."

"Então o que você fez com eles?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu os dei a Pansy."

Draco expulsou um longo suspiro. Ele não tinha certeza se ele se sentia aliviado ou não. "Eu realmente não achava que era você", ele disse lentamente. "Mas eu tinha que ter certeza."

Seus lábios se apertaram. "Você não pensou que fosse eu?"

"Eu pensei que talvez você estivesse tentando jogar a culpa nela, por isso seria você. Você é desonesta o suficiente."

"Por isso seria eu a o quê?"

Draco deu de ombros e se levantou. Afastou a tela pintada à mão que separava Blaise lado do da sala de Pansy. A metade de Blaise da sala era um pouco maior; a de Pansy era mais cheia de coisas – várias cadeiras, um sofá, um toucador com um espelho curvo. A superfície do toucador era densamente coberta de potes, frascos e tubos de ungüentos e cosméticos, assim como Blaise lhe tinha dito semanas atrás. Por que ele não soube? _Eu __sabia __que __ela __tinha __que __ser __monitora,_ ele pensou. _E __uma __sonserina. __Só __uma __sonserina __iria __pensar __nisso._

Ele se afastou do toucador e foi até o enorme baú de bronze ao pé da cama de Pansy. Blaise inclinou-se ao redor da tela e olhou para ele. "Você não pode abri-lo," ela retrucou rancorosamente. "Ele tem dezesseis diferentes encantos anti-Alohomora e só Pansy sabe as senhas –"

"Dezesseis?" Draco disse suavemente. "Sério? Tantos assim?" Ele deu outro passo em direção ao baú e olhou para ele pensativamente. Com a ponta da bota de dragão, ele cutucou de leve na fechadura. Então, ele ergueu o pé e trouxe-o com força. Uma, duas, três vezes, colocando toda a sua raiva reprimida nele – na quarta vez ele ouviu o protesto como o ranger da madeira começou a se dividir – na quinta vez a fechadura arrancada da madeira e caiu no chão. A tampa do baú se abriu.

"Alohomora," Draco disse.

Blaise não disse nada. Ela parecia ter decidido a ignorá-lo. Ainda assim, ela ficou olhando como ele ajoelhou-se perto do baú e começou a revirar seu conteúdo. Livros caíram em primeiro lugar, perfeitamente empilhados, e debaixo deles estavam potes e garrafas vazias, e debaixo estava um par de chinelos de seda pálida de ouro e um conjunto dobrado de pijamas brancos todo salpicado com flores azuis e amarelas.

O coração de Draco começou a bater como um martelo. Ele estava certo. Ele sabia que ele estava certo, mas não que a prova disto iria apresentar-se tão prontamente. Ela devia estar certa de que ninguém poderia adivinhar. Ele mergulhou as mãos no baú, empurrando o pijama e chinelos de lado – havia papéis dobrados debaixo deles, ele pegou e os empurrou a esmo nos bolsos capa. De baixo deles estava uma longa caixa de esmalte, que se abriu quando colocou pressão sobre os cantos. Dobrada dentro estava uma faixa longa de tecido multicolorido, que brilhou quando ele o tocou...

"Uma capa de invisibilidade", ele sussurrou baixinho. Um sorriso surgiu e se contorceu no canto da boca. _Pansy __esperta._ Ele enrolou a capa em uma pequena bola e enfiou-a no bolso. Ele tinha certeza que ele estava começando parecer extremamente irregular. Ele colocou as mãos de volta no baú, mas não havia mais nada, reunindo apenas areia debaixo das unhas. Ele se levantou, e voltou para a parte de Blaise do quarto. Ela se virou para olhar para ele.

"Você está roubando as coisas de Pansy?"

"Evidências," disse ele curtamente.

"Você é um ladrão," disse ela. "E um bastardo. Virando contra os membros de sua própria casa para defender um bando de escória da Grifinória –"

"Cale a boca, Blaise."

"Eu vou dizer. Vou dizer para todo mundo."

Draco se ajoelhou e olhou em seus olhos. O rosto limpa de maquiagem, o cabelo livre de suas presilhas de jóias e solto ao redor de seu rosto, ela parecia muito menos elegante do que ele já tinha visto ela. "Faça isso," disse uniformemente, "e eu vou dizer a todos exatamente por que você concordou com este falso namoro comigo em primeiro lugar."

Sua respiração sibilou entre os dentes. "Você é um bastardo inconcebível. Você iria me chantagear?"

"Basta manter as coisas justas. Eu não gosto de desequilíbrios de poder. A menos, claro, que eu tenha vantagem, o que agora, eu tenho."

"Talvez agora." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Mas não para sempre. Todos sabem na realidade onde jazem suas lealdades, Draco. E se há uma coisa que a Casa Sonserina odeia é um traiçoeiro."

"Eu não estou certo do que você está tentando dizer aqui, Blaise. Você está sugerindo que eu não tenho mais chance de ganhar o Mais Popular Sonserino do Ano?"

"Eu protegi você," ela rosnou para ele, e ele ficou surpreso ao ver que por um momento, seus olhos estavam estranhamente brilhantes, como se ela pudesse estar prestes a chorar. E nesse momento, eles lembraram-lhe tão fortemente de outro par, diferentes, de olhos verdes de modo que ele sentiu uma centelha de simpatia para com o brilho dentro de seu peito. "Você nunca prestou atenção, mas eu protegi você – Eu menti por você – Eu cobri o quanto tempo você realmente gastava com Potter e seus seguidorezinhos, inventei razões para você estar com ele – Perca a mim e você perderá a última pessoa nesta Casa que tinha qualquer fé de que você poderia voltar para nós. Perca-me e você estará por sua conta, Draco."

Ele suspirou. "Então eu estou por minha conta. Obrigada por me proteger, se você realmente o fez, mas não era necessário. Eu não tenho medo da Casa Sonserina."

"Você deveria ter," disse Blaise, e desviou o olhar dele. "Você deveria ter, Draco."

Ele lutou outro suspiro. Ele se sentiu muito cansado. "Eu vou te desamarrar agora," disse ele. "Eu quero que você prometa não me bater no segundo que suas mãos estiverem livres."

"Eu prometo," disse ela, sem olhar para ele, e no momento que suas mãos estavam livres, é claro, ela bateu-lhe de qualquer maneira.

* * *

Um leve toque no ombro o despertou. Harry rolou e piscou. O mundo estava embaçado, mas ele sabia que a forma pairando acima dele era Draco. Estendeu a mão para os óculos e sentou-se lentamente. Seus músculos estavam rígidos e doloridos de cair no sono no sofá da sala comunal, mas ele não queria subir as escadas e encarar Simas, Neville e Dino. "Hey," ele disse, sua voz um pouco enferrujada. "Será que ela...?"

"Hermione? Ela se foi," Draco disse, agachando-se ao lado do sofá. O fogo estava alto na grelha, e a sala estava muito quente. Draco estava com olhos brilhantes e parecia quase excitado. A cor agitada e vermelha lavada no alto de suas maçãs do rosto. "Eu tenho algo para lhe dizer."

"Oh, Deus," disse Harry, determinante. "Não mais uma coisa." Ele olhou para Draco mais de perto, vendo o cabelo desgrenhado, as botas enlameadas, as marcas de arranhão ao longo de sua bochecha esquerda, como se alguém tivesse passado suas unhas ali. "É algo ruim?"

"Não exatamente," disse Draco. "Eu descobri quem era."

"Quem foi que – oh," Harry disse. "Oh, você quer dizer..."

"Rony..." Draco deu, de repente, um sorriso de lobo. "A mulher misteriosa de Ron."

Harry sentiu a velocidade de seu batimento cardíaco aumentar. "E você vai me dizer?"

"Isso depende." Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado, cabelos louros caindo nos olhos. "Você quer saber?"

Harry sentou-se reto. Estava muito tranqüilo na sala comunal. Ele podia dizer que era muito tarde, apenas pela qualidade do silêncio e até mesmo pela escuridão ele podia ver através das janelas. O crepitar da lenha era alto, como gelo quebrando. Podia ouvir a respiração de Draco. Muito timidamente, alcançou a mente de Draco com a sua própria, tentando avaliar o que o outro menino estava sentindo com a notícia que ele tinha para contar. Culpa, raiva, dor, terror, divertimento, horror? Ele estava com medo de dizer a Harry, será que ele se preocupava que Harry não conseguiria lidar com isso? Era muito ruim? _Não __exatamente_, ele tinha dito. O que quer que isso significasse.

"É alguém que conheço bem?" Harry perguntou baixinho, finalmente. "É um amigo meu? É alguém que eu gosto?"

"Não," disse Draco. "Para todas as perguntas."

Uma onda de alívio tão intenso que chegava a ser quase náusea passou por Harry. "Tratava-se de mim? Será que tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo?"

A luz nos olhos de Draco piscou. "Eu não sei ao certo."

Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito, embora estivesse quente na sala. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Investigar," Draco disse simplesmente. "A uh, parte culpada já deixou a escola. Mas tudo bem. Me dá algum tempo. Eu tenho que investigar as coisas. Oportunidades, motivação, cúmplices, propósitos."

Harry sentiu seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso trêmulo. "Você soa como um detetive."

"Li um monte de quadrinhos de Auror quando criança," disse Draco. "Sempre quis um casaco impermeável."

"Você precisa da minha ajuda?" Harry perguntou. "O que eu devo fazer?"

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, não agora. Se eu precisar, eu lhe digo. E se você quiser saber, eu te digo. Mas talvez agora você não precise de mais nada em sua mente." Ele ficou de pé, em um rápido gesto gracioso. Harry olhou firme para ele, lembrando da fraqueza de Draco no jogo de Quadribol e enquanto eles treinavam esgrima. No entanto, ele parecia muito melhor. Haviam fortes cores em seu rosto e seus olhos brilhavam. Esperançosamente, ele tinha superado isso. "Vá dormir," disse Draco, e se dirigiu para a porta. "Eu vou te ver –"

"Você vai fazê-los se arrepender?" Harry disse. Ele tinha ficado de pé sem perceber, e ele colocou a mão para firmar-se no braço do sofá. Suas pernas formigavam com dores do acordar.

Draco virou-se, uma mão no retrato da porta, e olhou para ele com curiosidade. Mesmo descabelado e cansado, ele tinha um distanciamento elegante que Harry vagamente invejava. Ele sabia que ele usava seu próprio coração em sua manga, não como um distintivo de honra, mas porque ele não conhecia outra maneira de ser. Considerando que nada parecia tocar Draco tanto, ou tão profundamente, que ele não conseguisse controlar suas expressões. Nada nunca fazia seu ombros retos afundarem. "Se eu vou o quê?"

"Fazê-los se arrepender," Harry disse. Sua voz ligeiramente áspera. "Eu sei... que você pode fazer coisas que eu não conseguiria. Você é implacável de um jeito que eu nunca poderia ser. E você sabe sobre vingança."

"Eu sei?" Expressão de Draco estava ilegível.

"Eu sei que sim," Harry disse.

"Você não?" Draco disse. "Aquilo que você me disse..."

"Oh, eu sei sobre odiar," disse Harry, sua voz plana e vazia. "Mas eu não sou esperto quanto a isso, como você é. Eu não poderia pensar em uma maneira realmente criativa de fazer alguém sofrer. Não como você pode."

"É isso que você quer?" Draco perguntou. Seus olhos estavam planos, cinza metálicos. Não expressavam nada: nenhuma emoção, medo, preocupação ou arrependimento. Ele ficou onde estava, ilegível como um pergaminho escrito em Gobbledygook.

"Sim," disse Harry. "É o que eu quero."

"Então eu vou fazer isso," Draco disse, e ele sorriu, e por um momento um brilho levemente perverso iluminou sua expressão. Se havia alguma amargura ou tristeza por baixo dela, Harry não viu. Ele estava muito ocupado lutando contra seu próprio alívio. "Vou fazê-los se arrepender."

Ele saiu e fechou o retrato atrás dele.

* * *

Ginny uma vez havia lido em algum lugar que a diferença entre memória e recordação era que com a memória, você sabia empiricamente que você tinha estado em um determinado lugar por um determinado tempo, enquanto com a recordação você sente que alguma vez você já esteve lá.

Quando ela olhou para trás para os últimos dias antes do fim do inverno em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, estava sempre com um sentido de recordação. Ela não poderia ter dito exatamente como os dias passaram, mas várias imagens e momentos estavam queimados em seu cérebro – ela lembrou-se do frio que desceu sobre o castelo, literal e figurativo, depois de Ron e Hermione terem ido para casa. As lascas de flor de gelo que se formaram nas vidraças durante a noite, a água congelando na caneca ao lado de sua cama. Sentada à mesa da Grifinória com Simas, esperando Harry descer. Observando-o sentar-se sozinho, sem dizer nada. E Draco. Sempre com Harry, ou observando-o do outro lado da sala se não estivesse ao lado dele. Ele parecia ter tomado as palavras que Dumbledore tinha falado para ele semanas antes – "Harry é forte e pode suportar muito, e para aquilo que não pode suportar ele tem você" – como se fossem uma espécie de dever sagrado. Ela se perguntava se ele estava tentando pagar por algum pecado que ele pensou que ele havia cometido, ela imaginava que tal devoção devesse vir apenas da culpa. Claro, ela não sabia até mais tarde que Hermione o havia feito prometer ficar com Harry sempre – e ele tentou o melhor que pode, dadas as restrições óbvias. Os professores, nesses últimos dias, fizeram vista grossa ao fato de que Draco algumas vezes estava na sala comunal da Grifinória. Ele nunca tentou ir mais longe do que a sala comunal, no entanto, sentindo que, provavelmente, não fosse bem-vindo.

Harry parecia apenas notar pouco tudo isso. Ele passou por tudo em um tipo confuso de jeito sonâmbulo, provavelmente porque durante a noite ele não dormia – Seamus havia lhe dito isso. Aparentemente, ele passava a noite sentado no vão da janela, olhando os terrenos cobertos de neve. Ele estava começando a parecer translúcido, como se ele tivesse estado muito doente, os ossos aparecendo nitidamente sob a pele. Ginny o tinha visto caminhar acidentalmente na direção de Draco várias vezes, como se tivesse esquecido de todo de que Draco estava lá.

Uma tarde ela entrou na sala comunal e achou Harry lá, deitado no sofá, um cobertor sobre as pernas, aparentemente dormindo. Ela caminhou em direção a ele, e alcançou o cobertor para puxar sobre seus ombros, quando uma mão disparou do nada e agarrou seu pulso.

"Shhh." Era a voz de Draco. Ela virou os olhos para ele. Ele estava sentado afundado nas sombras de uma poltrona estofada ao lado do sofá, e tinha se misturado tão completamente com a escuridão que ela não tinha visto. "Não o acorde."

"Eu não ia." ela sussurrou de volta, irritada. "Eu ia apenas puxar seus cobertores para cima."

Draco, parecendo cansado, soltou seu pulso. "Só... deixa ele," disse ele. "Ele não dorme há três dias."

"Eu sei," disse Gina. Ela olhou para Harry e seu sentimento de aborrecimento desapareceu, enterrado sob uma avalanche de simpatia. Ele parecia um menino, enrolado para o lado no sofá, com a cabeça repousada em seu braço, seu rosto pálido corado de sono febril. Seu cabelo escuro enrolado ao redor de sua cabeça em emaranhados como lambidas de fogo escuro. "Como ele está?" ela perguntou, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Draco. "Como ele realmente está?"

Draco olhou considerando. "Podre," disse ele, finalmente, e sua voz era plana. "Bem como você esperaria."

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Eu gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer," disse ela. "Ele teve tanto sofrimento em sua vida – Eu gostaria de poder livrá-lo dele, sabe?"

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos cinza escuro, ligeiramente fora de foco com o cansaço. "Você ainda o ama," disse ele.

"Eu sempre o amarei", disse Gina, "se não for dessa maneira. Todos nós. Ele é assim."

"Não o seu irmão," disse Draco, e seu tom era amargo.

Ginny suspirou. "Especialmente meu irmão," disse ela. "Eu não esperaria que você entendesse."

"Eu não quero entender," disse Draco. "E eu não posso me aborrecer – Eu tenho o suficiente para me aborrecer sem ponderar os motivos do seu irmão criar esta confusão do caralho."

"Ele não a criou," Ginny disse rispidamente. "Já estava lá –"

"Shhhhh," Draco disse. "Mantenha sua voz baixa."

Ela olhou mais de perto para ele. "Faz quanto tempo desde que você dormiu?"

"Ei," Draco levantou um dedo para ela. "Eu dormi uma hora inteira na terça-feira."

"Você deveria ir dormir," disse ela com firmeza. "Você vai quebrar caso contrário."

Ele deu de ombros. "Não é tão ruim. Eu tenho alucinações ocasionalmente e acho que isso cuida do problema. Ontem eu pensei que eu era um bule de chá. O que não teria sido tão ruim se eu não tivesse pensado também que Malcolm Baddock era uma xícara de chá..."

Ginny sorriu para ele. O calor do fogo estava a deixando sonolenta, e ela estava consciente da forma adormecida de Harry no sofá. Ela queria muito abraçá-lo, e alguma parte dela quase queria abraçar Draco também, apesar dele ser uma espécie espinhosa de pessoa que não abraça. Ela reconheceu que era simplesmente o stress que estava fazendo ela se sentir perto de ambos garotos, quando, na verdade, era Hermione que amava e cuidava deles, e era amada em troca. Mas Hermione não estava lá... ela empurrou esse pensamento para baixo. "Draco..."

"Talvez eu vá dar um passeio," disse ele, seus olhos indo até a janela atrás dela. "Eu sinto como se eu não visse o sol há dias."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu sento aqui com Harry, se você quiser."

Um lampejo de alívio passou pelo rosto dele. "Você fica?" Ele se levantou, e ela estendeu sua capa, que estava cobrindo todo o encosto do sofá. Seus dedos se tocaram brevemente quando ele pegou e encolheu seus ombros nele, fechando os pesados fechos da frente. "Eu vou estar logo ali fora..."

"Está tudo bem," disse ela. "Vá," e ele foi, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

Ginny se acomodou na poltrona que ele tinha desocupado. Ela estava prestes a alcançar seu livro no bolso, quando um movimento brusco a assustou. Foi Harry, que tinha baixado o braço de seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam abertos.

"Você está acordado," disse ela, surpresa.

"Sim." Harry sentou-se e pegou os óculos apoiados no braço do sofá. "Desculpe se eu tiver assustado você."

"Há quanto tempo você está acordado?" perguntou ela.

"Horas," ele disse brevemente. "Eu ouvi você entrar..."

"Você nos ouviu conversar? Deveria ter dito alguma coisa."

"Não, você estava certa. Ele deveria dar uma caminhada. Obter um pouco de ar. Deve ser chato, cuidando de mim o tempo todo."

Ginny tinha certeza de que Draco não achava chato, em si, mas segurou a língua.

"De qualquer forma," Harry acrescentou, "Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, e eu queria te perguntar quando estivéssemos a sós."

"Pra mim?" Ginny ficou surpresa. "O que você queria me perguntar?"

Harry olhou o fogo logo atrás dela. "Eu queria saber se você faria um favor e tocaria em uma coisa para mim."

Ginny olhou para ele, incrédula. "Perdão?"

Harry piscou, então corou. "Isso soou ruim, né?"

"Sim," disse Gina. "Soou."

Harry sorriu. "Deixe-me começar de novo. Eu sei que às vezes você pode sentir Magia Negra, se estiver presente em objetos ou pessoas. Eu queria saber se você poderia dar uma olhada em algo para mim, me dizer se você sente algo de anormal nele."

Gina puxou nervosamente a corrente de ouro ao redor sua garganta. "Claro."

"Obrigado." Harry abaixou a cabeça, depois olhou para ela de novo, rapidamente. "É no meu cinto." disse ele, "espera um segundo", e virou-se para correr o cinto de couro através do passador de suas calças. Quando ele abaixou a cabeça, seus cabelos se afastaram, mostrando a nuca, claramente exposta entre o cabelo escuro e a gola redonda de seu suéter preto. Os botões de sua coluna vertebral estavam ligeiramente visíveis sob a pele... ele tinha ficado tão magro. "Aqui," ele disse, e estendeu a mão.

Ela pegou o que ele oferecia: era um círculo pesado do que parecia ser de vidro vermelho. Mas era muito mais pesado do que vidro. O seu peso em sua mão estava tão substancial como se tivesse sido esculpido em pedra. Virou-o lentamente entre os dedos, maravilhada com sua textura suave, apesar de ter gravações em todas as bordas.

"Você sente alguma coisa?", perguntou ele, os olhos ansiosos.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Nada." Ela devolveu-o a ele, e ele o pegou sem sorrir. "Você não estava esperando que seria algo ruim, então?" ela perguntou, meio brincando, mas ele pareceu levar a pergunta a sério.

"Não, realmente não, mas eu estava esperando por algum tipo de pista sobre o que é," disse ele. "Eu odeio não saber as coisas."

"Me conta isso," disse Gina. "Eu estou quase desistindo dessa sensação de como se nós nunca soubéssemos de nada. Quer dizer, aquela taça que vocês levaram do museu – O que Hermione fez com ela?"

Ela imediatamente se arrependeu da pergunta. Ao som do nome de Hermione, Harry enrijeceu e recuou visivelmente de volta para dentro de si como um coelho fugindo em sua toca. "Não sei," disse ele rigidamente. "Eu não tenho idéia do que ela fez com ela," e ele se levantou de repente, lançando os cobertores de volta para o sofá. "Eu acho que eu deveria subir por um tempo," disse ele, pondo as mãos nos bolsos. "Provavelmente algum tempo sozinho me ajudaria. E eu preciso fazer as malas."

Ginny sentiu-se obscuramente ferida. A essa altura, porém, ela já era mestre em esconder mágoas. Tudo o que ela disse foi: "Quando você parte, então?"

"Amanhã de manhã, assim como você," disse Harry. Ele estendeu a mão e bagunçou levemente os cabelos dela, como se ela fosse uma menininha. "Obrigado," disse ele. "Eu agradeço por você ter olhado a cinta."

"É claro. Se houver mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer..."

"Você poderia ir fazer companhia a Draco. Seria bom para ele, eu acho, passar algum tempo com alguém que realmente fala."

"Mas eu não sei onde ele foi," Gina protestou.

Os olhos de Harry ficaram sem foco por um momento. "O lago," disse ele, pegou o cobertor do sofá, e com um aceno de cabeça, encaminhou-se para a escada do dormitório dos meninos.

* * *

Estava um brilhante dia de inverno lá fora. Tinha nevado na noite anterior, o que tornava mais fácil de seguir impressões distintas das botas de Draco na neve. Gina puxou o capuz de sua capa para cima – estava muito frio lá fora, apesar da luz do sol brilhando na neve – e rumou para o lago.

Ela estava a meio caminho ao redor do perímetro da água congelada quando percebeu com uma pontada estranha que Draco parecia estar seguindo o caminho exato que Harry e Hermione geralmente faziam em torno da borda do lago. Ela não podia contar as vezes que ela tinha olhado pela janela da sala de aula e visto as duas figuras familiares caminharem juntos, ombro a ombro, pelo mesmo caminho. Ela perguntou-se se Draco tinha percebido.

Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Ela fez uma curva e lá estava ele, sentado num toco de árvore preto. Mais tarde, ela não conseguiu se lembrar exatamente o que ele estava fazendo naquele momento. Jogando pedras no lago congelado, ou arrancando as últimas folhas de um raminho perene. Ela parou por um momento e olhou para ele, livre para examiná-lo sem que ele percebesse. Sob seu manto negro, ele vestia calças um pouco desgastadas e um pulôver vermelho escuro – ela raramente o tinha visto parecendo tão desarrumado. Ele tinha uma estranha expressão pensativa. Alerta, e no entanto, sonhadora. Isso a fez se perguntar no que ele estaria pensando.

Ela deu um passo adiante em direção a ele e um pedaço de gelo rachou sob o salto de sua bota. Ele olhou para cima, e quando ele a viu pareceu assustado. Ele começou a ficar de pé. "Aconteceu a..."

"Harry está bem, você não é necessário," disse Gina. "Relaxe."

Ele não relaxou exatamente, apenas enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para ela com uma expressão quase de ressentimento.

"Bem, se você quiser que eu te deixe sozinho..." ela retrucou.

Sua expressão relaxou ligeiramente. "Essa capa," disse ele. "É nova?"

Ela piscou para ele, então olhou para sua capa. Era, de fato nova, sua mãe havia enviado a ela porque ela se queixou que tinha crescido demais para sua capa do último inverno. Ela era longa, feita de uma lã amarela pálida, não particularmente requintada. Draco notava roupas mais do que outros meninos, mas ela ficou surpresa que ele até mesmo se impressionasse com ela. "Sim, presente de Natal antecipado."

"Huh. Parece familiar." Ele sentou-se de volta no toco de árvore, as mãos ainda nos bolsos, e olhou para longe dela. Ginny virou para ir embora, quando a sua voz a impediu: "Espere," disse ele. Ela se virou e o viu olhando para ela, um estranho tipo de súplica em seus olhos. "Fique."

Com um suspiro, ela foi e se juntou a ele sobre o toco de árvore. Por um momento eles se sentaram e olharam para o lago cinza juntos em silêncio. A luz do sol tocava aqui e ali através do padrão de galhos nus, lançando manchas brilhantes de ouro contra o prata.

Foi Draco quem quebrou o silêncio. "Alguma coisa nas vestes do seu bolso," disse uniformemente, "está batendo na minha perna."

"Oh." Gina enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou Calças da Paixão. Ela estava prestes a colocá-la no bolso do outro lado de seu manto, quando Draco parou com a mão em seu pulso.

"Você não terminou de ler isso ainda? Quanto tempo pode demorar?"

Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. "Bem, se eu não fosse interrompida por triângulos amorosos malucos e um roubo em grande escala, eu poderia estar fazendo melhor com tempo."

Draco soltou seu pulso e deu de ombros. "Eu só tenho de me perguntar se você está tentando punir a si mesmo, ou o quê. Se você quer um livro, eu tenho muitos livros bons que eu posso emprestar. _O __Conto __dos __Dois __Bruxos__, __Grandes __Encantamentos..._"

"Eu leio bons livros. Estes são apenas... reconfortantes."

"Reconfortantes como?"

"Porque eles são previsíveis. Você pode dizer o que vai acontecer apenas olhando as ilustrações capa."

"Oh, realmente?" Draco se inclinou para frente e olhou por cima do ombro dela a capa do livro. "Como você imagina este?"

"Bem, olhe". Ela moveu dedo pela página, conscientes dos olhos dele o seguindo. "Esta é Rhiannon, a menina de vestido branco. Ela é a heroína. Ela vai passar por alguns momentos difíceis, mas, basicamente, ela vai vencer no final, com seu único e verdadeiro amor ao seu lado. E aquele cara, aquele nos calções, é Tristan. Ele é corajoso e impetuoso e ele só quer estar com Rhiannon, mas forças sinistras os mantêm separados. Não para sempre, é claro. A garota de espartilho vermelho apertado de couro é Lady Stacia. Ela é má e bem vadia, e ela definitivamente vai morrer no fim, mas não até ter transado com metade dos principais personagens masculinos. E o homem da capa preta é o Sombrio Bruxo Morgan, ele é mau também."

"E quem é o idiota com o vestido?" Draco perguntou.

"Isso não é um vestido, são túnicas do Estado. Ele é Geoffrey Montague, é um amigo de infância de Rhiannon e muito confiável. São unha e carne. Se Tristan morrer, ela provavelmente vai acabar com ele, mas ela sempre vai estar realmente pensando em Tristan. Se Tristan estivesse vivo –" Ginny interrompeu. Os ombros de Draco tremiam com um riso silencioso. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Draco fez um gesto abrangente com a mão. "Deixe-me dizer o que realmente acontece," disse ele. "Dada a informação disponível e estas ilustrações fabulosas, prevejo que Montague finalmente sairá do armário e fugirá com o Sombrio Bruxo Morgan, que não era de todo mal, realmente, apenas solitário. Eles se mudam de país, compram uma torre com vista e passam os próximos 60 anos a renovando e comprando antiguidades. Rhiannon abre uma escola no convento de bruxas jovens e instala Lady Stacia como a diretora, onde ela se diverte ao tentar mudar o código de vestimenta para incluir espartilhos de couro e espancando as meninas quando elas saem da linha."

Ginny olhou para ele. "E quanto Tristan?"

"Ah, ele. Ele é muito vaidoso para ter interesse amoroso decente por alguém. Olhe para suas botas. Leva horas para polir botas deste jeito. Não, é melhor Tristan ficar sozinho."

"Tristan," disse Gina com firmeza "quer ficar com quem ele ama."

Draco sorriu para ela. "Bem, para tudo o que ele realmente precisa serve uma pilha de revistas maldosas e uma porta com trava."

"Aaargh!" gritou Gina, e jogou o livro nele. "Você faz tudo parecer tão sujo!"

"Obrigado," disse ele. "Eu faço o quê parecer sujo?"

"Você sabe." Ela se sentiu repentinamente envergonhada. "O amor."

Draco inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou pensativamente para o céu. "Bem, ele é sujo," disse ele. "Não é uma coisa sagrada, elevada, você sabe. É sobre o apetite e desejo e necessidade e todas aquelas outras coisas que fazem as pessoas fazerem coisas feias umas com as outras. Não há traição sem amor, não há perda sem ele, nem inveja. Metade da feiúra do mundo vem dele. Ele corta e queima e faz feridas que nunca saram. Dê-me o ódio qualquer dia. Esta sim é uma emoção com que posso lidar. Você sempre sabe onde você está com ele."

"Isso não é verdade. O amor torna as pessoas altruístas –"

"Como seu irmão?" Sua voz era suave. "Como seu irmão era altruísta?"

"Aquilo não era amor –" Ginny estava furiosa. Como ele ousa trazer o assunto Ron a tona.

"Oh, era," disse Draco. "Eu vi o rosto dele quando ele olhou para ela. Ele estava apaixonado por ela, seja lá o que você pense."

"Bem, pelo menos ele foi sincero quanto a isso," retrucou Gina. Ela sabia que soava rancorosa. "Ele não fingiu que não se importava."

Isso fez Draco sentar-se. Ele abriu os olhos e espirrou seu frio olhar de gelo de água-cinza sobre ela. "Ah, e eu finjo?" Ele deu de ombros. "Talvez você esteja certa. Talvez eu realmente não me importe com ninguém. Ou talvez seja apenas o que parece aos seus olhos idealistas, você pensou nisso?"

"Eu não sou idealista. Só porque eu acho que é ridículo você fingir que não se importa com ninguém quando você obviamente se importa não me faz idealista. As pessoas não podem viver sem se preocupar com alguém."

"Não, as pessoas não podem viver sem comida, água, abrigo, e no meu caso, lençóis de algodão percal de 3000 fios. Outras pessoas são um luxo e não uma necessidade."

"Então por que você está cuidando tanto de Harry?"

"É diferente."

"Como é diferente?"

Algo indefinível moveu-se por trás seus olhos cinzentos. "Simplesmente é."

Gina sentiu repentinamente muito cansada. Não parecia haver sentido nesta conversa. Era impossível ganhar uma discussão de Draco, especialmente de um argumento como este. Ela não tinha idéia de por que ela continuava se incomodando; seria igualmente produtivo tentar cavar um túnel para a Câmara Secreta usando uma colher. "Eu vou voltar para o castelo," disse ela, e levantou-se abruptamente, protegendo os olhos com uma mão – ela não queria que ele visse o quão perto ela estava de chorar. Ela estendeu a mão. "Posso ter meu livro de volta, por favor?"

Ela ouviu um barulho de neve estalando, e então ele estava ficando de pé. "Você está bem? Você não está chorando, está?"

"Não – algo em meu olho," ela mentiu.

"Oh. Vem cá, então." Com vivo profissionalismo, ele tomou seu pulso e puxou-a para ele, sua outra mão sob o queixo. Ele inclinou-se o queixo, e seus olhos procuraram os dela por um momento. "Fique parada," disse ele.

Ela sustentou o olhar sem piscar. Ela não tinha estado tão perto dele desde a noite do Baile de Inverno. (Mais tarde ela percebeu que isso não foi estritamente verdadeiro – ela havia estado perto assim quando ele a beijou no museu, mas aquilo tinha sido uma tentativa tão óbvia para irritar Simas, que ela mal considerou como um beijo real.) Na verdade, ela praticamente nunca tinha estado tão perto dele durante o dia. Ela não queria encará-lo, mas ela não podia evitar – uma parte de sua mente parecia determinada a gravar este momento em sua memória, como se de alguma forma ela sentisse como se ela nunca mais fosse poder vê-lo. Ela tentou se concentrar nas coisas que estavam erradas no rosto dele, as imperfeições - a cicatriz em seu olho, onde o tinteiro de Harry o havia cortado, o fato de que seus olhos tinham formas ligeiramente diferentes, que um dos lados de sua boca era maior do que o outro, o que era responsável pelo fato de que ele sorria tão bem, e até mesmo o fato de que seu cabelo precisava ser cortado e estava caindo em seus olhos. Não, ele não tinha a aparência perfeita levando isso em consideração. Simas era tão bonito quanto – mais até, se você gosta de uma aparência menos delicada. Não importa, é claro. Simas não poderia enviar arrepios que reverberassem pelos seus braços apenas tocando seus pulsos.

Os olhos dele roçaram o rosto dela como um toque. Ele falou lentamente. "Eu não vejo nada," disse ele.

Levou um momento até ela a perceber do que ele estava falando. Quando ela recordou a si mesma, ela firmemente separou seu pulso da mão dele e se afastou, mal notando o seu olhar surpreso.

"Eu sei," disse ela. "Eu sei que você não viu."

* * *

O dia seguinte foi o último dia do período escolar. Gina foi de Hogsmeade de volta para estação de King's Cross no compartimento de trem com Dino, Simas e Charlie. Ela poderia dizer que Simas estava ansioso para conversar com ela a sós, mas que a presença de Dino o envergonhava e a presença de seu irmão, alto e musculoso, o apavorava.

Em um ponto ela viu Harry e Draco passarem através da janela do compartimento, mas não estava particularmente surpresa deles não terem entrado – Harry dificilmente queria estar perto de Charlie, e o ódio de Draco por Simas era inabalável. Ela acenou para os dois, uma vez que desembarcaram na Plataforma 9 3/4 em King's Cross. Harry acenou de volta, Draco se virou para ver o que ele estava olhando, e então eles tiveram sua visão bloqueada por Sirius e Narcisa.

Ginny se virou para ver sua própria família vir em sua direção pela outra extremidade da plataforma – sua mãe, seu pai, os gêmeos, Percy, (Bill, ela sabia, ainda estava no Egito) – mas Ron não estava com eles. Ela sentiu uma pontada, mas era supôs que não poderia culpá-lo por não vir.

* * *

"Ginny..." disse uma voz em seu ouvido. Ela se virou e viu sem surpresa que era Simas. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos, e um boné preto puxado para trás sobre seus cabelos claros. Ela percebeu que não tinha propriamente olhado para ele em dias – ele parecia cansado e abatido, mas conseguiu sorrir para ela. "Eu só queria desejar Feliz Natal."

"Oh, Feliz Natal," ela respondeu sem jeito, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa eles foram envolvidos por uma onda repentina de Weasleys. A Sra. Weasley desceu sobre Ginny e a abraçou e beijou, o Sr. Weasley bateu nas costas de Charlie, Percy fez comentários importunos de boas-vindas, e Fred soltou uma miniatura de Fogos de Filibusteiro, que tocava 'Jingle Bells' em um volume irritantemente alto. Apenas George parecia notar a presença de Simas entre eles.

"Ei, Finnigan," ele disse uniformemente.

Simas, parecendo em estado de choque, não respondeu.

A Sra. Weasley soltou Charlie de seu abraço e lançou um olhar amistoso na Simas. "Oh, olá," disse ela. "Você é...?"

"Este é Simas, mãe," disse Gina lançando a sua voz uma oitava acima, para que sua mãe pudesse ouvi-la sobre o som de Jingle Bells. "Ele é do mesmo ano de Ron e ele é batedor da nossa equipe e," acrescentou ela, sem ter a menor idéia do por quê: "ele é meu NAMORADO."

Houve um silêncio assustado. Todos pareciam chocados, mas ninguém mais do que Simas.

"Seu namorado...?" ecoou a Sra. Weasley vagamente.

"Bem, bem," disse o Sr. Weasley, e estendeu a mão para Simas. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, filho."

Alguma cor tinha voltado ao rosto de Simas. "Prazer em conhecê-lo também, senhor", respondeu ele, e apertou a mão do Sr. Weasley firmemente. "Meus pais sempre falaram muito bem de você, especialmente a minha mãe. Ela diz que você é o melhor Ministro da Magia que a Grã-Bretanha teve desde Felonius Plum".

O Sr. Weasley corou de prazer e apertou a mão de Simas com vigor renovado. "Bem, bem," disse ele novamente. "É bom ouvir isso, muito bom ouvir isso. Será vamos ver sua família no casamento?"

Simas balançou a cabeça com pesar. "Não, temo que não. Reformas na casa da família..."

"Casa da família?" ecoou a Sra. Weasley.

Simas sorriu para ela. "Sim, você sabe como esses grandes castelos antigos são, sempre se desmoronando um pouco aqui e ali."

"Castelos?" A Sra. Weasley disse.

"Mãe," Ginny gemeu entre dentes.

Simas deu um sorriso brilhante para a Sra. Weasley, que se comportou de uma maneira geralmente reservada apenas para Gilderoy Lockhart. "A Irlanda deve ser linda no inverno," disse ela gentilmente.

"Ah é, embora faça muito frio," disse Simas, de alguma forma conseguindo soar como se ele achasse a conversa fascinante. "Eu certamente poderia usar um daqueles suéteres maravilhosos que você sempre tricota para Ron e Harry, Sra. Weasley, eu seria a inveja da minha cidade inteira."

Ginny pensou que sua mãe devia estar prestes a se asfixiar de alegria. Ela sabia que a Sra. Weasley era excessivamente orgulhosa dos suéteres que fazia todo Natal. Ela também sabia que Ron anualmente tentava dar seu suéter para Simas, Dino e Neville, sem conseguir. "Que uso eu posso dar para um suéter com um RW grande bordado na frente?" Dino tinha perguntado no último Natal com sua diplomacia habitual.

"Você pode fingir que representa Royal Wanker," Harry tinha sugerido de forma amigável, e então ele e Ron tinham caído de rir e fazendo outras sugestões, cada uma mais rude do que a outra.

Gina saiu de seu devaneio e encontrou sua mãe olhando Simas como se ele fosse uma criança há muito perdida. "Me chame de Molly", ela estava dizendo. "A Irlanda parece realmente adorável. Tenho certeza que Gina iria gostar de visitá-la."

"Mãããããããããããããããe," lamentou Ginny, escandalizada, mas seu pai felizmente já tinha começado a puxar sua mãe em direção à extremidade da plataforma, o que sugeria que eles iam dizer um rápido Oi a Narcissa, Sirius e Lupin.

"Vocês dois digam adeus," a Sra. Weasley sorriu para Ginny e Simas como seu marido levando-a embora. Charlie e Percy os seguiram, e George e Fred saíram para cumprimentar alguns de seus amigos que ainda não tinha se formado.

Ginny virou-se lentamente para Simas, que tinha um sorriso que teria deixado um Malfoy orgulhoso. "Bem," ela disse, em tom acusatório. "O que foi tudo isso?"

Simas abriu bem seus olhos azuis escuros. "O que foi tudo isso?"

"Você, transfigurando-se em Super Namorado".

"Ei, você começou. Eu nem sabia que eu _era_ seu namorado. Teve algum memorando que eu não recebi?"

Ginny subitamente arrependeu-se. "Oh, eu sei, eu sinto muito. Foi horrível. Eu não tenho idéia do que deu em mim."

"Nem eu," disse Simas. "Mas eu espero que isso aconteça novamente."

Ginny olhou para ele rapidamente. Ela poderia dizer que ele estava nervoso, porque quando ele estava nervoso seu sotaque macio irlandês aparecia mais fortemente.

"Estou feliz que você não está com raiva de mim," disse ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Claro que não. Por que você acha que eu estaria?"

"Bem," ele disse, "você não fala comigo há três dias. Eu ainda não tive chance de lhe dar seu presente de Natal."

"Meu presente de Natal?" ela repetiu. "Você tem um presente de Natal para mim?"

"Claro que sim."

"Oh, mas – eu não tenho nada!"

"Está tudo bem," respondeu ele com um sorriso. "Você pode me trazer algo quando sua mãe fizer você me visitar na Irlanda."

"Mas eu me sinto tão culpada..."

"Não fique." Sua voz era firme. "Eu quero dar-lhe isso. Eu estive pensando sobre isso por tempos, e bem... não há ninguém mais a quem eu queira entregá-lo. E foi meio de caro, e iria parecer estúpido em mim."

"É melhor não ser roupa íntima de renda," disse ela.

"Dificilmente. De qualquer forma, eu pareço fabuloso em roupa íntima de renda." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso de sua capa e tirou uma pequena caixa. Não era o tipo de caixa que você coloca livros ou roupas dentro. Era, definitivamente, uma caixa de jóias. Ela hesitou. "Pegue," ele disse gentilmente.

Ela pegou, vagamente se perguntando se sua família estava assistindo a tudo isso e esperando desesperadamente que não fosse um anel. Ela estava esperando muito que não fosse um anel, pois não tinha idéia do que ela faria se fosse.

"Vá em frente," disse ele, "abra-o," e algo ocorreu a ela. Nenhum menino que não era seu irmão já havia dado a ela um presente. Nem uma única vez. Nunca.

Ela abriu a caixa. No interior, sobre uma base de tecidos coloridos, havia uma pulseira. E não uma pulseira de qualquer tipo... a etiqueta fixada declarava ser um Bacelete Encantado Porte Bonheur. Ginny quase deixou cair a caixa. Braceletes eram muito caros e muito famosos, porque cada encanto tinha que ser feito à mão com feitiços complicados, então transfigurado em um objeto que pudesse ser ativado mais tarde. Na verdade, ela nunca tinha conhecido alguém que possuía um.

"Um dos meus tios os faz," disse Simas um pouco timidamente quando ela o tirou da caixa e segurou-o contra a luz. A pulseira em si era uma faixa delicada, mas não extraordinária, de ligas de prata, mas os Encantos eram o que eram de fato interessante – uma minúscula nota musical, um pequeno candelabro de ouro, uma seta em miniatura, um coração de vidro, um prato e uma colher, uma pequena pena, e mais uma dúzia de outros. "Basta jogar o Encanto no fogo para ativá-lo – aqui, deixe-me ajudá-la a colocá-lo..." Ela estendeu a mão e com um movimento hábil, ele o fechou em torno do pulso dela. Ele olhou para ela através de seus cílios. "Você gostou?"

Ginny percebeu que não havia dito uma palavra durante os últimos cinco minutos. "Como eu sou boba," ela suspirou, sem pensar. "Oh, é maravilhoso. – Eu amei ele, e eu –"

Mas sua família estava de volta, surgindo ao seu redor em uma onda de cabelos vermelhos e vozes altas, e agora eles estavam puxando Ginny em direção ao carro. Ela teve tempo de agarrar a mão de Simas brevemente antes de serem separados quando a mãe de Gina levou-a embora, falando com entusiasmo em seu ouvido enquanto caminhavam.

Ginny só entendeu algumas das palavras, "Castelo, tão educado, tão boas maneiras, e tão bonito também!" Ela assentiu com a cabeça sem responder quando ela olhou de volta para a plataforma, observando Simas recuar a distância até que ele se perdeu de vista. _Eu __amei __ele_, ela lhe dissera. E ela tinha quase acrescentado que ela o amava também. O que, ela se perguntou, quase a tinha levado a dizer algo que ela estava quase totalmente certa de que não era verdade?

* * *

Dois dias depois de chegar à Mansão, Draco estava deitado de costas no meio da sua cama, olhando pela janela as nuvens correndo no céu de inverno azul-claro.

Ultimamente, ele havia decidido que gostava bastante de seu quarto novo. Ele havia inicialmente se irritado quando Harry tinha destruído seu antigo quarto. Então ele se lembrou que nunca gostou muito dele, com sua pesada, feia e escura mobília e sombrias cortinas pretas. (Ele já havia tido memórias carinhosas do guarda-roupa, mas Harry o tinha reduzido a palitos de fósforo.) Assim, ele recolheu os pertences que ele queria e se mudou para uma sala mais ao fundo do corredor, que ele sempre tinha preferido. Ela tinha rodapés de madeira escura, e as paredes eram pintadas de um azul tão leve que era quase cinza. Ela o lembrava do céu de inverno, que ele gostava. Ele também gostava da considerável lareira de mármore ao longo da parede norte – Harry estava certo, Mansão Malfoy poderia ter usado um melhor sistema de aquecimento central. A lareira estava ligada à Rede de Flu, o que tinha se provado, recentemente, ser muito útil.

"Você está me ouvindo, Draco?" A voz de Hermione havia assumido um ligeiro tom de impaciência.

Draco rolou sobre seu estômago e descansou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados. "Eu faço alguma outra coisa?"

Hermione fez uma careta para ele através das chamas. Ele supunha que não podia culpá-la, sabia que custava dinheiro usar as lareiras no Caldeirão Furado para Comunicação via Flu privada, e o serviço não era o melhor. Ocasionalmente, eles eram interrompidos por conversas de outras pessoas, e no dia anterior, Hermione tinha informado a ele com a cara rosa que tinha sido levado para uma "lareira bastante errada", onde ela tinha visto "coisas realmente chocantes". Para a grande decepção dele, ela se recusou, apesar de ser assediada com perguntas curiosas ("Elas envolviam balões, marmelada, ou uma marmota viva?") para descobrir o que eram essas coisas chocantes.

"Tudo bem então," ela fungou, "o que eu estava dizendo?"

"Você estava," disse Draco num tom entediado, "contando-me sobre Rhysenn e Nicholau Flamel."

"Ah, certo, e os Quatro Objetos Dignos... você sabe que ele foi a última pessoa que já reuniu todos eles juntos?"

"Sim, você me disse isso."

"E então ele foi roubado e os objetos foram espalhados e perdidos –"

"Isto foi antes ou depois que ela morreu – Rhysenn, eu quero dizer?"

"Oh." Hermione consultou um livro que ele não podia ver. "Depois. Embora, como eu lhe disse, ela tenha morrido em 1616, mas essa não foi a última data que ela foi avistada."

"Considerando que a avistei semana passada, eu acho que não, não foi."

"Hmph!" disse Hermione. "Eu quis dizer a última visão histórica."

"Ah, quis é?" Draco falou com voz arrastada.

Ela sorriu, apesar si mesma. "Quis sim."

"Bem, então, me diga um pouco mais sobre estes avistamentos históricos."

Ela disse. Parecia que Rhysenn, que tinha outros sobrenomes além de Malfoy, reapareceu de novo e de novo nas ilustrações dos livros de alquimia que Hermione tinha verificado na grande biblioteca do Beco Diagonal. Ela estava sempre nas imagens da população atrás de um Malfoy ou outro, vestida na moda do dia, imediatamente reconhecível com seu fino rosto pálido e cabelos negros até a cintura.

"Então ela segue os Malfoys, deixando um rastro de sangue, morte e devastação por seu caminho, é isso?" Draco perguntou enquanto Hermione estava no meio de sua recitação. "Isso é encorajador."

"A questão é," Hermione disse, "o que ela quer?"

"Não", respondeu Draco, "a questão é: como é que vamos fazê-la nos deixar em paz?"

"Talvez se nós déssemos o que ela quer, ela nos deixe", disse Hermione.

Draco pensou em Harry no cemitério, doente depois de Rhysenn ter tocado nele, e ao olhar drogado em seus olhos. "Você pode não querer dar a ela o que ela realmente quer."

"Eu estive pensando que o que ela quer deve ser algo que os Malfoy possuem, já que ela parece tão fascinada com a sua família. Existem todos os tipos de exemplos de pessoas que são magicamente ligadas a objetos, incapazes de ficar longe deles. Almas podem ser incorporada em várias relíquias de família, pedras preciosas –"

"Como Encantamentos Epicyclicais", Draco disse.

Hermione suspirou. "Sim, como Encantamentos Epicyclicais".

"Mmm". Draco puxou a capa do edredom. "Qual é a última aparição registrada dela?"

"Em 1824, ela foi contratada como babá para os filhos de Octavian Malfoy – algum tio-avô seu – na Romênia. Ela saiu quando... oh, querido. A mansão que ele estava morando foi incendiada."

"Mais mortes e destruição?"

"Só Otaviano morreu. Voltou para a casa para salvar seus filhos... todos eles sobreviveram."

Houve um curto silêncio. Draco ficou deitado onde estava, olhando sonhadoramente para o fogo que lambia ao redor de Hermione com tentáculos azuis, verdes e violetas escuros. "Eu gostaria de morrer assim," disse ele, um pouco distante.

Hermione derrubou o que ela estava segurando. "Queimado até a morte? Não, você não gostaria, Draco, é uma maneira terrível de morrer."

"Não, não queimado até a morte. Salvando a vida de alguém – se você tiver que morrer, essa é a maneira de fazê-lo, não é? Salvando a vida de alguém?"

Hermione prendeu tanto o ar que sua respiração soou como lenha estalando. "Não diga isso. Não fale sobre a morte assim."

Outra onda de cansaço rolou sobre Draco. "Acho que você não teve nenhuma sorte pesquisando..."

"Seu ferimento? Não," disse Hermione em voz baixa. "Eu estou te dizendo, eu estou reduzido a referência cruzada entre "ferimentos" e "coisas mágicas que brilham" e vendo se eu acho alguma coisa."

"Não é um mau plano," Draco disse uniformemente.

"Você disse que ia ver um medibruxo –"

"Eu tenho uma consulta com um amanhã."

Ela olhou estreitamente para ele. "Você tem mesmo ou está apenas dizendo isso para me calar? E você ainda está tendo aqueles sonhos?"

"Os do Snape com pijamas de coração? Não, graças a Deus."

"Draco..." A voz de Hermione saiu em um lamento. "Honestamente, eu não sei nem mesmo com qual aspecto da sua vida me preocupar primeiro."

Draco foi poupado de responder quando a porta do quarto se abriu com um estrondo, e Harry entrou, carrancudo. "Malfoy, você viu –"

Ele parou, arregalando os olhos com a visão de Hermione na lareira. Hermione se empalideceu, mas não disse nada. Seguiram-se vários momentos de um silêncio muito desconfortável.

"É melhor eu ir," Hermione disse finalmente. "A biblioteca fecha às cinco horas, e eu quero pesquisar por mais algumas horas. Dê minhas lembranças a Sirius," acrescentou ela, e com uma ligeira ondulação, na direção geral de Harry e Draco, ela desapareceu.

Draco rolou para uma posição sentada e olhou para Harry, ainda nem dentro nem fora do quarto. O olhar aflito havia desaparecido de seu rosto; agora ele parecia como se tivesse esquecido o que tinha vindo fazer.

"Está tudo bem, Potter, ela foi embora," disse ele. "Deixa o mau humor."

"Eu não vou ficar de mau humor, é apenas... eu pensei... que a casa dela não estava conectada à Rede de Flu."

"Não está. Ela está no Beco Diagonal no Caldeirão Furado. Ela disse aos pais que tinha uma pesquisa para trabalhar. O que, suponho, é parcialmente verdade. Ela está investigando sobre os Quatro Objetos Dignos. A vida continua, você sabe."

"Certo." Harry finalmente pareceu se decidir, e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele. Na pequena mesa ao lado da porta estava uma coleção antiga de soldados bruxos de brinquedo, Harry pegou um desatentamente e fingiu examiná-lo. "Assim, com que frequência você vai falar com ela, então?"

"Todo dia," disse Draco, que não viu nenhum motivo para mentir sobre isso. Eles se falavam todos os dias, hoje tinha sido a primeira vez que a maioria da conversa não tinha sido sobre Harry.

"Ai," disse Harry. Houve um momento antes de Draco perceber que Harry não estava repreendendo-o, mas sim reagindo ao fato de que o bruxo de brinquedo o tinha apunhalado no polegar com a sua varinha. Ele o deixou cair de volta na mesa e colocou seu polegar sangrando na boca, que teve o efeito imediato de fazê-lo parecer ter oito anos. "Bem," ele começou devagar, como se as palavras estivessem sendo arrastadas para fora dele. "Como ela está, então?"

"Podre," disse Draco, muito sinceramente, "vocês dois estão podres; sem comer, sem dormir, jovens frustrados no amor, muito trágico. Aqui, pega emprestada minha pena, pode ir escrever um poema no seu diário sobre tudo isso."

Harry pareceu indignado. "Eu não escrevo poesia," disse ele, sobre seu polegar.

"Bem, talvez agora seja uma boa hora para começar."

"Eu não consigo rimar," Harry disse. "Eu tentei."

"Não é tão difícil," opinou Draco alegremente.

"Ah é?" Harry disse imprudentemente. "Experimente."

Draco sorriu maldosamente e ajoelhou-se ereto sobre a cama, uma mão colocada sobre o coração. "Ai! A dor é minha vida," ele declamou.

_Ai! A dor é minha vida  
A tensão constante, a luta sem fim!  
Hermione não vai ser minha esposa  
Porque eu sou uma prostituta tola.  
Então agora eu estou ansiando minha ex,  
Estou lamentando a falta de sexo,  
A varinha do destino lançou um feitiço  
Sobre meu coração nobre.  
Meu amigo mais querido tem transado com a minha garota –"_

"Ele não TRANSOU COM ELA," gritou Harry, tornando-se aproximadamente da cor de uma berinjela. "Eu te odeio, Malfoy, e eu odeio o seu poema estúpido!"

Draco pareceu vagamente ofendido. "Eu estava simplesmente tomando licença artística. Pense nisso, sua vida dá um excelente poema épico – de um modo patético. Eu pergunto o que rima com 'armário' ou com 'noites solitárias de masturbação no dormitório da Grifinória' – ow! OW!" ele gritou enquanto Harry se lançou sobre a cama e o atacou vigorosamente com um travesseiro verde bordado. Seguiu-se uma furiosa mas silenciosa luta, que terminou quando Harry conseguiu dar uma cotovelada no plexo solar de Draco, ao mesmo tempo sentando em suas pernas.

"Retire o que disse," disse ele.

Draco fez uma careta para ele. Eles estavam frente a frente, e Harry estava parecendo ter olhos ainda mais arregalados e cabelos mais selvagens do que o habitual. "Me desculpe, eu disse que você era uma prostituta," disse ele.

Harry ignorou isso. "Você sabe o que quis dizer! Por que você está trazendo à tona – você sabe – Ron e tudo aquilo? Você não deveria estar sendo sensível e amigável e –"

"Sim, bem, eu tentei isso, mas não parece estar funcionando. Então eu pensei que talvez eu devesse apenas continuar mencioná-lo tão rudemente quanto for possível até você ficar dessensibilizado."

"Ah, isso é uma _grande_ idéia. Uma verdadeira campeã mundial."

Draco lutou para sustentar-se nos cotovelos, colocando-se ao nível dos olhos com Harry, que ainda estava de joelhos sobre suas pernas. "Olha, Potter," ele disse uniformemente. "Este casamento é amanhã. E você sabe quem vai estar aqui. Weasley, por exemplo. Metade da Casa Sonserina... – os pais deles são todos amigos da minha mãe. Eu sei que Blaise e Pansy vão estar aqui. Você não vai viver em um mundo onde as pessoas não sabem ou são educadas demais para dizer qualquer coisa, não mais. E do jeito que você está hoje em dia, o primeiro comentário desagradável que qualquer um fizer vai quebrar suas pernas. É melhor você começar a se acostumar agora, e ouvir de alguém que não quer _realmente_ te machucar."

A raiva desapareceu da expressão de Harry como uma vela apagada. "Sabe, Malfoy," disse ele a contragosto. "Você é provavelmente a única pessoa no mundo que pode ser um idiota enorme comigo, então virar e me convencer de que está na verdade me fazendo um favor."

"Sim," concordou Draco, inexpressivo. "Eu sou um floco de neve único e belo."

"Argh," disse Harry, e rolou de cima dele. Ele deslizou suas costas e deitou ao lado de Draco, olhando para o teto. Draco corajosamente revogou seu desejo de dizer a Harry para não colocar os pés sobre a colcha. "Eu acho..." Harry disse lentamente, seu olhar desfocado, "Eu acho que tenho estado um pouco deprimido ultimamente..."

Draco quase caiu da cama. "Um pouco deprimido? Um pouco deprimido?"

"Eu –" Harry começou, mas Draco não estava ouvindo nada.

"Você chama isso de um pouco deprimido? Eu suponho que você diria que os habitantes da Pompéia estavam um pouco surpresos quando o topo da colina local explodiu e os enterraram em cinzas? Ou que a tripulação do Titanic estava um pouco irritada por ter batido num iceberg? Ou que –"

"Eu entendi," Harry interrompeu, contorcendo ligeiramente com aborrecimento. "Então, eu tenho estado deprimido."

"Eu vou te dizer, Potter," Draco confidenciou, "houve vezes ultimamente que eu estive tentado a andar com a Murta Que Geme só para ter alguém otimista com quem conversar."

"Bem, por que se preocupar em andar comigo, então –" Harry começou, irritado, e depois se conteve. Ele mordeu o lábio. "Olha, me desculpe," disse ele mais calmamente. "Eu sei que não foi agradável para você. Não quero parecer como se eu não fosse grato –"

"Grato," ecoou Draco, sua voz com um leve tom de nojo. "Seja como for, olhe –"

"Você acha que eu não percebi o que você fez por mim," disse Harry sem rodeios. "Bem, eu notei. Pode não parecer, mas eu percebi."

Draco sentiu-se de repente auto-consciente. "Eu sei," disse ele. "Olha, eu não estava reclamando – bem, eu estava, na verdade, mas agora você fez eu me sentir estúpido sobre isso. Eu odiei."

Harry quase sorriu. "Preciso de um favor," disse ele. "E é um favor estranho."

Draco piscou. "Esta conversa já teve reviravoltas mais alarmantes do que Snape dançando rumba." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu sou todo ouvidos."

Harry olhou de soslaio para ele, sua expressão aberta e confiante. Era aquele olhar que era muito difícil dizer não, porque ele fazia você querer confiar nele e acreditar que qualquer idéia que ele tivesse era a certa. "Eu preciso que você," disse Harry, "apague as minhas memórias."

* * *

"Você não tem escolha quanto a isso, Ronald Weasley," seu pai disse, num tom que indicava claramente que ele não toleraria argumento. "Você me entende?"

"Sim," respondeu Ron, e seu tom era tão implacável quanto o de seu pai. "Mas eu ainda não vou."

"Sim, você vai. Você irá."

"Não," disse Ron. "Não, eu não vou."

Ginny olhou com um apelo mudo para a mãe, que voltou seu olhar com um que era igualmente desanimado. As duas mulheres estavam sentadas juntas na mesa da cozinha Weasley; através da porta aberta para a sala podiam ver Rony e Sr. Weasley. O Sr. Weasley andava furioso para cima e para baixo no tapete da lareira; Ron estava sentado calmamente no sofá, com as mãos balançando entre os joelhos. Sua cabeça estava inclinada, seus cabelos emaranhados caindo para esconder sua expressão.

"Não se preocupe, amor," disse a Sra. Weasley e acariciou a mão de sua filha sobre a mesa. "Seu pai vai fazê-lo ver a razão."

Gina apenas olhou para ela silenciosamente. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu brevemente pena da mãe, que realmente não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo com seu filho mais novo. Não como a pena que ela sentia por Ron, é claro. Ela não o culpava por não querer assistir ao casamento. De modo algum.

"... Pelo menos me dê uma explicação decente!" Arthur estava trovejando, mudando de Todas As Providências Já Foram Tomadas e Mas Toda A Família Irá para o mais geral, mas ainda eficaz, Não Há Nenhuma Razão Para Este Tipo De Comportamento.

"Eu disse a você," disse Ron em um tom monótono. "Eu tive uma briga com Harry. Ele não vai querer me ver. Vai tornar o casamento todo estranho. Não é justo com Sirius."

A Sra. Weasley suspirou. "Coitadinho," Ginny a ouviu murmurar baixinho. Ela não tinha idéia se sua mãe estava se referindo a Ron ou Harry. É claro que a Sra. Weasley adorava filho mais novo, mas ela também era nitidamente ridícula sobre Harry, preocupando-se com ele como se ele fosse mais um dos seus filhos. Ginny pensou com um sorriso interior que talvez fosse uma coisa boa que ela e Harry nunca tivessem namorado – a mãe dela ficaria do lado dele em qualquer discussão, e ela teria acabado acertando sua mãe na cabeça com uma tábua, ou querendo. Para a Sra. Weasley, a idéia de que Ron e Harry não estavam se falando era tão angustiante quanto Fred e George ou Bill e Charlie não se falarem – uma deformação horrível na teia familiar.

"E eu lhe disse," Sr. Weasley respondeu furiosamente, "que eu recebi uma coruja de Sirius exatamente esta manhã. Ele me disse o quanto eles estão ansiosos para nos ver na Mansão e o quanto, em particular, Harry está ansioso para ver _você_."

"Sirius tem que dizer disso," Ron disse rigidamente.

"Não, ele não tem! E se vocês dois realmente tiveram uma briga, então talvez esta seja sua chance de corrigir-se. Vocês já brigaram antes. Isso nunca dura."

Ron não respondeu, mas Ginny sabia que ele estava pensando. _Isto __vai __durar._

"Sua ausência iria realmente arruinar a felicidade deste evento para Sirius e Narcisa," Sr. Weasley disse calmamente. "Realmente iria."

Isso estourou na cabeça de Rony. Ele olhou para seu pai. "Você não pode honestamente esperar que eu acredite que eles se importam. Por que fariam isso?" ele disse, e sua voz era tão inexpressiva que não era uma pergunta. "Por que você faria?"

"É claro que eu me importo!" Sr. Weasley começou de forma explosiva. Então, ele ergueu as mãos. "Não consigo falar com você," ele olhava furiosamente. "Não consigo falar com você de modo algum!" Ele girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu pisando duro até a cozinha. Fez uma pausa para olhar para Gina e sua mãe, com o rosto vermelho-tomate. "ADOLESCENTES," anunciou no mesmo tom que os repórteres da rede de rádio bruxa normalmente reservavam para relatar um surto de febre entre os duendes, e lançou se para fora da porta da cozinha, para o jardim.

O rosto da Sra. Weasley era o retrato do desânimo. "Oh, querido," disse ela, olhando ansiosamente para fora da janela para o marido, que tinha começado uma violenta e provavelmente desnecessária desgnomização do canteiro de alfaces. "Suponho que é melhor eu ir falar com Ron."

"Não." Gina se levantou com um suspiro. "Deixe-me ir. Eu acho que entendo o que está acontecendo."

Ela deixou a cozinha sem outro olhar para a mãe, fechando a porta de ligação para a sala firmemente atrás de si. Seria sua imaginação, ela se perguntava, ou a temperatura na sala estava vários graus mais fria realmente que a temperatura do resto da casa? Certamente um frio parecia vir de Ron, que ainda estava sentado no sofá na mesma posição que tinha estavado nas duas horas anteriores – a cabeça para baixo, os ombros curvados. Ela sentou-se no sofá ao lado dele. Ele não se moveu.

"Eu não vou, Ginny," disse ele.

"Eu sei," disse ela. "Mas você tem que ir."

Sua cabeça levantou e ele olhou para ela, a traição evidente em seus olhos. Gina fez uma careta. Quando ela tinha sido onze, o verão após o incidente do diário, ela tinha sido atormentada por pesadelos. Seus irmãos haviam dividido turnos dormindo no chão ao lado da cama para que ela não estivesse sozinha. Seus pais se ofereceram para fazer o mesmo, mas Ginny queria seus irmãos lá. Irmãos são para proteger você. Foi o que eles fizeram.

"Não olhe assim," disse ela. "Você sabe por quê."

"Por causa de mamãe e papai –"

"Não, não por causa de mamãe e papai. Por causa de Harry."

"Harry? Harry é a razão de eu querer ficar longe! Ele não pode me quer lá."

"Não," admitiu Ginny. "Possivelmente não. Mas pense nisso por um minuto, Ron. Harry é famoso. Draco é famoso. Sirius e Narcisa são famosos. Este casamento vai ser um evento de mídia enorme e _irão_ repórteres lá. Se você não for, eles terão uma mina de ouro. 'Melhor amigo de Harry Potter, o filho do Ministro da Magia, foi notável por sua ausência da festa de gala...' "

Ron escondeu o rosto entre as mãos com um gemido. "Não," disse ele. "De qualquer forma, tudo bem, talvez eu tenha de ir ao casamento, mas por que eu tenho que ir um dia mais cedo com o resto de vocês? Eu pensei que o almoço amanhã era para ser secreto de qualquer maneira, não haverá nenhum repórter lá, ninguém sequer sabe sobre ele, exceto as pessoas que foram convidadas."

"Eu sei, Ron, mas não pense que eles não vão perguntar pelo casamento e descobrir quem estava lá no dia anterior."

"Eles não iriam," disse Ron, miseravelmente.

"Eles iriam," Ginny respondeu categoricamente. "Eles vão examinar ao redor também, e eles vão encontrar alguém disposto a falar. E então eles irão respingar tudo sobre as páginas de fofocas do Semanal Bruxa Adolescente exatamente como eles fizeram no terceiro ano com aquele negócio do Krum, e quarto ano com aquilo tudo de Harry e Cho – ...e nenhuma dessas coisas era mesmo verdade. E Harry será humilhado mais uma vez. Você quer isso?"

"Não! Não, claro que eu não quero!" Ron pôs-se de pé e andou até a lareira. Ela estava vazia e fria, não havia fogo aceso. No silêncio momentâneo entre eles, Ginny podia ouvir que tinha começado a chover lá fora. "Se eu pudesse voltar atrás e mudar as coisas, você não acha que eu faria?"

"Não importa. Você não pode," disse ela. "Você não pode consertar o que você fez no passado. Mas talvez você possa fazer o presente um pouco mais tolerável."

"Se você tivesse me dito há um ano," Ron disse baixinho, ainda olhando para a lareira vazia "que eu iria para a Mansão Malfoy nas minhas férias de Natal, para assistir a um casamento, e que Harry estaria lá também, porque ele mora lá agora – e que eu deveria estar feliz com isso, porque todo mundo está – eu teria rido de você. Eu odeio Malfoy. Eu odeio todos os Malfoys e tudo que eles representam. E às vezes, eu ainda me pergunto se Draco é o único além de mim que se lembra de como as coisas costumavam ser. Eu posso dizer pela forma como ele olha para mim – como se ele fosse se vangloriar sobre ele finalmente ter ganhado. Ele sempre quis Harry ao seu lado e agora ele tem. Eu sinto falta dele, Gina –" a voz de Ron falhou, e ela levantou-se para ir até ele, mas ela podia ouvir a viva corrente de dor em sua voz, e tinha medo de que qualquer expressão de simpatia pudesse rachar o último do auto-controle dele. "Eu sinto falta do meu melhor amigo," Ron disse, mais calmamente. "Ele amava o que eu amava e odiava o que eu odiava, e sempre me colocava em primeiro lugar. E agora – agora eu não sei. Se tivéssemos que passar por aquela Segunda Tarefa novamente nesse instante, quem você acha que ele estaria resgatando do fundo do lago? Não eu, isso é certo."

"Ron," Ginny disse suavemente. "As pessoas mudam."

"Eu não. Eu não mudo." Ron olhou para ela e através dela, ela sabia que ele não a estava realmente vendo. "Eu vou," disse ele. "Eu vou para o casamento, por todas as razões que você disse. Mas eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Algo está me dizendo que há escuridão a caminho. Coisas ruins vão acontecer – Coisas terríveis."

Ginny ficou subitamente em estado de alerta. "Coisas ruins? Você está só dizendo isso, Ron, ou você viu alguma coisa? Porque se você –"

Ron sorriu amargamente. "Não importa se que eu vi. Não importa o que qualquer um de nós faz. O que há de vir virá e não podemos pará-lo."

* * *

Draco sentou-se e olhou. "Você quer que eu _o __quê_?"

"Você me ouviu," disse Harry.

"Uh-huh," Draco disse. "Isso seria selecionar as memórias, ou você quer que todas se vão? Planejando iniciar a vida outra vez como outra pessoa? Vai entrar para o Programa Mágico de Proteção a Testemunhas? Passar o resto de sua vida se perguntando de onde veio essa marca engraçada na sua cabeça, não é?"

"Ahem," disse Harry. "Você está histérico."

"Eu não estou histérico," Draco disse com dignidade.

"Sim você está, e mesmo assim, eu nunca disse nada sobre você tirar todas as minhas memórias. Eu não quero que você tire todas elas, nem mesmo a maioria delas. Eu só quero não me lembrar..." Sua voz sumiu.

Draco se sentou muito reto. Nos últimos sete dias, ele tinha ouvido Harry dizer o nome de Ron apenas uma vez, e isto tinha sido porque ele estava com raiva. Ele não tinha dito o nome de Hermione também, referindo-se a ela apenas como "ela" e "dela" quando absolutamente necessário. Apesar das palavras de luz de Draco sobre dessensibilização ele estava, em um nível interno muito profundo, muito assustado com a reação de Harry a tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele nunca teria admitido isso para si mesmo ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas ele estava.

"Eu só não quero lembrar de tudo isso," Harry terminou. "Você sabe. Somente esta noite, porque é a festa de Sirius e eu não quero arruiná-la estando depressivo. Eu deveria estar feliz por ele, e eu estou, só que..." Harry fechou os olhos, e por um momento, prendeu a respiração. Olhos fechados, os cílios tocavam os topos das maçãs do rosto em finos traços pretos. "Eu estou tão cansado," disse ele, finalmente, fracamente. "É um esforço tão grande, agir normalmente."

"É apenas uma noite," Draco disse.

"Eu sei," Harry respondeu, abrindo os olhos "e depois outra, e outra depois desta, e eu tenho que passar por todas elas, e eu vou – eu vou. É que esta noite – esta noite é especial. É Sirius, sabe?"

Sua última frase pairou no ar com um som melancólico. Draco realmente sabia. Sirius era mesmo especial, ainda mais agora quando Harry sentia que tinha tão pouco com que contar. Draco limpou a garganta. "Não," disse ele. "Eu não vou fazer isso."

Harry pulou em uma posição sentada e olhou. "Por que não?"

"Porque eu não fui treinado para fazer Encantos de Memória. Porque eles podem sair pela culatra. Você pode perder as memórias erradas, ou perder as suas memórias completamente."

"Mas eu pensei que você – quero dizer, com todo o treinamento de Artes das Trevas que..."

"Encantos de memória não são Artes das Trevas!" Draco quase gritou. "E eu não posso acreditar que você seria fraco o suficiente para pensar que se eles fossem Artes das Trevas eu iria praticá-los em você!"

Harry pareceu espantado. "Eu..."

"Sirius iria me matar, para começar," Draco disse com raiva. "De qualquer forma, pense em como ele ficaria se, no meio da festa, você esquecesse o nome dele ou algo assim."

"Oh, tudo bem. Eu acho que eu te entendi. Mas deve haver alguma coisa..."

"Que tal um Feitiço Animador?" Draco perguntou de má vontade. Internamente era sua opinião de que pedir a Draco Malfoy um Feitiço Animador não era diferente de pedir a Snape uma poção do amor, ou a Filch um bolo de aniversário cor de rosa. "Não poderia lhe trazer muito dano."

Harry deu de ombros. "Você pode fazer um?"

"É magia do terceiro ano! É claro que eu posso fazer um."

"Acho que eu quis dizer: você vai fazer um?"

Draco suspirou. "Contra o meu bom senso, sim eu vou. Mas não agora. Eu preciso procurá-los, e mesmo assim, eu não quero que você por aí sorrindo como um lunático a tarde de toda."

Harry sorriu – de uma forma calma e não como um lunático – e rolou para fora da cama, pousando levemente nos seus pés. "Obrigado. Vou voltar antes da festa, então."

"Que notícia feliz Potter –"

Harry se virou. "O quê?"

"Nada."

* * *

A mansão Malfoy era tão grande, Harry pensou, irritado, que ele desejava que Sirius simplesmente desenhasse um Mapa do Maroto para o lugar. Ele parecia ser capaz de encontrar seu caminho razoavelmente bem quando não pensava sobre ele – provavelmente vestígios da poção Polissuco mal sucedida, um eco do pouco de Draco que ainda residia na parte de trás do seu crânio. _E __ai __Malfoy_, pensou com um divertimento sombrio enquanto se aproximava do frio cruzamento de dois corredores, _por __que __caminho __eu __vou?_

Ele foi para a esquerda, em parte porque seu instinto lhe dizia e em parte porque Draco estava em sua mente e ele associava Draco a todas as coisas para a esquerda e sinistras. A curva o levou a outro corredor, desta vez iluminado por candelabros de suportes cor jade. Não precisava ser um gênio do nível de Hermione para perceber que ele estava na Ala Verde – tapeçarias verdes pendiam das paredes, e o chão era composto de pedras de mármore branco e verde. Verde, verde e mais verde. _Bleh_, Harry pensou. Pelo menos ele estava indo na direção certa, porém. A estufa era na Ala Verde.

Ele desviou de um antigo retrato de moldura verde com um ancestral de Malfoy em uma evidente cara azeda e aproximou-se de outro corredor, e lá estava ela, a estufa.

Harry olhou em volta em silencio, maravilhado. Ele sabia que a família de Draco tinha dinheiro. Eles tinham dinheiro, eram quase a família de bruxos mais rica da Inglaterra. Mas ele próprio tinha assumido uma natureza tão abstrata, especialmente nos últimos tempos, que ele realmente nunca tinha parado para pensar, ou notar, os grandiosos interiores da mansão. Provavelmente porque a maioria da casa, embora impressionante, era ornamentada com frieza, sem beleza; a estufa, no entanto, era linda. As paredes eram de vidro colorido, erguendo-se acima da cabeça, e a pálida luz do sol de inverno derramava-se através delas, tornando o ar uma névoa prateada e dourada. Jacintos flutuavam no topo de calmas piscinas de água. Árvores enormes cresciam sobre suas cabeças, envoltas em melancólico musgo; havia palmeiras, samambaias, um pinheiro e uma planta aves-do-paraíso gigante. E, claro, sendo esta a casa dos Malfoy, uma parede era dedicada a plantas carnívoras que Harry reconheceu das aulas de Herbologia: entre eles orvalhinhos, erva-de-manteiga, plantas carnívoras, Vênus Armandilha-de-moscas e erva-vesical.

Ele assobiou entre os dentes, e o som agudo ecoou no vidro. Isto o lembrou de sua tarefa. Atravessando rapidamente o piso da estufa, ajoelhou-se em uma cama que tinha acabado de transfigurar da terra, como um coroinha ajoelhado em uma grade. Ele enfiou a mão no casaco, e começou a tirar os objetos que tinha trazido, um por um, colocando-os no chão de mármore perto de seu joelho direito.

Ele não tinha idéia do que ele estava fazendo, realmente, ele estava seguindo quase totalmente por instinto, mas então o que ele estava tentando reproduzir foi o instante de magia mais instintivo que ele poderia imaginar. Assim, os objetos que ele tinha trazido com ele não tinham sido recolhidos com um propósito específico em mente, exatamente. Eles eram simplesmente o que lhe parecia certo e na hora: a Penseira que Draco tinha lhe dado em seu aniversário e o álbum que Hagrid havia lhe dado cheio de fotos de seus pais. A pena de águia que havia sido presente de Hermione em seu décimo segundo aniversário. O divertido desenho que Sirius havia esboçado para ele, mostrando o time da Grifinória em suas vassouras. Uma carta de Lupin.

Ele queria trazer algo relacionado a Ron também, mas tinha sido incapaz de olhar para qualquer um dos presentes que seu melhor amigo já havia lhe dado. Ele poderia ter forçado a si mesmo, mas isso teria exigido um exame de consciência que ele sentia-se incapaz de fazer. Ele não queria pensar muito sobre o que ele estava fazendo. Pensar poderia destruir a frágil teia que ele estava tecendo aqui, uma teia com amor, instinto e desespero em volta. Era como se as instruções que ele estava seguindo fossem previstas para ele em sonhos. Ele não tinha consultado qualquer livro de feitiços, não tinha ido à biblioteca. Sua boca se contorceu quando ele imaginou como Hermione ficaria horrorizada com o que ele estava fazendo.

Hermione. O pensamento nela trouxe um gosto amargo para o fundo da garganta. Ele olhou para a dispersão de pequenos objetos no chão a seus pés, em seguida, estendeu a sua mão direita. "_Apparecium_ _incêndio_" ele sussurrou, e um fogo saltou do chão de pedra na frente dele, fazendo-o puxar a mão rapidamente. Era _quente,_ mais quente do que um fogo normal. Ele esperou um momento para ver se ele iria se espalhar, mas este manteve-se contido em um espaço pequeno e inviolável, do tamanho de um círculo feito por seus próprios braços. Mantendo sua mente em branco, ele pegou a pena de águia e arremessou-a no coração do fogo.

As chamas queimaram azuis por um momento. Harry pegou o esboço de Sirius e jogou do mesmo modo. As cartas de Lupin em seguida, a tinta aparecendo preta e brilhante enquanto as páginas desmanchavam-se em cinzas. Harry levantou o álbum de fotos – hesitou por um momento – atirou-o dentro. Lágrimas que ele não percebeu ter derramado, com os olhos ardendo como o fogo, que tornou-se um violento azul, inflamaram-se e saíram, deixando um punhado de cinzas para trás.

Harry pegou um punhado de cinzas, e lentamente a peneirou por entre os dedos dentro da Penseira. Seu coração batia com força contra seu peito. A coisa branca com fumaça incipiente dentro da Penseira tornou-se vermelha, e começou a girar mais rápido, como raivosas nuvens tempestuosas.

Harry enfiou a mão no bolso de trás, e tirou a sua faca de bolso muito usado. Ele balançou a lâmina aberta, envolveu seus dedos em torno dele, estendeu a mão, e apertou com força. Uma dor zunindo prateada atingiu seu braço, e um fio lento de sangue vermelho mostrou-se de seu punho cerrado, derramando-se na Penseira.

A cor vermelha da fumaça intensificou-se. Agora era a cor de sangue velho. Harry sentiu que era hora. Ele deixou cair a faca, e com a mão sangrenta de dentro de sua camisa tirou pequeno frasco de vidro com terra na ponta de seu cordão desgastado. Ele tirou a tampa e derramou a sujeira na Penseira, em seguida, jogou o frasco de lado. Ele ouviu o vidro quebrar no chão de pedra, que soou como a chuva distante.

As próximas palavras que Harry falou deixaram seus lábios sem qualquer pensamento consciente. A fumaça, a tontura de não comer há dias, a dor na mão, e a magia instintiva que ele estava conjurando tinham colocado-o quase em um estado de transe. Nesse estado, sua mente chegou a voltar para dentro de si para o que era quase a sua lembrança mais antiga – sua mãe, inclinando-se sobre ele e cantando baixinho, e a música que ela cantava era uma magia de proteção.

_Nenhum exorcisor te prejudicará,  
E nenhuma bruxaria te encantará.  
Fantasma liberto te evitará,  
Nenhum mal chegará a ti._

Houve um som suave, como os fios de uma corda desgastada se partindo sob pressão. A fumaça na Penseira, de repente, disparou para fora da bacia, como uma serpente subindo sob a ministração de um encantador de serpentes. A fumaça vermelha subiu mais e mais, enrolando-se em torno de Harry. Ela enrolou ao redor dele três vezes, com força, e ele sentiu a pressão, como se a fumaça fosse um cordão de seda vinculado a ele – uma vez em torno de sua testa, uma vez em torno de sua garganta, e uma vez em torno de seu coração. Ele ficou, por um momento, cego pela fumaça vermelha, e surdo por ela também. Ele viu apenas sombras escarlates, ouviu apenas o bater do próprio coração.

Em seguida, o silêncio foi quebrado. Ele ouviu uma voz dentro de sua cabeça. Ela falou com ele como ele tinha pensado que apenas Draco poderia falar: sem palavras, mas dizendo tudo.

_Está feito. Você está protegido._

E a fumaça desapareceu, canalizando de volta para a Penseira como a água que está sendo sugada de volta para baixo por um dreno. Dentro de um momento, a fumaça voltou a sua cor anterior, e a Penseira parecia exatamente como tinha estado uma hora antes, totalmente intocada.

Harry piscou e engasgou no ar – sua garganta queimava por respirar a fumaça acre, e seu rosto estava viscoso onde suas lágrimas fizeram linhas na sujeira e fuligem que o cobriam. Sentiu-se exausto, mas estranhamente aliviado. Lentamente, ele abaixou a cabeça, e descansou em sua mão sangrenta. _Está __feito,_ disse a si mesmo, ecoando a voz em sua cabeça. Estou protegido. Agora posso fazer o que eu tenho que fazer. O que eu nasci para fazer.

_Agora posso matar._

* * *

Hermione esfregou as costas de sua mão sobre os olhos, cansada. Era a terceira tarde que tinha passado dentro da Biblioteca Memorial Thoon Althea no Beco Diagonal. Ela nunca pensou que iria se sentir desse jeito, mas ela estava farta do interior da biblioteca. Provavelmente porque sua pesquisa não estava chegando a lugar nenhum.

Hermione sempre foi capaz de enterrar-se no trabalho, quanto mais complicado melhor. Mas ela nunca tinha estado tão preocupada como ela estava agora – pensamentos de Ron e Harry enchiam sua mente, agravados pela preocupação com Draco, que parecia pior a cada vez que ela falava com ele – e ninguém mais _notou_? Eles não _se __importavam__?_ Ela sabia que ele era inteligente o suficiente para esconder as coisas de Sirius, mas e Harry, a única pessoa que deveria saber, instintivamente, a única pessoa que poderia realmente ser capaz de obrigar Draco a fazer algo sobre isso. Ela ansiava por mandar uma coruja a Harry, mas ela sabia perfeitamente bem que ele rasgaria qualquer carta que ela enviasse sem lê-la. Ah, cabeça dura. _Droga._

Ela olhou para cima e em volta dela e suspirou. As paredes da biblioteca eram feitos de painéis de mogno, muito escuras, e com pinturas de bruxas e bruxos famosos penduradas. Hermione tinha tomado um assento debaixo de um retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw em vestes azuis, esperando que isto a inspiraria. Em vez disso, ela fora assombrada pelo sentimento persistente de que Rowena parecia desapontada com ela.

Ela se levantou, esticou os músculos doridos, e andou até o catálogo de cartões flutuantes ao longo da parede leste. Ela já tinha pedido às traças (ou ratos de biblioteca/ leitores ávidos) para fazerem pelo menos quatro pesquisas para ela, e estava bastante certa de que eles estavam cansados de seus pedidos – era difícil dizer, porém, quando se tratavam de vermes, sendo extremamente inteligentes, mágicos, e um pouco confusos.

Um deslizou ao longo ao longo do topo do catálogo e acenou suas antenas de um dourado pálido para ela, com curiosidade. Hermione suspirou de novo. Ela já tinha feito pesquisas sobre veneno, ferimentos, sangue, brilhos, prata, feitiços de fraqueza/debilitação e _fosforescente_. Ela não tinha chegado a nada – não parecia haver uma poção ou veneno que fizesse o sangue brilhar. Havia poções que faziam a pessoa brilhar, e vários feitiços cosméticos que prometiam pele brilhante e revitalizada, mas ela tinha a sensação de que este não era um feitiço cosmético que tinha saído horrivelmente errado. (Embora, com Draco, tudo fosse possível.)

A traça acenou suas antenas impacientemente. Hermione suspirou de novo e fez sua última tentativa, "Você poderia pesquisar na seção de Armamento Mágico para mim? Eu quero saber quais armas têm brilho próprio, ou causam ferimentos que são brilhantes."

As antenas acenaram novamente, e a traça se contorceu ativamente para longe. Hermione o assistiu partir, reprimindo um bocejo. Ela sabia que poderia demorar várias horas para a traça vasculhar todos os livros da seção de Armamento, e ela estava mesmo terrivelmente farta de estar em ambientes fechados. Com um decidido encolher de ombros, ela voltou para sua mesa, pegou sua capa de lã azul, e correu para fora das portas da biblioteca para o sol de inverno fraco.

No Beco Diagonal, uma multidão estava em atividade. Havia menos de cinco dias para o Natal, e parecia que todos os bruxos da Inglaterra haviam descido para o labirinto estreito de ruas comerciais do beco. Fitas flutuantes, vermelhas e verdes, cobriam os altos lampiões de metal, pequenas estatuetas encantadas de anjos dourados tremiam nos topos das árvores de Natal. Centenas de corujas voavam no ar, carregando pacotes estampados com o logotipo do SMP (o Serviço Mágico Postal, para aqueles que não têm suas próprias corujas – as corujas tinham fama de perder pacotes em rota, e Ron tendia a chamar o SMP de "Shhmp" como apelido). Hermione passou por uma banda de metal tocando energeticamente "Leal Acaso" ao dobrar a esquina da Alameda Petticoat.

As vidraças da alameda eram dedicadas agora à exposição de bonitos vestidos de inverno e vestes a rigor. Hermione diminuiu seu ritmo, olhando pelas janelas. Ela nunca tinha estado terrivelmente interessada em roupas, e ainda não estava – ela gostava de uma boa aparência, limpa e apresentável, e de vez em quando para usar uma saia moderna ou suéter, mas a triste verdade era que tudo o que ela possuía tinha tendência a manchar de tinta depois de um tempo. Ela gostava de coisas bonitas, mas nunca parecia ter tempo ou inclinação para trabalhar incansavelmente em sua aparência da forma como Blaise ou Pansy faziam, a menos que fosse uma ocasião especial.

Ter em sua vida Harry como namorado a tinha feito pensar mais sobre sua aparência, mas agora... ela olhou para seu reflexo na janela da loja mais próxima e suspirou. Cabelos emaranhados, rosto sujo, suéter nubby de idade e pregas em sua calça. Ugh. Seu olhar voou para cima, para os vestidos na vitrine. Ela estreitou seu olhar. Hermione odiava vestidos de festa espumantes, cobertos de rendas ou contas ou montes de flores a deixavam enjoada. Mas estes eram realmente bastante agradáveis – em claras linhas retas e cores de jóias, vermelho-escuros, verdes e azuis. E ela precisava mesmo de um vestido para o casamento. E ela não queria chegar parecendo que tinha sido arrastada por uma selva de Samambaias Esvoaçantes, já que Harry iria estar lá. Ela pretendia parecer fabulosa e varrê-lo com um olhar altivo para esmagá-lo como um inseto. Bem, ela não queria esmagá-lo, realmente. Talvez apenas achatá-lo um pouco. Amassá-lo, talvez.

Estava decidido. Hermione ergueu os ombros e empurrou a porta da loja aberta, alisando o cabelo para baixo melhor o que pôde com a mão enluvada. Ela sabia que não tinha sua melhor aparência, mas era pouco provável que ela encontrasse por acaso qualquer um que conhecesse.

Improvável, mas aparentemente não impossível. Hermione deu alguns passos na loja, seus olhos se ajustando à pouca luz. Lâmpadas de sombras rosadas jogavam um brilho rosa por cima de tudo: vestidos elegantes eram exibidos como bombons em caixas de vidro e penduradas nas paredes. Haviam ousados vestidos curtos, bainhas pretas, longas e dramáticas, e vestidos de confecção rosa com bainhas de renda. Mais perto da janela, uma menina morena de cabelo curto estava de pé pacientemente, enquanto uma bruxa alta com um firme coque cinza habilmente aplicava Feitiços de Fixação na bainha do seu vestido rosa.

O sino soou quando a porta fechou atrás de Hermione, a bruxa alta se virou. "Olá, querida", disse ela. Sua voz era fria e distante, contrariando suas palavras quentes. "Eu sou Madame Magsby, e esta é a minha loja. Se você esperar, eu estarei com você em um momento."

Hermione não respondeu, ela estava muito surpresa. Pela a menina de vestido rosa, que tinha se virado, e estava olhando para ela com um olhar de horror absoluto em seu rosto.

Era Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Draco estava de pé se examinando no espelho que estava pendurado do lado de dentro da porta de seu guarda-roupa. Ele parecia bem – mas este era um elemento garantido. Ele sempre parecia bem. Ele provavelmente possuiria a mesma quantidade de arrogância natural se tivesse nascido simples ou até mesmo infeliz de aparência, o fato de que a sua arrogância parecia sensata, era justificada, era algo em que ele raramente pensava. Os Malfoys eram uma família de boa aparência e sempre tinham sido. Garotas começaram a olhar para Draco (e alguns meninos também) na altura de seus quinze anos; antes disso, como sua mãe gentilmente dizia, ele não havia crescido o suficiente ainda. Ele sempre tinha sido pequeno e leve, como Harry, e tinha começado a crescer no mesmo tempo que Harry. Ele suspeitava que ele mesmo quisesse isto – ele não teria suportado ser mais baixo do que Harry Potter.

Ele fez um ajuste minúsculo na gravata, inclinou a cabeça, e deu um último olhar de crítica a si mesmo. Ele não tinha certeza do que deveria vestir para uma despedida de solteiro que não era realmente uma despedida de solteiro. Sirius tinha sido muito claro sobre este ponto. Não haveria bruxas nuas saindo de bolos, ele disse – apenas uma noite tranqüila no Hotel Frio Natal com amigos e alguns dos moradores de Malfoy Park, de quem Sirius estava esperando se tornar mais amigo. Os habitantes do Parque sempre tiveram uma relação delicada com os da Mansão Malfoy, e Sirius estava esperando que as coisas pudessem ser consertadas. Draco sabia que Sirius estava fazendo isso para seu próprio benefício, e estava agradecido. A idéia de Sirius no Hotel Frio Natal também fez Draco sorrir – o Hotel tinha sido um marcante lugar de seu pai relaxar por anos.

"Pare de brincar com sua gravata," disse uma voz atrás dele. "Você sempre mexer com ela e ela sempre acaba do mesmo jeito."

Ele virou-se. Harry estava de pé na entrada, um olhar indagador no rosto. Usava calças azul-escuras Kenneth Troll e um pulôver cinza-claro sob um longo manto de lã de inverno; Draco reconheceu a roupa como uma das que ele tinha sugerido Harry a comprar. Harry não tinha senso de moda de sua autoria, Draco pensou, mas pelo menos ele podia receber instrução.

"Pelo fantasma de Merlin," Draco murmurou. "Você nunca bate?"

Harry pareceu indignado. "Eu bati. Você estava ocupado demais admirando seu próprio reflexo para perceber."

"Bata duas vezes, então. Não se limite apenas a vir valsa dentro. O que você teria feito se eu tivesse sentado aqui nu, cobrindo-me em pudim de tapioca?"

Um olhar alarmado passou pelo rosto de Harry. "Eu não sei, é o tipo de coisa é provável que você faça?"

"Eu posso," Draco disse arrogantemente. "É o meu quarto, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser nele."

"Bem," Harry disse diplomaticamente "para ser honesto, eu teria que dizer que eu acho que você é muito estranho."

Draco o encarou.

"Além disso," Harry acrescentou. "Você odeia tapioca."

"Eu acho que você está perdendo o ponto."

"Ah, você tinha um ponto? Sinto muito, deve ter ficado enterrado sob todos os pudins."

"Ahem." O som de uma tosse educada interrompeu seu discurso. "Eu não vou nem perguntar do que se trata." Era Narcisa, olhando pela porta aberta e parecendo divertida. "Draco, querido - alerta de cinco minutos. Sirius está esperando por vocês dois lá embaixo."

Ela saiu com um sorriso. Harry olhou ansiosamente para Draco. "É melhor nós fazermos isso agora," disse ele.

"O quê? Ah – o Feitiço Animador. Sim, tudo bem. Vem cá." Draco suspirou e pegou sua capa de inverno, dando de ombros, enquanto Harry veio devagar pela sala em direção a ele. "Você tem certeza disso?"

Harry parou na frente dele. "Sim, eu tenho certeza. É apenas um feitiço, de qualquer maneira."

"Tudo bem." Draco terminou de fixar o broche em forma de grifo na frente de sua capa, empurrou as mangas para cima, e observou pensativo Harry por um momento. "Feche os olhos," disse ele.

Harry parecia preocupado.

"Potter," Draco disse com uma voz de alerta.

Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos. Draco estendeu a mão e colocou seu dedo indicador hesitante nas têmporas de Harry; Harry não reagir, apenas abaixou a cabeça então seu cabelo escuro caiu para frente sobre as mãos de Draco. O cabelo estava molhado, e os fios estavam frios na pele de Draco. Logo abaixo das têmporas de Harry havia manchas de fuligem; Draco se perguntou o que diabos era aquilo.

"Fique parado," Draco ordenou, e pensou o máximo que podia em coisas alegres – quanto mais alegres os pensamentos do mago, mais eficaz o feitiço, neste caso. Ele pensou determinadamente em vitórias no Quadribol, presentes de Natal, piadas divertidas... o olhar no rosto de Simas quando, em algum lugar na Irlanda, ele abrisse seus presentes de Natal e descobrisse que um benfeitor anônimo enviou-lhe um novíssimo conjunto de pás...

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto da boca de Draco. Ele inclinou sua cabeça e se concentrou tanto quanto podia em deixar clara seu desejo em um ponto tão fino quanto a ponta de uma faca, tão forte quanto adamantina inflexível. Tenso como se um arco bem esticado estivesse amarrado mantendo seus nervos juntos, ele fechou os olhos.

"_Felicitus,_" disse ele.

Ele sentiu a magia deixar as pontas dos seus dedos como uma respiração exalada. Harry enrijeceu; Draco deixou as mãos caírem e recuou.

Os olhos de Harry estavam arregalados. "Uau," disse ele.

Draco deu-lhe um olhar estreito. "Por que 'uau'?"

Harry sorriu. Era um sorriso feliz, cheio de vida e luz e alegria; o tipo de sorriso que ninguém poderia fingir. "Incrível," disse ele.

"Incrível...?" Draco repetiu.

"Eu sinto como se um peso de mil quilos tivesse sido tirado de mim," Harry disse, olhando para si mesmo, depois para Draco. "Eu me sinto – normal. Obrigado, Malfoy." Ele olhou para Draco com olhos largos. "De verdade. Obrigado."

"Claro, " disse Draco. Um sentimento de vaga inquietação tinha se enraizado nele. "Ainda bem que funcionou."

"Funcionou..." Harry parecia estar sem palavras e, possivelmente, a ponto de distribuir abraços, flores, coelhinhos e só Deus sabe o que mais. Draco recuou às pressas, pegou suas luvas na mesa e gesticulou para Harry.

"Nós deveríamos ir," disse ele. "Não é o seu pai adotivo esperando por nós lá embaixo?"

"Certo, certo." Harry acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para a porta. Ele parou lá, mão na maçaneta e girou para olhar para Draco. "Você fez uma coisa boa, Malfoy," ele disse simplesmente.

Draco fez uma pausa e olhou para ele, deteve-se no ato de pôr as luvas. Os olhos de Harry estavam cheios de luz, ele não o tinha visto assim em meses. Ele não tinha certeza se Harry estava olhando para ele ou através dele – _O __que __ele __está __vendo? __Não __a __mim, __alguém __melhor __do __que __isso._

"Espero que sim," Draco disse, e seguiu Harry para fora da sala com um inabalável sentimento de profunda desconfiança.

* * *

"Oi," disse Hermione, depois de um momento muito estranho tinha passado. "Oi, Pansy."

Pansy não respondeu. Hermione olhou para ela com espanto. Todo o sangue do rosto da outra garota tinha fluído de seu rosto e a brilhante e bela cor de seu vestido se destacou em contraste gritante com sua pele pálida. Seus olhos castanho-escuros estavam arregalados de horror, como se Hermione fosse algum fantasma assombroso.

"Acho que vocês duas se conhecem," disse a bruxa com o apertado coque cinza, parecendo divertida.

"Estamos no mesmo ano," disse Hermione, ainda olhando para Pansy.

"Em Hogwarts?" a bruxa perguntou.

"S-sim," disse Hermione, uma vez que Pansy parecia estar atordoada em silêncio. Uma idéia estranha estava começando a tomar forma na cabeça de Hermione. Mas não. Isso era ridículo. "No ano sétimo."

"Suponho que você também estará presente no casamento Malfoy-Black no sábado?" a bruxa começou, mas desta vez a Pansy interrompeu.

"Você vai ao casamento? Eu pensei que você –" Pansy começou, então estalou os lábios fechados. A cor tinha voltado para seu rosto em uma inundação, ela estava tão cor de rosa quanto uma das rosas em seu vestido. "Quer dizer, depois de –"

"Claro que eu vou," disse Hermione uniformemente, lutando para esconder seu aborrecimento. Não era inteiramente surpreendente que Pansy sabia do seu rompimento com Harry – certamente toda a escola sabia disso. Ainda assim, foi rude Pansy mencioná-lo. Mas então, quando Pansy não tinha sido rude? "Eu nem sonharia em faltar o casamento de Sirius".

"Bem," Pansy disse, sua voz estranhamente estridente, "Apenas um conselho: parece um pouco patético aparecendo na casa da família de um cara que acabou de te deixar com você. Eu não faria isso se eu fosse você."

Hermione demorou cerca de quatro segundos para ficar absolutamente rígida enquanto digeria a observação verdadeiramente espantosa de Pansy. Quando ela falou novamente, sua voz tinha uma nota rouca, como se estivesse lutando para mantê-la uniforme. "Eu não gosto de você, Pansy, e eu nunca gostei," disse ela. "Mas parece-me que ultimamente você tem sido ainda mais cruel do que o habitual. Qual é, exatamente, o seu problema comigo?"

As feições de Pansy se espessaram, seus olhos endureceram e se apertaram, quase se juntando. "O que te importa," ela assobiou, e a costureira que estava ajeitando seu vestido deu um passo para trás, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Você, com sua vidinha perfeita e seu _namorado_ perfeito_,_ e Ron e Draco babando em cima de você como se você fosse especial, o que você não é. Você os trata como se eles fossem menos do que você, e eles são _bruxos __puro-sangue._ Como você se atreve? Sangue-ruim!" ela gritou para Hermione, num paroxismo de raiva abandonada. "_Sangue-ruim!_"

"Pansy, já ocorreu a você que nenhum daqueles meninos gosta de você porque você é uma completa _vagabunda_?" Hermione explodiu enfim, farta. "Eu não os trato como eles fossem menos do que eu, mas eu não babo e adulo só porque eles são meninos, e puro-sangue – você bajula até mesmo Ron, e ele te odeia –"

Pansy gritou em voz alta, e pareceu por um momento que ela fosse atirar-se em Hermione, mas Madame Magsby a pegou e segurou suas costas. "Já, já, querida," disse ela. "Você vai danificar o material."

"Você é patética!" Pansy gritou para Hermione, com os olhos molhados. "Pendurando Potter e Draco atrás de você como se você tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para se decidir, você acha que todos nós não olhamos para eles e rimos? Você fez deles uma piada, e eles estão bruxos de sangue puro, além do mais. Todo mundo acha você tão especial e inteligente – bem, eu vejo através de você. Só porque você é _popular_ e é monitora não significa –"

"Você quer resolver isso com um duelo? É isso que você quer?" Hermione a interrompeu, sua voz se elevando. "Eu duelo com você, Pansy – Eu duelo com você, e quando eu terminar com você não sobrará o suficiente de você para encher um pastel de abóbora!"

"Oooh," disse Senhora Magsby. "Eu amo um pastel de abóbora."

Pansy começou a chorar. Como Hermione olhava com espanto, ela rasgou-se longe da costureira, correu pela sala, e atirou-se em um dos compartimentos de vestir. A porta fechou atrás dela, e som de choro alto era audível.

"Honestamente!" disse Hermione, para ninguém em particular.

"Bem, bem," disse Madame Magsby, um pequeno sorriso cruzando seu rosto. "Muito impressionante, minha querida. Gostaria de experimentar um vestido agora?"

"Eu..." Não havia que Hermione quisesse menos. Ela queria voltar para o Caldeirão Furado, pegar um travesseiro e chorar. Mas ela estava determinada a não deixar que uma esnobe como Pansy expulsá-la da melhor loja da Alameda Petticoat. "Acho que posso."

"Bem, fique aqui perto da janela, então, e tire esse cardigan. É assustador."

Hermione fez o que ela foi propunha, e logo foi envolta em camadas de um material de chiffon de pêssego dourado impresso com pequenos pássaros. Ela se sentia tensa, esperando Pansy emergir da sala de vestir, e Madame Magsby continuava enfiando alfinetes em seu pescoço. Hermione segurou seus cabelos longe da gola do vestido dela e deu um suspiro martirizado.

O sino na porta da frente da loja soou. Hermione esticou o pescoço e foi recompensada com outro alfinete no pescoço. Uma bruxa alta, de aparência elegante tinha entrado na loja. Ela tinha um rosto firme e atraente e cabelos loiros cheios de laquê. Seus olhos examinaram a sala rapidamente, pousando em Hermione. "Querida, você –" ela começou, então parou. "Você não é minha filha", disse ela, como se Hermione a tivesse ofendido pessoalmente de alguma forma.

A porta do vestiário abriu-se. "Mamãe!" exclamou Pansy, e correu em direção à bruxa alta. "Você está atrasada."

Sra. Parkinson olhou para sua filha com diversão. "Você não pode estar levando todos aqueles vestidos, Pansy."

"Oh," Pansy engasgou, e olhou para a pilha de roupa que ela tinha retirado do vestiário. "Não, eu – eu –"

"Decida rápido, querida, seu papai está esperando na Fonte de Beleza Nutkin, ele acabou de entregar um carregamento e você sabe como ele detesta esperar."

"Eu vou – Vou levar este aqui," declarou Pansy, e agarrou um vestido da pilha, obviamente, ao acaso: era um verde pálido hediondo com punhos e gola de babados. Ela jogou o resto deles sobre o dorso de uma cadeira acolchoada.

"Ele serviu?" perguntou a mãe, "parece um pouco –"

"Ele serviu bem, mamãe," disse Pansy, tão obviamente ansiosa para sair, mesmo que sua mãe percebesse.

"Muito bem," a Sra. Parkinson suspirou. Ela olhou para Madame Magsby, "Ponha na nossa conta," declarou ela, pegou o vestido de sua filha, e varrendo majestosamente a loja como um barco que partem de um porto à vela cheia.

_Ela __é __a __garota __mais __estranha_, Hermione pensou, quando a porta bateu atrás de Pansy. _Agora, __sobre __o __que __era _realmente _aquilo?_

* * *

O sol estava se pondo em uma torrente de ouro e sangue do lado de fora das janelas do Hotel Frio Natal: um pôr-do-sol da Grifinória. Sirius o assistiu através das janelas de vidro-diamante em seu lugar no bar ao lado de Lupin, e sentiu que tudo estava bem com o mundo.

"Experimente um pouco de vinho de olmo," disse Lupin, e empurrou um copo em sua direção. Estava cheio de um líquido cinza claro que brilhava como a pérola-mãe e cheirava vagamente a meias. "Bruxos da Romênia juram por isto."

"Eu aposto que eles juram", disse Sirius com profunda desconfiança. "Eu aposto que eles dizem 'Que diabos é essa coisa?'"

"Verdade," disse Lupin. "Só eles dizem em romeno." Ele sorriu e seus olhos cinzentos brilharam. "Vamos lá, você tem que experimentar. O prefeito comprou uma garrafa inteira em sua homenagem."

Sirius resmungou consigo mesmo. Essa reunião em particular tinha sido uma espécie de ato político, juntamente com um social. Ele tinha convidado o Prefeito e o oficial de justiça da cidade de Malfoy Park, uma vez que o município nunca tinha se dado muito bem com a Mansão – Lúcio tinha os mantido esmagados sob suas botas de ferro. Ele estava esperando que eles tivessem um melhor relacionamento com atuais ocupantes da mansão, e convidá-los para a festa parecia ser um passo na direção certa. Ele agora acenou para o bar, para o prefeito – tanto ele como o oficial de justiça eram homens de rosto cinza, altos, parcimoniosos – e estendeu a mão para o copo de vinho de olmo.

Ele bebeu. "Eca," disse ele em voz baixa, e abaixou o copo.

Lupin riu. "Antes você do que eu."

"Eu pensei bruxos romenos juravam por isso?"

"Eles juram," disse Lupin agradavelmente. "Mas bem, eles também comem morcegos."

"Você está morto para mim," disse Sirius. "Espero que você saiba disso."

Lupin riu novamente, e soprou em seu charuto. Fumaça azul girou para cima vinda da ponta deste. "Você poderia ir sentar-se com Snape," disse ele. "Ele parece entediado."

"Ele não está entediado. Ele está jogando dardos."

"Ele é péssimo em dardos. Ele sempre foi péssimo em dardos. E ele usa 'Expelliarmus' para enganar."

"Certamente ele não faz mais isso."

"Shh..." disse Lupin.

Sirius se calou. Um momento depois, um leve "Expelliarmus!" podia ser ouvido dos fundos do bar, e ele olhou para cima para ver um dardo ir de volta para a mão de Snape.

"Ele é um desastre," disse Sirius, impressionado.

"Ei," disse Lupin. "Você o convidou."

"Eu convidei todo mundo aqui," disse Sirius. "Parece que eu conheço um monte de ratos, não é?" Ele sorriu polidamente e acenou para o prefeito no bar novamente. O prefeito acenou de volta, o oficial de justiça, Sr. Stebbins, apenas o olhou, carrancudo. "Viu o que eu quis dizer? Ratos."

Lupin apontou. "Eles não são ratos."

"Quem?"

Lupin apontou novamente, e desta vez Sirius seguiu seu gesto e viu que ele estava apontando para Draco e Harry, que estavam sentados afastados do resto, perto da enorme lareira de pedra que ocupava a maior parte da parede sul. Sirius não tinha ficado particularmente surpreso que eles quisessem se sentar fora sozinhos, pois eles eram 15 anos mais jovens do que o resto da festa, afinal de contas, e Harry especialmente estava muito calmo ultimamente.

Sirius sorriu. "Não," disse ele, virando-se para estudá-los mais de perto. "Não, eles não são."

Os dois rapazes estavam sentados lado a lado em um dos longos sofás cobertos de travesseiros, ambos olhando para o fogo, ambos em silêncio, pelo menos aparentemente. Sirius sabia, no entanto, pelas expressões concentradas dos rostos de ambos, pelos meio-sorrisos que apareciam em suas bocas ao mesmo tempo, causados por alguma piada invisível e inaudível, que eles não estavam em silêncio de modo algum, pois eles estavam falando, habitando num mundo fechado onde só eles podiam ouvir a conversa. Como qualquer adolescente, ele pensou com diversão, eles têm seu próprio mundo particular – levar o segredo do adolescente comum ao seu extremo lógico, pareceria muito com isso.

Não, é claro, que eles eram pessoas comuns, todos os dois. Sirius olhou com mais cuidado. As velas e as tochas nos suportes, juntamente com o fogo da lareira, pareciam atingi-los em uma rede de escura luz dourada, transformando as bebidas em suas mãos em jóias transparentes. Ele não podia ver os detalhes do que eles vestiam realmente, apenas que eles estavam vestidos de forma semelhante, com roupas escuras de material caro, elegantemente cortado. Era um pouco estranho, ou talvez apenas interessante, que Draco, que sempre tinha sido tão cuidadoso com sua aparência, tinha recentemente deixado o cabelo crescer de qualquer jeito por muito tempo, enquanto Harry, que sempre parecia como se tivesse se vestido no escuro e cortado seu cabelo com uma tesoura de unhas, finalmente parecia ter algum entendimento e apreciação por roupas: o que ficava bom nele e o que não ficava, que cores combinavam ou não com ele. Vestia-se bem agora. Eles ainda tinham algumas manias em comum, embora quem imitou de quem, Sirius não sabia dizer. Tudo isso contribuiu para a peculiar justaposição de igual e desigual que os caracterizava quando eles estavam juntos. Escuro e claro, luz e sombra: duas metades de um todo imperfeito.

"É engraçado vê-lo parecendo um pai," disse Lupin.

"Não é tão engraçado quanto vê-lo fumando um charuto."

"O truque é não inalar."

"Como já me disseram." Sirius olhou para o lado de Draco e Harry e de volta ao seu amigo. "Eu pareço um pai, então?"

"Bem, você parece um pouco como eu me lembro que meu pai parecia. Satisfeito e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Claro, meu pai tinha razão para preocupar-se."

"E eu não tenho razão para me preocupar?"

Lupin fez uma careta para seu charuto e falou calmamente. "Não. Você não. Eles são muito especiais, seus meninos."

"Meus meninos? É, acho que eles são," Sirius disse. Ele esperou um momento, pensando em como ele se sentia sobre isso, e decidiu que ele se sentia bem. "Não são meninos por muito mais tempo."

"Oh, eu não sei." Lupin colocou o charuto para baixo, ainda franzindo a testa. "Eles são muito jovens."

"São e não são. Quero dizer... olha pra eles."

"Eu já vi. Parece que eles estão se divertindo."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu quis dizer, pense em tudo com que eles já lidaram. Perdas, morte dos pais, decisões difíceis..."

"Eu sei. Estou feliz que eles têm um ao outro para conversar." Lupin sorriu. "Lembra quando éramos daquela idade e costumávamos conversar sobre tudo?"

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Eu me lembro. Gostaria de saber o que estão falando agora? Algo sobre o significado da vida e da morte, tenho certeza..."

* * *

"_Não_ é uma estúpida bebida feminina," disse Draco.

Harry bufou, e no processo, quase inalou o resto de sua bebida pelo nariz. "É sim, muito. Olhe para ela. É cor de rosa. Por que você bebe essas coisas? Ela ainda tem um gosto ruim."

Draco olhou para a bebida em sua mão. "Não tem um gosto ruim."

"Ah, é?" Harry colocou sua própria bebida em cima da mesa, estendeu a mão, arrancou o copo de Draco de seus dedos submissos e o esvaziou. Ele tossiu, fez uma careta, e entregou o copo vazio de volta para Draco. "Tem gosto de fluido de isqueiro," Harry disse. "Fluido de isqueiro com o açúcar."

Draco lutou contra a vontade de mostrar a língua. "Não é tão doce."

"É doce, tem gosto de frutas, é rosa – vem em um pequeno copo pomposo –"

"Ah, tudo bem!" Draco gritou. "Eu não sabia que Mai Tais eram rosa! Eu pensei que eles eram verdes! É por isso que eu pedi desta vez – e agora não podem voltar! É coisa minha! É a minha bebida de assinatura."

"Posso apenas dizer que você é um imbecil por ter uma bebida assinatura? Quero dizer, você tem dezessete anos, você deveria ser autorizado a mudar de idéia. Qual é o próximo? Roupas de assinatura, vassouras de assinatura, endossamento das linhas de produtos, em breve você será tão idiota que ninguém será capaz de te suportar –"

"Obrigado, Potter. Muito obrigado por esse voto de confiança no meu futuro."

"Martinis de maçã," disse Harry.

"O quê?"

"Martinis de maçã são verdes. Eu estou quase certo."

"Sério?"

Harry sorriu. "Sim, sério." Ele acenou com a mão em uma bandeja de prata passando levitando. "Martini de maçã," disse ele, e um copo de coquetel apareceu. O líquido dentro era, na verdade, verde pálido. Ele entregou o copo a Draco.

"Harry Potter?" Draco disse, aceitando o drinque.

"O quê?"

"Eu achei que eu já era tão idiota a ponto de ninguém me suportar."

"Ah, cala a boca, Malfoy, e beba a sua bebida."

* * *

"Então ele já sabe sobre Lúcio e Pedro?"

"Harry? Não, não, ele não sabe. Agradeço-lhe por me dizer, a propósito," disse Sirius, tomando um gole de cerveja Arquelândia para limpar o sabor do vinho de olmo.

"Eu pensei que você deveria saber, e de qualquer forma, Draco não me pediu para não contar a você."

"Ele lhe pediu pra não contar ao Harry?"

"Não," disse Lupin lentamente "Não em tantas palavras, não. Mas acho que ele provavelmente estava certo. Eu acho que Harry iria levá-lo a mal. Eu acho que quer isto faça ou não sentido lógico, ele sentiria que de alguma forma não poderia falar com Draco sobre isso e ele realmente não tem ninguém para conversar agora. Ele é muito dependente de Draco. Eu acho que ele se sentiria terrivelmente só."

"Ele poderia falar para mim," disse Sirius.

"Não, ele não poderia." Lupin sorriu. "Você está velho."

"Aham," disse o Sirius. "Panela. Chaleira. Negra."

Alguém na vizinhança limpou sua garganta. "Perdão, Senhor Black, Senhor Lupin." Era o redondo e grisalho prefeito e seu ajudante, sempre presente, o oficial de justiça esquálido. Sirius recordou que o nome do prefeito era Michael Gray (NA: que é cinza em inglês), que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente, já que seus cabelos, olhos e pele eram todos de uma cor acinzentada. O oficial de justiça, tão fino quanto uma cana com estreito e pontudo nariz, também era todo cinza. Sirius jamais havia o ouvido falar, embora o tivesse encontrado antes na Mansão, quando ele havia vindo para oficializar a notarização de alguns papéis. "Eu só queria agradecer a você, Senhor Black, por nos estender um convite para este evento. Eu sempre quis uma oportunidade para conhecer os moradores da Mansão socialmente, por assim dizer."

"Ah, sim. É um prazer conhecê-lo, também," Sirius mentiu. "Você, er, já encontrou Harry?"

"Sim, sim, jovem Draco nos apresentou. Harry Potter! Muito emocionante."

"Ele é bem emocionante," Sirius concordou, inexpressivo. Seguiram-se pelo menos um quarto de hora de conversa educada e um pouco empolada. O prefeito quis saber se Sirius achava o clima muito severo; Sirius respondeu que era bastante agradável ter um Natal branco. Lupin perguntou sobre a história da cidade, e o prefeito compartilhou alguns fatos salientes. O prefeito, em seguida, disse que o sujeito lá no canto de capa preta estava trapaceando com os dardos usando o feitiço Expelliarmus, e Sirius lhe disse em confidência que o sujeito no canto era seu primo distante Dunforth que tinha uma reputação de excentricidade e tendia a ser violento quando assediado. O prefeito se afastou discretamente, e o oficial de justiça o seguiu.

"E levou apenas quinze minutos para que você pudesse assustá-los e fazê-los ir embora," disse Lupin. "Um novo recorde!"

"Bah," disse o Sirius, e escondeu um sorriso. "Desculpe".

"É com Snape que você deveria se desculpar," começou Lupin com a gravidade simulada, em seguida, parou, quando um barulho ecoante soou de fora da estalagem. Ele piscou. "Que diabos foi isso?"

Sirius endireitou-se e olhou. Fosse de algum instinto paternal recém-adquirido, seus olhos foram imediatamente para o sofá perto da lareira para ver se os meninos estavam bem. O sofá estava vazio. "Eu não sei," disse ele. "Mas... onde estão Draco e Harry?"

* * *

"Como você está, Harry?"

"Bem. Eu acho."

Ele não parecia bem. Draco sentiu um nó de ansiedade se mover debaixo de sua caixa torácica. Harry afundou na poltrona ao lado dele, olhando vagamente para o fogo. Ele parecia tenso e enforcado e febril. Pontos brilhantes de cor queimavam no topo de suas maçãs de rosto angulares e seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes. Havia três copos vazios na mesa ao lado dele.

"Eu não acho que você deveria beber mais," disse Draco.

"Eu sei," disse Harry. Draco observou com crescente alarme que Harry estava muito vermelho, e que seu cabelo escuro estava colado até a testa de suor. "É muito quente aqui – por causa do fogo –" Harry desfez o nó da gravata em seu pescoço e inclinou a cabeça para trás como se estivesse tendo problemas em conseguir ar suficiente. "Não te incomoda?"

"Não. Você só bebeu demais. É o álcool. Talvez você devesse ir para o fundo e deitar-se."

"Eu não quero. Eu quero ir para fora. Preciso de ar." Harry ficou de pé, usando o encosto da poltrona para apoiar-se. "Eu preciso de uma caminhada."

"Você vai cair no rio," disse Draco.

Harry piscou. "Há um rio?"

Draco se perguntou se Sirius iria notá-los se saíssem, mas ele parecia ter caído em uma conversa profunda com Lupin e o prefeito, e não olhou para cima quando eles saíram da ante-sala. Harry fez uma pausa para puxar para baixo as capas na prateleira, então empurrou a porta aberta. O frio bateu forte em Draco, tão forte que ele foi ofuscado por um momento, afundando seu casaco em sua cabeça rapidamente. Quando ele passou pela porta, o vão da porta estava vazio. Ele correu para os degraus da frente, procurando por Harry, com os pés derrapando no tijolo coberto de gelo.

"Estou aqui," disse Harry.

Ele já estava lá embaixo no fim da escada, seu manto puxado desajeitadamente sobre os ombros. Ele parecia estar olhando para algo um pouco além da fronteira das sebes. Draco desceu lentamente as escadas e se juntou a ele.

"O que é isso, Potter? O que você está olhando?"

"É lindo," disse Harry. "Não é lindo?"

Draco olhou para ele com surpresa, e depois se voltou para a paisagem de inverno. A lua tinha uma pureza clara e imaculada peculiar para as noites muito frias de inverno. Ela acendia a neve em torno deles em um branco fogoso, e prateava o ar escuro e os topos das árvores distantes. Acima das árvores, uma massa de estrelas de inverno brilhava como piscas de cristal verde vivo e azul gelo, enquanto embaixo, na parte inferior do morro, Draco podia ouvir a água do rio correndo debaixo de seu manto de gelo. Era realmente uma noite muito bonita, embora ele duvidasse que teria parado para perceber isso se Harry não tivesse apontado para fora.

Ele se virou para olhar Harry. Na escuridão, ele podia ver o outro rapaz apenas como uma textura de luz e sombra: cabelos escuros, pele branca, calça escura. Seus olhos tinham perdido um pouco de sua exaustão vazia e enegrecida e estavam acesos por trás dos óculos.

"Eu quero voar," disse Harry.

"Isso é ótimo," disse Draco. "Não temos vassouras."

"Eu sei onde algumas estão", disse Harry, e se sentou no chão gelado de repente. "Ai," disse ele. "Me ajuda – eu vou lhe mostrar."

"Potter – Você não está em forma para fazer nada."

"Eu não estou bêbado," Harry disse claramente. "Estou muito feliz – me deixe ser feliz. Passou um bom tempo desde a última vez que me senti assim."

"Harry," Draco protestou. "Não."

Harry não prestou atenção. Ele estava tentando levantar, e estendeu a mão. "Me ajude," ele disse novamente.

Draco tomou a mão estendida e puxou Harry até ele levantar. Harry sorriu para ele. Era um sorriso cheio de luz e felicidade, e ainda assim Draco sabia que era quase inteiramente artificial. Draco se sentiu um pouco doente. "O que estamos fazendo?" ele perguntou.

"Vamos lá," disse Harry, virando e começando a atravessar o gramado congelado.

Draco o seguiu. Ele estava se acostumando a isso. Parecia-lhe que tudo que ele havia feito esses dias era seguir Harry a vários lugares. Era como ter um bebê, embora um de grandes dimensões e de mau humor.

O gramado inclinou para baixo atrás do Cold Christmas Inn para a estrada de serviço. Os carros que vinham se alinhavam ao longo do meio-fio, em uma procissão ordenada. Harry derrapou de lado na última parte da inclinação e parou ao lado do veículo de Sirius. Draco o viu bater no porta-malas com a mão direita, e ele abriu. Harry enfiou a mão e tirou dois objetos, ambos embrulhados em papel colorido. Eram longos e estreitos, cada qual queimado em uma extremidade. O formato era inconfundível.

"Vassouras?" Draco disse inexpressivamente. "Que diabos...?"

"Nossos presentes de Natal," disse Harry. "Eu ouvi Sirius dizendo a sua mãe que ele ia nos dar estas. São Cloudbursts. As mais novas."

"Eu sei o que Cloudbursts são." Os protótipos para a vassoura Cloudburst foram destaque na última edição do Quidditch World News. Elas haviam sido concebidas por uma empresa conhecida e apresentavam um número de adições experimentais, os detalhes esquecidos irritavam a parte de trás da mente de Draco de forma irritante. "Eu li as mesmas revistas de Quadribol que você."

"Ótimo. Então pega."

Harry lançou um dos pacotes embrulhados para Draco, que pegou instintivamente. Harry voltou sua atenção para rasgar o papel de embrulho fora de seu próprio cabo de vassoura. Ela subiu rapidamente sob os seus dedos ágeis, e ele olhou e sorriu. O sorriso desapareceu quando viu que Draco ainda estava de pé olhando para sua própria vassoura, sem se mover.

Harry fez um gesto impaciente com a mão direita. "_Relasio_," disse ele, e o papel de embrulho derreteu sobre a vassoura de Draco como a neve sob a luz solar.

Por um momento, Draco esqueceu tudo sobre Harry e o ar frio e sua ansiedade crescente, e só olhou com admiração. A Cloudbursts era um objeto, elegante e estreito que para quase mais como metal do que madeira em suas mãos, era tão densa e tão bem polida. O eixo era negro, os galhos terminavam em jatos coloridos e faixas prateadas. Ela cantarolou quando ele a tocou, um som como o ronronar de um gato curioso.

"Você gostou?"

A voz de Harry. Draco olhou para cima. O vento soprava seus cabelos em seu rosto. Por um momento, ele não conseguia ver nada. "Oh, sim. Teria sido uma grande surpresa." Ele estendeu uma mão e empurrou para trás seus cabelos, e viu que Harry já estava sentado em sua Cloudbursts, e seu sorriso estava de volta. "Potter, o que você está –"

Harry deu um impulso, e sua Cloudburst disparou para o ar em uma velocidade como a de um cometa que se lança.

"... está fazendo?" Draco acabou. Ele suspirou. "Maldição," disse ele, cansado, e passou a perna por cima da vassoura, e saiu do chão.

Imediatamente isso pareceu errado. A vassoura disparou para cima depois de Harry em um tom quase vertical com um escorregadio, silencioso e deslizado movimento que Draco fez sentir como se estivesse prestes a cair. Ele agarrou desesperadamente a vassoura, o que só fez com que o jogasse violentamente para a direita. Ele segurou-se firmemente quando a Cloudburst girou mais uma vez, endireitou-se e retrocedeu no silêncio.

O ar frio assobiava em seus pulmões como se ele tivesse engasgado com bocados de oxigênio. Seu coração estava batendo. _Eu __estou __doente. __Eu __não __deveria __estar __fazendo __isso. __Eu __estou __doente. __Eu __não __posso __voar __corretamente. __Harry __sabe __disso. __Onde __ele __está?_

Draco inclinou a cabeça para trás. O ar gelado encheu seus olhos de lágrimas, mas podia ver Harry um pouco além do seu campo de visão turvo imediato, pairando acima dele, um pedaço da escuridão contra as nuvens de prata. Harry olhou para ele, rindo, em seguida, decolou novamente. Mais tarde, Draco iria querer saber o porquê o havia seguido, no momento, parecia que a única coisa a fazer. Ele se inclinou para frente e a Cloudburst explodiu debaixo dele, atirando para o céu como um meteoro no sentido inverso.

No inverno, as equipes de Hogwarts normalmente voavam em blusas pesadas, com caneleiras e protetores de cotovelo e botas de couro de alta. Agora, as roupas de festa elegante que Draco estava usando não formavam praticamente nenhuma barreira contra o frio. Ele tremia quando ele subiu e o vento cortou o tecido de sua camisa como se fossem pequenas facas. Seu manto soprou para trás; à frente, ele podia ver que a capa de Harry estava fazendo o mesmo, atirando-se atrás dele como uma bandeira ao vento. Ele fixou seus olhos nisto como um alvo e inclinou sua vassoura.

Ela foi para o lado, ao invés disso.

As mãos de Draco, geladas e dormentes de frio, agarraram-se convulsivamente no cabo da vassoura. Seu coração estava batendo. Ele se lembrou, de repente, do que tinha lido na nova publicação do Quidditch World News.

Os novos modelos Cloudburst possuiam um charme anti-roubo único. Antes de serem utilizadoa, as vassouras deviam ser calibradas para seu usuário específico, ou não responderiam adequadamente às tentativas de voar.

"Inferno," ele murmurou. "Inferno, inferno, inferno." Ele jogou a cabeça para trás. Harry era uma mancha que desaparecia no alto dele. "Harry Potter!" ele gritou, e se puxou para trás em sua vassoura. Ela, por sua vez, o puxou vários metros para cima, entrou em um rolo preguiçoso e lento, e endireitou-se com relutância. "Harry Potter!" ele gritou novamente, inclinando-se para a frente.

Isto acabou por ser um erro. Como se fosse um tiro de canhão, a Cloudburst foi arremessada para a frente tão rapidamente que Draco não teve chance de fazer outra coisa senão agarrá-la cegamente. Ela se virou duramente para a esquerda, e depois para a direita, e depois atirou-se para a frente, reta como uma flecha.

Diretamente em direção a uma grande árvore de carvalho.

Draco empurrou asperadamente a Cloudburst, mas ela não sairia de seu curso. Ele trovejava para a árvore tão inexoravelmente quanto o Expresso de Hogwarts - os ramos raspavam em seu rosto – ele jogou os braços para cima – e algo bateu duro, não de frente, mas de lado, derrubando-o definitivamente fora de sua vassoura. O mesmo algo o enrolou em seu manto e então ele estava caindo, o que parecia quase como voar, mas era muito mais aterrorizante.

Durou apenas um momento, no entanto. Ele bateu na neve macia e o impacto tirou seu fôlego. Ele engasgou e capotou, cuspindo neve, cego por ela. Houve uma forte dor pungente em seu braço.

"Ei – Malfoy –" Era Harry, é claro. Draco sentou-se, tirando o cabelo molhado dos olhos. Harry estava ajoelhado na neve ao lado dele. Seus óculos estavam cobertos de neve, assim como suas roupas. "Desculpe por te jogar para fora da vassoura, mas você ia bater na árvore. Por que você não afastou dela?"

"Eu estou bem, obrigado por perguntar," Draco disse, através de seus dentes. "Potter - onde estão as vassouras?"

Harry acenou grandiosamente em direção da árvore de carvalho que quase haviam trombado, e quase se desequilibrou. "Eles não tiveram tanta sorte como nós tivemos."

Com um sentimento de mau presságio em seu coração, Draco ficou trêmulo em seus pés e olhou para onde Harry tinha indicado. No começo, ele não viu o que Harry quis dizer, então, esticando o pescoço para trás, viu as duas vassouras, muito acima de suas cabeças. A força do impacto as fez perfurar a árvore, já que elas pareciam duas grandes flechas que tinha sido disparadas, quer queira quer não, através dos galhos e pelo tronco da árvore.

"As Cloudbursts devem ser feitas de algo realmente duro," Harry observava em um interesse desconexo. "Você pensaria que elas apenas iriam se espatifar, na verdade."

"Você quer dizer como os nossos crânios teriam se espatifado, se tivéssemos batido naquela árvore?" Draco disse, friamente irritado. "É isso que você quer dizer?"

"Mas nós não batemos na árvore," Harry apontou jovialmente.

"Não graças a você, seu grifinório maluco!" Draco explodiu. "'Vamos montar nestas vassouras, vamos, não importa que eles precisem ser calibrados primeiro, não importa que sejamos mortos –"

"Eu não sabia disso," Harry disse, surpreso.

"Cinco segundos a mais e eu teria sido salpicado todo como uma pintura impressionista. 'Monitor Esmagado Em Um Carvalho,' você poderia dar esse nome."

"Não brinque com isso. Olha, se você sabia que elas precisavam ser calibradas, então você deveria ter me dito –"

"Eu não tive tempo, tive? Você simplesmente pulou na vassoura e decolou –"

"Você não tinha que ir atrás de mim!"

"Eu sempre tenho que ir atrás de você!"

"Meu Deus, o que é toda essa gritaria?" disse uma voz, e Draco se virou para ver Sirius de pé logo atrás dele, Lupin ao seu lado. Várias outras figuras estavam em pé no caminho de volta para onde os carros estavam; Draco não conseguia ver quem eram, mas sabia que eles estavam olhando.

Seu coração ficou apertado quando ele olhou para Sirius. Sirius parecia absolutamente furioso. "Que diabos vocês estão fazendo?" perguntou ele friamente.

* * *

Os dois rapazes olharam para Sirius com as bocas abertas. Draco nunca tinha visto o padrasto com raiva antes. Ele parecia pairar sobre eles, seus olhos negros de raiva. "E qual é esse significado de todo este barulho?" perguntou ele.

Lupin pigarreou. "Aham," disse ele. "Sirius..."

Sirius se virou para olhar para o seu amigo. "Sim?"

Em resposta, Lupin apontou para cima. Sirius virou-se para seguir o seu gesto, e ficou boquiaberto com as duas vassouras cravadas na árvore. "Eu estou vendo," disse ele lentamente, sua voz plana. "Eu sabia que vocês dois estavam voando. Mas eu não achei que vocês fossem tolos o suficiente para voar em suas duas Cloudbursts não calibradas!"

"Não sabíamos que precisavam ser calibradas," disse Draco em voz baixa. Ele se virou para Harry buscando alguma assistência, mas logo percebeu que não haveria ajuda deste canto. Harry tinha a mão sobre sua boca e parecia estar rindo.

"Ah, mas vocês ainda se sentiram qualificados para voar com elas? Sem contar que aqueles eram os seus presentes de Natal, que certamente não serão substituídos. Com todas as coisas idiotas, impetuosas, imprudentes, irrefletidas e estúpidas que vocês poderiam ter feito -"

"Pedimos desculpas," Draco interrompeu desesperadamente. Harry ainda estava rindo ao lado dele. Ele resistiu ao impulso de bater na parte de trás da cabeça de Harry.

"Eu não acho que vocês perceberam o quão sério isso é," Sirius olhou com raiva.

O riso finalmente escapou por trás a mão de Harry. "Sirius," disse ele. "Seu nome significa duas coisas. Hee."

Sirius piscou para seu afilhado. "Harry? O que diabos está acontecendo de errado com você?"

Harry apenas riu como resposta.

"Ele está bem," Draco disse em voz baixa. "É apenas um, er... Feitiço Animador. Eu o enfeiticei antes."

Para sua surpresa, Sirius reagiu como se ele tivesse dito 'É apenas um balde de veneno' em seu lugar. "Um Feitiço Animador? Você colocou nele um Feitiço Animador e depois o deixou beber álcool?"

"Er..." Draco disse, olhando Harry com o canto do olho. "Bem, sim, um bocado. Mais ou menos. Por quê?"

"Você estava tentando matá-lo?" Sirius demandou.

"Sim," Draco disse, a raiva soltando faíscas nele. "Sim, era o meu plano brilhante."

"Você, Draco – você de todas as pessoas, devia saber melhor sobre misturar Feitiços Animadores e álcool."

"Por quê? Por que eu deveria saber melhor? Feitiços Animadores não são exatamente algo que meu pai teria aceitado. Eles são para as pessoas fracas. De acordo com ele. Por que eu deveria saber sobre eles?"

Parte da raiva morreu na expressão de Sirius. "Sim, mas ainda assim. Você não pode ver que havia algo de errado acontecendo com Harry?"

Draco quase gritou. Ele queria dizer que, é claro que havia algo errado acontecendo, estava tendo algo de errado acontecendo há meses, e este foi, na verdade, o mais normal que ele tinha visto Harry há tempos. Mas ele não podia. Ele engoliu as palavras, e seu ressentimento com elas. "Tudo aconteceu muito rápido," disse ele, em vez disso. "Além disso, eu sequer sabia o que era pra eu supostamente estar procurando."

"Histeria," Sirius disse. "Mudanças repentinas de humor."

"_Wibble__*****_," disse Harry, melancolicamente, da neve. "Eu não me sinto nada bem."

***(NT: Wibble: Palavra usada por Rowan Atkinson em "Blackadder Goes Forth" para denotar um estado de insanidade.)**

"Ah," Sirius acrescentou. "Náuseas também."

Draco suspirou. "Será que ele vai ficar bem?"

"Provavelmente," disse Sirius, ele se curvou e ajudou Harry a levantar. "Ele só precisa dormir, é tudo." Harry balançou um pouco, e a expressão de Sirius se suavizou ainda mais. Ele se abaixou para pegar Harry em seus braços como se ele ainda fosse uma criança que não pesava quase nada. "Venha aqui," Draco o ouviu sussurrar, num tom gentil. Draco teria pensado que Harry não estava ouvindo nada a esse passo, mas, ao som da voz de Sirius, Harry virou a cabeça no peito de seu padrinho, fez um pequeno ruído, e ficou mole.

Sirius se levantou, segurando Harry em seus braços, depois olhou para Lupin. "Eu não faço isso desde que ele era um bebê," disse ele, "quase não pesa nada, nem mesmo agora."

Lupin disse alguma coisa de volta, tão baixinho que Draco não pode ouvi-lo, e depois ambos se viraram e começaram a caminhar de volta para as luzes da Pousada Malfoy.

Sirius se virou e olhou para Draco. "Você vem?" perguntou ele. "Nós estamos tomando uma carruagem."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu volto de Flu por conta própria," disse ele. Ele queria ficar sozinho para pensar um pouco.

Infelizmente, não era para ser. Mal chegou à porta da Pousada, e Snape saiu das sombras e se aproximou dele. "Sr. Malfoy," disse Snape. "Uma palavra com você?"

Draco olhou desanimado para seu professor de Poções mal-encarado. "Eu não suponho," ele disse, "que se eu desmaiasse aqui, você fosse me levar pra casa, né?"

Os olhos de Snape diminuíram, e ele levantou a mão com luvas pretas. "O que," ele disse friamente, "é isso?"

Draco olhou para onde Snape estava apontando, e sentiu um choque parecido com um soco em seu coração – a manga direita de sua camisa, onde sua capa havia escorregado, brilhava com fios de prata que pareciam brilhar na luz do luar. Sangue. Ele fechou seu manto rapidamente, mas já era tarde demais; Snape havia visto.

"Professor..." Draco começou.

"Deixe-me ver o seu braço," disse Snape.

Draco não se moveu. "Não é o que –"

"Deixe-me ver o seu braço, senhor Malfoy!" Vociferou Snape e Draco pulou. "Podemos não estar em Hogwarts, mas ainda posso tirar pontos de sua Casa!"

Isso pareceu monstruosamente injusto para Draco, que o interrompeu. "Mas é férias de Natal!"

"Sim," Snape concordou. "E o meu presente de Natal para você será que não vou tirar os pontos imediatamente, e em vez disso, dar-lhe uma segunda chance para me mostrar seu braço." Ele bateu o pé abotinado na neve. "Estou esperando."

Com um olhar rebelde, Draco se adiantou e tirou o seu manto de cima do ombro esquerdo. Ele estendeu o braço em direção ao Mestre de Poções, que o pegou – bem mais suavemente do que a sua expressão feroz poderia levar a crer que ele seria – e puxou a manga da camisa de Draco. Sua ingestão imediata de alento foi ruidosamente audível no ar. Relutantemente, Draco olhou para baixo e viu para o que Snape estava olhando: um corte longo e raso corria seu antebraço, onde havia jogado o seu braço para proteger o rosto. O corte em si não parecia grave, o que causou o alvoroço de Snape foi que o sangue vazando de seu ferimento estava um prateado-vermelho escuro, a cor do mercúrio visto através de vidro escarlate.

"O que é isso?" Snape exigiu. "Esta é a primeira vez que vê isso? Você não parece surpreso."

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Não é nada."

"Acho muito pouco provável que ele não seja nada." Snape deixou o braço de Draco cair, pegou seu ombro, e o conduziu forçosamente de volta a Pousada. Draco tropeçou um pouco sobre a neve desigual, mas Snape não diminuiu seu ritmo intenso até chegar o mais próximo da lanterna, onde ele parou, se virou, agarrou os ombros de Draco e o empurrou sob a piscina de luz brilhante vinda da lanterna. Draco piscou na súbita luz brilhante e tentou se virar para longe, mas Snape o segurou rapidamente, os olhos negros como carvão estudando o rosto de Draco com uma intensidade sem pestanejar. "Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?" perguntou ele finalmente.

Draco tentou sustentar o olhar de seu professor, mas falhou. "A quanto tempo o que vem acontecendo? O sangue? Porque – eu posso explicar isso."

"Sério?" Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Então vá em frente."

Draco se mexeu. "Eu, er..."

"Sim? Exagerou na geléia Glow Worms? Ficou bêbado e comeu um pacote de luzes de fadas? Tentou praticar um encanto em si mesmo que garante que iluminar uma sala com seu sorriso, mas deu terrivelmente errado?"

"Bem, se você só continuará sendo sarcástico..."

"Explique-se, senhor Malfoy, e com sinceridade. Está frio, e eu gostaria de voltar para dentro."

"Bem, assim como eu." Draco murmurou. "Olha, eu não sei o que é. Estou destinado a ver um medibruxo, e irei, é só que..."

"Então você conversou com Madame Pomfrey sobre isso?"

"Mais ou menos."

"O que quer dizer com 'mais ou menos'?

"Quer dizer, eu disse a ela, de alguma forma, mas eu não disse realmente."

"Eu prefiro pensar assim." Snape soltou os ombros de Draco, e do nada, ao que pareceu, produziu um lenço branco. Ele entregou a Draco. "Amarre isto em torno de seu corte," ele instruiu. "E então me diga há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo."

"Há quanto tempo o que está acontecendo?" Draco perguntou, fazendo conforme as instruções. "O sangue de aparência engraçada? Eu honestamente não sei. Há algumas semanas, talvez. Não é sério –"

"Não é nada sério, o caramba! Você está doente. Você sabe, eu diria que você parece sofrer os efeitos de uma grave maldição negra ou hex –"

"Eu não fui enfeitiçado".

"Você pode ter certeza disso?" Snape exigido.

Draco acenou com a cabeça. "Eu tenho certeza." De repente, ele se sentiu muito cansado. "Não é uma maldição ou um feitiço – ou se é um não é um que eu tenha sido capaz de detectar, e você sabe que eu não sou ignorante quando a questão é magia negra. Eu não sei o que é."

"Bem, você parece a Morte." Snape falou sem rodeios. "Vou falar com o Sirius Black imediatamente."

"Não!" Draco disparou de alarme. "Não – não faça isso. Não Sirius."

"Está fora de suas mãos, Draco. E Black é o seu guardião. Se estivéssemos na escola, eu iria falar com Dumbledore –"

"O casamento é depois de amanhã," Draco disse desesperadamente. "Os convidados começam a chegar amanhã para o jantar de ensaio. Não é possível esperar dois dias?"

"Eu não posso ajudar, mas sentir que, com alguma magia desconhecida afetando sua saúde, seria irresponsável da minha parte não –"

"Por favor," disse Draco. "Eu não estou tão doente, eu não vou morrer agora. Isso poderia arruinar o casamento. Minha mãe entraria em pânico – e para que? Para eu descobrir que há algo terrivelmente errado comigo alguns dias antes? Eu já sabia disso. Obrigado, mas: Não, obrigado."

Snape parecia hesitante. "Alguém sabe sobre isso? Potter, talvez?"

"Harry? Ele sabe um pouco. Hermione sabe. Ela está procurando por isso."

"Oh, de fato," Snape disse acidamente. "Você está bem cuidado, então, não é?"

"Por favor," disse Draco novamente. Ele não conseguia pensar em nenhum argumento elegante e nenhum motivo pelos quais ele poderia logicamente apelar para Snape. Snape estava provavelmente certo; Sirius deveria saber. Era só que Draco odiava a idéia. Uma vez que todos soubessem, se tornaria real. Algo que ele teria que enfrentar. E haveria medibruxos e enfermeiras e pessoas em pânico e nenhum deles iriam ajudar - disso ele estava certo - e ele não iria ser útil para Harry no fim das contas. "Não há nada que..."

"Muito bem," disse Snape, inesperadamente.

Draco piscou para ele. "Perdão?"

"Eu disse muito bem. Vamos esperar até depois do casamento. Isso vai me dar tempo..." Snape retirou o lenço do braço de Draco, o dobrou e colocou no bolso. Draco olhava para ele com olhos arregalados. "Isso vai me dar a chance de fazer alguns testes em seu sangue. Estou longe de ser um medibruxo, mas eu certamente posso detectar se uma poção foi utilizada em você."

Houve uma longa pausa. "Obrigado," Draco disse, finalmente.

Os olhos pretos como carvão de Snape brilharam. "Não me agradeça. É desnecessário. Vou voltar para meu laboratório e fazer alguns testes no sangue. Ele vai me dar uma desculpa para faltar ao jantar de ensaio."

Draco se viu quase sorrindo. "Ainda bem que pude ajudar."

"Eu não gosto de festas," Snape ruminado. "A menos, claro, que haja karaokê."

"Certo," Draco disse com muito tato.

"De qualquer forma, você deve retornar para a casa. Você não deveria estar aqui fora no frio enquanto está doente. Devo aparatá-lo de volta?"

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou pegar uma carruagem. Tudo bem. Obrigado novamente."

Por um momento, Snape pareceu hesitar e Draco teve a idéia de que Snape poderia dar um tapinha no ombro dele – mas o momento passou, e o pensamento com ele. Snape soltou o braço de Draco, assentiu com a cabeça brevemente e aparatou, deixando Draco em pé na neve e sob a lanterna, perdido em pensamentos.

* * *

Harry estava recuperado o suficiente quando chegaram na Mansão para subir as escadas para seu quarto sem qualquer assistência. Ele deixou Sirius e Lupin olhando meio preocupados e meio distraídos no hall de entrada, cambaleou ao subir os degraus, encontrou a porta do seu quarto, a abriu, e praticamente desabou para dentro.

Alguém tinha acendido o fogo na lareira e as velas enquadradas nas paredes. Normalmente esse tipo de coisa incomodava Harry, que gostava de fazer as coisas sozinho, mas agora ele estava feliz de não ter de andar à procura de uma luz. Tonto e balançando em seus pés, ele tirou a cueca, dobrou sua roupa e as deixou num belo cesto do lado de fora da porta para a lavanderia dos elfos, e rastejou entre os lençóis de sua cama.

Ele pensou que iria cair no sono instantaneamente, e ele teria, se a cama só pudesse parar de girar. Podia senti-la girar com ele, o mundo se inclinar ligeiramente. A felicidade flutuante do Feitiço Animador foi sumindo, substituída por uma vertigem rodopiante pálida-ouro. Parecia um pouco como voar, se pudesse voar deitado.

Harry esperava que aquilo se extinguisse quando ele caísse no sono, mas isso não aconteceu. Em vez disso, intensificou-se. De olhos fechados, viu novamente o céu de inverno vasto e escuro acima dele, os fragmentos de estrelas, as nuvens débeis, ele sentiu o vento gelado em seu cabelo, rasgando-o, ouviu sua própria voz gritar quando ele caiu. Eu não posso morrer, ele tinha pensado, caindo através do ar, eu não posso morrer, porque eu ainda não fiz o que devo fazer. Portanto, eu devo ser invulnerável. E se ele era invulnerável, certamente Draco também estava imune ao mal, porque era impossível que um deles deixasse de existir e o outro continuasse. A raiva de Draco havia o confundido por este motivo. Será que ele não entendia?

E Harry não tinha morrido. Ali estava ele, e ele sentiu-se melhor do que havia sentido em meses e meses. Ele parecia ter deixado seu corpo e inconsciente de cada molécula. O raspar suave dos cobertores de lã contra a sua pele quando ele se virou, o alto crepitar do fogo estalando na lareira, o calor da sala o pressionando, pressionando para baixo, como se um grande peso tivesse resolvido ficar em cima dele. Era tudo parte do mesmo sonho de gelo e febre.

Algo roçou seu rosto. Com os olhos ainda fechados, ele virou a cabeça de lado, mas o leve toque em seu rosto permaneceu. Ele ergueu a mão para afastar aquilo, mas parou: era agradável. Onde ele tinha estado muito quente, ele sentia roçar dedos frios em sua pele – e eles eram os dedos, percebeu – e a mesma luz fria o tocou nas têmporas, pescoço e cabelo. Alguém estava acariciando seu cabelo para trás, suavemente. Somente uma pessoa tinha feito isso com ele. Hermione, ele pensou, e então, eu estou tendo um sonho. Eu não quero acordar.

Ele manteve os olhos fechados, com firmeza. Ele estava sonhando, disse ele estava certo. Ele tinha sonhado com ela várias vezes desde que tinha chegado à Mansão novamente. Cada vez que ele acordava contra sua vontade, ficava infeliz por deixar o mundo dos sonhos para trás. Este, porém, era mais real do que qualquer outro com que ele já houvesse sonhado. Ele sentiu o leve toque das mãos em seu rosto novamente, e depois uma sombra se moveu para além de suas pálpebras, e sentiu os lábios contra sua própria boca, frescos e suaves. Sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta, ele de repente estava tonto, tão tonto que se sentia como se fosse cair pra fora da borda do mundo. Ele caiu em uma escuridão fria radiante, sentiu prazer, e o prazer era doentio, sentia dor, e congratulou-se com a dor. Ele machucou, queimou, ele congelou e tremia, sentia – como ele não se sentia em um longo, longo tempo. Isso foi o que ele tinha tentado alcançar naquela noite no beco com Hermione, era isso que ele não conseguia dizer a ela que queria, porque ela iria odiá-lo por isso. Mas agora ele estava sonhando, e ele poderia ter isso dela nos sonhos, ela iria perdoá-lo por isso, ela nunca saberia.

"Harry," disse ela. Ele abriu os olhos, ele podia ver apenas um balançar louco de sombras. O cabelo dela caiu em torno de ambos como uma tenda. Ela era um gênio em uma garrafa: um sonho que nasceu da solidão e do álcool. Foi um sonho, e ele sabia que era um sonho, mas ele não queria deixar aquele sonho, e não poderia ter deixado se quisesse. Uma fadiga como ele nunca tinha experimentado antes tinha invadido o seu corpo, seu sangue tinha sido substituído por um fluído lento de xarope de ouro. Ele queimava-lhe nas veias. "Mantenha os olhos abertos," disse ela, e sua voz era doce como rebuçados envenenados. "Olhe para mim."

Ele tentou, e talvez ele o tenha feito. Ele nunca saberia, mais tarde, se ele realmente tinha. Uma escuridão negra como seu cabelo rolou em cima dele, ele lutou por um momento, mas a corrente o levou para longe e ele não se lembrou de mais nada depois disso.

* * *

Draco acordou cedo na manhã seguinte após passar uma noite agitada para encontrar o resto do seu presente de Natal de Sirius em um pequeno envelope ao lado da cama. Era o manual de instruções para a nova vassoura Cloudburst. "Aqui está o resto do seu presente idiota," disse a nota em anexo. "Dica: ele não voa."

"Isso é o que você pensa," Draco anunciou rebelde, e começou a fazer um avião de papel na capa frontal.

Abandonou este divertido passatempo quando uma coruja militar, carregando uma carta, rolou e bateu na janela com seu bico. Ele abriu a janela, deixando entrar grandes explosões de ar frio, e retirou o pergaminho da ave. Apoiando os cotovelos no peitoril da janela, ele leu em voz alta para si mesmo:

_Draco,_

_Alvo me pediu para enviar a você uma palavra de confiança, já que ele temia que você pudesse estar preocupado. Eu disse que se preocupar é bom para um menino em crescimento. No entanto, ele queria que você soubesse que todos os planos estão em vigor para amanhã e temos tudo sob controle. The Constant Vigilance Synchronized Auror Auto Response Team estará a sua disposição em caso de convidados inesperados ou indesejados que podem talvez passar por nosso sistema de vigilância. Desfrutai o hoje e tente não se preocupar com o amanhã. Estou ansioso para o casamento em si e não esquecerei de usar a minha perna especial para festas._

_Meus votos,_

_Alastor Moody._

"Louco como uma escova," anunciou Draco, e jogou o pergaminho amassado em sua cama. Ainda assim, aquilo fez ele se sentir um pouco mais tranquilizado embora um pequeno nó de nervosismo tivesse se formado em seu estômago, enquanto pensava no casamento. Isso, era provável, algo um pouco socialmente desajeitado, e acima disso...

O som de rodas sobre a neve interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para baixo para ver uma carruagem ser puxada para cima na base da enorme escadaria de pedra que levava a Mansão. Era umas das carruagens contratadas na vila e que os havia levado para o Cold Christmas Inn na noite anterior, e que estaria trazendo todos os convidados do Parque Malfoy até a casa hoje. As carruagens eram negras, com o emblema Parque Malfoy sobre eles – uma varinha formando uma cruz com um punhal em uma jazida de prata. Draco já havia visto vários convidados chegarem, incluindo os Parkinson e os Zabinis. Blaise não estava com os pais; Draco suspeitava que ela tivesse pensado que eles não deveriam ver um ao outro, o que, lhe pareceu, provavelmente a única opinião que tinham alguma vez sustentado em comum.

A carruagem parou e as portas se abriram. Os ocupantes começaram a empilhar-se para fora. Uma bruxa e um bruxo em um escuro manto azul com o capuz puxado para cima saíram primeiro, depois um bruxo alto, cujo a capa estava para baixo, seu cabelo vermelho brilhante e inconfundível sob o sol de inverno. Carlinhos Weasley. Ele se virou e estendeu a mão para ajudar a sua irmã: Draco não podia vê-la claramente, apenas seu manto amarelo e familiares os cachos escarlate como um rio de fogo brilhante pelas costas.

E depois dela, movendo-se lentamente e com relutância, veio Ron.

Draco olhou para ele por um momento, então se afastou da janela e ficou por um momento, perdido em pensamentos. Ele havia se perguntado se Weasley iria realmente aparecer; suspeitava que sim, mas não estava inteiramente certo. Agora que ele estava aqui, Draco viu o seu cansaço caindo e um nervosismo fraco de antecipação tomando o seu lugar.

_Faça __eles __se __arrependeram_, Harry tinha dito.

Draco sorriu. E então foi para o guarda-roupa e começou a se vestir.

* * *

Estava tão escuro quando Harry finalmente abriu os olhos no dia seguinte que ele pensou que ainda estava no meio da noite. Foi um momento antes que ele percebesse que as cortinas haviam sido firmemente fechadas em torno de sua cama. Ele piscou. Que estranho, pensou. Eu nunca faço isso. Um dos elfos domésticos deve ter vindo fechá-las.

Sentou-se lentamente, estremecendo, e se atrapalhou com os seus óculos. Ele os deslizou, sua cabeça batendo. Sentiu-se decididamente peculiar. E ele tinha certeza que ele tinha tido um sonho muito incomum...

"Ei você aí, tigre," disse uma voz em seu cotovelo.

Harry virou tão rapidamente que mais tarde ele teria ficado surpreso por não ter deslocado nada. Ele sabia o que, de alguma forma, ele veria, antes mesmo de se virar - e ainda assim isso quase não diminuiu o choque: os cabelos negros caindo sobre os ombros alvos, os grandes olhos cinzentos cheios de travessuras, e um lençol envolto em torno de um corpo obviamente nu.

Rhysenn.

Harry tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que saiu foi um ruído de assobio como uma chaleira em ebulição.

O sorriso dela se arregalou. "Sem palavras, não é?" ela disse. "Eu não estou surpresa depois de ontem à noite. Eu ficaria chocada se você estivesse em qualquer forma para falar, de todo modo."

Aquilo libertou sua voz. "O que – que – o que –" ele gaguejou. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Como você chegou ao meu quarto? Onde estão suas roupas?"

Ela acenou com a mão alegremente. "Provavelmente, onde você jogou, gatinho."

Harry arregalou os olhos, sem fala. Certamente este era um pesadelo horrível. Certamente ele acordaria logo. "Mas," ele começou. "Mas eu estava sonhando."

"Tsk tsk." Ela franziu os lábios. "Realmente, agora. Pareço um sonho para você? Será que estes?" E ela estendeu-lhe os finos braços brancos. Havia hematomas acima e abaixo deles: marcas de dedos. "Eu não tinha idéia que você seria tão forte. Quero dizer, eu sabia que você era algo especial, O Garoto que Sobreviveu –"

"Cale a boca!" Harry sibilou, e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Cale a boca – eu não deveria, eu não poderia ter..."

"Ah, mas você deve e você pôde." Sua voz endureceu, embora ela ainda soasse divertida. "Como é perturbador que você não se lembre da noite passada Foi certamente uma das noites mais singulares da minha vida. Coisas que me aconteceram ontem à noite que – bem, nunca haviam acontecido comigo antes."

Harry fez um som borbulhante, baixo em sua garganta. "Eu não acredito nisso," ele sussurrou. "Eu não acredito nisso. Eu tenho uma namorada."

Rhysenn parecia interessada. "Eu pensei que vocês tivessem terminado."

"Eu – não – mas – de onde você saiu sabendo tanto sobre minha vida pessoal?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, e o lençol escorregou para baixo. Harry desviou os olhos. "Recebo o papel," disse ela. "Todo mundo sabe que vocês terminaram. Exceto você, aparentemente."

"Estamos apenas - nós estamos apenas dando um tempo."

"Bem, querido, nesse caso, da próxima vez você pode trazê-la."

"Da próxima vez? Não vai ter uma próxima vez! Não houve esta vez!"

O canto esquerdo de sua boca se contraiu. "Você pode dizer que com certeza?"

Harry ficou em silêncio.

Rhysenn se inclinou para frente. "Você disse o nome dela na noite passada," disse ela suavemente, e estendeu a mão para tocar o seu rosto. Harry se afastou. "Você disse Hermione. Mas você só disse isso uma vez."

Harry se encolheu para longe dela, ainda mais longe, ou tentou. Mas ele descobriu que não conseguia se mover. Tinha algo sobre ela, apesar de seu horror e sensação de náuseas, que ainda o obrigava; o olhar dela o hipnotizava como o olhar de uma cobra. Não era que ela era bonita, ela era, mas em um jeito estranho, distante e adulto que o perturbou mais do que qualquer outra coisa. E seus olhos, aqueles olhos Malfoy, cinza como mares de inverno, o assustava. E ele descobriu ainda que não conseguia se afastar quando ela estendeu a mão, e escovou as costas de seus longos dedos contra o seu rosto, e ele sentiu isso como a dor da mordida em um dente quebrado, todos os seus nervos gritando ao mesmo tempo –

Ele provavelmente teria caído da cama se não tivessem batido na porta do quarto naquele exato momento. Harry saiu de seu estado confuso instantaneamente, e olhou horrorizado.

Rhysenn suspirou e olhou vexadamente. "Você vai atender a porta ou eu devo?"

"Senhor Potter," disse uma voz à porta, muito alta e sepulcral. Um dos funcionários fantasmas da Mansão, provavelmente. "Senhor Black enviou-me para acordá-lo. É meio-dia, senhor."

"Vá embora!" Harry gritou desesperadamente em resposta. "Eu estou – eu não estou aqui!"

Rhysenn bufou. "Oh, bem feito."

A batida soou de novo, com mais força neste momento. "Senhor Potter, receio que o Senhor Black impressionou-me com a necessidade de despertá-lo sem demora."

"Aaaaaaargh." Com um meio-lamento de desespero, Harry se levantou, envolvendo um lençol em torno de si, e cambaleou até a porta. Ele abriu uma fresta para ver Anton, o mordomo fantasma, pairando na frente dele, olhando gravemente. "Senhor Potter," disse ele. "Senhor Black também instruiu-me para lhe trazer suas roupas para o par –"

"Oh, sim, obrigado, eu vou pegá-las," Harry gaguejou, arrancou a pilha de roupas do fantasma, e os atirou no chão atrás dele. "Obrigado, Anton, agora, se não há mais nada –"

"Oh, mas há", disse o mordomo.

Harry hesitou miseravelmente. "O quê?"

"Senhor Malfoy também me pediu para passar adiante uma mensagem por ele. Creio que foi, 'Venha aqui embaixo agora, seu grande idiota preguiçoso."

"Isso é ótimo," disse Harry, e começou a empurrar a porta novamente.

"Senhor Potter! Um momento, por favor. Há mais uma coisa," disse o mordomo, e estendeu a mão semi-transparente. Cintilante no meio da palma da mão do fantasma estava um círculo familiar de vidro escarlate, uma tira com ouro e preto. Harry olhou para sua fita rúnica, sua mente corrida. Era impossível – ele a usava sempre – ele a estava usando na noite passada em seu cinto – lembrou de desafivelar o cinto e – e deixar suas roupas para fora para os elfos domésticos levarem. "Os elfos que cuida das roupas me pediu para devolver isto para você, Senhor."

"Obrigado," Harry respondeu mecanicamente. "Obrigado, Anton," e ele pegou a fita rúnica do fantasma. Então ele fechou a porta e se virou lentamente para encarar a garota sentada em sua cama.

Apenas, é claro, que ela tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Hermione não estava de bom humor quando ela chegou na biblioteca ao meio-dia. Tinha dormido mal na noite anterior – muito mal. Seu quarto no Caldeirão Furado parecia muito quente, e ela tinha sido atormentada com pesadelos horríveis com um peso pressionando-a, cortando sua respiração. Ela acordou de madrugada com o som da voz de Pansy gritando "sangue-ruim!" para ela tocando em seus ouvidos, e tinha sido incapaz de voltar a dormir. Em geral, havia sido uma noite ruim.

Ela teve que esperar em uma longa fila antes que de atingir as traças de biblioteca **(*NT: ****bookworm ****(book, ****livro; ****worm, ****traça) ****aquele ****que ****lê ****ou ****estuda ****demais. ****Espero ****que ****tenha ****dado ****pra ****entender)**. Ela passou o tempo todo preocupada com a festa que estava por vir. O pensamento de ver Harry era como uma parede preta de medo subindo na frente dela, ele lamentaria-se pela festa parecendo deprimido e bonito, e ela iria querer afogá-lo em uma tigela de ponche de frutas. Ou, pior ainda, ele teria superado ela completamente e estaria em um grande pique espiritual. Draco teria armado um encontro com alguma prima veela fabulosamente sexy que estaria empoleirada toda em seu colo, o alimentando com uvas descascadas com um par de pinças de ouro maciço. E ela ainda ia querer afogá-lo em uma tigela de ponche de frutas.

"Uvas," disse ela em uma voz mortal para o leitor ávido, quando ela atingiu o começo da filha. "Quem come uvas descascadas? O quanto preguiçoso é isso?"

A traça de biblioteca acenou suas antenas de forma preocupada. Hermione suspirou. "Não importa," disse ela. "Eu sou Hermione Granger. Referência #97356. Você foi referência cruzada para mim...?"

A traça de biblioteca correu e voltou com um carrinho atrás dele, e vários livros empilhados nele. Hermione tomou-os e se retirou para seu canto, agora familiar, da biblioteca, sob o retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw.

A maioria dos livros eram aqueles que ela já tinha olhado. Vários pareciam ser guias de armamento em geral. Ela começou a folheá-los desanimada. Havia capítulos em Living Blades, páginas de flechas-elfo que nunca iam para fora ou não atingiam o alvo, facas que cortavam pedra, porretes e cetros e punhais e...

Hermione fez uma pausa, e voltou várias páginas até uma ilustração de página inteira de um punhal. Tinha um cabo de osso de unicórnio, uma lâmina de prata resistente, e a caixa de texto abaixo dela estava um pouco turva com a idade:

_A Lâmina Angurvadel é conhecida a existência de apenas um, em exibição no Museu de Magia Stonehenge. A natureza exata da adaga não é conhecida, mas produz cortes que nunca cicatrizam. Quando tocado por uma bruxa ou bruxo que é comandado por um Juramento das Trevas, adquire a cor azul fosforescente._

Hermione olhou para as palavras, sua mente rodopiando. Juramento das Trevas? Mas só um verdadeiro necromante pode ligar qualquer um por um Juramento das Trevas – eles eram uma terrível magia negra, mortal e impermeável – lembrou-se da lâmina da faca ficando azul quando Ron a empurrou de lado, e o estômago dela se revirou. _Ron!_ pensou. Ela levantou subitamente, quase derrubando sua cadeira, e começou a amontoar seus livros a esmo em sua bolsa.

* * *

Harry olhou friamente para seu reflexo no espelho. Ele realmente parecia melhor do que ele se sentia. Embora, ele suspeitava, que se ele se parecesse com o jeito que se sentia, ele estaria olhando para o reflexo de uma cabeça decepada em um poste.

Em vez disso, ele parecia bem. Principalmente devido às roupas que ele usava, que eram caras e muito bem cortadas. Tirando o fato de que ele estava mortalmente pálido, com sombras escuras sob os olhos. Ele começou a perceber por que Draco era tão apegado a roupa. Elas faziam você se sentir como se pelo menos você parecesse bem, mesmo que você estivesse se sentindo como um inferno.

_Há __algo __de __errado __comigo_, ele pensou, olhando melancolicamente para si mesmo no espelho. Rhysenn nunca havia afetado Draco da forma como ela o afetou. Obviamente, havia alguma falha terrível que ele tinha e as outras pessoas não. Ou isso, ou ele era um viciado em sexo. Algum tipo de louco viciado em sexo que ninguém jamais iria querer estar ao redor. Hermione – ela nunca iria querer tocá-lo ou estar perto dele novamente. Sirius ficaria horrorizado. Então, teria Narcisa. Eles não iriam deixá-lo ficar na casa mais, ele teria que sair e viver no galpão no fundo do jardim. Draco ia sair e encontrar outros amigos, amigos que não estavam deprimidos o tempo todo, amigos que não dormiam com os demônios do sexo.

Então, novamente, talvez não. Ele percebeu que Draco iria achar sua corrente de pensamento infinitamente divertida. _Você, __um __viciado __em __sexo?_ ele sorriu. _Potter,__você __não __poderia __ser __um __viciado __em __qualquer __coisa. __Quero __dizer, __basta __olhar __para __você. __Ou, __Oh, __bom, __parabéns, __você __encontrou __algo __mais __para __se __superar. __É __um __dia __especial! __Vamos __aproveitar __o __máximo __disso!_

Harry olhou para suas mãos, elas tinham, no momento, parado de tremer. Sim, ele definitivamente precisava falar com Draco. Ele não tinha idéia de como ele iria enfrentar a festa de outra forma. Graças a Deus Hermione tinha dito que ela não estaria lá, ela estava vindo para o casamento, mas não para o jantar de hoje. Ele não poderia encará-la. Estava quase o matando apenas pensar sobre isso.

Ele se afastou de seu reflexo pálido no espelho, e viu a cama com seus lençóis amarrotados. Náusea subiu em sua garganta. Ele agarrou sua capa e correu para fora da porta.

* * *

"Eu pareço bem?" Ginny perguntou a Ron, pela terceira vez em que subiu os degraus da Mansão Malfoy. Ela havia esquecido o quão ameaçadora era aquela construção. Uma pilha de pedra cinza-aço, circundada com dezenas de varandas, coroada de torres e torreões, liderada por uma enorme escadaria dupla do tamanho da Toca. E havia jardins ao redor da Mansão; não havia na última vez que tinha estado lá. Eles estavam cheios de rosas, rosas vermelhas, que mais pareciam sangue contra a neve. Os encantamentos que as mantinham vivas nesse tempo devem ter sido muito caros.

Ron, que já havia dito a sua irmã que ela estava linda, duas vezes, suspirou martirizado. "Eu continuo dizendo que você está bonita," disse ele. "Não é isso que você quer ouvir? Tudo bem. Você está horrível. Só olhar para você me deixa doente."

Gina olhou para ele. "Eu te odeio."

"Sim," disse Ron. "Eu escuto muito isso."

Gina não disse nada, ela apenas acelerou um pouco seu ritmo na esperança de recuperar o atraso diante de seus pais. Tanto ela quanto Ron estavam ficando para trás; Ron devido a uma relutância óbvia, Gina devido aos nervos. Afinal, ela tinha planejado este dia há várias semanas.

Ela e Ron atravessaram as portas duplas para o hall de entrada logo após Fred e George; Gina olhou em volta, satisfeita e espantada como sempre pela beleza da Mansão. Era uma beleza fria, mas ainda assim era bonita. O piso em tacos preto-e-branco brilhavam, e as paredes estavam amarrados com milhares de diamantes, como globos de cristal, cada um dos quais cintilando com uma única chama pálida.

Sirius estava lá, cumprimentando as pessoas, Narcisa, disse ele, estava em algum lugar dentro do salão principal, entretendo convidados. Gina mal ouviu seus pais trocando conversa com Sirius, que parecia extremamente bonito em um terno preto. "Eu acredito que Draco também está no Hall, e ainda estamos esperando Harry descer... um pouco atrasado na noite passada," ele estava dizendo, e os Weasley riram.

Gina não aguentou outro momento, ela estava muito impaciente. Recusando aos elfos domésticos que queriam pegar sua capa, ela se desculpou e foi para o Hall; a única pessoa que até parecia perceber que ela estava saindo era Ron, que murmurou que ele iria alcançá-la em um momento.

"Oh, não, você não vai," ela murmurou baixinho.

O cômodo que os Malfoys há anos chamado de Grande Salão já estava meio-cheio de convidados: as mulheres em vestidos casualmente bonitos, homens de terno e vestes. Ginny reconheceu Lupin, Pansy Parkinson em um vestido verde horrível, e alguns outros rostos na multidão. Ela cortou a sala diagonalmente, caminhando em direção a uma pequena porta no lado oeste da sala, e abaixou-se para passar por ela rapidamente.

Ela estava em uma escada, que ela se lembrava muito bem. Uma escada estreita a levou para cima, e havia tochas enquadradas nas paredes de cada lado de um espelho quadrado. Gina olhou para ela, vendo seu próprio rosto muito pálido entre seu manto amarelo e seu cabelo vermelho ondulado. O colar de ouro ao redor de sua garganta brilhava intensamente. Ela estendeu uma mão para mergulhá-lo debaixo de seu vestido –

"Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ela virou-se. Era Harry, de pé no degrau mais baixo da escada. Ele usava uma camisa escura que fazia sua pele ficar muito pálida, e calças pretas. Sob a luz fraca, ela não podia ver claramente seu rosto, mas ela achou que ele estivesse franzindo a testa.

"Você está perdida?" perguntou ele.

Ela deixou o colar de ouro cair. "Não. Eu só estava – eu estava –"

"Você está procurando Draco? Porque eu não sei onde ele está."

Gina quase sorriu. "Isso é de muita ajuda, Harry. Mas não, eu não estava procurando por Draco. Eu só estava – consertando o meu cabelo. O vento o arruinou."

Harry piscou. "Ele parece muito bem para mim. Você está bonita."

"Obrigada." Gina olhou para ele, estranhamente tocada. Ele parecia de alguma forma distraído e um pouco perdido, como tinha parecia perdido há sete anos em pé sobre a plataforma na Estação Kings Cross, e aquela perdição parecia agarrar-se a ele mesmo agora e para sempre iria. As mulheres sempre ficavam todas caídas por Harry, Gina pensou, ele era de alguma forma vulnerável, sem nunca ser fraco, atraente sem parecer se dar conta disso. Ninguém nunca se perguntaria se ele era bonito, porque seu rosto era tão familiar e tão cativante no detalhes: o esfumaçado profundo de seus olhos verdes, seus cílios laminados, os pequenos ossos afiados. Mesmo agora, quando ele parecia tão infeliz, sua melancolia parecia lhe servir. "Você está bem, Harry?"

"Oh. Sim". Ele sacudiu-se um pouco, como um cachorro sacudindo a água. "Apenas cansado. Tive uma longa noite."

"Eu sei, Sirius disse a nós."

"Nós?"

"Sim," Ginny disse lentamente. "Estamos todos aqui. E Harry – Rony está aqui também."

A expressão de Harry não mudou, apenas as sombras sob seus olhos escureceram. "Eu pensei que ele não viria."

"Bem, ele veio. É para o melhor, Harry, realmente –"

"Inferno," disse Harry sem rodeios. Ele enterrou suas mãos nos bolsos. "Agora eu realmente gostaria de poder encontrar Draco."

"Você não poderia..." Ela bateu na lateral de sua cabeça. "Você sabe. Encontrá-lo?"

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Ele parece estar bloqueado no momento. Ocupado provavelmente." Ele deu de ombros, e tentou sorrir, mas não foi muito bem sucedido. "Eu acho que seria melhor ir até lá e enfrentar a música."

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Sério."

Ele endireitou os ombros. "Eu espero que sim."

Ela ficou observando enquanto ele passava por ela e pela porta, fechando-a silenciosamente atrás dele. Seu coração se penalizou por ele. E pelo irmão dela também, e Hermione. E então havia Draco. Não era exatamente simpatia que ela sentia por ele. Era medo. Ela estava com medo por ele. Ela estava por um tempo agora.

Sua mão voltou para o colar em sua garganta. Ela o agarrou uma vez, com firmeza. E então ela começou a subir as escadas.

* * *

Draco estava à espreita.

Ele nunca pensou em si mesmo como um espião – ele gostava demais dos holofotes – mas não havia outra palavra para isso, ele estava espiando. Em um corredor em desuso, nada menos, iluminado apenas por uma única tocha. Ele estava esperando por Pansy Parkinson.

Ele estava cansado. Sua cabeça doía. Ele tinha dormido mal na noite anterior, e ele suspeitava que seu cabelo parecia ruim. Mas tempo, maré e vingança não esperavam por ninguém, e ele permaneceu em um balcão superior até ver Pansy em seu vestido verde subir as escadas da Mansão com seus pais. Então ele voltou para dentro.

Ele precisava, ele percebeu de imediato, separá-la de seus pais. Então ele enviou um elfo doméstico, juntamente com uma mensagem para Pansy, que uma nota de urgência estava esperando por ela na Sala Verde. O elfo tinha instruções para levá-la a este corredor, e depois deixá-la lá. Draco não gostava de elfos domésticos – eles o deixavam nervoso – mas às vezes sua obediência inquestionável tinha suas vantagens.

Pareceu como uma hora, embora provavelmente fosse mais como a metade de uma, antes que ele ouvisse o som de alguém caminhando em sua direção ao longo do corredor. O alguém estava andando rápido, e estava, obviamente, usando salto alto. Draco sorriu para si mesmo. Já era tempo. Ele esperou até que ela estivesse quase em cima dele, em seguida, saiu das sombras e se virou para encará-la.

Foi tão gratificante como ele poderia ter esperado, ela gritou, e quase cambaleou para trás.

"Olá, Pansy querida", disse ele. "É bom ver você aqui."

"Draco!" Pansy ofegante, a mão ostensivamente sobre seu coração. "Me assustou assim! Quero dizer, realmente." Ela baixou a mão, olhando. "Agora, se você não se importa, eu estava a caminho de algum lugar –"

"Para receber uma mensagem urgente. Eu sei." O desejo de rodar seu bigode era quase esmagadora, felizmente, Draco não tinha um bigode. "Só que a mensagem não existe. Eu inventei. Eu queria que você ficasse sozinha para que eu pudesse falar com você."

"Você o quê?" Pansy estava à imagem de respeitabilidade indignada. "Você se importa? Eu estava ocupada na festa e eu deveria voltar."

"Você não parece tão ocupada para mim," Draco interrompeu. Ele falou baixinho, mas havia uma ameaça em sua voz que fez Pansy olhar para cima bruscamente. Ele começou a circular lentamente em volta dela e podia senti-la resistir ao impulso de se virar e olhar para ele. "Embora eu tenha ouvido que você está muito ocupada ultimamente."

A expressão irritada de Pansy vacilou. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu acho que você sabe." Draco foi se aproximando mais dela agora. Seus cachos tremeram um pouco acima da gola redonda de seu vestido verde mal ajustado. "Você sabe, Pansy, o ponto de ascensão social é fazer o seu caminho até a escada social. Não deslizar para baixo dele. Embora eu ouvi dizer que você está talentosa nessa área, também."

"Em que área?"

Ele se inclinou, de modo que seu sussurro agitou seus cabelos. "Decair," disse ele.

Demorou um momento para Pansy reagir à observação terrível de Draco. Então, ela estremeceu, e virou. "Isso é nojento. _Você_ é nojento eu não sei por que você diria uma coisa dessas, mas –"

"Não sabe?" Sua voz estava afiada de repente, e ela estremeceu como se ele tivesse literalmente a cortado. Ele podia ver o medo em seus olhos escuros. "Bem, talvez eu possa sacudir sua memória com um pouco de recitação. Você não se importa se eu ler em voz alta, não é?" Ele limpou a garganta ostensivamente, e tirou um pergaminho dobrado do bolso. "Esta é uma coisinha que eu gosto de chamar de _'Sonetos __do __Iludido __Tragicamente'_. Eu acho que você vai gostar." Ele tirou o pergaminho aberto com um movimento do pulso e leu em voz alta:

_Hermione –_

_Estou escrevendo isto na aula de Poções. Eu estou sentado aqui olhando para você do outro lado da sala, mas você não pode me ver. Você está olhando para frente. Posso ver sua mão movendo-se sobre o seu pergaminho, enquanto você faz anotações. Talvez você esteja escrevendo para mim, como eu estou escrevendo para você._

_Eu não sou bom nisso. Neste negócio de escrever cartas. Harry seria melhor. Inferno, Malfoy seria melhor nisso. Mas eu estou te escrevendo porque eu tenho que fazer isso. Porque dói estar tão longe de você, especialmente depois de –_

"Pare com isso," Pansy sussurrou. "Pare."

"Mas por quê? É cativante. Você pode dançar." Draco sorriu para ela. Ela não pareceu notar. "_'Não __se __preocupe_," continuou ele, lendo a partir do final da carta: "_Vou __deixar __isso __para __você __em __nosso __esconderijo __usual. __Sinto __muito __sobre __o __que __eu __disse __ontem __à __noite__ – __sobre __nós __vindo __a __limpa __e __dizendo __a __todos. __Você __estava __certa. __E __mesmo __se __você __não __estivesse, __não __importa. __Estamos __tão __além __de __todos __os __argumentos __que __costumávamos __fazer__ – __quando __vejo __a __maneira __como __você __olha __para __mim, __eu __me __sinto__ –__"_

"Pare com isso!" Pansy gritou. "Pare, pare, pare!" E Draco soube que tinha conseguido o que queria. Sua voz era crua e descontrolada, os olhos arredondados em ovais grotescamente enormes. "Me dê isso – me dê –"

Ela arrancou a nota de seu alcance e rasgou-a em pedaços, que ela espalhou pelo chão com um ar triunfante.

Draco riu. "Há mais trinta de onde veio isso. Weasley parece ter sido um correspondente surpreendentemente dedicado."

"Como –" Ela estava olhando para ele. "Como é que você – meu tronco – é impossível –"

"Às vezes as soluções mais simples são as melhores."

"Será que ele sabe? O Potter sabe?"

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você tem mais medo dele do que de mim?" ele perguntou docemente. "Você não deveria ter."

Ela parecia atordoada. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Antes ou depois de eu ir para os seus pais e lhes dizer sobre tudo o que você está fazendo ultimamente?"

Surpreendentemente, alguma cor voltou ao rosto dela. "Talvez você devesse tentar dizer-lhes algo que _não__saibam_."

Era a sua vez de olhar. "Não me diga que você confessou a eles em um ataque de culpa atormentado."

"Foi idéia _deles_, Draco," disse Pansy categoricamente, tendo recuperado um pouco de sua auto-possessão. "Foi meu pai quem desenvolveu os feitiços _glamour_ – onde é que você acha que eu consegui deles, de qualquer maneira? Eles são protótipos – novíssimos."

"E você espera que eu acredite que eles pensariam que era uma boa idéia prostituir sua única filha para um Weasley?" Draco se esforçou para colocar o nojo que sentia em palavras. "Eu nem –" Ele parou, e ficou em silêncio. Ele quase podia ouvir as engrenagens zumbindo e zumbindo dentro de sua cabeça enquanto as coisas se encaixaram. "Não. Eles não fariam isso. Eles apoiaram seu disfarce como Hermione, para obter informações, para espionar – mas dormir com ele, foi idéia sua. Ou você o odeia tanto assim, ou – mas não, eu não acho que você o odeie. Você se apaixonou por ele, não é? Por um grifinório. Oh, isso deve ter ferido o seu orgulho."

A cabeça de Pansy retrucou. Seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes. "Foi..."

"Foi o quê?"

Seu tom era cruel, mas a crueldade parecia ser o que ela estava esperando. Ela falou baixinho: "Foi o jeito que ele olhou para mim," ela sussurrou. "Ninguém nunca me olhou daquele jeito."

"Não foi _você_ que ele estava olhando_. __Nunca_ foi você."

"E você não sabe o que é isso, eu suponho?" Seu tom foi subitamente enriquecido com veneno. "Ser amado mesmo por algo que não é – parece real, não é, Draco?"

Seus olhos estavam muito brilhantes. E por um momento, ele emudeceu. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto ela sabia, e o quanto do que ela disse havia disso um tiro selvagem no escuro, mas de uma forma incontrolável a memória de Hermione colocando seus braços ao redor dele no guarda-roupa se levantou em sua mente, de sua voz o chamando Harry. E a voz de Harry mais cedo naquele dia, _Você __fez __uma __coisa __boa, __Malfoy_. E naquele momento, olhando para Harry, e se perguntando_,__O __que __ele __vê __quando __ele __olha __para __mim? __Não __a __mim. __Outro __alguém. __Alguém __melhor._

E por um momento uma seta de impulso de simpatia por Pansy passou por ele, e ele sentiu pena dela, e então a voz de Harry lembrou a ele mesmo, lhe dizendo para fazê-la pagar. Porque, claro, ele possuía reservas de crueldade que Harry não possuía. Não possuía?

"Eles não sabem quem você realmente é," disse Pansy, quebrando seu devaneio. Ele observou com um interesse desconectado que sua voz era muito peculiar: tanto rouca quanto estridente, ao mesmo tempo... "E eu estou começando a pensar que você não sabe também. Blaise sempre disse diferente – ela sempre disse que você era um verdadeiro sonserino em seu coração. _Eu_ não acredito nisso. Eu penso que você virou as costas para nós na primeira chance que teve. Bem, você escolheu o lado perdedor, Draco Malfoy. Eu sei coisas que você não sabe – todos nós sabemos – nenhum de nós confia em você mais, nós estamos o mantendo de fora de nossos planos. Mas isso não significa que nós não temos planos –"

"Pansy?" Draco interrompeu.

Ela piscou, cortada no meio do seu discurso. "O quê?"

"Cale a boca," disse ele.

Ela comprimido lábios numa linha fina. "Certo. Enfie sua cabeça na areia. Mas você vai pensar sobre o que eu disse, mais tarde – eu sei que você vai –"

"Pansy," Draco observou gentilmente. "Eu não pensei sobre o que você disse enquanto você estava dizendo. Agora vamos lá." Ele pegou o braço dela, e ela não se afastou – ela parecia ter ido além de pânico, em uma fúria fria e presa. "Nós vamos voltar para a festa."

* * *

Vários caminhos errados levaram Ginny quase às caves do vinho, e foi só com a ajuda de um mordomo fantasma que estava de passagem, que ela conseguiu encontrar seu caminho de volta para a frente da casa. Finalmente ela se viu em um longo corredor com painéis de madeira que tinha a extensão da fachada da casa; logo fora da janela ela podia ver a varanda de pedra que dava para os jardins. Agora ele estava empilhado com neve, as janelas de diamantes lacradas contra o frio.

Logo abaixo do hall estava a porta que ela se lembrava: quando ela estava na Mansão antes, eles passaram a maior parte de seu tempo nesta sala. Ela foi até a porta e a empurrou e caminhou para dentro da biblioteca.

Parecia exatamente a mesma. A mesma janela de vidro azul e verde; as mesmas prateleiras altas cheias de livros. Estava tranqüilo ali, tão silencioso que se podia ouvir a batida de seu coração sobre o suave tique-taque do relógio de ouro na parede norte.

Gina respirou fundo. Então ela enfiou a mão no pescoço de seu vestido e retirou seu Vira-Tempo da sua corrente de ouro fino.

* * *

Harry queria muito um copo de vinho, mas havia proibido a si mesmo de um. Após os acontecimentos da noite anterior, ele nunca mais queria beber novamente. O que ele realmente queria, no fundo de seu coração, era voltar para a cama e nunca mais se levantar. Na sua falta, ele queria falar com Draco. Mas Draco parecia estar desaparecido – ele não estava no Grande Hall e quando Harry tentou encontrar sua mente, ele sentiu apenas um zumbido fraco a distância, como um sinal de rádio interrompido. Draco ainda estava visivelmente ocupado.

"Oh, Harry, é ótimo ver você – você está bonito." Era a Sra. Weasley, curvando-se para beijar sua bochecha, alisando seu cabelo e admirando suas roupas novas. Harry conversou um pouco com ela, sem realmente olhar para ela – ela parecia muito com Ron, era doloroso. Ron estava com as costas apoiadas contra a parede mais distante com o resto de seus irmãos. Harry podia vê-lo no espelho que pairava sobre a longa mesa coberta de pratos de comida. Ele também podia ver a si mesmo, a Sra. Weasley inclinando a cabeça para trás para olhar para ele – ele se lembrou de quando ela tinha que se abaixar para falar com ele. Ele também podia ver o brilho escarlate de sua fita rúnica na cintura. Por que tinha sido estúpido o suficiente para tirá-la?

"Embora todos os Blacks pareçam um pouco deprimentes para um casamento," acrescentou a Sra. Weasley. Desta vez, Harry olhou para ela, e perguntou-se de repente o que ela sabia – embora conhecesse Ron bem o suficiente para estar certo de que Ron não teria dito aos seus pais. Ele estava prestes a responder quando viu um lampejo de movimento com o canto do olho, e no espelho viu as portas duplas na extremidade do corredor se abrirem e Draco vir através delas. Ele não estava sozinho também; ele estava segurando Pansy Parkinson pelo cotovelo. Talvez ele tivesse prometido acompanhá-la por algum motivo?

"Sinto muito," Harry disse a Sra. Weasley. "Eu tenho que – uh – tenho que – eu tenho que ir lá," e ele bateu em retirada, deixando-a olhando para ele com surpresa.

Draco estava em pé atrás da porta com Pansy, com os olhos percorrendo a sala. Quando Harry se aproximou deles, ele notou que Draco parecia estar menos segurando Pansy pelo braço em direção a algum lugar do que a agarrando com força e contra sua vontade. Ela foi se afastando, um olhar de aflição óbvio em sua cara pálida de raposa. Conforme Harry se aproximava, Draco olhou para cima, seu rosto limpo. "Ah, Potter – feliz por você estar aqui."

"Onde você estava?" Harry perguntou em voz baixa, consciente de que uma parcela significativa dos ocupantes da sala estava olhando para eles.

Draco olhou para ele, obviamente cansado. "O quê?"

"Onde você estava? Eu preciso falar com você."

"Fui pescar no Alasca. Onde você achou que eu estava? De qualquer maneira, Potter – estou um pouco ocupado agora. Espere um minuto, você vai você vai ver o que eu quero dizer." Seus olhos passaram por Harry, varrendo o cômodo. "Os Weasleys já chegaram aqui?"

Pansy fez um rangido e redobrou seus esforços para se afastar. Harry piscou e apontou. "Sim, eles estão lá – Malfoy, é importante."

"Isso é importante também." Draco começou a atravessar a sala, puxando Pansy com ele. Harry andou ao lado dele, sentindo que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo. "Pansy aqui esqueceu de trazer um presente de casamento. Ela está em apuros."

"Oh, quem se preocupa com presentes de casamento?" Harry exigiu.

Draco lhe lançou um olhar. "Você sabe, para alguém tão brilhante você pode ser um idiota cego na maior parte do tempo." Seus olhos de repente se estreitaram. "Você está diferente, Potter – você cortou o cabelo ou algo assim?"

Harry fez um som estrangulado. Pansy olhou para ele. "Você parece mesmo um pouco diferente," ela concordou.

Harry engasgou, e agarrou a manga de Draco. "Droga – Malfoy, me escuta – eu tenho que falar com você!"

"Harry, não agora!" Draco sussurrou, parando em seu caminho. Ele ainda, surpreendentemente, estava segurando Pansy, que tinha parado de tentar fugir e estava olhando para Harry com o que parecia curiosidade.

"Você não vê que eu preciso falar com você?" Harry disse desesperadamente, abandonando qualquer pretensão.

"O que eu vejo é você fazer uma imitação morta de um esquilo elétrico. Pare de pular para cima e para baixo e espere um segundo –"

"Não posso esperar –"

"Você está morrendo?"

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. "Não."

"Então isso pode esperar. WEASLEY!" Draco gritou inesperadamente, lançando a sua voz muito alta. A maioria da sala se virou e olhou, e todos os Weasleys, que estavam agrupados em torno de uma tigela de ponche, se viraram também. A boca fina de Draco se curvou em um longo sorriso. "Ron! Oi! Aqui!"

Ron, preso em um meio movimento com um copo de suco de abóbora a meio caminho dos lábios, olhou. Draco estendeu a mão livre e fez um movimento acenando. Os olhos de Rony foram para Harry, Harry olhou para ele, o desafiando a chegar perto, a desviar o olhar. Com um olhar nervoso para seus irmãos, Ron pousou o copo em cima da mesa e começou a fazer o seu caminho através do cômodo em direção a Draco e seus dois companheiros.

Pansy, um olhar ferido no rosto, começou a tentar fugir novamente. Draco apenas segurou-a mais apertado. Harry podia ver que seus dedos estavam segurando tão duramente a parte superior dos braços dela, que devia a estar machucando. Em outras circunstâncias, ele poderia estar intimidado diante da crueldade de Draco, agora ele não estava. Ele estava começando a ter uma idéia do que estava acontecendo, e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido contra suas costelas. O que Draco achou que estava fazendo?

O mundo pareceu diminuir para um único caminho de movimento: Ron, caminhando em direção a eles. Ele passou pelos pais de Pansy, que estavam por perto e observando. Cabeças giravam conforme ele andava. Todo mundo estava olhando, as expressões das pessoas que assitiam a cena tomar conta eram meio envergonhadas, meio fascinadas.

Ron parou na frente de Draco. Harry não tinha estado assim tão perto de Ron em quase duas semanas. Ele podia ver sombras violeta sob os olhos de seu amigo. Eles não provocaram nenhuma compaixão por ele. Sua raiva tinha consumido qualquer compaixão que ele pudesse ter sentido e o deixou sem palavras.

"Que história é essa, então," Ron disse, baixinho, olhando não para Harry, mas para Draco. "Se você queria a minha atenção, Malfoy..."

"Se eu quisesse sua atenção, eu me vestir como Hermione e tentar transar com você no armário de vassouras," Draco disse sorrindo como uma ponta de uma faca.

Ron corou ligeiramente, mas não se mexeu. "Diga o que quiser, Malfoy," disse ele. "Mas não arruíne o casamento. Eu estou te pedindo."

"Não é o casamento ainda," disse Draco, o mesmo sorriso malicioso e brilhante nunca deixando seu rosto. "É o jantar de ensaio."

Diante disso, Harry olhou além de seu amigo e viu que Sirius estava vindo na direção deles. Atrás dele, Lupin estava congelado. Todo mundo ainda estava olhando. Ele sentiu-se encolher sob os seus olhares, sabia que Ron devia estar sendo coalhado com a humilhação ao lado dele, mas Draco estava em seu melhor quando todos estavam assistindo. Draco, sozinho entre eles, parecia estar se divertindo.

"O jantar de ensaio," Draco continuou sem problemas "que significa para a família e amigos próximos da família. Você, eu acho, não é nenhum deles."

"Isso não é para você dizer," disse Ron. "Eu vim por causa de Harry, não por causa de você." Seus olhos foram para Harry, e eles eram enormes e quase pretos com a súplica, "Harry," ele sussurrou. "Harry, eu sinto muito, eu estou tão triste –"

Harry sentiu cada palavra de desculpa como uma ponta de faca conduzida em sua pele. "Não," ele sussurrou. "Não, eu não quero ouvir isso –"

"Harry –" Ron disse.

"Não!" Harry gritou. "Você não sabe que eu –"

"Cale a boca, Potter! Só – cale a boca!" Era Pansy, falando pela primeira vez, sua voz esganiçada e um pouco embargada pela emoção, e Harry sabia – naquele momento, ele sabia. Ela tinha começado a se afastar de Draco, que ainda segurava seu braço com força por trás, e seus olhos estavam no rosto de Rony. Harry tinha visto aquele olhar antes. Hermione olhando para ele, Draco olhando para ela, Simas olhando para Gina, o mesmo olhar no seu rosto, capturados em fotografias ou espelhos – "Deixe ele em paz," gritou Pansy. "Como se você nunca tivesse feito nada errado –"

Ela rompeu, como se ela tivesse percebido que tinha falado demais. Harry podia ver pelo olhar de horror nascendo no rosto de Rony, que ele também estava começando a entender. Mas foi Draco que atuou. Foi Draco que inclinou a cabeça, e falou no ouvido de Pansy. Foi baixo o suficiente para que ela não se afastasse, em voz alta o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvi-lo.

"Ele nunca fez nada de errado, querida Pansy," ele sussurrou, e sua voz era suave como veludo. "Mas eu já."

E ele a empurrou, de repente, duro e violentamente para Ron. Que, sendo Ron, pegou-a em vez de deixá-la cair. Ela tropeçou e se agarrou a ele, e Draco riu.

"É isso mesmo, Weasley," disse ele. "Apanhou-a decentemente? Veja se você sente qualquer coisa familiar – qualquer que for o feitiço de glamour que ela tenha usado, eu acho que ela ainda sente o mesmo. E você deve conhecer esse corpo muito bem – tantas noites juntos na sala dos monitores. "Você parece o tipo de desajeitado sem graça para mim, mas depois de tanto tempo até mesmo você deveria ter –"

Com uma exclamação gutural de horror, Ron empurrou Pansy para longe dele, e passou os braços em torno de si, ele estava tremendo. Draco não fez nenhum movimento para recapturá-la e ela não fez nenhum movimento para fugir, apenas jogou as mãos para cima sobre o rosto e explodiu em voz alta, soluçando. Ron olhou para ela, tornando-se rapidamente verde.

"Agora você sabe," Draco disse a Ron, e sorriu.

Harry estava consciente de que havia movimento ao redor deles; Sirius correndo em direção a eles, os Parkinsons quase correndo para sua filha chorando, toda a sala explodindo em sussurros – mas ele via, como se iluminado por um holofote único, apenas o círculo estreito que formavam ele e Ron, Pansy e Draco. Pansy chorando, Ron chocado e silencioso, e Draco – Draco parecia um nada na terra. Ele parecia desenhos que Harry havia visto em sua infância de anjos vingadores. Havia algo inexorável sobre ele e Harry sabia que ele era o único que tinha fixado isto em movimento – ele tinha pedido a Draco para fazê-la pagar, e ela iria. Em algum lugar no fundo dos olhos de Draco, ele parecia estar fazendo a Harry uma pergunta, É isso que você queria? Isso é suficiente? Isso foi como você imaginou que seria?

E uma parte de Harry, alguma parte inimaginável e cruel, sussurrou de volta para Draco que ele não deve parar.

O sorriso deixou rosto de Draco. Ele ainda estava olhando para Ron. "Agora você sabe," disse ele novamente. "Pelo que você jogou tudo fora – por isso – por ela. Por uma garota que você não pode mesmo estar. Por um pacote de mentiras estúpidas. Por uma fantasia que sequer valeu a pena. Eu teria dado tudo para ter o que você teve uma vez, Weasley." Harry olhou para Draco, surpreso, mas ele não estava mentindo – ele quis dizer isso. "Eu teria dado tudo, e você jogou tudo fora por nada, e você nunca terá de volta. Ninguém vai. Está arruinado agora. Uma das únicas coisas realmente boas que eu já vi neste mundo podre, e você a arruinou." Draco olhou para Ron, como se ele o odiasse; Harry se perguntou o quanto ele estava atuando. "Valeu a pena, Weasley? Ela valeu à pena?"

Foi pior do que qualquer insulto que ele poderia ter jogado em qualquer um deles. Ron estava em uma branca agonia, e sua voz quebrou quando ele respondeu, ainda olhando de Draco para Harry. "O que você acha, Malfoy?" ele sussurrou.

Draco ficou em silêncio. Seu silêncio disse tudo o que ele poderia ter precisado dizer. O soluço de Pansy evolui para um grito que poderia ter quebrado o vidro. Harry olhou para ela e olhou para Ron e uma sensação de mal estar começou a se espalhar através de seu estômago. Ele levantou os olhos e encontrou o olhar de Draco sobre a cabeça de Pansy, e ele não sabia o que ele teria feito ou pedido a Draco fazer depois disso e ele nunca teve a chance de saber, porque naquele momento as portas duplas para o Hall se abriram e Lúcio Malfoy entrou.

* * *

"O que você quer dizer com elas não estão funcionando?" Hermione perguntou, meio histérica, para o homem de aparência perturbada que estava atrás do balcão no Caldeirão Furado. "Como todas elas não podem estar funcionando? Eu tentei chegar três vezes na Mansão Malfoy e não consegui! Deve haver algo errado com suas lareiras! Faça algo! Arrume um – um limpador de chaminés!"

O recepcionista olhou divertido. "Um com uma vassoura enorme, eu suponho?"

"_Não __tente __bancar __o __esperto __comigo!_" Hermione gritou, com tanta força que ele se sentiu intimidado diante dela.

"Olha, senhorita," disse ele. "Não há nada errado com as nossas lareiras aqui. Deve haver algo de errado com o controle das lareiras na Mansão. Obviamente, elas estão bloqueadas. Alguém na Mansão deve estar bloqueando todas as conexões de Flu."

"Mas por que fariam isso?"

O balconista deu de ombros. "Eu realmente não poderia te dizer."

"Bem, o que posso fazer?" Hermione gemeu. "Eu tenho que chegar a Ron ou Draco, e ambos estão lá, e vai demorar uma eternidade para conseguir uma coruja, todos elas estão reservadas para levar presentes de Natal!"

O balconista olhou como se ele, obviamente, considerasse este como problema de outra pessoa. "Você não pode aparatar para onde você está indo?"

"Não, eu não tenho uma licença e, além disso, há feitiços contra aparatação lá."

"Bem, por que você não voa, então?"

"Eu não tenho uma vassoura..." Hermione de repente, e estreitou os olhos para ele. "Você tem uma vassoura?"

"Er," disse ele. "Você está pedindo a minha vassoura?"

Hermione cruzou os braços e olhou para ele. "O futuro do mundo bruxo poderia depende da minha chegada na Mansão Malfoy," disse ela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Sério?"

"Bem, não," ela admitiu. "Mas eu estou muito preocupada com um amigo meu. Por favor, me empresta a sua vassoura? Por favor?"

O atendente pareceu vacilar.

"Se você não emprestar," ela acrescentou, "Eu vou dizer ao gerente que você fez furos nas portas para que você pudesse observar as pessoas tirando a roupa em seus quartos."

Seus olhos estalaram. "Você não faria isso."

"Ah, eu faria."

Ele olhou para ela. "Você deve ser uma sonserina," disse ele.

Hermione sorriu. "Eu não sou," disse ela. "Mas obrigada por ter dito isso."

* * *

O tique-taque do relógio continuava e Ginny olhou para a pequena ampulheta em sua mão enquanto os minutos passavam.

Não tinha sido fácil conseguir seu Vira-Tempo de volta. Na verdade, tinha sido muito difícil, mas, no final, não é tão difícil como talvez deveria ter sido. Se ela fosse o tipo de pessoa em que as pessoas prestam atenção, teria sido impossível. Mas eles a ignoraram, então ela pode escapar.

E ela escapou, no momento crucial. E ela passou despercebida por todos, até mesmo por Draco, o os olhos afiados de Draco que viam tudo. E ela tinha colocado o Vira-Tempo de volta em sua corrente e o manteve escondido, e somente Seamus tinha perguntado sobre seu colar de novo, e ele não sabia o suficiente para ser suspeito.

Ela tinha planejado isso. Ela vinha planejando isso durante semanas. Então, por que ela estava tão nervosa? Não era como se ela não tivesse voltado no tempo antes. _Você __já __voltou __centenas __de __anos __atrás_, ela disse a si mesma. Desta vez serão apenas cinco. Do que você tem medo?

Ela fechou os olhos e, lentamente, levantou a mão em que estava a ampulheta. Ela ouviu o som de um vento veemente e as pessoas gritando – _eles __estão __olhando __para __mim,_ pensou em terror, embora mais tarde ela fosse perceber que o que tinha ouvido era algo completamente diferente.

Rapidamente, ela girou o Vira-Tempo, e o mundo desapareceu.

* * *

"Saudação a todos," disse Lúcio Malfoy. "É muita gentileza vocês comparecerem a minha festa de 'bem-vindo de volta ao lar'."

Alguém gritou, uma taça de champanhe caiu no chão e quebrou. Caso contrário, a sala estaria em silêncio sepulcral. Era esperado que Harry fosse ser o mais chocado, mas ao invés disso ele sentiu apenas uma sensação cansada de inevitabilidade. Então novamente, ele soube que Lúcio estava vivo. Todo mundo devia estar pensando que eles estavam olhando para o fantasma de um homem morto há seis meses.

"Oh, meu Deus," sussurrou Pansy, distraído de seu choro. Seus olhos estavam enormes. "Oh, meu Deus, Draco – o seu _pai_acabou de entrar."

"Sim," Draco disse, rigidamente. "Sim, eu notei isso."

Harry queria colocar uma mão no ombro de Draco, mas não se atreveu. Parecia o tipo de coisa que seria imprudente fazer na frente de Lúcio. Não que Lúcio não soubesse que eles eram amigos. Mas ainda assim. Harry sentiu como se seus pensamentos estivessem sendo forçados através de várias camadas de gaze. Talvez tenha sido o resultado de muitos choques, um após o outro. Ele assistiu com um horror desconectado como Lúcio fez a seu caminho pelo cômodo. Ele não estava sozinho, também; pelo menos dez Comensais da Morte encapuzados e em suas usuais vestes pretas estavam com ele. Dois deles estavam com seus capuzes para baixo; Harry reconheceu como o prefeito e o oficial de justiça do Parque Malfoy.

Os que estavam no cômodo recuaram conforme Lúcio e sua comitiva passavam por eles. Harry não podia culpá-los. Poucos tinham suas varinhas com eles, e os Comensais da Morte eram aterrorizantes em seus tempos de auge. Sirius estava branco de choque, e estava sendo segurado pelo braço de Lupin; os Weasleys estavam em torno dele.

Havia um estrado em uma das extremidades do salão, cercado por uma grade de ouro. Era onde a banda havia ficado na festa de aniversário de Harry. Lúcio o tinha alcançado agora, subido os degraus e virado o rosto em direção ao Hall lotado, com o prefeito e o oficial de justiça ao seu lado. O resto dos Comensais da Morte se afastou e se estendeu contra a parede. Mais Comensais da Morte estavam chegando através das portas duplas abertas para se juntar a eles. A sala estava cercada.

Lúcio se inclinou contra a grade e sorriu. Ele estava impecavelmente vestido – terno preto elegante, capa preta, sapatos caros, anéis de prata. Seus olhos cinzentos vagavam sobre a multidão, avaliando-os como ele poderia ter avaliado a qualidade de uma pintura. "Para citar um escritor trouxa," ele disse: "Os rumores sobre minha morte foram muito exagerados."

Pansy fez um som um pouco estrangulado em sua garganta, que poderia ter sido uma risada ou um soluço. Draco olhou tristemente para o pai. Seus olhos eram ilegíveis.

"Tenho certeza que poucos de vocês estão contentes em ouvir isso," disse Lúcio. "No entanto, continua a ser verdade. Estou vivo, e eu voltei para casa. Como eu imagino que meu filho sabia que eu faria. Não sabia, Draco?"

Harry se virou e olhou para Draco, que teve sua cor indo para uma espécie giz e estava olhando incrédulo para o pai. "Mas você estava indo – eu pensei – o casamento," ele sufocou, a voz embargada.

Lúcio sorriu. Era um sorriso brilhante e malévolo. "Menino estúpido," disse ele. "Você nunca percebeu que sabíamos que você poderia nos ver? Você realmente achou que poderia me espionar sem o meu conhecimento? Você achou que poderia se colocar contra o Lorde das Trevas e todos os seus poderes?"

Draco não disse nada. Ao que parecia, pela primeira vez, ele não tinha nada a dizer. Ele afundou-se de volta contra a mesa e parecia mais devastado do Harry já tinha o visto parecer. Foi, de fato, Ron quem quebrou o silêncio. Ele girou, e não para Lúcio, mas para Draco, e olhou para ele acusadoramente. "Você sabia?" disse ele. "Você sabia que seu pai estava vivo e você não contou a ninguém?"

Esquecendo a promessa que havia feito a si mesmo, no surto repentino de raiva quente e branca que o possuía, Harry girou ao redor, de costas para Draco, e enfrentou Ron com fúria. "Eu sabia, também," ele cuspiu. "Ele me disse. Se você vai culpar Draco, me culpe também."

Ron hesitou e recuou.

Como se anúncio repentino de Harry houvesse libertado a sua voz, Draco falou. "Dumbledore me disse para não contar a ninguém," disse ele. Harry virou a cabeça e descobriu que Draco estava olhando por cima de sua cabeça, para Sirius. "Sinto muito."

"Dumbledore é o único que deve se arrepender," disse Lúcio. "Aquele tolo senil de idade, fazendo seus planos pouco inteligentes, pensando que ele poderia nos comandar, o tempo todo confiando em você e em seus sonhos para obter informações. E você, acreditando em todas as nossas mentiras."

"Foi tudo mentira – tudo aquilo?" Draco disse, e por um momento Harry achou que um flash do que parecia quase como esperança atravessou o rosto de seu amigo.

Lúcio olhou para o filho. Seus olhos cinzentos não entregavam nada. "Bem," disse ele. "Talvez não tudo."

"Isso é o suficiente." Era Sirius, Harry viu, destacando-se do resto da multidão e dando um passo à frente. "Não há nenhuma necessidade para estes jogos de gato e rato, Lúcio. Você é um doente mental foragido –" Ele riu, embora não houvesse humor nele. "Eles vão te levar de volta ao St Mungus, antes mesmo que você possa –"

"Prefiro não pensar," Lúcio interrompeu. "É, na verdade, todos vocês, que estão violando a lei."

Sirius ficou branco. "E o que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu não, não você, sou o dono da Mansão Malfoy," Lúcio disse, olhando friamente para Sirius. "As leis da Mansão são velhas, leis antigas, e a Mansão conhece o seu mestre."

_Potter!_ A palavra ecoou tão fortemente na cabeça de Harry, que por um momento ele pensou que Draco havia gritado em voz alta. _Potter__ – __fique __atrás __de __mim, __rápido._

_O __quê?_ Harry deu meia volta e olhou para o outro rapaz, cujo a cor de giz havia retornado. _Por__quê?_

_A Mansão – é encantado contra invasores, e o mestre da Mansão tem o controle final sobre os encantos. Se meu pai decide que estamos todos invadindo – ele poderia nos lançar daqui sem levantar sequer uma mão –_

_E você?_

_Para trás de mim. Os feitiços não vão funcionar em mim, porque –_

_Eu __sei. __Sangue __Malfoy,_ Harry respondeu, se apoiando ligeiramente. _Vocês __precisam __de __um __novo __sistema __de __segurança.__Talvez__ um __que __não __é, __ouso __dizer, __baseado __no __sangue?_

Draco olhou sombriamente e fugazmente divertido. _Orgulho __puro-sangue,_ disse ele. _Você __não __iria __entender._

Sirius tinha cruzado os braços e estava ofuscante. O resto da dos convidados aglomeraram-se atrás dele, olhando em confusão. "Diga o que quer, então, Lúcio," ele retrucou. "O que você quer?"

Lúcio inclinou-se cuidadosamente sobre a grade. Por um momento, Harry se lembrou de Draco... a mesma graça insolente, o mesmos movimentos gatunos preguiçosos que eram, de alguma forma, ameaçadores. Claro, Draco devia ter aprendido isso em algum lugar. Mas quando Draco fazia isso, ele tinha um certo charme irônico. Com Lúcio, era meramente sinistro. "Eu quero todos vocês," ele disse lentamente, "que não são minha família ou meus servos, que saiam agora da minha casa. Não haverá jantar de ensaio, porque não haverá casamento. Não haverá casamento, porque eu digo que não. Agora saiam, todos vocês."

"Eu não vou deixar Draco aqui sozinho com você," Sirius protestou veementemente. "Ele vem com a gente."

"Você não vai precisar deixá-lo aqui sozinho," respondeu Lúcio, sua voz como seda. "Ele terá a companhia de Harry."

Harry piscou. Certamente ele tinha ouvido errado. Ele olhou para os lados na direção de Draco. Draco estava olhando fixamente para seu pai. Ele usava uma expressão que Harry nunca havia visto antes – um olhar tonto, horrorizado. "Deixe Harry fora disso pai," ele disse, sua voz firme. "Sou eu que você quer –"

"Por favor, nos prive de sua presunção," disse Lúcio. "Se fosse você que eu quisesse, eu diria isso. Harry ficará aqui."

"Não tenho uma palavra a dizer neste processo?" Harry exigiu, um tanto melancolicamente.

Ambos, Sirius e Lúcio, giraram sobre ele. "Não!" disseram em uníssono.

Harry deu mais um passo para trás. "Certo," disse ele. "Só queria verificar."

Sirius puxou a gravata, lívido de raiva. "Você honestamente acha que pode mantê-lo aqui, com você?" ele cuspiu para Lúcio. "O Ministério –"

"Não tem escolha no assunto," disse Lúcio. Estava começando a nascer em Harry que Lúcio estava sendo sério. "Draco é meu filho pelo sangue e esta é a casa dele, você não tem o direito de levá-lo de mim... E Harry." Os olhos de Lúcio passaram brevemente sobre Harry, e eles estavam gelados. "Harry é minha propriedade."

Sirius riu, era um latido furioso. "Você realmente precisa voltar ao St. Mungus, Lúcio."

"Oh, eu lhe garanto que eu estou muito são," Lúcio sorriu. "E que eu tenho a lei ao meu lado. Harry Potter tem sido um residente domiciliado desta casa por seis meses hoje. Ele é menor de idade sob a lei dos bruxos. Portanto, eu sou seu tutor oficial."

"Isso é ridículo," Arthur Weasley irrompeu, avançando para estar ao lado de Sirius. "Sirius Black é seu tutor oficial, eu mesmo assinei os papéis da adoção."

"Ah, sim, você," Lúcio disse, sorrindo agora, seus olhos em Arthur. "O nosso falso ministro. Vou chegar até você em um momento." Ele se virou para o homem pálido ao seu lado que Harry sabia que era o conselheiro municipal do Parque Malfoy. "Mr. Stebbins, você seria gentil de..."

Com um breve aceno de cabeça, o conselheiro municipal desenrolou uma longa faixa de pergaminho e começou a ler em voz alta:

"Sob a lei dos bruxos, o domicílio é o lugar onde uma pessoa tem a seu verdadeiro, fixo e permanente lar e principal estabelecimento principal, no seu âmbito, e para qual, sempre que ele está ausente, ele tenha a intenção de retornar –"

"Então, o lar de Harry é, obviamente, Hogwarts," Sirius protestou. "É a sua casa principal – não é, Remo?" ele exigiu, girando sobre seu amigo.

Mas Lupin, parecendo atordoado como o resto da multidão, apenas baixou os olhos. "Na verdade, Sirius, legalmente falando..."

"Ahã," Stebbins interrompido. Ele estava obviamente se divertindo – provavelmente ninguém tinha prestado tanta atenção a ele nos últimos anos. "Se eu puder continuar:

"Assistentes individuais que estão matriculados para estudar em Hogwarts são, como determinado de acordo com o Loco Parentis Chattel Expiditor de 1721, não são considerados domiciliados em Hogwarts, já que não há presunção do castelo em si para que os alunos o considerem sua localidade como o estabelecimento permanente ou principal, já que esses estudantes não têm expectativa de permanecer dentro da base eternamente. A prova da intenção de ser um morador de uma residência particular é demonstrada pela ausência de laços de uma antiga residência; na matéria instante, essa ausência de laços é demonstrada, desde o início, pela ausência de qualquer correspondência entre o Sr. Potter, ou em verdade, qualquer residente de Mansão Malfoy, com aqueles que ainda estão em residência na Rua dos Alfeneiros número 4, exceto, é claro, pela carta enviada pelo Sr. Sirius Black, e assinado pelo mesmo, que fornece a Mansão como um endereço de retorno e que afirma, em parte, que – citação – _Harry __vai __viver __aqui __comigo, __minha __noiva __e __seu __filho, __e __ele __não __tem __interesse __em __ouvir __de __você, __sua __esposa __ou __seu __filho, __então __eu __devo __pedir __que __qualquer __comunicação __adicional __com __ele __seja __feita __através __de __mim __no __endereço __fornecido __acima_– fim da citação. Com essas palavras, o Sr. Potter é considerado legalmente domiciliado na Mansão Malfoy."

"Com a força de uma carta que escrevi para os Dursleys? Isso é ridículo!" Sirius protestou. "Não havia nada de legal sobre a carta – Eu a enviei sem o conhecimento do Ministério –"

"Seis meses atrás," Stebbins interrompeu, "Sr. Potter mudou seu discurso de registros em Hogwarts para afirmar que seu tutor era o Sr. Black, e como Hogwarts aceitou a carta assinada pelo Sr. Black, no lugar de seus pais ou responsáveis, para o Sr. Potter por mais de três anos antes de tal mudança, ceteris peribus **(*latim****o****resto****será****cortado)**, os registros em Hogwarts realmente indicam que o Sr. Potter é um residente do Parque Malfoy, isso é correto... Sr. Lupin?"

"Isso é correto," Lupin disse numa voz quase inaudível. "Para o melhor de meu conhecimento."

"Há também trouxa lei," Sirius disse com uma voz apertada. "Os Dursley - eles são da família de sangue de Harry -"

"Eles são," disse Stebbins, que Harry estava começando a odiar. O próprio Lúcio estava sem dizer nada; encostado na grade, permitindo que o oficial de justiça falasse. "Mas nós temos outras evidências aqui sobre a questão da localização domiciliar. Também estamos em posse de uma carta do Sr. Dursley na qual ele afirma que foi avisado de que sua tutela sobre o Sr. Potter terminou em seu décimo sétimo aniversário. Eu acredito que ele terminou a carta com – citação – adequada libertação e nunca chegar perto de mim ou minha família novamente – fim da citação – A decisão foi emitida nesta manhã considerando toda a parafernália mágica da competência da Rua dos Alfeneiros para ser Bona Vacantia **(*latim ****boa ****vaga)**, e foi confiscada pelo Ministério da Divisão de Resposta cerca de 17 minutos atrás. Como prova adicional que o Sr. Potter agora é domiciliado na Mansão, os registros do Ministério mostram claramente que diversas alas e proteções ao redor da casa dos Dursleys foram removidos durante o mês de julho deste ano."

"Eles foram?" Sirius girou em direção ao Sr. Weasley. "Arthur, isso é verdade?"

O Sr. Weasley assentiu, parecendo chocado. "Bem, sim – a Equipe Auror de Resposta pensou que já que Harry não estaria mais lá, e há uma alta despesa alta envolvida em manter um tal sistema de ala extensa no lugar..."

"Meu Deus," Sirius sussurrou. "Há quanto tempo eles vêm planejando isto...?"

Lúcio deu uma risada feliz. "Fique em silêncio por um momento, Black," disse ele. "O melhor ainda está por vir, eu acho. Stebbins...?"

O conselheiro municipal deu um sorriso fino. "Muito bem. 'De acordo com isso, o Tribunal do Parque Malfoy tem considerado as provas apresentadas, de acordo com os pedidos Amicus Curae arquivados por Lúcio Malfoy, e em seguida, apresentado à revelia. Em nossa audição da mesma queixa, cadit quaestio **(*latim: ****questão ****de ****se ****enquadrar),** emitimos este Decreto de Comando e Reintegração. Lúcio Malfoy é agora considerado, por esse tribunal, por cúrio e por lei, o guardião de seu filho de sangue, Draco Malfoy. E também tem a custódia total, de acordo com os atos e determinações discutidas aqui, em relação à Harry Potter, como seu período de residência, e, assim, o seu domicílio, na Mansão dos Malfoy anterior à data em que ele faça dezoito anos. Nemo dat quod non Habet, e res Gestae (***latim ****Ninguém ****dá ****o q****ue ****não ****tem, ****as f****açanhas).** Assinado por Lúcio Malfoy e seis funcionários do Ministério, bem como o conselheiro municipal do Parque Malfoy, no ano de 1998' E isso," ele terminou, enrolando o pergaminho,"é tudo."

"Seis oficiais do Ministério? Que seis oficiais do Ministério?" Sirius exigiu; Harry nunca o tinha visto tão zangado, nem mesmo em seus cartazes de Procurado.

"Sinto muito," respondeu Lúcio brilhantemente. "Isso é confidencial."

Sirius saltou em direção a ele, mas o Sr. Weasley e Lupin seguraram cada um de seus braços, e o detiveram. "Sirius," Harry o ouviu sussurrar: "O Ministério vai cuidar disso, não entre em pânico, podemos lidar com isso..."

Sirius não parecia confortado com isso e Harry quase não culpou ele. "O Ministério está, obviamente, nisso," ele sussurrou de volta. "Como você não pôde perceber isso, Arthur –"

"Sr. Malfoy." Ele Lupin que estava falando, sua voz firme e recolhida. "Você pode estar certo. Você pode ser capaz de manter Harry aqui por um determinado período de tempo, embora você seria um tolo de pensar que poderia mantê-lo permanentemente, e eu não acho que você é um tolo. No entanto, isso não muda o fato de que qualquer dano que venha a ele enquanto ele estiver sob sua custódia é de sua responsabilidade. Se você machucá-lo... se você danificar o menino de qualquer maneira... ainda é crime, e você irá para Azkaban."

Lúcio suspirou e acenou com a mão fortemente cercada em um gesto de desdém. "Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de prejudicar os meninos," disse ele. "O que mente estreita todos vocês têm."

"O Ministério estará observando você!" Arthur Weasley gritou inesperadamente. "Se você sequer tocar em um fio de cabelo da cabeça de Harry –"

Lúcio bufou. "Burocrata mesquinho e entediante," disse ele, "não tenho paciência para isso. Eu já tomei conta de você, de qualquer maneira. Deixe o Ministério ficar com raiva e rugir. Tudo o que eu tenho feito aqui é perfeitamente legal. E agora... Eu gostaria que todos vocês me deixassem em paz, por favor."

Lúcio levantou sua varinha. Harry sentiu Draco pegar involuntariamente em sua manga e puxá-lo duramente de volta, ele abaixou a cabeça, não havia um rugido em seus ouvidos. Lúcio gritou um feitiço que Harry mal pode ouvir, e algo como um forte vento passou por ele, rasgando sua roupa e cabelo. Lembrou-se do Feitiço Whirlwind que o tinha expulsado no ano passado e tinha arremessado Lúcio para fora da Mansão – se perguntou se esse era o mesmo – quão irônico seria se fosse. Ele prendeu a respiração –

E tudo estava acabado. O vento acalmou e foi embora. Draco soltou manga de Harry, e Harry abriu os olhos.

A sala estava quase vazia. Lúcio ainda estava onde ele tinha estado, intocado pela tempestade, o sorriso em seu rosto estreito o deixando muito mais parecido com seu filho do que Harry já tinha visto. Os Comensais da Morte ainda estavam lá, também, de pé perto Lúcio. Tudo o que restou daqueles que tinham estado na festa antes da chegada de Lúcio, era Draco, o próprio Harry, e Ron – amontoados juntos em um pequeno semicírculo.

Lúcio olhou para eles com uma expressão de calmo interesse. Então ele estalou os dedos em direção dos Comensais da Morte, e eles começaram a caminhar em direção a ele.

Draco limpou a garganta. "Pai," ele disse, e apontou para o queixo para Ron. "Eu acho que você esqueceu um Weasley. Eu sei que há um monte deles; é difícil manter o controle, mas..."

Ron fez um som estrangulado em sua garganta.

"Fique quieto," Lúcio estalou. "Não fale sobre assuntos que você não sabe nada sobre."

"Desculpe," disse Draco. "Eu não sabia que você tinha decidido que Ron era sua propriedade também. Quero dizer, quem será o próximo depois disso? Você irá pseudo-adotar o resto da minha classe e renomear a Mansão como 'Lar Lúcio Malfoy Para Jovens Bruxos Desobedientes'?"

Lúcio olhou friamente para seu filho. "Eu acho," disse ele, "que você não foi muito sábio em qualquer discurso ou julgamento recentemente, Draco. Eu odiaria perder você."

Draco piscou. "Sim," disse ele. "Isso seria muito descuido de sua parte."

"E o que eu disse quando você era criança? Que é errado ser descuidado com suas posses? Eu acredito que eu lhe disse isso."

"Provavelmente," Draco disse. Ele parecia assustado e cansado e isso deixou Harry nervoso – ele não estava acostumado em ver Draco assustado, mesmo quando ele estava. "Pai – seja isso o que for, por favor, vá em frente."

Sem qualquer alteração em sua expressão, Lúcio desceu da plataforma que ele tinha estado em pé, deu alguns passos em direção ao seu filho, e lhe deu um tapa forte no rosto. Soou alto na sala, como o som de um chicote rachando. Draco colocou a mão em seu rosto, Harry ficou tenso e falou antes que ele pudesse parar a si mesmo, "Você não tem permissão para feri-lo," ele protestou ferozmente – "Você disse que sabia disso."

"Certamente um pai pode repreender seu filho," Lúcio disse calmamente, sem olhar para Harry. Seu olhar estava em Draco, que tinha tirado a mão de seu rosto. A marca vermelha permaneceu lá, como um vergão de chicote, em sua bochecha.

"Eu esperava um castigo pior," Draco disse, sua voz sem entonação. "Considerando tudo o que eu fiz."

"Essa não foi a sua punição," disse Lúcio. Sua voz era friamente suave. "Esse foi o meu perdão." Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para seus Comensais da Morte. "Tire-os," disse ele, apontando para Harry e Draco. "Tranque-os lá em cima, na Torre Norte. Não – ele não," acrescentou, e pôs a mão de dedos longos na manga de Rony. "Deixe este aqui comigo."

Harry ouviu uma ingestão acentuada de Rony no ar, e mesmo agora, mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido e tudo o que tinha dito a si mesmo, o sentiu como um golpe em seu estômago – ele se virou para Rony, mas o prefeito, atrás dele, já o havia agarrado e puxado seu braço direito por trás de suas costas. A dor foi imediata e intensa, e Harry gritou, e chutou para trás com os pés. Seu pé esquerdo se conectou satisfatoriamente com algo macio e carnudo, e o prefeito quase o deixou cair.

"Pare com isso," ele ouviu Lúcio dizer bruscamente, e tocou Harry com sua varinha. Instantaneamente, os músculos de Harry congelaram como se ele tivesse sido envolto em gelo. Ele não conseguia sequer virar a cabeça para olhar para Ron ou Draco. Atrás dele, o prefeito riu,baixinho em sua garganta. Então ele pegou Harry mais uma vez e começou a arrastá-lo para fora do Hall.

* * *

O pôr do sol passou e a noite tinha caído completamente sobre o castelo. As sombras se alongaram em cada cômodo; a menina na gaiola dourada olhou para cima, seus olhos brilhantes, a lua crescente do lado de fora da janela. Perto da gaiola, o Lorde das Trevas, jogando xadrez com ele mesmo, usando o cavaleiro verde para capturar o rei vermelho.

"Alguém está vindo," disse a menina na gaiola.

O pequeno homem com a mão de prata que estava sentado na sombra ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos estavam brancos na penumbra. "Quem é?" disse ele.

"É Lúcio," disse a garota demônio. "E tem alguém com ele."

"Vou deixá-los," disse o homem da mão prateada, que foi muitas vezes chamado de Rabicho por seu mestre, apesar de não gostar desse nome. Ele se levantou e atravessou a sala, dando a gaiola de ouro e a menina dentro dela um grande beliche.

O Lorde das Trevas continuou a jogar seu jogo solitário. Logo ele teria que sacrificar o seu cavaleiro. Ele não olhou para cima quando Rabicho abriu as portas duplas de bronze e se afastou para deixar Lúcio Malfoy passar. Ele pareceu sentir, no entanto, que a menina estava correta: o servo não estava sozinho.

"Lúcio," disse ele. "Você me trouxe alguém. Um prisioneiro?"

Lúcio limpou a garganta. "Trouxe-lhe o menino," disse ele.

Diante disso, o Lorde das Trevas se levantou e virou; a menina na gaiola se ergueu sobre os joelhos e olhou. Lúcio, calmo e composto, estava segurando o braço de um garoto alto com o cabelo vermelho, vestido em roupas de festa desalinhadas. O rosto do menino estava muito branco.

"Lúcio," sussurrou a menina dentro da gaiola, e passou a mão através das grades. "Lúcio, olhe para mim."

Lúcio ignorou, embora o menino ruivo tenha olhado para ela com os olhos arregalados. Em vez disso, ele falou com o menino, "Saudai o Lorde das Trevas," disse ele.

O menino ruivo ficou em silêncio.

O Lorde das Trevas tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "E você tem certeza que ele é aquele?"

"Lúcio," lamentou a garota dentro da gaiola. "Você prometeu."

Lúcio não pareceu ouvi-la, ele riu baixo em sua garganta. "Estou bastante certo de que ele é o único," disse ele.

O menino ruivo falou. "Eu não entendo," disse ele. "O único o quê? Por que estou aqui?"

O Lorde das Trevas olhou para ele, e um sorriso leve e divertido tocou a borda de sua boca desumana. "Você realmente não sabe? Você não pode adivinhar?"

O garoto balançou a cabeça. "Não."

"Bem, então." O Lorde das Trevas colocou uma mão no ombro do menino e o menino estremeceu de dor. "Talvez isso seja algo que devemos discutir. Venha aqui comigo à mesa... Você joga xadrez?"

* * *

**NA (Cassandra Claire): Lúcio "lida" com Harry e Draco. Ron passa um tempo com o Lorde das Trevas. Gina descobre que o passado é um país estrangeiro. Sirius se queixa para o Ministério. Hermione lê o diário de Rony. Que rude.**

**NT****(Diana****gfg):**Oie gentee, não desistam dessa fic! nós tbm não desistimos, só estavamos mtt ocupadas, mas tentando fazer o melhor tempo.  
Vou me esforçar mais pra próxima sair mais rápido, bjoos! diana gfg ;**

**NT****(G.****Granger):**Fim do capítulo 8 e... parabéns! Vocês acabaram de ler umas 100 páginas hahaha! É, depois de meses (espero que algum dia me perdoem por isso), aí está.

Cassandra surpreende a cada capítulo, né? Estou tão curiosa quanto vocês sobre o 9! Não vou prometer nada porque sempre que prometo, eu demoro! haha então só vou dizer que pretendo não demorar pra postar o próximo!

Gostaria de agradecer todas as reviews maravilhosas do capítulo anterior, se checarem seus inbox, todos que tem como responder, foram respondidas! Obrigada: **whoisyourlover**, **Sara** (Muito obrigada a você por estar acompanhando, fico muito feliz! e desculpa ter demorado :/), **megalves00** (Querida, desculpa desculpa desculpa! Vou fazer o possível pra não sumir mais assim, e pode ficar tranquila, como eu já disse, sou teimosa demais pra não levar isso até o fim! Um beijo, continue sempre acompanhando (ps: muito fofo esse seu final da review, amei! Obrigada mesmo), **caderninho****azul,****Sett,****Yela****:)**

Mais uma coisa, **Carol****Santos**, que 'assinou' a review como **Caroline!**Primeiramente obrigada pela review maravilhosa!Eu enviei um e-mail (séculos atrás) pra você sobre o seu interesse em ajudar a traduzir, mas não sei se você recebeu ou viu. De toda forma, obrigada por se oferecer e entre em contato comigo caso ainda esteja interessada! E você não é a única que torce loucamente pelo Draco e pela Gina, hihihihi

Um obrigada especial para minha co-tradutora **diana****gfg**, sem ela grande parte disso não seria possível!

Aos leitores de 'Acasos?' o cap. vem o mais rápido possível! E pra quem quiser ler (é D/G), fiquem a vontade, vou adorar ter vocês lá!

Um beijo, e obrigada mesmo pela paciência (ou não paciência né, enfim.. hihi)! Espero 'ver' vocês logo logo! **G.****Granger** (:


	9. O Cavaleiro da Morte e o Diabo

**Capítulo 9 - O Cavaleiro da Morte e o Diabo**

_Aqui está a sua coroa,_

_Seu selo e anéis._

_Aqui está o seu amor_

_Para qualquer coisa._

_E aqui está a noite,_

_A noite começou._

_E aqui está a sua morte_

_No coração de seu filho._

_E aqui você é caçado_

_E aqui você se foi,_

_E aqui está o amor_

_Em que tudo está construído._

_Aqui está a sua cruz,_

_Suas unhas e sua colina_

_E aqui está o seu amor_

_Que inclina-se para onde quiser._

_-L.C._

* * *

Ela sempre se lembraria da luz do quarto naquele dia: luz cinza de hospital. Seu pai a havia carregado do escritório de Dumbledore, embora ela pudesse andar perfeitamente bem, e sua mãe vinha correndo atrás. Madame Pomfrey tinha preparado uma cama para ela; Ginny estremeceu quando seu pai a colocou sobre ela, e esta não partiu de nenhuma dor física, mas por culpa sobre o que o sangue e sujeira que estavam nela fariam aos lençois e travesseiros escrupulosamente brancos. "Eu sinto muito," disse ela a Madame Pomfrey, mas seus pais só a silenciaram e fecharam as cortinas ao redor de sua cama, pedindo-lhe para descansar.

Mas ela não podia descansar. O corpo dela não permitiria isso, não iria querer ficar quieto. Ele estava inquieta, como se quisesse arrastar-se para longe dela. Rastejar de volta para Tom, talvez. Ela não sabia o que ele havia ensinado seu corpo fazer durante o período de escuridão de que não se lembrava. Quando ela se levantou e foi até a janela, ela se viu desenhar nela com a mão esquerda. Levou um momento de atrapalhação antes que se recordasse: ela era destra.

A janela abriu silenciosamente em um dia de primavera clara: a frente da escola foi banhada pelo sol. A luz ardeu os olhos de Ginny, mas ela os manteve abertos. Quando ela os fechou, ela o viu novamente. Ela tinha visto seu rosto apenas brevemente, antes de hoje. Havia sido um sonho preso em páginas de diário, um fantasma insubstancial que se conjurou de sua própria solidão e necessidade. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, então, mas ele tinha escapado como água. Mas lá na Câmara foi diferente. Com a vida que pulsava para fora dela a cada batida de seu coração, ele parecia evoluir em força e substância, até que, finalmente, ela podia vê-lo por completo: o cabelo preto emaranhado, o rosto branco, a leveza dele, a resistência à tração nas mãos esguias. Os olhos jovens de idade, cuja cor ela já não podia se lembrar, mas eles haviam estado claros e serenos. Olhos que se abriam para uma mente como um caldeirão de cobras.

O som de vozes subia até a janela, lembrando-a do momento presente. Ginny olhou com indiferença. A carruagem tinha subido para o pé dos degraus da frente: ela era negro, e em cima da porta estava projetada uma varinha cruzada com uma espada. Havia uma palavra gravada em letras douradas embaixo: ela não conseguia ler dali. Mas não foi o carro que lhe chamou a atenção, nem o homem loiro que estava impaciente esperando por ele. Ela o conhecia. Ela também conhecia o rapaz que estava ao seu lado, corcunda e de aspecto miserável, apesar do clima quente. A luz do sol era brilhante em seu cabelo pálido. Ela o conhecia, e o odiava, mas que não era para ele que ela olhava: era para o livro que seu pai segurava entre os dedos estreitos de sua mão. Preto, esfarrapado, gasto...

A porta do carro abriu. O homem loiro colocou o livro debaixo do braço enquanto gesticulava para seu filho andar.

"Não," Gina sussurrou. "Você não pode levá-lo..."

Aquele livro era dela. Em algum lugar em suas páginas envenenadas estavam suas palavras, os sonhos que ela tinha derramado para ele, os desejos e os pesadelos. Quem mais poderia reivindicá-lo? Tom, mas Tom se foi agora. Harry, talvez, que havia conquistado a destruição dele e sua própria salvação com sangue e morte venenosa. Mas Harry não iria querer isso, e quem mais tinha o direito? Não Lúcio Malfoy, a quem ela detestava, nem seu filho igualmente repugnante. Ela o viu dar um empurrão duro no braço de seu filho, enquanto empurrava-o para dentro do carro, e subir logo em seguida. O menino estremeceu; Ginny estava feliz.

"Para casa, Anton," disse o homem, seus tons cortantes claramente audíveis através do ar. "Agora."

O carro afastou-se das escadas. Qual o fez, a luz do sol o atingiu, e as letras douradas da lateral faiscaram como fogo:

MALFOY.

* * *

A parte superior da torre era suave e ligeiramente inclinada, como se um ângulo tivesse sido cortado fora por um par de tesouras gigantes. Ela era quadrada, e cercada por muros com ameias apenas suficientes para encostar-se enquanto sentado.

Draco subiu em cima do muro com ameias e olhou em volta, pensativo. Ele estava bastante familiarizado com esta torre desde sua infância para saber o que ele veria: paredes escarpadas caindo ao chão, com um brilho prata escuro no crepúsculo, os jardins abaixo como manchas escuras contra a neve, a estrada distante que levava às luzes do Parque Malfoy. O sol estava se pondo ao longe, no oeste. O céu era formado por camadas gradualmente aprofundadas em tons de escarlate: concha, pétalas de rosa, sangue. Em outras circunstâncias, ele teria pensado que era bonito.

"Você tem certeza que tem que subir lá em cima?" perguntou Harry, que estava pairado na porta trancada da parede da torre. "Você poderia cair."

"Eu não vou cair," disse Draco.

Harry murmurou algo sob sua respiração. Draco se virou e olhou para ele. Harry tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhava para cima, seu rosto uma mancha branca entre o colarinho escuro da capa que ele usava e seu cabelo mais escuro. O ar frio tinha chicoteado toda a cor brilhante de seu rosto.

"Eu disse que não vou cair," disse Draco.

"Eu sei," disse Harry. "Só desça, de qualquer maneira."

Draco deu de ombros e pulou o muro, caindo levemente sobre as lajes. A algema de magnetita em seu pulso bateu contra sua lateral quando ele saltou. Lucius havia algemado seu pulso esquerdo e o direito de Harry antes de trancar a porta da torre: eles descobriram, quase de forma tão eficaz como uma célula adamantina, que isso os impedia de fazer qualquer tipo de magia.

"Eu estou aqui embaixo agora," Draco disse, afirmando o óbvio. "Sente-se melhor?"

"Eu me sentiria melhor se você viesse até aqui e me ajudasse a tentar abrir a porta," disse Harry.

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Nem se incomode," disse ele. "Você não pode forçá-la."

Harry parou de puxar a porta e se virou para olhar para ele. Houve um conjunto de rebelde para o queixo. "Enfeitiçada, não é?"

"É claro."

"E eu suponho que você não sabe como desbloquear o feitiço?"

"Não é exatamente um feitiço de bloqueio. A porta está encantada para abrir somente a partir de seu interior. Ela não pode ser aberta a partir de seu exterior. Nunca mais. E não, eu não acho que seja um feitiço reversível."

"Todos os feitiços são reversíveis," disse Harry.

"Bem, você está convidado a se fazer de bobo tentando. Eu, por exemplo, vou sentar aqui e tentar pensar em um plano."

Draco sentou-se, com as costas contra o parapeito de pedra. Uma tontura fraca caiu sobre ele quando ele se sentou, e ele fechou os olhos, desejando que passasse. Com os olhos fechados, ele sentiu, mais do que viu, Harry se sentar ao lado dele. Ele podia sentir a proximidade de Harry, como se a presença física de seu amigo agitasse alguma corrente psíquica entre eles. Ele ajudou de alguma forma, e as tonturas desapareceram completamente.

"Você está bem?" Harry ouviu dizer.

Ele abriu os olhos. "Sim," disse ele.

"Você parece fraco."

Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para Harry. Ele parecia um pouco cansado, mas no geral seu olhar amarrado e exausto tinha desaparecido. Ele tinha sido substituído por uma energia e fogo de alerta. Seus olhos brilhavam, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, e suas mãos dançavam em seu colo com um ritmo ansioso. A algema de adamantina em seu pulso brilhava enquanto suas mãos se moviam. Suas mãos rápidas, hábeis, diziam_: Encontre-me uma espada para empunhar, uma bandeira para acenar; me encontre um lugar para ficar e vou derrotar qualquer mal que vier. Siga o meu conselho._

"Você está gostando disso," disse Draco. "Não está?"

Harry olhou para cima, surpresa. "Claro que não."

Draco olhou para Harry mais atenciosamente. Harry piscou; Seus olhos estavam arregalados e o rosto inexpressivo. "Você realmente está gostando disso," Draco repetiu. "Droga. Você poderia ser mais estranho?"

Harry pareceu ofendido. "Eu estou me divertindo com o que?"

"Isto." Draco fez um gesto com o braço, que englobava a torre e o céu circundante. "Você gosta quando temos alguma ameaça externa com que lidar. Dragões, Mantícoras, vários dos meus parentes insanos..."

"Eu não estou gostando disso," Harry respondeu indignado. "Estou muito chateado."

"Oh, sim," disse Draco. "Olha aqui. Prosperar em um desastre, você faz. Eu suponho que tenha a ver com ser um herói e tudo isso. Poucas semanas passam, nada acontece, você começa a pensar: 'O que é isso tudo, realmente? Não há universos para salvar ou mal a derrotar, qual é o ponto de viver mais? Se eu tivesse uma horda de bons demônios para lidar, eu seria mais feliz eu. ' Bem, você tem o seu desejo."

"Não!" Harry disse um pouco demasiadamente acentuado. "Eu não quero lidar com uma horda demoníaca. Eu não gosto de demônios. Qualquer outra coisa seria melhor. Zumbis. Pelo menos eles parecem monstros. Mesmo que eles comam pessoas."

"Na verdade, eles só comem as pessoas quando são instruídos a fazê-lo por seus mestres de zumbis. Muita gente entende isso errado."

Harry revirou os olhos.

Draco deu de ombros defensivamente. "Zumbis são pessoas também," disse ele.

"Sim," disse Harry sem rodeios. "Pessoas mortas."

"Você é muito exigente para um grifinório."

"Eu não sou exigente," disse Harry. "Se eu fosse, eu não andaria com você, andaria?"

Draco piscou. "Hum," disse ele. "Eu sei que estamos todos com brincadeiras afiadas, mas essa foi uma pouco afiada demais. O que você anda comendo, Potter? E não diga 'zumbis' ou eu vou te empurrar para fora do parapeito."

"Nada." disse Harry de mau humor. "Bem, o óbvio, em que mais uma vez, estamos à mercê de um maníaco enlouquecido com um plano para dominar o mundo, e nenhum de nossos amigos podem nos ajudar..."

"No topo disso tudo," Draco disse, "Eu não sei sobre você, mas que o feitiço Whirlwind (Redemoinho de Vento) realmente bagunçou o meu cabelo."

"Foda-se, Malfoy, não é engraçado." Harry olhou para longe, para baixo, para a catedral da floresta congelada e sua alvenaria de gelo branco-prata no crepúsculo. "Eu estava muito mais feliz com seu pai quando ele estava tentando me matar e não me adotar."

"Ele não está realmente tentando adotar você," disse Draco. "Como se ele pudesse. Ele está apenas tentando distrair Sirius e o resto de tudo o que, na verdade, ele está planejando fazer."

A boca de Harry estava apertada. "Por que ele acha que isso vai funcionar?"

Draco deu de ombros, e a velha dor no ombro apareceu. "Porque, se há uma coisa em que o meu pai é bom, é em identificar as fraquezas das pessoas. Não há nada que deixaria Sirius tão louco como a sugestão de que ele não será seu pai adotivo mais. É tudo sobre como proteger você, a dívida dele com seus pais, e quem ele é, realmente. Você é a parte dele que permaneceu viva em Azkaban." A voz de Draco parou. "Você sabe de tudo isso, Potter."

"Talvez." A voz de Harry era suave. O crepúsculo estava começando a desaparecer agora, e as trevas gravaram seu rosto com sombras. "Eu apenas não posso pensar assim. Como o seu pai."

"Sim, bem, felizmente você tem a mim para isso."

"Sim," disse Harry. "Felizmente, eu tenho você."

* * *

No momento em que Hermione aterrissou sua Nimbus 3000 no Parque Malfoy, ela soube que algo estava terrivelmente errado.

A cidade estava totalmente sem luz. Cada lâmpada e lanterna apagadas, cada tocha extinguida, todas as vitrines escurecidas, e as portas fechadas. As ruas estavam completamente desertas, e um vento frio assobiava entre o vazio de edifícios.

Hermione apoiou sua vassoura emprestada contra a parede do Cold Christmas Inn, e olhou ao redor com perplexidade. Será que ela, de alguma forma, havia errado a data?

Uma olhada rápida no bilhete dobrado em seu bolso lhe assegurou que a data não estava errada. Devia haver carruagens aqui, pensou, olhando ao redor com um desconforto profundo. Devia haver decorações, funcionários esperando para dar instruções, o Cold Christmas Inn devia estar aberto e cheio de luz...

"Hermione!" Uma voz inesperada a tirou de seu devaneio. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Hermione virou-se e olhou. De pé nos degraus do Cold Christmas Inn estava uma figura familiar com um tufo de cabelos brilhantes. "George!" exclamou ela. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Você veio da festa?"

"Vim de onde?" George olhou para ela. "Quer dizer que você não sabe?"

O coração de Hermione pulou com uma batida. "Eu não sei o que?"

"Venha aqui -" George pegou-a pelo braço e conduziu-a para o lado da Pousada. Ele baixou a voz e falou em um sussurro: "Você não estava na festa, não é?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu estou atrasada. Eu só cheguei –"

George riu sem vontade. "Sorte sua."

"George, você está me assustando. O que aconteceu?"

"O que aconteceu? Lúcio Malfoy aconteceu."

Hermione sentiu o afundamento da mandíbula. "Mas ele está... ele está morto."

"Sim," disse George brevemente. "Parece que ele não entendeu esse memorando."

"Você tem certeza que era Lúcio?"

George olhou exasperado. "Talvez não. Talvez fosse outro alto, loiro, mal e Comensal da Morte que também é pai de Draco."

A mão de Hermione voou para a boca. "Ele machucou alguém?"

"Não," George disse lentamente. "Não exatamente. Ele colocou um encanto Whirlwind sobre os convidados... todos foram arremessados para fora da mansão, espalhados por quilômetros. Nós apenas começamos a nos reagrupar."

"E você chegou aqui?"

"Não, eu pousei no meio de um grupo de cantores em Hampstead Heath. Dei-lhes um susto de direita. Então eu aparatei de volta para casa, e todos estavam lá, exceto Rony e Gina, é claro. Pobres pequenos torrões, não podem aparatar. Vai levar um tempão até eles voltarem. Enfim, pai me enviou aqui para cuidar dos atrasados, avisá-los para ir embora..."

"Então, todo mundo está bem?" perguntou ela. "Harry e Draco, também?"

George estendeu a mão para ela. "Vamos, Hermione... Vamos voltar para Toca. Carlinhos está lá, ele pode explicar melhor do que eu."

Hermione permaneceu imóvel. "George, fala."

"Nenhum deles está morto." A voz de George era plana. "Agora é só vir comigo, você pode vir, por favor?"

Ele estendeu a mão de novo, e desta vez ela aceitou.

* * *

"Xeque-mate," disse o Lorde das Trevas.

Ron manteve os olhos fixos no tabuleiro de xadrez meio vazio. O tabuleiro em si era feito de ônix e travertinos, as laterais eram esculpidas com cenas da vida na corte e na batalha. As peças eram inteiramente talhadas de jóias: rubis e esmeraldas, claras e escuras. Os cavaleiros tinham olhos de ouro sólido. O tabuleiro e suas peças valiam, provavelmente, metade da Toca. Talvez mais do que a metade.

O Lorde das Trevas sentou em sua cadeira. Ron ouviu o arranhar de suas unhas contra a peça que ele estava segurando, e estremeceu. Ele não tinha olhado para o seu oponente nenhuma vez durante todo o jogo, mas os lampejos que ele tinha visto das mãos de ossos brancos com suas longas unhas negras tinham sido mais do que suficiente para mergulhá-lo em um pânico que semelhante a náusea.

"Você me deixou ganhar," disse o Lorde das Trevas.

Ron não pensou que o medo poderia ficar pior. Mas, aparentemente, estava errado. Ele estava segurando o pino que prendia sua capa firmemente com a mão direita; agora sua mão estava tão apertada ao redor dele que cortou convulsivamente a carne macia da palma de sua mão.

"Eu disse," o Lorde das Trevas repetiu, "que você me deixou ganhar. Não deixou, rapaz?"

A voz de Ron saiu em um sussurro. "Eu apenas não sou tão bom no xadrez," disse ele. Reunindo toda a sua coragem Grifinória, levantou o queixo e encontrou o olhar do Lorde. Os olhos vermelhos como brasas olharam para ele a partir do rosto plano de cobra. O Lorde das Trevas não tinha pálpebras. Ron sentiu-se mal. "Quer dizer, eu sou bom. Mas não sou nada de especial."

"Quando se trata de xadrez, talvez não," disse Voldemort. "Pode, talvez, dado a sua habilidade nativa e sua falta de treinamento, ser impossível para você me vencer. O que é importante, porém, é que você tente."

Ron não podia acreditar. Voldemort estava dando a ele um sermão de vitalidade? "Eu simplesmente não vejo... como eu poderia ser um grande desafio para você."

A boca sem lábios de Voldemort se curvou em um sorriso. "Ah, mas você é," disse ele. "Não, talvez, da forma que você possa imaginar." Ele acenou com a mão para o tabuleiro de xadrez; instantaneamente as peças foram rearranjadas e o tabuleiro foi novamente pronto para o jogo. "Bem, devemos jogar de novo agora. E, desta vez, se eu não ficar totalmente satisfeito com a sinceridade de suas tentativas em me derrotar, vou retirar toda a pele de sua mão direita. Lentamente."

Ron engoliu em seco.

"Vamos começar de novo?" o Lorde das Trevas perguntou.

–

Voltar no tempo nunca havia machucado antes, mas dessa vez o fez. Gina girou o Vira-Tempo, o mundo e a Mansão Malfoy correram para longe dela. Quando ela voltou, em uma explosão de luz e cor, ela caiu de joelhos no chão de pedra lisa e descansou ali por alguns minutos, enquanto as dores corriam por seus nervos como pequenos pontos de fogo.

Quando elas cessaram, ela ficou de pé e olhou em volta. Algumas coisas mudaram muito pouco com a passagem do tempo; a Mansão Malfoy era um deles. A diferença entre os dias de hoje e os cinco anos passados era insignificante. O mesmo teto alto com vigas, as mesmas janelas envidraçadas com chumbo e diamantes azuis e verdes. As mesmas pesadas cortinas de veludo verde escuro que pendiam ao longo das paredes. Não havia fogo na lareira agora, porque era primavera. Os livros... Ginny aproximou-se e olhou para os livros, pois eram eles que estavam diferentes. A maioria destes livros havia sido removida da Mansão antes da primeira vez que ela havia estado lá. Livros pesados, antigos e muitos, obviamente, de grande valor e raridade - Oh, como Hermione teria ficado feliz em pôr as mãos neles! _Maneiras Desejadas Por Bruxos_ e _Terríveis Feitos De Dragões_ acotovelavam-se um contra o outro em uma prateleira baixa ao lado de _A Harpa Sem Cordas_, por C.F. Earbrass. A prateleira mais alta segurava _O Livro das Dores Contadas_, _Tomé Black de Alsophocus_, O _Livro de Eibon_, _Necronomicon_ (o autor ganhou uma sentença de um ano em Azkaban - o livro guardava todos os segredos de como ressuscitar os mortos) e uma dúzia de outros, todos os quais pareciam igualmente e moralmente questionáveis. Outras prateleiras guardavam peças de ficção: as seis peças de Shakespeare que haviam sido escritas e nunca lançadas no mundo dos trouxas estavam lá, até mesmo As Estranhas Irmãs Bane, que estava inacabada.

Ginny, que não era nem perto tão amante de livros como Hermione era, apreciava ainda assim a raridade da coleção. Ela deixou um rastro com sua mão sobre as lombadas dos livros. A pulseira em seu pulso tinindo e badalando conforme os encantos eram atingidos juntamente. A janela acima da escrivaninha estava aberta, deixando no ar um cheiro de grama e o som fraco do embaraço que o vento causava nas folhas. Sob o som do vento, o som mais fraco de passos no corredor foi audível, e estavam cada vez mais forte à medida que se aproximavam da porta da biblioteca...

Gina sentiu seu batimento cardíaco. Ela olhou ao redor, às pressas - o Vira-Tempo, lhe proporcionava uma rota de fuga útil o suficiente, mas dificilmente a fazia invisível, e ela não queria ser vista. Ela se escondeu atrás da cortina de veludo mais próxima assim que a porta para a biblioteca foi aberta.

A sensação de claustrofobia a pressionando foi imediata e intensa. O tecido da cortina era tão espesso que era quase impenetrável: ela bateu levemente com a varinha que havia escondido na manga, e murmurou, "_Fenestrus._"

Um pequeno furo do tamanho de uma foice foi aberto na cortina. Ginny olhou através dele, prendendo a respiração.

Um elfo doméstico entrou na sala, carregando um espanador e murmurando para si mesmo. "Deve estar tudo impecável para o mestre Lúcio... o mestre odeia poeira... Noddy não quer ter problemas como Dobby. Dobby bobo, ruim e impertinente, não quero ter que fechar os ouvidos na porta do forno –"

O elfo doméstico rompeu em um grito quando o som de rodas no cascalho flutuou através da janela aberta. Ginny ficou tensa, ouvindo as portas da carruagem batendo e vozes chamando. _Eles estão em casa._

Os minutos seguintes passaram em um borrão. Ginny prendeu a respiração por trás da cortina, esperando até que ouvisse passos no corredor, esperando que eles ficassem mais altos, esperando que a porta abrisse. Ela fechou os olhos com força.

"Mestre!" o elfo guinchou.

Os olhos de Ginny se abriram, e ela apertou seu olho direito no buraco na cortina. De perto, agora, ela podia ver como Lúcio estava desgrenhado - seus sapatos estavam apenas metade polidos, o cabelo despenteado, o rosto branco em uma máscara de fúria. E, em sua mão esquerda, ele estava segurando –

Um livro. Um pequeno livro surrado preto com uma capa esfarrapada.

"Noddy, sua criatura estúpida," Lúcio rebateu. "Será que eu não disse especificamente que queria o fogo sempre aceso nesta sala?"

"S-sim. Noddy pede perdão, Mestre –"

"Não se desculpe. Basta fazê-lo. E depois ir para a cozinha e me trazer um copo de conhaque. A garrafa está deploravelmente vazia aqui." A expressão de Lúcio estava profundamente azeda. "E se você vir a minha esposa ou meu filho, passe a mensagem de que se qualquer um deles interromper meu estudo, eles passarão a noite nos calabouços."

"Sim, Mestre. Noddy vai fazê-lo, Mestre. E é muito bom ter o Mestre em casa novamente –"

"Ah cale-se, sua pequena lacraia repugnante," rosnou Lúcio em um ataque de raiva e, então, virou-se e saiu pelo outro lado da sala, entrando em uma porta distante que Gina sabia que levava a um escritório menor. Quando ele passou a lareira, Lúcio fez uma pausa e, em seguida, atirou o pequeno diário esfarrapado na lareira vazia. O coração de Gina contraiu.

A porta do escritório bateu atrás de Lúcio, e Ginny ouviu o som da lingueta deslizando na fechadura. A tensão que atravessa seus músculos estava se tornando insuportável. Não faça isso, pensou em direção ao elfo doméstico, se apresse para as cozinhas e esqueça tudo sobre isso –

Mas o elfo não se apressou em sair. Em vez disso, ele levantou um dedo e o apontou para a lareira; instantaneamente um fogo vivo saltou na lareira, obscurecendo o diário de vista.

"Oh, não," ela murmurou sob sua respiração. "Oh, não, não, não –"

Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca, mas, felizmente, o elfo pareceu não ter ouvido ela falar. Pegando seu espanador, ele saiu correndo da sala.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás dele, Gina afastou a cortina e apontou a varinha, tremendo diante da lareira: "_Accio!_" ela sussurrou, e o livro queimado foi retirado das chamas e voou pela sala em direção a ela como uma estrela cadente em miniatura. Ela tentou pegá-lo, mas estava demasiado quente para ser tocado e ela deixou cair a seus pés. Aproveitando-se de um livro que estava em uma pequena caixa ali perto, ajoelhou-se e tentou apagar as pequenas chamas. Quando todas se apagaram, ela pegou o diário com a mão trêmula. Estava quente ao toque, como havia estado muitas vezes antes, embora ela soubesse agora que era apenas por causa do fogo. A capa estava chamuscada, assim como as bordas de várias páginas, mas ele estava intacto.

"Oh, graças a Deus," ela sussurrou. Ela passou um dedo sobre a capa rasgada: agora que o calor do fogo estava se apagando, ela podia sentir quão morto ele estava sob seus dedos, já não era a coisa viva que tinha sido uma vez. Ela o virou e leu as palavras no verso: Loja Vorpal's Variety, 15 Vauxhall Road, Londres.

"Desculpe-me," disse uma voz fria diante da porta, "mas quem é você e o que você está fazendo na minha casa?"

Gina paralisou, escondeu apressadamente o pequeno diário dentro do maior livro que ela estava segurando, e olhou. Um menino com cabelos platinados e expressão arrogante estava na porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Embora ela soubesse muito bem quem ele era – ele era instantaneamente reconhecível – levou um momento para sua mente aceitar para quem ela estava olhando:

Draco Malfoy, com 12 anos de idade.

* * *

"Estou entediado," disse Harry, em tom de conversa.

"Mmm. Sim, eu também estou, sim. Não é estranho como o terror absoluto rapidamente se transforma em tédio absoluto? Difícil dizer o que é preferível."

Sentaram-se no topo da parede da torre, lado a lado, dois pares de botas penduradas sobre a borda. Harry olhou de canto de olho para Draco: sua respiração estava ofegante em pequenas nuvens brancas. Lúcio encantou ambas as capas antes de trancá-los para fora da torre, e de fato o feitiço parecia estar protegendo Harry do tempo frio – suas mãos estavam frias, mas as luvas ajudavam. E o ar gelado beliscava suas orelhas e bochechas, mas não era tão ruim. Draco parecia mais gelado do que ele estava, ou talvez fosse apenas sua pele lhe fazendo justiça: suas bochechas estavam escarlates, as pálpebras de seus olhos um azul pálido de frio.

"Nós poderíamos cuspir lá embaixo, sobre os transeuntes," Draco sugeriu. "Embora eu não ache que tenham muitos transeuntes no momento."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Nós poderíamos fazer bonecos de sombra."

"Nós poderíamos usar nossas capas para fazer trampolins muito pequenos."

"Nós poderíamos falar sobre nossos sentimentos."

"Tenho um pensamento." Draco olhou intrigado. "Quer me dizer o que está realmente incomodando você no último par de semanas?"

Harry pensou sobre isso. "Não," disse ele.

"Bem, essa foi uma discussão produtiva," disse Draco, com um amplo e expansivo aceno de seu braço. "Eu estou contente que nós conversamos Harry - Se é que posso chamá-lo de Harry -"

"Bem, do que mais me chamaria?" disse Harry, irritado por ter sido atingido.

Draco pausou seu meio-sarcamo. "Não costumo chamá-lo de Potter?"

"Eu sei," disse Harry neutramente. "Mas isso não é um pouco estranho? Quero dizer, você sabe, depois de tudo, e..."

Draco piscou. "Este não é um dos aspectos da nossa relação de que nós não tratamos?"

"Eu não sabia que tínhamos uma política oficial sobre isso."

"A política oficial é de que não temos uma política." Draco parecia chateado. "Você está estragando o clima, Potter."

Harry afastou-se com um sorriso. "Sinto muito."

Houve um momento de silêncio. Então Draco colocou a mão no bolso de sua capa e tirou um livro de bolso extravagantemente decorado. Harry reconheceu imediatamente como o romance que acompanhava Gina para café da manhã, treino de Quadribol, e trabalhos de casa. "Bem," disse Draco, um pouco hesitante, "eu podia ler em voz alta."

"Malfoy," disse Harry com curiosidade. "Por que você tem uma cópia de Calças _Apaixonadas_ em seu bolso da capa?"

Draco limpou a garganta. "Era para ser um presente de Natal para Gina."

"Ela já não tem uma cópia de _Calças Apaixonadas_?"

"Ela provavelmente tem todo o conjunto. É uma trilogia. _Calças Apaixonadas_, _Calças Em Chamas_, e _Calças Revisitadas_. Eu surrupiei este aqui para fora de sua mochila antes de sair da escola."

"Você ia dar-lhe de um livro que você roubou dela? O que você ia me dar? Uma camisa que eu já tenho?"

Draco fez uma cara rude. "É uma piada interna," disse ele. "E de qualquer maneira, eu iria tentar conseguir um autógrafo para a cópia dela. O autor deveria estar na recepção hoje, mas eu acho que ele –"

"_Ele_? Quer dizer –" Harry olhou para a capa do livro. "Aurora Crepúsculo é um homem?"

Draco riu. "Você não sabe...?"

"Sabe o que?"

O outro rapaz parecia estar se divertindo extremamente. "Bem, eu não vou dizer a você, então."

"Fazer bonecos de sombra está começando a parecer melhor e melhor," Harry murmurou.

"Pare de reclamar, Potter." Draco apoiou o livro aberto em seu colo. "É uma boa noite, e nós temos uma literatura medíocre para desfrutar."

Harry suspirou, então se acomodou contra a parede conforme Draco começou a ler em voz alta:

_Calças Apaixonadas, Capítulo Trinta e Cinco._

_O ar frio da masmorra úmida agarrou-se aos membros atormentados de Rhiannon. Novamente, ela lutou debilmente contra as correntes que prendiam seus tornozelos algemados. As órbitas úmidas de seu seio, com seu enorme esforço, agitaram-se umidamente debaixo do pano esfarrapado dela –_

"_Umidamente?_" ecoou Harry. "Isso é mesmo uma palavra?"

"Shakespeare inventava palavras o tempo todo," Draco apontou.

"E você acha que o autor de _Calças Apaixonadas_ está a páreo com Shakespeare?" Harry perguntou.

Draco abaixou o livro. "Você quer que eu continue lendo ou não?"

"Oh continue então," disse Harry, e acomodou-se contra a parede de pedra.

_Um raio de luz atravessou a escuridão da masmorra quando a porta de ferro se abriu e o sinistro bruxo encapuzado que tinha levado o seu prisioneiro apareceu, gargalhando histericamente._

_"Quem é você?" Rhiannon suspirou, batendo freneticamente em suas correntes. "Quem é você e o que você fez com Tristan? "_

_"Muhahaha," disse o bruxo, e jogou para trás o capuz pesado que, até aquele momento, havia obscurecido as características de seu captor da vista de Rhiannon._

_Rhiannon arfou. "Lady Stacia!"_

_"De fato, sou eu," anunciou a bruxa voluptuosa. Seu peito arfava no escuro, acima das amarras de seu espartilho vermelho de veludo, botas pretas adornavam suas femininas e bem torneadas pernas. "Bem-vinda ao Castelo de Plumeria, Rhiannon," ela zombou, e estalou o chicote que ela segurava na mão esquerda em direção a adornada prisioneiro, que tremia de terror. "Dispa-se!" Lady Stacia ordenou._

_Rhiannon arfou. Ela estava ficando um pouco tonta, provavelmente de todos os ofegos. "Você certamente deve estar brincando..."_

_"Tire!" Lady Stacia choramingou, permitindo que a ponta de seu chicote passasse sobre as curvas leitosas do torso quase nu deRhiannon. "Ou eu vou fazer isso por você..."_

"Você sabe," disse Draco de conversa, olhando para Harry, "este livro é _muito_ melhor do que eu me lembrava."

Harry murmurou algo inaudível.

_"Você não é uma mulher!" Rhiannon gritou conforme Stacia escorregava em sua direção, com intenção de realizar uma miríade de atos não naturais em seu corpo, o que, mais tarde, Rhiannon fingiu não ter gostado nadinha. "Você deve ser um tipo de demônio!" Ela então começou a..._

"Você não curtindo nenhum pouco, está?" disse Draco, e fechou o livro. "O que está comendo você, então? Não me diga que você e Weasley nunca ficaram noites acordados em seu dormitório na solitária torre, lendo Bruxas Sem Calções debaixo das cobertas com uma tocha."

"Como é que você... bem, é claro que sim. Não é isso..."

"Então o que? O que? Você tem aquele olhar, aquele olhar que sempre começa quando você não está me dizendo alguma coisa, porque você está com medo de que, se você me disser, eu vou ficar com raiva ou então dizer que você é um idiota , então em vez disso você apenas senta lá de mau humor como uma hamster grávida e não me diz nada. "

Harry fez um barulho pomposo.

Draco olhou exasperado. "Pomposo, Harry. Ninguém gosta de um pomposo."

"Eu não estou preocupado se você vai ficar com raiva," disse Harry, os olhos procurando o rosto de Draco – que estava, como de costume, sem expressão. "Estou mais preocupado que você fique chocado."

"Você fez algo chocante? Você? O que, você teve um sonho onde todos os elfos domésticos estavam usando spandex, e quando você acordou você se sentiu estranho..."

"Eu fiz sexo," disse Harry. "Na noite passada."

Calças Apaixonadas bateu no chão da torre com um estrondo. Draco olhou para ele com grandes olhos cinzentos de espanto, "Você fez o que?"

Harry repetiu sua notícia alarmante. Houve um longo silêncio. Draco lentamente baixou a cabeça e apoiou o queixo na mão, seus olhos estavam cheios de luzes curiosas. "Você provou que estou errado, Potter. Eu estou chocado."

Harry não disse nada.

Draco continuou a olhar. "Você tem certeza, Potter – Tem certeza que não era um sonho? Você estava horrivelmente bêbado na noite passada."

"Eu tenho certeza. Ela estava lá quando eu acordei esta manhã, também."

"Quem estava lá?" Draco perguntou, olhando como se ele já soubesse a resposta para esta pergunta.

"Erm," disse Harry. "Rhysenn."

"Gah." Draco arregalou os olhos para ele. "E o que sobre esta terra, Harry, deu em você para pensar que esta foi de alguma forma uma boa ideia?"

"Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia – eu nem me lembro corretamente."

"Você não se lembra? Então como é que você sabe que –"

"Porque, ela me disse! Ela estava lá na cama quando acordei esta manhã e ela me disse!" Harry estremeceu, lembrando-se do olhar frio de diversão em seus olhos, as imagens que suas palavras tinham evocado... Coisas que me aconteceram ontem à noite que nunca tinham me acontecido antes...

"E você acreditou?" A boca de Draco se contraiu em um sorriso. "Nesse caso, eu tenho algumas ações de um tapete voador que eu gostaria de te vender."

Harry limpou a garganta. Podia sentir-se corar como um pôr do sol. "Nós dois estávamos... nus. Debaixo das cobertas."

"Oh, bem, isso se encaixa." Draco revirou os olhos. "Eu não tenho certeza se há alguma maneira de chegar ao fundo disto sem lhe perguntar um monte de coisas que eu realmente não quero perguntar. Vamos apenas tomar como lido que você teve relações sexuais com ela, se é isso que você quer pensar."

Harry olhou para ele. "Eu não posso dizer se você está sendo sarcástico ou não."

"Sou eu, Potter. Estou sempre sendo sarcástico."

A boca de Harry enrugou. "Hermione nunca vai me perdoar," disse ele.

"E é aí que você não está errado," Draco concordou brilhantemente.

"Eu não vejo por que você acha que isso é tão engraçado..."

"Não é engraçado," Draco corrigiu. "É hilário."

Harry olhou para ele.

"Vamos, Potter. Quer dizer, com tudo que temos de lidar, esta questão de saber se você foi embebedado e bateu botas com um demônio do sexo parece um pouco frívola."

"Ela poderia ter feito algo estranho e não natural em mim," destacou Harry rigidamente.

"Espero que sim," disse Draco. "Nada mais justificaria essa insistência em continuar."

"E eu que pensava que ficaria chateado," disse Harry. "Bobo eu."

"Estou chateado," disse Draco, não parecendo nenhum pouco chateado. "E eu ficaria mais chateado se eu achasse provável que ela tenha lhe dito a verdade, o que eu não acho. Por um lado, expande os limites da credulidade supor que você faria sexo antes de mim . Já foi ruim o suficiente quando Weasley fez. Mas você – olhar para você, com essa cara de menino de coral. Você não pode nem dizer a palavra sexo sem gaguejar."

Harry olhou para Draco ressentido. Era muito injusto que Draco, já que não era mais experiente do que ele próprio tinha sido ontem, tenha nascido parecendo como se ele soubesse tudo o que havia para saber sobre sexo e já estava entediado com a maior parte. "Eu posso dizer a palavra sexo," ele estalou infantilmente. "Sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo sexo."

E talvez tivesse procedido nesse sentido por algum tempo, se uma voz não tivesse inesperadamente interrompido. "Na verdade," a voz disse, e Harry se virou para ver Lúcio Malfoy de pé na porta da torre aberta. "Eu sempre tinha ouvido que rapazes não falam sobre nada além de sexo, mas eu não esperava tão literal demonstração."

* * *

"Pansy?" Hermione perguntou, levantando a voz cada vez mais alto. "Pansy PARKISON?"

"Bem," disse Charlie. "Na verdade... sim."

"Você tem certeza? Você está totalmente certo de que era era – aquela vaca sonserina?"

Fred e George simultaneamente afastaram suas cadeiras para longe de Hermione. Carlinhos, bravamente, se manteve firme. "A julgar pela reação dela, sim. Nós temos certeza."

"Essa cadela!" Hermione gritou, batendo o punho sobre a mesa. O vaso tremeu. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu tive a chance de torcer aquele pequeno pescoço retorcido ontem e eu nem sabia. Que odioso, horrível – oh, quando eu colocar minhas mãos sobre ela, eu vou estrangulá-la até que ela fique azul! E então eu vou rasgar ela em pedaços e eu vou saltar sobre eles até – até que ela tenha o bastante."

"Você faça isso," disse George.

"Na verdade", concordou Fred. "E se tiver puxões de cabelo, leve uma câmera, também."

"Oh, cale-se, Fred," disse Hermione irritada. "Só porque você é um pervertido não significa que todos os meninos gostem de assistir a uma luta de meninas."

Houve um curto silêncio.

"Alguém quer chá?" Carlinhos perguntou.

"Eu não quero chá," disse Hermione irritada.

"Eu sei," Carlinhos disse amavelmente, "mas estamos todos em falta de uma vingança amarga, por isso é chá ou nada."

"Estou com fome," opinou George, em tom esperançoso.

"Bom." Carlinhos saltou para cima da mesa. "Eu vou fazer um pouco de comida."

"Esse é o Carlinhos," observou Fred alegremente. "Quando em dúvida, cozinha."

Hermione, recusando-se a ser animada, continuou a olhar melancolicamente para a mesa. "Eu realmente queria que você não tivesse me contado sobre a Pansy," disse ela através de seus dentes.

"Tirei sua mente de Harry e Malfoy por um segundo, não foi – ow!" George disse, interrompendo quando Fred lhe deu um soco, não muito sutilmente, no braço. "O que? Ela estava preocupada!"

"E agora ela está se preocupando de novo!" Fred rebateu, acenando com um braço para Hermione como se ela fosse um desastre natural em que George era responsável.

George foi poupado de responder pela abertura da porta da cozinha. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley entraram, fortemente agasalhados em capas de inverno, flocos de neve derretendo em seus cabelos.

"Qualquer palavra de Rony e Gina?" Sra. Weasley perguntou imediatamente, derramando seu manto pesado e soltando suas luvas sobre a mesa.

"Não, mãe, nada," disse Charlie em voz baixa. "Mas..." Ele apontou para o relógio da cozinha: Rony e Gina mãos permaneceram firmes em viagem. "Eles estão, obviamente, muito bem. Tenho certeza de que se qualquer um deles pudesse aparatar, eles teriam voltado antes de Fred e George."

"Eu sei, eu sei... Ah, Hermione, amor, eu quase não te vi!" Hermione sentiu um breve flash de culpa quando a Sra. Weasley a abraçou e beijou, e Sr. Weasley ofereceu um aperto de mão paternal. Ela sabia que eles preferiam que ela fosse Gina ou Rony, ou até mesmo Harry – ambos adoravam Harry como se ele fosse seu próprio filho. Ela tinha certeza de que estavam doentes de preocupação por dentro, embora ambos escondessem muito bem. "Você está bem, querida?"

Hermione assentiu. "Eu estou bem," disse ela, e voltou ao silêncio enquanto os dois Weasley mais velhos juntavam-se aos seus filhos na mesa da cozinha. Todos, em breve, estavam pegando o típico macarrão com queijo de Carlinhos, que ele fez com pedaços de pão de alho cozido. (Hermione sempre achou um pouco estranho, embora talvez não tão peculiar como o famoso brownie de caramelo-expresso e cerejas pretas de Sra. Weasley, cuja uma migalha – Hermione manteve segredo –foi responsável pela morte de Errol dois anos antes). Ninguém dizia muito.

A conversa animou um pouco quando houve outra batida na porta: desta vez era Lupin e Sirius, tendo passado a última hora de instalando uma Narcisa semi-histérica na casa de um amigo da família que tinha prometido que a sua casa foi era tão bem vigiada e tão ilocalizável que Lúcio nunca iria encontrá-la. Ambos estavam contentes de ver Hermione viva e bem, embora nenhum parecesse interessado no macarrão.

"Como está tudo na Ordem, Remo?" Sr. Weasley perguntou enquanto a Sra. Weasley convocava cadeiras para os recém-chegados e as espremia na mesa entre George e Carlinhos.

Lupin deu de ombros. "Em pânico. Moody está rasgando arquivos. Ele está convencido de que todos os seus documentos classificados estão prestes a ser tomado por comensais de Voldemort. Ele parece arrasado que o seu plano e o de Dumbledore para parar Lúcio não serviu para nada."

"Bem, ninguém poderia ter previsto..." Sra. Weasley disse suavemente.

Sirius suspirou. "Eu sei, eu sei, mas considerando quão tolo eu me sinto, eu só posso imaginar o quão tolo o chefe da Ordem deve se sentir agora. Como estão as coisas no Ministério, Arthur?"

O Sr. Weasley olhou para a esposa, então de volta para Sirius. "Eu não sei," ele disse rispidamente. "Aparentemente eu não sou mais Ministro. Na verdade, eu não estou nem permitido no prédio."

"O QUE? Pai!" Charlie caiu o garfo. "Você não nos disse isso!"

Lupin falou baixinho: "Diga-nos o que aconteceu, Arthur."

Sr. Weasley suspirou. "Aparentemente algum tipo de irregularidade com os votos que me elegeram foi descoberto por alguns dos membros do Conselho. Então eu estou fora do escritório enquanto a investigação fica pendente. E eu não estou autorizado no prédio do Ministério, porque a minha presença pode comprometer essa investigação . Eles mostraram-me. Foi humilhante."

Sirius olhou para Lupin. "Eu lembro de você me dizendo, Arthur, que suspeitou de alguma interferência nos votos durante a eleição. Admito que pensei que você estava sendo paranóico. Sinto muito."

O Sr. Weasley fez um gesto de desprezo. "A água debaixo da ponte," disse ele. "A questão é, o que vamos fazer agora?"

"Eu acho que Remus e eu devíamos ir ao Ministério, enquanto ainda podemos," disse Sirius. "Embora tema que se eu avistar Lúcio Malfoy, eu não seja capaz de me impedir de torcer seu pescoço magro."

"Todas as coisas que ele disse sobre ele ser guardião de Harry – aquilo não era verdade, era?" George interrompeu inesperadamente. "Quero dizer, ele é um condenado, ele foi declarado insano, como ele poderia ser considerado um possível guardião adequado para alguém?"

"Bem, a Mansão e o Parque Malfoy são casos especiais em que a legalidade está em causa," disse Lupin. "Essa área é, em essência, como um pequeno reino ou feudo medieval, em que Lúcio exerce um controle quase total sobre tudo o que acontece dentro de seus arredores. É uma espécie muito antiga e familiar de magia, como a magia de um elfo mágico, tem a ver com laços de sangue até a terra e específicos, localizados tipos de encantamentos. Mas, sim, é claro, esse tipo de leis antigas é um anacronismo, não reconhecido pelo Ministério."

"Que Ministério?" Arthur disse amargamente.

"Bem, exatamente," disse Lupin. "Lúcio nunca se preocupou em tentar implementar a maioria das leis antigas da Mansão, pelo menos não desde o tempo de Voldemort, já que o Ministério teria certamente o detido. Gerações de Malfoy simplesmente fingiram que essas leis não existiam, e assim eles permaneceram tecnicamente sobre os livros. E essas leis, é claro, não reconhecem a jurisdição fora do Ministério, por isso pouco importa se o Conselho já declarou Lúcio ser insano. Eles poderiam tê-lo declarado legalmente como um roedor, não importa."

"Estou confuso," disse George. "Ele é ou não é guardião de Harry?"

Lupin olhou para Sirius, que deu de ombros. "Em essência, isso não importa," disse Sirius. "O grande discurso e tudo isso, era apenas para nos chocar e inquietar. A pretensão de legalidade compra-lhe um pouco de tempo – talvez um dia ou dois É tudo o que ele queria, obviamente. Quanto mais tempo desperdiçado correndo por aí, se preocupando com isso, o melhor para ele seria. É um jogo de distração. Típico de Lúcio."

"Então, ele não tem uma base legal para apoiar-se?" Charlie disse, parecendo aliviado.

"Isso depende," disse Hermione de repente. "Sobre a forma como o Ministério foi corrompido. Quando Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava no poder, ele não obedecia às leis. Ele não precisa. É bem possível que o Ministério apoie Lúcio nisso, se todos eles foram corrompidos."

O Sr. Weasley olhou para ela com preocupação. "Hermione, amor, eu duvido que as coisas são assim tão ruins."

Hermione respondeu quase num sussurro: "Eu não sei. Eu não confio em mais ninguém." Ela olhou cegamente para a Sra. Weasley. "Sra. Weasley – tudo bem se eu subir e deitar um pouco? Eu me sinto um pouco tonta."

A bruxa mais velha era todo a simpatia. "Claro, claro! Você pode usar o quarto de Gina."

"Obrigada."

Hermione fugiu para o andar de cima sem olhar para trás, ela sabia perfeitamente bem que todos na mesa estavam olhando para ela com preocupação. Ela estava contente de ir embora. O quarto de Ginny ficava no segundo andar, em frente ao de Fred e Jorge. Hermione parou no patamar do segundo andar, por um momento, perdida em seus pensamentos. Em seguida, ela continuou a subir as escadas para o sótão onde dormia Ron, andando tão silenciosamente quanto podia.

* * *

Draco levantou-se, todo o seu riso tinha ido embora. "Pai," disse ele, parecendo surpreso e um pouco estranho. "Eu não pensei que você viria..."

"Não pensou?" Lúcio perguntou preguiçosamente. Ele estava vestindo roupas aquecidas contra o frio da noite, uma capa de pele pesada, luvas e até mesmo um chapéu de pele. Em outra pessoa teria parecido ridículo: Lúcio conseguia portá-las, mas apenas um pouco. "Você acha que eu estava pensando em deixá-lo aqui para sempre?"

"Não," Draco disse. "Achei que você ia mandar criados." Ele recompôs sua compostura como quem coloca uma capa, depois de um momento de surpresa. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam semi-cerrados, a boca se curvou em um sorriso estreito. "Não que eu não esteja contente em te ver, Pai."

Harry começou a levantar-se, mas Draco dirigiu-lhe um sussurro silencioso: _Não. Fique onde está até eu ver o que ele quer._

Harry deslizou para baixo na parede. A fita rúnica em sua cintura tocou sua pele nua quando a camisa deslizou para cima, encostou na parede de pedra, e ele se encolheu – queimava como fogo gélido. Dentro dele, o leão em sua corrente resmungou baixinho.

Lúcio deu um passo adiante. A porta da torre atrás dele permaneceu aberta, ligeiramente sustentada – um vislumbre de liberdade enlouquecedora. Conforme ele vinha em direção a eles, cutucou em algo no chão - o Calças Apaixonadas que havia sido descartado – com a ponta da bota. "Aqui em cima lendo romances um para o outro?" ele perguntou brilhantemente, inclinando-se para pegá-lo. "Comportamento estranho para os meninos, eu diria. Algo que você quer me dizer, Draco?"

"Sim," Draco disse uniformemente. "Você parece um cafetão com esse chapéu."

Lúcio sorriu ligeiramente e se endireitou. "Levante-se," disse ele, e foi necessário observar a tensão súbita nos ombros de Draco para Harry perceber que Lúcio estava, na verdade, falando com ele. Ele levantou-se lentamente, e quando ele o fez, Draco levantou-se também, empurrando Harry para trás como ele havia feito – manejando como havia feito anteriormente, dentro da Mansão, para colocar-se entre seu pai e Harry. Harry desejou que ele não tivesse – ele estava quase desejando uma chance para Lúcio atacá-lo. Ele estava mais do que curioso sobre o que aconteceria se Lúcio tentasse.

"Meses atrás," disse Lúcio, seus olhos sobre o seu filho novamente, "Você me disse que eu teria que matá-lo se eu pretendesse prejudicar Harry Potter – isso ainda é verdade?"

Draco não disse nada.

"Não importa," disse Lúcio, com um encolher gracioso dos ombros cobertos por peles. "Eu vejo que é."

Desta vez, Draco falou, sua voz inexpressiva, "O que você quer, pai?"

Para grande surpresa de Harry, a resposta de Lúcio para esta pergunta foi clara e direta. Ela atingiu Harry tão dolorosamente quanto seria se Lúcio tivesse atirado uma caixa de tijolos em seu peito. "Aquela taça que você levou do Museu de Stonehenge," disse ele. "Eu a quero. Dê para mim ou me diga onde ela está, e vocês serão livres desta torre."

Houve um silêncio. Draco se virou e olhou para Harry, e no olhar angustiado do outro garoto, Harry viu uma coisa claramente – Draco, assim como ele próprio, não tinha a menor ideia de onde a taça estava.

* * *

A estranheza das viagens no tempo nunca havia levado Gina para casa com tanta força antes. Aquele era o Draco ela tinha conhecido aos onze anos de idade, a quem ela tinha odiado e temido. Ela lembrou-se dele alto e esguio, elevando-se sobre ela, enorme e assustador. E ali estava ele, mas –

"Você é tão pequeno," exclamou ela, sem pensar. "Olhe para você!"

Um rubor vermelho-tijolo resplendeceu sobre o rosto do menino. "Eu _não_ sou pequeno!" ele retrucou, arrastando-se a si mesmo até a sua altura máxima – o que teria ficado no nível do cotovelo de Gina. "Sou um centímetro mais alto que Harry Potter!"

Ele olhou para ela. Ela não podia acreditar. Ela estava dividida entre pânico e vontade de rir. Ele era realmente pequeno – uma frágil criança de pequenos ossos, com um pouco demais de cabelos louros e um rosto magro dominado por enormes olhos cinzentos. O tipo de menino cuja face teria sido beliscada por mulheres mais velhas em mercearias. Este foi o monstro que a tinha humilhado aos onze anos? Gina sentiu vergonha de si mesma.

"E você não respondeu minha pergunta," disparou ele. "Quem é você? Diga-me imediatamente, ou eu vou chamar o meu pai!"

"Eu não faria isso," disse ela imediatamente. "Ele está em seu escritório e não quer ser incomodado."

Draco estreitou os olhos para ela, mas o medo de seu pai o manteve no lugar. "Bem, o que você está fazendo aqui, então?"

"Eu sou sua nova, er, tutora de Aritmancia," disse ela, percebendo enquanto ela dizia que isso dificilmente explicava o seu elegante vestido violeta e suas joias caras. "Para seus estudos de verão."

"Uma governanta? Eu não preciso de uma governanta. Estou indo para o acampamento de Quadribol neste verão. Só vim para casa para pegar meu kit, na verdade." Os lábios de Draco se curvaram em um sorriso de escárnio. Gina olhou para ele com fascínio. Lembrou-se de ter pensado que ele era um menino muito feio. Ele não havia sido, mas a feiura de suas expressões havia feito ele parecer assim. "Eu não acredito em você e, mesmo assim, meu pai jamais iria contratar alguém com tantas sardas para trabalhar nesta casa. Você praticamente se parece com uma Weasley."

Gina saltou. "Eu pareço uma _o_ _que_?"

"Um membro da família mais pobre e mais repugnante na face da terra," anunciou Draco, com um sorriso superior.

"Você é um menino horrível," ela retrucou. "E quando você for para o acampamento neste verão, espero que Simas Finnegan coloque aranhas mortas na sua cama. Na verdade, eu sei que ele fez. Quer dizer, eu sei o que ele vai fazer. Quero dizer...".

Draco franziu o rosto em uma careta incrédula. "Eu não gosto de você," disse ele.

"E algumas coisas nunca mudam," respondeu Ginny amargamente.

Naquele momento, o som da lingueta sendo movida de volta na porta do escritório quase tirou-a de juízo. Ela agarrou os livros que estava segurando contra o peito e suspirou. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Draco do outro lado da sala. Ele parecia tão apavorado quanto ela se sentia e, por um breve momento, ela quase viu o Draco que ela conhecia na face de seu eu mais novo. Então ele se virou e fugiu, batendo a porta da biblioteca atrás dele.

E foi no momento certo. Gina pegou o Vira-tempo ao redor de seu pescoço e girou-o às pressas. O mundo ao seu redor se dissolveu em cinza e, de uma distância muito grande, ela ouviu a voz de Lúcio Malfoy desaparecendo enquanto ele gritava: _O que foi aquele barulho? Quem está aí? Draco, foi você?_

* * *

"Eu não posso acreditar que você chamou seu pai um cafetão," disse Harry. Ele sentou-se de costas para o parapeito; Draco se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Doía um pouco ao falar, mas a dor estava diminuindo. Era a única coisa boa sobre a dor induzida magicamente, ele pensou – ela desaparecia quase que instantaneamente uma vez que o feitiço que a provocou fosse suspendido.

A tensão por trás dos olhos de Draco aliviou um pouco. "Bem, ele provavelmente é um," disse ele. "Eu sempre soube que ele estava metido em alguma coisa desagradável... barras de sangue de dragão, contrabando de unicórnios, bordéis de Polissuco..." Ele parou de falar quando Harry fez uma careta. "Você tem certeza de que está bem? Olhe para mim –" Sua boca se esticou quando Harry levantou o rosto. "Suas pupilas ainda estão dilatadas."

"Bem, as suas também," disse Harry obstinado. "Ele só deixou mais em mim, isso é tudo."

"Eu sei. Acho que ele realmente não poderia acreditar que Hermione não nos disse onde estava a taça."

"Ele não deve ler a Revista Bruxas Adolescentes. Se ele a lesse, ele saberia que ela não falaria para mim."

"Ele provavelmente deixou caducar a sua inscrição, enquanto ele estava na instituição mental." O sorriso de Draco era um flash branco na escuridão. "Você consegue se levantar?"

Harry tentou e descobriu que, na verdade, ele podia ficar em pé. Ele ainda ardia um pouco – ele não havia percebido que a maldição Veritas seria tão dolorosa. Ele sentiu como se dois ganchos de aço enormes tivessem sido afundados em seu peito e fossem o rasgando, expondo todos os seus segredos mais íntimos. "Você sabe," disse Harry lentamente, voltando a inclinar-se contra o parapeito, "aquele olhar em seu rosto quando ele percebeu que nós realmente não sabíamos...".

"Eu sei." O sorriso de Draco desapareceu: choque e ansiedade tinham lavado de seu rosto sua cautela habitual. Ele olhou indefeso e cansado, parecendo anos mais jovem. "Eu acho que foi engraçado, mas eu suspeito que signifique que ele logo vai estar de volta com algo pior."

"Esse é o famoso otimismo Malfoy?"

Draco não respondeu. Ele estava olhando para o céu como se esperasse que as respostas fossem aparecer lá, escritas magicamente no espaço entre as estrelas.

"O que você está pensando?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu estava ponderando as palavras imortais de Sócrates, quando ele disse: 'Eu bebia _o quê_?'"

Harry riu. Draco apoiou o cotovelo no topo da parede, com o queixo na mão. Ele estava olhando para a paisagem de inverno, preta e branca, como um tabuleiro de xadrez, agora que a última luz solar havia ido embora. Os ramos nus das árvores distantes criavam sombras finas ao longo da neve, estreitas como cortes de faca. Entre as árvores, o luar golpeava faíscas de fogo de gelo e redes de frio intenso.

Harry sentiu uma paz estranha e fria tomar conta dele. As coisas estavam ruins, era verdade. Elas provavelmente só iriam piorar. Mas ele havia enfrentado pior no passado, ambos tinham, e eles haviam vencido. Pelo menos isto havia lhe presenteou com um alvo: algo para lutar contra.

"Eu achei que você estivesse gostando disso," disse Draco, tão baixinho que Harry teve que curvar a cabeça para ouvi-lo. Ele era preto e branco sob o luar também, uma estátua de anjo com tristes olhos inexpressivos.

"Eu não estou," disse Harry, com uma parcial veracidade. "Bem... talvez apenas um pouco. É que –"

Ele parou de falar quando a porta da torre foi aberta novamente. Harry virou-se lentamente, o seu medo retornando.

Era, naturalmente, Lúcio, mais uma vez sozinho. Sua capa pesada foi apertada firmemente contra o frio, e um brilhante olhar perverso de alegria interior iluminou suas feições estreitas. "Olá, rapazes," disse ele. "Sentiram falta de mim?"

"É claro," disse Draco categoricamente. "Esta torre fica tão vazia, sem um maníaco balbuciando sobre ela." Ele virou-se lentamente para enfrentar seu pai, mantendo as costas apoiadas contra a parede. Ele parecia muito cansado. "O que te trouxe aqui agora? Apenas mais insultos?"

Lúcio balançou a cabeça, e seu olhar de alegria interior se intensificou. "Eu não vim com maldições ou insultos," disse ele. "Apenas notícias."

/_Qual é o seu jogo desta vez?/_ Harry exigiu silenciosamente de Draco.

Draco deu de ombros. _/Eu não sei./_

"Vocês podem, no entanto," Lúcio acrescentou, "quererem se sentar."

"Isso é ridículo," Harry explodiu com raiva. "Você não pode nos machucar, não de forma duradoura. O Ministério está assistindo – e mesmo que você os tenha no bolso, o que eu não acredito, ainda há Dumbledore e o resto. Eles nunca deixariam você viver se você ferisse qualquer um de nós –"

"Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ferir qualquer um de vocês."

"Então, qual é o ponto de vir até aqui e fazer ameaças vazias?" Harry estalou, mas Lúcio não estava olhando para ele. Em vez disso, ele estava olhando para seu filho e havia um olhar em seus olhos que Harry achou mais do que inquietante – um tipo de dedicado apetite predatório que fez Harry querer, mais do que qualquer coisa, distrair o olhar de Lúcio para si mesmo. "Você só está tentando nos assustar, e não vai funcionar. Você tem apenas um pouco de tempo até que eles venham até nós, você não pode nos ferir e você não pode nos matar, e você sabe disso . E você não pode me tocar –" A voz de Harry saiu em um sussurro sibilante. "Eu gostaria de ver você tentar."

Lúcio levantou uma sobrancelha prateada, como se achasse a explosão de Harry uma tremenda falta de tato. "Você eu não me incomodaria de matar," disse ele, ainda olhando para Draco, e seu olhar se estreitou e estreitou até que parecia tão afiado quanto uma agulha, apontada para o seu filho. Draco continuou encostada contra o parapeito, o rosto na sombra. "Você eu não me incomodaria de matar, Harry Potter. E Draco já está morrendo."

Quando Harry tinha oito anos de idade, ele havia seguido Duda para a escola um dia – vários passos atrás dele, como seu primo sempre insistiu. Eles estavam atrasados, como muitas vezes estavam, devido ao hábito de Duda de tomar café da manhã duas vezes, e eles eram forçados a esgueirar-se para o fundo da escola depois que os portões fossem fechados. Abaixando-se sob alguns galhos baixos das árvores, Duda tinha segurado um para ele e Harry, esquecendo momentaneamente dos instintos ensinados a ele após uma vida de abuso de seu primo, o seguiu logo depois. Duda, é claro, tinha imediatamente soltado o galho, que havia voltado para trás e cortado Harry no rosto. Mesmo Duda havia ficado surpreso pela quantidade de sangue que tinha produzido. Porém, mais do que a humilhação ou o sangramento, o que Harry sempre se lembrava era do choque repentino e vicioso disto: a dor cegante vinda do nada.

Ele sentia o mesmo choque agora, como se Lúcio tivesse se aproximado e batido em sua cara. As palavras que Lúcio havia falado pareciam de fato não fazer nenhum tipo real de sentido, como se ele as tivesse falado em outro idioma.

"O que?" Harry disse. Ele ouviu sua própria voz, clara e firme, como se ele fosse um estranho. "O que você disse?"

"Acho que eu fui muito claro," disse Lúcio, que parecia quase maníaco com o prazer de sua própria malícia. "Draco está morrendo."

Harry olhou rapidamente para Draco, mas o outro garoto estava tão imóvel quanto tinha sido antes de Lúcio falar. Uma silhueta negra contra o parapeito prateado. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, mas fora isso, ele estava imóvel.

"Morrer de quê?" Harry exigiu em um meio sussurro. Ele queria falar mais alto, mas ele não parecia conseguir ar suficiente.

"Veneno," disse Lúcio, como se isso parecesse óbvio. "O que mais?"

Diga a ele, pensou Harry, duro, na direção de Draco. Diga a ele que não é verdade.

Draco não respondeu, mas ele se moveu finalmente, muito levemente, ele levantou o queixo e olhou para seu pai. O gesto levantou seu rosto da sombra. "Foi a flecha," disse ele para Lúcio. Sua voz era calma e concreta. "Foi a flecha, não foi? Havia algum tipo de veneno na haste."

"Não é que você é esperto," Lúcio disse secamente, ele continuou a falar, mas Harry parou de ouvi-lo. Os sons dele foram abafados pelo barulho do sangue nos ouvidos de Harry, que soavam como um trovão. Como que se para compensar essa surdez, sua visão saltou com uma súbita e dolorosa clareza e ele podia ver tudo dentro de seu campo de visão perfeita e simultaneamente. A forma de cada laje irregular, a linha de fusão dos flocos de neve ao longo da parede do parapeito, a sombra afiada de Lúcio no solo.

Ele sabia que Lúcio não estava mentindo. Sabia desde o contentamento seco de Lúcio, do conhecimento maçante nos olhos de Draco, e até mesmo mais do que isso, ele sabia a partir de suas próprias memórias: Draco perder um jogo de quadribol que ele não deveria ter perdido, Draco tropeçando em um jogo de esgrima prática, toda a elegância dele indo embora. Draco descansando contra a parede, apoiando-se enquanto ele falava, estendido no chão em frente da lareira: Harry tinha colocado toda essa recente preguiça sob uma postura meio insolente, mas não era isso, era aquilo. Era aquilo, caso contrário, ele não teria sido capaz de se levantar.

"Quanto tempo," Draco estava dizendo, quando a audição de Harry voltou, "Quanto tempo eu tenho, então?"

"Um mês," disse Lúcio. "Duas semanas, talvez, antes que você não possa mais andar."

Um fraco e duro estremecimento passou por Draco: Harry viu suas mãos apertarem ao seu lado e sentiu o arrepio em seus próprios ossos. O que quer que tenha bloqueado sua garganta, sumiu e ele falou: "Você o envenenou?" ele sussurrou. "Você –"

"Eu nunca disse que eu que o envenenei," disse Lúcio. "Eu estou apenas apresentando os fatos, e eles são os seguintes: ele foi envenenado. O veneno é raro e sutil. É quase indetectável no sangue. Não vai ser uma morte dolorosa, mas também não vai ser uma particularmente rápida."

"Se ele morrer disso," Harry disse em um tom liso e gelado, "Eu vou te matar."

"Fique quieto, sua criança precipitada," disparou Lúcio. "Você não vai fazer tal coisa. Vou fazer um Feitiço de Memória em ambos em breve. Vocês não irão se lembrar qualquer coisa que eu lhes disse. Quando Draco morrer, sua morte será assumida como uma doença natural."

"Então, por quê?" Draco perguntou. Ele ainda estava encostado na parede. O luar deixou seus olhos prateados e opacos. "Por que nos dizer isso tudo? Não é de seu feitio ser sádico sem um propósito maior. Se realmente não há cura..."

"Eu não disse," comentou Lúcio, "que não havia cura."

O ar assobiou nos pulmões de Harry quando ele respirou fundo. "Há cura? Então o que –"

"Harry," disse Draco com a mesma voz inexpressiva. "Pare."

Harry cedeu com relutância. Um sorriso frio e fantasmagórico se formou no estreito rosto de Lúcio quando ele olhou da cara branca de Draco para a de Harry, e de volta. Lentamente, ele flexionou os dedos dentro das luvas. Ele parecia estar fazendo uma aritmética complicada em sua mente – uma aritmética que o divertia muito. "Eu acho," disse ele, "que eu gostaria de falar com Harry, agora. A sós."

"E eu irei pular desta torre então, posso?" Draco disse com amargura plana. "Não importa muito se eu me espatifar todo sobre o fosso de qualquer maneira. Apenas estarei agilizando o processo."

"Seu teatro não me impressiona," disse Lúcio. "Eu sei que você é melhor do que isso. Malfoys não toleram suicídios."

"Não, mas eles parecem estender o tapete vermelho para assassinos," disse Harry, em uma espécie selvagem de voz que ele mal reconhecia como sua. "Não é?"

"Eu faço o que eu devo," disse Lúcio, imperturbável, e fez um gesto em direção a Harry e a porta da torre. "Agora, se você vier comigo..."

"Eu certamente não irei," Harry rosnou.

Lúcio revirou os olhos. "Se você preferir, invocarei meus colegas para arrastá-lo. Seja o meu convidado," disse ele. "Eu não posso prometer que eles serão terrivelmente gentis. Você não é popular entre os meus conhecidos, Harry Potter."

Harry abriu a boca para protestar novamente, mas Draco o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse falar. "Harry," disse ele. "Vá."

Harry sentiu sua boca abrir. "Mas, eu –"

Vá! Draco disse dentro de sua cabeça, tão alto que Harry quase se encolheu. Ele tentou responder do mesmo jeito, mas Draco fechou sua mente tão completamente que era como se Harry estivesse gritando em uma caverna vazia e cheia de ecos – não houve resposta.

"Realmente," Draco disse em voz alta. "Eu prefiro que você vá."

O sorriso de Lúcio era positivamente incandescente. Ele estendeu um braço na direção da porta da torre. "Depois de você, senhor Potter."

E Harry foi, arrastando os pés, sentindo-se como se uma parte de si mesmo – a parte sã, lógica, que esperava que o mundo e tudo que há nele fizesse algum tipo de sentido – tinha sido cortada dele e nunca poderia ser recuperado.

Na porta da torre, ele se virou e olhar além de Lúcio, de volta para Draco. Draco finalmente havia se afastado da parede e estava em pé no meio da torre, em pleno luar, claro como o dia. Ele parecia gravado na luz, como se todos os ângulos e planos dele tivessem sido esboçados em tinta prateada – as maçãs do rosto e o queixo, as linhas de suas mãos estreitas, a linha fina de sua boca. Somente seus olhos, encontrando os de Harry através do espaço que os separava, pareciam pretos.

Mais tarde, quando Harry, sozinho, tentava imaginar seu amigo, era esta imagem de Draco que sempre vinha à sua mente, mesmo que ele tivesse tentado substituí-la por mais felizes: a figura fria e branca, reta e delgada, descrita no luar contra um vazio congelado de estrelas.

* * *

O Ministério estava, como Arthur relatou, uma confusão. Funcionários de nível mais baixo corriam aqui e ali, parecendo apavorados, e o uma-vez-gracioso hall de entrada de mármore estava cheio de bruxos e bruxas em uma frenética correria. Registrando reclamações, reunindo-se com os parentes espalhados pelo feitiço Whirlwind de Lúcio, e trocando anedotas apressadas. "Oh, eu cai no meio de um monte de trouxas loucos em algum tipo de jogo, muito chato, eles nem voavam. Onde você foi parar?"

Lupin olhou ironicamente para Sirius. "O Esquadrão do Feitiço de Memória deve estar com força total hoje," observou ele.

Sirius assentiu. "Típico de Lúcio, querendo causar o máximo possível de desorganização... Olha, ali está o jovem Percy Weasley."

No entanto, qualquer esperança que eles pudessem ter tido de que Percy fosse oferecer algum tipo de assistência foi frustrada quando chegaram próximos a ele. Parecendo devastado ao ponto máximo de tormento, seus cabelos vermelhos apontavam para todas as direções e sua capa, normalmente imaculada, estava amassada. Percy cumprimentou-os com um ar distraído de pânico. "Coisas terríveis estão acontecendo," ele sussurrou, tendo consentido em serem arrastados sob a escada para uma breve conversa. "Meu escritório foi transfigurado em um armário de vassouras!"

"Isso é terrível," Sirius concordou. Lupin lutou contra a vontade de chutá-lo na canela. "Você deve estar perturbado."

"Eu estou perturbado! Era um escritório de esquina! Ele tinha uma vista para o Tamisa!" Percy puxou seu cabelo com um ar lamentável. "Agora ele está cheio de esfregões e lustradores de assoalho Perfeito Parkinson!"

"Você não pode registrar uma reclamação...?"

"Aparentemente, isso envolve o preenchimento de diversos formulários em triplicatas, e em seguida enviá-los para o Departamento de Investigação de Atos Aleatórios da Magia, que foi fechado no ano passado por falta de fundos. Maldito Malfoy," Percy fervia. "Vou pegá-lo por isso."

"Você acha que Lúcio Malfoy tem algo a ver com isso?"

"Ele e seus comparsas. Estou lhe dizendo, os únicos funcionários do Ministério que não tiveram seus escritórios transfigurados em algo desagradável são os que sempre foram um pouco sombrios, se você me entende." Percy dirigiu a Sirius um olhar arregalado. "Você me entende, não é?"

"Percy, eu _sempre_ entendo o que você quer dizer," Sirius disse. "Você não tem um osso sutil em seu corpo. Nenhum de vocês Weasleys tem, exceto, talvez, por Gui. É por isso que vocês são mentirosos tão ruins. E eu estou começando a entender porque seu pai foi parar na posição de Ministro quando ele o fez."

Lupin falou calmamente. "Alguma notícia de quem possa substituí-lo?"

Percy olhou rapidamente para cima e para baixo no corredor de mármore deserto antes de responder. "O procedimento geral é que o chefe do Conselho Consultivo atue como substituto temporário, caso o ministro não seja mais capaz de exercer suas funções. A posição do chefe do Conselho muda mensalmente. Agora," Percy terminou amargamente, "é Francis Parkinson."

"Que surpresa." O tom de Sirius era seco. "Francis Parkinson: dirige uma empresa de sucesso que vende cosméticos e encantos domésticos. Forte em corridas de vassoura, fingindo que ele não era um Comensal da Morte há vinte anos atrás, e latindo sobre a forma como os trouxas estão arruinando este belo país. Eu o conhecia quando era um Auror."

"Aparentemente." Lupin ficou impressionado. "Então, em outras palavras, ele é um comensal infiltrado. Quanto do Ministério você diria que agora está totalmente sob o controle _deles_?"

"Deixe-me colocar desta forma," Percy disse em um tom arrepiante. "Faça o que você tem que fazer aqui e saia. Então, não volte. Este local está agora irremediavelmente comprometido. Não será seguro por muito mais tempo..." Percy fez uma pausa e por um momento o tom oficioso deixou sua voz. "Você veio da Toca, não é? Qualquer notícia sobre Gina e Ron?"

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Sinto muito, eles não estão em casa ainda. Ainda assim, ambos estão firmes e fortes, de acordo com o relógio da sua mãe."

Percy suspirou. "Tenho certeza que eles estão bem. Ainda assim, você não se importaria de adicionar seus nomes à lista de pessoas desaparecidas no Salão Principal para mim? Em caso de aparecer sem as suas memórias ou algo assim." Ele segurou a capa mais firmemente sobre ele, com uma expressão desolada em seu rosto sardento. "É melhor eu ir," disse ele, e abaixou-se para fora da escada.

"Eu acho que o jovem Percy tem lido muitos gibis," Sirius observou enquanto o terceiro filho dos Weasley desaparecia no corredor. "'Este local está agora irremediavelmente comprometido' de fato. Por que ele não disse diretamente: 'Este edifício está cheio de miseráveis Comensais da Morte em treinamento cujo o maior sonho seria fazer balões de festas não convencionais com seus órgãos internos'".

"Nem todo mundo possui seus fabulosos poderes descritivos, Almofadinhas."

"Verdade." Eles se abaixaram para fora da escada e fizeram seu caminho de volta para o Salão Principal, ainda uma colmeia de ação febril. Lupin e Sirius pareciam um pouco inquietos enquanto faziam o seu caminho pelo piso de madeira. Sirius tinha aquele ar de estar prestes a fazer algo inesperado. Isso nunca era bom.

Pararam na frente de um comprido rolo de pergaminho pregado na parede perto de duas das portas maiores. Nós de bruxos e bruxas estavam ali, resmungando em voz baixa. Perto dali uma bonita e adolescente garota ruiva estava abraçando dois velhos bruxos – obviamente seus pais – e chorando.

O pergaminho tinha uma série de nomes, a maioria dos quais tinham sido verificados e constavam com uma observação sobre o local onde o Feitiço Whirlwind os havia levado: _Jessica Noll: Kensington High Street; Serena Verdant: matagal maldito, Yorkshire; Darcy Claiborne: palheiro, Suffolk_. Sirius pegou a pena que estava flutuando ali perto e começou a escrever o nome de Rony no final.

"Eu não me incomodaria, se eu fosse você," disse uma voz azeda atrás deles. "Ele não é considerado perdido. Ele é considerado fugitivo."

Lupin sabia quem era antes mesmo de se virar. Snape. Ele estava atrás deles em seu habitual traje preto, o cabelo gorduroso escondendo parcialmente os olhos semicerrados, parecendo um morcego que tinha acabado de descer do forro do alto teto. Seus dedos longos estavam manchados, como se tivesse vindo direto de seu laboratório de Poções.

"Snape," disse Sirius. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Dumbledore enviou-me para encontrá-lo", disse Snape. "Ele tem uma mensagem urgente para lhe entregar."

"Tudo bem," disse Sirius, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "O que é?"

"Você não acha que seria melhor se nos falássemos lá fora?" Snape exigiu em um sussurro sibilante.

"Não," disse Sirius. "Eu acho que seria melhor se nós falássemos aqui."

"Sirius..." Lupin começou com um gemido.

"Do que você tem medo de qualquer maneira, Snape?" Sirius agarrou. "Os idiotas agentes dos Comensais da Morte deste edifício? Eles não podem fazer nada para nós. Eles não querem mostrar suas mãos muito cedo, então eles vão nos deixar ir – afinal de contas, nós não somos trouxas e nós não quebramos nenhuma regra."

"Ah, não?" Os olhos de Snape brilharam. "Estou bastante certo de que há uma regra sobre nenhum cão ser permitido na propriedade do Ministério."

Sirius fingiu um olhar ferido. "E eu te convidei para minha despedida de solteiro, também."

"Embora ele tenha pulado a recepção," Lupin apontou.

"Sim," admitiu Snape. "Mas eu tinha uma boa razão."

"Ah?" Sirius olhou curioso. "Qual?"

"Eu não quis ir."

"Então por que você se incomodou em ir na minha despedida de solteiro?" Sirius ergueu as mãos.

"Eu gosto do Cold Christmas Inn." A voz de Snape era ruminante. "Eu gosto do tiro ao alvo deles."

"Seu estranho, antissocial, rato de homem", disse Sirius. "Eu não sei por que me incomodei em convidá-lo em primeiro lugar."

"Eu assumi que Narcisa havia lhe pedido," disse Snape. "Ela sempre gostou de mim."

"Sim, bem, ninguém é perfeito," Sirius murmurou.

"Eu disse a ela muitas vezes que ela era boa demais para você," Snape anunciou. "Teria feito muito mais sentido se você tivesse se casado com _ele_." Ele apontou para Lupin. "Ninguém mais poderia suportar qualquer um de vocês, e você poderiam levar um ao outro para uma caminhada."

"Eu não tenho certeza se uma mensagem urgente de Dumbledore vale isso," Lupin disse, interrompendo o concurso de encarada Snape e Sirius. "Severo, se você tem algo a dizer..."

Os olhos de Snape correram ao redor da sala. Então, com um suspiro, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um frasco de vidro. ele tirou a rolha e derramou a poção no chão. Uma nuvem brilhante de fumaça escarlate voou e envolveu os três dentro de uma bolha rubra e nublada. Lupin podia ouvir sua própria respiração e a de Sirius em seu ouvido, mas fora isso, era um silêncio total. O ruído do lado de fora da bolha sem penetrá-la.

"Agora nós quebramos uma regra," disse Snape, com alguma satisfação.

"Sempre andando sobre a borda irregular da rebelião, não é Snape," disse Sirius. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e divertidos. "Imagino que ninguém possa nos ouvir enquanto estivermos aqui?"

"Exatamente, mas é temporário, então ouça com atenção." Snape falou rapidamente. "O Professor Dumbledore me pediu para lhes pedir que reúnam o grupo ancião mais uma vez. A sede será na Toca. Ele já foi restaurado. A grande probabilidade é que se o atual Ministério já não estiver totalmente sob o controle dos adeptos de Voldemort, em breve estará. Pode ser necessária a criação de um Ministério Auxiliar e um Conselho secundário, reconhecido pelo Ministério dos Negócios Estrangeiros –"

"Isso não tem sido feito há centenas de anos," Sirius protestou em tom reverente.

"A sua compreensão da história é, como sempre, surpreendente. Reconheço que este é um procedimento extremo, mas estes são tempos extremos. Vocês estão encarregados da montagem de nossos aliados. Trabalhem rapidamente. Temos muito pouco tempo."Snape mal tinha acabado de falar quando a nuvem escarlate desapareceu, deixando os sentimentos de Lupin estranhamente expostos. Ele olhou em volta, esperando que todos estivessem olhando para eles, mas ninguém estava.

"A nuvem é invisível para todos, exceto para os de dentro," disse Snape, vendo sua expressão confusa. "Útil, não é? Uma invenção minha."

"Sim." Lupin estava sinceramente impressionado. "Muito bom."

"Eu chamo isso de A Nuvem da Poção de Silêncio," acrescentou Snape.

"Eu teria chamado de Bernard," disse Sirius. "Mas isso é só comigo."

"Você acha que é muito engraçado, não é, Black," o Mestre de Poções estalou.

"Eu sou, como sempre, um escravo da opinião da maioria," Sirius respondeu.

"Eu tenho que voltar para a escola." Snape aparentemente decidiu que ignorar Sirius era a melhor abordagem. "Dumbledore vai lhes mandar uma coruja mais tarde." Ele começou a se afastar, mas parou depois de apenas alguns passos, e se virou. "Vocês têm alguma mensagem para ele?" ele perguntou, um pouco relutante.

Sirius parou por um momento. Lupin sabia que sua antipatia contra Snape estava batalhando com o seu desejo de pedir ajuda ao homem que ele mais admirava no mundo. Finalmente, ele disse: "Diga a ele que seu Chefe está seguro com a gente, no caso de ele estar preocupado. Pergunte a ele, se ele sabe qualquer coisa sobre Lúcio e nossos meninos... qualquer coisa... pra por favor me dizer imediatamente. Mesmo," acrescentou ele, mais baixo, "mesmo que não seja uma boa notícia."

Snape olhou para ele por um longo momento. Então, ele acenou com a cabeça rapidamente, e saiu.

Sirius respirou fundo. "Eu preciso de um pouco de ar Aluado," ele disse, e sua voz estava de repente apertada. Sem um momento de hesitação Lupin levou o amigo pelo braço e conduziu-o entre um nó de bruxos e bruxas, quase derrubando a adolescente e seus pais, na pressa de sair pela porta dupla.

Uma vez fora, Lupin soltou Sirius, que se apoiou pesadamente contra um dos pilares de mármore impressionantes que adornam a frente da fachada do Ministério. Ele olhou para baixo, as mãos fechadas em punhos em suas laterais. Havia cicatrizes ao longo dos nós dos dedos: cicatrizes que ele tinha ganhado em Azkaban, Lupin sabia, pois não tinham estado lá antes. Ele nunca perguntou a Sirius como ele havia as adquirido. Fora às cicatrizes, ele tinha mãos artísticas, as unhas recém-cuidadas para o casamento que nunca havia ocorrido.

"Eu estou tão preocupado, Aluado," disse Sirius. Lupin olhava para longe, em direção ao vazio jardim do Ministério, o solo nu coberto com uma pulverização de neve. "Estou tão preocupado com os dois que mal posso respirar. A última coisa que eu fiz foi gritar com eles..."

"Eles estão bem." Lupin empurrou sua própria preocupação para baixo e falou de forma convincente. "Olhe para o seu feitiço Vivicus."

Sirius olhou para a faixa de prata em seu pulso. A pedra vermelha pulsava brilhantemente quando Harry estava saudável e bem. Estava brilhante agora. "Eu sei," disse ele. "Se não fosse por isso, eu teria ido à loucura a tempos atrás. Eu sei que Harry está bem, e se ele está bem, Draco também está. Lúcio teria que andar sobre o corpo morto de Harry se ele quisesse machucar Draco, sei disso. Eu _sei_, mas eu não sinto isso."

"Você sentiria se houvesse algo de errado," Lupin assegurou. Ele deu um passo para a frente e pôs a mão no ombro de seu amigo, que estava tenso como uma barra de ferro. "Respire, Sirius. Você vai se sentir melhor, uma vez que agora faremos alguma coisa."

Sirius balançou a cabeça, e colocou a mão para cobrir a de Lupin com a sua. Por um momento, eles estavam ali, imóveis; Sirius olhando para os seus pés, Lupin olhando os jardins. Ele havia passado sua infância confortando Sirius daquela forma: Sirius, que nunca tinha tido qualquer outra pessoa. Tiago era feliz demais para realmente compreender a infelicidade nos outros, e Pedro não era o tipo de pessoa que consolava. Quando Snape e os seus amigos da Sonserina haviam espanado um dos sanduíches de Lupin com pó de prata no jantar, e Lupin passou a noite toda vomitando prata e sangue na enfermaria, Sirius havia sido o único a chorar. E Lupin o consolou em seguida, também. Ele se lembrou de quão assustado e impressionado ele ficou com esse menino estranho e espinhoso que sempre sofria mais pelas outras pessoas do que por si mesmo.

Ele foi tirado de seu devaneio pelo som de passos na neve: ele se virou e olhou para trás. A menina de cabelos vermelhos estava seguindo seus pais até uma carruagem, e tinha olhado por cima do ombro para olhar para ele. Ele a reconheceu então, tardiamente. Ele não a tinha em sua classe desde que ela tinha 13 anos, mas ele a tinha visto com bastante frequência entre os alunos da Sonserina: Blaise Zabini, a namorada de Draco.

* * *

Tinha começado a nevar, levemente, como farinha sendo peneirada pelo céu. Draco, sozinho na torre, abriu os braços e inclinou a cabeça para trás e deixou os flocos caírem em seus olhos e boca abertos. O luar picava seus olhos como fogo branco e concentrado: mantinha-o onde ele estava com tanta certeza quando um pico de prata conduzida através de seu corpo e às pedras sob seus pés.

Não é uma coisa fácil ter 17 anos de idade e estar morrendo: ser tão jovem e estar apaixonado e ser informado de que de repente, tudo isso vai acabar. Draco nunca tinha sido uma pessoa particularmente espiritual: ele sempre foi muito apegado ao plano material e no que ele poderia lhe dar. Se ele não podia tocar uma coisa, ela não existia. Se ele não podia vê-la, não importava. Mas então havia Harry, que acreditava no que não podia ser visto: em pessoas que eram melhores do que pareciam ser. No mundo invisível do e do mal e da esperança e da redenção.

Toda a sua vida, você morou em um quarto sem janelas. E agora você pode olhar para cima e ver as estrelas. Dumbledore tinha dito isso a ele, meses atrás, e Draco o ouvia novamente em sua cabeça enquanto ele olhava para o céu preto de inverno desgastado com fogos de gelo. Era o tipo de noite que poderia ter fazer acreditar em anjos. Era o tipo de noite que poderia te fazer pensar que ele poderia ser único, ele mesmo.

* * *

Alguma coisa estava arranhada na cornija acima da lareira do escritório de Lúcio; Harry apertou os olhos, mas não conseguia ler as palavras.

Estava quente ali, apesar do fogo já estar morto na lareira. Estava também muito silencioso; os Comensais da Morte haviam levado Harry para o escritório e partido sem fazer barulho, como gatos. Harry se perguntou distraidamente se eles usavam patins sob suas vestes ou se Voldemort os tinha simplesmente treinado de forma rígida para deslizar em vez de andar. Eles se moviam como dementadores, o que acontecia provavelmente de propósito.

Harry afastou-se do fogo. Ele teria apreciado o calor em outras circunstâncias, mas parecia errado, de alguma forma, uma vez que não havia fogo na torre. Ele sentiu o frio de Draco em seus próprios ossos, e estremeceu.

_Você está bem?_ perguntou ele, enviando um fiapo de pensamento.

A resposta veio imediatamente. A voz interior de Draco soou leve, despreocupada, e muito plana. Ele poderia estar comentando sobre o tempo em uma festa de jardim. _Eu estou bem. Meu pai está ai ainda?_

_Não,_ Harry disse. _Eu estou sozinho no escritório. O que devo fazer?_

_Você poderia roubar coisas_, Draco sugeriu. _Há algumas valiosas antiguidades aí. Confira o relógio de pêndulo._

Harry hesitou por um momento antes de responder. _Tenho a sensação de que seu pai iria notar se eu tentasse sair daqui com um relógio de pêndulo nas minhas calças._

A risada mental de Draco soou como o suave farfalhar de folhas. Harry estava surpreso que ele pudesse rir. _Isso é uma chance para tantas piadas à sua custa, eu nem sei qual escolher._

_Bem, não se esforce. Então, o que mais tem aqui?_

_Nada de importante. Olhe para a mesa – ele sempre esvazia suas coisas sobre a mesa quando ele chega em casa. Há algo aí que pareça com – alguma coisa?_

Harry foi até a beirada da mesa e observou. Se ele esperava encontrar algum tipo de evidência da maldade recente de Lúcio, como uma faca ensanguentada ou um pergaminho escrito "Trouxas A Serem Mortos" na parte de cima, ficou decepcionado. _Não há muito aqui. Alguns papéis em branco, um cachimbo, algumas moedas e coisas. É como se ele estivesse viajando._

_Hmm._ Draco parecia pensativo. _Que tipo de moedas?_

Harry piscou para o ouro sobre a mesa. Pareciam galeões comuns a ele, mas então o que ele sabia? Ele escolheu um, sentindo seu peso legal contra seus dedos, e então fechou a mão em torno dele quando a porta do escritório abriu, e vários outras figuras encapuzadas entraram. Harry virou-se, deixando a moeda cair no bolso de sua capa.

O mais alto dos Comensais da Morte tirou seu capuz, era Lúcio. "Harry," disse ele. "Que gentileza sua concordar em falar comigo."

Harry não disse nada.

Com um aceno de sua mão, Lúcio indeferiu sua comitiva. Eles deixaram a sala calmamente e logo Lúcio e Harry estavam sozinhos. Lúcio tirou a capa que ele usava e a segurou; o cabide de mogno no canto dobrou-se de lado e arrancou a capa da mão de Lúcio. Debaixo dela, ele usava um caro terno cinza e uma gravata escura. Para Harry, ele parecia um homem de negócios trouxa. Ele esmagou o impulso de perguntar a Lúcio se o terno era Armani.

Harry sentia muito frio agora, apesar do fogo. Ele observou enquanto Lúcio atravessou a sala e sentou-se perfeitamente na cadeira atrás da mesa. Ele não ofereceu um lugar para Harry, e Harry não fez nenhum movimento para achar um. Eles olharam um para o outro por um longo momento de silêncio, o homem alto e loiro e o menino pequeno com a capa rasgada e mão direita algemada.

"Você," disse Lúcio, finalmente, "quer uma bebida?"

Ele levantou a mão novamente, e a garrafa no aparador subiu no ar e veio pairar ao seu lado. Harry balançou a cabeça. Lúcio, parecendo indiferente, permitiu que o decantador derramasse vinho do Porto em seu copo e, em seguida, tomou um longo e pensativo gole.

Harry, perto de gritar com impaciência, cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos e falou de maneira uniforme. "Se ele está realmente doente," disse ele, "você não deve deixá-lo lá em cima assim. Está muito frio. Ele pode morrer muito em breve, e então aonde você estaria?"

"Sem dúvida, você está certo," respondeu Lúcio, com um suspiro afetado. "Muito míope de minha parte. Um dos meus muitos defeitos."

Harry não disse nada de novo. Uma das coisas úteis que tinha aprendido com Draco era como eficaz o silêncio podia ser quando utilizado como arma. Se ele esperasse, Lúcio iria ficar impaciente e falar.

Ele o fez. "É muito interessante," disse Lúcio, "o quanto você mudou, Harry Potter. Quanto de você sangrou para longe através desta conexão que você compartilha com o meu filho – e sim, eu sei tudo sobre isso – o quanto sangrou para longe e o quanto foi substituído. Você sabe mesmo quem é agora?"

"Eu sei exatamente quem eu sou." disse Harry friamente. "Sinto muito se é confuso para você. Espera, na verdade, não, eu não sinto muito de forma alguma. Você sabe por quê? Porque eu te odeio."

"Como é triste para mim," disse Lúcio, pegando um tubo fino esmaltado da gaveta de madeira à sua esquerda, e batendo contra o lado da mesa. "E aqui, eu esperava tanto que nos tornássemos próximos."

"Você sempre quer se aproximar das pessoas que você está planejando para matar?" Harry perguntou.

Lúcio riu e pegou uma pequena caixa dourada que Harry pensava ser um peso de papel. Ele abriu-a e retirou uma pitada de tabaco. "Eu não vou te matar," disse ele. "Eu tenho pensado muito sobre qual seria a melhor maneira de fazer o meu filho cooperar comigo, e conclui que matar você, neste momento, seria relativamente ineficaz para este fim."

"Eu estou emocionado."

"Você não seria a primeira coisa que ele ama que eu destruí," disse Lúcio. " Isso poderia ensinar uma lição a ele. Claro," e ele deu de ombros elegantemente, próprio de Draco, ",que essa lição não é lição de hoje."

"Você não pode me matar," disse Harry. "O Ministério teria sua cabeça. Se Draco se importa comigo ou não, esse não é o problema – e de qualquer maneira, você está errado. Você ensinou a Draco que ele não deve amar ninguém. Se você não se lembra, ele não esqueceu. Ele sente responsabilidade, lealdade... obrigação por mim –"

Lúcio riu. "Talvez ele não possa amar," disse ele. "Ou ele não podia. Mas e quanto a você? Você pode, e ele se tornou quem você é. Vejo como isso o mudou. Você sente, e ele sente através de você. Através de você, ele pode saber o que é amar, lamentar, sonhar e sacrificar. Você pode ser a sua expectativa de felicidade, você pode ser o seu coração partido. Pense em todo o mundo de sentimentos que ele iria perder, se ele perdesse você."

"Mas," disse Harry, "não é minha morte que você está planejando."

"Planejamento?" Lúcio repetiu. "Eu não estou planejando sua morte. Ela já começou. E, talvez, agora que eu já lhe disse o que o meu filho iria perder se você morresse, é hora de você pensar no que lhe aconteceria se o inverso ocorrer. Eu apelo," acrescentou, levantando uma varinha de ouro com pouco esforço, "para o seu senso de autopreservação."

Pense o que aconteceria com você, se ele morresse, Lúcio tinha dito. E Harry tentou. Ele ficou onde estava e ele tentou imaginar, mas era como tentar imaginar como seria se ele fosse paralisado. Tão certo como as pernas e os braços se moviam quando ele lhes dizia para fazê-lo, tão certo como os pulmões que se enchiam de ar quando ele respirava, Draco existia como uma parte dele. Lúcio poderia muito bem ter dito: Imagine que você nunca foi um bruxo, ou Imagine que você nunca tivesse ouvido falar sobre magia, ou Imagine que seus pais nunca houvessem morrido.

"Por que você o odeia tanto?" Harry sussurrou finalmente. Ele ouviu sua própria voz, como se de uma grande distância; perguntar-se, vagamente, se Draco podia ouvir ou experimentar qualquer coisa desta conversa através dele. Ele esperava que não. "Eu entendo porque você me odeia. Mas Draco, ele é seu filho. Ele te ama – ele amava você, de qualquer maneira. E ele ainda amaria se você não tivesse tirado tudo isso dele. O que ele fez para você?"

Houve um longo silêncio. O fogo crepitava na lareira duramente, as sombras da tarde se alongando pelo chão. Uma dor nervosa contorcia-se por trás costelas de Harry, como se seu corpo compreendesse o que sua mente não podia, e fosse se encolhendo na antecipação de alguma terrível perda física.

"Eu disse a Draco isso uma vez, há muito tempo," disse Lúcio. Sua voz era curiosamente plana. Harry não o tinha ouvido falar assim antes. "Quando um homem se compromete com o Lorde das Trevas, quando ele recebe a Marca, ele deve, em troca dessa honra e para provar sua lealdade, dar uma coisa ao Senhor das Trevas. Um... presente. Deve ser algo de valor pessoal precioso. Vi homens dar-lhe um grande talento para a música ou a arte, uma memória preciosa, uma grande paixão. Draco perguntou-me uma vez do que eu desisti, e eu disse que havia entregado ele. Isso não é estritamente verdade, pois cada homem pode dar apenas o que é seu para dar. Mesmo meu filho, no final, pertence a si mesmo e não a mim. O que eu dei foi a minha própria capacidade de se preocupar com ele."

"Você desistiu... da sua capacidade de amar?" Harry perguntou. Senti-se estranho, fazendo uma pergunta tão pessoal para Lúcio Malfoy. Mas sua curiosidade foi mais forte do que a sua ansiedade.

"Não," disse Lúcio. "Apenas de meus sentimentos de amor paterno. Eu não tinha filhos, no momento, é claro. Caso eu nunca tivesse um, como eu planejei, eu suponho que teria sido um presente vazio no final. Mas, então, o Senhor das Trevas não tem como usar presentes vazios. Apenas um ano depois de eu lhe prometer meus serviços, ele solicitou que eu tivesse um filho. Então eu tive um filho." Os olhos de Lúcio foram até a janela e, por um momento, ele parecia olhar para o nada. "O Senhor das Trevas não é nada se não há algo que o complete. Quanto a mim, ele sabia que teria um servo que iria produzir uma criança sem se importar de desistir dela quando necessário – porque, é claro, eu tinha o dado a ele um tempo atrás."

"Não é possível..." Harry começou fragilmente, "reverter, de alguma forma, quer dizer, todas as magias são reversíveis –"

"Revertida?" a voz de Lúcio estava, de repente, gelada de novo. "Por que eu iria querer isso revertido? Estou muito satisfeito com o negócio que eu fiz. Para ganhar muito, é preciso muito sacrifício, e eu ganhei muito. Ganhei o mundo."

_E perdeu sua alma_. Harry pensou em Draco, em cima da torre. Ele estendeu-se até ele com a sua mente, mas sentiu apenas um silêncio resistente e pouco comunicativo. A ansiedade roeu em seu estômago novamente, pior do que antes. "O que você quer de mim?" Ele perguntou de repente. "Você não me trouxe até aqui só para me contar histórias sobre o passado."

"Não." A voz de Lúcio parecia uma navalha agora, Harry suspeitava que o homem mais velho agora estava muito arrependido de ter dito qualquer coisa sobre o seu presente para Voldemort. "Eu o trouxe até aqui para lhe oferecer um acordo."

"Que tipo de acordo?"

"É simples. Você tem essa taça. Que eu quero."

"Eu já te disse, eu não a tenho e não sei onde ela está."

"Eu entendo isso. Mas sua namorada sabe. E, portanto, eu estou disposto a fazer uma troca."

O mundo ficou escuro em torno das bordas. "Uma troca?" Harry sussurrou. "Você quer dizer – você não quer dizer trocar um deles pelo o outro?"

_Prefiro morrer_, ele pensou, e quis dizer isso, mas não disse. Lúcio não quer ou precisa de sua morte no momento. Oferecer não significaria nada.

Lúcio riu. "Seria divertido para mim ver você fazer essa escolha... não, não é isso que eu quero dizer. Quer dizer que eu vou lhe dar o que você quer, se você escrever uma carta para a senhorita Granger, e lhe pedir para compartilhar a localização da taça comigo. Diga a ela porque, também. Ela vai entender."

"O que você me dará?" Harry disse, sua cabeça girando.

"Isso," disse Lúcio, e de um bolso interno de sua capa, ele tirou um objeto e o colocou sobre a mesa em frente a ele.

Harry olhou. Era um frasco de vidro transparente do tamanho, talvez, de um pergaminho enrolado. As partes superior e inferior do frasco estavam densamente incrustadas com joias cor de vinho. Dentro havia talvez dois centímetros de um líquido palidamente esverdeado.

"Mais veneno?" Harry disse, uma amargura cansada rastejando em sua voz.

"Não," respondeu Lúcio. "Antídoto."

* * *

Hermione ficou acordada na cama de Gina, olhando para o teto. A inquietação zumbia em seu sangue e ela não conseguia dormir. Quando ela fechava os olhos, via o rosto de Harry, pálido e preocupado enquanto ele se afastava dela na escola. Não o tendo visto desde aquela vez, ela se afligia: e se ele estivesse morto e a última coisa que ela tivesse lhe dito fosse que ela não queria mais estar com ele?

Desistindo de dormir, sentou-se lentamente, e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. Pensar no que aconteceria com ela se Harry morresse sempre a enchia de náuseas; lembrou de Draco dizendo que ela não poderia imaginar um mundo sem Harry estar nele. _Ah, mas eu posso_, pensou sombriamente. _Eu só não quero viver nele._

Ela levantou-se e caminhou calmamente até o banheiro em busca de água. Depois de acender a tocha com um sussurrado Lumus, ela olhou desconsolada para si mesma no espelho sobre a pia. Portanto, era assim que era o amor: sombras escuras sob os olhos, palidez comprimida, boca infeliz. Draco teria rido dela, não teria? Olhando para o seu próprio rosto, ela poupou um flash de pena irônico para Pansy: então essa era a ideia de Pansy de uma fêmea fatal e devastadora, era? Qualquer um que tivesse que usar seu rosto para se sentir bonita e adorável... ela fez uma pausa, o copo de água a meio caminho de sua boca. O que na terra TINHA colocado este plano diabólico na cabeça de Pansy? Por que Ron? Não era porque ele tinha escondido uma paixão secreta por ela todos esses anos, Hermione tinha certeza disso. Oh, havia algo ali, sempre havia quando duas pessoas que estavam tão perto já tinham sido envolvidas romanticamente, embora brevemente. Havia a eterna possessividade persistente em Ron, sem dúvida complicada por seu ciúme intermitente de Harry que nunca havia ido embora. Ainda assim, Pansy deve ter pego alguma coisa: um olhar, uma frase, um gesto, algo sobre Ron...

Algo sobre Ron. Hermione colocou o copo sobre a pia, lenta e cuidadosamente. Sua busca, antes superficial pelo quarto de Ron não tinha rendido nada e ela se sentiu envergonhada por olhar, especialmente quando ela não tinha ideia do que estava procurando. Mas algo fez cócegas no fundo de sua mente agora, algo que não podia empurrar para baixo ou ignorar...

Tão silenciosamente como podia, ela apagou a luz e saiu do banheiro, arrastando-se pelo corredor e passando pelo quarto de Charlie, e atravessou a entrada para as escadas. Um rápido feitiço anti-ranger cuidou do barulho; ela subiu, quase silenciosamente, e entrou no quarto de Rony.

Ela acendeu a luz e olhou ao redor. Estava exatamente como tinha estado naquela tarde. Limpo e arrumado, coberto de cartazes, a colcha com o mesmo laranja desgastado. A mesma pilha de fotografias estava sobre a mesa, onde Ron as devia ter colocado após puxá-las das paredes. A mesma pilha de quadrinhos ao lado da cama. Ela tinha olhado nas gavetas e não havia encontrado nada de muito interesse – ou assim ela havia pensado antes. Ela ajoelhou-se agora e reabriu a maior gaveta, deslizando-a completamente e colocando-o no chão.

Havia uma caixa dentro dela, que ela tinha visto antes. Era uma caixa azul, de madeira pintada e simples, com um selo de ouro em relevo na parte superior: _Fontes de Adivinhação Mahoney, Beco Diagonal 14._ Ela conhecia a caixa: ela tinha dado a Ron no final do verão. O que ele disse, ou então quase disse, para ela quando eles foram aprisionados no castelo de Slytherin sempre tinha ficado em sua mente, embora ele nunca tivesse mencionado isso de novo: ela sempre havia se perguntado se tinha algo a ver com o seu talento para adivinhação não-utilizado. Essa caixa tinha sido o resultado dessas reflexões.

Ela arrancou a tampa, e sentou-se, olhando para o conteúdo da caixa, pensativa. Havia uma bacia de vidência: pequena e é feita de cobre. Havia um maço de folhas de chá com um pequeno livreto de instrução sobre como usá-los. Havia uma esfera de cristal escura sobre um suporte de bronze, na qual estavam gravada as palavras: _eu guardo os segredos_.

Hermione levantou a esfera pensativamente na mão. Então, ela levou a mão para baixo, com força, quebrando a bola de cristal na borda de metal de mesa de cabeceira de Rony. Ela se preparava para o barulho de quebrá-la: para sua surpresa, ela se partiu em silêncio e ordenadamente, em duas metades perfeitas.

Um pacote pequeno e cuidadosamente enrolado de pergaminhos manuscritos caiu. Eles haviam sido dobrados mais e mais, e enrolados com uma corrente de prata fina. Um sentimento de tristeza indescritível tomou conta de Hermione enquanto ela os pegou: ela sabia o que eram. Mesmo sabendo o que ele sabia, mesmo sabendo a verdade, Ron não teria sido capaz de jogá-los fora. Por baixo de tudo, às vezes ela pensava, ele era o mais sentimental de todos eles – o mais facilmente divertido e mais facilmente ferido. Com um suspiro, ela pegou o pequeno pacote de cartas de amor e deixou-as cair no bolso de sua casa, onde caíram pesadamente, bem em cima de seu coração.

* * *

"Então este é o acordo," disse Harry. Ele estava andando para cima e para baixo no topo da torre desde que os guardas haviam o trazido de volta, agora ele havia parado, e colocado as mãos atrás das costas, olhando para Draco. O vento tinha se intensificado: ele continuava soprando os fios de cabelo de Draco em seu rosto, e quando ele os empurrava de volta, a algema de adamantina queimava uma linha de frio em sua pele. "A taça em troca do antídoto. Bem, não exatamente a taça, por assim dizer – apenas enviar uma carta para Hermione lhe pedindo para enviá-la para a Mansão, o que ela fará, uma vez que perceber o que está em jogo. É bem simples, na verdade."

"Eu me pergunto," disse Draco. Ele encontrava-se possuído de uma curiosa calma. "Se ele está planejando isso há muito tempo."

"Eu não penso assim," disse Harry. Seu cabelo explodiu em seu rosto. "Não especificamente. Enfim, isso não importa."Certo," disse Draco. "Nós temos que pensar. O que faremos agora?"

Houve um curto silêncio. Então Harry falou, seu tom muito cuidadoso: "O que você quer dizer com o que faremos agora?"

Draco hesitou e olhou com mais atenção para Harry. Mas o rosto de Harry estava estranhamente ilegível; seus olhos verdes estavam graves e escuros. "Sobre o meu pai," disse Draco. "O que vamos fazer?"

Harry balançou a cabeça – não era tanto um gesto de negação, era mais como se estivesse chegando de águas profundas e, por um momento, não pudesse ouvir corretamente. "Nós daremos a ele o que ele quer," disse ele. "Nós não temos escolha, temos? Ele tem o seu antídoto."

Um cansaço estranho e intransigente tinha se estabelecido em Draco. Era como se ele olhava para Harry de uma grande distância, através de nuvens abafadas de nevoeiro. "Nós temos uma escolha." disse Draco. "Nós não temos que fazer o que ele diz."

"Mas, então, nós não temos o antídoto," disse Harry, falando muito devagar, como se estivesse explicando a situação para uma criança pequena.

"Eu sei," disse Draco. "Então, nós não temos o antídoto."

O entendimento inundou o rosto de Harry, ele ficou muito vermelho, então muito branco. "O que você está dizendo?"

"Eu estou dizendo que não há nenhum ponto," disse Draco. "Se o meu pai diz que é o antídoto, então provavelmente é o antídoto. Mas haverá alguma brecha, alguma desculpa inteligente para não dá-lo para nós – ele vai continuar segurando-o sobre nossas cabeças, nos fazendo dançar como marionetes em cordas, e ainda iremos perder no final."

"Ele disse que iria salvar sua vida," disse Harry.

"E vai – agora," disse Draco. "Mas terá outra coisa, e outra depois disso. Você vê como ele é. Ele acha que é meu dono. E enquanto eu existir sob seu poder, então ele vai fazer de mim um pedaço de pau para bater em você. Se você ceder agora, ele só vai saber que funciona."

Harry balançou a cabeça de novo. "Isso não importa. Nada disso importa agora. O que importa é o que podemos fazer agora, neste minuto, e agora você está morrendo e nós temos que impedir isso."

Draco ouviu-se rindo alto. Não era um riso muito agradável, também. "É por isso que você é um planejador tão ruim, Harry," disse ele. "Como se o mundo não fosse existir nos próximos cinco segundos."

Harry fechou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. Draco podia dizer que ele estava tentando segurar-se. Ele o observou com um desligado sentimento de doença em seu estômago. Ele não gostava de machucar Harry, e se perguntou de forma desconexa por que ele sempre parecia ser forçado em circunstâncias em que não havia outra escolha.

"O que o meu pai disse pra você?" Draco perguntou, finalmente. "Para fazer você reagir desta forma – devo lembrá-lo que ele mente?"

Harry abriu os olhos. "Oh, eu sei que ele mente," disse ele. "Mas ele é como você. Ele não vai mentir quando a verdade está na mão, e é mais poderosa do que qualquer mentira possa ser. Ele não me disse nada que eu já não sabia antes. Realmente. Foi a forma como ele disse."

Draco não o ouvia de verdade. Sua mente havia parado na segunda frase que Harry tinha dito, _mas ele é como você._

"Eu não vou deixar meu pai transformá-lo em algum tipo de peão para ele brincar," disse ele asperamente. "Eu não vou. Qualquer acordo que ele ofereça não é um acordo real, _você não pode ver isso_?" Ele empurrou para trás o cabelo úmido que estava caindo em seus olhos – apesar do frio, ele estava suando. "Eu sei que você não pensa assim, Harry. Quando se trata direitamente disso, você nunca parece entender como as pessoas podem ser más. Meu pai _odeia_ você. Qualquer acordo que ele esteja disposto a fazer ele não terá os seus melhores interesses no coração. Ou os meus. Você teria que ser cego ou burro – ou ambos – para não ver isso."

"Talvez eu seja os dois. Mas eu não vou deixar que o fato de que você odeia seu pai dite se você viver ou morrer –"

"Ele está esperando que você ceda, Harry! Seu plano é todo construído sobre isso."

"Foda-se o plano dele e tudo o mais," disse Harry firmemente. "Eu perdi tudo – todos os meus amigos. Eu não vou perder você também."

"Você enfrenta tudo sozinho, no final, de qualquer maneira – você mesmo disse –"

"_Puta que pariu_!" A voz de Harry estalou como um osso quebrado. "O que você faria se fosse o contrário? O que você faria _se fosse eu morrendo_?"

"Isso seria diferente," disse Draco, imperturbável.

"Como? _Como_ isso é diferente?"

"Porque você é Harry Potter." A voz de Draco estava clara e sem tom. Ele estava declarando fatos – fatos simples. "O Menino Que Sobreviveu. Que Vai Salvar A Todos. Você é necessário. Eu não sou."

"Essa é a coisa mais estúpida que já ouvi," disse Harry amargamente. "Eu não posso acreditar que você pegou quem eu sou e jogou isso na minha cara dessa forma – o que há de errado com você? Você acha que eu poderia viver comigo mesmo sabendo que eu deixei você morrer porque eu sou famoso e você não?"

"Não é sobre ser famoso. E de qualquer maneira, você não teria que viver com você mesmo – você não ia se lembrar. Meu pai disse que ele usaria um Feitiço da Memória em nós dois. Você não teria que saber." Draco disse, e imediatamente se arrependeu.

Harry olhou para ele. As pupilas de seus olhos se dilataram tanto que pareciam pretas, aradas com fracas bordas de verde. "Eu nunca," disse ele, "nunca, na minha vida, quis bater tanto em alguém quanto eu quero bater em você agora."

"Bata em mim se quiser," Draco disse calmamente. "Mas saiba disso: se você deixar o meu pai ganhar, Voldemort ganha, E se ele receber a taça, ele pode destruir o mundo com ela. Parece ridículo, mas é assim, Você é um herói, não é? E esta é a escolha de um herói, seus amigos – ou todo o restante."

As mãos de Harry, ao seu lado, flexionaram-se, e Draco se perguntou por um momento estranho se Harry realmente ia bater nele. Então Harry disse, com uma voz clara e fatal, "Eu esperava que você soubesse o que eu escolheria."

Draco olhou para ele. E percebeu, com um estranho tipo de choque em seu coração, que ele não sabia. Ele assumira que Harry ia escolher, da forma como ele havia colocado, todo o restante. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar, mas não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de formular a pergunta. E, depois, perdeu a oportunidade para sempre, pois naquele momento a porta da torre se abriu novamente e Lúcio entrou.

Ele não estava sorrindo, mas tinha um olhar de expectativa sobre ele. Algo de ouro piscou no seu bolso direito, debaixo de sua capa aberta. Em sua mão direita, ele carregava um pergaminho enrolado e uma pena. "Então, meninos," disse ele, olhando de um para o outro. "Vocês já se decidiram?"

* * *

Hermione havia espalhado os pergaminhos na mesa e os observava com a mão trêmula. Ela havia conseguido empurrar o seu horror sobre ser representada por alguém para fundo de sua mente: mas agora ele saltava para fora novamente. Alguém tinha copiado a letra dela, copiado tão bem que até mesmo seu melhor amigo tinha sido enganado. E não tinha copiado apenas a sua escrita, mas suas expressões, suas particularidades de escrita... Pansy devia odiá-la tanto, tanto, Hermione pensou, aquela coisa rastejante. Ela devia ter planejado isso por muito tempo, observando-a de perto. O cabelo de Hermione arrepiou ao longo da espinha e ela estremeceu.

_Querido,_

_Senti sua falta hoje. Pensei tanto em você durante Poções que eu esqueci de tomar notas – logo eu estarei encarando o meu maior medo, o que foi que você disse? Um trabalho de casa onde só recebo 9 no total de 10?_

_Eu mal posso esperar para vê-lo esta noite. Eu gostaria de não ter muito trabalho a fazer para o meu projeto final. Eu sei que é por estar passando tanto tempo com você que ainda não está pronto. Nós poderíamos trabalhar no projeto juntos, se você não se importar de eu levar alguns deveres de casa comigo. Imagine eu arrastando-me ao longo dos corredores com você, meus bolsos cheios de bardana, artemísia e arruda... se você não se importar de trazer a raiz milefólio também, o que seria de grande uma ajuda... agora, não se esqueça!_

_Tudo que eu quero é apenas passar o tempo com você, é claro, só que vai ter que esperar até depois do Ano Novo, não é? Obrigada querido por sua obediência e capacidade de entender... Eu sei que tem sido difícil manter isso em um segredo obscuro. Não vai ser um alívio quando finalmente poderemos estar juntos sem qualquer clandestinidade?_

_Oh Senhor, alguém está vindo. Devo correr. Eu te amo._

_Hermione._

Uma carranca enrugou o lateral da boca de Hermione. Bardana, artemísia e arruda – o que era aquilo? Algo que Ron tinha dito a ela antes que ele deixasse a escola saltou de repente em sua mente – "Não era apenas sexo, você sabe. Nós conversamos, comemos juntos, fizemos a nossa lição de casa de Poções..."

Ela olhou novamente, com força, para a carta. A transição do primeiro parágrafo para o segundo foi bastante sutil, a súplica de trazer ingredientes para uma poção foi enterrada sob carinhos, mas Hermione tinha a sensação de qual era a essência real da carta. Nenhuma das cartas, após leitura mais cuidadosa, era totalmente apaixonada: eram cuidadosa e carinhosamente formuladas. O que, na verdade, teria feito o estilo de Hermione se ela realmente as tivesse escrito. Ela não fazia muito o tipo de pessoa que escrevia cartas de amor: ela nunca tinha escrito uma carta de amor para Harry, e não poderia imaginar isso. Ela o amava, mas a ideia de sentar e escrever um hino para seus olhos verdes e nariz adorável lhe pareceu um tanto ridícula. Talvez ela não tivesse poesia em sua alma, mas ali estava.

Ela lentamente levantou sua varinha e tocou a sua ponta no papel. Havia um simples encanto rimado...

_"Tinta e pergaminho, osso e pena_

_Deixe a verdade desta carta ser contada._

_Pena e tinteiro, selo e pena_

_Revele o autor desta carta."_

O pergaminho tremeu. Em seguida, as palavras no papel reorganizaram-se para formar um nome: PANSY PARKINSON.

Hermione deu de ombros para si mesma quando o nome no pergaminho derreteu e o conteúdo original foi devolvido. Bem, ela esperava que fosse Pansy. Não há surpresa. Ela mordeu o lábio. Havia mais uma coisa que ela poderia fazer, ela não tinha feito isso por estar com medo da resposta. Eles aprenderam em DCAT que certos tipos de Feitiço Confundus poderiam ser tecidos em material escrito: o famoso "O Livro Que Você Nunca Conseguirá Parar De Ler", de acordo com Lupin, na verdade continha um dos mais fortes Feitiços de Obediência já criados tecidos no texto.

"_Revelatus Confundus_," ela murmurou.

O pergaminho tremeu novamente. Desta vez, as palavras não derreteram, apenas algumas delas escureceram e se destacaram contra o resto do texto.

_Querido,_

_Senti sua falta hoje. Pensei tanto em você durante Poções que me esqueci de tomar notas – logo eu estarei encarando o meu maior medo, o que foi que você disse? Um trabalho de casa onde só recebo 9 no total de 10?_

_Eu mal posso esperar para vê-lo esta noite. Eu gostaria de não ter muito trabalho a fazer para o meu __**projeto final**__. Eu sei que é por estar passando tanto tempo com você que ainda não está pronto. Nós poderíamos trabalhar no projeto juntos, se você não se importar de eu __**levar**__ alguns deveres de casa comigo. Imagine eu arrastando-me ao longo dos corredores com você, meus bolsos cheios de __**bardana, artemísia e arruda**__... se você não se importar de trazer a __**raiz milefólio**__ também, o que seria de grande uma ajuda... __**agora,**__ não se __**esqueça!**_

_**Tudo**__ que eu quero é apenas passar o tempo com você, é claro, só que vai ter que esperar até depois do Ano Novo, não é? Obrigada querido por sua obediência e capacidade de entender... Eu sei que tem sido difícil manter isso em um segredo __**obscuro**__. Não vai ser um alívio quando finalmente poderemos estar juntos sem qualquer clandestinidade?_

_Oh __**Senhor,**__ alguém está vindo. Devo correr. Eu te amo – Espero que você __**sempre me ame**__._

Hermione leu as palavras destacadas com uma exclamação audível de desânimo: _"O projeto final está pronto. Leve bardana, artemísia e raiz midefólio. Agora esqueça tudo, exceto sua obediência ao Senhor Obscuro e sempre me ame."_

Ela se sentou sobre os calcanhares, e balançou a cabeça, um pesado pressentimento caindo sobre ela. "Oh, Ron," disse ela em voz alta. No que você se meteu?"

* * *

Harry estendeu a mão para Lúcio. "Dê-me a pena," disse ele.

"Não," Draco disse bruscamente, e deu um passo a frente, mas Lúcio se colocou entre os dois rapazes, e segurou seu filho com o braço. "Harry –"

Harry mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos de Draco. "Dê-me a pena –" ele disse de novo, rapidamente. "E alguns pergaminhos."

"Uma decisão muito sábia," disse Lúcio. Seu sorriso era afiado o suficiente para cortar um vidro. "Estou feliz de ver que pelo menos um de vocês tem algum senso." Ele continuou a segurar Draco com um braço e, com o outro, ele estendeu um pergaminho e uma pena para Harry. "Escreva," disse ele.

Harry pegou a pena e o papel e recuou. Draco reconheceu a pena: a favorita de Lúcio, pena de corvos, auto-entintados, a pluma mergulhada em ouro. _Harry_, Draco pensou furiosamente. _Harry, isso é estúpido, me escute. Rasgue o pergaminho..._

Mas Harry o tinha bloqueado; suas palavras chocaram-se contra as paredes que Harry tinha jogado contra ele, como bolhas de sabão quebrando-se contra rochas. Draco queria correr para frente e empurrar seu pai para fora do caminho, mas isso teria sido inútil – no estado em que estava, ele não poderia ter lutado nem com um duende da Cornuália, e Lúcio sempre foi muito forte.

Como se sentisse os pensamentos de seu filho, Lúcio virou seu brilhante sorriso de para Draco. Draco podia sentir o prazer de seu pai: isto era o que Lúcio mais gostava. Vencer, dominar, controlar uma situação. Controlar as pessoas. Seu sorriso ampliou-se, Lúcio enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um frasco claro que Draco reconheceu imediatamente a partir da descrição de Harry. O antídoto ali dentro era verde pálido. Ele colocou-o sobre as pedras a seus pés e olhou para Harry. Era evidente a partir de sua postura de que ele estava deixando claro que se Harry fizesse um movimento em direção a ele, ele iria esmagar o frasco sob sua bota.

"O que era que meu velho professor de Poções costumava dizer?" Lúcio pensou, a cabeça inclinada, pensativa. "_'Por que eu não posso ouvir o som das penas arranhando contra pergaminho?'_ Embora, eu suponho que, neste caso, seria apenas uma pena."

Harry não disse nada, mas seus dedos apertaram-se em volta da pena até que eles estivessem brancos e sem sangue. E Draco lembrou-se, sem ser capaz de ajudá-lo, o que Hermione tinha dito a ele sobre Harry na estação de Hogsmeade. _/Eles me usaram para chegar até ele, Draco. Eles me usaram – eles sabem a pior forma de machucá-lo, e eu não posso ser parte disso. Eu não vou ser./_

Abruptamente, o aperto de Harry ao redor da pena aliviou-se, e ele começou a escrever, segurando o pergaminho desajeitadamente contra seu antebraço. O som da ponta arranhando contra o pergaminho era alto na ainda noite. Lúcio olhou para o antídoto a seus pés, e depois para Draco. "Acalme-se, menino," disse ele, tão suavemente como Draco jamais o tinha ouvido falar. "Deixe seu amigo te salvar, se é isso que ele quer. Ele deveria preservar você, talvez você possa fazer o mesmo por ele, mais tarde."

O tom suave na voz de Lúcio era demais para suportar; Draco desviou o olhar de seu pai e Harry. A cabeça de seu amigo estava dobrada; ele estava escrevendo; ele não olhou para cima. Um estranho estado parecido com um sonho tinha vindo para Draco: ele podia ver tudo muito claramente e, ao mesmo tempo, era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse trancado do outro lado de uma porta de vidro. Esta era, talvez, a primeira coisa que tinha acontecido com ele em um ano que ele sentia que Harry não podia entender, e que não queria que ele entendesse. Ele não era Dumbledore, para considerar a morte como a próxima grande aventura, ele era um Malfoy. Ele olharia a morte de cima a baixo e nunca demonstraria que estava com medo. Um dia...

_Um dia você vai entender_, pensou em direção a Harry, sem saber se Harry podia ou não ouvi-lo. _Eu sempre pensei que eu iria segui-lo até os portões do inferno se eu tivesse que fazê-lo. E que, depois de chegar lá, eu iria pedir ao porteiro para me levar no seu lugar. E se ele tiver que levá-lo, iria pedir para ir com você. E se ele não me deixasse ir com você, eu iria esperar por você, às margens do rio. Eu prometi cuidar de você e segui-lo sempre. Eu nunca prometi deixar você. Eu nunca pensei que a morte pudesse me impedir. Não a sua morte, mas a minha._

Harry não olhou para cima.

Então, ele não estava ouvindo – mas isso não importava. A própria mente de Draco estava feita. Ele fechou os olhos. Se ele pudesse ver, ele não poderia fazer o que ele tinha que fazer. Ele julgou a distância que estava de seu pai, e deu um passo para frente, e então outro. Ele ouviu Lúcio começar a falar. Então Draco atacou com o pé, um chute rápido e difícil. A ponta da bota encontrou com o frasco, ele abriu os olhos e o viu voar para o ar e quebrar-se contra o parapeito baixo. Líquido verde e vidro espirravam sobre as lajes.

Ele viu Harry levantar a cabeça, seus olhos sem entender à primeira vista: então, ele ficou branco, e a pena caiu de sua mão. O pergaminho a seguiu, flutuando como uma pena branca, caindo aos pés de Harry. Draco viu que Harry não tinha escrito nada mais nele do que _Querida Hermione_. Ele ficou surpreso, parecia que muito tempo tinha passado... Ele olhou para o seu amigo, mas a expressão de Harry tinha mudado e então Draco não poderia olhar para ele mais. Ele olhou para o pai, em vez disso, e viu algo que ele raramente tinha visto antes: Lúcio parecendo chocado além da razão. Ele tinha levantado a mão como se ele pudesse segurar Draco; agora ele a deixava cair ao seu lado, e olhava para o filho com uma amargura incrédula... e algo a mais por baixo disso, algo que quase parecia a Draco como um respeito furioso, embora soubesse que era impossível.

"Você percebe o que você fez," Lúcio disse ao seu filho, sua voz um sussurro feroz. "Isso é tudo o que havia – não há mais."

"Eu sei," disse Draco. "Eu sei o que eu fiz."

A boca de Lúcio se diluiu em uma linha raza. "Você é um idiota," disse ele, virou-se, e saiu pela porta, batendo-a duramente atrás dele.

* * *

O cansaço estava tão ruim agora que parecia ser uma dor, mesmo não sendo. Ron não podia calcular há quanto tempo ele estava agora sem sono ou comida: provavelmente não mais do que um dia, mas as horas e horas e horas de xadrez tinha formado uma barreira em sua concentração que faziam parecer muito mais.

Ele sempre gostara de jogar xadrez, agora estava começando a adoecê-lo. Cada vez que um jogo acabava, ele esperava com esperança que seria a última. Toda vez, o Senhor das Trevas acenava com a mão e o tabuleiro era magicamente renovado, e a voz mortal dizia, "De novo."

Ele não podia mais diferenciar peões de cavaleiros ou de bispos. As peças eram pesadas como pedras em seus dedos dormentes. Ele queria que sua mente se concentrasse, forçasse-o a formular algum tipo de estratégia. Nada vinha à sua mente. Ele havia ganhado vários jogos e perdido vários jogos. Ele não parecia se importar de qualquer maneira. Cada vez que Voldemort levantava a mão; cada vez que a voz lhe dirigia novamente aquelas duas únicas palavras: "De novo." Ron tinha começado a pensar que este não era um jogo de xadrez afinal, mas apenas alguma forma refinada de , Ron pegou seu cavaleiro, e olhou para baixo. Sua mente exausta se esforçou para encontrar sentido no tabuleiro de xadrez, para decifrar seus padrões. Parecia vacilar na frente dele, ondulando como se uma nuvem de calor estivesse passando sobre ele. Sua mão direita espalmou-se, e o cavaleiro caiu de seus dedos flácidos, acertando a placa de travertino com um clique, ecoando duramente.

Era como se o clique fosse o som de um interruptor sendo ligado dentro da mente de Rony. Sem aviso, o mundo foi arrancado de seu centro como uma fruta sendo descascada pelo meio. Seus ouvidos rugiram, e a dor agonizante atravessou seus joelhos e cotovelos. Um momento depois, ele percebeu que era porque ele tinha caído da cadeira e batido no chão. Ele rolou e olhou para um mundo de sombras movediças.

"O que está acontecendo?" ele sussurrou. "Isto dói. _Isto dói_."

"O que você vê?" disse a voz cortante como faca do Lorde das Trevas. "Rapaz, me diga o que você vê."

As formas mudaram e se uniram. Agora, elas estavam correndo por ele como um cenário visto de uma janela de trem. Imagens flutuavam rapidamente, visíveis, mas inaudíveis, mais reais do que sonhos. Ela nunca tinha estado assim antes. Nada nunca tinha estado assim antes.

"Eu vejo," disse ele, e fechou os olhos, mas não fez diferença. O futuro corria em direção a ele e o engolia; ele estava dentro agora, olhando para fora. Ele era o centro do mundo revirado: ele podia ver tudo de uma vez e o poder disso era demais para conter. As palavras saíram de sua boca, ele não poderia detê-las. "Eu vejo a Marca Negra sobre Hogwarts," disse ele em uma única respiração áspera. "Eu vejo o céu negro de fumaça – e a marca de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Eu vejo todas as casas bruxas na Inglaterra e no céu sobre eles está cheio de morte. Eu vejo mortos. Alguns deles são crianças –"

"Muito bom," disse Voldemort. "Diga-me mais. Você vê Harry Potter?"

"Harry – Eu vejo Harry. Ele tem sangue por toda a sua mão. Ele está chorando. E agora eu vejo seu bracelete. Está em pedaços. Eu vejo Harry indo embora. Ele vai até a água. Ele coloca sua mão à garganta, mas ela foi embora – a corrente que ele usava. O feitiço."

"O Feitiço Epicyclical," disse Voldemort. "Aquele que Lúcio fez de forma tão descuidada para seu filho. E o filho de Lúcio – você o vê?"

"Não – Não, eu não vê-lo. Eu não posso vê-lo..."

Uma gargalhada sussurrada. Rhysenn? "Talvez, Mestre, este não tenha um futuro."

"Olhe de novo," o Lorde das Trevas disse a Ron. "Olhe com mais atenção."

Mas Ron mal o ouviu. Ele estava à deriva em um mundo de imagens que já não faziam sentido: ele viu o céu iluminado pelo fogo deslumbrante, viu um corpo amassado dentro de um pentagrama, viu chamas saltando pelas janelas do Ministério, viu duas pessoas abraçarem-se e beijarem-se dentro de um gaiola feita de ouro, e sabia que o que eles estavam fazendo era terrivelmente errado de alguma forma. Ele viu Hermione, que se virou e olhou para ele com uma tristeza horrível, e Simas, cercado por uma luz verde, como se ele estivesse debaixo d'água. Ele viu um coração de vidro quebrado ao meio e, em seguida, viu a fita rúnica que Harry usava quebrada em fragmentos. E ele gritou, embora ele nunca fosse saber até mais tarde o nome que ele tinha gritado. Tudo o que ele via era a escuridão, uma vez que esta a dominou e o puxou para baixo em um esquecimento misericordioso.

* * *

A porta se fechou atrás de Lúcio.

Draco se virou e olhou para Harry.

Ele preparou-se para enfrentar a raiva furiosa de Harry, ele esperava a raiva e ressentimento, mesmo desdém ou desprezo. Ele esperava ouvir gritos. Mas Harry não estava gritando. Ele nem parecia irritado. Ele estava de joelhos, e estava cuidadosamente recolhendo todos os pedaços de frasco quebrado espalhados sobre as pedras. Ele segurou os cacos que havia pegado em sua mão esquerda em concha; a outra mão tremia enquanto ele corria sobre as pedras, procurando as rodelas quase invisíveis de vidro transparente.

A boca de Draco ficou seca. "Harry – o que você está fazendo?"

Harry olhou para cima lentamente. O luar bateu em seus óculos; Draco não podia ver seus olhos, apenas seu queixo e a boca torcida. O sangue em suas mãos, onde o vidro o tinha cortado, era negro ao luar. "Talvez não esteja tudo acabado," disse Harry. "Talvez tenha sobrado algo..."

Draco não disse nada sobre a impossibilidade disto, apenas ficou onde estava, olhando para Harry e pensando que ver Harry furioso com ele teria sido melhor do que isso.

"Eu só pensei que poderia ajudar," disse Harry, e olhou para suas mãos, onde o sangue se misturava aos últimos pedaços de antídoto e às pratas do vidro. Seu cabelo caiu e escondeu seu rosto. Draco quis saber exatamente do que Harry estava falando. Ele se lembrou de Harry em seu sonho, de joelhos na areia, dizendo a Draco que havia chegado tarde demais para ser de alguma ajuda.

"Não," disse Draco. "Harry..."

"Se pudéssemos um bocado de um laboratório... testes experimentais..."

_/Harry./_ Draco se ajoelhou ao lado de Harry. Ele pegou o outro rapaz pelos pulsos, e os segurou firmemente. _/Não há razão para isso./_

Harry levantou o queixo. Seus olhos estavam anormalmente claros; um verde brilhante e sem lágrimas. _/Por que ele não fez um feitiço da Memória de imediato, o seu pai? Assim que você quebrou o frasco?/_

/_Agora ele está sendo sádico/_, Draco disse, cansado. _/Agora que fizemos com que ele ficasse raiva – Não há como dizer o que mais ele irá fazer./_

/_Ou tem feito./_ Até mesmo a voz interior de Harry estava indescritivelmente cansada e plana. /_Todo esse tempo eu pensei que você o odiava. Mas você odeia mais a si mesmo. Ou talvez você me odeie./_

_/Odeio você?/ _O aperto de Draco nos pulsos de Harry se intensificou, e Harry fez uma careta.

"Minhas mãos," disse ele em voz alta.

Draco olhou para baixo. "Oh inferno, eles estão cheios de vidro. Você é um tolo às vezes – Por que você não colocou suas luvas?" Ele soltou os pulsos de Harry. "Mantenha as mãos abertas. Vou pegar um copo."

Draco tirou as luvas. Harry não disse nada enquanto Draco usava suas unhas roídas para puxar a prata do vidro para fora da pele das palmas das mãos de Harry. O sangue brotava de onde o vidro tinha sido retirado e corria sobre os pulsos de Harry como fios desemaranhados e escarlates.

"Rasgue um pedaço de meu casaco," disse Harry. "Para colocar o vidro dentro."

Draco sabia o que ele queria dizer, e assim o fez, dobrando as lascas de vidro no pedaço de pano. Ele sabia que era um desperdício de tempo, mas o fez de qualquer jeito, sem olhar para Harry. A estranha posição de seus joelhos estava o fazendo suar. Ele entregou o pano dobrado para Harry e esfregou as mãos úmidas em sua capa. Eles deixaram impressões digitais sangrentas para trás. "Que bagunça," ele murmurou baixinho. "Você pode fechar seus dedos?"

"Eu posso fazer um punho," disse Harry. Sua voz soava estranhamente apertada.

Draco se sentou sobre seus calcanhares. "Olha, se você acha que eu..."

Ele não terminou a frase. A porta da torre foi aberta pela quarta vez aquela noite; Harry, que estava de frente para a porta, sufocou em um suspiro – de espanto e horror, Draco não poderia dizer. Ele virou-se e olhou.

A pessoa em pé na porta não era Lúcio Malfoy. Não era um Comensal da Morte também. Era uma figura esbelta em uma capa amarela como uma tocha na escuridão; entre a capa brilhante e seu brilhante cabelo, seu rosto era muito branco.

Draco se levantou, ainda olhando em descrença. "Gina? Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

* * *

"Oh, meu Deus," disse Gina, olhando para Draco e depois para Harry. Ela pensou por um momento que ele estava usando luvas pretas, mas quando Draco moveu-se em direção a ela e o luar caiu sobre Harry, ela viu que era sangue. "O que ele fez com as suas mãos?" ela sussurrou. "O que aconteceu? Por que vocês dois estão aqui?"

Draco simplesmente levantou-se e olhou para ela. A expressão em seu rosto era tão complexa que parecia totalmente ilegível. Foi Harry que se moveu. Ele ficou de pé e caminhou até ela. "Gina," disse ele, pegando os ombros dela. "Alguém viu você chegar até aqui?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu segui Lúcio para a porta e então eu me escondi e esperei ele sair. Ele não me viu. Ele parecia realmente com raiva, então eu percebi que tinha que ser algo a ver com Draco." Ela sorriu fracamente. "Só Draco pode enfurecer alguém desse jeito."

Harry não sorriu de volta.

Ela continuou rapidamente: "A porta não estava trancada, então eu esperei que Lúcio descesse e eu vim aqui. Não havia guardas."

"Não," Draco disse. "Não teria – mas Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui? Como você voltou para a Mansão?"

Seu coração saltou. O Vira-Tempo, situado sob a gola de seu casaco, de repente, parecia pesado. "Nunca fui embora," ela começou, mas Harry a interrompeu.

"Não importa," disse ele categoricamente. "Você está aqui e a porta está aberta. Isso é tudo que importa. Temos que sair daqui, e rapidamente, antes que Lúcio volte." Ele se virou para olhar para Draco, com as mãos ainda sobre os ombros de Gina. "Você pode nos tirar da Mansão?"

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram, como luas crescentes de prata. "Eu poderia muito bem tentar," disse ele.

Harry abaixou as mãos. Mais tarde, Gina iria encontrar duas marcas de mãos sangrentas em sua capa, uma em cada ombro. Muito levemente, ele tocou seu rosto com as costas da mão: era um gesto que Ron poderia ter feito, ou Carlinhos, assegurando-se de que ela estava bem. Pela primeira vez, ela viu que havia uma terrível tristeza em seus olhos que ia além da ansiedade normal de sua situação. "Malfoy," disse ele, sem olhar para Draco. "Você irá nos levar."

Draco não disse nada – embora se ele havia ou não respondido silenciosamente a Harry, ela não sabia e não queria arriscar um palpite – mas ele passou por Ginny como uma sombra, silenciosa e ágil. Ela o seguiu, e Harry ia logo trás.

Voltar às estreitas escadas que conduziam à Mansão parecia errado – como entrar em uma prisão. Gina deu um pequeno suspiro quando Harry fechou a porta da Torre atrás deles e as estrelas desapareceram, agora eles estavam em um espaço escuro e confinado à luz de tochas. Ela seguiu a sombra reta e delgada de Draco quando ele desceu as escadas. Ele virou bruscamente à direita e abaixou-se em um corredor,empurrando uma tapeçaria de lado e revelando uma porta atrás dela.

"Escada secreta," disse ele calmamente, e colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta. Ela abriu sem problemas sob seu toque. Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio e segurou a porta aberta para que Gina e Harry pudessem passar.

Esta segunda escada era ainda mais estreita, e não havia nenhuma tocha. Um tênue brilho fosforescente vinha das paredes. Havia um cheiro úmido, como se estivessem em pé no fundo do mar.

"Eu tenho minha varinha," Gina disse calmamente: "Eu poderia usar _Lumos_..."

"Não." Draco pegou a mão dela. Algo duro bateu contra seus dedos, ela olhou para baixo e viu uma algema clara de adamantina em seu pulso. "Sem mágica aqui."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Harry abriu o caminho, virando-se lateralmente para contornar a primeira curva estreita da escada em espiral. Gina se virou e olhou para Draco, que parecia distante e distraído. Não triste da maneira que estava Harry, mas de uma forma mais controlada. Estava mais magro estes dias e isso tinha lhe dado um ar mais durão: havia algo metálico sobre sua beleza agora, como se o potencial para a crueldade não tivesse evoluído para mais perto da superfície. "Diga-me que você está bem," disse ela, com uma voz muito suave.

"Eu estou bem," disse ele. Sua voz era fria e sem afeto.

"Eu me lembro de já ter resgatado você de uma torre uma vez," disse ela, tão leve quanto pode, esperando fazê-lo sorrir.

Os olhos semicerrados abriram por um momento, e ele olhou diretamente para ela. "E eu me lembro de lhe dizer uma vez que eu não queria ser salvo," disse ele. "Especialmente não por você."

"Você dois vem?" Harry sussurrou em um canto. Sem olhar para trás e para Gina, Draco virou-se e foi atrás dele. Guardando para si uma resposta furiosa, Gina o seguiu. Meio cega pela escuridão e pelas lágrimas, ela tropeçou depois de espremer-se através de um estreito e chegar ao topo das escadas. Uma mão agarrou seu ombro e ela endireitou-se. Era Draco.

"Fique firme," ele disse.

Ela puxou o braço para longe com raiva. "Não me toque," ela retrucou.

Harry, esperando no patamar abaixo, parecia cansado. "Eu não vou perguntar," disse ele.

"Melhor não," disse Draco. Parecia a Gina que por trás de sua expressão fechada, uma diversão leve e sombria tinha despertado.

"Você não vai rir de mim," disse ela, indignada.

"Eu não sonharia com isso," respondeu Draco, e tomou a escada dois de uma vez, caindo levemente ao lado de Harry.

"Seu bastardo ingrato," Gina murmurou baixinho, e desceu as escadas com cuidado. Os meninos, esperando por ela no patamar, já estavam no final de uma discussão quando ela chegou até eles.

"Para onde esta passagem vai?" Harry estava perguntando.

"Sob o fosso," disse Draco. "Ele permite que nós entremos no jardim de rosas. Deveria permitir, de qualquer maneira."

"Tudo bem, assumindo que possamos chegar ao lado de fora," Harry perguntou: "E depois? Se caminharmos para o Parque Malfoy, para onde podemos ir de lá? Tendo em mente que é noite, frio, e só Gina pode fazer mágica."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Nós não podemos ir a qualquer lugar de lá," disse ele. "Nós estamos no meio do nada, e o Parque não é seguro. Um oficial de justiça e o Prefeito estão no comando lá, e ambos são um fiasco, até onde nós estamos preocupados. Eles estão bolso de meu pai. Todos na cidade estão."

"Onde estão suas vassouras?" Gina perguntou, um pouco de mau humor.

"Na escola," disse Harry, empurrando seu cabelo escuro e emaranhado para longe de seus olhos. "Mas deve haver uma abundância de vassouras aqui na Mansão..."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "As vassouras de meu pai não," disse ele. "Não seria uma boa ideia levá-las. Os artefatos valiosos aqui tendem a ser encantados. Confie em mim."

Harry mordeu o lábio. "Podemos levar uma das carruagens, então?"

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Não, eles são igualmente propriedade do meu pai e..." Sua cabeça se levantou, seus olhos cinzentos iluminados. "Eu sei."

Harry olhou para ele com surpresa. "O que?"

"Eu sou o único que se lembra de que existem dois cabos de vassoura perfeitamente bons presos em uma árvore de fora do Cold Christmas Inn?"

Essa informação pareceu pegar a guarda de Harry de surpresa, e um sorriso escapou. "Inferno," disse ele. "Boa ideia."

Draco sorriu modestamente. "Eu sou um gênio, basicamente," ele admitiu.

A expressão alegre de Harry vacilou em uma carranca. "Mas eles não estão calibradas," ressaltou.

Isso não intimidou Draco. "Quanto a isso," disse ele, e tirou algo do bolso. Ele acenou triunfalmente na frente de Gina e Harry. "Finalmente, um pedaço de boa sorte," ele cantou.

Gina olhou para Harry. "Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo?" perguntou ela.

"Você quer dizer que um avião de papel?" respondeu ele.

"Sim," ela disse.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Não há necessidade de falar sobre mim como se eu não estivesse aqui," disse Draco, parecendo ferido.

"Sim, há, se você está pensando em todos nós entrando neste avião de papel e voando de volta a Hogwarts. Há uma grande dose de razão sobre falar sobre você como se você não estivesse aqui," disse Harry.

Draco jogou o avião de papel para ele. Ele bateu na testa de Harry. "Isto são as instruções de calibração, babaca," disse Draco. "Sirius me deu esta manhã."

Harry pegou o avião e guardou-o no bolso da capa. "Bem, agora que você me diz," disse ele, e sorriu de verdade Draco – era quase um sorriso verdadeiro e coração de Gina levantou um pouco.

"Além disso, eu sei perfeitamente que você não pode voar um avião sem whatchamacallit, " disse Draco. "Baterias."

**(*NT: whatchamacallit é um doce da Hershey's de 1978.)**

"É isso mesmo, eu esqueci," disse Harry. "Você é um gênio, basicamente."

Draco fez uma careta. "Bem, pelo menos eu não sou um –"

"Aham," Gina interrompido. "Não deveríamos estar em algum tipo de pressa aqui?"

Ambos os garotos assumiram expressões idênticas de culpa. "Certo," disse Harry. "Draco – você nos leva de novo."

Draco assentiu. Gina recuou um pouco quando eles começaram a descer as escadas mais uma vez, olhando os dois a sua frente. No embotamento da fraca luz fosforescente eram apenas sombras, nem escuras nem claras: era quase impossível dizer quem era quem.

* * *

"Sirius, se você não comer alguma coisa, eu vou jogar o restante do espaguete da panela sobre a sua cabeça."

Sirius olhou para cima e deu um leve sorriso para Lupin. "Desculpe. Minha mente estava vagando de novo." Ele deu de ombros diante do olhar preocupado do amigo sobre o seu rosto. Eles estavam um diante do outro na mesa áspera em formato de prancha na cozinha de Lupin: a pequena casa era onde ficava quando não estava ensinando em Hogwarts. Era, assim como Lupin, simples, elegante e ligeiramente cinza ao redor das bordas. Ela precisava de uma nova camada de tinta. Alguém poderia dizer o mesmo sobre Lupin também.

Eles aparataram de volta para a casa depois de sua visita ao Ministério, a fim de pegar um pouco da poção de wolfsbane para Lupin (a lua seria cheia em cinco dias curtos) e para recuperar alguns de seus outros pertences: livros antigos e documentos de seus dias mais ativos como espiões. Lupin parecia ter sentido, sem a necessidade de ser informado, que Sirius não queria voltar para a Toca e enfrentar a ansiedade dos Weasley. Desse modo, relembrando em voz alta o Conto da Carochinha sobre aparatar com o estômago vazio, ele empurrou Sirius em uma cadeira da cozinha e começou a inventar uma ceia surpreendentemente satisfatória de macarrão e café preto para ambos. O café estava forte e amargo, e o espaguete tinha gosto de estragão: Sirius sentia-se muito culpado por não ser capaz de ingerir muito de ambos.

"Ainda pensando sobre o que você estava pensando antes?" Lupin perguntou, pegando uma fatia do pão sobre a mesa.

Sirius, que tinha feito várias pilhas com a sua metade das fatias de pão, assentiu. "Estou com medo. Eu continuo vendo o rosto de Draco enquanto eu estava gritando com os dois do lado de fora do hotel. Harry estava bêbado demais para ficar chateado, eu acho, mas só Deus sabe como ele se sentiu no dia seguinte. E quem eu estava enganando? Como se eu nunca tivesse roubado uma vassoura na minha vida."

Lupin riu. "Isso pode ser verdade, mas isso não vai afetar a forma como você se sente quando os vê em perigo, ou o que você acha que é o perigo. Você é o pai deles... depois de tudo."

"Eu me pergunto se sou," disse Sirius pensativo. "Às vezes eu sinto que sou mais um amigo de ambos do que um pai. Um amigo que se preocupa muito com eles, mas ainda assim um amigo. Estou com medo de alguma forma parecer estar tentando tomar o lugar de Tiago com Harry e, quanto a Draco, ele odeia tanto o pai dele..."

"Odiá-lo?" Lupin sacudiu a cabeça. "Ele não o odeia."

Sirius olhou para o amigo com surpresa. "É claro que ele odeia."

"Não." A luz da vela deixava os olhos de Lupin queimados de ouro; olhos de lobo. "Você não vê."

"Ver o quê?"

Lupin suspirou. "Você não tem pais, Sirius, não realmente. Não pais com quem você tenha crescido. E você não conhecia Draco quando ele era mais jovem. _Meu pai diz que isso... meu pai faz isso_. Cada palavra dita era sobre Lúcio. Ele se definia através de seu pai. Lúcio costumava ser o que ele queria ser; agora ele é o que Draco está com medo que ele já seja, mas isso não significa que ele ainda não seja seu pai..."

"Ele é grato a Lúcio, você quer dizer? Porque sem ele, não existiria?"

"Não. Não é isso." A voz de Lupin foi enfática. "Eu me lembro quando nós estudamos a a seção avançada de DCAT sobre vampiros. Como eles estabeleciam ligações com outros vampiros, como eles passavam adiante suas características, como formavam clãs unidos. Falei sobre o clã de vampiros que eu encontrei nas velhas minas da Romênia e como o vampiro chefe correu até mim mesmo com a luz do sol – sacrificou-se para que seus filhotes pudessem fugir. Todo mundo estava fascinado pela história, mas quando eu olhei para Draco... Eu podia ver o que ele estava pensando. _Até demônios amam seus filhos. Como meu pai pode me odiar tanto_?"

Sirius olhou fixamente para o seu prato. Ele nunca tinha, à sua recordação, visto os rostos de seus próprios pais. Mas ele se lembrou – ele se lembrou dos pais de Tiago, que disseram a ele que era maravilhoso, brilhante, talentoso e amado, e assim ele tinha sido. E os pais de Pedro, que lhe disseram que ele era um covarde, e assim ele tinha sido. E os pais de Lupin, que haviam lhe dito que ele era um monstro, cuja única responsabilidade na vida era ter certeza de que ele nunca infectasse os outros com sua própria monstruosidade, e levaram anos e anos de trabalho para convencer Remo, mesmo em menor forma, que isso não era verdade.

"Todos os pais têm um poder sobre os seus filhos," disse Lupin calmamente. "E, no final, todas as crianças acreditam que eles são o que seus pais lhes disseram que são."

Sirius olhou para o amigo. "Eu estive todos esses anos em Azkaban por assassinato, mas nunca matei ninguém. Mas se eu colocar minhas mãos em Lúcio Malfoy, eu vou matá-lo. Se eu tiver que voltar para Azkaban, eu vou matá-lo."

"Não, você não vai," disse Lupin com naturalidade. "Porque eu vou fazer isso por você."

* * *

Draco tinha razão: a passagem se abria para o jardim de rosas. No momento em que chegaram ao fim de tudo, Gina estava quase desmaiando: estava tão estreito e fechado na passagem por baixo do fosso que sua claustrofobia adormecida despertou. Ela teve de encostar-se nas paredes de pedra enquanto Draco lutava contra o pesado alçapão acima deles; finalmente abriu-se e ar limpo da noite aberta inundou a passagem.

Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio. Draco olhou para ela. "Ansiosa para sair?" comentou.

Gina não disse nada. Foi Harry quem falou, "Deixe-me ir primeiro," disse ele.

Ele foi, escalando a parede áspera através do alçapão aberto, tão ágil como um lagarto. Suas botas balançavam na altura dos olhos de Gina quando ele se levantou, ela podia ver os laços quebrados e as solas pesadas e enlameadas. Em seguida, elas se foram, substituídas pela mão de Harry quando este a estendeu para ela.

"Vamos lá," disse ele. "Eu vou te puxar para cima."

Gina olhou para a mão dele – ele tinha as mãos como as de Draco, esbeltas e articuladamente feitas, com a mesma cicatriz branca ao longo de uma palma – e segurando-se nela, ela deixou Harry puxá-la, estremecendo-se com a dor que devia estar causando às mãos cortadas. Em um momento, ela estava deitada ao lado dele na neve e ele estava ajudando Draco a subir. Draco caiu de joelhos, as mãos ao lado dela e, em seguida, virou-se para bater a porta do alçapão atrás deles.

"Vamos," disse ele, com naturalidade, e ficou de pé. "Nós temos que sair das terras."

Harry olhou para ele e, em seguida, disse algo que Gina achou peculiar, "Você pode correr se for preciso?"

Draco não disse nada de volta, o rosto fechado, e balançou a cabeça em silêncio. Gina olhou de um para o outro – o rosto branco de Harry, o determinado de Draco – e decidiu não perguntar. Ela se perguntou o que Lúcio havia feito a eles na torre: eles pareciam fisicamente ilesos, com exceção dos cortes superficiais nas mãos de Harry. Mas há formas e mais formas de ferir uma pessoa.

"Vamos lá," disse Draco, e fez um gesto para que o seguissem.

Eles surgiram em um ponto a cerca de cem metros da casa: ela apareceu atrás deles como o baluarte de um enorme navio. Todas as janelas dos andares mais baixos estavam escurecidas, Gina ia vendo conforme eles se distanciavam: tochas amarelo-acastanhadas queimando nos andares superiores como uma linha de chamas ao longo do cume de uma montanha distante.

A lua tinha ido para trás das nuvens, e a única iluminação era composta pela luz das estrelas. Isso dava uma penumbra fantasmagórica à beleza congelada dos jardins. Eles se estendiam em todas as direções: longas fileiras de árvores brancas como ossos ordenadamente banhados pelo luar. Linhas delgadas de elo teciam-se entre os ramos. O gelo se empilhava sob a neve em toda parte como montes de açúcar pressionados sob o vidro: os pés de Gina trituravam ruidosamente enquanto ela caminhava, fazendo-a estremecer.

"Não parece tão frio," ela sussurrou, recolhendo sua capa ao redor dela e olhando em volta, "mas há tanto gelo..."

"Meu pai está brincando," disse Draco em breve. Então ele parou – Harry parou ao lado dele, e então Gina parou também.

Eles estavam de pé na frente de um mausoléu construído em mármore preto, que era mais alto do que qualquer mausoléu que Gina havia visto. E o mármore era tão preto que parecia menos com uma estrutura feita pelo homem do que com um buraco feito no centro da noite. Na porta havia o brasão que ela sempre se lembrava: a espada cruzada com uma varinha sob o nome MALFOY. Além de algumas letras menores: _Arte perire sua_.

"O túmulo de meu pai," disse Draco, com uma risada longe de ser divertida. "Isso foi o que ele pediu em seu testamento... essa coisa enormemente feia. Embora a inscrição em latim tenha sido ideia da minha mãe."

"O que significa isso?" Ginny perguntou, olhando para ele preocupada – a distância tinha voltado em sua expressão novamente.

"'Perecer por sua própria criação," Draco disse categoricamente. "O que, suponho eu, ela achava que ele tinha feito. Não temos tal sorte, no entanto."

Sem ideia do que dizer diante disso, Gina olhou para Harry. Ele estava de pé, os pés com botas a certa distância, olhando para Draco – e ela viu um flash de olhar em seu rosto que ela não poderia ter descrito. Parecia uma espécie de preocupação, um medo terrível, um dor que quase podia machucá-la só de olhar. Finalmente, ele estendeu a mão e tocou Draco no ombro.

"É melhor a gente ir," disse ele.

Se Draco disse algo de volta, foi silenciosamente. Um momento depois, eles estavam se movendo novamente, contornando amplamente o mausoléu. Eles cortaram ao longo da encosta de uma colina baixa, e deram a volta para ver os muros que cercavam a Mansão. Altos, de pedras invioláveis, com um padrão de "M" entrelaçados ao longo do topo. Mais abaixo, havia uma lacuna na parede onde o portão de ferro forjado era enorme, inteiramente coberto de gelo. Gina viu Draco endireitar os ombros.

"Quase lá," disse ele.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, o único som era o crepitar do gelo estalando sob os seus pés enquanto caminhavam. Harry estava na frente agora, e Gina o observava secretamente através de seu cabelo. O olhar em seu rosto no mausoléu tinha a assustado. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, mas não o suficiente para deixar a tensão de lado – seus ombros estavam rígidos e suas mãos se abriam e fechavam em seus lados.

Ele parou no portão e olhou para Draco. O portão pairava sobre eles com suas serpentes entrelaçadas, lançando sombras negras contra a neve. O parafuso de bronze que o mantinha fechado era tão grosso quanto um dos braços de Harry.

Draco deu um passo adiante. "Deixe-me fazer isso," disse ele. "É melhor se eu tocar as coisas por aqui," e ele estendeu a mão e retirou o parafuso. O portão se abriu sem nenhum som e passaram por ele: Harry primeiro, depois Gina e finalmente Draco. Ele fechou a porta atrás deles e Gina ouviu o som do parafuso se fechando do outro lado.

Draco soltou um suspiro de alívio. "Agora –" ele começou.

Ele nunca terminou a frase. Uma voz sobrenatural de repente partiu-se na noite: soou como milhares de pixies irritados gritando tudo de uma vez – e estava vindo diretamente do bolso das vestes de Gina.

"Eu pertenço à Mansão Malfoy!" a voz anunciou em um lamento, aumentando de tom e volume a cada palavra. "_Eu pertenço à Mansão Malfoy! EU PERTENÇO À MANSÃO MALFOY_!"

Draco colocou as mãos sobre os ouvidos e gritou algo furiosamente para ela. Quase desmaiando com choque, Gina cavou em seu bolso – que estava dançando e vibrando contra sua perna como se tivesse um gato vivo nele – e tirou o segundo livro que ela tinha pegado na biblioteca, o que ela tinha usado para esconder o diário dentro. Livre dos limites de suas vestes, ele gritava ainda mais alto: "EU PERTENÇO A MANSÃO MALFOY! LEVE-ME DE VOLTA PARA A MANSÃO!"

Não sabendo mais o que fazer, ela jogou o livro para Draco. Branco com o choque, ele o apanhou e o jogou no chão, trazendo sua bota para baixo com ele novamente e novamente até que a lombada do livro dividiu-se ao meio e a voz interrompeu-se abruptamente, deixando as orelhas de Gina ainda vibrando no silêncio repentino.

Por um momento, Draco ficou ofegante olhando para o livro, seus ombros magros arfando sob o seu manto, como se tivesse saído de um _Full Tilt_. Então ele se abaixou e pegou o livro, olhando para a capa.

"Eu não acho," ele disse, sem rodeios, "que você vá querer nos dizer por que você decidiu roubar uma cópia de algo chamado _Liber-Damnatis_ do escritório de meu pai?"

"Eu – eu sinto muito," disse Gina em um sussurro. "Eu não sabia que era importante o suficiente para estar encantado –"

"Bem, aparentemente ele é." Draco empurrou o livro para ela, de repente, ela o pegou, apavorado com sua expressão – estava determinada, branca e furiosa. Sua pele parecia estar pressionando-se contra os ossos de seu rosto. "Tome," ele assobiou. "Você inacreditável, sua idiota tagarela – você roubou, então leve-o, se você o queria tanto –"

"Ela não sabia." A voz fria de Harry interrompeu o discurso de Draco.

"Eu não queria isso," Gina sussurrou. "Eu só peguei para – para ter algo para carregar – no caso de precisar de uma, uma arma – e eu esqueci que o tinha comigo. Desculpe..."

"Está tudo bem, Gin." Harry parecia intensamente desconfortável. "Você nos salvou – não é necessário –"

"E como ela conseguiu isso, exatamente?" Draco disse em voz alta. Seus olhos se estreitaram, sua boca macia estava torcida em uma linha dura. "Ein, Gina? Como você conseguiu ficar para trás na Mansão quando todo mundo foi arremessado para fora? Você nunca nos disse isso."

Gina segurou seu queixo. "Você está me acusando de algo?"

"Malfoy," Harry disse rispidamente: "Você não acha que devemos..." Harry se interrompeu então, um olhar perplexo no rosto. "O que foi isso?"

Gina fez uma pausa e escutou. No início, ela não ouviu nada a não ser o suave farfalhar de galhos sem folhas. Ela estava prestes a dizer isso, quando um som tão fraco que ela poderia ter confundido com o suspiro do vento chamou sua atenção: um choro baixo ululante, subindo gradualmente de tom. Não era um ruído humano, era o som de um cão latindo. Mal ela havia pensado nisso, e o som foi acompanhado por outros uivos semelhantes: não um cão, mas um monte deles... ou seria uma matilha de lobos?

Ela virou-se rapidamente e olhou para Harry e Draco. Harry parecia confuso, mas Draco não: ele parecia apenas horrorizado e tão pálido que a fina cicatriz no alto de sua suave maçã do rosto parecia um fio lívido de prata.

"Oh, Deus," disse ele. "Eles soltaram os cães do inferno."

* * *

_No sonho, ela estava à beira-mar. Era um sonho curioso, porque ela sabia que estava sonhando, e ao mesmo tempo parecia mais real do que qualquer outro sonho que ela já tivesse tido._

_Hermione havia ido para a praia vezes suficientes para saber que ela não estava em uma praia qualquer que realmente existia. A areia era muito branca e fina, o mar muito azul e imóvel. Não havia nuvens e o sol estava alto no céu, ainda que a vista parecesse sombreada com um crepúsculo peculiar. Ela estremeceu enquanto caminhava ao longo do perímetro da água na direção das duas figuras que ela podia ver à distância._

_Quando ela se aproximou deles, eles tornaram-se subitamente nítidos, como se ela estivesse usando o foco de uma lente de câmera. Um deles era uma criança pequena de cabelos escuros, sentada entre as ruínas de um castelo de areia, metade construído. O outro era um menino mais velho, loiro, ajoelhado ao lado dele e observando-o atentamente. Quando ela se aproximou, eles levantaram a cabeça e olharam para ela. Ela percebeu, sem qualquer sentimento de surpresa, que ela conhecia os dois._

_O rosto da criança era magro e mal-assombrado, seus olhos eram de um verde penetrantemente vivos. A cicatriz que cortava na testa era de um escarlate lívido. Ele não poderia ter mais de oito anos de idade e em suas pequenas mãos ele segurava um balde de plástico vermelho. Em torno da borda do balde havia um número de símbolos peculiares que pareciam ter sido riscados no plástico com uma faca._

_Harry, ela pensou. Oh, Harry. _

_O menino mais velho olhou para ela uma vez e depois para longe. Ele parecia ter a idade que ele realmente tinha: se o Draco de seu sonho tinha alguma diferença do Draco da vida real, era simplesmente que seu rosto estava mais transparentemente legível, como o de Harry. Ele usava pijamas, e os seus braços estavam cruzados na frente dele como se ele estivesse com frio._

_O menino que era Harry falou primeiro. "Você veio para me ajudar?" ele perguntou, erguendo o pequeno rosto para ela. "Minha mãe construiu um castelo para mim, mas eu o derrubei. Você vai me ajudar a construí-lo de volta?"_

_Ela olhou para a praia, depois de volta para Harry. "Mesmo se nós o construíssemos, a maré irá levá-lo embora," disse ela._

_"Não." O tom de Harry era positivo. "As marés aqui correm para trás. Tudo o que corre de trás para frente."_

_Ela olhou para o garoto loiro que era Draco, mas não era. "Ele está dizendo a verdade?" perguntou ela._

_Ele franziu a testa com a pergunta. "Você não acredita nele?" disse. "Amor é fé, é o que eu sempre pensei."_

_"Então talvez você devesse ajudá-lo," disse ela._

_Ele descruzou os braços lentamente e os estendeu para ela, as palmas para cima: ela viu que em seus pulsos tinham duas incisões irregulares abertas, profundas e vazias. "Eu dei tudo o que eu tinha," disse ele. "Eu não tenho mais nada."_

_Ela não conseguia parar de olhar para os cortes: ela achou que eles deviam ir até os ossos, e ainda assim estavam limpos e sem derramar sangue. "Não dói?"_

_"Tudo dói," disse Harry, e inclinou a caçamba na direção dela. Um líquido prateado foi derramado e manchou a areia diante de seus pés. E então ela percebeu o que era: sangue. Derramava-se mais e mais, e ela se afastou da poça. Certamente um recipiente tão pequeno não conseguiria segurar muito mais sangue. Certamente nenhuma pessoa poderia segurar tanto sangue. Mas continuava a se espalhar, movendo-se em direção a ela em uma onda lenta. E o garoto de olhos cinzentos com os pulsos cortados a observava, impassível e imóvel, enquanto ela se afastava e recuava e –_

_Ela tropeçou e caiu, caindo para trás. Ela estava acordada antes mesmo que ela atingisse o chão._

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos. Algo estava sacudindo-se insistentemente contra o seu rosto na escuridão. Ela sentou-se, afastando-o para longe: então percebi que era uma das asas de Pichitinho. Ele estava pairando acima dela, segurando uma carta em uma de suas pequenas garras.

Ela sentou-se e estendeu a mão para ele, "Obrigado, Pichi." Era um simples pedaço de pergaminho enrolado, amarrado com um pedaço de barbante. Ela o segurou por um momento antes de abrir, deixando a estranheza de seu sonho desaparecer. Parecia tão real: a praia, a areia e o sangue. Sua curiosidade intelectual tinha sido despertada pelos símbolos estranhos ao redor da borda do balde vermelho de Harry. Eram os mesmos símbolos que estavam ao redor das bordas de sua fita rúnica na realidade? Ela teria que verificar seus cadernos. Se fossem, ela ficaria impressionada com os poderes de recordação de seu próprio subconsciente.

Pichi tinha se acomodado em seu ombro direito. Ela suspeitava que ele sentisse falta de Ron, e o deixou permanecer lá enquanto ela abria a carta. Era extremamente curto.

_Hermione,_

_Preciso falar com você. Estou esperando por você lá embaixo, na porta da frente. Eu mandei a pequena coruja para que você não se assustasse. Eu não posso deixar ninguém me ver. Por favor, desça. É sobre Draco._

Ela olhou para a assinatura por vários e longos momentos de descrença. Talvez isso fosse algum tipo de piada? Como ela poderia pensar...? Hermione pulou para trás com uma exclamação quando a carta em sua mão desintegrou-se em cinzas. _Droga de sonserinos paranóicos_, pensou furiosamente, e passou as pernas sobre a borda da cama.

Ela tinha ido dormir em suas próprias calças de pijama e uma camiseta souvenir do jogo Chudley Cannons/Harpias de Holyhead de 1996 que pertencia a Harry. Ela tirou um vestido florido de Gina do armário, vestiu-o, e desceu as escadas. A indignação deu asas aos seus pés, e dentro de segundos ela estava de pé na entrada, puxando as trancas da parte de trás da porta da frente e abrindo-a.

A figura esbelta nos degraus da frente pulou e se virou. Ela estava enrolada em uma capa verde grossa com um capuz com borda de ouro: só um pouco de seu queixo pontudo era visível. Sua respiração saiu em nuvens brancas de ar congelado.

"Então," disse Hermione friamente. "Você queria falar comigo sobre algo? Fale."

O capuz tremeu por um momento, e então ele foi empurrado decisivamente e uma cascata de cachos vermelho-ouro caiu para fora. Os olhos verdes encaravam Hermione com um apelo mudo, ressentido.

"Deixe-me entrar," disse Blaise. "Podemos conversar lá dentro."

* * *

Mais tarde, Draco se lembraria de sua louca corrida dos portões da Mansão à beira do Parque Malfoy como um pesadelo de sombras loucamente inclinadas. O gelo tinha endurecido sobre a estrada, tornando-a suave como vidro e muita traiçoeira: ele nunca tinha sido tão grato por suas botas de sola de dragão. Gina parecia ter mais problemas: duas vezes ele a pegou quando ela escorregou; duas vezes ela endireitou-se rapidamente e continuou a correr. Harry, é claro, sendo Harry, não estava tendo nenhum problema: ele foi feito para correr, leve, magro e resistente. Ele corria como a neve caía, como se ele voasse: como se este fosse seu único propósito.

Ao pé de uma pequena colina na estrada bifurcada; eles foram para a esquerda, para o que deveria ter sido as luzes do Parque. A cidade estava às escuras: os habitantes estavam tão fechados quanto um navio em uma tempestade. Tudo estava trancada. Eles correram para o Cold Christmas Inn, o som de latido crescendo mais e mais por trás deles.

Draco conhecia os cães do inferno da Mansão Malfoy bem o suficiente, desde a sua infância. O dobro do tamanho de cães normais, com longas garras e os olhos sem pupilas do tamanho de laranjas, tinham-lhe dado pesadelos por anos. Divertia seu pai comprar monstros raros e treinar cães do inferno para caçar pelo terreno; Draco tinha visto os cães derrubarem um grifo inteiro e destruí-lo com os seus dentes e garras.

Os cães do inferno também eram rápidos. Muito rápidos. Draco sabia que os três tinham uma vantagem de quase todo o comprimento dos jardins, ele também sabia que não seria o suficiente. No momento em que chegaram à clareira onde as vassouras estavam, o som do latido atrás deles estava tão alto que soava como o crepitar de uma fogueira.

Harry chegou na clareira primeiro, depois Gina, e Draco por último. A clareira estava como Draco se lembrava: o Inn na colina ao longe, as vassouras presas na parte de cima da árvore, a inclinação íngreme que levava ao rio coberto de gelo.

Harry parou sob a árvore e girou, sua capa vermelha voando. "Gina – pegue a sua varinha – rapidamente –"

Gina atrapalhou-se com a varinha, mas o terror fez seus dedos desajeitados a deixarem cair. Ferida, ela inclinou-se para recuperá-la, pegou-a e, tremendo, apontou a mão para os aguaceiros, localizados no tronco da árvore, como se suas mãos tivessem ficado presos ali. "_Acci–_" ela começou e ofegou, um gemido estrangulado escapou de sua garganta. Draco se virou para olhar: vindo através da escuridão entre as árvores estavam pelo menos sete formas amplas e malfeitoras, ornamentadas com olhos ferozes em formato de jóias.

Ao lado de Draco, Harry praguejou, uma única vez e ferozmente. Um momento depois, Draco sentiu algo agarrar seu braço: era Harry, seu aperto tão duro como ferro. _/Sinto muito/_ ele disse na cabeça de Draco, e depois agarrou o outro braço de Draco e o empurrou duramente, na direção de Gina. Apanhado completamente desprevenido, Draco cambaleou; Gina agarrou-se a ele, e os dois caíram precipitadamente para baixo da inclinação íngreme que levava ao rio, rolando mais e mais na neve.

De uma distância poderia parecia uma suave rolagem para baixo de um monte coberto de neve, mas não era: havia uma grande quantidade de gelo, que se projetavam de galhos quebrados que rasgavam a eles. Draco ouviu um rasgo de tecido, e uma dor aguda subiu por seu braço. Eles trombaram em uma pedra com força suficiente para separá-los. Draco ouviu Gina gritar, então rolou e parou, tossindo e cuspindo neve. Quando a tosse diminuiu o suficiente para que ele pudesse respirar, ele esfregou o rosto molhado na manga e ela ficou prateada: não com neve também. Sangue. Ele estava tossindo sangue.

Mas não havia tempo para pensar sobre isso. Ele lutou para ajoelhar-se, empurrando seu cabelo para longe de seus olhos. Ao lado dele, Gina já tinha se livrado da neve e parecia estar tentando se esforçar para ficar de pé. Ele olhou para cima, mas não podia ver nada, exceto a inclinação acima deles, marcada com um caminho irregular por onde tinham caído.

Ele agarrou-a pelos ombros e sacudiu-a com força. Mais tarde, isso daria lugar a hematomas, marcados em sua pele onde seus dedos a haviam pressionado. "Não se mova," ele sussurrou para ela. Eles estavam ajoelhados centímetros de distância, podiam se ver em suas pupilas dilatadas. "Você me entende? – Fique aqui em baixo e não se mova."

Ela acenou para ele com olhos arregalados e assustados. "Harry está –"

Ele não respondeu, apenas soltou-a e se levantou. Em seguida, ele fugiu.

Não foi fácil chegar até o lado da colina: a neve estava tão densamente coberta de gelo que quando ele tropeçou e suas mãos encostaram no solo, o gelo rachou e cortou-o como vidro. Além disso, ele estava fraco – sua respiração era curta e havia sangue em seus ouvidos, ensurdecendo-o. Ele não podia nem ouvir os cães do inferno, que o deixaria em pânico mais do que qualquer ruído o teria deixado. Droga de Harry que o havia derrubado do morro; arrogância estúpida de herói. Ele contava com o fato de que se algo tivesse acontecido com Harry, ele saberia. Talvez Harry tivesse conseguido pegar um dos cabos de vassoura, de alguma forma. Ou talvez ele tivesse corrido para o Inn, talvez alguém tivesse aberto a porta para ele, ao ouvir o latido furioso...

Finalmente Draco alcançou o topo do morro e chegou a clareira. Ele correu alguns passos para frente – depois parou. E olhou.

Harry estava onde ele estado, no mesmo local, no centro da clareira. Em sua capa vermelha, ele estava tão claramente destacado contra a neve branca quanto um respingo de sangue em uma pintura. Ele estava muito quieto, de pé, com as mãos em seus lados. Os perturbados ramos de árvore tinham derramado neve em cima dele, pontilhando seu cabelo preto com flocos brancos, cobrindo seus ombros. Ele poderia ter estado ali parado por horas; com a expressão em seu rosto, ele poderia ter estado admirando a vista.

Ao redor dele em um semicírculo, inclinando-se de cócoras, estavam os cães do inferno, suas patas afundadas na neve. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Harry: catorze órbitas vermelhas-ouro sem piscar, faíscas de fogo na escuridão. Suas bocas estavam abertas, pingando saliva preta e um som baixo rosnava de suas gargantas. Eles olhavam para Harry, e Harry olhava de volta. Sua expressão estava determinada. Ele não parecia assustado.

O gosto asfixiado de sangue encheu a boca de Draco novamente e ele se perguntou por um momento se iria ficar doente. /_Harry ...?/_

Harry não se moveu ou virou para olhar para ele, ele ainda estava olhando para os cães, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto de sua boca. Ele ergueu a mão direita, com a palma para cima, e quando sua capa caiu, Draco viu que em seu cinto, a fita rúnica ardia tão brilhantemente como um leito de carvões em brasa. "Vá," disse Harry às sete ferozes criaturas parecidas com lobos, que rosnaram e deram patadas no chão. "Saiam daqui!"

E eles se foram.

Enquanto Draco ficou na beira do declive, tremendo de frio e de sua reação, as sete criaturas de pesadelo deram as costas e caminharam com dificuldade para fora da clareira. Eles pareciam indignados, como viúvas que tinham sido convidadas para um chá apenas para descobrir que não havia biscoitos sobrando. Eles foram embora em uma linha ordenada, um após o outro, e só quando o último desapareceu entre as árvores que Harry lentamente abaixou sua mão e virou-se para olhar para Draco.

Ele estava um pouco pálido, mas composto. Manchas brilhantes coloriam suas maçãs do rosto, como se estivesse com febre. "Me desculpe, eu empurrei você," ele disse suavemente. "Eu esperava que, se eles achassem que eu era o único..."

"O que você fez?" Draco sussurrou. "Eu nunca vi eles obedecerem a ninguém – nem mesmo ao meu pai. E sua capa – Eles odeiam vermelho – meu pai costumava pagar alguém para se vestir nas cores da Grifinória e torturá-los através das grades de suas jaulas –"

"Seu _pai_," disse Harry em desgosto. "Por que você incomoda mesmo em chamá-lo assim?"

"O que você fez?" Draco disse novamente, vertiginosamente, ouvindo sua própria voz soando muito baixa no ar de inverno. Ele descobriu que ele estava segurando seu braço esquerdo com a mão direita, o corte ao longo de seu antebraço deveria ter aberto novamente durante sua queda para baixo da inclinação. "O que você –"

O mundo inclinou-se para frente e ele cambaleou, Harry chegou para pegá-lo, mas Draco torceu a mão de Harry para longe e se endireitou, apoiando-se em um galho de árvore nas proximidades.

"Não me toque," disse ele.

Harry olhou horrorizado. "Não fique com raiva, eu –"

"Não é isso. Estou sangrando, e suas mãos estão todas cortadas." Draco segurou seu braço esquerdo, o punho de sua camisa estava ensopada com o sangue prateado. "Eu não sei se é seguro me tocar ou não." Ele encostou-se no tronco da árvore, o esgotamento infiltrando-se em suas veias como o seu próprio veneno, e deixando seus olhos fecharem-se. "Você deveria ter deixado os cães do inferno me comerem – provavelmente eles teriam morrido engasgados com o veneno antes mesmo de cercarem você."

"Olhe para mim." A voz de Harry estava calma. "Você não vai morrer."

Draco estava tão cansado que mesmo abrir seus olhos pareciam ser um grande esforço, mas ele o fez. "Você vai contar para todo mundo, não vai," disse ele. "Sirius, e Dumbledore e do resto."

Harry acenou com a cabeça. "Sim," disse ele. "Isso é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. E eles vão saber como ajudá-lo. O que fazer."

"E se eles não souberem?" Draco perguntou. "E se eles não puderem consertar isso?"

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma voz suave falou atrás deles.

"Consertar o que?" Gina disse.

A boca de Harry permaneceu aberta. Draco se virou e olhou para ela: ela estava de pé na beira do declive, a capa amarela em volta dela, seu cabelo vermelho formando com listras em sua testa como furtos indiscriminados de pintura.

"Eu achei que tivesse dito para você ficar lá e não se mover," disse Draco, a exaustão tornando sua voz áspera.

"Você disse," disse ela. "Mas eu estava preocupada. Estava tudo tão quieto." Seus olhos passaram por ele e fixaram-se em Harry, havia um apelo mudo neles. "Eu não entendo," ela continuou. "O que é tudo isso sobre veneno e morrer? O que está acontecendo? Onde estão os... cães?"

"Os cães do inferno fugiram," disse Harry. "Quanto ao resto..."

Ele olhou para Draco, e Draco soltou um suspiro cansado interior. Ele imaginou a longa estrada de dizer às pessoas: dizer a Gina, dizer a Hermione, dizer a Sirius, dizer a Dumbledore, dizer a droga dos Weasleys. Ele imaginou todas as suas reações: choque e piedade e horror e, talvez, um medo sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele. Todos os dias o veneno o matava um pouco mais: já tinha tornando seu sangue em prata. E quem sabia que forma subsequente de destruição isso poderia levar?

_/Não olhe assim./_ A Voz interior de Harry estava calma. _/Eu vou dizer a ela no caminho para a Toca. Você não tem que fazer isso./_

Draco olhou para ele com surpresa. E percebi que ele não teria que fazer isso – ele não teria que dizer a ninguém, Harry iria fazê-lo. E seria melhor ter Harry explicando: ele poderia explicar corretamente, com o fervor correto e justo – ele poderia lembrar-se dos detalhes que Draco já estava exausto demais para se lembrar. Draco poderia rastejar para a cama e dormir, e Harry iria cuidar de tudo. Ele não precisa se preocupar que Harry fosse estragar tudo, porque Harry sabia o que ele queria mais do que ele próprio. Pela primeira vez ele estava conscientemente feliz com a ligação entre eles: era uma bênção por não ter que explicar e ser compreendido. Este conhecimento lhe deu uma certa quantidade de força, e ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para Gina.

"Vamos descer os cabos de vassoura e ir embora," ele disse, "Eu vou explicar tudo para você no caminho."

* * *

A porta do quarto foi fechada atrás das duas meninas com um clique. Hermione atravessou a sala até a poltrona ao lado da cama, virou-se e sentou-se nela tão graciosamente quanto possível, alisando a saia enrugada sobre os joelhos. Ela levantou o queixo e olhou para Blaise. "Então," disse ela. "O que você quer?"

Um sorriso tocou o canto da boca perfeita de Blaise. Mais uma vez, a sensação de familiaridade assaltou Hermione e, novamente, ela sabia que era porque Blaise parecia muito com Draco – não fisicamente, claro, eles não eram nada parecidos, exceto que ambos eram bonitos. Mas suas maneiras, desde sua postura até a inclinação arrogante de seus pequenos queixos, eram uma cópia do próprio Draco. "Eu queria falar com você sobre Draco Malfoy," disse Blaise.

"Ah, meu Deus," disse Hermione friamente. "É uma daquelas visitas de 'fique longe do meu namorado'? Porque se for, você veio até a garota errada. Se o Draco tem te traído, não foi comigo."

"Oh, eu sei disso," disse Blaise facilmente. "Ele nunca tocaria em você. Mesmo que ele quisesse você, ele nunca te tocaria."

Hermione cerrou os dentes. "Fico feliz que estabelecemos isso," ela disse. "Nesse caso, o que você quer?"

"Eu estava no Ministério com os meus pais, esta tarde," Blaise disse, olhando casualmente ao redor da sala. Ela andou até uma fileira de fotografias pregadas acima da cama de Rony e começou a examiná-las. "Eu vi o professor Lupin lá com o padrinho presidiário de Potter."

Hermione não se incomodou em corrigir que Sirius não era mais um condenado. Ela sentou-se sem se mover enquanto Blaise afastava dos ombros o seu casaco bordado; debaixo dele, ela estava simplesmente vestida de jeans e uma camiseta de gola verde. Ela ainda assim parecia deslumbrante. Isso era muito irritante.

"Eu ouvi dizer que o pai de Draco manteve ele e Potter na Mansão," disse Blaise. "Isso é verdade, não é?"

"Até onde eu sei," admitiu Hermione.

"Então, eles estão em perigo terrível," disse Blaise, girando com um gesto rapidamente teatral para olhar para Hermione. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e nebulosamente verdes. Ela era tão bonita que Hermione queria bater nela.

"Você sabe," disse Hermione, "eu meio que percebi que essa era uma possibilidade, obrigada."

"Todos vocês estão," disse Blaise. "Isto é muito maior do que parece – muito maior do que você poderia imaginar Eles não estão nos dizem muito – nós somos muito jovens. Mas eu já ouvi – coisas." Blaise respirou fundo, e Hermione percebeu que ela estava, na verdade, genuinamente assustada. "Um monte de pessoas vão morrer."

O coração de Hermione pulou com uma batida. "Por que você está me dizendo isso, Blaise?"

Os olhos de Blaise se arregalaram. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quero dizer, preciso de uma razão para acreditar que a sua visita não foi motivada inteiramente pela malícia. Até agora, você me disse que meus amigos estão em perigo – o que eu já sabia. E fez declarações vagas e perturbadoras sobre pessoas morrendo. Você não gosta de mim, você não gosta de Harry. Você é uma Sonserina por completo e eu não posso imaginar que ficariam felizes com você, se eles soubessem que você esteve aqui. Então, por que arriscar para o meu benefício?"

"Você não vai lhes dizer." O tom de Blaise estava confiante. Hermione se perguntou que diabos ela estava atraindo a atenção dela para essas fotos: eram em sua maioria fotografias do Weasley, algumas de Harry e dela, alguns dos colegas de escola de Gina em Beauxbatons. "Você é uma Grifinória tanto quanto eu sou Sonserina. Você não iria me entregar assim. Mesmo que você me odeie também."

"Eu não odeio você, Blaise." Hermione sentia-se muito cansada. "Eu simplesmente não tenho uma boa razão para confiar em você."

"Sim, você tem," disse Blaise. "Draco."

"Draco? Que tem ele?"

"Pense sobre ele se machucando. Pense nisso –"

"Eu tenho pensando. O tempo todo." As palavras saíram da boca de Hermione antes que ela pudesse detê-las, e ela lamentou instantaneamente. Blaise iria colocar a pior enrolação possível sobre isso. E zombar dela. E jogar as palavras de volta em seu rosto e –

"Eu também," disse Blaise.

Hermione levantou o queixo. "Você disse que odiava Draco agora."

"Eu deveria odiá-lo." Blaise encolheu os ombros. "Eu _deveria_ odiá-lo, e eu meio que o odeio, mas eu o conheço desde que éramos crianças e eu não posso simplesmente... Quer dizer, eu sei que ele é impossível. Ele é arrogante... e..."

"E egocêntrico," disse Hermione.

"Oooh, sim," Blaise concordou com entusiasmo. "E teimoso, e ele pode ser tão mau. Ele nunca escuta, e..."

"E ele sempre acha que está certo."

"Especialmente quando ele não está. E ele sorri."

"Oh, eu sei. E ele é tão vaidoso."

"Ele leva horas para se vestir."

"Ele é obcecado com o seu cabelo."

"Ele é terrivelmente egoísta na cama também."

"Gah!" Hermione quase caiu da poltrona. "Eu não precisava saber disso."

Blaise riu. "Eu estava brincando."

"Ah, sim," disse Hermione amargamente. "Esse rico humor sonserino que estamos todos tão afeiçoados."

Blaise sorriu de forma apaziguadora. "Ele é obcecado com o seu cabelo, no entanto. Ah, ele acha que ele é tão bonito. Seria menos chato se ele _não_ fosse, é claro."

"Eu sei," disse Hermione. "Ele é todas essas coisas – e egoísta – e ele pode ser cruel – e se você não é alguém que ele ama, você poderia muito bem simplesmente não existir para ele," acrescentou ela em voz baixa.

Blaise, por um momento, parecia amarga. "Como você sabe? Ele ama _você_."

"Eu tenho certeza que ele..."

"Me ama também?" Blaise zombou. "Não. Ele só estava me usando. Para tirar a atenção das pessoas que ele realmente se importa. Sei porque... porque ele me disse, quando veio e me pediu para fingir ser sua namorada em primeiro lugar."

"Para _fingir_ ser sua namorada?"

"Acho que ele sempre foi honesto," disse Blaise. "Ele me disse que queria que eu fosse a namorada dele, que ele não queria me dizer por que, mas que tinha a ver com as pessoas que ele queria proteger. E que podia ser perigoso, e se eu entendia isso."

"E você," Hermione perguntou, "entendeu isso?"

"Um pouco. Talvez. Ele me ofereceu dinheiro..." Blaise viu o olhar horrorizado de Hermione, e seus lábios torceram-se. "Eu sei o que você está pensando. Que eu me vendi para comprar vestidos. Eu não. Meu pai... ele perdeu todo o nosso dinheiro. Investiu mal, eu realmente não sei. Você não sabe o que é, no entanto. Meus pais, eles não sabem como viver sem dinheiro. Eles sempre o tiveram. Eles não podiam se ajustar. Foi horrível. Então Draco veio. Ele sabia, é claro. Todos no círculo dos meus pais sabiam. Minha mãe e Narcisa eram melhores amigas. Ele veio e me ofereceu dinheiro suficiente... ele tem muito, ele dificilmente notaria a quantia que ele nos deu. Ele disse... e eu só tinha que ser sua namorada. Só por um ano."

Hermione estava sem palavras. Ela não tinha ideia do que pensar. Ela não tinha certeza com quem ela estava mais revoltada: Blaise, por aceitar tal oferta, ou Draco, por oferecer, em primeiro lugar. É claro, nenhum deles provavelmente sequer entendia o que era tão terrivelmente errado neste acordo. Por mais que Draco houvesse mudado, ele nunca seria nada além de um Sonserino em seu coração.

Blaise continuou a falar, como se tivesse esquecido completamente que Hermione estava lá. "Ele fez o que disse que faria. Ele nos deu o dinheiro, e ele abriu contas para mim em Hogsmeade para que eu pudesse comprar o que eu queria – vestidos, sapatos. E eu suponho que fingi que estivéssemos realmente namorando. Todas as meninas da minha casa sempre o amaram, um pouco... e foi agradável, ser invejada. Eu pensei que talvez ele se importasse comigo. Que ele tinha construído este plano elaborado para que ele pudesse me ter – ele poderia ter tido a mim de qualquer maneira, mas eu nunca disse isso a ele. Então, depois de um tempo, comecei a ver que não era por mim que ele estava apaixonado..." Sua voz estava achatada. "Eu suponho que você saiba o resto."

"Eu não sei o que dizer," Hermione respondeu honestamente. "Ou pensar. Eu não vou dizer que isso não soa como algo que Draco faria. Soa." _Se ele pensasse que estava protegendo a um de nós... sim, ele faria algo assim._ "Ele tem realmente... um tipo de mente de solteiro, eu acho, seria uma maneira agradável de dizer isso."

"Você não tem que se preocupar em procurar maneiras agradáveis de dizer isso." Blaise encolheu os ombros levemente. "Eu sei o que ele é."

"Por que eu?" Hermione perguntou. "Por que vir a mim com isso?"

"Porque você o ama mais do que você não gosta de mim," disse Blaise uniformemente. "Eu vejo o jeito que vocês são juntos – o seu pequeno grupo, e ele nunca me disse nada, mas eu sempre notei."

"Se você percebeu," Hermione disse, "então você o ama também."

"Um pouco, talvez." O rosto de Blaise tinha fechado como um leque, seus olhos estavam remotos. "Talvez todos nós, em algum grau ou outro. Ele sempre foi capaz de fazer as pessoas amá-lo quando ele tentava ou precisava. Em sua vida, acho que há apenas uma pessoa que não o amava o suficiente."

Hermione sentiu um choque estranho dentro dela – ela entendia o que Blaise queria dizer e, acima disso, ela concordava com ela. Nesse momento, ela tomou a decisão inconsciente de confiar na menina da Sonserina. As palavras saíram inesperadamente:

"Tudo bem, então," disse ela. "Tudo bem. Acredito em você."

Blaise exalou um suspiro de alívio. "Bom." Então ela fez algo peculiar: ela levantou as mãos, e desprendeu as presilhas brilhantes que prendiam seu cabelo. Ele balançou para a frente em uma queda pesada de vermelho escuro e dourado, as cores das escamas de um dragão. Ela olhou para as presilhas em sua mão por um momento – havia três delas, um conjunto combinado de varinhas verdes delgadas. Ela estendeu-as para Hermione, que as olhou. "Dê a Draco quando você vê-lo," ela instruiu.

Hermione recusou. "Sem ofensa, mas eu duvido que isso combine com ele."

"Ele não tem que usá-los em seu cabelo," disse Blaise, como se isso fosse óbvio. "Ele pode fixá-los em sua capa, ou transformá-los em botões. Eu não me importo. Só quero que ele os use."

_E eu quero que ele vista calças apertadas e uma camisa de futebol que diga OPORTUNIDADE DE PONTUAR em grandes letras vermelhas, mas nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, não é?_ Hermione quase respondeu, mas se conteve. Se havia uma coisa que ela tinha notado sobre Blaise, foi que ela tinha muito pouco senso de humor. Isso por si teria impedido Draco de nunca ter quaisquer sentimentos reais por ela, Hermione pensou com alguma satisfação – e então esmagou o pensamento e também a satisfação.

"Tudo bem," disse ela, com um grande receio, pegando as presilhas de Blaise. "Eu darei a ele – mas cabe a ele a decisão de usá-los."

"Eu gostaria de ter mais, mas estes são tudo o que eu tenho. Eles não são fáceis de encontrar, você sabe... Pansy me disse que tinha que fazer o dela. Tenho certeza que ela cuidou do Weasley também, então você não tem que se preocupar com ele."

"Uh-huh," disse Hermione, se perguntando se Blaise estava, talvez, um pouco fora de seu juízo. Ela olhou para as presilhas, mas não parecia ter nada terrivelmente especial sobre elas – elas não eram joias, mas feitos de algum material duro e verde cintilante, um pouco parecido com titânio.

"Não deixe que dá-los para o Potter, também," Blaise acrescentou, com uma reflexão tardia.

"Se o seu desejo de ver Harry em presilhas de cabelo tornar-se incontrolável, eu vou ter a certeza de intervir," Hermione respondeu secamente. Ela estreitou os olhos para Blaise. "Se isso acabar sendo algo perigoso, ou algum tipo de feitiço de rastreamento..."

"Eles não são," Blaise retrucou, exasperada. "Olha, quando você puder, é só levar os dois para um lugar seguro, tudo bem? Aqui. O Ministério inteiro vai procurar por ele..." Sua voz foi sumindo com o olhar no rosto de Hermione. "O que?"

"O que faz você pensar que eu vou mesmo vê-los novamente para levá-los a um lugar seguro?" Hermione disse em uma voz pequena, odiando-se por ser tão vulnerável na frente de Blaise, mas muito infeliz para deter-se.

Blaise olhou para ela, surpresa, deixando o seu rosto transparente. E, por um momento, Hermione pensou que pudesse olhar _através_ da expressão fechada para a Blaise de verdade – e, nesse momento, ela acreditou que Blaise amava Draco. Poderia ser um amor feito com partes iguais de apego de infância, orgulho chamuscado e lealdade de família, mas ainda assim era uma espécie de amor. "Eles vão voltar para você," Blaise disse. "Eles sempre voltam."

"Oh." Por um momento, Hermione não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Ela limpou a garganta. "E Ron – você disse que Pansy já havia lhe dado alguma coisa, então, quando ele voltar aqui, eu tenho que levá-lo para um lugar seguro também?"

A transparência desapareceu da expressão de Blaise, agora ela parecia apenas surpresa. "Você acha que o Weasley vai voltar aqui?" ela exigiu. "Quer dizer que não faz –" Ela parou e se virou, os olhos verdes arregalados. "O que foi esse barulho?"

Hermione saltou e ficou de pé. "A porta da cozinha –"

Blaise ficou branca. "Oh, não." Havia um mundo de medo nessas duas palavras. Ela começou a se atrapalhar em seus bolsos.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus. Poderia ser Ron, ou Gina ou mesmo Gui –"

"Pense o que quiser. Estou saindo," disse Blaise, e tirou uma pequena caixa de prata – uma Chave de Portal – para fora de suas vestes.

"Mas e a sua vassoura? Ela está lá embaixo."

"Mande-a via coruja para mim," respondeu Blaise, abrindo a caixa. Com um lance de cabeça vermelha, ela desapareceu no ar.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "Típica Sonserina," ela murmurou, com mais ousadia do que sentia. O pânico evidente de Blaise tinha se comunicado por ela. Pegando a varinha de seu bolso, ela cautelosamente dirigiu-se para o corredor e começou a fazer o seu caminho em direção à escada tão silenciosamente quanto podia.

Ele estava bastante escuro; as tochas do corredor haviam sido apagadas. Estava muito tranquilo. Enquanto ela se aproximava da escada, ela pensou ter ouvido o som da porta da cozinha se fechando – ninguém perigoso devia ser capaz de ultrapassar as proteções, mas proteções poderiam ser subvertidas, é claro. Havia formas e maneiras. Segurando sua varinha com força, ela começou a fazer o seu caminho descendo as escadas.

* * *

O Lorde das Trevas reclinou-se na alta cadeira atrás da mesa de xadrez e observou o ar em sua frente. Estava cheio de partículas de poeira, pairadas na tênue luz das estreitas janelas. O menino de cabelos vermelhos estava deitado aos seus pés. Ele não se movia havia quase meia hora agora, era provável que ele não fosse voltar a ser útil naquela noite. O que tinha sido como uma luz dentro dele havia sido derramado como sangue. Ele estava deitado, inconsciente, sobre as pedras duras com o rosto enterrado em seus braços. Uma mão estava estendida, a palma para cima, a cicatriz de serpente intrincada em sua palma era claramente visível.

"Marcado com o meu sinal antes mesmo de eu tê-lo visto," o Lorde das Trevas disse em voz alta, e a menina dentro de sua gaiola de ouro olhou como se ele estivesse falando com ela. "Marcado agora duas vezes, ele é duplamente meu."

"Será que ele vai morrer, Senhor?" perguntou ela.

"Ainda não. Eu nem sequer comecei a usá-lo. O dom da Previsão é como um relógio divino. Eu o ativei... agora, como um relógio diz o tempo, ele vai me dizer o futuro."

"E por que você quer saber o futuro, Senhor?"

O Lorde das Trevas levantou os olhos desumanos para ela e riu. "Você é um demônio um tanto curioso," disse ele. "O que importa para você? A sua espécie continua e continua sem fim. Não importa o que o futuro traga, você vai sobreviver."

"Assim como você – você também não pode morrer."

"A vida não é para ser vivida apenas por viver," disse o Lorde das Trevas enigmaticamente. "Há também o poder, e a busca pelo mesmo. E a vingança. Você deve saber tudo sobre vingança como demônio. Seiscentos anos servindo uma família... você deve querer muito a sua liberdade."

"Você está tentando incitar os meus servos contra mim, meu Senhor?" veio uma voz pela fresta da porta.

A menina virou primeiro, o Lorde das Trevas em seguida. Ele não se levantou de sua cadeira. "Lúcio," disse ele. "Espero que, para o seu bem, você me traga boas notícias."

"A melhor notícia, Senhor," disse o homem pálido, tirando suas luvas e colocando-as sobre a mesa perto da porta. "Tudo foi exatamente de acordo com o plano. Temos Harry Potter em nossa custódia temporária; Arthur Weasley está fora do poder e a transição no Ministério está indo bem." Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o menino de cabelos vermelhos no chão. "Eu vejo que tivemos um acidente," acrescentou, em tom divertido.

O Lorde das Trevas riu. "Ele não está morto. Ele utilizou muito de seu poder, sem treinamento. O poder o drenou. Ele vai se recuperar. Falando em vítimas..." Ele olhou para Lúcio. "E os meus servos, os meus fiéis Comensais da Morte? Todos eles foram alertados sobre o meu retorno?"

Lúcio pareceu um pouco desconfortável com isso. "Eu não alertei a todos, meu Senhor, eu pensei que você iria esperar até que a transição de poder estivesse completa –"

"Eu pensei que você tivesse dito que tinha ido bem."

"Eu disse que estava indo bem." Lúcio parecia atormentado. Na gaiola de ouro, Rhysenn agitou-se e gemeu como se sentisse dor. "Foi apenas um dia, Senhor."

Houve um silêncio. O Lorde das Trevas se levantou lentamente, e se virou para olhar para Lúcio Malfoy. Lúcio não era nem seu o mais confiável nem o seu mais amado servo, mas era o que ele era: indispensável.

"Quintilius Varo," o Senhor das Trevas disse finalmente, em voz baixa. "Devolva-me as minhas legiões."

Lúcio ficou vermelho. "Nossa grande derrota estão no passado agora, meu Senhor," disse ele. "Temos apenas a vitória para vir. _Teremos_ legiões para lutar por ela."

"Eu queria voltar à frente de um exército, Lúcio. Para não ter que investigar um exército de fora e pressioná-los a servir."

"Meu Senhor, eles são leais a você! Eles simplesmente aguardam instruções. Há alguns menores... dissidentes que precisamos nos livrar primeiro, antes de nosso caminho é claro."

As mãos estreitas do Lorde das Trevas apertaram-se e abriram-se ao seu lado: eram cinzas, as unhas eram um preto pesado. Uma vez ele já havia tido dedos longos e finos, articulados: mãos bonitas feitas igualmente para a poesia ou para a oração. Claro, elas não tinham sido objeto de nenhum uso. "Eu sonho com essas coisas, meu Lúcio. Quando eu ser vitorioso, vou ter um tabuleiro de xadrez feito de varinhas roubadas de meus inimigos. Vou esculpir as peças brancas a partir dos ossos de Severo Snape, que me traiu. As vermelhas devem ser feitas de vidro transparente e cheias com o sangue de Harry Potter. Vou valorizá-lo para sempre."

Na gaiola dourada, Rhysenn riu suavemente. Lúcio ficou muito branco. "Você terá todas essas coisas, Mestre," disse ele em uma voz apertada. "Todas essas coisas e muito mais."

"E ainda assim você me diz que tenho que esperar."

"Sim." O rosto de Lúcio era como pedra. "Você tem que esperar."

* * *

Hermione estava no meio da escada quando os viu.

Gina entrou primeiro pela cozinha e Hermione assumiu sem pensar que é claro que ela tinha voltado para casa sozinha. Gina parecia desgrenhada e exausta, havia sujeira em sua capa amarela encharcada e seu cabelo úmido estava um emaranhado selvagem. Nada disso deixou Hermione surpresa, o que a surpreendeu foi a expressão no rosto de Gina quando ela o levantou – além de seu olhar de choque entorpecido, ela tinha, obviamente, chorado muito.

"Gina?" Hermione disse, fazendo uma pausa nas escadas. "Gina, você está bem?"

Gina olhou para cima. "Oh! Hermione." Sua voz era pesada com exaustão. "Sim. Eu estou bem."

"Então, o que..."

Hermione parou quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta novamente, e Harry apareceu, seguido por Draco. Harry estava carregando dois cabos de vassoura na mão direita; Draco atrapalhava-se com o fecho que abotoava sua capa encharcada. Ambos estavam caminhando de forma lenta e pareciam cansados até os ossos. Ela abriu a boca para chamá-los, mas apenas um suspiro de surpresa escapou de seus lábios.

Eles estavam seguros, eles estavam em casa... E agora. Ela queria estar pulando de felicidade, mas a alegria não veio. Havia algo terrivelmente errado: ela podia vê-lo. Estava no jeito que Draco andava, na tensão dos ombros de Harry. Harry foi quem a notou primeiro. Ela pensou mais tarde que talvez ele tivesse ouvido o suspiro agudo de sua respiração. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para cima; Draco seguiu seu olhar, e ambos olharam fixamente para ela, como se não pudessem acreditar que ela estava lá.

Ela sempre se lembraria daquele momento depois. Não foi um longo momento, e ainda assim parecia ir e ir. Ela se levantou e olhou para eles. Perguntou-se porque, embora sua mente suspirasse em alívio, um pequeno medo estava crescendo em seu coração.

Ambos estavam mais imundos do que Gina. As vestes de Harry estavam rasgadas e desfiadas, as luvas pretas de sujeira, o rosto apertado com esgotamento e algo mais. A capa de Draco estava rasgada, com galhos grossos, havia uma bandagem irregular em torno de seu braço e seu rosto estava cortado e sangrando.

Mas não foi isso que a fez parar. Foram os olhares em seus rostos. Lembrou-se da expressão de Harry em seu quarto ano, após a terceira tarefa – o olhar meio drogado, atordoado e atônito de choque avassalador. Ela não o tinha visto ele daquele jeito desde então. E agora ele estava.

E Draco. Ela não teria pensado que alguém tão jovem pudesse parecer tão velho. Esse ar velho não estava em seu rosto, mas por trás dele, nas costas de seus olhos glaciais. Era conhecimento e aceitação e outras coisas que eram piores do que isso. Ela se lembrou de que ele havia dito que estava bem, que iria consultar uma medibruxo em breve. Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo, e que isso era o que ele tinha inventado para encobrir. Tudo fazia sentido, de repente: a expressão de Harry, a resignação de Draco. Então lembrou-se de seu sonho e do sangue prateado por toda a areia aos seus pés. Ela sentou-se de repente na escada, a realização e o desespero súbito enfraquecendo seus joelhos.

"Eu sabia," ela disse, "Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia esse tempo todo..."

* * *

Um período indefinido de tempo passou para Hermione enquanto ela se sentava na escada com as mãos sobre o rosto, lutando para não chorar. Na realidade, é claro, levou menos de um minuto antes de Harry subir as escadas e sentar-se ao lado dela, Draco e Gina tendo prudentemente desaparecido na sala de estar.

"Eu te daria um lenço," disse ele. "Mas eu não tenho um. Eu arranquei do fundo da minha capa para fazer um curativo no braço de Draco. Mas, se você quiser..."

Ela olhou para cima. "Eu não estou chorando," disse ela.

"Oh," disse Harry. Houve um silêncio momentâneo. "Se você quiser gritar, eu poderia ir embora," ele ofereceu.

"Harry..." Ela olhou mais de perto para ele: sob a sujeira e as contusões, ele estava um pouco abatido de cansaço, mas parecia saudável o suficiente. A mesma reserva estava em seus olhos como ela se lembrava, a mesma distância. Na verdade, ele parecia mais fechado do que nunca. Mas sua expressão não era antipática. Ela percebeu que esta era a primeira vez que ela estava a sós com ele, desde que tinha terminado seu relacionamento. Pareciam mil anos atrás. "Eu não quero gritar. Quero acordar Carlinhos, pegar uma chave de portal, e os levar de volta a Hogwarts antes que qualquer coisa terrível aconteça."

Se ela esperava alguma resistência, ela não conseguiu. "Bom," disse Harry decididamente. "Eu quero falar com Dumbledore. Mas talvez eu devesse falar com Sirius primeiro, ele está aqui?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça. "De volta à casa de Lupin. Estão ambos bem, no entanto. Todo mundo está, exceto..."

Harry olhou para ela de forma restrita. "Exceto quem?"

"Ron," disse Hermione finalmente. Ela ficou tensa, sem saber como Harry reagiria. Mas ele parecia apenas surpreso.

"Ele não voltou ainda?"

"Não. E Harry – eu sei sobre Pansy. Carlinhos me disse."

"Antes ele do que eu," disse Harry, seu tom quase irreverente. Então, ao olhar em seu rosto, sua voz se suavizou. "Sinto muito," disse ele. "Mas também estou feliz que você não estava na recepção, quando Draco contou a todos o que aconteceu. Foi muito horrível."

"Oh, pobre Ron," disse Hermione baixinho. "Ele deve ter se sentido miserável. Quero dizer, Pansy. Ele nunca gostou dela. E ao descobrir que ela estava apenas tentando chegar a ele por qualquer motivo, deve ter sido..."

"Horrível," disse Harry brevemente. "Eu pensei que eu quisesse machucá-lo também, mas eu acho que eu realmente não poderia fazer isso depois de tudo."

"Por que Draco fez isso?"

"Porque," O tom de Harry era cortante. "Eu lhe pedi."

"Oh," ela disse. Então, incapaz de ajudar a si mesma, ela acrescentou, "Harry, cuidado com o que pedir para ele fazer. Ele faria qualquer coisa por você. Isso não seria justo."

"Justo?" A voz de Harry era amarga, ela olhou para ele com surpresa. "O que não é _justo_ é que quanto mais eu tento proteger as pessoas de quem gosto, pior fica para eles. Tentei manter Ron longe das partes perigosas da minha vida, e ele decidiu que eu não me importava mais com dele e virou as costas para mim. O que não é justo é Lúcio Malfoy vivo e caminhando sobre a Terra, enquanto os meus pais estão mortos e enterrados... "

"O Ministério vai lidar com Lúcio –"

"Ele não parece ser alguém que tem medo do Ministério." O tom de Harry era frio. "Ele estava lá e disse a Draco que ele tinha um mês de vida e, talvez, duas semanas até que a dor fique muito ruim para que ele ainda ande – e ele riu enquanto dizia isso."

A náusea subiu pela parte de trás da garganta de Hermione. "Oh meu Deus, Harry."

Harry pareceu conter-se. Alguns traços de furor saíram de sua expressão. "Está tudo bem," disse ele. "Ele não vai morrer. Nós escapamos, então... ele vai ficar bem. Ele disse que Snape está descobrindo que veneno é, e Dumbledore vai nos ajudar, então... ele vai ficar bem."

Hermione estava em dúvida, mas ela sempre tinha sido mais alarmista do que Harry, e ele parecia tão certo que era difícil duvidar dele. Ela olhou para baixo, e começou – "O que aconteceu com suas mãos?"

"Ah. Eu as cortei em algum vidro." Ele colocou as mãos sobre as dela, e ela pegou sua varinha e correu a ponta sobre a pele quebrada. Os cortes desapareceram. Harry acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento e puxou as mãos para trás. Quando ele fez isso, a manga subiu e uma centelha de luz esbranquiçada acendeu em seu pulso. Ele franziu a testa. "Eu suponho que você não possa fazer nada sobre essa algema?" perguntou ele.

"Uma algema de adamantina, muito inteligente," disse ela, tocando-o levemente. "Não, Dumbledore terá que tirá-lo para você. Lúcio devia estar muito ansioso para impedi-lo de fazer mágica – novamente, você é o grande e assustador Harry Potter," ela brincou.

Ele sorriu palidamente, para o seu alívio. "Eu acho que eu sou," disse ele.

Por um momento, ele parecia muito jovem para ela – desgrenhado, como se tivesse acabado de sair do campo de Quadribol. As roupas rasgadas e manchadas, os óculos pendurados tortos novamente. "Eu senti a sua falta," ela disse de repente.

"Eu sei," disse ele. "Eu senti sua falta também."

Com um pequeno suspiro, ela se inclinou para frente, e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, como ela tinha feito tantas vezes no passado. Por um momento, ele colocou as mãos suavemente em suas costas, segurando-a em sua direção, e eles sentaram-se juntos sem se mover. Ela inalou o cheiro dele: suor, sangue, traços de sabão e lã molhada. "Obrigada," ela sussurrou.

Sua voz estava abafada. "Por quê?"

"Por ter voltado para mim," disse ela.

Aparentemente, foi a coisa errada a se dizer. Ele ficou rígido, todos os seus músculos se transformaram em ferro e ele se afastou dela.

"Harry eu não quis dizer –"

"Você estava certa." Ele levantou, mantendo seu rosto afastado para que ela não pudesse ver sua expressão. "É melhor voltar para Hogwarts rapidamente. Não é seguro aqui."

Quando ela olhou para ele com espanto, ele virou-se e dirigiu-se às escadas, em direção ao o quarto apagado de Carlinhos. Depois de um momento, não sabendo mais o que fazer, ela levantou-se e seguiu para a escuridão.

* * *

"Você deve estar com frio," Gina disse nervosamente. Harry e Hermione haviam desaparecido nas escadas e ela estava sozinha com Draco na sala de estar. Ela havia o deixado por um momento para trocar sua capa molhada por um vestido, e ao retornar, o tinha achado esparramado no sofá como se ele pertencesse ali, com a cabeça em um dos travesseiros de malha branca de sua mãe. "Você quer que eu faça um chá pra você antes de ir?"

Um murmúrio fraco foi a sua única resposta. Ela virou-se e viu que ele estava dormindo, ou parecia estar. Seu rosto descansava na palma de sua mão, os cílios de seus olhos fechados jaziam em suas maçãs do rosto como uma franja de seda negra. Em seu rosto ela podia ver a criança que ele tinha sido, a criança que havia enfrentado ela na biblioteca da Mansão e disse a ela o quão má e repugnante ele havia pensado que ela era. Havia buracos no rosto dele agora que não existiam quando ele tinha doze anos, é claro. Ele havia tido um rosto de criança em forma de coração. Agora tinha mais a forma de um gato caro: as maçãs do rosto eram largas, estreitando-se em direção ao queixo. Ele virou-se um pouco ao vê-la, sua respiração exalada mexendo seu cabelo. "Draco," disse ela suavemente. "Você está dormindo?"

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela através de seus cílios. "Eu estava chegando lá."

"Ah. Desculpe."

"Não, está tudo bem." Ele apoiou-se em seu cotovelo e olhou para ela. "Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa de qualquer forma."

"Tudo bem. O quê?"

"Venha aqui e sente-se, você fará isso? Você está me deixando nervoso pairando aí." Ela olhou para ele, surpreso, e ele sorriu. "E não, não era isso que eu queria perguntar a você."

"Tudo bem," ela disse de novo, e foi sentar-se no sofá com receio. Ele deslizou seus pés para fora para dar espaço para ela sentar-se, apoiando-se contra as almofadas.

"Eu queria perguntar a você," disse ele, "quando você pegou o seu Vira-tempo de volta?"

O coração de Gina bateu duramente contra suas costelas, e sua mão voou involuntariamente para corrente em volta do pescoço em um gesto protetor. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

"Você realmente o tem," ele disse. "Eu estava apenas adivinhando."

Gina se afastou dele, pressionando-o de volta para o sofá. "Eu não vou devolvê-lo," disse ela ferozmente. "Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de ser responsável por ele –"

"Eu não disse que você não era," Draco disse calmamente. Ele estava olhando para ela de forma estreita. Um rubor quente subiu pelo rosto dela enquanto ela se lembrava do livro gritando do lado fora dos portões da Mansão: eu pertenço a Mansão Malfoy! Ela parecia condenada a parecer uma idiota na frente dele, pensou com uma pequena amargura pequena que a deixou ainda mais certeza de que havia tomado a decisão certa. Ela não iria dizer a qualquer um deles o que ela tinha planejado até que seu plano fosse bem sucedido e fosse tarde demais para tentar impedi-la. Não ouvi-los dizendo que ela era irresponsável ou muito jovem. Que ela não era corajosa o suficiente ou não fazia parte do grupo.

"Olha," disse ele, um pouco mais suavemente agora, "Tudo o que você está pensando, você não fez nada para se entregar. Mas eu conheço a Mansão. Eu sei que não há forma alguma de resistir a esse tipo de Feitiço de Redemoinho. Se você estava na Mansão e a invadindo, você teria sido atingida. A menos, é claro, que você estivesse na Mansão... mas em outro momento. Sendo truques do tempo a sua especialidade."

"Se você sabe," disse ela com o coração apertado "então Dumbledore saberá, e sua mãe também..."

"Minha mãe está fora em algum lugar seguro, aparentemente. Quanto a Dumbledore, é mais complicado. Vou ter de pensar em uma boa mentira para ele não perceber."

A mão de Gina apertou a ampulheta em sua garganta. "Você mentiria para mim sobre isso?"

Ele endireitou-se e olhou para ela atentamente. "Isso depende. Será que Finnigan sabe que você roubou a ampulheta?"

"Não," ela disse, surpresa com a pergunta. "Eu nunca – quero dizer, ele não iria querer saber. Simas não aprovaria mentiras e roubos. Ele é uma das pessoas mais morais e boas que eu conheço..."

"Oh, ele é um tesouro, claro," disse Draco com uma pesada ironia. "Tenho certeza de que iriam construir um monumento em sua homenagem, se eles pudessem encontrar um bloco de mármore chato o suficiente."

"Humph," disse Gina, incapaz de pensar em uma resposta para isto.

"Então ele não sabe nada sobre isto?"

Gina balançou a cabeça. "Eu não disse a ninguém,", disse ela suavemente. "Honestamente, Draco... o Vira-Tempo... Eu nunca faria nada de perigoso. Eu estava apenas brincando..."

"Eu sei o que você estava fazendo." Um olhar levemente superior roubou seus olhos. "Você voltou para pegar aquele livro."

"Livro...?" Gina quase desmaiou de horror. _Não o diário, ele não poderia ter adivinhado, ele não poderia ..._

"O _Liber-Damnatis_," disse ele.

Gina estava sem palavras.

"Você afanou um dos livros mais valiosos da coleção de meu pai," disse ele, parecendo muito divertido. "Ele queixou-se há anos que estava desaparecido, mas uma vez que os encantos ainda estavam lá, ele só assumiu que os elfos domésticos o tinham perdido em algum lugar. _'Peguei para usar como arma'_–" Ele bufou. "Você não é uma boa mentirosa."

_Isso é o que você pensa, Draco Malfoy_, Gina pensou severamente. "Eu aposto que você não pode adivinhar porque eu o queria," disse ela, na esperança de que ele fosse esclarecê-la.

Ele compeliu-se, parecendo divertidamente exasperado. "Hermione estava falando e falando sobre como ele é um dos melhores recursos para obter informações sobre os Quatro Objetos Dignos que já existiu durante semanas," disse ele. "Ela vivia reclamando que não poderia encontrar todas as cópias existentes em qualquer bibliotecas de qualquer lugar: eu lhe disse que já o tinha tido por um momento, mas que tinha desaparecido quando eu tinha doze anos e, de qualquer maneira, os Aurores teriam confiscado no último verão se é que havia aparecido. Ela me fez ver os manifestos... " Ele fez uma cara para ela. "Você deve achar que eu não presto atenção em tudo."

A mente de Gina estava girando. Nada parecia fazer sentido: como, de todos os livros da biblioteca, ela tinha conseguido pegar o livro que Hermione aparentemente queria – o único livro que podia lhes dar informações sobre os Objetos Dignos? Havia coincidências, ela pensou. E depois havia Coincidências. Este era, obviamente, o último caso. "Então é assim que você adivinhou," disse ela, apenas metade consciente do que ela estava falando em voz alta. "O livro..."

"Parcialmente." A voz de Draco estava extraordinariamente gentil, embora pudesse ter sido de exaustão. "Eu acho que eu soube quando vi você neste..." Ele estendeu a sua mão esquerda, estremecendo enquanto o curativo subia em seu pulso, e gentilmente tocou a borda da arruinada capa amarela. "Eu me lembrei da menina na biblioteca naquele dia. Mencionei-a ao meu pai mais tarde e ele me disse que eu devia estar sonhando. Mas eu sabia antes mesmo de ele me dizer que ela estava mentindo sobre o porque ela estava lá. Ele nunca teria contratado uma garota como aquela para ser minha governanta."

"Oh, eu sei, você me disse," Gina disse acidamente. "Sardas demais."

"Não," ele disse. "Bonita demais."

Seus dedos ainda estavam tocando sua capa levemente. Ela cautelosamente pegou seu pulso e se inclinou para roçar sua bochecha contra a parte de trás da mão dele. "Eu sinto muito," disse ela. "Eu sinto muito que você esteja doente."

"Eu vou ficar bem." Ele estava olhando para ela, seus rostos muito próximos. Ela podia sentir sua respiração contra seu rosto, mexendo seus cílios. Um arrepio correu agonizantemente sobre sua pele. "Gina, eu queria dizer que –"

Ele parou. Por um momento, ela não sabia o porquê: em seguida, ela ouviu o que o havia interrompido. Alguém estava batendo na porta. Sua mão apertou a capa. "Não há proteções em torno desta casa?"

"Sim." Ela olhou para a porta. "Eles não deixam qualquer um com intenções hostis entrar. Oh, mas poderia ser Ron, talvez algo tenha acontecido com ele, ele se foi por tantas horas –" Afastando-se de Draco, ela levantou-se e correu para a porta da cozinha. Ele a avisou para ter cuidado, mas ela o ignorou. Ela puxou a corrente e abriu a porta.

O rapaz loiro nos degraus da frente piscou à luz súbita. "Gina?"

Por um momento, ela simplesmente congelou em choque pasmo. Ele tinha sido a última pessoa que ela esperava ver naquele momento, era como se um estranho estivesse ali. Levou um momento para o reconhecimento vir. "Simas?" ela disse. "Simas, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu estava preocupado," respondeu ele, com o rosto formando um sorriso aliviado ao ouvir o som de sua voz. "Eu ouvi o que aconteceu e eu estava tão preocupado com você. Eu voei a noite toda para chegar aqui –" E, mesmo sem terminar a frase, ele cobriu o espaço entre eles com alguns passos rápidos e jogou os braços ao redor dela. Chocada demais para se mover, ela retornou o abraço fracamente. "Gina," ele sussurrou em seu cabelo. "Oh Gina, eu estou tão feliz em ver você..."

* * *

O corredor estreito que levava até a masmorra de Poções era tão mal iluminado que era perigoso. Dumbledore acenou com a mão, enquanto ele andava, faíscas vermelhas e douradas o seguiram, iluminando o caminho. Um pequeno sorriso curvou o canto de sua boca. Ele achou divertida a escuridão habitual em que Severo Snape gostava de trabalhar. Ele achava a maioria das coisas sobre Snape divertidas; Severo sabia disso e ficava severamente aborrecido. Parte de sua penitência, talvez. Dumbledore não tinha certeza. Na parede complexa de sua penitência, culpa e intransigência que Snape tinha construído sobre si mesmo, havia poucas frestas pelas quais um espectador pudesse olhar e entender.

Dumbledore tinha alcançado a entrada para o laboratório agora. Ele se abaixou quando passou pela porta baixa. Dentro estava iluminado de forma extremamente fraca, iluminado apenas pela luz de algumas tochas. As paredes eram revestidas com frascos, tubos de ensaio ou multicores líquidos, assim como estavam as superfícies das múltiplas mesas de trabalho. Fogo queimado, caldeirões com bolhas e enormes livros de magia estavam espalhados. Dumbledore resistiu ao impulso de se mover _O Livro de Gramarye_ para um lugar onde ele não teria essência de cicuta derramada sobre ele.

Ele parou no meio da sala. "Olá, Severo," disse ele calmamente para o homem por trás da maior mesa de trabalho. O mestre de Poções, vestido com suas vestes pretas estava ocupado adicionando algumas gotas de óleo de Thornwood a um caldeirão fervendo e, por um momento, não respondeu. Por fim, ele olhou para cima e balançou a cabeça. "Diretor," disse ele, saudosamente. "O que o traz aqui tão tarde?" Ele olhou em volta, parecendo notar a escuridão da sala pela primeira vez. "É tarde, não é?"

"É quase três da manhã, Severo."

"Ah. Pareço ter perdido a noção do tempo. Eu tenho trabalhado."

"Eu sei." Dumbledore pôs a mão sobre a mesa de trabalho de madeira mais próxima dele. Ele estava muito cansado, mas tinha resistido a oferta de Madame Pomfrey sobre uma Poção Pepperup. "E como vai o trabalho? Você teve alguma sorte na identificação da substância que está no sangue do jovem Malfoy?"

Snape deixou o instrumento que ele estava segurando para baixo sobre a mesa de trabalho e olhou severamente. "Sem sorte grande, não," disse ele. "Havia apenas rastros de evidências de qualquer substância a ser encontrada e eu identifiquei certos componentes – traços de asphodel, beladona e acônito. Eu suspeitava que pudesse ser sangue ou chifre de unicórnio em pó, que dá ao sangue afetado uma cor única. Mas nenhum deles explica os efeitos colaterais. Também não tenho certeza de quais outros elementos possam ter quebrado no sangue desde que o veneno foi administrado. Isto é o mais frustrante. "

"Você disse 'veneno'," respondeu Dumbledore. "Então você acha que é um veneno?"

"Eu não posso ter completa certeza," disse Snape. "Eu certamente não conheço nenhuma maldição que leva tanto tempo para fazer efeito, e que produza efeitos tão peculiares. Mas não posso imaginar o que mais poderia ser."

"Você pode ou não pode ficar feliz em saber que Lúcio Malfoy concorda com você a esse respeito."

Snape olhou. "O que você quer dizer?"

"O jovem Malfoy chegou aqui, esta noite, na companhia de Harry Potter," Dumbledore disse. "Eles alegam ter escapado de uma armadilha preparada por Lúcio na Mansão, e vieram para cá em busca de refúgio. O que, é claro, eu ficarei feliz em fornecer."

"É claro." Snape pegou um copo de líquido púrpura e derramou no caldeirão. A substância dentro ficou de uma cor ouro inesperada. "Qualquer coisa para Harry Potter," ele murmurou baixinho. "Suponho que eles tenham a comitiva habitual com eles?"

"Se você quer dizer a Senhorita Granger e a Senhorita Weasley, sim. Dessa vez de forma inesperada, eles também trouxeram o jovem senhor Finnegan. Enviarei uma coruja para seus pais no período da manhã."

"Não há alguém faltando?" Snape tinha começado a procurar por alguma coisa entre seus frascos e ampolas. Visto através dos líquidos coloridos, seu rosto adquiriu uma aparência estranha e multicolorida: a maçã do rosto azul, o nariz verde, o queixo laranja. "Onde está nosso monitor de antigamente?"

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. "Ronald Weasley não está com eles."

"Surpreendente. Se eu fosse ele, eu não gostaria de mostrar meu rosto por aqui também." Snape escolheu um frasco de líquido rosa e segurou-o até a luz do teto sumir. Ele derramou um pouco em um pilão de pedra cheio de pó, pegou um pilão, e começou a misturar o que estava dentro em uma pasta avermelhada. "Ele provavelmente está escondido em algum lugar, lambendo suas feridas e sentindo-se tolo."

Dumbledore fez um barulho evasivo.

Snape olhou para ele bruscamente. "Você não acha?"

"Não particularmente, não, mas esse não é o assunto em questão. Estávamos falando do veneno..."

"Sim. Lúcio Malfoy sabe disso?"

"Aparentemente, ele afirma ter administrado isso," Dumbledore disse calmamente.

Houve um curto silêncio. Snape levantou uma sobrancelha. "Envenenar o próprio filho," observou ele, finalmente. "Voldemort vai ficar satisfeito com Lúcio. Fazendo o sacrifício supremo para o Lorde das Trevas."

"Dado o que Lúcio deu ao aceitar servir a Voldemort, é realmente tudo um grande sacrifício?"

"Para Lúcio, sim. Draco ainda é seu. Foram cunhados pelo mesmo metal. Ossos e sangue Malfoy. Ele é uma criança excepcional. Crianças subsequentes não poderiam ser assim... excepcionais. Suponho que," Snape acrescentou, "não há a menor chance de que a fuga de Draco da Mansão seja prejudicial para a aparição pública de Lúcio?"

"Improvável." O tom de Dumbledore era liso e pesado. "Sirius e Remo já começaram a entrar em contato com todo o pessoal antigo e os relatórios estão vindo. Parece que a corrupção no Ministério é mais enraizada do que tínhamos imaginado. Temos sido cegos e complacentes e nós iremos pagar um preço alto por isso. Imagino que Lúcio em breve será capaz de caminhar em qualquer rua bruxa realizando Maldições Imperdoáveis à direita e à esquerda, sem risco de punição."

"Você está pintando um quadro desolador," disse Snape, alguma ironia em seu tom. "Eu pensei que esse fosse o meu trabalho."

Dumbledore suspirou. "Você está certo, Severo. É tarde e meu humor está consequentemente sombrio. Originalmente, eu vim aqui para lhe dar alguma coisa, não para te encher de previsões sombrias."

"Oh, sim? O que é isso?"

"Você disse que estava surpreso que Lúcio tenha autorizado a morte de seu filho," disse Dumbledore. "Eu não estou totalmente certo que ele tenha. Eu acho que ele esperava usar o veneno como moeda de troca."

Snape, sendo Snape, compreendeu imediatamente. "Existe um antídoto, então," disse ele, estabelecendo o pilão.

"Existia um antídoto." Dumbledore colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um rolo de pano escarlate. Ele colocou-o sobre a mesa de trabalho em frente ao mestre de Poções. "Harry Potter me deu isso. Estes são os fragmentos de um frasco que supostamente era o antídoto para este veneno."

Com o dedo indicador, Snape sacudiu o pano, que se desenrolou ao longo da mesa. As lascas brilhantes de vidro pareciam pequenas estrelas brilhantes. "Há sangue sobre esses fragmentos," Snape comentou.

"Sim," disse Dumbledore. "Esse é o sangue de Harry."

Snape olhou para cima, seus olhos escuros com capuz. "Essas lascas minúsculas..."

"Eu sei, Severo. Mas eu lembro que durante o caso Lestrange você foi capaz de detectar a poção impressionante que foi usada nas Longbottom através de um fragmento de uma taça de vinho quebrada, então eu tenho esperança. Sei que você vai fazer tudo o que você pode. "

"É claro que eu vou." O tom de Snape era plano. "Diretor... quanto tempo eu tenho?"

"Lúcio aparentemente disse a Draco que ele tinha um mês. A partir do olhar dele, no entanto, eu acho que seja um pouco menos."

"Menos de um mês..." Dentro da manga de seu manto, Snape fechou a mão em um punho. "Devo ir para cima e falar com ele, então? Ele pode querer me ver. Draco, eu quero dizer."

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Dumbledore falou pensativo. "Ele já está dormindo. Todos eles estão. Achei melhor que ele não dormisse na masmorra da Sonserina esta noite..."

"Diretor, eu me oponho!" Um músculo se contraiu no rosto de Snape. "Eu sei perfeitamente bem que ele, inexplicavelmente, não é apenas amigo do Potter, mas de toda a sua tripulação de malfeitores. Sei que seria impossível tirá-lo de longe do Potter com uma Hex Nibbana. Mas nenhum estudante da Sonserina deve dormir na Torre da Grifinória. É mais do que apenas impróprio, é contra as regras, é... é traidor!" A voz de Snape tremia de agitação. "Quaisquer que sejam as alianças que ele possa ter escolhido, mesmo estando doente, Draco Malfoy permanece um Sonserino!"

"Severo." O tom de Dumbledore era gentil. "Eu o coloquei na enfermaria."

"Oh," Snape esvaziou-se imediatamente. "Ah, claro. Sim. Madame Pomfrey deve cuidar dele."

"De fato." Dumbledore quase conseguiu manter a diversão fora de sua voz. "Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você, Severo? Qualquer coisa que você precise para o seu trabalho?"

"Chá," disse Snape, um pouco melancolicamente. "Eu me vejo na necessidade de um estimulante."

"Eu farei os elfos domésticos lhe trazer algum Souchong Lapsang," Dumbledore disse o nome da bebida mal-cheirosa que Snape era apaixonado. "E Severo... obrigado por seu trabalho duro."

Mesmo depois de a porta da masmorra ter se fechado atrás do Diretor de Hogwarts, Snape ficou parado por um longo tempo perdido em pensamentos, olhando para o rolo de pano diante dele, estrelado com sua prata de vidro esverdeado brilhante. O escarlate da Grifinória, o verde da Sonserina. O sangue de Potter, o veneno Malfoy. O fato de Harry Potter ter levado esses fragmentos durante todo o caminho até Hogwarts na pequena chance de que eles pudessem ser úteis o surpreendeu. Ele sabia a partir de observação que Draco adorava o menino Potter, dolorosa e intensamente, mas não tinha assumido que Harry sentisse muita coisa a não ser tolerância em troca. A existência de amizade de ambos os lados era curioso para ele. Se tivesse sido Tiago, é claro, não haveria dúvida...

Pela primeira vez, Severo Snape começou a considerar a possibilidade de que Harry Potter poderia não ser exatamente como o seu pai.

Assim que ele considerou isso, começou com muito cuidado a escovar os fragmentos de vidro em um caldeirão de metal pequeno. A primeira substância identificável no vidro acabou por ser sangue humano, o que não o surpreendeu: o segundo eram lágrimas. Passaria um longo tempo antes que ele descobrisse de quem eram.

* * *

**NT: Oi gente! Eu sei que faz SÉCULOS, mas enfrentei meu ano de vestibular e não foi nada fácil. Tentei medicina e infelizmente não deu. Amanhã começo mais um ano tentando e a correria vai voltar, principalmente agora que to morando fora e sozinha pela primeira vez. Mas, antes de tudo isso começar (daqui a exatas 5 horas), eu precisava postar um capítulo pra vocês. A Diana infelizmente não pode ajudar nesse capítulo, ela ainda está mais corrida do que eu! Ela vai retornar quando possível e por enquanto eu vou tentando o meu melhor.**

**Esse capítulo foi suado pra sair, trabalhei durante boa parte das férias nele. Afinal um capítulo de quase 100 páginas não é mole não, viu? Cassandra mata a gente desse jeito!**

**Quanto a Acasos, já comecei o capítulo 7, mas não tenho ideia de quanto sai, desculpa :(**

**Enfim, deixem a sua review, afinal todo mundo precisa de inspiração né? E me desejem sorte no cursinho! Beeijos, Gabi :)**


End file.
